SLNT RWBY
by rainbine94
Summary: The story takes place in the world of Remnant as many huntsmen and huntresses test their skills in the academy of Beacon, where we follow Sora learning about friendship in his team, SLNT, and the other team, I do not own any of the series in this story. They all go to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; Airship Meeting**

* * *

In the skies of Remnant, there was an airship going to an academy called Beacon, which was one of the biggest schools in Remnant that trains teenage people to become Hunters to fight creatures known as Grimm and protect those who can't protect themselves. Inside the airship was many teenagers were waiting to get to the academy.

And in the back of the airship was a young man with spiky brown hair and eyes that were same color as the sky. He wore a black shirt with a blue and black short sleeved jacket with blue flames on the sleeves, black and blue pants with the same blue flames on the pant legs, blue and black shoes with a zipper and black straps in the shape of an x, fingerless gloves with grey knuckles and yellow straps, and a neckless in the shape of a crown around his neck.

As the young man was sitting on a bench in the back of the airship, he had a piece of paper in his hand and it read, " _Welcome to Beacon Academy._ " In the young man's mind, he was thinking about how happy he was when he got the acceptance letter for the head master of Beacon Academy. He had always wanted to be a hero ever since he was a little kid and he thought going to Beacon would be the best way to reach his dream.

" _Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!_ " Sora overheard and looked up to see who said that. In doing so, he saw two girls in the middle of the airship. One of them was a girl with black and red hair was being violently hugged by the other one who was blonde

The blonde girl with lilac colored eyes wore a brown jacket with short puffed up sleeves, a yellow top that showed off her "gift," black shorts with a brown belt and a long white skirt like cloth, black gloves with yellow bracelets, along brown boots with orange socks and a grey bandana around her left leg and an orange scarf around her neck.

The black and red hair girl, who looked a lot younger the blonde, wore a long sleeve black sweater, a black skirt with red frills, long black stockings, black and red boots, and a long red hood. She also had silver eyes which, to the young man, looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

" _Please stop._ " Said the red haired girl as the blonde let her go and was finally able to catch her breath.

" _But I'm so proud of you!_ " Said the blonde as she was bouncing in place.

" _Really, Sis, it was nothing._ " Said the younger girl with her face started get red.

" _What do you mean?_ " Said the blonde. " _It's incredible. Everyone in Beacon is going to think you're the BEE'S KNEE!_ "

When that line was said, the younger girl got a little anger and yelled, " _But I DON'T want to be the bee's knee. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees._ "

" _Are you okay, Ruby?_ " the blonde asked with a concerned look on her face.

The younger girl then took a deep breath and said " _I'm sorry. It's just that I feel like I cheated my way into Beacon_ "

The blonde then had a confused look on her face and then asked her sister, " _I don't understand_."

" _Yang, I skipped two years of combat school and a don't want the other people in school think I'm special._ "

" _Really?_ " said a voice which caught the girl's attention and they saw the brown haired boy that was sitting in the back of the airship approach them. " _Because it sound like you are very special to me._ "

The blonde then smiled and wrapped her arm around her sister and said " _See. Even a complete stranger thinks your special_ "

The young girl then asked ask the young man with her face turned as red as her hood, "You overheard our conversation?"

The brown haired boy then smile and said, " _Well, it's kind of hard not to notice a tall blonde girl crushing a short black and red haired girl to death._ "

" _It's okay_." Said the blonde as she pull the younger girl closer to her. " _We're sisters!_ "

" _Really?_ " the boy asked as he look at the two girls in confusion. " _But you two look nothing alike_."

" _Technically, we're half-sisters._ " Said the shorter girl as she pulled away from her sister. " _Oh, I'm Ruby by the way._ "

" _Nice to meet you, Ruby. My name is Sora_." the boy said as both the two shook hands. Then he turned blonde with his hand stuck out and asked, "What's your name?"

" _I'm Yang_ " said the blonde with a smile as she took Sora's hand and shook it.

After Sora, Ruby, and Yang greeted each other, the news came on and saw a reporter by the name of Lisa Lavender was talking about a robbery that happened at a dust shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn," and then showed a mug shot of the person reasonable for the robbery. A man with a white trench coat and black bowler hat. Ruby saw the mug shot and recognized the man.

" _Hey._ " Ruby said pointing to the screen, " _That's the guy from last night."_

Sora looked at Ruby in confusion and asked " _You know that guy? How?_ "

Before Ruby could talk the news then shut down and in it's place was a hologram came up in front of the airship. The hologram showed a woman in her twenties with blonde hair, green eyes and glasses, a white long sleeve dress shirt, a long black skirt, stockings and heels, and a purple cape.

" _Welcome, students._ " The hologram said, " _My name is Glynda Goodwitch and in a few minutes, we will arriving at Beacon Academy. A school dedicated to training young Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect become stronger and smarter_." The hologram then shut off and then the trio went to the windows of the airship to see that they were close to the city of Vale, which was the home of Beacon.

" _So that's Vale?_ " said Ruby as Sora nodded " _It looks so amazing._ "

" _Better get used to it, sis_ " Yang said putting her arm around her sister ounce again. " _Because we're going to be here for a while._ "

" _Just hope we do better then pinkie over there._ " Sora said as point the girls to the location of the person in question. And they say a pink haired male about the same age as Sora and Yang and he was not in good condition.

The pink haired boy was sweating like crazy and was breathing very heavily. He wore a long sleeve jacket that was red which had some white outlining and yellow flames on the cuffs of the jacket, long black pants with a white belt, dark brown shoes, and a white scarf with scaly pattern on it.

Yang let go of her sister, walked over to the pink haired boy, kneeled down to him and asked, "Are you okay, kid?"

" _Y…yeah,_ "said the boy in a heavy tone of voice, " _but you might wanna back off a li…_ " the boy's cheeks then puffed up and he got up and started puking over the railing of the ship. Some of the puke got on Yang's boots and she started to freak out.

" _Ew! Gross! Gross! Gross!_ " screamed Yang as she ran towards her sister.

Ruby noticed the puke on Yang's boots and tried to get away from her. " _No, Yang! Get away from me!_ "

As the two sisters ran all over the airship and freaking out about the puke, Sora chuckled and thought to himself, ' _This is going to be a very interesting couple of years._ '

* * *

 **I hope you guy's enjoy my first chapter of my crossover fanfiction. This is the first ever fanfic that I made, so I'm kind of nerves about what you think of it. If your going to leave a review for my story, please be nice to me.**

 **I also made some changes to the story a little bit, because I saw that playing out in the crossover a little bit. For example, I made the pink haired kid be the one that puked, not Jaune. And obviously, the dialog between characters are either removed, reworded, or just kept the same.**

 **Just in case you didn't know, the outfit that Sora has is actually his Wisdom Drive form from Kingdom Hearts II, because Sora's name means Sky and I wanted some one in the crossover team to have the color blue, so I thought a blue outfit would be good for Sora.**

 **Also, the pink haired puking boy was Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. I just gave him the outfit of Edolas Natsu, removed the googles, gave him his scaly scarf, and made his motion sickness even worse.**

 **Both Sora and Natsu are going to be on the same team. Who will be their other members of the team? Find out next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; First Day at Beacon Pt. 1**

* * *

As the airship finally landed, every one of the future students were excited to see their brand new school. But when it came to the pink haired boy, he was just happy that the ship finally landed as he was the first one to get out of the ship and started hugging the ground.

" _Oh, lovely ground!_ " said the boy as he was smiling and anime-like tears ran down his face, " _No more vehicles!_ "

" _You doing alright, Pinkie?_ " said a feminine voice which caught the boy's attention and then he looked up to see the girl whose shoes he accidently puked on.

" _I'm okay know that I'm out of that flying death trap._ " Said the pink haired boy as he got up and brushed the dirt off his pants. " _Also, sorry about the puke on your shoes._ "

The blonde then smiled and said, " _It's cool, not the end of the world. So, you gotta name, Pinkie._ "

" _Yeah and it's not 'Pinkie'._ " Said the boy, " _It's Natsu._ "

" _Nice to meet ya, Natsu. I'm Yang._ " she said as both she and Natsu shook hands. When they finished shaking hands, Yang noticed Sora and her sister, Ruby walking out of the airship.

" _So, who's your new pink friend, sis?_ " asked Ruby

" _His name's Natsu and he already apologized for the puking._ " Yang said to her little sister.

" _Nice to meet you._ " Natsu said with smile as he stuck his hand out to black and red haired girl which she took.

" _I'm Ruby and this is…_ " she was about to say as she noticed that Sora had disappeared, " _Hey, where'd Sora go?_ "

Both Ruby and Yang search for their spiky haired friend while Natsu looked at them in confusion. When they finally saw Sora, all three of them notice that he was look at something with amazement. When they were looking at what Sora was looking at, they couldn't help but be amazed as well.

The group saw a castle like building right in front of them. It was breathe taking and gorgeous. It was hard to believe that the building was Beacon Academy.

Natsu then whistled and said, " _Fancy looking place._ "

" _That's Beacon Academy._ " Said Sora, " _Our new school._ "

" _The view on Vale's got nothing on this._ " Yang said as folded her arms. Then she noticed that her sister stopped noticing the building and stared at the many students and their weapons, which made her eyes sparkle.

" _Oh my god, sis!_ " Ruby said as she was pointing at the weapons, " _That kid's got a collapsible staff! *gasp* and she's got a fire sword!_ "

As Ruby was about to follow one of the students, Yang grabbed her sister by the hood and said, " _Whoa, slow down little sis. Their just weapons_ "

When her sister said that, Ruby angry and said, " _Just weapon. JUST WEAPONS! Weapons are like the most important part of a huntsmen or huntresses._ "

" _Well you're not wrong, Ruby._ " Said Sora, " _But don't you have your own weapon to gush over?_ "

" _Of course I do._ " the red and black haired girl said as she pulled out her weapon and start cradling it like a baby, making both Sora and Natsu very uncomfortable. " _I love my Crescent Rose. But I like all weapons. It's like meeting people. BUT BETTER!_ "

Natsu then asked the weapon fanatic's sister, " _Is she always like this?_ "

Yang then sigh and said, " _Worse. Much Worse._ "

Ruby then put her weapon away and looked at Sora and Natsu and ask, " _Well, What are your weapons?_ "

Sora then smiled and put his hand out and what happened next freaked out the others. What appeared in Sora's hand was a blue key like sword which had with a black handle, silver guard around the handle and a blue chain with little blue orb at the end of it.

" _Impressed?_ " Sora asked with a smirk on his face as he saw Ruby, Yang, and Natsu nodded. " _This is my weapon; Rainfell_."

" _How did you do that?!_ "Yang ask

" _Yeah_ " Ruby added, " _Where did that weird sword come from?_ "

Sora, while still having the smirk on his face, made his weapon disappear and said, " _It's my semblance; Summon._ "

" _That was your semblance?_ " Yang asked to which Sora nodded.

" _That's nothing compared to mine._ " Natsu said which made the others stare at him. He then looked at his hand and closed it, causing his entire hand to catch on fire which made both Sora and Yang impressed, while Ruby looked a little sad.

" _You mean you don't use weapons._ " Ruby asked

" _Who needs weapons when you got a bad ass semblance?_ "

" _Oh…_ " Yang said as she back away from the others, " _Ijustrealizedthatmyfriendsarewaitingformybye._ "

" _Oh yeah I gotta go too._ " Natsu said as he ran away cause Ruby to spin, " _It was nice meeting you guys._ "

" _Wait._ " Said Ruby as her eyes turned into swirls. " _Should we stay together and find our dorms? Do we even have dorms?_ " She then fell backwards and knock someone behind her into a bunch of luggage.

" _Are you okay, Ruby?_ " Sora asked as he tries to help her up.

Ruby then sighed, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

" _What do you think you doing?_ " said an anger young woman that stood right in front Ruby. The girls was short girl who had snow white hair which was tied on the right side of her head, light blue eyes, and a scar on her left eye lid. Her outfit was a white dress with a light shade of blue on the skirt with frills on it, white high heeled boots, and a white jacket with red inside. On the side of her hip was a silver rapier.

" _I'm sorry._ " Said Ruby in a panicked tone of voice. " _I didn't mean to…_ "

" _Not you._ " Said the white haired girl as she pushed Ruby out of her way. " _You._ "

Both Sora and Ruby then noticed that the anger wasn't towards her, but the person that Ruby accidently knock down. It was a young female with mint green hair with some white in it and orange eyes. Her outfit was a mint green t-shirt, dark blue pants with golden harps on each side of her pants, mint green and white shoes, golden bracelets on both of her wrists, and golden neckless in the shape of a harp. The two also noticed that she had mint green horn coming out of her head and a tail with same color's as her hair. It was very clear that she was a Faunus.

" _Sorry._ " Said the mint green girl in a very sarcastic voice as she was pick up one of the luggage, got off the ground, and gave it to the white haired girl which she snagged away from her.

" _Do you have any idea of the damage you could have done?"_ yelled the white haired girl

The mint Faunus then looked at her and ask, " _Damn, are you clothes that expensive?_ "

" _These aren't my clothes._ " The white haired girl said, " _This is dust. Mined and quarried from the mines of the Schnee Dust Company._ "

Ruby and Sora looked at the white haired girl in confusion which caused the girl to look at them and get even madder.

" _Are you two brain dead?!_ " The white girl asked as she pulled a jar of red sand and started waving it around. "Dust! Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy! The most important part of being a hunter!"

As the white haired girl continued to waved the jar of dust around, some of it leaked out and got into Ruby's nose, making it tingle

Sora noticed it and was kind of scared. " _Um… maybe you shouldn't be waving that around_."

" _Yeah_ ," the Faunus agreed, " _You're causing her to…_ "

The white haired girl then cut the Faunus by yelling " _You butt out! And as for you two, what do you have to say for yourselves._ "

As Ruby was about to, Sora now knowing that is an elemental power source screamed, " _HIT THE DECK!_ " Both he and the Faunus girl covered their heads and then…

" _ACHOO!_ "

Ruby sneezed and it cause a small explosion which caused the girl in white to be covered in soot. The jar also flew out of her hand and landed next to a girl that was reading a book.

" _Unbelievable!_ " said the now furious girl, " _This was the kind of thing I was talking about!_ "

" _I… I'm sorry._ " Ruby said in a very scared tone of voice, " _It was an accident._ "

" _An accident?!_ " the white dress furiously asked. " _You could have exploded the entire court yard along with everyone in it!_ "

" _Hey, back off._ " Sora told the furious girl as he had a very angry look on his face, " _She said she was sorry._ "

The girl just turned around and huffed, " _Whatever._ " And she walked away from the group.

Sora then exhaled to calm himself down, then he turned to Ruby and asked, " _You doing okay, Ruby?_ "

" _Yeah._ " Said Ruby, " _I'm doing okay. Are you ok…_ "

Ruby saw the mint haired Faunus walk over to the black haired girls, which was the girl reading the book, who wore a white sleeveless shirt, a black vest, purple pants with black designs on them, black boots, and a black bow on her head. The two girls then walked away together, making the red girl think that they were friends.

I didn't even get too apologized to her' Ruby thought and then she turn around and said, " _Anyway, she we get go…_ " She the noticed that Sora disappeared once again.

' _Are you kidding me?_ ' Ruby thought as she fell backwards, making it look like she just gave up. She then exhaled and said to herself, " _Welcome to Beacon._ "

" _Hey_." said a male voice that walked up on the fallen Ruby.

The boy looked like he was only a year older then Ruby and had dirty blonde hair and the same blue eyes that Sora had. His outfit was a black zip up vest with x on the zipper, dark green pants with beige pant legs, a white short sleeved jacket with black designs and red inside, and grey shoes with red straps on them.

The boy smiled and held his hand out for Ruby which made her sit up, smiled at the boy and take his hand.

" _I'm Roxas_ " the boy said.

" _Ruby_ "

* * *

Here is the second chapter of SLNT RWBY. I hope you enjoy. Again, I change some of the dialog between the characters. Hope that doesn't bug you too much. Plus, I add dialog with Natsu meeting Sora, Ruby, and Yang after his puking incident.

In case you didn't know, Sora keyblade is not the Kingdom Key he usually uses. He actually has the keyblade of Aqua from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, which is my favorite game in the Kingdom Hearts series.

Also, the mint green Faunus is not only the humanized (kind of) form of one of my favorite background characters from My Little Pony, but she is also the L in SLNT. I'm sure you know who it is. And yes she does have a friendship with the black haired girl. Why? Won't reveal to you yet.

Also, Roxas is going to be replacing Jaune. The reason why is because again, I want to try something different. But if you guys want to see Jaune in the story, let me know. But Roxas is going to be in the story none the less.

 **P.S.** Also, here is a link to where I got the MLP Faunus character's design; art/Humanized-Pony-Lyra-Heartstrings-448333945

 **P.S.S.** The reason why I'm giving a link is because I'm not that smart when it comes to coming up with designs for MLP characters in human form.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; First day at Beacon Pt. 2**

* * *

Sora walked through the doors of Beacon Academy which look just as gorgeous as it did outside. But he could help but feel bad for what happened with Ruby and the explosion incident. Keep thinking to himself that he should have done something to stop the white haired girl from yelling at Ruby and the Faunus girl, especially the Faunus.

Many people believed that the Faunus were freaks and shouldn't be trusted, but Sora believed in equality between the two groups. He wanted both the Humans and the Faunus to get long and stop them from trying to kill each other.

" _Yo, Sora!_ " said a voice which snapped Sora out of his trance and he turned to find Yang waving to him. " _I saved you a spot!_ "

Sora smiled and walked over to the happy blonde. " _Hey, Yang._ " he greeted.

" _So, what's up?_ " the blonde asked her brown haired companion.

" _Oh boy,_ " Said Sora as a face palmed himself, " _Where do I even beginning?_ "

" _Um… At the beginning._ " Yang joked which made Sora chuckle a little bit.

" _Well, when you and Natsu left, Ruby knock down a Faunus girl into some crabby girl's luggage. Then she yelled at us because we looked at her in a funny way and then all the sudden…_ " Sora then made an explosion sound with his mouth and raised his in the air which made Yang look at him in confusion. " _Then she yell at Ruby and then I yelled at her because she was being a bitch._ "

" _Wow, that's interesting_ " Yang said still looking at Sora funny. " _I just have one more question._ "

" _Shoot._ " The brown haired boy said

" _Where's my sister?_ "

Sora face then went completely blank for a few seconds and then said, " _Oh crap. I left her at the court yard!_ " Just as he was about to turn to go retrieve Ruby, the white dressed girl was standing right in front of him which made him yelp and jump into Yang's arms.

" _So, I'm a bitch, am I?!_ " ask the now furious girl as Sora nodded no to her, " _You're talking about the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee. And you're lucky your hooded friend didn't blows us off the side of the cliff._ "

Yang then look at the scared Sora in her arms and said in complete shock, " _Oh my god, my sister really exploded._ "

" _It wasn't her fault!_ " Sora said as he jumped down from thee blonde's arms, " _And she said she sorry!_ " The girl then shoved a pamphlet in his face which read 'Dust for Dummies' and Sora look at and asked, " _What's this?_ "

" _The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any damages caused by their product_." Said Weiss as, in Sora's head, started to speed up, " _AllthoughnotmandatorytheSchneeDustCompanyhighlyencouragestheircustomerstoreadthiseasytofollowguideincludedwiththeirproduct._ "

" _Um…Excuse me?_ " Said Sora in a very confused tone of voice and a strange look on his face.

" _Do you really want to start making up to me?_ " the heiress asked the confused boy.

" _Uh…Sure?_ "

" _Make your friend read this and don't ever speak to me._ " Weiss said as she turned around and walked away.

Sora, while still confused looked at Yang and asked, " _What the hell just happened?_ "

Yang looked at Sora with the same confused look he had said, " _I don't know. But you were right, she is a bitch._ " When she said that, the duo then started laughing.

* * *

At about the same time as Sora explained the story to Yang.

" _So, let me get this straight._ " Said Roxas as he and Ruby walked together through the court yard. " _You knock out a girl into another girl's luggage, got yelled at, exploded, and then your friend ditched you, leaving of the ground, right?"_

Ruby then sighed and said, " _That's basically what happened._ "

" _And did the girl that yelled at your happened to have white hair, would she_?" ask the dirty blonde boy.

The hooded girl then looked at the boy in confusion and said, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Roxas then start to chuckle which really confused Ruby. When he finished, he told her, " _Because her name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, the most powerful dust production company in the world._ "

When he said that, Ruby as in complete shock and said, " _You mean to tell me that I exploded on an heiress?!_ "

"Yep, and she's also main big sister." Said Roxas, which destroyed Ruby reality. She knew that her and her sister didn't look alike because they had different mothers, but she couldn't believe what she just heard out of his mouth.

" _WHAT!_ " Ruby screamed

The boy then started to chuckle again and said, " _Yep. And I know, she and I look nothing alike. That's because I was adopted by her father._ " And he used the term father loosely.

" _So that means you an heir?_ " the surprised girl asked

" _Yeah, even though I don't really care about the family business that much._ " The heir said as he scratch the back of his head. He then noticed that his new friend was getting uncomfortable, so he decided to change the subject. " _So, what's your weapon?_ "

Ruby then went from her surprised look to an excited look and then pulled out her Crescent Rose, which turned into a giant red scythe, " _This is my baby, Crescent Rose._ "

Roxas looked in amazement, " _Okay, now that's a beautiful looking weapon._ "

The scythe the transformed into a gun, " _It's also a high powered sniper rifle._ "

" _Whoa, that's awesome._ "

Ruby then blushed a little bit because everyone had always told her that her fascination with weapons was weird. So to her someone not make fun of her, it made her happy. " _So, what about you?_ "

Roxas then pulled out a little key out of his pocket and pushed a little button on it which turned into a weapon. The long black blade had a silver ring with spikes on it, some red details and a black handle. It also had the same silver and red ring at the tip of the blade, but was cut in half and a large silver spike coming out of it. The final thing it had was on the blade was a red chain with silver circle at the end of the handle.

" _This is my weapon of choice, the Bonds of Fire._ " Roxas said as he handed Ruby the blade who look at it with excitement.

" _That's really cool, Roxas._ " Ruby said, which made Roxas blush.

"Thank you, Ruby. Oh crap, I just realized that I have to be somewhere." The boy then took his sword put it back in his pocket, turned around, and started to walk away from Ruby. But then stopped and said, "I'm glad I meet you, Ruby. Hope we see each other again."

Ruby face felt really warm when he said that. And as she saw her new friend walk away, she thought to herself, 'He's so sweet. How could he have any connection with that Weiss girl?' Then she turn around to try and find her friends or her sister, but noticed something in the reflection on one of the mirrors of the academy. Her face was almost a crimson color and she smiling.

* * *

Night time

Everyone had to gather at the ball room of the academy, because the head master's assistant told them they had for the first day. Every one new that, instead of Ruby because she was busy talking with Roxas. She was currently laying down on a sleeping in her pajamas while writing something.

" _It's like a big slumber party!_ " Said Yang as she landed on the bed role next to her sister in her pajamas.

" _I don't think dad would approve of all the boy's though._ " Ruby said as she continued writing.

" _I know I do._ " The blonde purred as she was ogling all over the shirt less boys across from her, even Natsu who got a lot of attention from all the girls in the ball room because of how ripped he was.

" _Hey, guys._ " said Sora as he sat down next to Ruby in his pajamas and a towel around his new indicating that he just got out of the bathroom showers. He then notice that the black and red haired girl writing something, " _What are writing Ruby?_ "

" _Just a letter to the gang back at Signal._ " Said Ruby, " _I promised them I'd write to the when I got the chance._ "

" _Aww, how cute._ " Yang teased which earned her a pillow to the face.

" _Shut up. I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, so it's weird not knowing anyone here._ "

" _What about me and Natsu?_ " Sora asked, " _I mean we the first people you met and I think that makes us friends._ "

Yang then added, " _And you told me about that Roxas guy you had a conversation with. See, that's three friends right off the bat._ "

Ruby then turn on her back and said, " _I'm pretty sure his sister and the Faunus I knock down counts as negative friends. And Sora keeps disappearing on me, so he's probably a figment of my imagination._ "

" _Hey, I apologized for that._ " Sora said in a defensive tone, " _Plus, there's no such thing as negative friends. You just made three friends and two enemies._ " Which earned him a dog shape pillow to the face.

" _His right, Ruby,_ " Said Yang, " _It's only been the first day. You have tons of friends you just haven't met them yet._ "

Then the three noticed a candle light being lit. Next to the candle was a girl reading a book. Ruby and Sora recognized them as the black haired girls from this morning.

" _That girl._ " Ruby said

Yang then looked at her sister and asked " _You know them?_ "

" _Not really,_ " The red and black haired girl told her sister, " _she say what happened this morning, but she was with the mint Faunus, so I don't know if she'll like because what I did to her friend._ "

Sora then smiled and told Ruby, _"You won't know until till you go talk to her._ "

" _I don't think that's a good idea, Sora._ " Ruby said.

" _Ruby, just tell her that the whole thing was an accident and do it calmly._ " Sora told her, " _Also, be yourself. That's most important thing._ "

After the advice he gave her, Ruby gathered enough confidence to get up and walk over to the black haired girl. Yang looked at Sora and was impressed with what she just heard.

" _Wow, Sora._ " Said Yang, " _That was some good advice gave to Ruby._ "

" _What can I say?_ " Sora asked with a smile on his face, " _I'm always willing to help my friends when they need it._ "

" _I see._ " The blonde said as she covered herself with her sleeping bag. " _Well, good night, Sora._ "

" _Good night, Yang._ "

As Sora fell started asleep, Yang looked at him, smiled, and went to sleep knowing that he might be the one guy for her.

* * *

 **Here is chapter 3. I was gonna upload this tomorrow, but then I thought since finished early, might as well do it now. I was going to upload chapter 2 last night but it was really late and I was really tired.**

 **So with Roxas, I decided to make him Weiss' adopted brother because I have seen a fanfic of them being a couple and I want to be different than that. I decided to make him interested in weapons so that he can get along with Ruby. Also, if you have played Kingdom Hearts II then you might know what Bonds of Fire is.**

 **When it comes to Sora, I decided to give him options for a pairing and so far I have two candidates and Yang is one of them. You're gonna have to wait next chapter to see who it is.**

 **Also, again, I removed and changed some dialog. So, sorry if you're not a fan of that. And yes, I did add some swear word, because this is a T rated fanfiction.**

 **Also, who is the T in SLNT? You're gonna find out next chapter.**

 **P.S. I want to give a big thank you to pinkiepierocks. They gave me a good idea for Roxas' team and I appreciate it. So again, Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; SLNT Initiation Pt. 1**

* * *

It is now morning at Beacon and most of the students are all in the locker room of Beacon. In the bathroom of the locker room, Sora had just finished brushing his teeth and was heading out to meet up with Ruby and Yang. But just as he walked out, his sees two figures walking towards him.

One of them was a messy pink haired girl with blue eyes. Her outfit was bright pink low cut shirt that showed of her stomach and her 'gifts,' white denim shorts, the same colored vest, long white and pink knee socks, and pink sneakers. On her left hip was a little pouch which Sora assumed was her weapon.

The other one was a red haired boy with brown eyes and a blue head band with a Pegasus head on it. His outfit was an orange muscle shirt, a blue short sleeved jacket, a white scarf around his neck, grey pants with a brown belt, white and blue gloves, and grey and red shoes. His weapon was a pistol which was a holster attached to a red belt and the black and blue handle had the words 'Storm Pegasus' etched on it.

" _COME ON, GINGI!_ " said the pink haired girl in a very ear splitting tone which almost made Sora's ears bleed.

" _Sheesh._ " The boy told his very loud friend. " _Not so loud._ "

" _Oh, Sorry. I'm just super-duper-truper excited!_ " The pink haired menus started bouncing in place. " _I mean we gonna fight monsters, meet all new people, join a team, and maybe even…_ "

The red haired boy then sighed and asked his friend, " _What's wrong now?_ " He then realized that his friend then stop as she saw Sora in front of the bathroom doors. " _Oh no._ "

Right before he could stop his friend, she sprinted right towards him, completely catching him off guard.

" _Hi_ " said the girl.

Sora didn't what to do, because a stranger came out of nowhere and just greeted him. But, because he wanted to be polite, he said, " _Um…hi. I'm Sora._ "

" _Sora_?" asked the pink girl which Sora nodded. " _That's a cute name. I got a question for you._ "

Sora, still wanting to be polite then said, " _Okay, what's the question?_ "

She gave him a little smirk and asked, " _Do you think I'm cute?_ " She then walk even closer to him, press her 'gifts' on his chest, making Sora very uncomfortable.

" _Diana_ " said a voice which caught the two attention and it was the blue friend of the pink menus.

" _Oh, hey, Gingi._ " Said the pink girl.

" _What did I tell you about personal space?_ " ask the boy tapping his foot on the ground, which made her back off for Sora. " _Sorry about that. My friend can be a little carried away some times."_

Sora then sighed in relieve that the girl back off and then smiled and said, " _Oh, it's no problem. I'm Sora by the way._ "

" _Name's Gingka Hagane._ " Said the boy as he shook hands with Sora. " _And this pink girl is my friend Diana Pink._ "

" _Hiya_ " Diana waved to Sora still with that smirk on her face, letting Sora know that she's not done with him yet.

This made Sora got uncomfortable and said, " _Um…I got to go meet up my friends. It was nice to meet the two of you._ "

The two nodded and started to walk away. But then Diana turned her head and winked at Sora. He say that and comfort level went down even lower as he walked away to try to find his friends.

Sora saw Ruby and Yang talking about something and he walked over to them and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Ruby then turned to Sora with an annoyed look on her face and asked, "Do you think I need help growing?"

" _Excuse me_?" Sora asked with a confused look on his face.

Yang then said, " _She a little cranky because I told her she needs to make some friends so that she get help growing up. And when she asked if I wanted to be on a team with her, I told her no, because I want her to make friends."_

Ruby then got even crankier " _For the last time, sis, I don't need friends and I don't need help growing up, because I drink milk._ "

Sora, still with the confused look on his face, told Ruby, " _You're sister has a point, Ruby._ "

" _Whose side are you on?_ " ask the cranky girl

" _Hey, Ruby_." A voice which belonged to a boy that Ruby recognized. It was Roxas who had a concerned look on his face and asked her, "Is everything okay?"

Ruby then got out of her crank attitude, smiled and said, " _Yeah, everything's fine, Roxas. Just having a conversation with my sister and my friend._ "

" _Good, I'm glad._ " Roxas said with a smile on his face which made Ruby blush little.

" _So you're Roxas?_ " said Yang, " _Ruby told me all about you._ "

Roxas looked at the blonde and smiled, " _Really? Cool. So, who are you?_ "

" _I'm Yang_ " The blonde said after her and Roxas shook hands, " _And this is Sora._ "

" _It's nice to meet you Roxas._ " Sora said, but he noticed that Roxas looked at him funny.

" _Aren't you the porcupine guy that called my sister a bitch_?" Roxas suddenly asked Sora.

" _Porcupine?!_ " Sora said as Ruby and Yang chuckled, " _Wait, who's your sister?_ "

" _Roxas!_ " said a feminine voice that cause the group to look behind Roxas only, to Sora's horror, it was Weiss. " _What are you doing? We have to be an initia…"_ Then she saw both Sora and Ruby and got furious, was the same with Yang when she saw Weiss.

" _OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!_ " Yang and Weiss said in unison

"Sora maybe you should do something." Ruby said hoping for him to do something.

" _Um…Ruby._ " Roxas said to Ruby.

She then sighed, " _He's gone, insist he?_ "

" _Yep_ " he responded

" _Of course he did._ "

* * *

On the Beacon cliff

Many of the students that has arrived to cliff located behind Beacon Academy to get ready for their full initiation into the academy. Sora, Ruby, Yang, Natsu, Lyra, Weiss, Roxas and many others were standing on the cliff and standing in front of them was the female professor that they saw on the airship when they arrived. And standing next to her was the head master of Beacon, a man with grey hair and brown eyes, a dark green suit, glasses, and a cane.

" _Today_ " said Ozpin, " _you will be entering the annual initiation test that will determine you place in my academy and who you will be spending the rest of your time here._ " It made the students kind of confused, instead of Ruby who was petrified. " _Glynda._ "

His assistant then pulled out a scroll that brought up a hologram of chess piece.

" _These pieces were are not only a requirement for passing the initiation, but two groups that have the same piece will be a part of a team. And more importantly, two of you make eye contact with each other, then you are partners. I wish you all the best luck because I'm really looking forward to seeing what you all can do."_

His assistant then stepped up and spoke, " _All of you, please stand on the launch pads over there._ "

All of the students did what she said and walked over to the edge of the cliff and stood on the big silver launching pad. The students ready themselves and then they got launch into the air and into the forest below.

Ozpin then smiled and said to his assistant, " _Let's see if this works ou_ t."

* * *

With the mint green Faunus

While in the air and was about to hit a tree, the mint Faunus used her semblance to stop herself and to gently levitate down to the ground.

' _Okay_ ' the Faunus thought as she looked around the area, ' _Blake is nowhere to be found, and I'm alone in the forest. Awesome._ '

She then heard rustling in the background, only to find a Grimm behind her, a Beowolf. As the beast swung its claws at the Faunus, she dodge it and then pulled her weapon out of her back, a spear with a mint green pole, a gold blade, a gold spike the end of the weapon, and an emerald in the blade. She then spun the spear around and signaled the Beowolf to come to her, which it did. As the Beowolf charged, she dodged another attack, and swung the spear making the blade hit the Beowolf side, cutting it in half.

She then smirked and thought to herself, ' _Yep, still got it. Now where to find Blake?_ '

" _Look out!_ " yelled mysterious voice which made the Faunus turn around to see two more Beowolves behind her and one of them attacked. She manage to dodge the attack, but not without getting scratched on the shoulder.

' _Damn_ ' thought the Faunus as she covered the wound with her hand while holding her weapon in the other. The Beowolves charged at her, but were stop when a fire ball came out of nowhere. The girl looked around and saw her savior.

It was Natsu and he was on fire, literally. The Beowolves then charged at him and he dodged all of their attacks and punched one of them with his flaming fist, killing in instantly. He then puffed up his cheeks and breathed fire, engulfing the second in flames.

The Faunus looked at the boy and she was not only shocked, but also impressed. Natsu then walk over to her and held his hand out and asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

She smiled and took his hand, " _Yeah, no life threatening wounds._ "

" _Good, I'm glad." The pink haired boy said with a smile, "So, I guess we're partner, huh?_ "

" _I guess so._ " The girl said, " _My names Lyra by the way. Lyra Heartstrings._ "

" _Cool, I'm Natsu Dragneel._ " He said as he looked around to see if there were more Beowolves. "We better get moving" Lyra nodded and the two walk off.

* * *

With Roxas

As he was in the air, Roxas pulled out his Bonds of Fire in it tiny form and pushed the button to make it bigger so that he can grip a nearby tree branch and land on the ground.

Roxas walked around after he landed and thought to himself, ' _I hope Weiss and Ruby are okay, or if I get paired with one of them._ '

He then heard rustling behind him and pointed his sword ready for battle, but what he found was his new partner. A beautiful red haired girl with green eyes wearing almost gladiator outfit. Roxas then blushed in embarrassment because the first thing he did was point a sword at his partner.

Roxas then apologized " _Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a Grimm!_ "

The red haired girl then giggled at him and told him, " _It's quite all right. What's your name?_ "

The boy then answered, " _I'm Roxas. Roxas Schnee._ "

" _Nice to meet you, Roxas._ " The woman said " _My name is Pyrrha._ "

When he heard that name, he instantly recognized her. " _Wait, Pyrrha? As in Pyrrha Nikos?_ "She then nodded while scratching the back of her head and blushing. He then asked " _What are you doing here in Beacon?_ "

" _The same reason why you're here._ " Pyrrha smile, " _Let's get moving._ "

Roxas then nodded and followed his new partner.

* * *

With Ruby

While in the air, Ruby used her Crescent Rose to grip a tree and when she landed, she used her speed semblance.

' _Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang_ ' Ruby thought to herself in her and head and then she yelled, " _YANG!_ " When she got no response she then thought, ' _Okay, who would be a good partner? Let see, there's Sora, but he just disappear on me for a fourth time. There's also Natsu, but he is a little weird. Then there the Blake girl I met yesterday, but I doubt I keep a conversation with her. And finally, there's…_ ' She then thought about Roxas and blushed, not paying attention to wear she was going. She bumped into another person, and fell down. When she saw that it was Weiss, she thought, ' _Oh no._ '

* * *

With Sora

Sora fell into the tree, but was fine because he had the agility to safely land onto a tree branch, and land on the ground.

" _All right._ " Sora said to himself. " _Let's see if I can find a partner._ " Sora then noticed five Grimms in front of him.

They were known as Shadow Princes, they had pitch black bodies, purple veins, yellow eyes, and Grimm masks. Sora then summoned his Rainfell keyblade and readied himself. The five Grimms charged at him and while Sora did the same. Sora managed to dodge their attacks and used his sword to slash one of them in back. He then charged at two of them and as they were about to slash at him, he jumped up and dived at them, cutting their heads off. The last two then charged again and he dodge them. While they were sliding on the ground, he pulled the trigger on his blade, shooting an energy blast at the last two Grimms, killing both of them instantly.

Sora wiped the sweat of his head, " _Man, what a workout_." However, he didn't notice that the first Grimm he slashed at was still alive and was about to attack, but was stopped by getting hit in the head with a dagger which caught Sora's attention.

' _What the hell?_ ' he thought to himself. Then he saw someone jump out of the trees and land right next to the Grimm they killed. The only he could see was their long silver haired that was tied at the end of it. The person pulled their dagger out of the head of the Grimm corpse. Sora then gulped and said, " _Hi there, I'm Sora, You're new partner._ "

The person then turned around and Sora got a good look at the person. The silvered haired person was a male with brown eyes and wore a crimson vest with purple outlines on it, beige pants with yellow pockets, brown boots, and a green holster on his left bicep. The boy also had a smile on his face and he said, " _Hello, Sora. My name is Tsubasa Otori._ "

Here is chapter 4 of SLNT RWBY and the first part of the Initiation. I hope some of the action was okay. I'm still a newbie at that.

First, Tsubasa from the Beyblade Metal Fight Series is the official T of SLNT and he will be fighting with a dagger.

Second, I have also added Gingka Hagane from Beyblade and Pinkie Pie from MLP and they are friends in this story.

Third, I didn't walk Pinkie Pie to be called that the entire story, so I took her middle name, 'Diana' and made her last name pink. Also I made her another pairing choice for Sora, because I can see Yang and Human Pinkie butting heads for the right to date Sora.

P.S. Just a reminder that I do not own any of the series in this fanfic. They all go to their respective owners which you can find in the description of the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; SLNT Initiation Pt. 2**

* * *

With Yang

While launching herself in the air with her Ember Celica gauntlets, Yang finally landed and look around to see if anyone was near her. When she couldn't see anyone she screamed, " _RUBY! SORA! ANYBODY?!_ "

She then heard resulting in the bushes behind her, which she decided to investigate.

" _Ruby, is that you?_ " Yang said as she spread the bush a part only to find an Ursa Grimm behind it. " _Nope._ "

The Ursa then swung its claws at Yang, but she managed to and readied herself to fight them. Another Ursa came out and stood next to the other one.

"Hey," asked Yang the two Ursas, "You two won't happened to see a red hooded girl or a porcupine looking boy would you?" One of them roared and charged her which she dodged and punch the Grimm back. "You could have just said no." The other Grimm, slightly faster than the other, managed to get close, but once again Yang dodged another strike from the two beasts.

Yang then laughs and says, " _Geez, you two couldn't hit the brawn side of a ba…Huh?_ " She got distracted when she saw something that horrified her, a single strand of her blonde hair fell to the ground and the two Grimms looked at each other in confusion.

" _You…_ " Yang said while clenching her fist and her lilac eyes turned a bloody red color. " _YOU MONSTERS!_ " She then exploded and charged at one of the Ursas, repeatedly punching it in the stomach over and over again until she launched it into some trees. Know that its buddy was dead, the final Grimm roared.

" _YOU WANT SOME TOO?!_ " Yang screamed at the Grimm. Before the Grimm had a chance to charge, it fell to ground, which confused the angry blonde. She then discovered that the Grimm was killed by a grey blade in its neck and it was connected to a black ribbon which belonged to the black haired girl Ruby met yesterday.

The Black haired girl pulled the ribbon retrieving her sword, sheathed it behind her back, and gave Yang smirk that said 'You're welcome.'

Yang's eye then turned back their lilac color, smiled, crossed her arms and said, " _I could've taken them._ "

* * *

In a different part of the forest

A girl was walking in the dark part of the forest looking around in fear. She had long light pink hair and turquois eyes. Her outfit was white tank top, a long green skirt with pink butterflies on it, long green boots and a yellow jacket with pink outlines. In hands, she clenched her weapon which was a greened handled katana.

She then noticed a little bunny in the bushes and, being a lover of animals, she walked over to it and saw that it was scared.

"Oh my," Said the girl in a very calming voice as she put her katana on the ground, " _Don't be afraid, little cutie. I'm not going to hurt you._ " The bunny then jump into the girl's arms and started snuggling her. " _See, no one's going to hurt._ "

She then heard something behind her and when she turned around, she saw a Beowolf starting behind her. She then screamed while still holding the bunny I her arms. And then…

" _Hey, Ugly! Over Hear!_ "

The Grimm look over to where the voice came, while the girl was still cowering. They saw a dark skin boy with brown dreads and brown eyes. He wore a cyan tank top with the words 'Hot Stuff' across the chest, black pants, cyan shoes, dog tags around his neck and cyan gauntlets. He also held a weird looking energy sword in his right hand and an energy rifle in his other hand. The Beowolf roared and charged at the boy. The boy with a smirk on his face charged at the Grimm, dodged an attack from it, and stabbed it in the chest with his energy sword, piercing its heart, killing it instantly.

The girl then look up to see what had happened, but cowered again when the boy approached her.

He noticed it and said, " _No. No. No. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you._ "

The girl looked up again and saw him reach his hand out to her which she took and got back up while still holding the bunny.

" _I'm sorry._ " Said the girl while trying to avoid eye contact. " _I'm just really shy when it comes to people._ "

The boy then smiled at her and said, " _It's no problem. Are you hurt?_ " the girl nodded no to him. " _Good. My name is Lavernius Tucker, but you can called me Tucker._ "

" _I'm Sarah. Sarah Fluttershy._ "

" _Well, Sarah, since we're partners now, we should get going before more Beowolves show up._ " Tucker said told Sarah. He then noticed that she hesitated a little bit. He then smiled and said, " _Don't worry, Sarah. Just stay behind me. I'll protect you and your little friend._ "

Sarah then nodded to him and two of them walked together.

* * *

With Diana

" _OH GIIIIIIIIIIINGIIIIII!_ " Diana yelled at the top of her lungs, then but hand near her ear to try and her a response from someone. When she none, she just huffed and said, "Oh well."

She then walked around while play with her yo-yo which was pink and blue with three balloons on it. She was also humming as she was walking away from the many Beowolf corpses that are in pieces.

" _If I can't Gingi anywhere._ " Diana said to herself, " _Maybe I can find that cute boy I met this morning._ " She then stopped and noticed humming. It's was weird to her because she wasn't' humming anymore. She look around and saw something that excited her.

A woman was walking through the forest. She had long black hair and violet eye. She wore a white dress shirt, black pants, a black vest with a music note stitched in pink, and a pink tie. She also had a cello case on her back.

This excited the pinked haired girl because even though it wasn't Gingka or Sora, she wanted to make new friends at the academy, so she sprinted towards her and smiled.

" _HELLO_ " Said Diana. But the black haired girl just looked at the pink haired girl that was now in front and kept walking. " _Um…I'm Diana. What's your name?_ " She asked but, once again, got no response.

This made Diana a little upset, because she doesn't like it when people ignore her.

" _Oh, come on._ "She said _,_ " _We're partners now. Can't you at least tell me you name?"_

The black haired girl simply sighed and look at the pink girl that had a sad look on her face. Even though she want to get through the initiation alone, she had to face the facts, she got a partner, and she has to follow the rules of the Initiation.

" _Octavia._ " the black haired girl told Diana in a British voice, " _Octavia Melody._ "

Diana then smiled and started bouncing with joy. " _Yay, it's nice to meet, Octi!_ " She then gave Octavia a hug which freak her out.

" _Um… It's Octavia. Not Octi._ "

" _Whatever let's get going, Octi!_ " Diana then started skipping to the direction that Octavia was going.

Octavia then sighed and thought to herself, ' _I think I made a grave mistake._ '

* * *

With Gingka

" _Diana!_ " Gingka yelled in desperation to find her. " _Damn it, Diana! Where are you?!_ " Gingka then sighed of disappointment as continued walking.

' _I hope she's okay._ ' He thought to himself, ' _And I really hope that the partner she has doesn't end up killing her._ ' Gingka then stop as he saw a bunch of Shadow Prince Grimms surrounding a boy in the middle.

The boy had orange hair that pointed up and dark blue eyes. His outfit was a black and purple sleeveless sweat shirt with the collar puffed up, white shorts with purple pockets, purple shoes, a yellow sweat band on his left hand, a weird neckless around his neck, and a pair of headphones on his head.

'Oh, crap.' The red haired boy thought to himself. 'I need to help him.'

As Gingka was about to pull out his weapon, the orange haired boy pulled out his purple and black pistol, loaded it with a dust cartage, and started shooting at the Shadow Prince Grimms, not even giving them a chance to get close to him.

Gingka was impressed of what he just saw, but he was also disappointed because he did even get to do anything.

" _I know you're there._ " The orange haired boy said which caught Gingka off guard, " _No use hiding. My semblance can sense your aura. My name is Neku and you might as well follow me because I know where we are supposed to go._ "

Gingka was freaked out, but then he thought if he followed him, he might find Diana. So he did what Neku said and went with him.

* * *

With Ruby and Weiss

" _Maybe it's this way._ " Weiss said while pacing around while Ruby was sitting on the ground picking at the grass. " _Or maybe it's this ways._ "

While Weiss was trying to figuring out where to go, Ruby was still pick at the grass and felt a little unhappy, because out of all of the people she would partnered with, she never thought it would be the girl she accidently exploded on. She was also thinking about how Roxas can put up with her. She was so prissy and so arrogant, which clearly shows because she wouldn't admit that they were lost.

" _Okay, Its official._ " Said Weiss, " _We passed._ "

Ruby then rolled her eyes and reminded the heiress, " _The only way for us to pass the Initiation is to collect a chess piece._ "

Weiss then crossed her arm and said, " _I have no idea what you talking about. We passed. End of story_."

The hooded girl got very annoyed with the heiress, stood from the ground, and asked, " _Why can't you just admit that we're lost._ "

" _Because we're not lost, I know exactly where to go._ " The heiress told her partner.

" _You obviously don't. We been walking around for a half an hour and we have made no progress._ "

Weiss got mad at Ruby and told her, "I don't see you helping."

" _Because I can admit that we're lost._ " Ruby told the heiress which made her even madder.

" _You know what?_ " The heiress ask the hooded girl, " _You need to stop trying to know what you're doing because you skipped two years of combat school. I trained for years and I know for a fact that I'm better than you!_ "

Ruby then yelled at the heiress, " _You don't even know anything about me!_ "

" _And I never will._ " Weiss as she turned away from Ruby. " _Honestly, I don't know what brother sees in you, but all I see is a fraud._ " The heiress then walked away and Ruby followed but not without cutting down a tree with her scythe.

* * *

With Roxas and Pyrrha

" _Hey, can I ask you question, Pyrrha?_ " Roxas asked his partner as they walked through the forest.

Pyrrha smiled and said, " _Ask away._ "

" _Why would you come to Beacon instead the higher up schools? You have so much strength because of your countless wins in tournaments. So, you should be in schools like Atlas or Vacuo._ "

Pyrrha let out a sigh and told her partner, " _Because I feel that this school will offer more to me than the others._ "

Roxas looked at her in confusion, " _In training?_ "

The red head simply smiled and said, " _In making friends._ "

The dirty blonde boy was surprised from her answer he got from his partner. Then he asked her. " _So, does that make us friends?_ "

Pyrrha simply nodded at him with a smile on face. Then the two of them heard something and they saw where it came from. It was a giant Deathstalker ready to strike at them. They both dodged and they ran because they both knew that they could take out a Deathstalker by themselves.

With Natsu and Lyra

As the two of them finally reached where they were supposed to go, Natsu and Lyra saw an old rune made of stone with moss going on it.

Natsu then saw something and told his partner, " _Hey look, it's my friend over there._ "

Lyra then looked over and saw Blake and she was with Yang. She then yelled, " _Blake!_ "

Blake and Yang looked over and saw Natsu and Lyra running towards them.

" _Yo, what's up, Pinkie?_ " Yang asked Natsu which ticked him off.

" _My name is Natsu._ " He reminded Yang, but he knew just by looking at the smirk on her face that she did that on purpose.

" _Blake!_ " said the mint Faunus

" _Lyra!_ " said the black haired girl

Both Lyra and Blake hugged each other and if it wasn't for the fact that they had to pass the Initiation, they would have hugged all day.

Blake then noticed bandages on Lyra's shoulder and was concerned. She then asked, " _Lyra, what happened to your shoulder?_ "

Lyra smiled and said, " _I may have gotten my into some trouble with some Beowolves. But luckily for me, Natsu helped me out._ " She then point Blake's attention to Natsu.

She then looked at him and said, " _Thank you for helping my friend, Natsu._ "

" _No, problem._ " Natsu said with a smile while shaking hand with Blake, " _So are you Blake?_ " she then nodded, " _Lyra would not stop talking about. She said you two have been friends ever since you were kids._ "

" _Hey guys! I think I found the chess pieces._ " Yang yelled for the top on the stairs of a weird temple.

Natsu ran up the stair to catch up with Yang, but Blake grabbed Lyra arm and asked her in a hushed voice, " _Did you tell him about…the thing?_ "

" _Don't worry, girl._ " Lyra whispered with a smile, " _I left that part out._ "

The two then went up the stairs and saw Yang and Natsu looking at some chess pieces.

" _So,_ " Lyra said with her hands behind her head, " _these are the chess piece were supposed to retrieve?_ "

" _Yep._ " Natsu responded to his partner, " _And I looks like some of the pieces are missing._ "

" _Well, let's just pick one and get out of here._ " Blake told them.

" _Ooh._ " Yang said while holding one of the white knight chess pieces, " _How about this cute little pony?_ "

Blake then sighed and said, " _That'll do._ "

" _Whatever,_ " Natsu said holding the black version of the piece that Yang has, " _My horse looks bad ass._ "

Lyra then snatched the piece away from Natsu, " _It's called a Knight, you moron._ "

The four of them then heard screaming coming from the sky and they look up and they saw something they'd never seen before. Both Ruby and Weiss were on a Nevermore Grimm flying over them and the screaming came from Weiss.

" _THIS IS THE STUPIDEST IDEA YOU HAVE EVER COME UP WITH!_ " Yelled Weiss as she was holding on for her life.

" _WELL IT WAS EITHER THIS OR CONTINUE WALKING!_ "Yelled Ruby

" _TO BE HONEST! I WOULD HAVE RATHER WALKED!_ "

Natsu, Yang, Lyra and Blake looked up in confusion at what their witnessing.

" _Well, that is one way to get to a temple._ " Natsu said

Lyra looked up with hand hovering over her eyes to see a little better. She then told them, " _I think they're gonna fall._ "

" _No, they're not._ " Yang said, but in her mind, she was worried that her sister might fall.

" _Yeah,_ " Natsu agreed, " _They're going to become huntresses soon. There is no way there gonna do something that stupid, right?_ "

Lyra then confirmed, " _Yep, they're falling._ " When she said that, the other looked up in horror as what she said was correct. Both Weiss and Ruby we falling a screaming on the top of their lungs.

Yang then yelled, " _RUBY!_ "

Then two figures came out of nowhere and caught them. One of them was Roxas and he caught Ruby. The other was Tucker and he caught Weiss.

" _Ruby, are you okay?_ " Roxas asked

Ruby with her face now as red as her hood said, " _Ye…Yeah I'm okay._ "

Roxas sighed in relieve, put her down and said, " _That's good._ "

Ruby was still blushing but she notice a white knight piece on the ground and said, " _Ooh, a pony._ "

" _Roxas._ " Weiss said hugging her little brother, " _Are you okay? Is anything broken?_ "

Roxas had an annoyed look on his face and said, " _Yes, sis, I'm fine._ "

Tucker, mad at the fact that the heiress didn't thank him, walk over to one of the white rook pieces and picked it up.

After Ruby got her piece, Yang charged at her. " _Ruby! Thank god, you're okay._ " The blonde then gave the hooded girl a big hug. Then her face went from the blushing red to a purple color.

" _Yang…can't…breathe._ "

Roxas felt bad for Ruby because the hug that his sister was giving was gentle and kind. Ruby just looked like she was being crushed to death.

" _Hey, kid._ " Said Tucker which caught Roxas' attention. "Catch" He then threw one of the rook pieces to him which he caught.

" _Um…Thanks._ " Roxas said and Tucker nodded to him. He then asked him, " _So, where's your partner?_ "

Tucker then point at a stone pillar which Sarah was hiding behind it. She waved to them and Roxas waved back.

Tucker then asked him, " _Where's your partner?_ "

A big crashing sound happened behind them and Roxas then hang his head and point in the direction of the crashing sound. Everyone then looked over and saw Pyrrha holding off the Deathstalker.

" _YOU'RE PARNTER IS PYRRHA NIKOS?!_ " Weiss asked with a surprised look on her face.

" _AND YOU MADE DEATHSTALKER FOLLOW YOU RIGHT WHERE WE ARE?!_ " Tucker asked in anger.

Roxas just said, " _Maybe._ "

" _YAHOO!_ " said a voice behind them and they saw Diana ready and Ursa with her Yo-Yo tied around its neck. Everyone at the temple was looking in awe as Diana came in front of them with Ursa now dead. Behind the Ursa with Octavia kneeling trying to catch her breathe.

" _Diana, please don't ever do that again._ " Octavia said out of breathe.

" _Don't worry about it Octi._ " Diana said to her. She then saw the white bishop pieces. " _Ooh, a pointy thingy._ "

Then they heard more screaming and the group saw where it came from. It was Gingka and Neku being chased by a Goliath Grimm.

" _WHY WOULD TRY AND KILL A GRIMM TEN TIMES BIGGER THAN US?!_ "

Neku just looked at his partner and said, " _I thought it would be fun._ "

Tucker used his energy rifle the shoot the Goliath to distract it making both Gingka and Neku get to safety on the temple. Gingka fell face first into the ground while Neku was standing still.

Diana then came over to Gingka with a big smile on her face and said, " _Hello, Gingi. I have a present for you._ " She then placed a white bishop piece in his open hand.

" _Thank…You…Diana._ "

Weiss then said, " _First a Nevermore, then a Deathstalker, and now a Goliath. What's next?_ "

Ruby then said, " _I think you just jinxed us._ " She pointed to Sora and Tsubasa as their fighting a King Taijitu Grimm.

The two headed Grimm kept striking at the two boys as they dodged and slashed their weapons at it.

"My hero!" Diana said as her eyes turned to hearts annoying Yang when she saw it.

" _Tsubasa!_ " Sora yelled to his partner, " _Go get one of the chess pieces! I'll hold it off for as long as I can._ "

Tsubasa nodded and used his semblance to sprint towards the temple, grab the black knight piece, and went back to help his partner.

" _That was quick._ " Natsu said

Yang then said with her arms in the air, "Yay, no we can die together."

* * *

 **Here is the second part of the Initiation and the final part will the announcement of who is teaming up with who. I have a feeling that the chapters in this story are getting longer as I write them.**

 **First; I added four characters to the story. They are Octavia and Fluttershy (Sarah) from MLP, Tucker from Red vs. Blue, and Neku from The World Ends with You.**

 **Second; I gave Neku a gun and human Fluttershy a katana because I couldn't think of any other what weapons to give them.**

 **Third; Human Fluttershy is wearing her Equestria outfit, I just add a jacket to it. Octavia was given this outfit; . . And Tucker was given this design; search/frank%20dufresne, you see it when you find the Hot Stuff written on the shirt.**

 **Also, thank you pinkiepierock for suggesting Tucker in the story.**

 **One more thing that I forgot to mention in the last chapter, the Shadow Prince Grimms are the taller shadow heartless from Kingdom Hearts II, I just add Grimm mask to them.**

 **Just to Reminder;**

 **RWBY & Red vs. Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Kingdom Hears & the World Ends with You belongs to Square Enix**

 **My Little Pony and Beyblade belongs Hasbro**

 **And Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; SLNT Initiation Pt.3**

The students knew that they might not survive the situation they were in. There were four giant Grimms in front of them, a Nevermore, a Deathstalker, a Goliath, and a King Taijitu. Sora and Tsubasa were trying their best to try and defeat the King Taijitu while Pyrrha was fighting the Deathstalker. Everyone was standing back as three of their future classmates were risking their lives to keep everyone safe from the Grimms. Ruby could take it anymore.

" _Hang on, Sora!_ " Ruby yelled as she was about to sprint towards the others to help them, but Weiss grabbed her hood, stopping her and she got mad, " _What are you doing, Weiss?!_ "

" _Why are going out there by yourself?_ " Weiss asked with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

The red girl then looked at her and said " _We can't just leave them to fight on their own!_ "

" _Well duh, but do you think you alone can improve the situation we're in right now?_ " The heiress asked the hooded girl.

Ruby, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Weiss was right. Her joining Sora, Tsubasa, and Pyrrha would make much of a difference.

" _In my opinion,_ " Weiss told ruby, " _We all have to go help them and we're going to have to use team work to take out the Giant Grimms._ "

Roxas was shocked when his sister said that because he never thought that she would be willing to work with a team.

But he sighed and said, " _She's right._ " Everyone then looked at Roxas as he clenched his Bonds of Fire keyblade in his hand. " _I'm going to help my partner._ " Roxas then sprinted towards his partner, scaring Weiss death.

Sarah saw the bravery that Roxas had and decided that she wanted to help. She told her partner, " _Maybe we should go help them out too._ "

Tucker thought about it, but then said, " _You know what? Why not? Let's go, Partner._ " Sarah nodded at him and the two of them went with Roxas to help Pyrrha to defeat the Deathstalker Grimm.

" _DIBS ON THE GIANT ELEPHANT!_ " Diana screamed as she spirited towards the Goliath Grimm.

" _DIANA!_ " Scream Octavia as she and Gingka followed her.

" _GET BACK HERE!_ " The red haired boy screamed

Neku then sighed and said, " _Might as well give them a hand_." He then ran to help Diana, Octavia, and his partner to fight the Goliath.

" _I don't know about you_ _guys._ " Natsu said to the girls, " _But gonna go help Sora and his buddy._ "

Lyra then smirked and said, " _Right with ya, partner._ "

Both Natsu and Lyra went to go help Sora and Tsubasa fight the King Taijitu Grimm, worrying Blake.

" _BE CAREFUL, LYRA!_ " the black haired girl said to her friend.

" _Um…I think we should be worrying about ourselves._ " Said Yang as she point at the Nevermore Grimm striking down at them.

* * *

With Diana, Octavia, Gingka & Neku

" _Hello._ " Diana said to the Goliath Grimm which looked down at her. " _So, how are you today, Mister Elephant?_ "

" _DIANA, DON'T GET CLOSE TO THAT THING!_ " Gingka screamed as he pulled out his Storm Pegasus pistol and started firing at the Grimm.

The Grimm then started to stomp around and Diana managed to use her semblance to teleport out of danger. She was now in the air and, with big smile on her face, she threw her yo-yo at the Grimm which grew three silver curved blades on it and hit the Goliath in the back, cutting it.

While the Grimm was busy trying to catch Diana because she kept teleporting, both Neku and Gingka used their guns to shoot at it trying to help Diana however they can. Neku, using his semblance, found a weak spot on the Goliath and shout, " _AIM FOR THE LEGS! THAT'S ITS WEAKNESS!_ "

" _I'M ON IT!_ " Octavia shouted as she opened her cello case and took out an oak cello. She pushed a button on it and the base part of the cello split, revealing an axe hidden inside. She then run towards the Goliath and slashed at one of its front legs, making it kneel.

Gingka then put a dust cartage in to his blue and black pistol and held the trigger down. The gun then started to charge and then he looked threw the scope of his gun to aim at its back legs and fired. He fired a giant ball of white and blue energy and hit the Grimm's its right leg, making it fall to the ground.

" _DIANA, FINISH IT!_ " Gingka said to his pink haired friend.

Diana then waved and said, "Okey-Dokey-Lokey!" She then teleported into the air launched her bladed yo-yo into the Goliaths throat, finally putting it down. She landed safely on the ground, wiped the blood of her yo-yo and started to play with it, while the others we're relived that the Grimm is now dead.

* * *

With Pyrrha, Roxas, Sarah, and Tucker

Roxas, Sarah, and Tucker finally got to the collapsed bridge where Pyrrha was and they saw that she was holding her own against the Deathstalker Grimm. The Roxas charge with his weapon in hand to help his partner, while Tucker gave Sarah his rifle.

" _Can you shoot?_ " Tucker asked which made Sarah go red in the face.

" _Wha…What?!_ ' Sarah asked to Tucker. She then admitted " _I…I…I never used a rifle before?_ "

" _Well you can't take down a Deathstalker with just a plain katana._ " Tucker told her which she nodded in agreement. " _Just aim at the Grimm and fire._ " Tucker then ran to help Pyrrha and Roxas and used his energy blade to slash at the Grimm.

Pyrrha, with her spear and shield, attacked the Grimm multiple times. She manage to dodge every single attack the Deathstalker threw at her. Then, she turned her spear into a rifle and shot at the Grimm's eyes.

Roxas and Tucker was guarding against the Deathstalker's claws. Its tail was about to strike at Roxas, which made Pyrrha worry. She knew that if the strike didn't kill him, the poison in its spike would.

Right as she was about to help Roxas, shots were fired at the Grimms tail which made the beast roar in pain. The three then turned around and saw that the shots came for Sarah. Roxas waved at her, which was his way of saying 'thanks,' which Sarah waved back.

Tucker then noticed that the shots from the rifle loosened the Deathstalker's tail spike, which gave him an idea.

"Yo, red-head!" Tucker shouted which caught Pyrrha's attention. "Launch me at its tail!"

The red-head was confused, but she did what his said, kneeling down with her shield in the air. Tucker then jump to the shield and Pyrrha launched Tucker at the tail of the beast. Tucker manage to cut the spike of its tail, causing it to fall on its head.

He then shouted at Roxas, " _Hey, Kid! NAIL IT!_ "

Roxas then did what he said, climbed on to a pillar, and jumped into the air. While in the air, he activated the dust in his Bonds of Fire, which cause it glow orange and steam up. He hit the spike as hard as he could and it caused what was left of the bridge to crumble making both Roxas and the Deathstalker fall.

" _ROXAS!_ " Pyrrha shout as she and Tucker went to the bridge to try and find him.

Luckily, Roxas grabbed on to a vine that was hang on the cliff. Pyrrha then held her hand to try to lift him up. Roxas then turned his keyblade back to its tiny form, put it in his pocket, and grabbed his partner's hand.

When Roxas got up, Pyrrha smiled and said, " _Great work, Roxas._ " Roxas nodded at her with a smile on his face.

" _Awesome job, kid._ " Tucker said to Roxas as the two bumped fists.

Sarah then came to meet up with the others, and she was about to give the rifle back to Tucker, but he pushed it back to her.

" _Keep it._ " Tucker told Sarah, " _You earn it._ "

Sarah then smiled and quietly said, "Thank you, partner."

As Tucker was introducing Roxas to Sarah, Pyrrha looked at them and thought, 'I'm glad I came to Beacon.'

* * *

With Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

While the Nevermore was flying in the air around a tower, the four girls were shooting at the trying their best to hit it, and known of the shots were hitting. The Grimm then attack the tower, causing the tower to shake and also making Blake fall off.

Blake then threw her weapon around the Nevermore's neck, and swung around to and landed on its headed using her 'Run Away' semblance. She then slashed at the Grimm's back using both her blade and the holster, leaving many scratches on it.

Yang then jump on to a pillar and continues to fire her projectiles using her weapons which caught the Grimms attention. As the Grimm opened its beak, trying to eat Yang, she held the beak wide open and start shooting into its mouth.

" _I! HOPE! YOUR! HUNGRY!"_ Yang said as she continued to shoot at the Grimm. Then she jump out and landed right next to Blake.

Ruby then got an idea and whispered it to Weiss, which made her sigh and say, " _I hope you know what you're doing._ "

Ruby then used her speed to run to Blake and Yang. "Hey, guy, use the ribbon." Said Ruby.

The two were confused but did what she said. Blake threw her weapon at Yang, she caught it and Ruby jump on to the Ribbon. Weiss then put one of her glyphs up pulling the ribbon back, when it disappear, Ruby was launched towards the Nevermore and she it by the neck.

Both Ruby and the Nevermore landed on the side of the cliff. Weiss then put many glyphs in a straight line and then she used her speed to run up the side of the cliff with the Grimm being dragged by its neck. When she got to the top, she cut the Nevermore's head off and stood on the cliff while rose petals were flying around her.

* * *

With Sora, Lyra, Natsu, and Tsubasa

The last four students were having trouble with the King Taijitu Grimm because it had two heads, so giant snake had double the striking power, not letting any of them hit the beast. Not to mention that it also had great speed, making it even a harder target

" _Dammit!_ " Natsu said, " _This is so frustrating!_ "

" _No kidding_." Lyra said to her partner, " _This thing won't sit still._ "

Tsubasa then told them, " _Don't worry, my friend. This thing should have a weakness somewhere._ "

Sora was thinking about how he and the others can defeat the Grimm. He then sighed and thought, ' _I guess I have no choice. I have to call a friend._ '

The silver haired boy saw that his partner was about to get hit by the Grimm and yelled, " _Sora, look out!_ "

Sora then hit by one of King Taijitu's heads. He got launched into a stone wall and fell onto the ground. He manage to get back up, but he got dizzy and kneeled. He then saw the blood dripping off his head and landing on his hand.

' _Okay,_ ' the spikey haired boy thought, " _Now I really don't have a choice._ " He got up fully and touched the blood on his head.

The others looked at him confusion, trying to figure out what he was doing. Then a summoning circle came out of the blood and glowed a bright blue color.

" _Please._ " Sora said, " _Help me and my friends out…_ "

The summoning circle got even bigger and his left eye started to glow the same color as the summon circle. He then shouted…

" _LIONGALE!_ "

The summoning circle glowed even brighter almost blinding everyone. But then they all saw something as the light began to find.

They all saw a giant lion creature with snow white fur, beautiful blue mane, and glowing blue eyes. It also had armor on its paws and a blade on its tail.

Sora then smiled and told the creature, " _Attack the King Taijitu._ "

The beast then roared and did what it's master said, charging at the Grimm with incredible speed. The Grimm tried to strike before the creature got close, but the Lion was slightly faster it managed to scratch the eye of one of the heads. It the jump onto the other head and started biting at it.

Tsubasa, Natsu, and Lyra were looking at the beast in amazement, thinking how Sora knows that level of Semblance.

Sora then yelled, " _NOW! WHILE THE GRIMM IS DISTRACTED! HIT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!_ "

All three of them did what Sora and attack the Grimm with everything they had.

Natsu put his hands together and created a giant fireball that he threw at King Taijitu, engulfing it in flames.

Lyra used her Levitation semblance to fly up into the air and came down at one of the Grimm's heads with her spear, cutting it clean off.

Tsubasa used his Enhancement semblance to make his body immune to Natsu's flames and he used his Earth Eagle dagger to stab it in the other hand. He look at Sora letting him know that he should do the finishing.

Sora then charged at the last Grimm and cut the last head off. The then fell to ground and watched as the corpse of the King Taijitu burning right in front of them. They were happy to see that they finally finished of the beast in front of them.

While Natsu and Lyra were celebrating their victory, Tsubasa looked over to his partner and saw him with the Lion creature he summoned. Sora was petting the white beast and said, " _Thank you, Liongale._ " The beast then licked the side of Sora's face, making him smile. Tsubasa then smiled and thought, ' _I would be surprised if he became the leader._ "

* * *

At Beacon Academy

Headmaster Ozpin just finished introducing the first team that passed the Initiation, Team CRDL (pronounced Cardinal) which made up of four men led by Cardin Winchester.

"I don't like that guy." Natsu and Lyra said in unison making them look at each other and then looking away while blushing.

As Team CRDL walked off the stage, the headmaster then called the next group of students.

" _Roxas Schnee. Pyrrha Nikos. Lavernius Tucker. Sarah_ _Fluttershy._ " Ozpin said as the four student appeared in front of him. " _The four of you have retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From now on, you will be working together as…Team PRFT (Pronounced Perfect). Led by…Lavernius Tucker._ "

Roxas was shocked because he thought Pyrrha would be their leader, but he, as well as the other three members of his team bowed and left the stage. The Headmaster then called the next group.

" _Octavia Melody. Diana Pink. Gingka Hagane. Neku Sakuraba._ " The four teens were now standing on stage. " _The four of you retrieved the White Bishop_ _Pieces. From now on, you will be working together as…Team PGON (Pronounced Pagan). Led by…Diana Pink._ "

Both Gingka and Octavia were a little worried about the headmaster's choice in their leader, while Neku didn't really. But none the less, they were proud of their little pink friend. They bowed and left.

" _Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long._ " The four girls then approached Ozpin. " _The four of you have retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From now on you will be working together as…Team RWBY (Pronounced Ruby). Led by…Ruby Rose._ "

Both Weiss and Ruby were shocked at what they just heard, but Yang went and gave her sister a crushing hug.

" _And finally…_ " Ozpin said while the last four students were bandaged up from their fight. " _Tsubasa Otori. Sora King. Lyra Heartstrings. Natsu Dragneel. The four of you have retrieve the Black Knight Pieces. From now on, you four shall be working together as…Team SLNT (Pronounced Silent.) Led by…Sora King._ "

Sora then smiled and felt a hand belonging to his partner who smiled at him and said, "Congratulations." Sora then nodded and he and the rest of Team SLNT bowed.

* * *

At night

At an unknown warehouse there were a bunch of White Fang members and they were meeting up with a man whose mug shot has been all over the new,

"Open the case." Said the criminal as one of the member opened a chest revealing Blue dust crystals. The man smiled and told them while putting out his cigar, "We need more."

* * *

 **The Final part of the Initiation is done. YAY!**

 **First; I gave Octavia an axe because why the hell not?**

 **Second; I skipped Team CRDL because I hate them.**

 **Third; Sora's Liongale summon is based on his Simba summon from the first Kingdom Hearts game. I just changed it to him using blood instead of using charms. And yes, he will have more summons.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7; Class in Section**

* * *

It was now morning in the dorms of Beacon Academy. In one of the rooms was Team SLNT in their beds. Natsu and Lyra was still sleeping in their beds while Sora woke up from his sleep and let out a yawn. He rubbed his eye and then saw his partner looking out the window in his Beacon school outfit, a black suit with the jacket having gold outlines on it, a white dress shirt, a blue vest and a red tie.

" _Good morning, my friend._ " Tsubasa said while sipping his coffee he got from the Beacon cafeteria.

Sora then got up from his bed and walked over to him while still wearing his blue pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt. He then said, " _Morning, Tsubasa._ " The two of them looking at the beautiful view that was outside their window.

" _Yesterday, was pretty eventful, wasn't it?_ " Tsubasa asked his partner.

" _You said it._ " Sora said. " _I mean think about it. We fought giant Grimms. We passed the initiation. And we became a team with Natsu and Lyra._ "

The two of them then looked at their teammates, still sound asleep with Natsu snoring and Lyra holding her pillow.

" _Not to mention that you became our leader._ " Said the silvered haired boy.

" _I know._ " Said the brown haired boy. _"I still can't wrap my head around that_. _I mean out of the four of us, why would Headmaster Ozpin chose me?_ "

Tsubasa then told his partner, " _Sora, you've earned that important position because of your leadership and you're semblance._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _Thank you, Tsubasa. That means a lot._ " Tsubasa nodded at him and the two looked out the window. Sora then asked, " _Hey, what time is it?_ "

Tsubasa than pointed at the alarm clock on the dresser in front of them and it said 8:35 which made Sora panicked.

" _OH CRAP!_ " Sora yelled and went over to Lyra's bed and started shake her awake, while Tsubasa sipped his coffee in amusement.

Lyra was forcefully awoken by her leader which made her really cranky. She then asked, " _What the hell, dude?_ " She then saw the time and had the same reaction as Sora. She panicked and went to the bathroom to change out of her white t-shirt and mint green pajama bottoms into her school uniform.

" _NATSU, WAKE UP!_ " Sora said as he shook his shirt-less teammate which made him mumbled. Sora then said " _Come on, we're going to be late._ "

* * *

In the lecture hall

Team SLNT finally made it to the lecture hall with only 10 minutes to spare. Tsubasa then found a seat at one of the desks while the other were trying to catch their breath because they had to run from their dorms all the way to the other side of the school where the lecture hall was.

" _Hey guys._ " A voice said which made three members SLNT looked behind them and they see Team RWBY in their school uniforms which was the same one Lyra was wearing, a brown jacket with gold outlines, a white dress shirt and a red plaid skirt. Ruby with her hood with the school uniform ask the three, " _Are you okay?_ "

Yang then said, " _Yeah, you guy look like you just ran from the dorms._ "

Sora then look at the blonde with an annoyed look on his face and said, " _That's because we did. Tsubasa didn't wake up us till 8:35._ "

" _In my defense,_ " the silver haired boy added, " _you three looked so peaceful so I left you alone._ "

" _Well, if it makes you feel better,_ " Weiss said to Sora, " _Our 'leader' decided that it was more important to organize our dorm then getting to class on time._ "

Ruby then raised her arms and said, " _We made it didn't we?_ "

" _HELLO._ " Said a loud voice that made both Team SLNT and RWBY jump. They looked behind them and they saw Team PGON in their school uniforms. The only difference was that Diana's dress shirt was unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage and Neku didn't have a jacket.

" _Hey guys._ " Sora said. " _I see you guys just here too._ "

" _Yeah, because…_ " Gingka said as turned to his partner, " _Somebody didn't set the alarm._ "

Neku just rolled his eyes and continued to listening to his music.

" _Man, I really like these school uniforms._ " The pink haired girl while twirling around. " _There just so comfy._ "

" _Easy for you to say._ " Said Lyra with an embarrassed look on her face.

Blake saw her friend and asked, " _Are you okay, Lyra?_ "

" _No, Blake I'm not._ " said the mint Faunus, " _Why was I given a skirt?_ "

Octavia then chimed into the conversation, " _Because it's dress code. Boys wear suits and girls wear skirts._ "

" _I know, but…I'm not the kind of girl that wears skirts._ "

Then Natsu said, " _Well if it makes you feel better. I'm not the kind guy who wears suit like this. Plus I think you good in a skirt._ "

Lyra then blushed even more when her partner said that and tried to hide it with her hands, but Blake knew what was going on?

As Sora was looking at his teammates, he didn't notice that Diana was getting very close to him, making Yang a little jealous.

" _So, Sora_ " said the pink haired girl which caught his attention. He then noticed that she was very close to his left side of him and he could see her exposed cleavage and his face went completely red. She then asked a seductive look on her face, "What do you think about my outfit, Sora?"

Sora wanted to be polite and say that she look good, but he was so distracted by Diana's cleavage that he just kept stuttering. Yang got kind of mad, because she likes Sora and he deserves better then the pink menace. She was about punch her in the face but then…

" _All right class._ " Said a very stern voice catching everyone off guard and they saw their professor, who was chubby, had grey hair and mustache, and wore a red suit with gold outlines. He then said, " _Take your seats, students, class is about to begin._ "

Everyone in class took their seats. Teams RWBY and PGON sat together in one role with the leaders sitting next to each other. While the rest of team SLNT sat with Tsubasa's role, which also had Team PRFT in it.

Sora sat next to Pyrrha and asked, " _Hey, Pyrrha, where's Tucker?_ " the red head then point him towards her leader who was talking to some girls.

Pyrrha then said, " _I don't know why, but I don't trust my 'leader'._ "

" _Oh come on, Pyrrha._ " Roxas said to his partner, " _Tucker takes his role as a leader very seriously._ "

Sarah then added, " _Plus he is very kind to us and helps us train. Just give him a chance._ "

Tucker then sat down next to his shy partner and waved at the girls he was talking to. He then said, " _Man, so many cute girls on campus. Bow Chicka Bow Wow._ " When he said that line, it made Sarah blush, Roxas chuckle, and Pyrrha role her eyes.

Then the professor said, " _Good morning, student. I am Professor Peter Port and I will be teaching you the types of weapons, semblances and Grimms that can be seen all over Remnant. But first, will Team SLNT stand please?"_

The four were confused, but did what the professor said and stood. Professor Port pulled out a scroll and turned on the hologram on it.

He then continued, " _Believe it or not, students. These four have powerful semblances that is not common in Vale._ " He then showed slides of each member of Team SLNT using their semblances.

" _Mr. Otori has a semblance called Enhancement allowing him to enhance any part of his body to increase its potential. For example, he can enhance his legs to run at sonic speed, or he can enhance his skin to make it immune to fire._ " Everyone looked at Tsubasa in amazement to which he just smiled.

" _Mr. Dragneel has the semblance Fire Dragon giving him the ability to control or produce fire attacks. He might even have the ability to eat fire dust_." Everyone in the class, including Natsu's team, was shock that he might be able to eat a highly powerful energy source. Natsu made a cocky smirk on his face.

" _Ms. Heartstrings has the Levitation semblance which allows her to stop herself from falling and float to fight giant Grimms._ " Lyra just got embarrassed when the class looked at her.

" _However, none of them can be more amazing then Mr. King's Summon semblance. Which not only allows him to summon his weapon at will, but…_ " professor Port then showed Sora's Liongale, which shocked the entire class. " _With just one drop of his own blood, he can summon creatures to help him fight._ " Then the professor turned to the SLNT leader and asked, " _How many?_ "

Sora was confused and asked, " _Excuse me, sir?_ "

"H _ow many creatures can you summon?_ "

Sora then told the professor, " _Well. Professor, so far I can summon…Five._ " Everyone was shocked when he said that.

" _I see. Five._ " Said the grey haired professor. " _And how many can you summon at a time._ "

Sora then sighed and said, " _If I wanted to…All of them._ " Everyone's mouths dropped, because a regular summoner can summon only one at a time, but Sora can summon all five.

Yang then blushed and whispered to herself, " _He's even more amazing then thought._ "

Diana heard what the blonde said and thought, ' _Why, that blonde bimbo. Is she trying to take my man? I'll show_ _her._ ' She then noticed that Ruby was drawing something. She asked the hooded girl, " _Whatcha drawing?_ "

Ruby showed Diana the drawing and both of them shared a little laugh. Roxas got curious and asked the two, " _What's so funny?_ " The girls then gave him the picture and it was the professor with stink lines coming out of him and it said 'Professor Poo" on the top and it made him chuckle.

" _Mr. Schnee!_ " the professor said which made Roxas jump. " _Did something I say sound funny to you?_ "

Roxas then hid Ruby's drawing and said, " _N…Nothing, sir._ "

Professor Port then brushed his mustache and then said, "Go to the locker room and change into your combat outfit and bring your weapon."

Roxas wanted to tell him that it was a misunderstanding, but he didn't want to get Ruby in trouble, so he just did what the professor said.

As the professor continued his lecture, Weiss looked at her leader and she was not happy.

* * *

A few minutes later

Roxas came back to the class wearing his normal attire with his Bonds of Fire in his hand. He then noticed a cage on the other side of the class.

" _Now, Mr. Schnee."_ Said Professor Port. " _I want you to demonstrate you fighting style in front of the class for me._ "

Roxas then looked at his teammates, and both Pyrrha and Sarah felt bad for him, while Tucker rooted for him and saying, " _You got this, little buddy._ " He then noticed SLNT, PGON, and RWBY were supporting him too while his sister just simply watched, making Roxas a little sad. He also noticed Ruby, who had a depressed look on her face. He knew that she felt bad for getting him in trouble.

The professor then told him, " _Whenever you're ready._ "Roxas then readied himself and the professor open the cage revealing a Boarbatusk Grimm inside.

The Grimm then turned into a ball and rolled towards Roxas. He managed to dodge the attack and tried to strike at the beast, but it dodged. The Grimm then did its rolling attack again and Roxas used his weapon to guard. The force from the attack pushed him back and he landed on his back, worrying his friend, his partner and his sister. He jumped back up and activated the dust in his blade and tried to strike the beast again. But the Boarbatusk was still rolling around at full speed, not letting Roxas hit it. It then strike Roxas down again, he started bleeding.

" _ROXAS!_ " Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha screamed in unison. Roxas heard them and got back up again. The Boarbatusk just did a normal charge attack and Roxas closed his eyes, clenched his left hand, and he punched the Grimm in the face, pushing it back. Everyone, including the professor, saw that his left hand was coated in a red aura with black smoke and blue electricity coming out. Everyone just witnessed Roxas' semblance, Drive. The Grimm then did its rolling attack one last time and Roxas moved the Drive aura to his right hand which coated the Bonds of Fire and he too charged at the beast. Roxas slashed right through the Grimm's body and because of his aura, the Boarbatusk exploded, leaving nothing but ashes.

Professor Port then clapped, " _Bravo, Mr. Schnee! Bravo!_ "

Then the entire class clapped for Roxas and he bowed in front of the class. And he saw all of his friends cheered for him.

" _Alright, Roxas!_ " Sora said.

" _Well done!_ " Tsubasa said.

" _That was awesome!_ " Said Natsu

" _He was incredible_." Said Gingka

" _Twas a good show indeed._ " Octavia told Gingka while both Diana and Yang whistled.

Even Roxas' team was cheering for his victory.

Then he saw Weiss just get up from her seat and started to leave the classroom.

Ruby noticed it and asked, " _Aren't you going cheer your brother?_ " Weiss then got angry and just slapped Ruby in the face, shocking both her and the other teams.

As Weiss left the classroom, Roxas ran after her and said, " _Sis, wait up._ "

* * *

 **Here is chapter 7 of SLNT RWBY.**

 **First; this chapter will hopefully help you understand the semblance for each member of Team SLNT.**

 **Second; I put Roxas in against the Boarbatusk instead of Weiss because I wanted to introduce his Drive semblance. It's different then the Drive forms from the Kingdom Hearts game, but I want to be different.**

 **Third; if you noticed Yang was angry at Diana (Pinkie Pie) because she was getting close to him and Diana was made at Yang because she was gushing over him.**

 **Why did Weiss slap Ruby? Find out next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8; Learn to Acceptance**

* * *

As Weiss walked out of the classroom, she was thinking about how mad she was at Ruby for putting her little brother in that situation with the Boarbatusk. Roxas followed from behind and kept calling his sister, but she kept walking away.

" _Weiss, wait up!_ " Roxas said as he grabbed Weiss' arm making her finally stop walking.

" _What?!_ " Weiss asked in a very angry tone and pulled her arm away from her brother. When she realized it was him, she calmly said, " _Oh, Roxas. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…_ "

Roxas cut her off by saying, " _Forget about that. What was that about?_ "

" _What are you talking about?_ "The heiress asked.

" _I'm talking about you slapping Ruby in class!_ " Angry younger brother reminded his older sister, " _Why did you do that? She did nothing wrong._ "

The heiress then got mad, " _She did nothing wrong?! She got you in trouble with the professor, she got you hurt by the Boarbatusk, and she has been acting like a child ever since we got to Beacon._ " As the two siblings were arguing they didn't notice that Ruby was listening.

" _What are you talking about, Weiss?_ "Roxas asked his sister.

Weiss then remembered the event she was in with Ruby and the said. " _I'm talking about the fact that she did nothing to earn her position. She acted like a child since day one. She's nothing but a fraud._ "

Ruby silently gasped because that was the same word Weiss called her in the forest during the initiation. The more she listened, the sadder she got.

Roxas on the other hand was baffled at what he just heard. He then said, " _Excuse me? But if I recall, you were the one in temple during the fight with the giant Grimms saying that we all should work together as a team._ "

" _Yes, I did!_ " Weiss said to her brother, " _However, I never said I wanted to be a part of team where that irresponsible, childish, and useless girl as my leader!_ " When Weiss said that, tears started to roll down Ruby's face. However, Roxas got furious with her sister.

" _Is this because you didn't become the leader?_ " He asked, " _Because if it is, that is the most selfish thing I ever heard!_ "

Weiss just ignored the question and just told her brother, " _Just stay away from her, Roxas! She is a bad influence on you!_ "

" _Excuse me._ " Roxas asked. " _You can't tell me who I can or can't hang out with. You're not…'father' and you're definitely not Winter!_ "

" _Whatever_. _"_ The heiress said as she turned her back on her brother, " _Ozpin made a mistake with her. End of story._ " She then walked away.

Sora walked out of class to see if everything was okay, but all he saw was Weiss and Roxas going different directions and they were both mad at each other. He then heard someone crying near him, so he looked around and found Ruby holding knees to her face.

" _Ruby._ " Sora said as he walked towards her and she lifted head still showing tears running down her face. He then asked as he sat down next to her, " _What happened, Ruby? Are you okay?"_

Ruby then wiped the tears from her eyes and then asked him, " _Sora,_ _do you think I'm a fraud and that Ozpin made a mistake making me the leader?_ "

" _What!?_ " Sora asked with a shocked look on his face, " _Where on earth did you get that idea from?_ "

Ruby then explained to Sora what she overheard from the argument Weiss and Roxas had.

" _Of course Weiss would say something like that._ " Sora said with a bit of anger in his voice.

" _But what if she's right?_ " Ruby asked Sora, " _I mean I skipped two years of combat school and ever since I got the leader position, I have done nothing but act childish. Even I'm starting to agree with Weiss that I'm just a childish fraud._ " As she was about to cry again, she felt Sora's hand on her shoulder.

" _Ya know, Yang told me how you got in to Beacon._ " Sora said to Ruby making Ruby look at him. " _You single handedly took out a bunch of thugs by yourself and you fought that Torchwick guy from the news. You're impressed the headmaster with skills as a huntress. You deserve to be in this academy._ "

Ruby then said, " _But…Weiss…_ "

"F _orget about her._ " Sora said, " _She just jealous that things didn't go her way. But, if you really want to prove Weiss' statement wrong, then do what you did when you got into Beacon. Prove to her that you do belong in this school and that Ozpin didn't make a mistake making you the leader_."

Ruby started to cheer up from Sora speech. The two then got up and Ruby hugged Sora. She then said, " _Thank you, Sora._ "

Sora then smiled and returned the hug. " _No problem, kiddo._ "

The two back away from the hug and they walked away from each other. Neither one of them noticed that the headmaster heard the whole thing.

" _He truly is pure of heart._ " Ozpin said to himself as he took a sip of coffee.

* * *

With Weiss

Weiss Schnee was walking away after her argument with her little brother about Ruby. She was still mad at the fact that Ruby put Roxas in the situation with the Boarbatusk. She then noticed Tucker was sitting the court yard watching all the girls walking by him.

Tucker then noticed Weiss walking around and shouted, " _Yo, Schnee._ " He then got up and walked over to the heiress.

Weiss just sighed and said, " _Hello, Lavernius._ "

" _Hey, only my dad calls me that._ " Tucker told her with a smile, " _Just call me Tucker._ "

" _Very well, Tucker._ " Weiss said with an uninterested tone of voice because she knew he was trying hit on her.

" _You seem down, Schnee. What's wrong?_ " he asked as Weiss turned her head away from him. He then said, " _Come on, Schnee. You look like you need to talk to somebody and I help. So talk._ "

Weiss thought about it and as much as she didn't like it, Tucker was right. She needed someone to talk to after her argument with Roxas. So she turn to Tucker and took a deep breath.

" _I should have been the leader of Team RWBY!_ " Weiss just blurted out to Tucker.

" _What do you mean?_ " Tucker asked with a confused look on his face.

Right by where Weiss and Tucker were talking, Pyrrha were watching them talk. Pyrrha clearly had no trust in her leader because all he has done ever since he came to Beacon was hit on every single girl he meets. But, the red headed want to confront him about it because she didn't want hurt his feelings, which confused her. So, she just watched as Weiss was talking and shocked at what she saw.

Tucker was actually listening to everything Weiss said. She thought he would even pay attention to the conversation.

" _So, you think that Ruby cheated her way into the school and she doesn't deserve the leader position._ " Tucker said trying to get things straight. Weiss nodded and then he asked, " _So, what makes you think you would make a better leader?_ "

Weiss then told him, " _I have trained my entire life to be a huntress and frankly, I deserve better_."

Tucker then said, " _Well, Schnee, I think that's pretty selfish of you._ "

Weiss then got angry and said, " _Excuse me!?_ "

Tucker then continued, " _Because it sounds to me like got everything handed to you in a silver platter and now for the first time in your life, you didn't get what you wanted, so know you're crying about it like a spoiled brat._ "

The heiress was baffled at what she just heard. " _H…HOW DARE YOU!_ "

" _You're just proving my point._ " Tucker said with a smirk.

Weiss then thought about it and, once again, he was right. She did get everything she had every asked for, so she didn't know how it felt not to get what she wanted.

" _So, the outcome didn't come in your favor, but do you think crying about is gonna get want you want, because spoiler alert, it doesn't. It just makes you more pathetic._ "

Weiss just avoid eye contact with him and started thinking about the things he told him.

Tucker then told her, " _Look, instead of sulking over what you don't have, how about you savor what you do have and train yourself to be not the best leader, but the best person you can be._ "

Weiss then said, " _Thank you, Tucker._ " He nodded and she walk away with a lot to think about what he said.

Tucker then walked at where Pyrrha was hiding and smirked at the red head. " _Surprised?_ "

Pyrrha then said, " _Very. Maybe I was too quick to judge_."

" _So, we cool._ " Tucker asked

Pyrrha smiled and said, " _Yes, we are cool._ " The two then bumped fists and left.

* * *

Late at night

Roxas just got out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and was about to head to Team PRFT's room. He then saw Weiss heading to her room which was right across from his room.

" _Hey, sis._ " Roxas said which caught Weiss' attention. He then noticed a cup in her hand. " _What's that?_ "

" _It's coffee._ " Said Weiss. " _It's for someone else_."

Her little brother said, " _Listen. I…I'm sorry for the argument we had in hallway._ "

The heiress than hugged her little brother and said, " _No, Roxas, I should be the one apologizing to you._ " Roxas was confused at why she said that, but he just hugged her back knowing that he can't stay mad at her.

" _Well_." Roxas said, " _Good night, Big Sis_."

Weiss smiled and said, " _Good night, little brother. Oh and by the way, good job with the Boarbatusk._ " That made Roxas smile and the two siblings

Weiss walked into Team RWBY's room, which had two pairs of beds they turned into bunk beds. Blake and Yang were sleeping in the bunk beds on the right side of the room. On left side of the room, Weiss saw Ruby on the bottom with a bunch of books and notes, surprising her.

" _Ruby._ " Weiss said as she nudged her a little which woke Ruby.

Ruby then jumped and said, " _Weiss, I…I was studying and I guess I fell asleep._ "

Weiss then told her to shush and asked her, " _How do you take you coffee?_ "

The black and haired girl was confused, but she answered, "Um…cream and five sugars."

The heiress made the coffee and gave it to Ruby. Then she said, "Ruby, I'm sorry about slapping you in class. You didn't deserve that."

Ruby then looked at her partner and said, "its okay, I forgive you."

The heiress then said, " _Listen, I think you have a lot of potential to be a good leader and I'll help you however I can._ "

" _Th…Thank you, Weiss._ " Said the Team RWBY leader. " _Don't worry, we'll fix the beds tomorrow._ "

Weiss smiled and said, " _No need. To be honest, I also ways wanted a bunk bed when I was a kid."_

As Weiss climbed up to the top bunk, Ruby smiled and went back to studying.

* * *

 **And with that it concludes the eighth chapter of SLNT RWBY**

 **First; I wanted Ruby and Sora to have some relationship without turning into a Sora x Ruby story, so I decided to make Sora like the big brother figure for Ruby.**

 **Second; I chose Tucker instead of Professor Port, because I want to show that he wasn't just a dude trying to get girls.**

 **Since Jaune is not in this story, make two different chapters. One being a Yang vs Diana chapter and the next will be a chapter dedicate to SLNT member, Natsu.**

 **Also, thank you pinkiepierocks for giving me the idea for the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9; Yellow vs Pink**

* * *

It's been a week since the Ruby and Weiss incident. But everyone was relieved because now, the heiress is now acting a little nicer to her leader. They watched as training battle between Team SLNT's Tsubasa and Team PGON's Neku. Both students were giving their all in the battle with Neku trying to pinpoint a weakness in his opponent while Tsubasa was using his semblance to defeat his opponent.

" _Man, they sure are something._ " Said Sora to Yang as he watched his teammate fight. Yang nodded and both didn't noticed that Diana was giving her the death stare.

Gingka noticed that his friend wasn't happy, which was very weird to him, and asked, " _Is everything okay, Diana?_ "

" _Yeah, everything's fine, Gingi._ " Diana lied to her friend with a smile on her face. The red haired boy knew that she was lying and knew something was going on between her and Yang, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

While Gingka was worried about his friend, Blake was also worried about her friend. She noticed that has been angry at Diana, but like Gingka, she had no idea why. When she asked her if she was okay, the blonde would say that everything's fine and she shouldn't worry, which made the black haired girl worry even more.

Blake then moved over to Gingka asked him, " _Hey, have noticed that Yang has been acting weird latterly?_ "

" _You too, huh?_ " Gingka asked Blake, " _I been noticing that Diana has been acting weird too, but only when Yang is around._ "

Blake then said, " _Same with Yang. She is always so angry when Diana's around. But I don't get it why?_ "

" _I wish I knew._ " The red haired boy told the black haired girl.

Both of them were completely clueless. They had no idea that the reason why Yang and Diana were mad at each other is because of Sora. They both have massive crushes on him and they both want to be his girlfriend, but it was difficult because one would try to get in the others way.

The battle then ended with Tsubasa as the winner of the training battle and Neku on the ground. Tsubasa then reached his hand out to help Neku up, but he refused and got up on his own.

" _You see, students_." Glynda Goodwitch said as stepped forward with her scroll in hand, and showed both Tsubasa and Neku in the big screen with two lines under their pictures. Tsubasa's line was yellow while Neku's was red. " _These lines represent a hunter's aura and if you aura reaches the red zone, that means you almost out of Aura. That will play a big part in the upcoming tournament. Thank you, Mr. Otori and Mr. Sakuraba."_ The two students bowed and went back to their respective teams.

Professor Goodwitch then looked at her scroll and said, " _I guess we have time for one battle. How would like to…_ "

" _I'll do it._ " Diana said with her hand raised in the air.

Glynda then looked at Diana and said as she straightened her glasses, " _Ms. Pink. Very well, let us find you a sparring partner._ "

"Actually, Ms. Goodwitch," said Diana as she stood up from her seat. She then pointed at Yang and said, " _I want to blondie here._ "

Yang wasn't surprised about this because she want to settle things between her and the pink haired girl. She then smirked and said " _Okay, I accepted your challenge._ "

While everyone else was cheering them on, both Gingka and Blake were terrified of the fact of what they're gonna kill each other in their brawl.

As the two girls walk into the training arena, Glynda said to the both of them, " _Remember, if you're aura drops to the red zone, you lose. Good luck, girls._ "

Diana got her Yo-yo and started to play with it while Yang started to stretch. While they did their own thing, they both gave each other a look that says, 'I'm gonna kick your ass, bitch.'

As Glynda told them to begin the battle, Yang made the first move, charging at Diana and getting ready to punch her. But, Diana teleported out of the way and hit Yang in the side with her yo-yo. Yang charged at Diana again, but she teleported again and wrapped her yo-yo around Yang's leg and swung her around, making her hit the wall of the arena.

" _Come on, Blondie._ " Diana teased, " _You can do better than that._ " Yang then started to shoot projectiles at Diana, but she teleported and dodged ever single projectile throw at her. She then teased again, " _Did you really think those things would hit me?_ "

" _Nope._ " Yang said standing right next to Diana and managed to punch her in the gut, launching her to a wall. She then smirked and said, " _But that would._ "

The pink-haired girl got up and teleported as Yang charged at her and she used her yo-yo to strike while Yang kept fire projectiles.

Outside the arena as the fight between the girls continued, Ruby said, " _Man, this is getting personal._ "

" _Yeah, but why?_ " Sora asked, not knowing that the girls are fighting over him.

" _Just hope they don't hurt themselves._ " Octavia said with a worried look on their face.

The hooded girl then said with a terrified look on her face, " _I'd be more worried about Diana if I were you._ "

Octavia then looked at Ruby and asked, " _What do you mean, Ruby?_ "

Ruby then pointed and everyone saw what had happened. Apparently, while teleporting, Diana accidently activated the blades in the yo-yo and almost hit Yang. She managed to dodge it, but one of the blade cut a strand of Yang's hair and it fell to the floor.

" _Oh, Sorry._ " Said Diana, " _I guess a turned on the blades without noticing it._ " She then saw Yang turned to her and her lilac eyes were closed and she was pissed. Diana then back off a little bit and said, " _I…I…I'm sorry. It was an accident. Besides its just hair, it'll grow back._ "

" _You…_ " Yang said as she opened her eye's which are now red. She then charged and screamed " _YOU BITCH!_ "

" _Oh, I so screwed up._ " Diana said to herself as Yang uppercut her in her face, sending her flying in the air. As she landed, she felt dizzy, but then noticed something broken in her pockets. She pulled it out and it was a little rainbow stone that said ' _Good Luck, Diana_ ' that was now in pieces.

Gingka then looked and thought, ' _Oh no. Yang, why?_ ' He knew that that little rock was a given to her as a good luck charm from her big sister.

Diana got up from the ground with her broken good luck charm in her hand and clench her fist, because for the first time in a long time, she was angry. As Yang charged at her again, Diana dodged another blow to the face, grabbed Yang's arm and threw her over her shoulder, shocking everyone, including Professor Goodwitch. When the blonde got back up, the pink haired girl then repeatedly punched and kicked her multiple times in the gut while dodging each and every one of her attacks.

Ruby was shocked at what she was seeing and said, " _Yang!_ "

" _Okay, this got really personal now._ " Sora said with a worried look on his face.

Weiss then looked at Gingka and said, " _I didn't know she knew hand to hand combat._ "

" _She only uses it when she gets mad_." Said the terrified red haired boy.

" _But that doesn't make sense._ " Said Octavia with a confused look. "Even in the Initiation with the Goliath Grimm, she remand positive."

" _You're right, it's rare for her to get angry, but Yang just destroyed something that she got as a present from her older sister. And when she gets angry, her true power awakens._ "

Everyone then looked over and saw Diana still pushing Yang back.

" _But how?_ " Said Lyra

" _Yeah,_ " Natsu then added, " _Yang is really strong. How is Diana beating her?_ "

Gingka then said, " _You see, Diana was born in a mining area outside of vale where, instead of using tool, miners had to use their brute strength and every_ _day, she trained herself to punch through even the strongest of dust crystals."_

Everyone was in complete shock. They never thought that Diana had that much power and it wasn't even semblance based, Then Blake said, " _You don't mean…_ "

Gingka nodded and said, " _Yang just lost._ "

Diana let out one last full power punch to Yang's face, knocking her clean out. She then collapsed from exhaustion causing Professor Goodwitch and the rest of the class to come to their aid.

" _Get them both to the infirmary immediately_!" Said told her students. Both Natsu and Sora got Yang while Tsubasa and Gingka got Diana and rushed them both to the infirmary.

* * *

A few minutes later

In the infirmary, both Yang and Diana were getting bandaged up from their little fight. Everyone then busted through the door and saw both girls finally done getting the treatment they needed.

Ruby then ran over to her sister and gave her a hug. Then she said, " _Thank goodness that you're okay._ "

" _Ow…Ow…Ruby that…that hurts._ " Yang said causing her sister to let go of her.

Gingka then walked over to Diana, who was looking at her broken good luck charm. He then yelled, " _What the hell, Diana!? You could have seriously hurt Yang!_ "

" _I know._ " Diana said very silently.

" _Not only that, but because of your recklessness, you could have gotten really injured!_ " The red haired boy said.

" _That goes for you too, Yang._ " Weiss said while looking at the bandaged up blonde. Yang just ignored her comment. The heiress then said " _Well, what do you have to say for yourself?_ "

" _Enough._ " Sora said catching everyone's attention. The brown haired boy then said, " _Instead of yelling at them, how about we be happy about the fact that they're okay?_ "

Both Weiss and Gingka knew that Sora had a point. So they backed off from them and apologized to them.

" _Now,_ " Sora said, " _How about go somewhere else and let them work out whatever they were mad about, okay?_ " Everyone did what he said and left the infirmary while Sora stayed behind.

Both Yang and Diana were embarrassed that Sora was the only one left in the room. Their fight started out as of little cat fight to see who will be his girlfriend, but then it escalated to almost a death match. They didn't know what he would think about them.

Then, Sora walked to Yang's bed and hugged her which caught her off guard and made her blush, He then moved to Diana's and gave her a hug, making her have the same reaction. Sora then said, "I'm so glad you guys are okay."

Diana then said, " _Th…Thank you, Sora._ "

" _Yeah._ " Yang added, " _Thanks, Porcupine._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _Now, work it out._ " He then walked out of the room leaving both girls alone.

It was an awkward few minutes between the two girls. But Diana took a deep breath and said " _Hey, Yang._ " The blonde then turned to her, " _I'm really sorry that cut your hair. I swear, it wasn't on purpose._ "

Yang then sighed and said, " _That's okay. Just don't do it again._ "

Diana nodded and looked down at the broken charm she had in her hand. Yang looked over and saw her depressed about.

The blonde then said, " _Also, I'm sorry about destroying you good luck charm. I didn't know you had it with you or that it was from your sister._ "

Diana then smiled and said, " _I forgive you, Blondie._ " The two would have shook hands, but they were too injured to move. The pink haired then asked the blonde, " _So, you like Sora, huh?_ "

The blonde blushed but then said, " _Yeah. You too, huh?_ " Diana nodded while blushing herself. The blonde then said, " _Well, there's no reason for us to be killing each other for him, right?_ "

" _You're right._ " Said Diana, " _So, how about we let him chose who he wants to be with to make things far?_ "

The blonde nodded and said, " _Of course, why didn't think about that before?_ "

The two girl then shared a little laugh with each other and also trying not to hurt themselves.

Diana then asked, " _And, no matter who he chooses, we can still be friends, right._ " Yang then nodded making her really happy. She then smirked and said, " _By the way. I think Sora was worried about me more._ "

Then Yang snickered at her and said, " _No, no, he was clearly worried about me more_."

" _No, me._ " The pink girl said

" _No, me._ " The blonde said

" _No, me!_ "

" _NO, ME, BITCH!_ "

The two then got up from the beds and started doing a little cartoon like battle with each other with the smoke and everything. Then, they because they realized that they were still in a great deal of pain.

" _How about we fight for Sora after we're healed up, okay?"_ Diana asked

Then Yang said, " _Deal._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 9 completed. Yay.**

 **First; Thank you once again, pinkiepierock, for helping me out with this chapter.**

 **Second; if you have watched MLP; friendship is magic, then you'll know that Pinkie Pie was raised at a rock farm. So putting in a mining area where she got the strength to punch through dust crystals would make sense for her. Also, sorry for making Yang lose that battle?**

 **The next chapter will be about the SLNT member, Natsu. It will also feature a team that I really don't like. I think you might know who that is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10; SLNT Dragon**

* * *

Team's SLNT, RWBY, PGON, and PRFT were all in the Beacon cafeteria and all of them were staring at Yang and Diana. It's been a few days since their fight and everything has calmed down between them. Even though they were still fighting for Sora, they became really good friends and everyone was relieved.

" _I glad those two are getting along now._ " Ruby said

" _Me too._ " Gingka said with a smile on his face.

Sora was relieved too, but he was distracted from his teammate, Natsu, who just ate a ten course meal by himself. Both Lyra and Tsubasa had the same reaction as their leader.

Lyra then said, " _I can't believe that you ate that much food by yourself._ "

Natsu then nodded at his partner with a big toothy grin and said, " _What's the problem? I need my energy._ "

Blake then chimed into the conversation, " _The problem is that you might get a stomach ache from eating too much._ "

" _I don't get stomach ache._ " Natsu said with a cocky attitude.

" _Didn't you have a stomach ache when we first met on that airship?_ " Sora asked.

The pink haired boy then said, " _That's wasn't a stomach ache. That was motion sickness._ "

" _Ow, stop it. That hurts._ " Said a female voice that caught the entire group's attention and saw that the voice belonged to a long, brown haired bunny girl whose ear was being pulled by Cardin, the leader of Team CRDL, and his teammates were laughing. She then continued to plead, " _Please, stop it._ "

Cardin then laughed and said, " _See boys, I told you they were real._ "

" _What a freak._ " Said one the CRDL lackeys.

" _Atrocious._ " Pyrrha said with a pissed off look on her face. " _People like him make me sick._ "

" _Unfortunately, there are more people just like him out there._ " Said Blake

" _I seriously want to break his legs._ " Lyra said trying to get up but was held down by Tsubasa.

" _It must be tough being a Faunus._ " Yang said with a depressed look on her face.

" _It's so unfair._ " Said Diana, " _Maybe we should help her._ "

Neku then told his leader, " _It's none of our business, Diana._ " But in his mind, he want to help her.

Natsu then got up from his seat and walked over to team CRDL's table. Cardin noticed that the pink haired boy was right next him and asked while still pulling the Faunus girl's ear, " _What do you want?_ "

Natsu then punch in the face, breaking his nose, and caused him to let go of the Faunus girl's ear. He then turned to the rest of team CRDL and asked, " _Anybody else wanna pick on these girl?_ "

The CRDL members then back away from the angry pink haired boy, who just punched their leader in the nose, and nodded no to him. The Faunus girl then left, but not without whispering 'thank you' to her savior.

Cardin then got up while holding his nose, which was dripping blood.

" _What the hell was that for?_ " He asked in a very furious tone of voice. Natsu just simply walked away from Cardin, making him even angrier. He then grabbed Natsu arm and said, " _Hey, I'm talking to you._ "

" _What is going on here?_ " Professor Goodwitch asked as she approached the two boys.

" _This pink haired loser just broke my nose!_ " Cardin said trying to put the blame on Natsu.

Natsu then said, " _Only because he wouldn't stop picking on a defenseless girl!"_

Cardin got mad and said, " _She was a freak!_ "

Natsu then screamed, " _FAUNUS' ARE NOT FREAKS!_ "

" _ENOUGH!_ " Glynda said making the two boys stop arguing. " _Mr. Winchester, go to the infirmary and Mr. Dragneel, return to your group. I expect you both in detention after you're done with classes. Do I make myself clear?_ "

Both boys nodded and did what Ms. Goodwitch told them. As Team CRDL left the cafeteria to go to the infirmary, Natsu sat down with the group who were in shock at what just happened.

" _That was unnecessary._ " Weiss said to Natsu

" _What are you talking about, Sis?_ " Roxas asked, " _He just did what we all wanted to do to that jerk._ "

Sora then looked at his teammate and was worried. He then asked him, " _Natsu, are you okay?_ "

" _Just dandy._ " Natsu said as he got up and decided to leave.

Lyra then got up and asked, " _Natsu…_ "

" _Leave me alone._ " The pink haired boy told the mint Faunus.

She got closer and said, " _Natsu, what is going on with you? Just…_ "

" _I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!_ "Natsu yelled causing Lyra to flinch and then he left.

Yang then said, " _Wow. I've never seen Pinkie so angry before._ "

Sora then added, " _Maybe he believes in Human and Faunus equality, just like we do._ " He then looked at Weiss, " _Well, at least most of us._ "

Tsubasa then told his partner, " _I think it runs deeper than that._ "

' _Natsu._ ' Lyra thought as she sat down next to Blake.

* * *

A few hours later

Both Natsu and Cardin was in the detention hall with Glynda Goodwitch and the both of them were giving each other death stares as they were reading their text books.

" _Alright, you may go now._ " The professor said to the two students as they both got up and gathered their stuff. She then pointed to Natsu and said, " _Except you, Mr. Dragneel. Somebody wants to talk to you._ " Cardin just chuckled as he walked out of class.

Natsu then asked his professor, " _Who wants to talk to me?_ "

The professor to the door next to her desk and said, " _You may come out now._ "

A girl then walked through the door who had short brown hair the a little orange strand of hair on the right side of her head. She wore sun glasses, a black beret, a brown sweater, a black corset, black beads, a black silk scarf, black pants, black gloves with the index fingers cut out, a brown leather belt with gold bullets on it and a brief case with the same gold bullets on the large strap attached to it.

The girl then pulled down her sun glasses revealing her grey eye color and she examined Natsu who had a confused look on his face. She then turned to the teacher and asked, " _This him?_ "

Glynda then nodded and said, " _I will leave you two to talk._ " She then walk out of the classroom leaving the two alone.

" _What's up?_ " the girl said as she extended her hand, " _My name is Coco Adel, second year student and leader of Team CFVY (Pronounced Coffee)_.

" _Natsu Dragneel, first year and member of Team SLNT._ " The pink haired boy said as he took her hand and shook it. He then asked, " _So, what did you want to talk to me about?_ "

Coco then smiled and said, " _I just wanted to thank you for helping my teammate in the cafeteria._ "

Natsu got confused but then he remembered the bunny girl Cardin was bullying. He then asked, " _Are talking about the Faunus from this morning?_ "

" _Yeah, and her names Velvet._ " The girl said. " _She would've here to thank you herself, but she can get a little shy._ "

Natsu then chuckled because Coco's description of Velvet reminded him of Sarah.

Coco then asked him, " _So, why did you help her and why did you break that guy's nose?_ "

Natsu sighed and told her, " _Because people who make fun of people just because their different make me sick. He had what was coming to him._ "

The brown haired girl smiled because Natsu called her teammate a person instead of a freak like most people do. She then said, " _Listen, Natsu, me and my team aren't gonna be there for Velvet all the time, so if she gets in trouble with those bullies again and we're not around, take care of them for me, will ya?_ "

Natsu then smile and said, " _You can count on me, Ms. Adel._ "

" _Good to hear and just call me Coco._ " She then shook Natsu again and Natsu left the classroom and she examined him one last time and thought, ' _Oh yeah. I like him._ "

* * *

In the training hall

" _GRRRRAAAAAH!_ " Cardin screamed as he destroyed almost test dummy in the training hall as his teammate hide behind one of the walls.

One of his teammates, with a Mohawk said, " _Cardin, it's okay. It's just a broken nose._ "

" _SHUT UP!_ " their leader screamed making his teammate hide back behind the wall. He then said, " _That pink haired bastard humiliated me. Ever since he broke my nose, everyone in the school laughed at me. How are we supposed to talk over the school and put those lowlife Faunus in the bottom where they belong?_ " He then remember the Lyra, who was Natsu's partner in the initiation and he smiled.

His teammate with the long hair then asked, " _Um…Are you okay, Cardin?_ "

" _I'm fine now._ " Cardin said with an evil smirk on his face. " _I just came up with a good idea to get revenge on Dragneel._ "

* * *

The next day

Teams SLNT, RWBY, PGON, PRFT, and CRDL were all in a forest area with Professor Goodwitch, each one of them having an empty jail with them.

" _I know you're all wondering what we are doing here_." The Professor said as all of the students nodded. " _It's because all of the syrup in the cafeteria has disappeared and nobody knows. So for today's lesson, I want you to gather as much from the tree as your jars can carry._ "

Everyone nodded and went to the trees. A few minutes have passed and Team CRDL were the first ones to get done collecting sap, while everyone else was still collecting.

Ruby then groaned and said, " _I'm bored. Why are we doing this again?_ "

Weiss then told her partner, " _Because, someone ate all the syrup in the cafeteria._ "

Sora then looked over and said, " _I think I found the culprit._ " He then point to the culprit and everyone saw Diana with her jar completely empty and her face was covered in sap.

Diana smiled and said, " _Sorry, I can't help myself._ "

Everyone but Weiss, Blake, and Neku laughed at Diana.

Both Natsu and Lyra were in another area collecting sap and their jars were almost full. Natsu looked over to his partner and said, " _Hey Lyra, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday._ "

Lyra then looked over to see Natsu's face which look like he really felt bad about yelling at her. She then blushed and chuckled at him and said, " _It's okay. We're partner, I can't stay made at you forever. But you owe me an explanation._ "

Natsu then smiled and said, " _Deal._ "

" _Well, my jar's full._ " Said Lyra as she got up from next to Natsu. " _I'm gonna head back to the others._ "

Natsu then nodded and said, " _Okay, I'll meet you back there once I'm done._ "

Lyra then walked in the direction of her friends. It was a pretty long way back, but she's been through worse. But then as she kept walking, she was thinking about Natsu.

As she was walking she saw Team CRDL in front of her and they were waiting for her. She then asked, " _What do you jerks want?_ "

Cardin the smiled and said, " _We were just waiting for you, Faunus._ "

Natsu finally arrived at where the others were and saw that Lyra was nowhere to be found. He then walked over to Blake and asked, " _Hey, have you seen Lyra anywhere?_ "

Blake then said with a shock look on her face, " _I thought she was with you._ "

" _She told me she was coming back here._ " The pink haired boy said and then…

" _AAAAAAAHHHHH!_ " A scream was coming from the distance, worry Natsu and Blake.

" _What was that?_ " Pyrrha asked.

Blake then took off towards the scream while Natsu said, " _Get Professor Goodwitch!_ "

When Blake and Natsu got to the location of the scream and what they saw horrified Blake and angered Natsu. Lyra was laying on the ground, with many bruises on her body. She also had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a broken arm.

" _LYRA!_ " Blake screamed as she ran over to her friend who was unconscious. She then turned to Cardin and screamed, " _WHAT DID YOU MONSTERS DO TO HER?!_ "

Cardin just smiled and said, " _I just need something to get Natsu's attention and I figured beating up his freak partner to a pulp would get him to come here._ "

Natsu clenched his fist and looked down with his eye covered in his hair. He then asked, " _You did all of this just to get my attention?_ "

Cardin then switched from his smile to a pissed off face. " _You humiliated me in front of the entire school, now it you turn to have your nose broken._ "

As Cardin readied his weapon to fight Natsu. Natsu then looked up at Cardin and Blake noticed that Natsu's face was different from his normal happy go lucky mood. She and Team CRDL saw that Natsu was beyond angry with his eyes looking at Cardin with a deathly stare and the vein on his forehead looked like it was about to burst. He was now walking toward Cardin and with every step he took, the grass beneath him started to burn away.

One of Team CRDL noticed it and said with fear, " _Um…Cardin, maybe we should leave._ "

" _NO!_ " Cardin yelled and charged at Natsu, " _I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I CAVE THIS BASTARD'S FACE IN!_ "

Cardin then swung his mace at Natsu. He thought he hit him, but then noticed that the mace was gone and there was steam coming off the handle. Natsu's aura completely melted the weapon.

" _My turn._ " Natsu said and he punched Cardin in the face once again but this he set him flying into a giant rock.

The rest of team CRDL then ran away while Blake was holding her friend in her arms and she was terrified of him.

Natsu then walked over to Cardin whose nose was gushing blood yet again. Cardin tried to punch him, but the heat radiating from Natsu's aura was so hot that it burned his hand. He was now in a great deal of pain and when he saw Natsu again he didn't just see him. He saw a dragon. A dragon that is one of the most powerful creatures in the world of Remnant. A dragon that can control fire and eat fire without getting burned. A dragon that Cardin pissed off.

Natsu then grabbed Cardin by his armor and pinned him against the rock and said, " _You thought what you did was funny, huh? You thought it what did would make me fear you, huh? ANSWER ME!_ "

Cardin was in complete fear with blood and tears running down his face. He then begged him, " _Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, for the love of god, DON'T KILL ME?_ "

Natsu ignored his pleads and was ready to punch him again. But then turned and saw a scared Blake holding Lyra, who was still unconscious. He then took a deep breathe to calm himself and set Cardin down. Natsu then kneeled to the terrified man and gave him one last death stare.

" _Don't you ever hurt my partner…my friend ever again, got it?_ " Natsu ask Cardin who shook his head yes. Natsu then got up and walked away.

* * *

Later that Night

Natsu was sitting in the court yard alone look at view of the city of Vale. He hasn't talked to anyone since he scared Cardin. He was ashamed to be anywhere near them. Because of what they might think of him.

" _Hey, Natsu._ " A voice said catching Natsu off guard. He then turned only to find Lyra with a black eye, a bandage on her nose and a cast on her left arm.

Natsu just simply said, " _Hey._ "

Lyra, knowing that Natsu was depressed, walked over, sat down next to her partner and looked at the view of Vale.

" _Did you hear?_ " Lyra asked her partner making him just look at her. " _Team CRDL got suspended for a week because of what they did to me, so that's a plus._ "

Natsu smiled, but only for a second, and just looked at the view again.

The mint Faunus then said, " _Blake told me what happened with you and Cardin. And just to let you know, I still think you're my goof ball partner and one of my best friends._ "

Natsu looked over and said " _Thank you Lyra. So, how's your arm?_ "

Lyra then looked at her cast and said, " _The doctor said I have to wear this thing for a week, but nothing live threating._ "

The two then continued to look at the beautiful view that they were looking at. Natsu then said, " _Do you wanna know why I'm touchy when it comes to Faunus?_ "

Lyra was shocked that Natsu remembered her asking him that, but she nodded to him.

Natsu then sighed and said, " _It's because of my mother._ "

Flashback

A Faunus was walking through the woods at night on her way home from work. She had short black hair, beautiful green eyes, two little horns coming out of her head, and a grey dress with a brown robe. She then heard crying coming from some trees.

She went to go investigate and what she found was a woman holding a baby crying and the woman was bleeding from her side. The Faunus woman ran over to the injured woman.

" _Ma'am, are you okay?!_ " The Faunus asked the woman.

The brown haired woman said as her breathe was starting to live her, " _P…please. *cough cough* help…_ "

The Faunus then panicked, " _Don't worry. I'll go get help._ " As she was about to get up, the dying woman grabbed the Faunus arm.

" _My…my baby._ " The dying woman said as looked at her child that was crying in her arms. She then said, " _please…help…my…_ " she then let go of the Faunus' arm and her eyes slowly closed. The Faunus then knew that the woman had died.

The Faunus then saw the crying baby and carefully grabbed him away from the woman's corpse. She then ran off to the village to get help with the baby in hand.

* * *

A few years later

The Faunus woman named Melina Dragneel was now a mother to the child she adopted. She named the child Natsu after her great grandfather and was now 8 years old and was full of energy. He certainly was a handful but she gave all of the love that she could give him.

" _Come on, Natsu,_ " she said as she was getting ready to leave their home. " _We're going to see grandpa now._ "

" _Yay, Grandpa!_ " Natsu said as he ran over to his mother and held her hand.

The two then walked through the village of with all of the humans looking at them with disgust, which confused little Natsu.

"Mom, why does everyone look at us funny?" Natsu asked his mother.

Her mother said, " _It's because I'm a Faunus, sweetheart, and Faunus and Humans don't really get along that well._ "

Natsu got sad and said " _But, why?_ "

The Faunus was sighed and said, " _I wish I know, Natsu._ "

The two then walked over an old house and in front of the house was an older, red haired man with scares and a smile on his face. Little Natsu recognized him right away.

" _Grandpa Igneel!_ " Natsu said as he ran over to the old man who kneeled and opened his arms for a hug.

* * *

A few years later

Natsu was now 15 years old and was training with his grandfather who taught Natsu his semblance. He then fell to the ground and was defeated by his grandfather.

" _You getting better, my boy._ " Igneel said as he helped his grandson/student up from the ground.

" _Thank you, Grandpa Igneel._ " Natsu said as he saw his mother coming to pick him up. He smiled and waved to his mother, " _Hey, Mom._ "

Melina smiled at her son then looked at her father who nodded at her, confusing Natsu. She then said, " _It's time to go, Natsu._ "

Natsu was worried but he went with his mother. As the two walked away from Igneel's house, he asked, " _Mom, is everything okay?_ "

" _No, Natsu, because today is the day._ " Melina said as a tear went down her face.

Natsu then stopped and asked, " _What day?_ "

Melina then explained everything that happened to his real mother to Natsu

Natsu was completely shock at what he just heard from Melina. With tear rolling down his face, he asked, " _My…my real mother is dead?_ " She nodded avoiding eye contact with her son, knowing that she hates her now. "Then…what about my real father?"

" _I don't know. For all I know, he abandoned you and you real mother_ " Melina said, still avoiding eye contact. She then started crying, " _Natsu…I know I lied to you for all of this years and that you hate me now, just like all humans do with Faunus._ "

Natsu then bolted towards his mother and gave her a hug, catching her completely off guard. With tears rapidly rolling down his face, he said, " _Why would I hate you? If anything, I hate that bastard that abandoned me_?"

" _Natsu…_ "

" _I_ _don't care if you took me from my real mother, because…_ " Natsu stopped for a couple seconds and yell, " _YOU'RE MY REAL MOTHER AND I LOVE YOU!_ "

Melina then hugged her son, tears rolling down her face, and said, " _I love you too, my son._ "

* * *

End of Flashback

Lyra was on the verge of tears after what Natsu just told her. She couldn't believe that Natsu, even knowing that the Faunus wasn't his really mother, he still treated her like she was his mother.

Natsu then finished his story, " _So two years after that, I left my home town to become a hunter so I can help both human and Faunus be one community and I made the right decision, because I met so many awesome friends._ "

" _Natsu._ " Lyra said as her partner got up from the bench.

Natsu then looked at the mint Faunus, smiled and said, " _Thank you for listening, I'm glad I got that off my chest._ "

Natsu then left leaving Lyra by herself. She still trying to comprehend what she just heard.

' _That was such a sad story._ ' Lyra thought to herself. As she sat on the bench, she kept thinking about the story Natsu, plus the good qualities of him. ' _Good looks, Strong Fight, Extremely loyal, and believes in Faunus equality_.'

As she continued to think about him, the more she blushed. It was official, Lyra was falling for Natsu.

* * *

 **It took a long time, but I finally finished chapter ten**

 **If you have watched the Fairy Tail, then you know that Igneel is Natsu's father, but I decided to give Natsu a mother and make Igneel his grandfather. But I still wanted to make Igneel the one who taught Natsu how to fight. Also, Melina Dragneel is an OC I made up for the story.**

 **Just a reminder I do not own anything in this story, they all go to their respective owners.**

 **The next two chapters will be the Stray Arc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11; SLNT Stray Pt. 1**

* * *

A couple days after the team CRDL incident, Teams SLNT and RWBY were walking through the streets of Vale. They made a stop to the fairgrounds where the Vyatl festival was about to take place in a couple months.

" _Wow._ " Ruby said as the two teams looked around, " _I can't believe that Tournament is going to happen in just a few months._ "

Sora then added, " _And it's not just a tournament. This festivals is going to have games, markets, and food prepared by the best chefs in Remnant._ "

" _You seem excited, my friend._ " Tsubasa said to his partner.

" _I am._ " The brown haired boy said, " _This is going to be the first tournament I've ever been in._ "

Lyra then noticed that Blake wasn't interested in the festival at all and unfortunately, she knew why.

Blake was thinking a lot about what happened with Natsu and Team CRDL. She was also thinking about the story that Lyra told her about Natsu.

"Blake." the mint Faunus said to her black haired friend snapping her out of her trance and saw the worried expression on her friends face, "Are you okay? You zoned out for a second."

Blake then smiled to Lyra and said, " _I'm fine. I've just been thinking a lot._ "

They then arrived at the docks where a giant ship was. Everyone, but Weiss was confused why they were here.

Natsu then asked, " _Why are we at the Vale docks?_ "

Weiss then answered, " _Because there are students coming from the different schools for the tournament. As a Schnee and a student of Beacon, I feel like I should welcome them to Vale._ "

Lyra then looked at the heiress and said, " _That has got to be the worst lie I have ever heard in my life._ "

Tsubasa then said, " _She's probably here just to study the students so that she can get an advantage in the tournament._ "

" _Now that I believe._ " The mint Faunus said.

The heiress then got mad and said, " _You don't know that._ "

Natsu then added, " _I think we all know that, Weiss._ " Everyone the chuckled at Weiss, making her even madder.

" _HEY, STOP RIGHT THERE._ " Yelled a ship member in the ship which caught the group's attention, and what they see is two crew members chasing a Fox Faunus. He had brown hair with yellow tips, teal eyes, fox ears, and a fox tail with same colors as his hair. He wore a red muscle shirt, a black and purple jump suit, black and silver boots, and brown gloves.

" _Thanks for the ride_!" The Fox Faunus said as he jumped off the ship.

" _YOU NO GOOD STOWAWAY!_ " said one of the crew members as they got off the ship.

The Fox Faunus got offended and said, " _Hey! A no good stowaway would have gotten caught! I'm a great stowaway!_ "

Before the two men could get to him, the Faunus the used his semblance to make them fall to the ground and unable to get up. He then saw a little market and bought an apple and picked a flower from one the pots at the docks.

Sora look at the Faunus and asked, " _Who is that guy?_ "

" _And does he have a gravity semblance?_ " Yang asked.

The Fox Faunus looked over to the group and smiled at the sight of Blake. He then walked over to her and said, " _What's your name?_ "

Blake was confused at why the Faunus would talk to her, but she answered anyway, " _Blake._ "

The fox Faunus smiled and said, " _Cool name._ " He then took the yellow and pink flower he picked and put it in Blake's hair and stood back to examine her, making Blake blush. " _Now that looks good on you._ "

" _YO, ZEO!_ " said a voice coming from the ship and the group looked up to see who it was. The voice belonged to a girl with short rainbow hair and purple eyes. She wore a light blue sleeveless hoodie with a red lightning on the top right, black denim shorts, a rainbow belt, red sneakers, and black leather fingerless gloves. On her back was a hover board, which used to ride over to her Faunus friend.

"I hate to ruin you flirting with someone but…" The rainbow girl point at the two men, who finally got up, meaning that the Fox Faunus' semblance had stopped.

" _Oh crap._ " Said the Faunus said as he jumped on the rainbow girls hover board. " _We'll have to talk some other time._ " The two then left the group, leaving everyone confused.

" _Did that really just happened?_ " Natsu asked trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

Weiss then point to the Fox Faunus and yelled, " _After them, they probably members of the White Fang!_ " She then ran after them.

" _Weiss, wait!_ " Said Ruby as she ran after Weiss.

Yang then started to run and said " _Wait for me!_ "

Blake then ran behind Yang leave the confused Team SLNT by themselves.

" _Should we help them?_ " Tsubasa asked.

" _I don't know._ " Lyra said. " _I'm still trying to piece together what just happened._ "

Natsu then added, " _Yeah, I think they can handle this by themselves._ "

Sora, while still confused, said, " _Let's just head back to the academy._ " As Sora walked away, he accidently knock someone down.

He knock down a girl with orange hair, green eyes, and wore a grey dress with green outlines, a little pink bow, and black high heels. She then looked at Sora and said, " _Salutations!_ "

Sora then said, " _Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going! Are you okay?_ "

" _I am doing okay._ " She replied as Sora helped her up. She then smiled and said " _I am Penny._ "

" _Nice to meet you, Penny._ " Sora said, " _I'm Sora, and these are my friends, Lyra, Natsu, and Tsubasa._ "

" _Hello._ " Lyra said.

"What's up?" Natsu said

" _It's very nice to meet you_." Tsubasa said.

Penny waved to all of them and said, " _Salutations to all of you._ "

Sora, feeling bad about knocking her down, asked her, " _So, Penny, do you want hang out with us?_ "

Penny's eyes then wide as she asked, " _Can I?_ "

" _Sure._ " Sora said as he turned to his team, " _You guys don't mind, do you?_ "

All three of them shook their heads no, telling their leader that they don't mind.

Penny then made a big grin and lifted Sora in the air saying, " _Yay! I have friends now._ "

" _Hey! Put me down!_ " Sora yelled as his teammates started to laugh at him.

* * *

Later that Night

Team SLNT are now back at the academy dorms as they walked to their room.

" _I like that Penny girl._ " Natsu said with his arms behind his head.

Lyra nodded and said, " _Yeah, She's so sweet and a whole lot of fun._ "

Tsubasa then added, "Yes, but something was off about her."

Sora then told his partner, "Oh come, Tsubasa, she might be a little weird, but she was nice."

As they were about to enter their room, they heard Weiss and Blake arguing about something across from them. So they checked to see what is going on between them.

Sora then ask, " _What's going on?_ "

Weiss then told him, " _Blake is mad at me for some reason._ "

" _What?!_ " Blake asked with anger in her voice. "You kept calling that Faunus a criminal."

Weiss then rolled her eyes and said, "He broke into a ship. It's obvious that he is a member of the White Fang."

Sora then asked, " _So, because he was on a ship that he wasn't supposed to be on, he is instantly a member of one of the most terroristic group in Remnant._ "

Blake then said, " _No, the real reason why she thinks that is because he's a Faunus in general._ "

" _All Faunus' are criminals._ " Weiss said, pissing off Natsu and Lyra.

"Excuse me?!" Lyra asked the heiress. " _I'm a Faunus and I'm not a criminal_."

Weiss then turned to Lyra and said, " _How do I know you not lying to all of us. Maybe you're a White Fang member and you recruiting other Faunus' into your group._ "

Natsu then got pissed and said, " _Lyra is not a White Fang member and you know it. Also, not all Faunus' are evil. I was raised by a Faunus and she was nice to me my whole life._ "

Blake then said, " _I don't get it, Weiss. Why do you hate the Faunus so much?_ "

Weiss went to the window and said, " _Because they targeted my family and the Schnee Dust Company. They stole dust shipments from us, killed many board member, and…_ "

" _AND WHAT?!_ " Blake yelled

Weiss then screamed " _AND ONE OF THEM ALMOST KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!_ "

Everyone had a shocked look on their faces. Weiss then started crying and said, " _That's the real reason why I hate the White Fang and all Faunus. A Faunus with red hair and bull horns attacked Roxas as he was on a trip with my father. Because of that Faunus, he now has a scar on his back._ "

Blake then started to tear up because she knew who that Faunus was and Lyra saw it.

' _Oh no._ ' Lyra thought.

Ruby walked over to her partner and said, " _Weiss. I didn't know._ "

" _No._ " Weiss said while getting away from Ruby. " _That's why I hate the White Fang. They are a bunch of lowlife scum who lie and kill without any hesitation_."

Blake then shouted, " _WELL MAYBE WE'RE JUST TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE TRASH AND_ …" She stopped when she looked around and saw everyone, except for Lyra, had a shocked look on their faces. She then started to cry and say, " _I…I'm sorry._ "

Blake then pushed everyone out of her way and left the room. Lyra then looked at the heiress and she was pissed off.

" _YOU BITCH!_ " Lyra screamed as she charged at Weiss, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the wall of team RWBY's room. Both Natsu and Tsubasa went over and got Lyra to let go of her, making Weiss drop to the floor holding her neck and coughing. The mint Faunus was trying to get out of her teammates grip so that she can choke the heiress more for hurting her friend.

Ruby then said, " _Sora, do something?_ " She looked over only to notice that Sora was gone. " _Are you kidding me?_ "

In the court yard of Beacon, Sora was looking for the black haired Faunus while shouting, " _BLAKE! BLAKE!_ "

Sora finally found her near a statue of two warrior and a Grimm below them and he saw something he was never meant to see. It was Blake with her bow in her hand, revealing two cat ears on her head. He was also shocked to see that she was in tears, which was weird because she was always so calm and collected.

Sora then said, " _Blake. You're a…_ "

Blake then said, " _Yes, Sora. I'm a Faunus._ " She then slammed her bow on the statue and walked over to Sora with tears still rolling down her face. " _GO AHEAD! CALL ME A MONSTER! A FREAK! A CRIMINAL!_ "

" _Why?_ " Sora asked surprising the newly discovered Faunus. " _Why would I call one of my friends any of those things? No matter what Weiss says, Faunus or not, you're Blake_."

Blake couldn't take it anymore and let out all of her emotions as she hugged Sora tightly and sobbed in his chest.

Sora just smiled and returned the hug. He knew that Blake was hurting because of people calling her people a criminal and felt bad for her.

" _Wow, I knew she'd look good without the bow._ " Said a voice catching Sora and Blake's attention and they saw both the Fox Faunus and the rainbow haired girl.

* * *

 **Here is the first part of the Stray arc. Don't worry, there will be more details on Blake and Lyra's past in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I added to new character, Zeo Abyss (The Fox Faunus) from the Beyblade Metal Fight series and Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony.**

 **I also gave Weiss a deeper reason why she hates the Faunus.**

 **The red haired bull Faunus will be a big part in the flashback of Lyra and Blake in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12; SLNT Stray pt. 2**

* * *

Neither Blake nor Sora came back for two days and rest of Team RWBY and Team SLNT were really worried. They decided to search all around Vale to try to find them.

" _BLAKE!_ " Screamed Ruby

" _SORA!_ " Screamed Yang

" _SORA! BLAKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!_ " Screamed Natsu at the top of his lung. He then noticed Lyra holding herself trying to hold back tears as she was extremely worried about both her leader and her best friend.

" _This is stupid._ " Weiss said, " _We've been searching for two for them and made no progress."_

Natsu then turned to the heiress and said, " _You have done anything to help. It's like you don't even care._ "

" _Do you blame me?_ " Said Weiss. " _A member of the White Fang was working right under our noses. She might even killed Sora for all we know_."

" _Weiss!_ " Ruby said in offense, " _Blake would never do that._ "

Natsu then added, " _Yeah. And just because Blake is Faunus doesn't mean she's a member of the White Fang._ " Everyone then looked at him in shock.

" _How did you know that?_ " Tsubasa asked.

" _I have a very strong sense of smell._ " Natsu said.

Yang then asked the pink haired boy, " _And you're just telling us this now?_ "

Natsu then said, " _I thought it was a secret that Lyra and Blake wanted to keep, so I kept my mouth shut about it._ "

Weiss then said, " _Well, Natsu, can you nose tell us if she's a White Fang member_?"

Ruby then got mad and said " _Weiss! Stop calling her that!_ "

Weiss then looked at her leader and said " _She is obviously a member because she lied to us about being a Faunus._ "

" _SHUT UP!_ " Lyra screamed, catching everyone's attention. They saw tears rolling down her face as she continued, " _YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BLAKE HAS BEEN THROUGH!_ "

" _What have you and Blake been through, huh?_ " Weiss asked the mint Faunus. " _What was so tragic that caused you two to keep this secret from us?_ "

Lyra then sighed and said, " _If you really want to know, I'll tell you._ "

* * *

At the same time

Sora, Blake, Zeo, and the rainbow girl was sitting in a little coffee shop in Vale. While Sora and the rainbow girl were drinking coffee, Blake and Zeo were drinking tea.

Sora was worried about Blake because Blake has said a word to them since two nights ago. But he knew that she would talk when she was ready.

Blake took a sip of her tea and said, " _Do you really want to know more about me?_ "

The rainbow girl then said, " _Finally, you're talking._ "

" _Skylar._ " Zeo hissed

Skylar then said " _What? It's been two days and she's given us nothing but small talk and weird looks._ " Blake then gave her an annoyed look. " _See, like that._ "

Sora then rolled his eyes and said to the cat Faunus sitting next to him, " _Go on, Blake._ "

Blake then sighed and asked, " _Have you ever heard of the White Fang?_ "

Sora then said, " _Who hasn't? They are the most terroristic group in all of Remnant."_

Blake then said, " _Well, I was once a member._ " The three looked at her in complete shock when she said that. She then told them, " _But I was a member when they started out with just protesting, but then…_ "

* * *

Flashback

Little Lyra has always grown up being hated by others. Other kids have always picked on her because she had both a horn and a tail and called names, like freak, monster, and many other names. She also saw many other Faunus in protests fighting for their freedom and not to be treated like their nothing and try to make a difference. But, she didn't care about any of that, because there was only one thing that she cared about, her best friend.

Another little girl about Lyra's age was playing with her and her name was Bonnie, or Bon Bon as Lyra called her. She had long blue and pink hair and teal eyes. Her outfit was a little yellow dress with little candies on it. She was a human but she didn't care that Lyra was a Faunus. All she saw was a friend and she loved her for who she was.

One day when they were playing together in a little park, they both noticed something. Three young human children beating up a little Faunus girl with short black hair and cat ears.

The three boys would kick and laugh at her as she was covering her head and cried. Then, one of the boys got pelted with a rock to the head. The two boy then saw Lyra and Bonnie standing up each having rocks in each other's hands and they threw them at the boys making them get their fallen friend and run away.

Bonnie then walked over to the crying Faunus and asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

The Faunus girls then swiped at Bonnie and back away from her.

" _Bon Bon, are you okay?_ " Lyra asked with worried look on her face.

Bonnie obviously didn't care about the scratch on her face and she continued to walk towards the black hair Faunus.

The Faunus then started crying and pleading, " _Please…don't hurt me. I just want to be left alone._ "

It was obvious that the little Faunus girl was terrified of humans and Lyra didn't blame her. Even though she was lucky enough to have a best friend who was human and treated her like a person, not all Faunus' have the same luxury.

Thinking that Bonnie was going to hurt her, the Faunus girl pleaded again, " _PLEASE! STAY AWAY!_ " She then was shocked to find Bonnie's hand on her head and instead of hurting her, she petted her. She then looked up to find the human girl smiling at her.

" _I'm not gonna hurt you._ " Bonnie said as pulled out a piece of candy out of the pocket of her dress and gave it the Faunus girl. " _Here, you can have this._ "

The Faunus hesitated, but she took the candy from Bonnie's hand, unwrapped it and ate it.

Bonnie then asked, " _What's your name?_ "

Once again, the Faunus hesitated but she answered, " _B…Blake._ "

Bonnie then smiled and said, " _That's a pretty name._ "

It made Blake blush because no human treated her with so much kindness. She was then helped off the ground by Bonnie.

" _My name is Bonnie, but you can call me Bon Bon."_ She said and then pointed at Lyra. " _And that's my best friend, Lyra._ "

" _Best…Friend?_ " Blake asked in confusion.

" _Hey, Bon Bon._ " Lyra said as she walked over to Bonnie and Blake. She then smiled and asked, " _Does this mean she's gonna play with us?_ "

Bonnie then smiled and said, " _If it's okay with Blake._ "

Blake looked at both Bonnie and Lyra with confusion because she had never seen humans and Faunus' get along before and she could tell that those two were very close. She then nodded at their request to play with them, making both of them smile and cheer that they have a new friend.

Bonnie, Lyra and their new friend Blake have been playing together doing everything that kids do. They played at the park, ate candy together, and even pulled pranks on people.

Before Blake met Bonnie and Lyra, she was terrified of humans and went on countless protests to fight for Faunus freedom. Now, after a few weeks with them, she couldn't imagine a life without them. She had finally felt something she had never felt before while being with a human, happiness.

One night, the three girls were sitting on the rooftop of one of the little shops, where one of the employees would make them little sandwiches and other snacks for them to eat while they watch the stars in the night sky.

" _Hey, Blake._ " Bonnie said as she finished her sandwich. " _I got something for you._ "

Blake was confused at what Bonnie was talking about. She was then given a little black cat keychain. She then smiled and said, "Thank you, Bon Bon. I love it. I got something for you too." She then gave Bon Bon a neckless with a little blue pearl.

Bonnie then smiled at the cat Faunus and said, " _Thank you, Blake._ "

Blake then looked over and noticed that Lyra was feeling left out. She then said, " _Don't worry Lyra. I got something for you too._ " She then gave her a golden harp neckless, making the mint Faunus' eyes light up.

" _Oh my goodness! It's so pretty!_ " Lyra said as she gave Blake a big hug. " _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_ "

Blake then smiled and hugged Lyra back, " _You're welcome_."

Bonnie then joined in on the hug and the three girls, two Faunus and one human enjoying each other's company and watching the night sky.

* * *

A few years later

The White Fang, who started out as a protest group for Faunus freedom and that Blake was a member of, is now the most terroristic group in all of Remnant. They started stealing cargo trains full of Dust, killing board members of the Schnee Dust Company, and killed many innocent people.

Now seventeen year old versions of the three friends were now standing in Bonnie's home and Lyra and Blake were arguing.

" _Don't you see what they're doing, Blake_?" Lyra asked with an angry tone in her voice. " _The White Fang is killing innocent people and you're still a part of their group._ "

" _I know, Lyra._ " Blake said, " _But we're doing this for the freedom of the Faunus._ "

"Bullshit!" the mint Faunus said getting angrier at Blake, "You're new leader is obviously corrupted."

" _Adam is a good person!_ " The cat Faunus screamed, " _He doesn't mean to kill people! It's part of his position!_ "

Lyra then said, " _Again…BULLSHIT!_ "

" _Both of you, please stop fighting._ " Bonnie said trying to calm both of them down. " _We're friends, remember?_ "

Lyra then sighed and said, " _You and I are. But, Blake and I…_ " She then grabbed the harp neckless that Blake gave her as kid and yanked it of her neck. " _We are no longer friends._ "

" _Lyra!_ " said Bonnie as the mint Faunus threw the neckless on the ground and left the house. She then turned to see Blake fall to her knees and started crying. " _Blake._ "

" _Is she right, Bon Bon?_ "Blake asked. " _Is the White Fang corrupted now and I'm too stupid to know it?_ "

Bonnie then went over to Blake and gave her a hug. She then said, " _Don't take what Lyra said seriously. She just mad at the White Fang and she took it out on you, which was not fair._ "

Blake then asked, " _What do I do? I have a mission tomorrow and I have to go because of orders. But I don't know what to do_."

Bonnie then said, " _We'll leave._ " Blake then looked up in confusion. " _You finish that mission and when you get back, you, me and Lyra will leave together and find a place to live away from the White Fang and the people who hate Faunus._ "

" _Bon Bon._ " Blake said as she hugged Bonnie tight and never let go. " _It's a deal. I will once I'm done and we'll be together forever._ "

Bonnie then smiled and said, " _Of course we will._ "

* * *

The next morning

Lyra was walking to Bonnie's house with two presents. One of them was for Bonnie, which she knew she would love. The other was for Blake as an apology for yelling at her and was hoping that she was there.

When she finally arrived at the house, she noticed that the door was wide open, making her worry. Lyra then put down the presents that she got for her friends and pulled out her spear and was ready to fight whoever broke into Bonnie's home.

" _Bon Bon? Are you home?_ " Lyra said but got no response. She then noticed blood on the door going down to the basement area of the house, making her even more worried. She then thought, ' _No. No. Please tell me she's okay?_ ' She then went down to the basement and when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw something that would haunt her to the day she died.

The mint Faunus saw a red haired man wearing a black suit with a rose on his back. He also had a sword in his hand which was dripping blood. She then noticed Bonnie's hand on the ground and it wasn't moving.

" _WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND?!_ " Lyra screamed as she charged at the mysterious man with her spear ready to chop his head off, but he dodged and went to the bottom of the stairs where Lyra just was. Lyra then saw the face of the man, which was covered in a Grimm mask and had bull horns on his head.

" _Blake Belongs to me._ " Said the man making Lyra even madder. " _And don't you ever forget that._ " He then ran upstairs.

Lyra wanted to go after him but she decided to turn around which was the biggest mistake she has ever made. Because what she saw was Bonnie lying on the ground and she had a stab would in her stomach and many cuts on her arms and legs, making Lyra think that the man made her suffer. And the worst part was that she was still alive.

Lyra then dropped her weapon and ran over to her Bonnie, tears rolling down her face. She was now holding her friend as she said, " _Bon Bon. Bon Bon, please stay with me._ "

Bonnie then looked at her Faunus friend holding her in her arms and said, " _Ly…ra. You're…here._ "

Lyra then said, " _Don't talk. You're gonna be okay. I promise._ "

Bonnie then smiled and said, " _I'm…so glad *cough cough* that you're here."_

" _For the love of god, please don't leave me! I still need you and so does Blake!_ " Lyra screamed as her clothes were now covered in blood trying to close Bonnie's wound.

Bonnie then said gave Lyra a piece of paper and the two neckless that Blake gave them. She then said, " _Tell Blake…I'm…sorry._ " Bonnie then closed her eyes and took one last breathe.

" _Bon Bon?_ " Lyra asked as she shook Bonnie trying to bring her back to life with tears endlessly rolling down her face. Then continued to say, " _Bon Bon! Bon Bon, please no! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! PLEASE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! DON'T LEAVE ME! BON BON!_ "

* * *

The next day

Lyra was stand in front of a grave stone that read 'Here lies Bon Bon. Best friend of all Faunus.' She finally knew what pain felt like.

She witnessed Bonnie one of the most important people in her life was murdered and she died in her arms. She let the murderer get away. She had to bury her own friend and made the grave stone she was standing in front of. But the one thing that killed her the most was that Blake was not by her side.

Lyra remembered telling Blake that they weren't friends anymore. She thought that Blake would never talk to her again because she said that, so it made her feel like she lost two of her closest friends. One that died in her arms and one she drove away. She then feel to her knees with tears rolling down her face and her hands holding her face.

She then heard, " _Lyra._ " She then removed her hands from her face and turned around to find Blake standing right behind her.

" _B…Blake._ " Lyra said as she wiped the tears from her face. She then asked, " _What are you doing here?_ "

Blake just said, " _You were right._ " Lyra looked at her in confusion making the cat Faunus explain herself. " _Adam was corrupted. I really_ _thought he was doing what we did for the freedom of the Faunus, but then he told me about Bon Bon and..._ "

Lyra then noticed Blake was crying and was holding the cat keychain that Bonnie gave her when they were kids.

" _And I ran away. I left the White Fang good." Blake told Lyra as tear continued their way down Blake's face. "But it doesn't matter because Bon Bon is dead. If I had just quit sooner, then she might still be alive._ "

Blake was about to turn and walk away, thinking that Lyra blamed her for the death of friend. But Lyra charged at her and hug her so tight that Blake couldn't move.

" _DON'T GO, BLAKE! PLEASE!_ " Lyra screamed as tears reappeared on her face as she sobbed into her friend. " _PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I ALREADY LOST BON BON, I DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU TOO! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT NOW!_ "

"Lyra." Blake said as both Faunus girls fell on their knee, both of them crying as they hugged each other and never let go.

After two hours of crying and hugging both Faunus girls left their friends gave and each one had a neckless. One harp neckless and one pearl neckless.

* * *

End of Flashback

The shock everyone had on their faces when Lyra told them that story was a complete shock to them, even Weiss. Lyra now had tears running down her face because she had to remember that horrible nightmare she had to live.

Lyra then said, " _So, we went to Beacon to try and stop any White Fang activates. But, even though I was okay being a Faunus, Blake was too ashamed to show her true self in public. So, she used her bow to hide her ears._ "

Natsu then put his hand on Lyra's shoulder, making her give him a hug and sob into his chest. He then smiled and said, "Don't worry, Lyra. We'll find her. I promise."

* * *

Later that night

The docks full of cargo full of dust from the Schnee Dust Company. On the roof of one of the warehouses, was Blake, Sora, and the two people they met two nights ago.

Blake looked over to Sora and said, " _You didn't have to come here._ "

Sora then asked, " _What? Did you want me to just leave you with two complete strangers to fight a group of terrorists? Not a chance._ "

" _Sora..._ "

" _Listen, you're my friend and I want to help. End of story._ " Sora said making Blake give up on trying to make him leave. Sora then turned to Blake and asked, " _So, where's the neckless you told me about?_ "

Blake then pulled out a blue pearl neckless out of her shirt and said, " _I've had this neckless ever since that day and never took it off._ "

Sora then asked, " _Bon Bon must have been a really good friend, huh?_ "

Blake then nodded and said, " _She sure was._ "

Zeo then tapped Blake on the shoulder and whispered, " _Their here._ " He then pointed at the many White Fang members and the man from the news with the white trench coat and bowler hat.

Sora then recognized him and said " _Wait, isn't that…_ "

" _Roman Torchwick._ " Skylar said, " _The most wanted person in Remnant. Somehow, I knew he was a part of this._ "

Zeo then said, " _Now listen, we have to do this as quietly as we can. So don't do anything that…_ " He then noticed that both Sora and Blake were gone. " _Okay where'd they go?_ " Skylar then pointed at where they were.

Sora and Blake were doing their best to hide and get a sneak attack on Torchwick.

" _So, what's the plan?_ " Sora asked

Blake then said " _All we need to do is strike down Torchwick and then if the White Fang don't back off, we fight._ "

Sora smiled and said, " _Sounds like plan._ "

" _Does it now?_ " said a voice catching both of them of guard. A figure then attacked them pushing them into the open.

Roman then saw them and smiled, " _So, two little rats decided to stop me? Oh, how cute._ " He then took smoke out of his cigar. " _I will say, it would have work if I didn't have my partner with me._ "

Sora and Blake then got up and saw who kicked them. It was a young man with silver hair and blue eye, lighter then Sora's. His outfit was a long black hood and black boots. In his hand was a blade in the shape of a bat wing.

Sora then said, " _Who the hell are you?"_

The silver haired boy smiled and said, " _I'm Riku Shadow. Nice to meet you both._ "

" _Riku is one of my best men and he knows all about you?_ " Torchwick said smoke his cigar again. " _Finish them off._ "

Riku then charged at the two fallen people only to be stop by Zeo's gravity semblance. Torchwick then ordered the White Fang to kill them but Skylar took them all down with dual wielding blades and her hover board.

Both Sora and Blake found this opportunity to strike at Torchwick, but Torchwick was waiting for them and hit them both with his cane and a bunch of White Fang members surrounded them.

Sora then smiled and asked his Faunus friend. "You ready?"

Blake then said, "Let's do this."

The White Fang members fired their guns at the two but Blake used her semblance to dodge and Sora used his keyblade to deflect all of the bullets. Then they struck each White Fang member down. Riku then got back up from Zeo semblance and attack Sora who block a slash from him.

Sora then said to Blake, " _You go deal with Torchwick. I got this guy._ "

Blake nodded and ran after Torchwick. She tried to strike him down but he dodge and sent her flying into some crates. Torchwick then hopped on an airship and said, " _I would really like to stay, but I've got business to take care of._ " Blake then slammed her fist in the ground in anger.

Ruby then arrived at the sight of the White Fang fight and yelled, " _Blake! Sora!_ "

Blake then looked up and saw two airships in the air and they were aiming their guns at them. She then shouted, " _RUBY, LOOK OUT!_ "

The airships then fire at the hooded girl, but she was saved by Penny who arrived just in time. She then said to the girl in her arms, " _Salutations, friend_."

" _Um, Hi?_ " Ruby said with confusion. She then saw the two airships getting ready to fire again. " _Maybe we should leave._ "

" _Don't worry._ " Said Penny as she put Ruby down and then six blades come out of her back. " _I'm combat ready!_ "

The airship then fired again, but Penny used her swords to deflect all of the bullets and then cut one of the wings of the airship. She then spun her blades around and created an energy blast at the last one, cutting it in half.

Ruby look in amazement and asked, "Can we be friends, please?"

Penny then smiled and lifted Ruby up, "Of course we can."

Sora and Riku were still clashing swords and the impact of both blades hitting each other were incredible.

Riku then said, " _Hey, you're not half-bad kid._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _I could say the same about you._ "

They continued to fight with their swords, trying to defeat the other. Riku then coated his sword in darkness and hit Sora's blade and pushed him back. Sora then started to bleed from the impact.

Sora smiled and asked, " _So, that's you're semblance, huh?"_

Riku then smirked and said, " _Yes, Darkness is my semblance and it helps me fight."_

Sora then touched the blood on his head and said, "Well, I guess I gotta use my semblance." He then created a green summoning circle and said, " _Come forth…"_

Both the circle and Sora's left eye glow a beautiful green color, which made Riku not only confused, but interested.

Sora then shouted, " _…OBERON!_ "

The circle then summoned a black deer creature with long green crystals for antlers, green hooves, green eyes, and white fur on its neck.

Sora then said, " _Help me out, Oberon._ "

The creature then bowed and used its antlers to give Sora more aura to fight his enemy. Sora then charge at Riku with enhanced speed and clash Rainfell with Riku's sword and the strength was even greater than before. With Riku's darkness and Sora's enhanced strength, the two blades made a greater impact and made the ground shake.

Riku then smiled and pushed Sora back with his darkness. He then created a portal from his darkness and said, " _We should do this again sometime._ " He then disappeared, making Sora upset.

The deer creature then walked up to Sora and healed his wounds. Sora then petted the creature and said, " _Thank you, Oberon._ "

A few hours later, cops were all of the docks collecting all of the White Fang members that they could. Zeo and Skylar were talking to one of the cops because apparently, they were junior cops of Vacuo, Penny had to go with one of the cops because her father was worried about her.

Sora, Ruby, and Blake were sitting on the benches of the dock with Sora and Blake trying to relax from their fights. They then saw the rest of Team SLNT and Team RWBY running towards them.

" _BLAKE!_ " Lyra said with tears running down her face, thinking how happy she is that her friend was okay.

" _LYRA!_ " Blake said as she and Lyra hugged and they hugged for a while.

" _How did you guys know we were here?_ " Sora asked

Tsubasa then sat down next to his partner and said, "Ruby called us."

"And she told us how bad ass you were." Natsu added.

Yang then stood over Sora and said, " _Glad you and Blake are okay, Porcupine._ "

" _Stop calling me Porcupine!_ " Sora shouted as Yang, Natsu and Tsubasa laughed.

Blake then noticed Weiss approaching her as she let go of Lyra. She sighed and said, " _Look, Weiss. I know you're mad at me for keeping an important secret from you and that I'm a former member of a gang that hurt you, but I just…"_ She was then cut off from an unexpected hug from Weiss.

" _I don't care."_ Said Weiss, " _Lyra told me the past you had and I shouldn't have judged you._ "

" _Weiss._ "

Weiss then said, " _Just promise me that if you have a problem come to your team first, okay?_ "

Blake then smiled and hugged Weiss back. " _Okay, I promise._ "

Ruby then shouted, " _YAY! TEAM RWBY'S BACK!_ "

* * *

Later that Night

Blake and Lyra were sitting alone on the courtyard of Beacon and looked at the stars.

" _It's been pretty eventful, hasn't it?_ " Lyra asked

Blake then smiled and said, " _You can say that again._ " The two continued to look at the stars. " _You were right by the way. Sora is pretty selfless._ "

Lyra then said, " _Yep, that's why Sora's a good leader._ " She then looked over to her friend and put her hand on her shoulder. " _Don't worry, we'll take down the White Fang. For Bon Bon._ "

Blake then nodded, " _For Bon Bon._ "

" _Hey guys!_ " Ruby shouted catching the Faunus' attention. " _Sora wants us to be in a picture!_ "

Blake and Lyra walked over to find both team RWBY and SLNT in front of a camera. Lyra got excited and ran over while Blake hesitated.

" _Come on, Blake. Get over here._ " Said Yang.

" _Yeah, and lose the ribbon too._ " Said Natsu. " _You look better without it._ "

Blake then smiled and took the bow off her head and walked over to the group.

Sora then said, " _Okay, the camera's set up._ " He then ran over and squeezed in the middle of Yang and Natsu. " _Alright, guys. Say cheese_."

" _CHEESE!_ " the entire group said as the camera flashed, taking their picture. And it showed Tsubasa and Weiss standing together, Yang with her arms around Ruby and Sora, Natsu with his arm around Sora, Lyra and Blake's arm holding each other and all of them, including Blake was smiling.

* * *

In a different ocation

" _They're still alive?_ " Torchwick asked Riku.

" _The spiky haired kid is pretty strong._ " Riku said " _There was no way I could have defeated them._ "

" _So there that strong, huh?_ " said a female voice that caught the attention of both Riku and Torchwick. They both saw three people coming out of the shadows.

One of them was a beautiful black haired woman with amber eyes who wore a long red dress with orange details on it,

The girl on her left had long light blue hair swooped over the right side of her head and purple eyes. She wore a white shirt, a dark blue jacket, a blue skirt, long dark blue boots, and an black and red amulet around her neck.

The last one which was on the right was a male with dark skin, white hair with red and the right side of his head, and golden eyes. He wore a white muscle shirt, a green hunter vest, dark blue pants, brown boots, brown gloves, and a brown belt with a knife on it.

The middle girl then smiled and said, " _This should be interesting indeed._ "

* * *

 **Here is the Final part of the Stray arc**

 **First; I made Bon Bon die because I needed something to help motivate Lyra into reuniting with Blake after her fight. Plus, I wanted to give you a reason to hate Adam even more.**

 **Second; Sora's Oberon is based on Sora's Bambi summon from the first Kingdom Hearts and I made him an enhancing creature instead of an attacking one like Sora's Liongale.**

 **Third; In case you didn't know those two new characters with Cinder replacing Emerald and Mercury, they are Trixie from MLP and Ryuto (NOT RYUGA) from the Beyblade Metal Fight Series.**

 **The next chapter will focus on Team PGON**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13; PGON's Leader**

* * *

A few days after the White Fang event at the docks, the class was inching closer to their semester break. They just needed to pass a couple more classes and they were free. Not only that, but they were also excited for the Vyatl Festival happening in a couple of months.

Sora, Natsu, Yang, and Diana were helping Team CFVY with the preparations for the festival, because they did something that got them in trouble with Professor Goodwitch.

Yang was helping Yatsuhashi, who was a tall blacked haired man with a green and brown outfit and a giant bronze blade, with the heavy lifting. Natsu was helping Coco and Fox, a blind red haired dark skin man with an orange outfit, with building the different stands. And Sora, Diana, and Velvet were doing the decorations, which Diana could have done herself.

The others didn't know this, but when Diana wasn't training at the mining area where she grew up, she would plan parties for different events and she is considered to be the best party planner in all of Remnant.

" _Okay, Diana._ " Sora said holding two different colored clothes, " _Which color for the food stand, red or blue?_ "

Diana was looking at the two cloths and said, " _Neither, it should be a color that really matches the fall season which is when the tournament is taking place._ " Velvet then showed with a brown and gold cloth with leave details on it. She then point and said, " _Like that._ "

Sora said, " _Well, I'm that good at decorating stuff. I don't know why Coco asked me to help you._ "

Coco then walked over to them and said, " _Because you got in trouble with Professor Goodwitch and you have to do everything I say. Does that answer your question?_ "

Velvet then asked Sora, " _What did you do that got the professor so mad at you?_ "

Sora then said, " _Well me and Yang were walking down the hall way, talking about something and Diana and Natsu asked as to play a game with water balloons. So the four of us had an all-out war with each other and then one of the water balloons hit the professor in the face._ "

Coco then burst out laughing at Sora's answer. When she was able to catch her breath, she then asked, " _You pelted Professor Goodwitch in the face with a water balloon._ "

Natsu and Yang then went over to where they were and overheard Sora's story. Natsu then added, " _Yep, and she was not happy with us._ "

" _Not happy?_ " Yang asked, " _Dude, she was furious with us._ "

" _I'm just lucky we didn't get suspended for that._ " Sora said as he was given more stuff to decorate the festival with by Diana.

" _Come on, guys._ " Diana said with a smile on her face. " _We've got more work to do._ "

Coco then said, " _Well, at least she's having fun with_ _this job._ "

* * *

At the training hall

Sora, Natsu, Yang, and Diana were finally finished with helping Team CFVY with the festival and were at the training hall by themselves.

" _Hey, how come no one else's came?_ " Diana asked as she looked around the training hall.

Yang then said, " _Well, Weiss she had some important phone call with her father, Tsubasa is helping Ruby study, and Blake and Lyra are spending the day together._ "

" _Speaking of that._ " Said Natsu, " _Where's your team?_ "

Diana then replied, " _They said they had plans to go out, so they could come here to help me with training._ "

" _Well, that sucks._ " Sora said, "But lucky for you, we'll help you train. Right, guys?"

Both Natsu and Yang nodded yes at Sora's question, making Diana very happy. Natsu then asked her, " _Why do you need training, anyway?_ "

Diana then said, " _Duh, So I can be prepared for the tournament and to get stronger._ "

The three then looked at each other, but they were willing to help their friend. So they readied themselves and charged at Diana who was ready to train.

While Natsu and Yang were about to punch Diana, she teleported behind Sora, wrapped him with her Yo-Yo, swung him around and slammed him into Natsu and Yang.

Diana then giggled and said, "Come on! You guys can do better then that."

* * *

At the dorms

After an hours of training, Diana was skipping happily back to her room with Sora, Natsu, and Yang struggling to walk to their rooms. Diana then looked over and asked, " _Did I really go too far with the training?_ "

Sora then said, " _No, Diana. We just didn't expect you to go all out._ "

Natsu then added, " _Yeah, you're pretty strong._ "

Diana then smiled and said, " _Thanks, Natsu. I see you guys tomorrow._ "

The four then went to their respective rooms. Diana went in her room to find Gingka playing a video game, Octavia doing homework, and Neku was sitting on his bed listening to his music and reading a book.

Diana walk into the room and said, " _Hey, guys._ "

Gingka then look over and said, " _Hey, Diana. How did your punishment from the professor go?_ "

Diana then said, " _Well, we manage to get the festival fully decorated. You guys are gonna love it when you see it._ "

Neku then took off his headphones and asked his leader, " _So, where did you go after that?_ "

Diana then said, " _We went to the training hall to get some training done. So, what did you guys do while I was gone?_ "

Neku then stuttered and said, " _We stayed here and studied._ "

Diana then looked at her team in confusion, " _But, you guys told me you had plans to go_ _out._ "

Octavia freaked out and said, " _Of course we did. Neku is just being Neku._ "

Neku then said, " _No, I'm telling her the truth._ "

" _Neku! Shut up!_ " Gingka yelled at his partner.

Diana then looked at her friend with shock, " _Gingi, you lied to me?_ "

Gingka then tried to lie, " _No. No. You know me, I would never lie to you._ "

Diana then said, " _If you didn't want to hang out with me after I was done with the festival, that's fine. But you didn't have to lie to my face._ "

Octavia then gave up on lying and said, " _I'm sorry, Diana. We just wanted some peace and quiet._ "

" _Peace and quiet?_ " Diana asked with a hint of anger in her voice. " _What are you saying, huh? Am I really that annoying to you?_ "

Gingka then said, " _No, Diana, you're not annoying._ "

Diana then turned to her friend and asked, " _Really? How do I know you not lying to me again?_ " _In fact, have you guys been keeping this in for the entire semester?_ "

Diana just watched as her team just kept their mouths shut. She then got frustrated and left their room, causing Gingka to go after her.

" _Diana, wait._ " The red haired boy said to his friend

Diana then turned and said, " _I can't believe I was dumb enough to think you guys were my friends._ " She then continued walking

Gingka then yell, " _Diana, come back._ "

* * *

Later that night

Diana was back at the training hall and was attacking all of the training dummies, thinking about how her friends have been lying to her this whole semester.

"Ms. Pink." Said Goodwitch, catching Diana off guard. " _What are you doing here? It is the middle of the night._ "

Diana just sighed and said, " _I need some more training._ "

The teacher then noticed that the pink haired girl destroyed all of the test dummies and she was not happy.

Glynda then asked, " _Shouldn't you be with your team?_ "

Diana then asked, " _Why should I go back to the people that have been lying to me this entire?_ "

The professor looked at the pink haired girls in confusion, " _What are you talking about?_ "Diana then explained what happened to Glynda and after that she asked, " _So, you're mad at them because they think you're annoying?_ "

Diana then said, " _No, I can handle being called annoying. The reason I'm mad is because they had the nerve to lie to me._ "

Glynda then asked, " _Do you know why they lied to you?_ "

Diana then said, " _I don't know._ "

" _It might because they didn't want to hurt you feelings._ " Glynda said.

" _Well, it didn't work._ " Diana said, " _They hurt my feelings anyway for not telling me. How can I be a good leader to them if they don't even trust me?_ "

" _This has nothing to do with you being a good leader._ " The professor as she put her hand on Diana's shoulder. " _They probable just needed their space._ "

Diana look at the professor in confusion and asked, " _What do you mean?_ "

Glynda then explained, " _You're right, they shouldn't have lied to you. However, you don't need to spend every day with them._ "

Diana then asked the professor, " _So, what should I do?_ "

The next morning

Gingka, Octavia, and Neku got up from their beds, feeling bad about lying to their leader yesterday, hoping to apologize to her for what happened. But they found was a little note on her bed that reads 'I forgive you.'

* * *

 **Chapter 13 is done. I wanted to give you guy a chapter that was focused on Team PGON. But, I feel like I could have done a lot better so I apologize if this chapter sucks.**

 **The next chapter will focus on Team PRFT and it'll be a lot better than this one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14; PRFT Mission**

* * *

The Tenrou Forest has been dubbed one of the most dangerous places in all of Remnant. The Forest was full of deadly Grimms and other carnivorous creatures. Flying over the forest was one of the Beacon airships and inside was Team PRFT and Professor Port.

" _Now,_ " Professor Port said to Team PRFT, " _Do you know what to do?_ "

Tucker then nodded, " _Find the two Grimm nests that harvest the Archravens and destroy them._ "

" _What so scary about the Archravens?_ " Roxas asked, " _Aren't they just little bird type Grimms?_ "

" _Yes, they are, Roxas._ " Pyrrha told his partner, " _But the Archravens always travel in groups and their group can have so many that if they reach a big city like Vale, they entire town won't be save._ "

" _Affirmative._ "The Professor said, " _Which is why Headmaster Ozpin asked you four to go and eliminate it before those Archravens have any ideas._ "

The airship hovered over a little clear field in the forest allowing Team PRFT to jump off and land on the ground.

" _I wish you the best of luck students._ " Professor Port yelled as the airship flew back up in the air.

Roxas then rolled his eyes and said to himself, " _Yeah, just make you students handle the dangerous mission and not lend a hand._ " Tucker then threw a scroll and a time bomb at Roxas, both of which he caught. He then asked, " _What's this for?_ "

" _Since there are two different Archraven nests. I think it would be best if split into two groups._ " Tucker said

Sarah then got terrified and asked, " _S…Split up?_ "

" _Don't worry,_ " Said Pyrrha, " _The scroll has the coordinates for the location of each of the nests. So all we have to do is go there, set the charges and leave._ "

Tucker then nodded and said, " _Pyrrha and I will take out the nest in the north while you two take care of the one in the south._ "

As Tucker and Pyrrha left to the north, Roxas noticed that Sarah was shaking in fear, which he understood. He knew that Sarah is not the bravest member of Team PRFT and even though she got a lot of training for Tucker, she isn't the strongest member either.

He then put his hand on her shoulder and said, " _Don't worry, Sarah. We can do this._ " Sarah then nodded and the two left to find the Archraven nest.

* * *

With Pyrrha and Tucker

On their way to the Archraven nest in the north. Pyrrha was getting worried about Roxas and Sarah. She then ask Tucker, " _Was really wise for us to let do something so dangerous?_ "

" _Don't worry." Tucker said, "They can handle it. I know they can._ "

Pyrrha then smiled at her leader and asked, " _You have a lot of confidence for them, don't you?_ "

Tucker then smiled and said, " _Isn't that what being a leader is about? Having faith in you team?_ "

Pyrrha then blushed because even though she always see Tucker flirting with other girls, he takes his role as leader very seriously. He helps Roxas and Sarah train to become stronger, he always comes up with battle strategies that help them get the victory, and just like her, he has the highest grade in the class. Pyrrha kept thinking about this and she couldn't help respect him, but there was something else.

Pyrrha face would always feel warm whenever she's around Tucker. It was a feeling that she has never felt before. Her whole life she would only be recognized for her victories at different tournament and people would only be her friend because of it. She knew that Roxas and Sarah never be her friend for that reason, but Tucker was different.

" _We're here._ " said Tucker, snapping the red head out of her trance.

Pyrrha then saw the nest of the Archravens. She then asked, " _Well, that was easy._ "

Tucker then chuckled as he set the charges and then he said, " _Let's get going_." Pyrrha then nodded and both of them left. They moved to a safe distance and saw the bomb explode the entire nest. Tucker then said " _All right! Mission complete!_ "

Pyrrha just simply smiled as she saw her partner enjoy the fire show. She now could deny it any more, she was in love with Tucker.

* * *

With Roxas and Sarah

As the two teammates made their way to the last Archraven nest, Sarah was holding the energy rifle that Tucker gave her who let her paint it a yellow and pink color. She has gotten to be a pretty good shot thanks to her partner/leader.

Roxas was looking at the scroll that his leader gave him and it showed that they were almost at the destination of the nest.

Sarah then asked, " _Roxas, can I ask you a question?_ "

Roxas then said, " _Shoot._ "

Sarah then asked him, " _Where did you get your scar?_ "

Roxas looked at her in shock and ask, " _How did you know about that? I haven't told anybody about that_."

Sarah then explained, " _Because when you changed your shirt after the water balloon fight between Diana, Natsu, Sora, and Yang, I noticed a huge scar on your back._ " She then noticed that Roxas was getting uncomfortable, because he didn't want anyone to know about his scar. The only person that knows about his scar is his sister. She then said, " _Never mind. You don't have to tell me._ "

Roxas then sighed and told her, " _I got my scar from the White Fang._ "

Sarah then look at her teammate in shock, " _The White Fang? The most terroristic group in all of Remnant gave you that scar_ **?** "

Roxas then nodded. _"I was going on a trip with my father and he was escorting a shipment of dust. The White Fang jumped the train, stole the dust, and then a red haired bull Faunus, which I assumed was their leader, slashed at me as I was trying to run away. He would have killed me, if it wasn't for…_ " He then paused for a moment to remember his savior, a woman with long black hair and a black and red outfit. " _…A beautiful raven._ "

Sarah then asked in confusion, " _A beautiful raven?_ "

Roxas then stopped in front of the Archravens nest, making Sarah stop as well. He then said " _Alright, let's set those charges. Watch my back, okay?_ "

Sarah nodded and readied her rifle as Roxas ran over to the nest and set the charges.

" _Okay, all set._ " Said Roxas as he went back to his teammate, who had a terrified look on her face. He then asked, " _What's wrong?_ "

Sarah then pointed Roxas to the direction of a Nevermore Grimm. He then realized that the coordinates didn't send them to an Archraven nest, it send them to a Nevermore nest.

Roxas then said, " _Um…Run._ "

Both of them ran for their lives as the Nevermore chased after them. Sarah tried to slow it down by shooting at it, but the Nevermore was flying to fast for her to keep an aim on it.

" _What do we do?_ " the terrified girl asked.

Roxas then thought about something. He then said, "Okay, I have a plan." Roxas then stopped running, scaring Sarah even more.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Asked Sarah. "Run!"

Roxas then pulled out his Bonds of Fire, activated the dust inside it, and activated his Drive semblance. Both the orange fire dust and the Drive aura fused together to create a giant flaming blade. As the Nevermore swooped down to try and kill Roxas, he used his aura blade to cut the Grimm completely in half.

As the two halves fell from the sky, both Roxas and Sarah sighed in relive. Then they heard clapping coming for their leader, who was standing nearby and Pyrrha was standing next to him with a smile on her face,

Tucker then said, "I knew you guy could do it."

Both Roxas and Sarah smiled and high fived each other because they just impressed the two strongest members on their team.

The four then saw the airship beginning to hover down to the ground to pick them up.

" _A job well done students._ " Said Professor Port as Team PRFT jumped onto the ship. " _I would like to apologize for the Nevermore nest. We thought it was another Archraven nest._ "

Tucker then smiled and said, "It's okay, Professor." He then looked at Pyrrha congratulating Roxas and Sarah. He then smiled and said, "I think that mission was a complete success."

* * *

 **Another short chapter for you guys that focuses on Team PRFT.**

 **Three things; If you have ever seen the anime, Fairy Tail, then you know what Tenrou is, but instead of making it an Island like in the anime, I made it a very dangerous forest in Remnant, The Archravens are based on the unversed in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. And the woman that saved Roxas was Raven.**

 **The next chapter will be a beach chapter with Teams SLNT, RWBY, PGON, PRFT, & maybe CFVY.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15; SLNT Beach**

* * *

It's now their semester break from Beacon academy. Everyone is going to different places to spend their vacation. For teams SLNT, RWBY, PRFT and PGON, team CFVY had an interesting plan for them. They decided to invite them to spend their vacation at a beautiful beach outside of Vale. All of them excepted because they couldn't say no at a day at the beach. But unfortunately for Natsu, they had to take a train.

The poor pink haired boy was unhappy with the situation he was in. He was nauseous, sweating like crazy, and he almost puked on the train three times. He felt his stomach turn over and over again. Everyone felt bad for him because of how much he was suffering.

" _Poor Natsu._ " Said Ruby

" _I agree._ " Said Tsubasa, " _I knew his motion sickness was bad, but I didn't think it was this bad._ "

Yang then told Natsu, " _Don't worry, Pinkie. We're almost there._ "

Natsu just groaned and fell onto the lap of his partner who was sitting next to him.

Lyra then freaked out saying, " _No, Natsu. Get off me._ "

She was about to push him off, but then she noticed that Natsu was holding stomach and groaning as he tries to hold back his vomit. Her freaked out expression on her face turned into a sympathy as she started to feel bad for her partner.

Lyra then sighed and said, " _Fine. You can lay here until we get there. But you better not puke on me._ "

" _Thanks…Partner._ " Said Natsu in a very weak tone of voice.

As the others were dealing with Natsu, Coco noticed that Sora was sitting in the back of the train by himself. She then walked over and sat down next to him.

" _Trying not to get puked on too, huh?_ " Coco asked the SLNT leader.

Sora then said, " _No. I'm just used to sitting by myself. By the way, thanks for inviting to the beach._ "

Coco then smiled and said, " _No, problem. Thanks for tagging along._ "

Sora then smiled, put his thumb up and said, " _You're welcome._ "

As Sora turned away to keep an eye on his nauseous friend, Coco blushed a little as she remembered what Natsu told her as they were preparing for the Vyatl Festival.

* * *

Flashback

" _So Natsu._ " Coco said as Fox and Natsu where building one of the stands, "What do you think of your team?"

Natsu then smiled and said, " _I love them. I mean, my partner, Lyra, is a blast to be around, Tsubasa helps me study when he gets the chance, and Sora is just an all-around good leader._ "

" _Really?_ " Coco said with a bit of interest. " _What are some good things about him?_ "

Natsu then said " _Well, he's incredibly strong in both sword fighting and summoning, and he always put others before him._ "

Coco then looked at Sora with more interest than she did with Natsu when they first met. She was very interested in Sora and she wanted to see if what his teammate said was true.

* * *

Back to the present

The train has stopped at their destination and of course, Natsu bolted out of there as fast as he could. As he got off the train he hugged the ground like it was his mother.

" _Oh, thank god._ " Said Natsu as anime tears rolled down his face.

Ruby then got out and asked the pink haired boy, " _Are you okay, Natsu?_ "

Natsu just simply said, " _I hate vehicles._ "

Diana then ran outside the train, accidently stepping on Natsu's head, and ran outside to see the beach. Her teammates ran after to make sure she didn't make a scene.

" _IT'S SO PRETTY!_ " Diana screamed as she ran out of the train station.

Octavia then walked out of the station and said, " _Diana, don't scream at the top of your…Oh my._ " She and the other teams noticed that Diana was right, the beach was beautiful.

They saw white sand, a beautiful blue ocean and palm trees. Their eyes lit up when they saw the beauty that was the beach.

" _Whoa._ " Yang said, " _This place is amazing_."

Pyrrha nodded and said, " _It truly is a sight to behold._ "

" _And that's where we are staying at._ " Said Coco as she pointed at the direction of a nearby cabin.

The teams went to the cabin and it read 'Akane Resort.' When they got inside the cabin, it was just as amazing as the beach. Coco then went to the front desk to talk to the employee about their reservation.

" _This hotel is amazing._ " Said Diana as she bounced in place.

Lyra then asked Velvet, " _How did you guys afford as to come here?_ "

" _Well, we had help._ " Said Velvet as she looked at Weiss.

Everyone then looked at Weiss who had a little blush on her face. Blake then asked, " _You paid for all of this._ "

Weiss then said, " _Well, when team CFVY asked if we wanted to go, I told them that I would pay for the whole trip._ "

Ruby, with the biggest smile on her face, hugged Weiss and said, " _Yay! Thank you so much!_ "

" _Ruby, get your hands…_ " Weiss then paused for second and just decided to accept her thank you by hugging her back. " _Oh…you're welcome._ "

" _Wow, Weiss._ " Lyra said. " _I gotta tell ya, I'm impressed._ "

Weiss then looked at the mint Faunus and asked, " _What, I can't something nice for my friends?_ "

Coco then got back and said, "Okay, we are all set."

Everyone nodded, grabbed their bags and headed to different rooms. There were ten room for two members of the group. Sora and Natsu shared one room, Ruby and Yang shared another room, Lyra and Blake got a room together, Tsubasa decided to share a room with Yatsuhashi, Gingka and Neku shared a room, Velvet and Sarah also shared a room, Tucker shared a room with Fox, another room belonged to Octavia and Diana, and Coco and Pyrrha got a room together, and the last room went to the Schnee siblings.

* * *

The Next Day

After they slept yesterday after a day of traveling to the beach, they were ready to have some fun in the sun. Team SLNT was the first group outside the cabin, each wearing their own swim suits.

Sora was wearing blue swim trunks and a white muscle shirt. Lyra was wearing a mint green bikini and a white sarong. Natsu was wearing Black and orange swim trunks with his scarf tied around his head. And Tsubasa was wearing a crimson speedo with a purple Hawaiian shirt and his Earth Eagle knife still on his left bicep.

Sora then asked his partner, " _Are you sure you need your knife?_ "

Tsubasa then smiled and said, " _You'll never know when you need it._ "

Then Team RWBY, except for Yang, came out from the cabin in their swimsuits. Ruby was wearing a red one piece bathing suit with her crest on her left side in black. Weiss was wearing a white one piece that had a faint blue color going down. And Blake wore a black bikini with a purple sarong with a bigger of her crest on it.

" _I'm so excited._ " Ruby said in excitement. " _I'm gonna go swimming!_ "

" _Wait up, you dolt._ " Weiss said as she chased after her leader.

Blake just rolled her eyes and said, " _Come on, Lyra. Let's just relax on the sand._ " Lyra nodded and followed her best friend.

Natsu then said, " _I don't know about you guys. But I'm gonna join the girls in the water._ "

Tsubasa then said, "I'll join you, my friend."

As Tsubasa and Natsu left to join Ruby and Weiss, Sora just stayed behind to look at the view of the ocean first. It reminded him a lot of home.

" _Oh, Sora._ " Said two girls catching Sora's attention. He turned around and saw something that made his entire face go red.

The voices belonged to Yang and Diana and they both were getting Sora attention with their swimsuits, which worked. Yang was wearing a black and yellow striped bikini and she had her hands behind her head, while Diana was wearing a pink bikini with white polka dots and she was her one hand on her knee and the other holding back her hair.

Sora wanted to compliant them so bad on their swimsuits, but they were so distracting that he couldn't even form words correctly. He just kept stuttering. The two girls then walked closer to him, making his face go even redder.

Yang then said with a seductive look on her face, " _So, Sora, do you like my bikini?_ "

Diana then smirked and said, " _No, he likes my bikini better._ "

Sora then asked, " _Can't I just say that you both look great and go have fun with the others?_ "

Yang then grabbed his left arm and hugged it tightly against her bust and said, " _No. No. You can only pick one._ "

Diana did the same thing that Yang did, but with his right arm, and said, " _So, which bikini do you like better? Me?_ "

" _Or me?_ " Yang asked as she hugged his arm even tighter.

Sora couldn't really decide because he thought both of them looked beautiful and if he picked one, the other would get their feelings hurt. But, he knew they wouldn't let got until he picked one.

So, Sora look at both girls hugging his arms, took a breath, and said, " _I think…I like…_ "

" _Sora!_ " Said another girl, catching all three of their attentions and it was Coco wearing a brown bikini. " _I need your help with something._ "

" _Um…what is it?_ " Sora asked in confusion.

" _Just get in here._ " Coco demanded, making Sora remove himself out of Yang and Diana's arms and walk inside the cabin to help her.

" _Well, great._ " Said Yang in disappointment.

" _Yeah,_ " Said Diana, " _Who does she think she is?_ "

Yang then smirked and said, " _I think he was going to say he liked my bikini more._ "

Diana then said, " _No, he was going to say he liked my bikini better._ "

" _No, me._ " Yang said.

" _No, me._ " Diana said

" _No, me_."

" _NO, ME!_ "

The two girls then got into a cartoon rumble with each other while Gingka and Octavia walked out of the cabin.

" _What's up with them?_ " asked Gingka wearing a blue and black swim trunks and his headed band still around his head.

Octavia, who was wearing a grey one piece with a lavender music note on it, just sighed and said, " _I have no clue. Where's Neku?_ "

Gingka then responded, " _He said he didn't want to go outside._ "

Octavia then sighed again, this time she was disappointed. " _To bad. I thought he and I could hang out or something._ " She then looked over to Gingka who had a little smirk on his face. She then asked, " _Why are you staring at me like that?_ "

The red haired boy the asked, " _You like Neku, don't you?_ "

The musician then started to blush and turn her head away, " _No, I do not._ "

Gingka then said " _Mmm-hmm._ " The two then walked to the beach to have fun with others, unaware that Neku heard everything.

Neku, now on with a hand on his face, said to himself, " _Great. How am I supposed to tell Octi that I like her if I don't even have the guts to just ask her to hang out with me?_ "

* * *

With Sora and Coco

" _So, what did you need me for?_ " Sora asked as he and Coco went into the kitchen.

" _Nothing._ " Coco said as she grabbed two sodas from the fridge. " _You just looked uncomfortable with those two, so I thought I'd help you get out of it._ "

" _Well, thanks._ " Sora said as he was handed a soda. " _But, now their probably mad at me now._ "

" _Where you going to tell them which one looks good in a bikini?_ " Said Coca as she took a sip of her soda.

Sora then said, " _Yeah. But be honest, I wanted to pick both because I didn't want to hurt their feelings._ "

Coco was shock at Sora's answer and then asked him, " _Whoa, you really do put others before you, huh?_ " Sora then nodded as he took a sip from his soda. She then decided to ask him, " _What do you think about me?"_

Sora looked at her in confusion and asked, " _What do you mean?_ "

Coco then giggled and said, " _I mean, what do you think of my bikini? And don't worry, you just have to look at me._ "

Sora then looked at Coco and said, " _Well, I think you look beautiful too._ "

Coco then smirked, removed her sunglass and said, " _Good answer._ " She then started to walk towards him.

" _Um…What are you doing?_ " Ask Sora as his face got red again. He then got a kiss on the cheek from Coco.

She then said, " _Natsu told me a lot about you. He says you're a strong fighter and a good person._ "

" _He did?_ " Sora asked as he noticed that Coco was pressing her chest onto his.

" _He sure did_." Coco said, " _And it got me very interested in you._ "

Sora was about to say something, but Coco put her finger in front of his mouth, telling him to hush.

Coco then said, " _So, I decided to give you a choice. Yang, Diana, or me?_ "

" _You want me to make that kind of decision?_ " Sora asked in a panicked voice.

" _Well, not right now._ " Said Coco as she back away from him " _I'm going to give you till the end of next semester to make you decision. And no matter who you choose, you and I can still be friends._ "

Sora was shocked, he never thought that Coco liked him that way.

Coco then said, " _Now, go have fun with the others._ "

Sora nodded took his drink, and left the cabin, having a lot to think about. Velvet then walked into the room and asked, " _Is everything okay, Coco?_ "

Her leader then turned to her, smiled and said, "I _have never felt better in my life._ "

* * *

Outside the cabin

Teams SLNT, RWBY, PGON, PRFT, and CFVY were having the best time of their lives at the beautiful beach. Sora was playing in the water with Natsu, Gingka, Diana, Velvet, and Sarah, who wore a light green bikini, Blake and Weiss where sitting reading books, Pyrrha, who wore a tan bikini and a red sarong, and Tucker, who wore light blue swim trunks and Hawaiian shirt of the same color, were having a conversation about something, Yang was surfing the waves with Tsubasa, and Ruby and Roxas, who wore grey swim trunks and a red t shirt, were building sand castles. Even Octavia got Neku to hang out her in the sand.

Lyra on the other hand was standing in near the water and just watch everyone in the water play. Natsu noticed in and asked, " _Lyra, what are you doing? Come on in, the water is great._ "

Lyra then said, " _No, I'm good here._ "

Sora then said, " _Well why not? Are you afraid or something?_ "

The mint Faunus said, " _No, It's just…_ " She then got red in the face and finally confessed, " _I…can't…swim._ "

Everyone in the water was shocked. Diana then screamed, " _WHAT?! YOU CAN'T SWIM?!_ "

Lyra then got even redder in the face, " _Please, shut up._ "

Sarah then asked, " _You never learned how to swim?_ "

The mint Faunus nodded her head no. Natsu then said, " _Well come in then."_

Lyra then looked at her partner in confusion, " _But I just told you that…"_

Natsu then outright said, " _I'll teach you how to swim._ "

Lyra's face turned into the color of Ruby's hood when Natsu offered to teach her. She then asked, " _What? Are you sure?_ "

Natsu then put his hand out for Lyra and said, " _Come on, I'm your partner. You can trust me._ "

Lyra then smiled, took Natsu's hand, and walked into the water with him.

Natsu then said, " _Just hold on to my hands and let me guide you. I promise I won't let you fall._ " Lyra nodded and did what her partner said. The others then backed off letting Natsu help Lyra. The two stayed in the water for about ten minutes and Lyra was making good progress so for. But that really didn't matter to her.

This was not only something she wanted to do, but Lyra was doing it with a person that she can trust. Even though she loved Blake until the day she died, she was glad that it was Natsu teaching her. The more she thought about it, the more she blushed.

She then slipped from Natsu's grip, but he caught her and held her close to him. He then said, " _See, I told you I wouldn't let you fall._ "

Lyra then smiled and said, " _Thank you, Natsu._ " The two shared a laugh with each other and then they opened their eye only to see the position they were in.

Natsu was holding Lyra really close to him, their chest press against each other, and their faces so close that they would kiss if they made any sudden movements, something that Lyra really wanted to do. And surprisingly, so did Natsu.

Natsu thought that Lyra was a lot of fun and they had a lot in common. They both had rough pasts, they both loved fighting, and they enjoy the same things.

" _NATSU! LYRA!_ " Sora yelled, making the two back away from each other with their faces bright red. " _Come on guys! It's time to call it a night!_ "

The two then swam back to shore together. While they were doing that Natsu was thinking to himself, ' _Why didn't I just kiss her?_ '

* * *

Night time

It was now night time and most of the team was in their rooms sound asleep. Ruby walked out of the bathroom and was heading back to her room until she noticed that a light was still on downstairs. She went over to investigate only to find Roxas sitting alone watching the stars outside.

" _Roxas?_ " Ruby asked almost scaring him out of his seat. " _Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you._ "

Roxas then smiled and said, " _It's okay, I didn't know you were still up._ "

Ruby smiled herself and asked him, " _Mind if I seat here with you?_ "

Roxas nodded as he scooted over for Ruby to sit down next to him. He then pulled out two ice cream bars from the cooler next to him and asked, " _Do you want one?_ "

Ruby nodded and took one of the bars out of his hand, unwrapped it and took a bite. It shocked her because it was both salty and sweet at the same time. She then ask, " _What flavor is this?_ "

Roxas then replied, " _Sea Salt._ "

Ruby then looked at the bar and said, " _That's interesting and unique._ "

Roxas then said " _It's my favorite flavor. Weiss and I would go to a little ice cream shop in Atlas and we order to of these._ "

Ruby then took another bite of her ice cream as she and Roxas looked at the stars. She then said, " _You know, I had a lot fun._ "

" _Yeah, me too_." Roxas said, " _I think my favorite part was watching Yang and Tsubasa wipe out from slamming into each other._ "

Ruby then giggled and said, " _Yeah. Yang was so mad at Tsubasa, I thought she was going to send him flying._ "

" _I thought so too._ " Roxas said as both of them shared a laugh with each other.

A couple hours later, Weiss and Yang were walking around the cabin trying to find their siblings. When they got outside, they saw both of them asleep with Ruby's head on Roxas' shoulder, and his head on top of hers.

Yang then said, " _Aww, that's so cute._ "

Weiss then said, " _Cute? They should not be together this late at night._ "

The blonde then looked at the heiress and said, " _Oh, come on. Let them be. They obviously like each other._ "

" _No, they do not._ " Said the heiress in denial, but she knew that she was right.

" _Let's just go back to sleep._ " Yang said as she went back to her room. Leaving Weiss to look at the two kids sleeping.

Weiss couldn't deny that her little brother was growing up and that he had feelings for her partner/leader, no matter how much she denied it. She then took a blanket she found on the porch, cover them with it, and left back to her room.

As Yang was heading back to her room, she noticed that Sora was still up and he was watching TV. She walked over and asked him, " _What are you doing up?_ "

Sora noticed Yang walking up to him and he said, " _Oh, I was just thinking about stuff._ "

The blonde then sat down next to the brown haired boy and asked him, " _So, did you have fun today?_ "

Sora then nodded at her question with a smile on his face. But in his mind, he was thinking about what Coco told him. Sora then said, " _Hey, sorry about ditching you and Diana when Coco called me in._ "

Yang then said, " _Don't apologize. If anything, I should apologize to you for putting you in an awkward situation._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _Don't worry about it._ " He then turned off the TV and said, " _Well, I'm heading to bed._ "

" _Yeah, me too_." Yang said as she got up and saw Sora walking up the stairs. She then said, "Good night, Sora."

" _Good night, Yang._ " Sora said and then he stopped halfway up the stairs and said, "Oh, one more thing…"

" _What?_ " Yang said in confusion.

Sora then turned and said, " _I think you look better in a bikini._ "

Yang was completely shock that Sora just outright said that. As he wanted up the stairs, she was blushing like crazy and thinking about those words that just came out of his mouth. She then smiled and said, " _Smooth talker._ "

He then went up stair and then he saw Diana getting out of the bathroom. She smiled and said, " _Hey, Sora. What's up?_ "

" _Nothing, much just heading to bed_ " Said Sora.

" _Oh_ " Diana said, " _Well, good night_ "

Sora then smiled at her and said, " _Good night. Also, I think you look great in a bikini._ "

Diana then blushed and stood still for a minute and then said, " _Really?_ " Sora nodded making her blush even more. And then she said, " _Thank you, Sora. That's very sweet of you_."

Sora went into his room leaving to scream in her head because she didn't want to wake anybody. She then thought to herself, ' _He probably said that to Blonde too. He's such a softy. But, that's what I like about him._ ' She then headed to bed with both a blush and a smile on her face.

* * *

 **The Beach chapter is complete and next chapter will start the volume 2 portion of RWBY.**

 **First; if you have seen the Fairy Tail anime, then you probably know what the Akane Resort really is.**

 **Second;** **Natsu and Lyra interaction is based on chapter 14 of the fanfic by Maximillian Havisham called Misplaced. If you have the time, go and check it out. It is a really enjoyable fanfic.**

 **And finally, the big one; now Sora has three candidates, Yang Xiao Long, Diana Pink/Pinkie pie, and now Coco Adel. The question I have for you guys, who do you want Sora to be with?**

 **P.S; this one is edited because I made a little mistake in there.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16; A New SLNT Semester**

* * *

In the streets of Vale, a young man with dark skin, white hair with red and the right side of his head, who was with the black haired girl and Roman Torchwick, was wandering around looking at a map. He then walked in front of the re-opened Dust till Dawn shop which finished repairing last week.

He stepped into the shop where the shop keeper said, " _Good morning._ "

The dark skin boy smiled and said, " _Good morning, sir. Do you think you can help me out?_ "

The shop keeper then asked, " _What do you need help with?_ "

" _Have you seen this book shop?_ " he asked showing the shop keeper a picture of a shop that said, " _Tukson Book Trade._ "

The shop keeper told him, " _Yes, I do know where that is. Go left and then take a right, it should be on the left side of the street._ "

The boy then smiled and said, " _Thanks._ " The shop keeper nodded as the boy left the shop. He then noticed his blue haired partner that was also with him and the black haired beauty.

" _So, the great treasure hunter asked for directions to find book store._ " The blue haired girl mocked making the dark skin boy get irritated. " _That's sad, you know that?_ "

" _Shut up, Trixie._ " The boy said to his partner. " _There is nothing wrong with asking directions._ "

" _I just expected more from you, Ryuto._ " Trixie mocked again.

" _If you and I didn't work for the same person, I would stab you right now._ " Ryuto said with a bit of anger in his voice.

" _I'm kidding._ " Said Trixie in a playful voice. " _Can't you just to a joke?_ "

" _Whatever._ " Said Ryuto as the two stopped at the Tukson Book Trade. " _We're here._ "

* * *

At Beacon Academy

The teams were back from their vacation from the beach, and they are all at the cafeteria. Teams SLNT was walking down to the cafeteria, but their leader was out of it, because of the talk he had with Coco during the vacation.

Sora was thinking why three of the most beautiful girls he met would ever be interested in him. He knew that Yang and Diana had feelings for him, but he had no idea that Coco grew feelings for him too. But the one thing he knows for sure is that he needed to make a choice and no matter who he chose, he would hurt the feelings of the other two.

" _Sora._ " Tsubasa said, snapping his leader out of his trance. " _Are you okay? You been quiet ever since we got back from vacation._ "

Sora then sighed and said, " _Sorry. I've just been thinking a lot._ "

Lyra then asked, " _He was probably think about how Yang and Diana were all over him._ "

Sora's face then went red, " _What? No, that's not it._ "

" _Come on, dude._ " Said Natsu as he wrapped his arm around Sora's neck. " _Whatever you problem is? We're here for you._ "

Lyra nodded and said, " _Yeah, we're a team and we are more than willing to help you with your problem_."

Sora then smiled at his team concerns for him. He then said, " _Thanks, guys. You guys are the best."_

The team then entered the cafeteria, only for all four of them to get hit in the face by pies.

" _Whoopsies, Sorry!_ " Said Diana as her, her team, and Team PRFT were in an all-out food fight with team RWBY.

Lyra then wiped the pie off her face and asked, " _What the hell is happening right now?_ "

" _Who cares?_ " Natsu said as he charged forward. " _I WANT IN!_ "

" _Natsu, wait!_ " yelled Lyra as she chased her partner into battle.

Tsubasa then asked his partner, "Should we help?"

Sora thought about it, but then he smirked and said, " _Let's do this!_ "

Both Sora and Tsubasa then followed their teammate into the line of battle. They each took a food item and went to help Team RWBY, who was on the losing side.

Ruby then yelled, " _Yay! Reinforcements!_ "  
Sora, with a baguette in hand, asked Yang, who hand turkeys for gauntlets, " _So, what'd we miss?_ "

Yang then said, " _Nothing. The party just got started._ " The two then charged at Gingka, who had leaks, and Octavia, who had a watermelon hammer and the two groups then clashed. Blake, with a whip of hot dogs, and Lyra, with a longer baguette, charged at Pyrrha and Tucker, each with small baguette, and they fought each other. Sarah hiding behind a table and was throwing tomatoes at Weiss, who had a swordfish, trying to help Roxas, with a swordfish of his own. Tsubasa grabbed a couple of leaks and Natsu grabbed some tomatoes and threw them at Diana and Neku, each with a pie in each hand.

Zeo Abyss and Skylar Rain walked with saw the food fight that was going down. Skylar then asked, "What the hell?" They just sat back and watched the show.

Weiss then got hit in the face with one of Sarah's tomatoes, she then fell into Ruby's arms. As, the heiress pretended to pass out, Ruby then yelled to the heavens for her partner's 'death.' Yang then got distracted leaving her wide open for Octavia to launch her in the air.

" _ENOUGH!_ " Said a loud stern voice that caught all of the student's attention and all of them started to fear for their lives as they saw Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin enter the cafeteria. Then, Glynda then said, " _Look at this mess you made! What do you have to say for yourselves?!_ "

Diana then let out a big burp and Yang came crashing down to the floor. The blonde then got up and gave everyone a thumbs up, causing everyone to break into laughter.

As Glynda was about to yell at them, Professor Ozpin then put a hand on her shoulder and said, " _Leave them be. They might be our future protectors, they are still children. So let them have fun. They won't have it for long._ " The two professor then left the cafeteria leaving the future huntsman and huntress' to enjoy themselves.

* * *

In a warehouse somewhere in Vale

" _We're back._ " Trixie said as she and Ryuto entered the warehouse, catching Riku's attention.

" _Where were you two?_ " Riku asked " _You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago._ "

Ryuto then told him, " _We might have gotten in trouble with the book store._ "

Riku then asked, " _What kind of trouble?_ "

" _Well,_ " Said the blue haired girl, " _Ryuto thought it was a good idea to kill the Faunus owner because he looked at me the wrong way._ "

Ryuto then said, " _Because he recognized your stupid amulet. You need to hide that thing better._ "

" _It's the Lulamoon family heirloom._ " Said Trixie, " _Of course he would recognize greatness._ "

Ryuto then said with anger in his voice, " _We're supposed to keep our identities a secret, you idiot._ "

Trixie then said, " _You are not the boss of me, Ryuto. I can do what I want, when I want._ "

" _Even if it goes against what I say?_ " Said a female voice that startled Trixie, because she knew that it belonged to the person she worked for.

Trixie then turned around and asked with fear in her voice, " _C…Cinder?_ "

The black haired girl with the red dress and glass heels looked at Ryuto and Riku and said, " _Both of you go see if Roman needs help. I wish to talk to Trixie alone_."

Ryuto then bow and said, " _Of course, my lady._ " He then left with Riku, who had a smirk on his face.

Cinder then walked towards Trixie, who was backing away really slowly. She then asked, " _Haven't I told you to hide you're amulet, so that people won't recognize who you are?_ "

Trixie then nodded and said, " _Um…uh…of course. I…I…I guess I should have done a better job._ " Her back then hit one the crates and her boss was now in front of her and she blocked her from escaping.

Trixie has always been a prideful person, because she a member of a family that is known for having the strongest semblances in all of Remnant. But, if there was one thing that made her tremble in fear was her boss, because she has seen what Cinder can do,

Cinder then raised her hand, making Trixie cower in fear. But, the black haired beauty then put her hand on the girl's face making her look at her. She then said, " _Oh, dear Trixie. I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed that for the second time, you didn't do what I said._ "

Trixie then blushed at the sight of the warm smile of Cider and said, " _I'm sorry, my lady._ "

Cinder then said, " _It's quite alright. Just be a little more careful next time. Are we clear?_ "

Trixie then nodded and said, " _Yes, Cinder. It will never happen again_."

Cinder then said, " _Good._ " As Cinder backed away from Trixie, she walk away and said, " _Sorry for scaring you, my dear._ "

* * *

The Next Day at Beacon Academy

Team RWBY and Team SLNT, minus Sora, was sitting in the library. Blake was reading a book, Ruby, Yang, Lyra, and Natsu were playing one of Ruby's board games, and Tsubasa and Weiss were studying together.

Yang then said, " _And there. I win._ "

" _Aw, damn it._ " Said Natsu as he slammed his fists on the table while Lyra was face palming in disappointment and Ruby cried anime tears. He then said, " _I want a rematch!_ "

Yang then smirked and said, " _Very well. But just now that the same result is going to happen._ "

Ruby then asked, " _Hey, where's Sora?_ "

" _Coco wanted him for something._ " Lyra said, making Yang a little jealous

* * *

In Vale

" _So, you got into a food fight yesterday?_ " Coco asked as she and Sora were walking through the clothing store.

" _Yeah, it was a lot of fun._ " Sora said as he was carrying about ten bags of clothing in it, all that Coco bought. He was exhausted from carrying so much clothing with him. He then asked, " _Are we done?_ "

Coco nodded and the two left. Sora put the clothes in the taxi that drove them to the clothing store.

" _Thank you for helping me Sora._ " Coco said.

" _No problem._ " Sora said as they both got into the car and Coco told the driver to drive them back to Beacon.

When they got to the academy, Sora was about to get out, but not before Coco gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then said, " _Don't worry about the bags. I'll call my team to help me out_." Sora nodded and left for his dorm.

When he was about to walk into dorm, Sora thought about what to do when that day comes. Will he chose Yang, Diana, or Coco to be his girlfriend? While he was thinking that, he accidently bumped into a girl walking in front of him.

" _Oh, god. I'm sorry._ " Sora said as he helped the girl.

" _Don't worry. I'm okay._ " Said the girl as she got up.

Sora then looked at her and the boy behind and noticed that they wore different school uniforms then the ones in Beacon. The uniforms were Black and green.

" _I haven't seen you before." Sora said. "Are you from a different school?"_

The boy then said, " _Yeah, We just came here from Haven_."

Sora asked, " _Really?_ " Both students nodded yes to his question. He then extended his hand and said, " _Well, I'm Sora._ "

" _My name is Trixie_." Said the girl as she shock Sora's hand. " _And this is my friend, Ryuto._ "

Then Ryuto said, " _Yo._ "

" _Well, I hope to see you around._ " Sora said as he walked away from them.

Cinder then approached them wearing the same uniform and asked, " _Is that him?_ "

Trixie then nodded and said, " _Yep. That him._ "

Cinder then smirked and said, " _Perfect._ "

When Sora got into the dorms, he then saw his team overhearing a conversation going on in team RWBY's room.

Sora then asked, " _What's going on?_ "

Tsubasa then looked over and said, " _They are talking about the White Fang._ "

" _Blake has been talking about wanting to attack the White Fang tomorrow._ " Lyra said.

Natsu then added, " _And we want to help them. But we were waiting for you to help us make a decision._ "

They then overheard Weiss said, " _We are not ready to take on the White Fang_."

" _And we might never be ready._ " Said Blake. " _But, if we don't strike now, then when?_ "

Yang then said, " _Well, she does have a point, Weiss._ "

" _Then tomorrow, we'll do whatever we can stop the White Fang's plans_." Ruby said. " _All in favor say 'aye.'_ "

" _Yes._ " Blake said

" _I'm in_ " Yang said as slammed her fist in her hand.

" _Very well._ " Weiss said as her arms crossed in defeat.

" _Nobody said 'aye.'_ " Ruby said as she pouted

" _Aye._ " Said Sora, startling the girls.

* * *

 **That is the end of this chapter. I apologize if I didn't do the food fight right.**

 **Also, the next two chapters will be Team SLNT and RWBY working together on the mission in Volume two.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17; SLNT Mission**

* * *

Sora had just finished getting out of the shower and was now ready to go meet up with his team and RWBY. For the mission, he decided to wear a black shirt with a big white x on it, blue pants with some grey on it, a grey jacket with black sleeves, blue cuffs and a blue hood, black and yellow shoes and black fingerless gloves with silver knuckles and a yellow band. As he was walking to team RWBY's room where the meeting is supposed to take place, he noticed Coco standing in the courtyard.

So he decided to walk up to her and say, " _Hey, Coco._ "

Coco then turned around and saw the brown haired boy in a different outfit, which she thought was way better then the outfit he had on previously.

" _Hey,_ " She said as she pulled down her sunglasses to examine Sora. " _Love the new outfit._ "

Sora smiled and said, " _Thank you. I just bought it._ "

Coco then asked, " _So, we are you going dressing like that?_ "

" _Oh…I'm just going to hang out with my Team and RWBY._ " Sora lied.

Coco sighed because she wanted to hang out with him again. She then asked, " _Is it because of Yang?_ "

Sora then noticed that Coco got red in the face, making him think that she's jealous. Sora then said, " _Well, I'm going to hang out with her. But if you want, we can hang out when I get back._ "

Coco then asked, " _Are you still deciding on who to pick?_ " Sora then nodded. " _How long of you been thinking about that?_ "

Sora then replied, " _Ever since we got back from vacation._ "

That answer shocked Coco, because it's been a week since they got back, But, it made her feel bad because she thought he was suffering trying to figure out who to be his girlfriend.

" _I'm sorry._ " Coco said, making Sora confused. Coco then explained, " _I never should have put you in such an awkward situation._ "

Sora smiled and said, " _Hey, I made a promise that I would chose, and I will._ "

Coco saw the expression on Sora's face, telling her that he was determined to keep the deal he made with her. She tried to say something, but was stopped when Sora did what she does to him, he kissed her on the cheek. As Sora walked back into the dorms, Coco held her cheek and thought, ' _What a sweetheart. Natsu was right about him._ '

When Sora went to team RWBY's Room, he noticed that the rest of his team was walking towards the door from the other side. He noticed that Tsubasa was still wearing the same outfit he always wears, but Lyra and Natsu were wearing different outfits like him.

Lyra was wearing a black t shirt with her symbol on done in white, a mint green jacket with white details, black pants, white and mint green sneakers, and her neckless still around her neck.

Natsu was wearing a dark blue jacket with the right sleeve cut out to show his symbol tattooed on his shoulder, white baggie pants held by a brown belt, sandals, and his scarf tied around his neck.

Team SLNT entered Team RWBY's room and like Sora, Lyra, and Natsu, they were wearing different outfits.

Ruby was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, a red skirt with her crest on it, a black corset, long black pants, her boots, and her hood.

Weiss was wearing a white button down long sleeve with black frills on the skirt and long white high heel boots.

Blake was wearing a white dress shirt, black skinny jeans, black high heel boots, and her blue pearl neckless around her neck.

Yang was wearing a black top, a black mini skirt, a white and brown jacket, black stockings, and white and yellow boots.

As Team SLNT walked into the room, Yang noticed Sora's outfit and said, " _Wow, Sora. You look good._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _So do you._ " Saying that made Yang blush a little.

Natsu then asked, " _So, Ruby. What's the plan?_ "

Ruby then said, " _Well, we already talked about it, but, we'll repeat them again_."

Weiss said " _Ruby and I are going to the Schnee tower in Vale and get some documents on the White Fang to see who we're up against._ "

Yang then said, " _I'm going downtown. I have an old friend who may give us some info on their leader_."

Blake then finished off the plan by saying, " _And I'm going to infiltrate the White Fang base with Zeo._ "

" _What?_ " Asked Lyra in a pissed off tone of voice, " _No, I'm not letting you do that. I refuse._ "

Ruby then said, " _But it's our only option._ "

Lyra then asked, " _Well, what if they recognize her?!_ "

Blake then said, " _It's a meeting full of new members, no one will recognize me._ "

" _Well, I'm going with you._ " Lyra said. Blake tried to reject, but was cut off by her mint Faunus friend. " _I'm going and you're not stopping me_."

Blake then sighed in defeat and said, " _Very well_."

Tsubasa then said, " _I'll go with Weiss and Ruby._ "

Weiss asked, " _Really? Why?_ "

Tsubasa just said, " _Why not?_ " Saying that make Weiss blush even more and she doesn't know why.

Sora then said, " _If we're splitting up for this mission, I'll go with Yang and help her out downtown._ "

" _I'll go too._ " Natsu added.

" _Okay_." Said Ruby, " _Now that we now the plan, are you guys ready?_ " Everyone nodded and left Team RWBY's room.

* * *

With Ruby, Weiss and Tsubasa

The two girls of Team RWBY and Tsubasa have made it to the Schnee tower owned by the Schnee Dust Company where important calls are made by both customers and employees. Weiss was just walking while Ruby and Tsubasa was looking at the tower in amazement.

" _Wow, it's so cool_." Ruby said

" _It sure is_." Tsubasa added

"Of course it is." _Weiss said in a cocky tone of voice. "It's property of my family, so I know how great._ "

Tsubasa then asked, " _Is that a fact?_ " Weiss then nodded yes at his question.

Ruby then mocked her partner, " _Ooh, look at me. My name is Weiss. I know facts and I'm rich_." Then Ruby giggled.

" _Don't be a pest_." Said Weiss with an annoyed expression on her face.

Tsubasa then noticed Penny walking on the sidewalk and said, " _Hey, Isn't that Penny?_ "

Ruby then looked over and yell, " _Hey, Penny_."

Instead of saying 'hi' back, Penny got scared and ran off.

" _Penny, wait!_ " Ruby said as she chased after her.

" _Ruby, you dolt_." Weiss said as she was trying to chase after her back was held back by Tsubasa.

" _Don't worry about her_." Said Tsubasa " _Let's just focus on the mission. Ruby can take care of herself_."

Weiss then sighed, nodded at Tsubasa, and the two went into the Schnee tower.

Ruby chased Penny calling out to her multiple times, but Penny ignored her and continued. Penny then ran into traffic and was about to hit by a truck. Ruby yelled, " _PENNY! LOOK OUT!_ " Penny then stop in the middle of the street and stopped the truck with her bare hands, surprising everyone, including Ruby. Penny then continued to run and Ruby continued to chase her.

They then entered an ally way and Ruby said, " _Penny, please wait_."

Penny then back away Ruby and said, " _Please, stay away from me._ "

" _What happened back there?_ " Ruby asked Penny. She then noticed then Penny was hiding something. She then said, " _Penny, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong._ "

" _Ruby_." Penny said as she showed her hands to the hooded girl, which shocked her because her hands showed a lot of metal. " _I'm not a normal girl._ "

* * *

With Sora, Natsu and Yang

The three kids have arrived at a nightclub in downtown Vale. Yang was riding a yellow and red bike while Sora and Natsu road a grey and light blue bike, which belonged to Sora. As the bikes parked, Natsu fell off Sora's bike.

" _Are you okay, buddy?_ " Sora asked as he kneeled down to his pink haired teammate.

Natsu then looked up and asked, " _Why didn't tell we were taking motorcycles?_ "

Sora then chuckled and said, " _Because I thought it would be funny_."

Natsu then said, " _You are a sick and evil person_."

Sora then looked at the nightclub they were at and asked Yang, " _So, how do you know this guy?_ "

Yang just said, " _We go way back._ " She then enter the nightclub like she owned the place and yelled, " _GUESS WHOSE BACK_!"

And then all of the guards pointed guns at the blonde, making Sora really confused.

Natsu then Asked Yang as he got off the ground, " _What did you do here?_ "

" _Everyone put your guns down._ " Said a man, making all of the guards do what he said. They then noticed a man with black hair and a white and black suit approached them and said to Yang, " _You got a lot of nerve coming back here, blondie._ "

Both Sora and Natsu looked at each other and asked the blonde at the same time, " _What the hell did you do?_ "

* * *

With Blake, Lyra and Zeo

The Faunus trio then enter a warehouse which was home of the White Fang. As they enter, they saw more Faunus' and each one was wearing a Grimm mask.

Blake then handed Grimm masks and said, " _Put these on_."

Lyra then looked at it with disgust because it made her remember him. She then asked, " _Why do the White Fang wear these abominations on their faces? It makes me sick._ "

Blake then said, " _I know but we have to wear them so we don't get recognized_."

" _Wow, Grimm masks._ " Zeo said as he put his mask on. " _Isn't that a little extreme?_ "

Blake just said, " _Let's just go._ " Then both girls put the masks on their faces and all three of them entered the meeting hall.

All of the Faunus' were in the warehouse was now looking at a stage with Roman Torchwick and Riku Shadow on it.

" _Welcome, new White Fangs members._ " Roman Torchwick said as he raised his hands in the air while all of the Faunus' cheered, instead of the Faunus trio. He then said, "But before we start, let me introduce Riku Shadow, my most loyal soldier."

Everyone clapped as Riku stepped up. He then said, " _I am honored to introduce all of the all of you to the White Fang. Even you, Blake Belladonna._ "

All of the people in the meeting was confused at what he said. But the Faunus trio was scared out of their minds, because they snuck into the warehouse undetected, so how did he know they were there.

Riku then jumped down from the stage and used his shadows to make all of the Faunus' move away from Blake, Lyra and Zeo. He then asked, " _Come on, did you honestly think that I wouldn't know what your little plan was?_ "

Blake then asked, " _How did you know?_ "

Riku then smiled and charged at them with his sword in hand and clashed with Blake's sword.

* * *

 **The first part of the mission is done and it's not going so good for our Faunus heroes.**

 **First; Sora's alternative/new outfit is his outfit from Dream Drop Distance just with blue instead of red. I came up with Lyra's alternative outfit on my own. Natsu's alternative outfit is his outfit from the Seven Year time skip from the Fairy Tail anime. I could think of a good outfit for Tsubasa, so I just left him in his regular outfit.**

 **Second; I gave Sora a bike because why not? I just thought that he would look cool with a motorcycle.**

 **P.S; Just a reminder that I do not own any of the series in this fanfiction, they all go to their respective owning.**

 **P.S.S; Thank you for sticking around through the fanfic with me. I'm having a lot of fun making this story for you guys and I'm glad you enjoy it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18; SLNT RWBY vs Torchwick**

* * *

The Faunus trio was in a very tough situation. Blake was having a sword fight with Riku while Lyra and Zeo were fighting the White Fang members, both old and new. As they were fighting Riku and the White Fang, Blake was thinking about how Riku could possibly know they came here.

As Blake's Gambol Shroud and Riku's Blade clashed, she asked. " _How did you know we were coming?_ "

Riku just smiled and said, " _One of my allies overheard your little conversation._ "

Blake was stunned because she thought for sure that no one was listening to them. She then asked, " _Who?_ "

Riku then said, "You're not worth my explanation, Faunus." He then used his shadow to enhance his blade and push Blake back into some crates. " _You know, I was hoping that the Sora kid from our last meeting would be here. He is a way better swordsmen then you will ever be._ "

" _Shut up!_ " Blake said as she used her semblance to attack Riku, but he managed to use his own semblance to block and send her flying into the celling.

" _Blake!_ " Lyra said as she defeated more White Fang members and ran to her friend's aid.

Zeo then said, " _Screw this noise!_ " He then used his gravity semblance to stop Riku from striking at the girls again. He then said, " _Run!_ "

The three then ran out of the warehouse, but Torchwick decided to take matter to his own hands and follow them in a giant mech.

* * *

With Sora, Natsu, and Yang

" _Unbelievable!_ " Yang screamed as she and the two SLNT boys walked out of the nightclub.

" _I thought you said he knew everything._ " Natsu mocked

Yang then turned to Natsu with a pissed off look on her face and said, " _Shut your mouth, Pinkie!_ "

" _Yang, it's okay._ " Sora said trying to calm Yang down. " _Don't take you frustration at Natsu._ "

Yang then said, " _I just cannot believe that he doesn't know who the leader of the White Fang is._ "

Natsu's scroll then starts buzzing, so he pulls it out, sees that Lyra's calling, and answers.

" _Yo, Lyra._ " Said Natsu. " _Hope you're doing a better job then…What? Whoa, slow down._ " Both Sora and Yang look at the pink haired boy in confusion.

Natsu then hang up the scroll and Yang asks, while mocking him, " _Aww, what's wrong, Pinkie? Is your girlfriend worried?_ "

Sora then noticed that Natsu had a terrified look on his face. He then asked, " _Natsu? What happened?_ "

Natsu then turned to the Blonde and Brown haired friends and just said, " _They knew._ "

* * *

With Ruby

Now in front of the Schnee tower, Ruby was thinking a lot about what Penny told her. She kept thinking about her friend being a robot and she was created in Atlas to protect people. But even though with those thoughts in her mind, she still wanted to treat Penny like a friend and wanted to help her.

" _Ruby._ " Weiss said as she and Tsubasa walked out of the Schnee Tower. " _Any luck with Penny?_ "

" _No._ " said Ruby. " _Any luck with White Fang info?_ "

Tsubasa then said, " _Unfortunately, No. We tried to find something about them, but it's like the data's been erased_."

Ruby's scroll then starts ringing and she picks it up. " _Hello?_ "

* * *

With Blake, Lyra and Zeo

" _WHY ARE WE BEING CHASED BY A GIANT ROBOT?!_ " Zeo asked in a loud and terrified voice.

" _JUST KEEP RUNNING!_ " Lyra screamed

" _YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!_ " Torchwick yelled as he was in his mech suit chasing the Faunus Trio.

The robot chased the three all throughout Vale, causing destruction in its path. Zeo tried to use his semblance, but the mech was almost immune to the Faunus' semblance. The mech then sent Zeo flying by hitting out of the streets of Vale. Blake and Lyra were now in a small field under the streets and the Torchwick was getting closer and closer.

" _Damn_." Lyra said as she got her spear ready. " _I guess we have to fight, huh_?" Blake nodded and readied her weapon.

" _BLAKE! LYRA!_ " Sora screamed as he and Yang used their motorcycles to jump of the bridge and land at the ground next to the Faunus'.

Natsu, as he was trying to balance himself from the bike ride, asked the mint Faunus, " _Lyra, are you okay?_ "

Lyra blushed and said, " _Yeah, I'm fine._ "

Then Ruby, Weiss, and Tsubasa have arrived to help them. Ruby then asked, " _Can someone explain to me how they found out about our plans?!_ "

Blake then said, " _Someone from the White Fang overheard us while we were talking._ "

" _Tell us about it later_." Sora said as he used his semblance to summon his weapon. " _Right now, we've got a giant robot to fight_."

Everyone readied their weapons, except Natsu who slammed his fists together and created fire.

Team SLNT and RWBY were now charging at Torchwick, who just smiled and said, " _Do you really think that a bunch of little kids can stop me?!_ "

Sora then cuts his hand with his blade and summoned his Liongale to help them fight. He then shouted, " _Flame Key!_ " Natsu nodded and engulfed Sora's Rainfell keyblade in fire and both Sora and Liongale attacked the mech suit.

Ruby then shouted at Weiss and Yang, " _Freezer Burn!_ " Weiss then froze the ground with the dust in her Myrtenaster. Yang jumped into the air and punched the frozen ground with her Ember Celica, causing the ice to turn into steam, making it impossible for Torchwick to see properly.

Sora then shouted at Lyra and Tsubasa, " _High Flyer!_ " Tsubasa then jumped on to Lyra's spear and activated his Enhancement semblance on his legs. The mint Faunus launched him at Torchwick and then used his knife to try and cut the mech.

Ruby then shout at Blake, " _Ladybug!_ " Both Ruby and Blake used their speed to not only confuse Torchwick, but also to attack him from all sides.

Torchwick just laughed and said, " _It's not working, children!_ " Both Natsu and Yang charged at him and tried to punch him, but Torchwick just laughed and punched them sending them both flying into a concrete pillar.

" _YANG!_ " Blake shouted

" _NATSU!_ " Lyra shouted.

Sora then knew that he had to do something he swore never to do unless it was an emergency, but in this case, he had no choice. He then said, " _Liongale, distract him!_ " Liongale roared and did what his master said and attack Torchwick's robot.

Tsubasa then asked his partner, "Sora, what are you doing?"

Sora ignored his partner and activated a yellow summoning circle and said, "Help us defeat this bastard…" the summoning circle and his right eye was now glowing yellow. " _…BEHEMOTH!_ " Then the Yellow circle got bigger and it shocked everyone, including Torchwick.

Sora had just summoned was a giant yellow elephant standing on two legs and covered in brown tribal tattoos. It wore two giant brown gauntlets, a brown tribal skirt, and a brown mask with yellow designs and a yellow gem on its forehead.

Sora, with one eye blue and the other yellow, then shouts, " _Behemoth! Help Liongale!_ "

The mighty beast charged at Torchwick and both the mech and the beast was on even scales. The group was amazed that Sora can summon something that big.

" _What do you think that this giant elephant will do for you?_ " Torchwick asked, feeling confident that he can defeat it.

Sora smiled and said, " _To distract you. NATSU NOW!_ "

Then Natsu then engulfed himself in fire and was ready to fight again. But team RWBY noticed that his appearance had changed. Natsu's arms was now covered in red aura that looked like dragon scales, and his face had the same aura on it. This was his second form of his Fire Dragon semblance, Dragon Force.

Yang also got up and said, " _Don't start without me!_ " They then noticed her eyes were now red and her hair started to glow yellow. She then asked Natsu, " _Ready to kick some ass, Pinkie?_ "

Natsu then smirked and said, " _Only if you are, Bimbo._ " The two then charged at Torchwick and punched the mech suit. Their strength was ten times stronger than before, surprising Torchwick.

Sora then yelled at Lyra and Natsu, " _Levitating Dragon!_ " Lyra then used her semblance to carry Natsu and then she spun him around the robot. Ruby then shouted at Blake and Yang, " _Bumblebee!_ " Blake then threw her Gambol Shroud at Yang, which caught and also spun her around.

Weiss then asked, " _Well, how do we stop the robot from moving around?_ "

Sora then came up with an idea, " _Let's strike his legs! Tsubasa, Sword King!_ " Tsubasa nodded and extended his knife into a sword, which was something he hasn't done in a long time. The two SLNT partners then charged at the mech.

Ruby then shouted, " _Weiss, let's help them out with Ice Flower!_ " Weiss nodded and created a glyph which Ruby shot at causing the bullets to be coated in ice. When ice bullets hit the mech, its legs froze, causing Sora and Tsubasa cut right though it like butter.

Blake and Lyra then launched their partners at the now kneeling robot and punched it with all of their strength and caused the mech to explode and shatter into pieces.

Everyone then celebrated their victory only to then see that Torchwick was just fine, not a single scratch of him. Sora then asked, " _How the hell..._ "

The team then noticed that Riku was right there with him alongside a girl with brown and pink. Torchwick then said, " _I'm just so lucky to have people who can get me out of a deadly situation._ "

Both Yang and Natsu charged and tried to punch them but was stopped by an illusion created by the Neapolitan girl.

Sora then turned in disappointment and said to Liongale and Behemoth, " _Thank you both. You guys were big help._ "

Weiss then said, " _Well, I guess the White Fang's plan is now in pieces_." She obviously made a pun, but no one was laughing except for Tsubasa, who chuckled.

Then Yang asked, " _Really?_ "

Tsubasa said, " _Yes, I found that joke to be funny_." Weiss then blushed a little.

Natsu then asked Yang, " _Don't you say puns too?_ "

Yang just said, "That's different." Everyone left to head back to Beacon academy.

* * *

At Beacon Academy

Team SLNT, except for Sora and Tsubasa, and Team RWBY, except for Weiss and Yang, were now in RWBY's room and all trying to relax. Both Ruby and Natsu was sound asleep while Blake was reading a book while Lyra was resting on her shoulder. In her mind, Blake was disappointed because she kept thinking over and over on who tipped off Riku about their plan. But regardless, she was happy that everyone was okay.

* * *

With Tsubasa and Weiss

The moon was shining bright as Tsubasa and Weiss were walking through the court yard.

Weiss then said, " _I can't believe that they wiped all of their data from the Schnee records. Now, we're back to square one_."

Tsubasa then said, " _Don't blame yourself, Weiss. None of us knew that someone was spying on us."_

" _I know_." Weiss said as she looked down in shame. " _But, still…_ " She then got a surprising hug from Tsubasa, making her blush.

" _It's okay._ " Tsubasa said while comforting the heiress. " _We'll try again later._ "

Weiss then nodded and the two continued to walk.

* * *

With Sora and Yang

At the training area of Beacon, there was a large pool that had lights at the bottom. Both Sora and Yang were in their swim suits and they sat at the end of the pool and they were talking.

" _Tonight was pretty event full, huh?_ " asked Sora.

" _It sure was._ " Yang said as she swung her feet in the water. " _You might say that it ended with a 'yang'._ "

Sora then laughed and said, " _Hey, good one_."

Yang then blushed because everyone has no reactions to her 'funny' puns, so to hear the boy she has a crush on laugh, made her smile. She then noticed that Sora was holding is sides and it wasn't because of her joke. She saw that Sora was in pain.

" _Are you okay, Sora?_ " Yang asked with a concerned look on her face.

" _Yeah._ " Sora said still holding his side. " _This always happens when I summon more than one creature._ "

Yang then asked, "Well, are you going to be okay for the upcoming dance?"

Sora then smiled and said, " _You bet. But right now…_ " He then grabbed Yang's arms and pulled her into the water with him.

Yang got mad and said, " _Sora, you little…_ "

" _What?_ " Sora asked as he splashed water in her face. " _Are you a little 'washed' up?_ "

Yang then laughed at Sora's pun and said, " _You gonna have to do a better job at puns then that._ "

The two then kept splashing water at each other and they laughed together.

Sora then said, " _Maybe we should be a little quieter because we're not supposed to be here this late at night._ "

"Yeah, you're right." Yang said. "Besides, we don't to make Coco and Diana jealous."

Sora was shocked at what the blonde just said. He then asked, " _Did Coco tell you…"_

" _About the deal you made with her on vacation? Yep._ " Yang said making Sora blush like crazy.

" _What?! Does Diana know too?!_ " Sora asked

Yang chuckled and said, " _Yeah, Coco told her too_."

Sora was now mad at the fact that Coco just told Yang and Diana about something he wanted to keep a secret.

Yang then said, " _Sora, it's okay. I'm not mad at you_."

Sora then said, " _Well, you should be. I mean I've been thinking about that ever since we got back and I still can't come up with a decision_."

Yang then asked, " _Well, why not_?"

" _Because I don't ruin our friendship._ " Sora said, surprising Yang. " _I really want one of you to be my girlfriend, but I know deep down that if I chose just one of you, then you'll be mad and won't be my friend anymore_."

Yang felt really bad that she just revealed that, because she didn't know that Sora was worried about that. She then put her and on his shoulder and said, " _Sora, Our friendship is not going to change if you don't pick me._ "

"Yang, what do I do?" Sora asked.

Yang then answered, " _Well, you hung out with both me and Coco, right?"_ Sora nodded at her question _. "Then now it's Diana's turn_."

Sora then looked at Yang and asked, " _You want me to hang out with Diana now._ "

Yang nodded and said, " _Ask her to the dance coming up soon. That way, you feel better knowing that you hung out with all three of us and it might make you decision._ "

Sora then thought about and then told the blonde, "Okay, I'll do it."

Yang then smiled and said "Good, and maybe afterwards you and I could dance."

Sora nodded and the two swam to the end of the pool. As they were about to get out, their hands accidently touched. Sora and Yang looked at each other both noticing that they were really close to each other. And then suddenly, Yang pulled Sora closer to her.

" _Yang, what are you..._ " Sora tried to ask but was stopped by Yang putting finger on his lips.

" _Don't talk._ " Yang said. " _Just let it happen._ "

Sora knew what she was talking about and he wanted to wait. But he knew that if he did wait, she would be upset or worse. Sora then nodded and his face got closer to Yang's. Their eyes closed and their lips made contact. Sora King and Yang Xiao Long were now kissing.

Sora's heart was pounding harder every second they continued kissing. He had never thought that his first kiss would have been one of the first friends he has ever met. Yang was just happy that she finally had the courage to kiss him, because even though it wasn't her first kiss, she felt that Sora would be that one to give the kiss that she has always wanted.

The two then removed their lips from each other. Both Sora and Yang were blushing as they got out of the pool and returned to their dorms.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter and the final part of the mission arc. And yes, I made Sora and Yang kiss. And in the next chapter, Diana will have her moment with Sora.**

 **First; I hope the Team SLNT combo attacks make sense and that they're okay, because it took me an hour to try and figure out a good name for them.**

 **Second; Neo is in the story, yay. And Torchwick is still alive, boo. Also, Ironwood will be making an appearance in the next chapter along with another character.**

 **Third; Sora's Behemoth is based on Sora's Dumbo summon from Kingdom Hearts and instead of making him a flyer, I made him a giant power house.**

 **P.S. I am so sorry for the terrible puns in this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19; Day before the Dance**

* * *

It was now morning time at Beacon Academy. Team RWBY and SLNT were now in the training hall in their normal attire, except for Sora who decided to wear the clothes he wore yesterday. Them, team PGON, and three members of team PRFT were sitting in their seats as Pyrrha Nikos single handedly defeated team CRDL.

" _Very good, Ms. Nikos_." Professor said as team CRDL got up from the ground and had the most pissed off looks on their faces. Glynda then looked at her scroll and said, " _I think we have time for one more match_."

She then looked around the training hall to see who will volunteer. She then saw Blake reading in her class, not paying attention to her class for the three time in a row.

" _Ms. Belladonna._ " The teacher said in a stern voice, causing Blake to class her book. " _You have been no existent for the past three classes, maybe you should be the one who…_ "

" _I'll do it!_ " Said a girl in the crowd causing Glynda turn to see Trixie raising her hand.

Glynda then adjusted her glasses and asked, " _Trixie, is it?_ " the blue haired girl nodded. " _Very well, I'll find you a suitable opponent._ "

" _Actually, professor._ " Trixie said, " _The great and powerful Trixie wants to test her limits by battling the red head, if it's okay with_ _her?_ "

Sarah then leaned over to Tucker and asked, " _Did she just reference herself in the third person?_ "

Pyrrha then said, " _Sure. I'd be happy to accept you challenge._ " Trixie smiled and jumped inside the arena.

Both Pyrrha and Trixie readied themselves and the professor then said, " _Alright, begin_."

Pyrrha charged at Trixie, but she teleported behind and kicked her in the back. Diana then screamed, " _Wow! She can teleport like me_!" Pyrrha the swung her weapon at Trixie but then she floated away from the red haired girl. Lyra then said, " _Wait, that's my semblance._ "

Natsu then tilted his head and asked, " _She has two semblances?_ "

Trixie then smiled and charged at Pyrrha and kicked her shield but was pushed back how powerful the kick was. Tsubasa then looked in shock and said, "That looks just like my Enhancement semblance."

Trixie then said, with her arms in the air like she's standing in front of a cheering crowd, " _You're seeing it here, ladies and gentleman. This is the Great and Powerful Trixie's semblance, Semblance Copy!_ "

Everyone in the training hall was in complete shock, that's a semblance is very rare and only a select group of hunters can use this semblance. And just like Trixie thought was going to happen, everyone clapped and cheered her name.

While Trixie was taking in the applause, Pyrrha used the opportunity to strike. But, Trixie being one step ahead of her, teleported and threw a fireball at Pyrrha's shield, meaning she can copy Natsu's semblance.

Ruby then turned to Ryuto sitting behind her and said, " _Your friend is awesome._ " Ryuto smiled at the hooded girls complement, but then rolled his eyes when turned away.

Trixie then, to everyone's shock, used Sora's Summon to bring out a sliver and blue lance and charged at Pyrrha. She was going to hit the red head, but something moved her weapon to avoid her attack. Pyrrha then managed to get a couple hit on the blue haired girl.

Trixie then smiled, put away her weapon, and said, " _The great and powerful Trixie, surrenders_."

Pyrrha then said, " _What?_ "

"I just thought my semblance would be enough but I guess I was wrong." Trixie said as she teleported away.

An hour later

Trixie was now in the showers of Beacon and then she heard a familiar voice outside the showers.

" _So, you gave up_." Ryuto mocked, " _That's not like the 'great' and 'powerful' Trixie_."

" _Shut up_." Trixie yelled. " _I'm just doing what Cinder told me to do. Did you get the information?_ "

Ryuto then pulled out a scroll with Pyrrha's face and said, " _Yep, I got everything I need and you battling her gave me a lot more then what we need_."

Trixie then got out of the shower with a towel covering herself and said, " _Of course my battle would help you. You welcome._ " Ryuto rolled his eyes and left the bath room. As Trixie was drying her hair, she noticed Cinder wearing bandages around her bust and hips, light grey pants held by a brown belt, an orange sleeveless short jacket, and black boots, and brown gloves. Trixie then said, " _Cinder_."

" _You did very well, Trixie_." Cinder said as she approached the blue haired girl. " _I'm being serious. I'm proud of you_."

Trixie then blushed and said, " _Thank you, my lady. So, what now?_ "

" _Well, tomorrow is going to be dance_." Cinder said as she pulled Trixie closer to her, making her blush harder. " _So, let's enjoy ourselves_."

"C _inder?_ " Trixie asked as Cinder gave her a little kiss on the cheek and left her to finish drying off.

* * *

In Ozpin's Office

Ozpin was sitting in his desk and was drinking his coffee. But, then a man with black hair and a white suit entered the office with his hands behind his back. Alongside him was a girl with long purple hair with a lavender and pink strip going down. She wore a purple short sleeve dress shirt, a plaid silver skirts, white knee socks, and purple sneakers.

" _Professor Ozpin._ " The man said with a smile on his face. " _It's been a while, hasn't it?_ "

Ozpin then smiled and said, "It has been General Ironwood." He then looked at the girl next to him. " _Who is this_?"

Ironwood then hugged the girl next to him, making her blush in embarrassment and said, "Thi _s, my friend, is my daughter, Taylor Ironwood. My assistant at the military and the leader of one of the strongest team's in Atlas, Team TPZS (Pronounced Topaz)._ "

" _Oh, yes. Zeo Abyss' team_." The professor said as he adjusted his glasses. " _Speaking of Atlas. How is the headmistress?_ "

" _Luna?_ " Ironwood ask, " _She's doing well. It's been tough on her being the new headmaster of Atlas academy, but she's takes her job very seriously._ "

" _I see_." Said Ozpin, then he looked at the girl.

Ironwood go the message. " _Um, sweetheart. Why don't you go introduce yourself to the students?_ " His daughter then nodded and was about to leave but Ironwood said, " _Taylor, aren't you forgetting something?_ "

Taylor then smiled and run over to kiss the general's cheek. She then said, " _Love you, daddy._ "

Ozpin then said, " _You really good at being a father,_ _huh?_ "

Ironwood then smiled and said, "O _ne of the proudest moments of my life. Now, let's talk about what's been going on lately_."

* * *

With Team RWBY, Sora and Tsubasa

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU"RE NOT GOING?!_ " Ruby screamed at Blake.

" _I have more important things to do_." Blake said.

" _Oh, come one, Blake._ " Sora said, " _You need to take a break from the White Fang stuff._ "

Blake then said, " _I'm fine._ "

" _No, you're not._ " Weiss said, " _You haven't slept in three days, you can barely keep yourself up in training practice, and you grade are suffering because of it_."

" _Who cares?_ " Blake asked. " _Natsu's not going to the stupid_ _dance_."

Tsubasa then said, " _Yes, but he has a reason why he's not going_."

" _Whatever_." Blake said slamming her book shut. " _I'm not going to the stupid dance and that's final_."

As Blake left the group, they all pouted at the fact that even though Blake says she's okay, they knew she wasn't. They also didn't notice Zeo behind one of the book shelves.

' _Well, so much for asking her_.' Zeo thought to himself as he left in disappointment.

Sora feeling disappointed about what happened with Blake, he walked out of the library only find Diana skipping along with her team. He then remembered what Yang told him the other day.

" _Hey guys._ " Sora said, getting team PGON's attention. He then approached them and asked, " _Are you guys ready for the dance tomorrow?_ "

Gingka smiled and said, " _You bet. Diana's planning it, so you can guarantee that it'll be awesome._ "

Octavia then added, " _Yes, and me and Neku will be providing the music._ " Neku just staid quiet, but was blushing a little.

"So, Sora." Diana said, "Are you going to the dance?"

"Yeah. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Sora said, making Diana a little confused. He then asked, "Would you like to be my date for the dance?"

Diana's face went from a look of confusion to a look a happiness. She then asked, " _Really? You want me to go with you?_ " Sora smiled and nodded, making Diana hug him while saying yes over and over again.

Team PGON then left Sora and Yang walked next to him. She then said, " _Good work. Just remember that you still owe me a dance_."

Sora then nodded and said, " _It just sucks that Natsu and Blake can't come. The party would have been a lot more fun._ " Yang then got a little idea in her head.

* * *

With Natsu and Lyra

Natsu and Lyra were waiting at the train station for someone important. Natsu just got a call saying that his mother was going to visit him in Vale. So he want to send as much time with her as he wanted. Lyra went because she wanted to meet the woman that raised Natsu, even though she was disappointed that he wasn't going to the dance.

Natsu then looked at Lyra and said, " _You know, you didn't have to come_."

Lyra smiled and said, " _I want to meet your mom. I want to see if she's what you described her to be_."

" _Natsu_." Said a feminine voice catching the partner's attention. They then noticed a beautiful Faunus woman with little horns growing out of her long black hair, which was tied in a ponytail. She wore a grey dress and a brown apron. She also had a warm and gentle smile on her voice, a smile that Natsu recognized.

" _Mom_!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards her and the two hugged. Lyra looked at the Faunus woman. She knew from Natsu's description that his mother was beautiful, but she didn't think she be that beautiful.

"It _'s been so long, my son_." The mother said as her and Natsu removed themselves. " _So, aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend_?"

Natsu then blush in embarrassment and said, " _Mom. She's not my girlfriend_."

Lyra then approached them and said, " _I'm his partner, Lyra Heartstrings_."

The mother smiled and said, " _Nice to meet you. I'm Melina. So, you a part of Natsu's team_."

Lyra nodded and said, " _We also have two other people in our group_."

" _Yeah_." Natsu added, "An _d together, we form Team SLNT_."

" _SLNT_." Melina said, " _You're anything but silent, Natsu_." Natsu blushed while Lyra chuckled.

* * *

With Blake

Blake was looking at a computer screen for the past ten minutes, trying to find something on the White Fang. She could barely stay awake at all because of her lack of sleep, but she didn't care. She then saw a little laser next to her hand. And, being a cat Faunus she couldn't resist and she followed the laser and it led her to Yang.

" _Hello_." Yang said. Blake tried to say something but Yang grabbed her and said, " _We need to talk_."

She then drag Blake into the classroom and Blake asked, " _What do you want, Yang_?"

" _Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you from doing what you're doing. I just want to talk_." Blake then sighed and nodded to her. " _You now about Ruby's mom, Summer Rose? She was like super mom. Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And one day, she left for a mission and she never came back…alive_."

Blake's eyes then widened and asked, " _Yang, why are you telling me this?_ "

" _Just listen_." Yang said, " _Ruby was heartbroken and my dad kind of shut down. It took me a long time to figure out why until he told me. Summer was the second love that he lost. The first…was my mom. After I was born, she left without even saying goodbye_."

Blake then asked, " _But…why_?"  
" _That's just it_." Yang said, " _I don't know why she would just abandoned me like that. When I found out that there was a lead to where she was, a put Ruby in a little wagon and walked to the location. It took me so long to get there and when I finally got there, a bunch of Beowolves found us. I was so tired from walking that I couldn't move or talk. Ruby and I would have dead if it wasn't for our uncle._ "

Blake then asked again, "Seriously, Yang. Why are you telling me this?"

" _Because_ " Yang said as she clenched her fist. " _I put myself and my little sister in danger because of a selfish thing that I did. And that's what you're doing. You not letting us help you. You're pushing everyone away, including Lyra_."

" _I have to defeat the White Fang on my own_." Blake said

Yang's eye then turned red and asked, " _Why, huh?! Why do you feel like pushing away to do something that you know you going to lose at?!_ "

Then Blake held the blue pearl neckless around her neck and tears began to fall done her face. She then said, " _All those years ago, I trusted someone I thought was my friend. And he kill the one person who saw me as another person. Because of me, she's dead and because of me, Lyra last someone she cared about before she met me. If I had just left the stupid group, Bon Bon would still be alive._ "

Yang then calmed down as she walked towards and gave the crying Faunus a hug. She then said, " _Blake, we'll stop them. But, you have to take easy. For our sake and for Lyra's. Come to the dance_." She then let go of Blake and walk towards the door. " _Or at least get some_ _sleep_."

Yang walked out of the class room and Blake was still there thinking about what Yang said to her, unaware that Ryuto heard the whole thing.

" _Interesting_." Ryuto thought as he pulled out his scroll and saw Blake picture. " _I think I know what to do for the dance_."

* * *

 **Chapter 19 complete. So a couple of questions. Will Blake go to the dance? What plan does Ryuto have?**

 **First; I'm keeping Sora's alternative outfit because it looks way better in my head then the first one.**

 **Second; I added Twilight Sparkle (Taylor) from My Little Pony into the story and made her Ironwood's daughter. And she is going to be the leader of the Atlas team TPZS with Zeo Abyss, Skylar Rain (Rainbow Dash) and Penny.**

 **Next chapter will be the dance chapter.**

 **P.S. I hope I didn't butcher Yang's backstory to bad. If I did...Sorry**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20; SLNT Dance**

* * *

It is now the next night and everyone is ready for the dance. It was taking place in the cafeteria of Beacon Academy and Diana decorated the whole thing. And from everyone looking in amazement, she did not disappoint. Diana and Yang was in front of the doors of the cafeteria introducing some of the people coming in.

Diana was wearing a short, dark pink dress and dark pink high heels and Yang was wearing a white dress and white high heels. Then as the door opened, they both saw Team SLNT, except for Natsu, enter the room.

Sora was wearing a dark blue tuxedo, a white dress shirt, and black dress shoes. Lyra was wearing a mint green and white dress, white high heels, and her hair was in a ponytail. Tsubasa was wearing a crimson tuxedo with a purple dress shirt, a black tie and black dress shoes.

Sora noticed both Yang and Diana wearing their dresses and blushed at how beautiful they were.

Yang then looked around and asked, " _Where's Natsu?_ "

Lyra then looked away and said, " _He's hanging out with his mom who came to visit him_."

Tsubasa then added, " _Not to mention that he doesn't even like dancing._ "

Diana then walked over to Sora and hugged his arm. She then said, " _Well, we can still have fun. Right, Sora?_ "

Sora looked over to Yang for approval and she gave him a little wink. Sora then nodded and both he and Diana went to the dance floor.

The door then opened and Yang, Lyra, and Tsubasa saw something that surprised them. Ruby wasn't wearing hood and was wearing a red dress with black details, a black sash around her waist, black stockings and black high heels.

Yang then jumped with joy and said, "Oh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby, while having a hard time walking in her heels, asked, " _How the hell does Weiss fight in these?_ "

She was about to fall but Lyra managed to catch her. The mint Faunus chuckled and said, " _Don't worry, it took me a long time to get used to heels too_." She then helped Ruby walk toward Yang and Tsubasa, who were laughing their asses off.

Outside of the building Blake was walking up to the cafeteria. She was now well rested and was wearing a black dress and black high heels. She felt worried because she never had been to a dance before.

" _Hello, Blake_." Said a voice behind Blake and she turned around saw Ryuto wearing a dark green tuxedo with the sleeves torn off, a red dress shirt, a black tie, and black shoes. He then said, " _You look lovely_."

Blake blushed a little and said, " _Thank you, Ryuto. I'm sorry about your friend yesterday_."

" _Don't worry about it_." Ryuto said. " _She has always been prideful and she doesn't think_."

Blake then thought about her partner and said, " _I know that feeling_."

Ryuto then asked, " _So, do you have a date for the dance?_ " Blake then avoided eye contact and held her arm, which told him that she didn't. He then held out his hand and said, " _Well, how about I be your date?_ "

Blake blushed, took his hand, and said, " _I would love too_." The two were heading into the dance hall, Ryuto having a little smirk on his face. What was he planning?

About thirty minutes later, everyone was having a good time at the dance. Neku and Octavia were combining their two different music types to make something that everyone can dance to. Sora and Diana were having fun dancing, Gingka, who wore a black tuxedo and a blue tie, was dancing with Taylor Ironwood, who wore a lavender dress, Yang, Tsubasa, and Pyrrha, who wore a long red dress, were talking having a great time, and Blake and Ryuto were dancing very slowly alongside Zeo, who wore a black tuxedo and purple dress shirt, and Sarah, wearing a light green dress.

The only people that were not having fun was Weiss, who wore a white and black dress, because she her date stood her up, Lyra because Natsu wasn't there, and Ruby was hiding behind the punch bowl.

Roxas, who wore a red dress shirt, a white tuxedo and a black tie, noticed that Ruby was sitting by herself. He walked over to the punch bowl, sat next to her and said, " _Not you seen too, huh?_ "

Ruby just said, " _Yeah_."

" _Here's to the socially awkward, am I right?_ " Roxas joked as Ruby chuckled a little and their glasses made contact. He then said, " _I'm glad everything worked out with Blake_."

" _Thanks,_ " Said Rudy as she took a sip from her punch. "So, where's your leader?"

" _I have no idea_." Roxas admitted, " _Tucker said he had to do something. Like Blake, Pyrrha wasn't going to the dance because she couldn't find a date, so he bet her if she doesn't have a date, he would wear a dress_."

Ruby then asked, " _What about you? Do you have a date?_ "

Roxas then blushed and said, " _No. I didn't have the courage to ask her_." And by 'her', he meant Ruby. He wanted to ask her to the dance the moment the dance was announced, but he wasn't brave enough. He then asked, " _Speaking of dates, where's Weiss date?_ "

" _She came alone_." Said Ruby as she looked at Weiss straightening out the flower arrangements. " _Apparently, her date stood her up_."

" _Wow, that's sucks._ " Said Roxas. He then noticed that Ruby was still getting to uncomfortable with the dance, so he decided to do something he had never done before. He then ask, " _You know, it's getting to noisy in here, huh?_ "

" _Yeah, it is._ " Said Ruby who saw Roxas get up held his hand out to her.

He then smiled and said, " _Then let's get here_." Ruby smiled and took Roxas' hand and the two left the dance hall to find somewhere to talk, but not before seeing something that made both of them laugh.

Lavernius Tucker, the coolest guy in Beacon and a ladies man, was wearing a white dress. Everyone was laughing at him. Tucker then said, " _Yo, Pyrrha_."

Pyrrha looked over, saw her leader in a dress, and said, trying to hold back laughter, " _Tucker? Did you actually put that on?_ "

Tucker then said, " _Sarah told me you didn't have a date, so I'm just keeping my end of the bargain. So, are you going to just stare at me or are we going to dance?_ "

Pyrrha let out a little giggle at Tucker's bravery, held her hand out which he took and said, " _I would love to dance with you_."

Lyra looked over and saw Pyrrha and Tucker start dancing, which made her not only happy for Pyrrha, but also a little jealous.

Tsubasa noticed his friend being upset and asked, " _Are you okay, my friend?_ "

Lyra then said, " _Yeah, I'm fine. I mean everyone has a date, so I'm happy that everyone is enjoying themselves._ "

" _But you're not." Tsubasa said "You're upset that Natsu didn't show up_."

" _He said he was going to spend time with her mother and that's fine with me_." Lyra said, " _Besides, he would've never come to the dance anyway."_

" _Don't count on it_." Said a male voice which made Lyra look behind her and she saw something that she never thought she would see. It was Natsu wearing a black tuxedo and a wine red dress shirt.

" _Natsu?_ " Lyra asked in complete shock. " _I thought you weren't coming_."

Natsu smiled and said, " _My mom convinced me to go and she pick out my outfit_."

Lyra then noticed something that was off about him. She then asked, " _Natsu, where's your scarf?_ "

" _I left it with my mom._ " Natsu said. " _Why? Does it weird you out_?"

Lyra then said, " _A little. I've never seen you take that thing off_."

Natsu smiled and said, " _Well, I decided to leave it off for tonight. So, let's dance_." Lyra then smile and nodded as the two head to dance floor to dance.

Tsubasa smiled at the fact that Lyra got what she want. But then he got upset when Weiss was sitting by herself. So he walked over to her and asked, " _Weiss, where's your date?_ "  
Weiss then pouted and said, " _He stood me up_."

" _Why_?" Tsubasa asked as he sat down next to the heiress. " _You're Weiss Schnee, You have gotten a least ten date requests_."

" _Well I don't_." Weiss said, getting even more upset.

Tsubasa then got up and held his hand out, confusing the heiress. He then asked, " _Well, do you want to dance with me_?"

Weiss then blushed and said, " _Really?_ " Tsubasa nodded at her, making her get up and take his hand. " _Very well._ " But in her mind, she was screaming with joy.

After they finished dancing, Sora and Diana decided to go out to the balcony to relax. Sora then said, " _Diana, the party is great. You really out did yourself_."

Diana smiled and said, " _I try. And, I gotta say, you're a pretty good dancer_."

Sora then nodded and said, " _Thank you, you're not too bad yourself_."

Sora and Diana continued talking and laughing for a couple minutes. Diana then said, " _Thank you, Sora._ "

Sora then asked, " _For what?_ "

" _For asking me to the dance_." Diana said as she pushed her hair behind her ear. " _I mean, when Coco told me about the deal you made with her. I was scared, because you've been hanging out with Coco and Yang a lot, and you forgot all about me_."

Sora was shock that Diana was think that he didn't care. He then defended, " _But, I do care. I always have. Plus, it hasn't been easy for me for the past couple days._ "

Diana then said, " _I want proof_." Sora looked at her in confusion. She then explained, " _I want you to prove to me that you care about me_."

Sora thought about it, but there was only one thing he can do. He then asked, " _Do you really want proof?_ "

Diana then said, " _Yes, I do want…_ " Sora then pulled her close to him and kissed her. Her face was now blushing, the kiss was sudden, but wasn't unwelcome. She wrapped her arms around Sora's neck while his hands were on her hips. The two have been kissing for two minutes.

Sora then removed his lips from Diana's and asked, " _Is that prove enough for you?_ " Diana nodded yes to Sora's question. He then smiled and said, " _Good, I'm glad._ "

Diana could not stop blushing and smiling. She then said, " _Thank you, Sora._ " Sora nodded and left the balcony, leaving her on the balcony still blushing."

" _He kissed you too, huh_?" Yang asked as she walk on the balcony.

" _Yeah, it was amazing._ " Diana said, " _Do you really think him kissing us will help make his decision easier?_ "

Yang then smiled and said, " _He has been stressed out about that deal for weeks. He really doesn't want to hurt us, so that's why we're helping him_."

Diana then nodded as the two girls look at the stars outside the dance. She then smirked and said, " _I think my kiss with him was more romantic_."

Yang then smirk and said, " _I kissed him in the pool, I think my kiss was more romantic_."

" _No, me._ " Diana said.

" _No, me_." Yang said.

" _No, me_!"

" _NO, ME!_ "

And of course, the two got into a cartoon like fight for the third time.

* * *

With Ruby and Roxas

The two were now walking through the court yard, talking, laughing, and having a really good time with each other.

Ruby then said, " _Thank you, Roxas. This is so much better than being in a crowded place_."

Roxas then smiled and said, " _You're welcome. Oh, I forgot to mention this at the dance, but you look really nice_."

Ruby then blushed and said, " _Thank you. Although I don't like these stupid lady stilts_."

Roxas then chuckled and said, "Trus _t me, I'm not a big tuxedo guy, my sister made me go so I can be social with people_."

Ruby then said, " _Yeah, that's what my sister told me too_."

Roxas then said, " _I mean seriously why is being social…_ "

Then they both said in unison, " _More important than fighting monsters_."

Ruby then yelled, " _Oh my god, thank you_!"

" _But you know something_?" Roxas asked, " _Even though we don't like being social, you and I have been talking to each other the whole time_."

Ruby then thought that Roxas was right, she has been very social with him more than anyone else when he got to Beacon. She was also thinking how much fun she's been having with him and how sweet he is.

Roxas then asked, " _Are you okay, Ruby?_ "

Ruby then blushed and thought to herself, ' _Come on, Ruby. You can do this_.' She then exhaled and said, " _Roxas…I like you_."

Roxas blushed and asked, " _Like as a friend or like…that?_ "

" _I like you in that way_." Ruby said, making Roxas blush even harder. " _I mean, ever since we met, you have been so sweet to me and we would have so much fun together. Not to mention that we have a lot in common_."

Roxas was stunned that Ruby was telling him this, because he thought he was the only one think what she was saying. He then asked, " _Do you really like me?_ "

Ruby then blushed even harder and said, " _More than anything_."

Roxas then smiled and said, " _Okay, then I gotta ask you_." Ruby then nodded, knowing that Roxas might not have the same feelings she does. He then asked, " _Ruby Rose…Will you be my girlfriend?_ "

Ruby, her face now a crimson color, asked, " _WHAT?!"_

Roxas then explained, " _You're not the only one who had feelings. I really like you too. When I'm with you, I feel happy. More happy then I have ever felt_."

" _Roxas_." Ruby said. She then said, " _I…I…"_

" _Ruby_?" Roxas asked

" _I would love to be your girlfriend_."

The two were now smiling and hugged each other. The two were so happy that they revealed that they liked each other. Then they looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Now Ruby Rose and Roxas Schnee were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

With Sora

After his kiss with Diana, Sora went outside to get some fresh air, away from the party. He kept think about how the kiss with Diana some kind of similar to his kiss with Yang. His heart was pounding out of his chest and thought to himself, 'This is not getting easier.' Sora then noticed something, a girl in a black and was walking towards the CCT tower, which was off limits to students. So, he decided to follow her.

" _How long do I have?_ " the girl said into an ear piece. " _Understood._ "

Sora then asked, " _Hey, who are you_?" Instead of answering the girl ran, making Sora chase after her. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

He chased her into the CCT Tower and the girl finally stop put a flash drive into one of the computers, turn around and created a two swords with metal pieces. Sora responded by summoning his Rainfell keyblade and charge at the girl. The two were now in a sword fight. The girl then jumped back, turned her swords into a bow and arrow and shot at Sora, which he dodged. Sora then fired an energy blast from his blade, making the girl dodge.

" _What's going on?_ " Ironwood asked as he got out of the CCT tower elevator. The girl then decided to leave by shooting the ground causing steam to come out of nowhere. When Sora and General Ironwood cleared the steam, the girl was gone and so was the flash drive from the computer.

Ironwood then looked at Sora, which made Sora rub the back of his head and say, " _Yeah, I got a lot of explaining to do._ "

* * *

 **Chapter 20 is now complete and Sora still needs to make a decision on who he want his girlfriend to be.**

 **But, the pairing that has now been confirmed for this fanfiction is Ruby X Roxas, or Rosebody**

 **Thank you to** **pokemonsuperallstarfan for coming up with the name. I chose that name because, Ruby's last name is Rose and Roxas is Sora's Nobody in Kingdom Hearts II. Plus I found it to be cute.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21; First Date**

* * *

It was morning and Sora was in Ozpin's office with General Ironwood and Glynda Goodwitch. He was explaining everything that he saw last night with the thief.

" _So, Mr. King_ ," Said Ironwood, " _You saw a girl in all black and she looked supposed to you, so you followed her_."

" _Yes, sir_." Sora said, " _She had some flash drive with her and she took something that I'm not sure what_."

Ozpin then got up and said, " _Well, none the less, you tried to stop her and that's all I can ask from you. Go back to your room and get some rest. You must be tired_ ," Sora nodded and left Ozpins office.

Glynda then asked Ozpin, " _What do we do? We don't know what that woman stole_."

Ozpin then said, " _Keep an eye on all of the students. We might have a infiltrator in our school_."

With Sora

As Sora was about to walk back from Ozpin's office to his dorm, he noticed that Team CFVY was getting off an airship. So he decided to go say hello to them.

" _Hey, Coco._ " Sora said as he waved to her and her team.

Coco smiled at the sight of Sora and said, " _Hey, Sora_."

Sora then asked, " _So, how did your mission go?_ "

Yatsuhashi then said, " _It went well_."

Velvet then said, " _So, how was the dance yesterday?_ "

" _It was great_." Sora said, " _I danced with Diana, Natsu and Lyra got to dance together, and Tucker wore a dress to the event, which was pretty funny. But it got him a dance with Pyrrha_."

Coco then said, " _Glad you had fun. Hey, can I talk to you in private_?"

Sora then said, " _Sure_." Both of the leaders went somewhere to talk while the rest of Team CFVY went to the dorms. When they got to a place to talk, he asked, " _So, what's up?_ "

" _I just wanted to talk to you Diana_." Coco said as she took her hat and sunglasses off.

" _Um…what about it?_ " Sora asked in confusion.

" _Did you kiss her?_ " Coco suddenly asked. Sora, not wanting to lie to her because he doesn't believe in lying, nodded yes to her question. She then asked, " _And Yang?_ "

Sora then said, " _I kissed her before the dance came up. But, I'm going to be honest, it hasn't made my decision any easier_."

Coco then said, " _I bet it didn't. And I'm guessing they told you?_ "

Sora then said, " _That you told them about the deal we made. Yep_."

Coco then had an apologetic smile on her face and said, " _Sorry. I thought they deserved to know_."

" _It's okay_." Sora said with a smile on his face, making Coco blush a little. He then asked, " _Are you jealous that I kiss Yang and Diana?_ "

" _A little_." Coco answered, " _But, I'm happy that they got what they wanted_."

Suddenly, Sora asked, " _Do you want to kiss me?_ "

Coco, stunned that Sora asked that, asked, " _What?_ "

" _Well,_ " Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head. " _You, Yang, and Diana all like me and only two of you got to kissed me. So, I want to make things to be fair for all of you. Plus, it might help with my decision._ "

Coco, thinking about how Sora wants all three of them to be kissed by him so they don't get left out, Smiled and said, " _If you think it'll help your decision, then I'm more than willing to help._ "

Sora and Coco got close together and kissed each other. While they kissed, Coco was still thinking about selfless Sora really is. He would rather satisfy her, Yang, and Diana and not push them off to the side. Sora was thinking that he kissed all three girls that liked him and he still needs time to think on who will be his girlfriend.

As the two removed their lips from each other, Coco then said, " _I'm impressed. I never thought you would be a good kisser._ "

Sora smiled and said, " _I'm just glad you didn't get left out._ " Coco then walked away from Sora with both blush and smile on her face. As she left Sora thought to himself, ' _Now that I kissed them, I got some serious think to do_.'

Sora then walked back to the dorm, thinking about what he should do. He thought about each of the girl and thought about the traits that he liked about them.

The first was Coco. He thought she was very understanding of him and she gives him the confidence to even talk to other girls about the deal. Then he thought of Diana, who was a fun loving spirit who loved to party and have fun. Lastly, he thought of Yang, who was the first person he met and thought she was both Coco and Diana mixed with some of the traits of his team. He still needed time, but he knew that he needed to make a decision and fast.

As Sora entered Team SLNT's dorm, he said, " _Hey, guys. I'm ba…what the?_ " He then saw Team RWBY, except for Weiss, in the room with his team and their leader looked different from what she normally looks.

Ruby wasn't wearing her hood. In fact, she was wearing a pink dress with a white buttoned sweater and white sandals.

Sora then asked, " _Okay, what did I miss?_ "

Yang then hugged her little sister and said with the biggest smile on her face, " _My baby sister is growing up!_ "

" _Yang, put me down_." Ruby said with a blush on her face.

Blake then said to Sora, who was still confused, " _Ruby is going on her first date_."

" _What? When? Who? Why_?" Sora asked

Tsubasa then said, " _Roxas asked Ruby to be his girlfriend last night. So, now Ruby is getting ready all pretty for him._ "

Sora was both surprised and proud of Ruby, he then asked, " _Wait, why wasn't I informed?_ "

" _Because you chased a thief and got in trouble with General Ironwood_." Lyra said.

" _Oh, right_." Sora said with an embarrassed smile on his face.

" _Well_ ," Ruby said as her sister put her down, " _Wish me luck_." She then left to find Roxas.

Yang then bounced and said, " _I'm so proud of her._ "

Natsu then said, " _Now that's taken care._ " He then turned to his leader. " _What happened last night_?"

Sora then sighed and said, " _Oh, boy. Where do I even begin?_ "

* * *

With Weiss and Roxas

Weiss was in Team PRFT's room and she was helping Roxas get ready for his first date with Ruby. He wore a grey t-shirt, black pants, a black leather vest, and black shoe. It wasn't the most flattering outfit in the world, but it was better than nothing.

" _Hold still, Roxas_." Weiss said as she fixed his vest which was crooked.

Roxas blushed and said, " _Weiss. You're embarrassing me._ "

Weiss then put her hands on her hips and said, " _Listen here, mister. You are going on your first date and I'm not letting you go without looking like a gentleman_."

Roxas then rolled his eyes and let Weiss continue to fix him up. He then asked, " _Why are you helping me anyway? I thought you would hate the fact that me and Ruby are dating_."

Weiss then sighed and said, " _Look, Ruby and I don't get along all that well. But, if she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you_."

Roxas blushed and said, " _Sis, thank you_."

When Weiss finished fixing his outfit, she gave him a big sisterly hug and said, " _I'm so proud of you, Roxas_."

He then smiled and hugged his sister back. As they let go of each other, he then said, " _Well, here I go_." He then walked out the door to find the door leaving a proud big sister behind him.

* * *

With Ruby

As Ruby waited for Roxas in her dress, she was thinking about how nervous she was. She had never been social with other people, so the thought about being on a date terrified her. Then, she saw Roxas approach her and she both blushed and smiled.

Roxas, noticing that Ruby was wearing a beautiful dress, said, " _Wow, Ruby. You look great."_

Ruby then said, " _So do you, Roxas_." The two then went silent for a couple seconds until she asked, " _So, what should we do on our first date?_ "

Roxas smiled, took her hand and said, " _I've got an idea_." The two then walked to where ever Roxas was thinking of go.

A couple minutes later, Roxas and Ruby showed up at a little amusement part that had come to town near a lake for a few days. The two teens have done a lot from riding rides to eating most of the fair food.

Ruby then played one of the target games and impressed Roxas that she was able to hit all of the targets and got a bull's eye on all of them. Roxas played some games as well and won almost all of them, except for the shooting game.

As the sun was about to set, Ruby and Roxas sat on a little dock by the lake and each one had an ice cream bar. Roxas had his favorite flavor, sea salt, while Ruby had strawberry.

" _I had a great time_." Ruby said

Roxas smiled and said, " _I had a lot of fun time_."

The two then continued to eat their ice cream and looked at the sun setting in the distance.

Roxas then asked, " _Hey, Ruby, since we have a lot in common, what don't we have in common?_ "

" _Hmm, good question_." Ruby said as she was thinking about his question. " _Well, we have different fighting styles, we don't really like the same ice cream ice cream bar, and my sister is way more over protective than yours._ "

" _Our fathers_." Roxas added, making Ruby confused

She then asked him, " _What do mean 'our fathers?_ '

Roxas then sighed and said, " _Because your father cared about you, mine doesn't_." Ruby was stunned at what Roxas said. He then continued, " _Yeah sure, he adopted me. But what he does isn't really father material. I mean, he focuses more on work then he does with me or even Weiss. And when I got the scar on my back from the White Fang attack, he was more worried about the Dust shipment than me."_

Ruby then said, " _I'm sure it's not like that_."

" _Well, that's the truth_." Roxas said as a tear went down his face. " _The only people that cared about me in that family was my sisters. The servants was scared of me because of my semblance and my father thinks that making money and trying to deal with the White Fang is more important than being a father to his own kids_."

Ruby then asked, " _Is Weiss the reason you joined Beacon_?"

Roxas nodded and continued, " _After my first year at combat school, I should Professor Ozpin my semblance. He was so impressed_ _with it that he let me go to his academy one year early. But, in my mind, I just want to be with Weiss, the only person that actually cared about me._ "

Ruby put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Well, you're team cares about you. Sora and his team cares about you. Team PGON cares about you. Blake and Yang cares about you. And I care about you." She then pulled Roxas in for a hug. "I mean I wouldn't have said yes into being you girlfriend if I didn't care about you."

Roxas had tears coming down his face along with smile, hugged Ruby tightly and said, " _Ruby…you have no idea how much that means to me._ " The two remanded hugging as the sun finally set. The two then got up and left the amusement park, but they gave each other one last kiss before they left back for Beacon, because tomorrow, it was back to work.

* * *

 **And with that that is the end of chapter 21. Next chapter is going to be team SLNT and RWBY going on the Mountain Glenn mission.**

 **This chapter not only gave Coco a chance to kiss Sora, but it also gave characterization for Roxas and why he has doesn't really like his adopted father and his reason for joining Beacon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22; SLNT Mission**

* * *

The next morning after Ruby and Roxas had their date, both Team SLNT and RWBY were in RWBY's room, getting ready for a new mission that was just assigned to them.

" _So, what mission are we doing?_ " Natsu asked his leader.

" _I don't know_." Sora replied, " _Professor Ozpin just needed both of our teams to help one of the teachers with something_."

Weiss, while still packing, looked over at her leader, who was just sitting on her bed and was blushing. She then asked, " _Ruby, what are you doing?_ "

Ruby was snapped out of her trance and started to pack everything in her bag as fast as she could. She then said, " _Nothing_."

Lyra then giggled and said, " _You're thinking about Roxas, aren't you?_ "

Ruby then blushed harder and said, " _No. I'm just thinking about the mission, that's all_."

Tsubasa then said, " _Don't lie, Ruby_."

" _Yeah_ " Natsu added, " _You've been like that ever since you got back last night._ "

Sora then said, " _There is no shame in someone thinking about some after a date, Natsu_."

Lyra then smirk and said, " _Speaking of dating, I saw you with Coco yesterday. Nice smooch, lover boy."_

Sora face then went blank and said, " _No. No. You saw nothing._ "

" _Wait, Sora kissed Coco?_ " Tsubasa asked. " _Because I saw Sora kiss Diana at the dance_."

Sora's face then went red and said, " _No, you did not_."

Yang then thought to herself, ' _Oh, no. he's getting embarrassed._ ' She then walked over to Sora and said, " _Okay, lay off him, guys. It doesn't matter how many girls he kiss?_ "

Blake then asked, " _Well, did you kiss Sora?_ "

Both Yang and Sora looked at each other with blushes on both of their faces and said in unison, " _No_."

Tsubasa then said, " _Oh my god, you did_."

Natsu then smirked and said, " _Sora, you sly dog_."

Lyra then added, " _Damn, Sora. You kissed three girls. I'm impressed_."

" _Shut up_." Sora said as he was making his way to the door, but was greet by man who gave him a cylinder package and left.

" _What is it?_ " Yang asked with blush still on her face.

Sora then looked that the package and said, " _I don't know, it says 'to Yang and Ruby. From Taiyang.' Wow, and it came all the way from Patch too._ "

Ruby then said in excitement, " _Ooh, something from home._ " She then ran over to try and get at the package. Sora shook the package a little, and what came out of the package freaked everyone out.

A little black cylinder fell out and landed on the ground and it started twitching. Then a little corgi pop into form from the cylinder and everyone look at it. The dog then barked in happiness causing everyone to jump, except for Natsu, who was trying to comprehend on how a dog fit in that package.

Ruby then yelled, " _ZWEI!_ " The little dog then jump into Ruby's arms and started licking her face, making her giggle.

" _He sent a dog?_ " Blake asked.

" _In the mail?!"_ Weiss added

Yang just smiled and said, " _Oh, does stuff like this all the time_."

Sora then asked, " _The dog or your dad?_ "

Lyra went over to the dog and said, " _Oh that is cutest thing I've ever seen. Can I hold him? Please?_ " Ruby then nodded and gave Zwei to Lyra and the dog licked her face. " _Oh, you just the sweetest thing ever. Isn't he cute, Natsu?_ "

" _Huh, did you say something, Lyra?_ " Natsu asked, " _I'm still trying to figure out how that dog fit in there_."

Weiss then walked over to the dog in Lyra's arms, kneeled down and asked, " _So, you're telling me that this mangy…_ " The dog then looked at the heiress with cuteness, " _Drooling…Adorable little doggie gonna live with us forever? Oh yes he is. Oh yes he is._ " She then then scratched under the dog's chin.

Lyra then smiled and said, " _See, you can't insult a cute little thing._ "

Blake, who was hiding on the top bunk, said, " _Just keep it away from my things._ "

Zwei then jumped out of Lyra's arms and went over and barked at Blake. Sora then pulled a piece of paper and said, " _Hey, there's a note in here._ "

He gave the note to Yang which she read, " _Dear, girls. I'm leaving Patch for a little while, so I'm sending Zwei in your care. Just remember to feed him every day. With all the love in the world, dad_."

Sora then looked inside the tube and said, " _Well, where's the food?_ " Then Sora shook the tube again, only to get completely buried in cans of dog food. " _Ow_."

Tsubasa then asked, " _How is we supposed to open those?_ "

Sora then pushed his hand out of the pile, holding a can opener, and said, " _I found a can opener…and ow._ "

Natsu, with the blankest expression on his face, said, " _Okay, now I'm really confused._ "

* * *

Outside of Beacon

Both Team SLNT and RWBY were now waiting for both the professor and the airship so that they can get their mission start. As the two teams waited, Sora and Yang were talking.

" _So, let me get this straight,_ " Sora said, while still in pain from the cans that fell on him. " _You're dad stuffs a tiny dog like Zwei into a little tube with many cans of food and a can opener and mails it to you?_ "

" _Yeah, that's pretty much the story_." Yang said.

Sora then said, " _What kind of sick bastard would do that to a dog?_ "

Yang then rubbed the back of her head and said, " _Yeah, I guess you're right._ "

Sora then asked, " _So, do you have any idea where we're going?_ "

Yang then replied, " _Mountain Glenn, I think._ "

Sora, with a confused look on his face, asked, " _Isn't that place abandoned?_ "

" _Yeah_ ," Yang said, " _But that's what Professor Ozpin wants us to go._ " As she walked towards their teams, Sora tripped over a rock and accidently fell on Yang.

" _Oh my god, are you okay?_ " Sora asked, worried that he might have hurt her or her hair.

Yang then replied, " _I'm fine. You should really watch where you're going_."

Sora then blushed and said, " _Right sorry._ " He then looked at you who also had a blush on her face and asked her, " _What's wrong?_ "

Yang then asked, " _Can you…let go of me, please?_ "

Sora was confused at why she asked him that, until he saw what he grabbed. His hand was on one of Yang 'assets' and now his face went completely red and got off of Yang as fast as he could before she had a chance to wale on him.

" _I am so sorry._ " Sora said, " _I did not mean to do that, I swear._ "

Yang, while still having the blush on her face, sat up from the ground. She then saw the apologetic expression on Sora's face, which she found really cute about him. She then smiled and said, " _Don't worry about it. It was an accident._ "

The two then got up from the ground and continued to reunite with their team. When they got there, the two then see one of the professors in front of them. He was a tall man with messy green hair, glasses and a safari outfit.

" _Hello, Mr. King and Ms. Xiao Long_." Said the professor. " _I'm to see you're finally here."_

Sora then asked, " _Professor Oobleck, you're our escort_."

Professor Oobleck said, " _Precisely, Mr. King. Now, chop chop. We can keep the Grimm waiting any longer_."

The two teams then did what the professor said and got on the airship that just landed.

While in the air, poor Natsu was suffering from his mortal enemy once again. The one villain he could never defeat, his motion sickness.

" _Man, poor Natsu_." Said Tsubasa as he sat next to Weiss.

" _Yeah_." Said Lyra sitting between to Blake and Ruby. " _I feel so bad for him_."

" _Mr. Dragneel_." Said Professor Oobleck. " _Are you going to be okay till we get to Mountain Glenn?_ "

Natsu just groaned and said, " _I hate you for making me go on an airship_."

Sora and Yang were sitting together and watched as Natsu tries to hold back his vomit.

Sora then looked at Yang and asked, " _Remember that this situation was the same way we met the poor guy?_ "

Yang then giggled and said, " _Yeah, I still remember the puke on my shoes._ " Both Sora and Yang shared a little bit of laughter, but they did it quietly because they didn't want Natsu to hear them.

* * *

 **The 22** **nd** **chapter is done. Sorry that it's short, but I thought I would save the arrival at Mountain Glenn next chapter. Also, chapter 23 is going to also have Sora's backstory.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23; SLNT Mission**

* * *

The airship has finally landed at Mountain Glenn, which had an old ruined city left behind years ago. Team SLNT and RWBY have got off the airship, with Natsu wobbling out still dizzy and still sick. Lyra had Natsu's arm around her as she tried to help him keep his balance.

" _Are you okay?_ " Lyra asked

Natsu then said, " _Why? Why vehicles?_ "

" _Alright, students._ " Professor Oobleck said as he dashed in front of the two teams. " _Our mission today is kill all of the Grimm with stealth and precision. Any questions?_ " As Sora raised his hand to ask a question, a bark came out of Ruby's backpack.

Sora then asked, " _What the hell was that?_ "

Yang then unzipped her little sister's back and Zwei's little head popped out.

Natsu then asked, " _You brought your dog with you_."

Professor Oobleck then looked at Ruby, who had a scared look on her face, and said, " _You brought a dog with you? That…That…IS GENIUS!_ " Ruby and the entire group was confused and then the professor explained, " _Bringing a dog to help fight the Grimms is pure genius. Well done, Ms. Rose. Well done_."

Ruby then raised her arms in the air and said, " _I'm a genius!_ " Her scream combined with Zwei's barking attracted some wild Grimms. " _Whoops._ "

Sora then said, " _Guess we've got some fighting to do_." He then cut his hand and created a red summoning circle and his eye then glowed red. "Let's go, Ryuugen." Then a Chinese dragon came out about the same size as Liongale. The dragon had orange and red scales, glowing red eyes, and pitch black claws. The dragon then flew towards the Grimm as Sora and Tsubasa followed.

Lyra then looked at Natsu and asked, " _Are you gonna help fight some Grimm?_ "

Natsu then perked up and said, " _Are you kidding? I'm all fired up._ " He and Lyra then charged at the Grimms to help their teammates.

Professor Oobleck then looked at Team RWBY and said, " _Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help them?_ " The girls then went to help Team SLNT.

* * *

A Few Hours

Both Team SLNT and RWBY were completely exhausted from their battle with the Grimms. After one wave of Grimms, another group came to take their places. Each of the students were either standing or sitting in a field with dead Grimms behind them.

" _Well done, students._ " Said Professor Oobleck. " _All of you have performed very well._ "

Ruby then said, " _Thank you, Professor_."

The professor then said, " _I have a little experiment for both teams. I want to see if two people from two different teams can work together the same way as they do in their teams_."

Ruby the said, " _Okay, that's sounds like fun_."

" _I'm glad you said that, Ms. Rose_ **.** " Oobleck said, " _Because I will be pairing you up with Ms. Heartstrings._ "

Lyra then stood next to Ruby, ruffled her hair, and said, " _Alright, this should be fun._ "

Oobleck then dashed to Natsu and Blake and said, "Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Belladonna, you two will be paired up together."

Natsu then smiled and said, " _I think we can work together. Right, Blake?_ "

Blake saw that Natsu held his fist out. She then smiled, bumped his fist, and said, "Defiantly."

"Mr. Otori." The professor said, catching Tsubasa attention. "You and Ms. Schnee will be a pair."

Weiss face then blushed and asked, "What? Me and Tsubasa? A pair?"

Tsubasa then asked the heiress, "Are you disappointed?"

Weiss then said, " _No, not at all_."

" _Aw. Weiss and Tsubasa look so cute together?_ " Yang said while holding her hands together by her face.

Sora then said, " _Um…Yang_." Yang then turned to the brown haired boy who had a blush on his face. He then asked, " _Doesn't that mean you and I are…a pair_?" The blonde, realizing that Sora was right, her face went red as well.

" _Alright, students_." Said the professor. " _Now, split up with your partners and if you see a Grimm, kill it. We will meet back here at night time."_

* * *

With Ruby and Lyra

Ruby, Lyra, and Zwei walked through the city and tried to find some Grimm to fight for the professor. Lyra then asked, " _So, Ruby, did you know that Sora and Yang kissed_?"

Ruby then said, " _Nope. Yang usually keeps that kind of stuff to herself_."

Lyra then smirked and said, " _Well, maybe they're a couple and we don't know about it_."

Ruby then asked the mint Faunus, " _Well, aren't you and Natsu a couple_." Lyra's face went from her little smirked to a look of embarrassment. " _I mean you obviously like him. So, how come you're not a couple?_ "

Lyra then said, " _It's…complicated. Because I like him, but I don't think he likes me_."

* * *

With Blake and Natsu

Blake and Natsu had just finished killing a bunch of Grimms which to a lot out of them. They were exhausted and they wanted to rest, so they decided to rest on a rock until they got their strength back. Blake was reading her 'Ninja's of Love' book while Natsu was leaning on the rock.

" _Hey, Blake_." Natsu said, " _Can I ask you something?_ "

Blake sighed and said, " _Make it quick. I'm almost at the good part of my book_."

Natsu then asked his question, " _What does Lyra like in a guy?_ "

Blake was surprised that Natsu would asked her this question. She then asked, " _Why do you want to know that?"_

Natsu then blushed and said, "No reason. Just curious."

Blake closed her book and asked her pink haired partner, " _Natsu, do you like Lyra_?"

Natsu didn't want to answer, but he couldn't hold it anymore and he wants to tell someone. He then said, " _Yes, I like her_."

Blake then smiled, because she knew that Lyra liked him and know she can tell her that Natsu likes her too. She then said, " _Natsu, that's amazing_."

" _No, it's not_." Natsu said, making Blake confused. " _Because I know for a fact that she doesn't like me. I don't blame her though, because who would want to date me. I'm a pig, a slob, and a hot head_."

Blake then said, " _I'm sure that's not true_."

" _Oh yeah._ " Natsu said getting angry. " _I probably terrified her when I scared Team CRDL. I was no help in finding you and Sora. I had the chance to kiss her at the beach and I didn't do. And more importantly, she cares more about you then she does me. Compared to you…I'm nothing._ "

Blake felt bad for Natsu, because she didn't know that Natsu thought that. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew that the only person who would do that is Lyra.

* * *

With Tsubasa and Weiss

Tsubasa and Weiss were walking in the shadows of the building because they didn't want to fight anymore Grimms. They tried their best not to get caught.

Weiss then tripped over a rock and her face landed in mud. Tsubasa then asked, "Weiss, are you okay?"

The heiress got up and said, " _Yes, I'm fine. Just have a face full of stuff that I really hope its mud_."

Tsubasa then grabbed a cloth from his pocket and said, " _Here. Let me get that_." He then got most of the mud of the Weiss' face, making her blush. She then noticed that after he was done, his face was really close to hers.

Weiss, with her face now red, pushed him away, knocking something else out of his pocket. She then said, " _Oh, I'm sorry. Let me get that_."

Tsubasa then said, " _Weiss, don't…_ "

She then picked up the object and was in complete shock. The object was a police badge that said, 'Beacon Agent Tsubasa Otori.' She then asked, " _Tsubasa, you're a cop?_ "

Tsubasa couldn't hide his secret anymore. He said to Weiss, " _Yes, I'm a part time agent for Professor Ozpin. I was supposed to get Intel on the White Fang and who they work with, but I failed._ "

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Weiss asked.

" _Being an agent is a very dangerous job_." Said Tsubasa as he grabbed his badge, " _My team means the world to me. You and your team means the world to me. If I put any of you in danger because of a stupid mission, then I would never forgive myself. So I had to lie."_

" _Tsubasa_." Weiss said as she thought about what she just heard. She then said, " _Well, don't worry. I'll keep your secret_."

Tsubasa then gave her a hug and said, " _Thank you, Weiss_." The two then looked at each other and noticed that their face are close together again. But this time, Tsubasa and Weiss kissed.

* * *

With Sora and Yang

Ryuugen flew towards Sora and Yang as they walked in the streets of the abandoned city. Sora then petted the creature and sent him back to his home.

" _Wow, Sora_." Said Yang. " _You're really nice to you creatures._ "

Sora smiled and said, " _That's the most important part of being a summoner. Getting along with your summons._ "

Both Yang and Sora decided to rest on the sidewalk for a while to regain they strength. They both shared a soda that Sora brought with him.

Sora then said, " _Hey, Yang. Is your dad nice?_ "

Yang then said, " _Yeah, his super nice, but he is very overprotective of me and Ruby. Especially Ruby_."

Sora then looked away and said, " _Must be nice_."

Yang looked at him in confusion and asked, " _What do you mean? Don't you have a super nice dad?_ "

Sora then said, " _No…because I don't have parents_." Yang then had the most shocked look on her face. He then explained, " _When I was just a baby, I was on a ship with my parents and we were in a pretty bad storm. The ship then crashed and killed almost everyone on that ship, including my parents._ "

Yang then asked, " _How did you survive?_ "

" _I don't know_." Sora said as he took a drink. " _The survivors of the ship crash then went to a little island which was called Destiny by the lieutenant of the ship who became the chief. Everyone on that ship felt so bad for me that my parents died, so every single person in that village took care of me. But, even with those nice people, I'm never gonna know what having a mother or a father is like_."

Sora then looked over to Yang, who was now in tears because of what Sora told her. She thought she had it rough with her mother abandoning her, but Sora had it way worse than she did.

Sora then had an apologetic look on his face and said, " _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."_

He then got a hug from Yang. And it was the crushing hug that she gives Ruby, it was a genuine hug. She then said, " _I'm so sorry for making you remember that. I didn't know_."

Sora then smiled and hugged her back. " _It's okay. We should get moving_." The two then got up and started walking. He then told Yang, " _By the way, about the deal…"_

Yang then said while wiping the tears from her eyes, " _What about the deal?_ "

" _Once we're done with the mission_ ," Sora said. " _I'm going to give you guys my decision._ "

Yang then blushed that Sora finally made a decision. She wanted it to be her, but she knew that there was a chance that it couldn't be her. So she didn't get her hopes too high.

* * *

Late at Night

It was a pretty eventful day for Team SLNT and RWBY. Natsu revealing his feelings for Lyra to Blake. Weiss finding out Tsubasa is a cop. Tsubasa and Weiss kissing. Sora telling Yang about his past. And now all of them are asleep, except for Sora who was on guard duty. But they were unaware their enemy were hiding and they were ready.

* * *

 **Here is the 23** **rd** **chapter. I hope you enjoy**

 **First; Sora's Ryuugen summon is based on his Mushu summon from Kingdom Hearts**

 **Second; Tsubasa being an agent for Ozpin make sense if you have seen the Beyblade Metal Fight series. Because Tsubasa is also a secret agent working for a company trying to take down an evil group in that show too.**

 **Third; I have final made my decision on who Sora should end up with. You guys will know who it is really soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24; SLNT RWBY vs. White Fang, Round 2**

* * *

It was still the middle of the night and everyone but Sora was still sleeping. Sora was still on guard duty to keep a look out for Grimms. He was unbelievably tired, but he refused to sleep. Many things were going through his mind, like the story he told Yang about his parents, the decision he made on who will be his girlfriend, and many other things.

He then noticed that Zwei had walked right up to him and sat right next to him. Sora smiled and petted the little dog. He then continued to look for Grimm, but saw one of the White Fang members instead. Curiosity getting the best of him and he got up to see what the White Fang was up to.

Sora went down and followed the White Fang member into an ally where he and other member were talking about something. Then suddenly a voice said, " _Hello, Sora._ " Before Sora had a chance to look behind him, he was knocked out by Riku, who appeared behind him. He was then dragged by Riku, unaware that Zwei saw the whole thing and went to warn the others.

* * *

With the group

Yang has got up and walked to tell Sora that she was going to stand guard for him, but she saw that he was gone. The blonde, worried about the boy she likes, woke up everyone and said, " _Guys. Wake up. Sora's missing._ "

Tsubasa then asked as he woke up, " _What do you mean gone?_ "

Yang then said, " _I mean he's gone. As in, he is not here._ "

Natsu then asked, " _Well, where is he?_ "

" _Maybe he just went for a walk._ " Weiss said.

Ruby then saw Zwei coming towards and barking like crazy. She then asked the puppy, " _What's wrong, Zwei? Do you know where Sora is?_ " Zwei then barked and ran, telling them to follow him.

Lyra then said, " _Does Zwei know where Sora is?_ "

Blake then said, " _Only one way to find out._ "

Professor Oobleck then said, " _Students. I believe that Mr. King is in danger. You all try and go find him. I will contact the academy._ "

All the students did what the professor said and followed Zwei in finding Sora.

* * *

With Sora and the White Fang

While still unconscious, Sora was being dragged by the hood of his jacket by Riku. When he finally woke up, he saw the underground of Mountain Glenn, which was even worse than the top. Many crumbled buildings, destroyed streets, and many different White Fang members looking at him being dragged.

Riku then threw Sora toward Roman Torchwick, who smiled and said, " _Well, It's been a while. Hasn't it, Sora?_ "

Sora then got up, summoned his keyblade, and said, " _What the hell are you doing here?_ "

Torchwick then said, " _We're collecting dust and releasing Grimm into the city. What did you think we were doing?_ "

" _Um…Something actually menacing_." Sora said. " _I mean…just stealing dust and making Grimm do your dirty work. That's kind of pathetic._ "

Torchwick was pissed when Sora said that and told Riku, " _You know what…Just kill him_."

Riku nodded and charged at Sora and swung his sword at him. He managed to dodge, but not without getting his hand cut on purpose and he grinned. Riku then said, " _Aw, crap_."

Sora then summoned Behemoth from one of the blood drops from his wound and the beast then let Sora escape while he attacked the White Fang members. Torchwick then scream, " _Go get him! And Riku, on the train, now!_ "

The White Fang members that Behemoth couldn't hit, went after Sora and shot at him. Sora used his blade to deflect all the bullets shot at him. He charged at the White Fang members and knocked out all of them. After he was done, Sora heard Zwei barking, making him turn around to see everyone there.

" _Sora!_ " Yang yelled as she hugged him, lifted him up and spun him around.

" _Yang…_ " Sora said as his face turned purple. " _Can't…breathe_."

" _Sorry_." Yang said as she put him down and had a blush on her face.

Sora then asked as he was catching his breath, " _How did you guys know I was here?_ "

Ruby then smiled and said, " _All your thanks goes to Zwei._ " She then picked up the puppy who barked.

" _Mr. King_." Said Professor Oobleck as he made it to the students. " _Are you alright my boy? What happened?_ "

" _It's the White Fang, sir_." Sora said. " _They're about to release Grimm into Vale_."

" _WHAT?!_ " The Professor asked as he saw a train roll by with Roman and Riku on it. " _Students, there is only one thing you can do! Get on that train and stop them!_ "

Natsu then said, " _Oh great…Trains_." He was not happy, but he as well as the other students went after the train.

When they finally got onto the train, Natsu already felt dizzy, but he tried his hardest not to motion sick. However, he was not winning that fight.

Then White Fang went on top of the Train and shot at them. Tsubasa then said, " _You guys go on ahead. I'll hold them off_." He then looked at Ruby, who had her Crescent Rose ready to go. " _I'm gonna need some help though. You got my back, Ruby_."

Ruby then smiled and said, " _Oh yeah_."

" _Good luck, you two_." Sora said as the other members of SLNT and RWBY went into the Train.

Tsubasa then went over to the White Fang members and used hand to hand combat to push them back, while Ruby used her sniper to shoot the members who got behind Tsubasa.

* * *

Inside the train

As the remaining team members got into the train, they looked around and say many different dust crates. Natsu, still trying to keep his balance and not puke, said, " _Of all thing the White Fang could do, why did it have to be on a vehicle?_ "

Lyra then patted him on the back and said, " _Don't worry, Natsu. Hopefully, we won't be here long_."

Then the team was greeted by the Neapolitan girl that was with Torchwick and Riku from their attempt at infiltrating the White Fang.

Yang then cracked her knuckles and said, "You guys go on ahead. I got this chick." The team then went into the next cart leaving the blonde and the Neapolitan girl alone.

As Yang approached the much shorter girl then her, the girl smirked and attack the blonde. Yang tried everything she could to hit the girl, but she was much faster and much more agile than Yang was. It was like the Neapolitan girl was toying with the blonde, every time she dodge she sit on a crate and make weird faces, making Yang really annoyed.

" _WILL YOU HOLD STILL?!_ " Yang yelled as her eyes turned red and her punches were much more powerful, but sadly, they didn't make connect. The Neapolitan girl the kicked Yang so hard that she was sent flying into to celling of the train knocking her out.

As the girl stood over the unconscious blonde, she pull out a sword from her umbrella and was about to stab Yang in the Throat. But, she was stopped by a black haired woman, with a red and black outfit, a Nevermore Grimm mask, and a sword. The muted girl then got scared and ran off. When Yang opened her eyes, she saw the black haired woman leave through a portal, but not before looking at Yang.

* * *

With the others

Sora, Lyra, Natsu, Weiss, and Blake were now two carts away from Yang and was about to go to the next cart, but was stopped by the White Fang Lieutenant. The man had a Grimm mask, a white and black outfit, and a chainsaw weapon.

" _Hey, Minty_." The lieutenant said to Lyra making her confused.

She then asked, " _Me?_ "

" _Yes, you_." The man said as he got his weapon ready. " _My boss ordered me to kill you and that's what I intends to do_."

Lyra then asked, " _Wait, Torchwick asked you to kill me? Why?_ "

" _Not Torchwick."_ The man said as he turned on his chainsaw. " _Adam._ "

Blake's face went completely blank because Adam order the White Fang to kill Lyra. Why? What does he get out of that?

Lyra on the other hand was furious, because when the lieutenant said Adam, she was reminded of Bon Bon's death. She then charged at the lieutenant with her spear clashing against his chainsaw.

" _Lyra!_ " Blake screamed as she tried to help her friend, but was stopped by Weiss.

" _I'll help her_." Weiss said as she readied her weapon, " _The rest of you go after that weirdo_."

Sora then turned to Natsu and said, " _Come on, buddy, lets…"_ He then noticed that the pink haired boy has finally lost to motion sickness. " _On second thought, you stay here_."

Both Sora and Blake left the cart to go after Torchwick while Weiss helped Lyra with the lieutenant. The lieutenant was strong and was able to black every attack that the girls threw at him. Lyra was too focused on trying to make him bleed to care. Weiss was very worried about Lyra but she knew why she was acting like that.

The lieutenant then punched Lyra in the gut, sending her flying into a bunch of crate. Weiss tried to use the dust in her weapon to stop the lieutenant, but he was like a tank. He then knocked out the heiress with a kick to the face.

The lieutenant then walked towards Lyra, who was about to grab her weapon. He stepped on her hand, readied his weapon to cut off her head and said, " _I tell you cat friend that you're dead when I'm done_."  
' _Am I really going to die?_ ' Lyra thought to herself trying to remove her hand from under the lieutenant's foot. She then had a tear come down her face because she was thinking about Blake. ' _I'm sorry, Blake. I tried_.'

Suddenly, he was hit by a fire ball, causing Lyra to look over and she smiled at what she saw. Natsu was up, but not motion sick anymore. He had fire dust crystals in his hand and he munched on them and somehow the dust is helping his motion sickness.

" _What is that lunatic doing?_ " the lieutenant said as he readied his weapon again.

" _You…_ _ **"**_ Natsu said with anger in his voice as he went Dragon Force mode. " _YOU MADE FRIEND CRY!_ " He then charged at the lieutenant who swung his chainsaw at the pink haired boy. But, the chainsaw melt thanks to Natsu's aura and he knocked the lieutenant right through the wall and sent him flying off the train.

Natsu then went over to Lyra and asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

Lyra blushed and said, " _Yeah, I am now_." Natsu then helped her up. She then looked into her savior's eyes and said, " _Natsu, I…_ "

" _Hey, don't mind me_." Weiss said catching the two people's attention. " _Just hurting over here._ "

* * *

With Sora and Blake

The last two people made it to the last cart of the train. Sora and Blake looked around and found no trace of Torchwick.

" _What the hel_ l?" Sora asked as he kept looking around the cart. " _Where's Torchwick?"_

Blake then slammed the wall in frustration and said, "He's not here."

" _That's impossible_." Sora said. " _There is no way he got off the train, unless_ …"

" _Sora King and Blake Belladonna._ " Said Riku as appeared in front of them. " _My boss had to go somewhere. But don't worry, I'll be your entertainer for the evening_."

Riku then readied his weapon as Blake put dust in her Gambol Shroud and Sora readied his keyblade. The three were now in a sword battle. Unfortunately, the train was inching closer to their destination. A caved in wall behind it was thousands of Grimm ready to destroy Vale.

* * *

 **Okay, here is chapter 24 of SLNT RWBY. The next chapter will be the final part of the mission in Mountain Glenn.**

 **Yes, Natsu motion sickness can be fixed with dust. But he can't do it all the time because he might accidently melt something because of his aura.**

 **Also, why does Riku go after Sora and Blake and not anyone else? Find out next chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25; Sora vs. Riku**

* * *

In the front cart of the train containing Team SLNT, Team RWBY, and the White Fang, Sora and Blake were fighting Riku who for some reason has singled them out every time they meet. But the question that was roaming in the minds of these two was why? Why is Riku only targeting them? Why does he have such on obsession of killing only them?

Sora then asked, " _Why us? Seriously Riku, why are only targeting us? What did you ever do to you?_ "

Riku just said, " _Tragedy._ " Sora and Blake looked at him in confusion. He then explained, " _Tragedy is sign of weakness and should be eliminated from the world that my boss has envisioned. You two are the pure definition of tragic people_."

He then looked at the cat Faunus, " _Blake Belladonna, former member of the White Fang. You lost your friend Bonnie to the leader of the White Fang, causing you to leave them_." He then looked at Sora, " _And then there's you. A young man who lost his parents in a boat crash when he was just a little baby_."

Blake was shocked at what she just heard. She didn't know that about the team SLNT leader. Sora, now with a look of anger, asked, " _How did you know about that_?"

" _I overheard you talking to that Blonde chick_." Riku said as he got his sword ready. " _And don't worry, once I'm done with the two of you, Yang Xiao Long and I will have a great time together._ " He then laughed.

Blake then looked over and saw an emotion that Sora almost never shows. Ever since she met him, he has always been happy and a fun loving spirit. But now, he was in rage.

He clenched his keyblade tight in his hand, his eye were focused only on Riku, and his aura started to get stronger. He then yelled, " _YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!_ "

Sora then charged at Riku and swung his sword, but Riku blocked it with his sword and used his darkness to teleport both of them out of the train, leaving Blake by herself.

* * *

With Ruby and Tsubasa

Ruby and Tsubasa had finally finished off the White Fang members and entered the train. They then saw Yang sitting on of the crates holding her head because it was still hurting from her fight with the Neapolitan girl.

" _Yang._ " Ruby said as she ran up to her sister and hugged her. " _Are you okay?_ "

Yang hugged her back and said, " _I'm fine. I just have a headache_."

Tsubasa then asked, " _Where are the others_?"

" _Over here_." Lyra said as her, Weiss and Natsu walked up to them. The others were confused on how Natsu is walking around and not throwing up.

Tsubasa then asked, " _Natsu, how are you okay?_ "

Natsu then said, " _I ate dust and it got rid of my motion sickness…for now?_ " He knew that in about an thirty minutes, he'll be suffering from his motion sickness.

Blake then ran into the train car with the others were in and said, "Guys, we have to go now!"

Yang then asked, "Where's Sora?"

"He and Riku were teleported out of the train." Blake said as she had a worried look on her face. "I think…Riku is going to kill Sora."

"Hiya." Said a voice that popped up behind everyone and it was Diana.

"Diana?" Weiss said with a shocked look on her face. "How did you get here?"

 _Diana then said, "Professor Oobleck called Ozpin and he sent me, my team, and Team PRFT to help you guys out. So the professor should me what the train looked like and then teleported here_."

Natsu then asked, " _Can you teleport us off this stupid train?_ "

Diana then smiled and said, " _No problem_." She then wrapped her yo-yo around team SLNT and RWBY and teleported off the train.

* * *

With Team PGON and PRFT

Diana has teleported everyone out of the train and into Vale which were train was above.

Tucker and Pyrrha walked over to the group. Tucker then said, " _Good Work, Diana_."

Diana then smiled and said, " _You're welcome_."

" _Weiss! Ruby_!" Roxas said as he ran over to them to see if they were okay. " _Are you okay?_ "

" _I'm fine, Roxas_." Weiss said as she hugged her little brother.

" _I'm okay too_." Ruby said as she saw everyone else

Tsubasa then asked, " _Wait, wasn't the train about to smash a wall_?"

" _Who cares_?" Yang asked as she got up. " _We have to find Sora_."

Then there was an explosion and when the crater was created in the ground, countless Grimm flooded the entire city of Vale.

* * *

With Sora and Riku

Both swordsmen were teleported into Vale and they were in a very deadly sword fight. Sora tried everything he could to strike at Riku but he kept blocking the strikes. However, when Riku attacked at Sora, he used his Darkness to teleport right through Sora's blocks. Sora then shot at Riku with his energy blast from his keyblade, but Riku used his darkness to teleport the beam back at Sora. It was obvious that Sora was losing his fight.

Riku then said, " _I told you tragedy makes a person weak_."

" _SHUT UP!"_ Sora screamed as he charged at Riku and the two swords clashed creating a crater from the impact.

Riku then said, " _You know what? I will give props for having determination. Here._ " He then put a piece of paper in Sora's coat pocket.

Sora then jumped back and asked, " _What is this?"_

Riku then said, " _It's all the information on the White Fang. Their plans, their plans of attack, even their leader."_

Sora looked at him in confusion and asked, " _Why?_ "

Riku then said, " _I want to have more fun with you and Blake. So, I'll let you live for now_." He then turned around to leave but he saw someone that he recognized. " _Adam? What are you…_?" The man then charged at Riku, who tried to use his darkness, but the bull Faunus kicked the sword out of his hand and slashed at his chest, splitting him in half and killing him instantly.

Sora was shocked at what he just saw. He tried to run, but the wounds given to him by Riku caused him not to move properly. Adam then walked over and was about to killed Sora, but was stopped by another sword.

Sora saw a red and black woman with a sword ready to strike at Adam. With a pissed off looked on his face, he ran off because he knew who that woman was.

Sora then looked at the woman, who turned to him and kneeled to him. He then asked, "Who are you?" The woman then removed her Nevermore Grimm mask revealing a beautiful face with red eyes. Eyes that Sora knew too well. Sora then asked, "Wait, aren't you Yang's…" The woman then put her finger on his mouth.

She then said, " _Don't tell her."_ She then grabbed Riku's sword that Adam kicked away from Riku. She then gave it to Sora said, " _Protect her_." She then walked away.

Sora tried to go after her, but his scroll started to ring and he saw that it was Yang calling him. He then answered it, "Yang, where are you guys? I've been teleported somewhere in Vale."

* * *

With the others.

Teams SLNT, RWBY, PGON, PRFT, even CFVY and TPZS who have just arrived at the scene, were fighting the Grimms in the area, trying to fight them off as best as they could. Ruby, Sarah, Gingka, Neku, and Coco were using their guns to shoot down the far away Grimms. Blake, Weiss, Lyra, Tsubasa, Diana, Tucker, Roxas, Fox, Velvet, and Team TPZS were fighting the closer Grimms trying to push them back. Yang, Natsu, Octavia, Pyrrha and Yatsuhashi were battle the bigger Grimms because they were the power house of their teams.

When Sora arrived at where they were with his keyblade in his hand and Riku's sword in the other hand, he saw that even though they were doing a good job with the Grimms, more and more kept showing up. At that moment, he knew what he had to do, but he knew that he didn't have the aura to do it.

Using his own blade, he cut himself four times and created four summoning circles. He then said to himself, " _This might kill me, but…"_ The circles then glowed even brighter and Sora eyes turned white. " _…I have to help my friends!_ "He then summoned Liongale. Oberon, Behemoth and Ryuugen to his side and all of them roared causing the students and the Grimm to look over to them.

" _Sora!_ " Yang said as she was just happy to see him okay.

Blake then noticed that Sora was holding Riku's sword making her suspicious, but she too was happy to see that her friend was okay.

" _Let's go help them, everybody!_ " Sora said as he and his summons charged at the Grimms. Liongale took care of the Beowolves and Shadow Princes, Oberon gave everyone a power up so that they can fight off the Grimm, Behemoth was beating down the Deathstalker and the King Taijitu, and Ryuugen was fighting the Nevermore. Sora used his keyblade and Riku's sword to help kill the Grimms.

It took hours, but they managed to kill the remaining Grimm and was able to rest easy. Ruby then yelled with her arms in the air, " _WE DID IT!_ "

" _Yeah, we did_!" Natsu said as dance in place. ' _We are so awesome!_ "

" _Yes, we are my friend_." Said Tsubasa as he had his arm around Weiss.

Lyra then hugged Blake and said, " _We did it, Blake. We stopped them_." Blake just smiled and hugged her friend know that Bon Bon was watching over them in heaven and she was happy for them.

Yang, Diana and Coco then walked over to Sora, who still had the two swords in his hand and he was saying goodbye to all of his creatures.

Diana then said, " _So, Yang just told us that you finally made a decision_."

Coco then removed her sunglasses and asked, " _So, which one of us lucky girls did you pick_?"

Sora then turned around to tell the girls who he pick, but what they saw horrified them. Even though Sora was smiling, his right eye was blood red color and it was bleeding.

" _Sora, your eye._ " Yang said as she grabbed a cloth from her poach and tried to wipe the blood off.

Sora then said, " _Don't…Don't worry about it. It's just a little_ bruise." Sora eyes then started to close and his breath was getting weaker and weaker. " _I'll…be…_ " He then collapsed on the ground with blood.

Diana screamed and Coco ran over to the professors to get help. Yang kneeled down to Sora, picked him, and said, " _Sora?! Sora, are you okay?! Sora?!_ " She then put her head on his chest and noticed something terrifying. Sora's heart was no longer beating.

As Yang tried to shake him awake and the professor come to help him, Cinder and her group watched over them from the roof tops.

" _He is so pathetic_." Said Ryuto as he munched on a candy bar.

Trixie then said, " _He summon four creature with his aura so low that he had to use own life force to summon them. He's anything but pathetic_."

Cinder just smiled and said, " _Either way, at least I know that he is the one_."

* * *

 **Here is the final part of the Mountain Glenn arc and don't worry, Sora is not going to die.**

 **Also, if you were a fan of Riku, sorry that I killed him off. But hey, I gave you more reasons to hate Adam.**

 **The Next chapter will be Sora in the hospital and then he will reveal who he wants to be his girlfriend.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26; Sora's choice**

* * *

After the students of Beacon have drove off the Grimms and defeated the White Fang, everything finally settled down. Roman Torchwick was mysteriously teleported into the custody of the police and he was taken by Atlas. His partner, Riku Shadow, had been killed by an unknown person. The White Fang is nowhere to be found. Ozpin and the professor of Beacon managed to fix everything that the White Fang and the Grimm has done.

Because of their bravery, the students were given a couple days off from school, which was what they all needed. But the one that needed it the most was Sora.

After he collapsed on the ground from summoning four creatures when his aura was low, Sora was rushed to the hospital for immediate care. It turns out that because Sora used his own life force to summon his creatures, most of his organs started to fail. Not only that, but he had many injuries from his fight with Riku. It was a miracle that he's still alive.

Now, Sora is laying in a hospital bed wearing the hospital gown and was still unconscious. His right arm was wrapped up in bandages while the other only had the shoulder, the wrist, and most of his fingers bandaged up. His forehead was also wrapped up and he had a patch on his right eye.

When he had finally awoken, he was greeted by his friends. The rest of Team SLNT, RWBY, PGON, PRFT, CFVY, and even Penny were all so happy that their friend was okay. Some of them were crying tears of joy while the others just smiled. Yang and Diana were so happy that they couldn't help but hug him. Sora was just happy to see all of his friends still by his side.

After his friends stayed with him for an hour, Professor Ozpin then asked the students to leave Sora so he can talk to him. Now, Sora and Ozpin were alone.

" _I'm glad you're alright, Mr. King_." Ozpin said with a smile on his face.

Sora nodded and asked, " _I guess I did a number on myself, huh?_ "

Ozpin then said, " _Mr. King, your organs failed. You had to get surgery and many different aura treatments just to fix them. Anyway, what happened that caused you to do that_."

Sora then explained everything that happened to Sora about Riku being killed by the leader of the White Fang and even gave Ozpin the paper with information about the White Fang given to him by Riku. The only part he left out was the part about the woman that saved him.

" _Interesting_." Ozpin said as he got up from the chair next to Sora's bed and made his way to the door. " _You've done excellent work, Mr. King. Get some rest_."

The next day Sora was still in the hospital. The doctors said that his gonna have to stay there for the rest of the week. But it was okay, because all of his friends would visit him and bring him get well cards and presents. The rest of team SLNT entered the room to greet their leader.

" _Hey, Sora_." Said Lyra

" _What's up, buddy_." Natsu said with a big grin on his face.

Tsubasa then asked, " _How are you, my friend?_ "

Sora then said, " _Still hurting. But I'll live_." Natsu then sat on the chair next to Sora's bed, Lyra sat on the edge on the bed next to his feet, and Tsubasa leaned on the wall. Sora then noticed that Natsu had a basket with him. He then asked, " _What's that?_ "

Natsu smiled and said, " _We got you some stuff to eat._ "

" _We figured you were tired of eating hospital food._ " Lyra said as she took the basket from Natsu and opened it revealing sandwiches and other food.

Sora smiled and said, " _Thanks, guys. Do you guy eat with me?_ "

The team then shared the food that Sora got and all of them were laughing having a great time together.

Tsubasa then said, "Sora, I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah." Said Natsu, "If you had died, I would probably quit being a hunter."

" _Same here_." Lyra said as she ate the last of her sandwich. " _I mean we feel really bad for not being there you in your fight with that Riku guy_."

Sora then smiled and said, " _You guys don't have feel bad for me. I'm okay, now. I got you guys something_."

Sora then grabbed his jacket and pulled out four pearls, each one was a different color. He gave Lyra the green pearl, Natsu the red pearl, Tsubasa the yellow pearl, and he kept the blue pearl for himself.

" _What are these for?_ " Natsu asked with a confused look on his face.

Sora then smiled and said, " _It's a tradition where I'm from. We give our closest friends a gift so that our friendships never die._ "

Tsubasa then looked at his pearl that shine from the sun which was starting to set. He smiled and said, "Thank you, Sora." Lyra and Natsu nodded at held their pearls in the sunlight with Tsubasa. Sora then did the same thing.

Then Yang walked through the door, catching Team SLNT's attention. She then said, " _Oh, sorry, I didn't know you guys were here_."

Natsu then smirked and said, " _Don't worry, Yang. We were just leaving_." He then winked at Lyra, who nodded at him and got up.

Tsubasa, knowing what was going on, said, " _Get well soon, partner_." Team SLNT then left the room leaving Sora and Yang alone.

Yang then asked, " _What was that about_?"

" _Don't worry about it._ " Sora said, " _Please, come on in_." Yang then walked in then room and sat on the chair next to him.

" _So, how are you_?" Yang asked with a blush on her face.

Sora, also blushing, said, "I'm okay." There were a few minutes of awkward silence between the two. But Sora felt like he need to tell Yang. He then said, "I saw her."

Yang looked at Sora in confusion and asked, " _What? Who?"_

Sora then sighed and said, " _Your mom_." Yang's face went in shock that Sora just said that. " _Your mom saved my life from the person that killed Riku_."

Yang then asked, " _Well, where is she_?"

" _I don't know_." Said Sora. " _I tried to stop her and help you get the chance to talk to her. But, I had to help you guys. I'm sorry_."

Yang saw the apologetic look on Sora's face, making her think that Sora tried to something so sweet for her. She then put her hand on his and said, " _It's okay, Sora. At least, you tried._ "

Sora's heart then started to beat really fast when Yang touched his hand. He then said, " _Yang, there's something I really need to tell you. It's about the deal, I…_ "

Yang then asked, " _Before you tell me, can I just say something?_ "

Sora then said, " _Okay_."

" _Sora…_ " Yang said as her heart started to beat fast as Sora's was and was blushing harder then she had ever done. " _…I'm in love with you_."

Sora's eyes then widened and was blushing just as hard as Yang was. He then asked, " _What? Really?_ "

Yang then nodded and said, " _I'm not trying to ruin your decision, but I just had to tell you that. But I understand if you don't feel the same way. If you want to pick Diana or Coco, I will be happy for you_."

Fortunately for Yang. Sora put his hand on her hand, making her look up and see a smile on his face. He just said, "It's you."

Yang then asked with a shock expression on her face, " _What?_ "

Sora then then explained, " _I might have had a great time with Diana and Coco, but the more time I spend with you, the more I realized that I really care about you. So that's why I decided to choose you as my girlfriend."_

Yang started to cry tears of joy as she hugged Sora. She couldn't believe that he picked her to be his girlfriend. She then said, " _I seriously can't believe it. I…I love you, Sora_."

Sora then smiled, hugged her back and said, " _I love you too,_ _Yang_." The two then kissed as tear still rolled down Yang's face and Sora knew how happy she was, making him think that even though it would hurt Diana and Coco, he made the right decision.

Both Sora and Yang continued hugging unaware that Diana and Coco were standing right outside the door of Sora's room.

" _She's so happy_." Diana said as looked through the cracks of the door. She then asked Coco. " _Are you upset?_ "

" _A little_." Coco said as she put her sunglasses on. " _But, I'm happy for them and so glad Sora made his decision_."

Diana nodded and said, " _Yeah, me too_."

* * *

With Cinder's Group

Inside a dark warehouse with the evil group, Cinder was looking outside while Ryuto and Trixie were sitting at a wooden table.

Ryuto then said, " _I will admit. For how pathetic they fought, Beacon did pretty well_."

" _I know_." Trixie said as she messed around with her amulet. " _I really liked how that Blake girl fought. No wonder you have a crush on her_."

Ryuto then said, "No I don't, so shut up." Then turned to his leader still looking out the window. "So, what now? The White Fang isn't going to listen to us."

" _Maybe_." Said Cinder with a smirk on her face. " _But I have a plan._ " She then dialed a number on her scroll and when someone picked up, she said, " _Yes, Is this Dr. Merlot_?"

In an abandoned island

On a small island in the middle of nowhere, a facility was in the middle of the island. Inside was tubes filled with a weird blue and green serum and Grimms in containment. There, a shadowy figure was in an office with one robot eye glowing red. He then said into his scroll, " _Of course, my dear Cinder. I would be happy to help. After all…_ " Then a robotic hand grabbed a photo of Headmaster Ozpin. " _… It'll give me a chance to visit an old friend._ "

* * *

 **And with that, it is the end of chapter 26.**

 **A lot has happened in this fanfiction, Sora has just singled out the White Fang. Sora confessed to Yang and know they are a couple. And the new enemy that Cider was talking to will be the next villain in the newest arc…The Grim Eclipse Arc, suggested by pinkiepierocks and is based off the video game which has the same title.**

 **But before that, I going to focus on Team's PGON and PRFT again, because we haven't seen much of them. But they will be in the Grimm Eclipse arc with Team SLNT and RWBY**

 **P.S. Just a reminder for those who are new, I do not own any of the series in this fanfiction. They all go to their respective owners.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27; Octavia and Neku**

* * *

It's been two days after the events of Vale being invaded by Grimm and a lot has happened. Sora is still in the hospital because of his injuries, but it was fine with him because he had his new girlfriend, Yang, staying with him. Weiss and Roxas were spending time together before Roxas had to go on a trip with both his team and Team CFVY. Ruby, Blake, Lyra, and Sarah were at the library studying because both Ruby and Lyra were struggling with some subjects. Natsu and Tucker were training for the tournament happening in a couple weeks while Tsubasa and Pyrrha were outside the training arena watching their teammates. Team CFVY went shopping in Vale with Fox and Yatsuhashi caring a mountain of bags while Coco was helping Velvet pick out an outfit to wear for their trip with Team PRFT.

Meanwhile, Team PGON were at their dorm room. Diana and Gingka were playing a video game, Neku was on his bed listening to music, and Octavia was in the shower. Gingka looked over at his friend was very focused on the game with her tongue hang out the side. He felt bad for her because she was not pick to be Sora's girlfriend.

" _Hey, Diana._ " Gingka said, catching his pink haired friend's attention. " _Are you okay? You seem pretty happy after what you told me about Sora._ "

Diana then smiled and said, " _Gingi, I'm fine. Sora made his decision and I respect that. Plus, I'm happy for Yang. Oh and by the way…_ "

She then pushed a button and the screen then said, " _Total Annihilation._ " Gingka then looked at the screen and saw that his character was knock out.

Diana then giggle and said, " _…You should really pay attention to the game._ "

Gingka then said, " _Wha…No! I want a rematch?_ "

Diana then said, " _Okey-Dokey-Lokey._ " The game then restarted and the two continued their game.

Neku just looked over and smiled at his two teammates as he still had music going in his headphones. Then the bathroom door opened and Neku took off his headphones and saw the beauty that came out of the bathroom.

Octavia was wearing a beautiful grey dress with lavender straps, lavender bracelets, gold earrings with pink gems in them, lavender high heels, and her hair was in a ponytail.

Neku then blushed and said, " _Octi, you look beautiful._ " Octavia blushed when he said that.

Diana then said, " _Yeah, where you going all dressed up?_ "

" _I'm just going out for a bit_." Octavia said as she grabbed a black jacket from the coat rack next to the door. " _I'll be back in a couple hours_."

" _Wait_." Neku said, making Octavia look at him. He then took a breath and asked, " _Do…do you mind if I go with you?_ "

Octavia blushed when Neku asked her that. She then said, " _If you want to, I guess you can come along_."

Neku nodded, got up from his bed, and said, " _Well, let's go then._ " Both Octavia and Neku walked out the door while Diana looked behind her with a smile on her face.

Diana then said, " _Aw, they're going on a date_."

" _Yep._ " Gingka said as his game character did a finishing move on Diana's character and the screen said, " _Total Annihilation_."

" _WHAT?!_ " Diana asked as Gingka smirked at his victory. She then got mad and said, " _Best four out of five._ "

" _You're on._ " Gingka said as he and Diana started a new game.

* * *

With Octavia and Neku

The two members of PGON were in Vale, which was still under construction. Octavia looked over at Neku who was looking at the buildings and she smiled. She was thinking that this was her chance to tell him how she feels about him.

While Neku was trying to avoid eye contact because he thought she wasn't feeling the same way as he felt about her. He also thought that she was way out of his league. He then asked her, " _So, where are we going?_ "

Octavia then said, " _Well, I'm going to an orchestra. I hope that's okay. I know you're not the biggest fan of classical music._ "

And she was right, Neku didn't like classical music, but he really wanted to tell Octavia how he felt about her. He then said, " _Hey, you put up with my music, which I know for a fact that you don't like. So I'm willing to put myself through something I don't like so that we're even_."

Octavia then smiled and said, " _Very well. But don't go crying to me when you're bored._ "

They then arrived at the arena that the orchestra was taking place. The two then found seats in the middle of the arena and waited for the orchestra to start.

A couple hours later, the orchestra was playing their second to last song. And Neku, even though bored out of his mind, managed to listen to the entire orchestra without putting on his headphones. Octavia was impressed that Neku was still awake after hours of classical music.

Once the second to last song ended, the entire audience except for Neku clapped. Octavia then giggled at Neku and said, " _Don't worry. We have one more song to get through and we're done._ "

The final song played and it was called 'A Puppet to Her Fame' which was a sad song containing mostly cellos and other stringed instruments. Octavia absolutely adored this song because it was the only happiness she got from her childhood. But, when she looked at Neku and saw that for him, it was the total opposite.

Neku was furious at the song for some reason, which was weird because he hardly shows any emotion. It was so bad that he finally had enough. Neku got up from his seat and left. Octavia worried about her friend, got up and ran after him.

Once outside, Octavia found Neku was sitting on the side walk in front of the arena and he had his hand over his eyes. She then touched his shoulder to see if he was okay, but he swatted her hand away from him. She then saw that his hand as off his eye, revealing tears coming down from them.

When he realized that it was Octavia, Neku turned around and said, " _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that_."

"It's quite alright." Said Octavia as she sat down next to Neku. She was both concerned and confused because Neku never act this way. She then asked him, " _What happened back there?_ "

Neku then said, " _That song just brings a lot of bad memories_." He then saw Octavia with a confused look and her face. He then explained, " _It's because that song was the same song that played at my friend's funeral._ "

Octavia was shock at what she heard, she then asked, " _Wha…what do you mean, Neku_?"

Neku then took a deep breath and explained, " _A couple years ago, I was a part of a little club and we would just mess around and do whatever the hell we wanted. But then, the White Fang came_."

Neku then hesitated, making Octavia tell him, " _Go on. Tell me what happened_."

Neku then said, " _A red haired bull Faunus, who I assumed was the leader, slaughtered my friends._ " Octavia's eye widened and she was about to cry for her friend. Neku had more tears coming out of his eyes and said, " _And that…stupid song was playing threw out the entire event. After the funeral of my friends, I decided to join Beacon to find and put an end to the White Fang. Luckily, Sora helped us, but that's not gonna stop them_."

Octavia then said, " _Neku, I'm so sorry. I never should have asked_." She saw Neku and he was ignoring her, making her think of a way to make him feel better. She then came up with an idea that she might regret, but it didn't matter. She then said, " _You not the only one with a difficult past."_

Neku then looked over and asked, " _What do you mean? How is your past worse than mine?_ "

Octavia then removed her jacket and turned her back to Neku. Neku had never seen Octavia's back before. Even at the beach, her bathing suit kept everyone from seeing it. When he finally saw it, his eyes widened, because what he saw was scars all over her back.

" _Octi._ " Neku said as he touched one of the scars on Octavia's back, making her twitch. He then retracted his hand and asked, " _What happened to you?_ "

Octavia then said, " _My parents were very strict with me. They wanted me to be a musician so they would make me play the cello for hours and would beat me if I did something wrong._ " Neku was in shock that she said that. She then said, " _That song would safe me from the reality that I lived and made me realize that I didn't have to do what my parents wanted. So, I left that house to join Beacon so that I can be free._ "

Neku then said, " _I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…_ "

Octavia then put her jacket back on, turned to Neku smiled and said, " _It's okay. I'm actually glad I got that of my chest._ "

Neku then noticed something with his semblance. He then said, " _It's gonna rain pretty soon. We should take a bus back to Beacon_."

Octavia, trust Neku, nodded and the two went to the bus station. A couple minutes later, the two PGON members were on the bus and it was pouring rain outside. They were the only two people on the bus and they were looking out the window of the bus.

Octavia then put her hand on Neku's hand, making him blush and look at her and saw that she was blushing as well. Neku then thought enough was enough. He then took his hand on Octavia's face, turned her head to make the two of them make eye contact, and kissed her.

In Octavia's mind, it was a surprising kiss, but she was so happy that she finally has happiness in her life. She also thought about both Diana and Gingka who made her happy as well, making her think that she made the right decision coming to Beacon.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter dedicated to Team PGON. The main focus of this chapter was Octavia and Neku revealing their pasts and becoming a couple.**

 **The song, A Puppet to Her Fame, is based on a dark creepypasta with the same name by** **FiMfiction's Kaidan** **. If you have every read that creepypasta story, you will know how dark it is. I recommend you check it out, but warning, it contains a lot of sensitive subjects.**

 **Also, with Neku's past, I gave you more reason to hate Adam.**

 **The next chapter will be about Team PRFT and their trip with Team CFVY.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28; Sarah's New Friend**

* * *

After the whole thing with the Grimm's invading Vale, all of the teams were relaxing either getting ready for the tournament or doing something with each other.

Yang was still at the hospital with Sora, but the rest of Team SLNT and RWBY were there with them and they were laughing having a great time together. Team PGON was getting extra training from Professor Goodwitch. As for team's PRFT and CFVY, they were on an airship heading to a place called Everfree, a little village that has been dealing with Grimm problems lately.

The two teams were on the airship and was accompanied by Professor Port. Tucker, Coco and Pyrrha were talking about the tournament coming up. Roxas and Sarah were sitting with Fox and Yatsuhashi and they were in complete silence. Sarah then looked and saw Velvet sitting by herself looking out the window of the airship. She felt bad that Velvet was sitting alone, so she got up and walked over to her.

" _Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you?_ " Sarah asked Velvet with a kind smile on her face. The bunny girl nodded and scooted over so that Sarah can sit next to her. She then asked her, "So, how are you?"

Velvet then said, " _I'm doing okay. I'm kind of nervous about the mission in Everfree though._ "

" _Me too_." Said Sarah as she and Velvet looked away from each other. See the two of them were basically the same person. They were both very shy when it comes to meeting other people. They both a teams that look out for them. And they both don't have a lot of confidence in themselves.

As the airship landed, Team PRFT and Team CFVY have land in Everfree were they were greeted by a woman with grey hair. A tan business suit, and blue handkerchief.

" _Welcome to Everfree_." Said the old woman. " _I'm the mayor of this town and I am so glad you came_."

Professor Port then said, " _Anything for an old friend. So what's seems to be the problem_?"

" _It's the Shadow Prince Grimms_." The Mayor said as she pointed at a nearby cave. " _There are so many coming from the cave and they keep scaring everyone off. Many people have tried, but they are just too many of them._ "

" _Well, my students can handle it just fine_." The professor said. He then turned to Team PRFT and CFVY. " _Alright, Coco, Tucker, and Pyrrha, you're coming with me into the cave. The rest of you if a Shadow Prince get close to the village people, take them out_."

The two teams nodded and did what the professor told them. While Coco, Pyrrha and Tucker went with the professor, the rest of team enjoyed the hospitality that the village people were giving them as they protected them from the Shadow Price Grimm. After Velvet finished beating up a Shadow Price that snuck behind a group of people, she noticed something moving in her backpack.

Velvet then said " _Um…Sarah. There's something movie in your backpack_."

" _It's okay, Velvet._ " Sarah said as she opened her backpack and a bunny popped out. " _It's just my pet, Angel._ "

" _Aw, so cute._ " Velvet said as she blushed at the bunny. She then asked, " _Wait, why did you bring your pet here?_ "

Sarah then said " _I don't like leaving him alone in Beacon and I always bring him along in my backpack._ "

Velvet then asked, " _Does your team know?_ " Sarah nodded no to her with a blush on her face. Velvet then said, " _Don't worry. I won't tell anybody_."

The two then sat next to a tree as they ate food provided to them by the Village people. Despite both of them being very shy, they have been talking to each other and getting along very well.

" _Can I ask you something?_ " Velvet asked. Sarah then nodded yes at her. She then asked, "" _Why did you join Beacon?"_

Sarah then said, " _At first, I didn't want to a huntress. I wanted to be a doctor. My semblance can be used to heal others, so I wanted to use it to help others. But my parents were both hunters and they wanted me to follow in their footsteps._ "

Velvet then asked, " _So, you were forced into Beacon_."

Sarah then said, " _Well, they did give me a choice in what school to go to. So I chose to Beacon and I was so shy that I didn't want to talk to anybody. I'm glad I did because I met a really amazing team_."

Velvet then thought Sarah was just like her when she came to Beacon before she met her team. She then asked, " _So, your friends are the reason you stayed at Beacon_."

Sarah then said, " _Yeah, but I still have trouble making friends because, I don't really talk the other teams that much_."

Velvet then said, " _Well, if you want, we can be friends_."

Sarah then said, " _Really_?" Velvet nodded yes to her question. Sarah then smiled and said, " _Okay, I would love to be your friend_."

* * *

 **Here is the short chapter of SLNT RWBY. I'm sorry that it is short but I've been trying to find something for the PRFT Chapter and I was in a blank. But fortunately for you guys, the first chapter of The Grimm Eclipse arc will begin. It's not gonna start at the forest area like in the game, but I know it'll be a lot better than this chapter.**

 **Two things for those who don't watch MLP. Everfree is actually a forest, but I decided to make it a village. And the mayor of the town was Mayor Mare.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29; New Mission**

* * *

After a week at the hospital, Sora has finally been released and he had never felt better. His aura was back to normal and his wounds have fully healed. He still had the eye patch on his left eye, but it wouldn't be there long. When he returned to Beacon Academy, every student except for Team CRDL cheered because of what he did.

Team CRDL, especially Cardin, was jealous of Sora. He selflessly put his life on the line to fight the Grimm army and to protect both the city of Vale and his friends. He also singled out the White Fang by giving Headmaster Ozpin the information about them given to him by Riku. He even got himself a pretty hot girlfriend. Team CRDL want to beat him up just to knock him down a peg, but they knew that Natsu would beat the crap out of them and after what happened with Lyra a couple months ago, they wanted nothing to do with Team SLNT.

After a couple days of being back in Beacon, Sora was still studying because he missed a lot of homework when he was in the hospital. Luckily, his friends were there to help him out.

" _Finally_." Sora said as he put down his pencil and got up from his desk. " _I finished all of my homework and I'm caught up_."

" _It's about time_." Yang said as she pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss. While they were kissing, both Team SLNT and RWBY looked at them.

" _I'm glad Sora picked Yang_." Lyra said. " _I've seen the two of them so happy_."

Ruby then said, " _Yeah, I'm happy for them_."

Weiss then looked away and said, " _Please. What they are doing is childish_."

Tsubasa then wrapped his arm around Weiss' waist and asked, " _So, you saying if I kissed you, it would be childish?_ "

Weiss then smiled as her face went red and said, " _No that would be professional_."

Tsubasa then grinned and said, " _I like the sound of that_." The two also shared a kiss with each other.

Ruby then looked over at Blake who looked at both Sora and Yang kissing and Weiss and Tsubasa kissing. She then asked, " _Blake, are you okay?_ "

Blake then looked over and said, " _What do you mean?_ "

Ruby then explained, " _Well, Sora and Yang became a couple, Weiss and Tsubasa got together for some reason, and Roxas and I have been dating since the dance. You and Lyra are the only ones that doesn't have a date._ "

Blake then smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair and said, " _I'm fine, Ruby. I promise. Besides, I need to help a friend out._ " The friend she was revering to was Natsu. After what he told her on the mission in Mountain Glenn, she wanted to help him and Lyra get together. But first she needed to get Lyra to explain to her why she won't tell Natsu how she feels about him.

Sora and Yang walkover to the group, and the brown haired boy sat on the bed while his blonde girlfriend sat on his lap. He then asked, " _So, what are we going to do now?_ "

Natsu then said, " _Yeah, I'm bored_."

Weiss then said, " _Well, we have to go on the mission that the headmaster gave us_."

" _Oh yeah_." Ruby said, " _What's that mission exactly?_ "

Tsubasa then said, " _From what the headmaster told us, we're supposed to go to a forest of some sort and do some recon for the academy._ "

" _So, is just going to be us going on this mission?_ " Yang asked.

" _No._ " Blake said. " _Team's PGON and PRFT is going with us too_."

Ruby then jumped with joy and said, " _Yay! Roxas is coming with us!_ "

* * *

With Team PGON and PRFT

While Team's SLNT and RWBY were getting ready for the mission, Team PGON has entered Team PRFT's room and sat down waiting for them to get ready. Diana, Gingka, Roxas, and Sarah were having a conversation. Tucker was still packing his stuff. Pyrrha was in the shower. And Octavia and Neku were being very close with each other. The two had started dating after their trip to the orchestra.

Diana then said, " _So, what's the special mission the headmaster gave us_."

" _Something about recon_." Tucker said as he finished packing his stuff. " _He just said that it was important for us to go to some forest_."

Roxas looked in confusion and asked, " _You mean Tenrou?_ "

" _No_." Tucker replied. " _It's a different forest. One that not that infested with Grimms._ "

Roxas then sighed and said, " _Well, at least my sister and Ruby is coming with us to the mission._ "

" _Speaking of your sister_." Octavia said as her and Neku stopped hugging for a moment. " _Did you know that her and Tsubasa started dating?_ "

Diana then said, " _Yeah, its super-duper-truper weird._ "

" _I know, right._ " Gingka said. "I mean, who know they would end up together?"

" _Not me, that's for sure_." Neku answered.

Roxas then said, " _Hey, I'm just glad Sora and Yang are finally dating_."

" _And it's about damn time too_." Tucker said

Gingka then looked over at Diana, who still smiling, and was relieved that she didn't get angry with Roxas. He knew that if there was one thing that Diana didn't do is hold grudges against people because things didn't go her way.

Pyrrha then opened the bathroom door and walked out in her outfit with a towel around her neck. She then asked, " _What did I miss?_ "

Sarah then said, " _We were talking about Sora and Yang dating and Tsubasa and Weiss dating._ "

" _Oh, so not much._ " Pyrrha asked and everyone nodded yes to her question.

* * *

Outside of Beacon

After everyone got ready for the mission, Team's SLNT, RWBY, PGON, and PRFT were waiting for Professor's Port and Oobleck because they were going with them. And they waited for a while.

Sora and Yang sat on the stairs of the airship platform and were making out again. Ruby and Roxas were being cuddly with each other as well as Neku and Octavia. Natsu was so bored that he fell asleep. Weiss was painting Sarah's finger nails and helping her make them beautiful. Diana and Lyra were playing cards and Diana kept beating Lyra at it. Blake and Gingka were reading books, even though Gingka was reading a comic book. Tsubasa, Pyrrha and Tucker were waiting patiently for the professors to come.

Natsu then woke up from his nap and looked around. When he saw that the professor wasn't around, he then asked, " _Damn it, where are they? Weren't they supposed to arrive a half an hour ago?_ "

Pyrrha then said, " _Be patient, Natsu. They'll be here when they get here_."

Natsu then rolled his eyes and said, " _Whatever._ "

After another half an hour, Professors Port and Oobleck arrived at the platform. Professor Port then said, " _Sorry for the wait, students_."

Professor Oobleck then handed the leaders of each team a scroll containing details about the missions. He then asked, " _Are you all ready for this recon mission?_ "

Sora then got up, removed his eye patch which revealed his left eye being all better, and said, " _I know I'm ready_."

The entire group nodded yes in agreement with Sora and all of them including the professors entered the airship behind them, ready for their mission.

* * *

In the Factory Island

In the strange facility, the old man with grey hair, a red eye and robotic arm wearing a white trench coat was looking of some Shadow Prince Grimm. But they were different from the normal Shadow Princes. They still had the Grimm masks, but their skin was green and blue instead of their normal black color and they had crystals coming out of their backs.

The old man smirked and said, " _It's time, my precious experiments_." One of the Shadow Prince then roared making the rest of them roar as well.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of the Grimm Eclipse arc in the SLNT RWBY Series. I hope you enjoy.**

 **So the pairings so far are; Sora X Yang, Ruby X Roxas, Weiss X Tsubasa, and Neku X Octavia. I hope you think those are good pairings. If not, I apologize.**

 **Just a reminder, I don't any of the series in this fanfiction. They all go to their respective owners.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

After a long trip on the airship from Beacon, the students have finally made it to the Emerald Forest which was one of the most beautiful places in Remnant. It wasn't as populated with Grimm as Tenrou, but it still had Grimm in it.

As the airship landed on the ground, Team's SLNT, RWBY, PGON and PRFT have left the airship with Sora and Tsubasa holding Natsu because of his motion sickness. The airship left with the two professors wishing them good luck.

" _Whoa._ " Sora said as he looked around the Emerald Forest which was beautiful. " _This place is amazing._ "

" _It really is._ " Said Ruby.

Yang the walked up to a tree and asked, " _Hey, Sora, wanna get 'sappy' under this tree?_ " Everyone, except for Sora, rolled their eyes in annoyance.

" _Good joke, babe._ " Sora whispered to Yang. Then he looked around to see if everyone looked away and whispered, " _And…maybe later._ " He then winked at his blonde girlfriend, making her blush a little.

" _Alright, everyone._ " Tucker said as he stood in front of the group. " _Our mission is to find two security nodes that have been discovered by Headmaster Ozpin. We need to find them and extract the information from them and send them to the professors._ "

Sora then said as he holds his girlfriend close to him, " _That sounds easy._ "

Tucker then said, " _Alright, in order to get the mission done faster, we are going to split up into two groups. So, Team SLNT and Team PGON, you guys will go to the caves to find the first node. As for Team RWBY, you guys are with us to the abandoned temple._ "

Ruby got excited that she was going to be with Roxas. Sora on the other hand was nervous because he hasn't really talked to Diana since he was in the hospital.

Yang then kissed him on the cheek and said, " _Good luck._ " She then walked away with Team PRFT.

Weiss then walked up to Tsubasa and said, " _Please be careful._ "

Tsubasa then smiled, kissed Weiss on the forehead and said, " _I promise I'll be careful._ "

As team RWBY and PRFT left for the temple, Team SLNT and PGON went to the caves to search for the security node. As they walked, Sora was trying to avoid Diana because he didn't know if she hated him for not picking her. He felt like he hurt her as well as Coco. Luckily, before he left for the mission, Coco explained that she wasn't mad at him and she was happy for him and Yang. But, he didn't know how Diana felt about the situation.

While that was going on, Natsu had his own problem and it was Lyra. He want to tell her so badly how he felt about her, but he was too scared to tell her. In battle, Natsu is fearless, strong, and always cocky about winning. But when it came to love, he was a coward. But little did he know that Lyra was think the same thing.

Lyra want to tell Natsu how she felt about him, but something was going on in her mind that is making her refuse to talk to him about that.

Tsubasa then said, " _We're here_." The team's approached a cave with dust crystals around the inside.

Neku then used his Censoring Semblance and said, " _Be careful. There are Grimm in there_."

"I got an idea." Sora said as he cut his hand and summoned Liongale. He then told Liongale, "Defeat all the Grimm in there and don't touch the security node."

Liongale then charged in the cave to fight the Grimm. Natsu then said, " _No fair. I want to fight them._ "

" _Yeah_." Gingka said as he got his gun out. " _I'm going in_."

" _I agree_!" Diana said as her, Natsu and Gingka went into the cave and followed Liongale.

" _Have fun_." Lyra said as her and the rest of the team sat in the grass waiting for stuff to finish.

The rest of the team waited for a half an hour and then they entered the cave to see if everything was okay. They saw Natsu, Gingka, and Diana trying to catch their breath as many Beowolf Grimm corpses which were cut up, shot, or burned. They also saw Liongale eating one of the corpses.

Sora then said, " _Good work, Liongale._ " He then returned him make to his home.

Tsubasa then approached the security node and plugged his scroll in the security node and waited until the information was sent to the professors.

* * *

With Team RWBY and PRFT

While team SLNT and PGON were waiting for the information from that security node to transfer, teams RWBY and PRFT were still making their way to the abandoned temple. While walking, Roxas and Ruby were close to each other and talking about something. Weiss just looked at them, making sure that they weren't doing anything stupid. Blake, Sarah, and Yang were looking at the beautiful scenery. Pyrrha and Tucker were walking together with Tucker looking at his scroll.

Tucker then noticed that Pyrrha was looking at him funny asked, " _Hey, you okay, Pyrrha?_ "

Pyrrha then blushed and said, " _Yes, I'm fine_." But in her mind, she wasn't. She was kind of like Natsu when it comes to love. She can fight no problem, but she was scared when it came to telling Tucker how she felt about him.

Tucker then smiled and said, " _Cool. We're almost there by the way._ "

After a little more walking, Team RWBY and PRFT have finally made it to the abandoned temple and right in the middle in it was the security node. The team then approached the security node and Tucker plugged his scroll into it and it began to send the information to the professors.

* * *

With the Professors

While still on the airship, Professor Oobleck looked at his scroll and saw that the information from both security nodes were being sent to him. He then said into his earpiece, " _Good work, Students. We're getting the information right now._ "

Professor Port then looked at the information and saw a symbol on one of the files. A symbol he was too familiar with. He then contacted Headmaster Ozpin and said, " _Ozpin, you won't believe who we found_."

* * *

On the Factory Island

The same old man was sitting enjoying the battle between a mutated Shadow Prince Grimm vs a mutated Beowolf, which had green and blue claws and green and blue crystals coming out of his back. As they fought, he look at the camera's he put in the Emerald Forest and saw the teams messing with his security nodes. He then smiled and said, " _I found my new experiments._ "

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter in the Grimm Eclipse arc. I hope you enjoy.**

 **The weird old man has plans for the Beacon Group. What is it exactly? Find out next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31; The Mission Continues**

* * *

After their security node finished downloading the information to the professors, Team SLNT and PGON left the caves to regroup with the others to see what the next part of their mission is. While everyone was joking and having a great time, the leaders of the teams were walking behind them and it was very awkward. The two haven't talked to each ever since Sora got out of the hospital. Mainly because Sora didn't know how Diana felt about him picking Yang.

" _Hey, Diana._ " Said Sora. " _Are you okay?_ "

Diana then smiled and said, " _Of course I am. Why wouldn't_ _I?_ "

Sora then said, " _Well, we haven't talked since I got released from the hospital, so I thought that maybe you were mad at me_."

" _What? About the deal?_ " Diana asked, which made Sora nod at her question. She then smiled and said, " _Sora, I'm not mad. You made your decision and I'm happy for you and Yang getting together._ "

Sora then said, " _But, I still feel bad for…_ "

Diana then cut him off by saying, " _Sora, I promise. I'm not mad._ "

Sora, now believing that Diana wasn't mad at him, said, " _Okay, I'm glad._ "

As the teams continued to walk, the teams saw RWBY and PRFT waiting for them. When team SLNT and PGON made it, Yang hugged Sora as soon as he got there.

Tsubasa then asked, " _Is there anything else we need to do?_ "

" _Professor Port is going to explain it to us._ " Tucker said.

A few minutes flew by and Professor Port has explained to the students that the security nodes that they found belonged to Merlot Industry, a research company that studied Grimms and chemicals not found by Schnee Dust Company. After the collapse of Mountain Glenn, the Merlot Industry was abandoned and the founder, Dr. Merlot was never found.

" _Okay_ ," Sora said as he heard the explanation from his ear piece. " _I guess we're going back to Mountain Glenn._ "

Natsu then asked with a terrified look on his face, " _Are we going to take the airship again?_ "

Pyrrha then said, " _Don't worry, Natsu. Tucker and I found a short cut to Mountain Glenn. We should be there in a matter of minutes._ "

After a few minutes of walking, the short cut that Pyrrha mentioned really did get them to Mountain Glenn.

" _Oh, Mountain Glenn_." Blake said as she looked at the ruined city. " _It's been a while since we been here_."

" _Yep_ " Said Lyra. " _We've had so many good memories here._ "

" _So, where's the Merlot Industry place Professor Port told us about?_ " Sora asked.

" _We should be there soon._ " Tucker said as he looked at his scroll.

The team then heard a bunch of running around in the area making be on their guard. The then see the Merlot Industry building and they try to make it over there but they were stopped by Shadow Prince Grimms. But they weren't normal Shadow Prince, they were the mutated ones from Merlot's laboratory on his idea. The team was stunned at the new looking Shadow Prince Grimms, but they fought them anyway. They manage to defeat them and because of that, it caused all of them to explode. The team took cover as they exploded into green and blue mist.

" _What the hell?_ " Sora asked as he looked to see if everything was clear.

Roxas then said, " _Aren't Grimm supposed to pitch black monster?"_

" _Yeah_." Natsu added. " _Why were they green and blue?_ "

" _And why did they explode?_ " Ruby asked.

" _It doesn't matter._ " Tucker said as he got out of cover. " _We need to continue the mission. So let's get to the…_ "

The Merlot Industry building then collapsed and caused the ground to crumble as well. The floor beneath the Beacon group then collapsed and all of the students fell through the newly made hole.

The entire group was now under ground and most of them were unconscious. The only people that weren't unconscious were Natsu and Yang, because their auras makes them a lot more durable than the others.

" _You okay, pinkie?_ " Yang asked as she wrapped the back of her head in pain.

Natsu then said, " _Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, What about the others_?"

Both Natsu and Yang saw everyone else unconscious from the fall. They immediately ran to them and tried to wake them up.

" _Ruby. Are you okay?_ " Yang said, trying to shake her sister awake.

Natsu was trying to get Lyra to wake up by saying, " _Lyra, come on. Wake up._ "

The entire team was now surrounded by regular Grimms and the mutated Shadow Prince Grimms. Both Natsu and Yang looked around and saw that there were more Grimms.

Natsu then said, " _Aw, crap. We're surrounded_."

" _I know_." Yang said as she clenched her fists, " _But, we gotta protect our friends until they wake up. Ready?"_

Natsu then grinned, slammed his fist together and said, " _I'm all fired up._ "

The Grimms and the two conscious students charged at each other unaware that the old man from the island had surveillance robot watching the whole thing. Both Natsu and Yang were giving it their all, punching all of the regular Grimms and shooting projectiles at the mutated ones. The out of nowhere a mutated Beowolf came out from the hole in the ground and it was much bigger than the regular ones.

Yang then said, " _This thing is huge_."

Natsu then told his blonde friend, " _You know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder they fall_."

The two then charged at the mutated Beowolf and like the mutated Shadow Princes, it was stronger than the original. It had a lot of attacks from stronger claw attacks to creating crystals from the ground. Both Yang and Natsu then got hit by the Beowulf's claws sending them flying.

Natsu then got up and said, " _Ow. That's smarts. You doing okay there, blondie_." He then noticed that Yang was holding a strand of her hair that the Mutated Beowolf cut off. Natsu knew exactly what was going to happen now.

Yang then screamed as her eye turned red and her hair started to glow. She then charged at the Beowolf and punched it over and over again. But because the Beowolf was a lot stronger than the original, it can take a lot more hits from Yang.

As Yang was sent flying back to Natsu, he said, "Let me have a try!" He then went Dragon Force mode and both him and Yang charged at the Beowolf Grimm and with their combined strength they manage to hurt the Beowolf a lot more. Natsu then created a giant Fire ball and threw it at the mutated Grimm while Yang punched it into the fire ball, destroying it once and for all.

As the mutated Beowolf was reduced to ashes, both Natsu and Yang went back to their normal forms and tried to catch their breaths. Natsu then said, " _We are so awesome_."

Yang then smiled at her pink haired friend and said, " _You got that right_."

As the two laughed and bumped fists, they noticed Dr. Merlot's surveillance robot approaching them. The robot then said, " _Congratulations. You two are the winners!_ "

Natsu then asked in a confused tone of voice, " _Winners. Winners of what_?"

Yang then said, " _Natsu, I think that's Dr._ …"

The two were then knocked unconscious by two red humanoid robots with their Taser staffs behind them. Dr. Merlot's Surveillance bot then said in Dr. Merlot's voice, " _Bring the winning experiments to my island_." The robots then picked up the unconscious bodies of Natsu and Yang. The surveillance bot then looked at the other unconscious team and said, " _And take the losers to Forever Falls and let them rot."_

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter in the Grimm Eclipse Arc. What does Dr. Merlot want with Natsu and Yang? What is he going to do to them? And will the team find out where he took them? Find out next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32; The Way to Merlot's Island**

* * *

Sora has awoken from the fall at Mountain Glenn and his head was still hurting from what happened. Sora looked around and saw everyone else there with him and they were still unconscious. He then got up and walked over to them, but was still dizzy from being knocked out. As he walked up to them, Blake got up and held her head in pain.

" _Blake._ " Sora said as he fell to his hands and knees from his dizziness. He then asked, " _Are you okay_?"

Blake then looked over and said, " _Yeah, I think I'm okay._ "

Both Sora and Blake looked around and noticed that they were not in Mountain Glenn anymore. In fact, they were in a completely different place, which was a forest that Blake knew all too well.

Then Lyra, Tsubasa, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Team PGON and Team PRFT got up and they were all in pain. Sora and Blake then walked over to them and help each of them.

Sora then asked as he was helping his partner up, " _Are you okay, Tsubasa?_ "

Tsubasa then said, " _Yeah, I'm alright_."

Blake then helped Lyra and Ruby up from the ground. Ruby then asked, " _What happened? Where are we?_ "

Blake then said, " _Forever Falls. Also known as the red forest. The third most well-known forests in Remnant._ "

Tucker then asked as Pyrrha was helping him up, " _Well, how the hell did we end up here?_ "

Lyra then said, " _I have no idea._ "

Diana then asked, " _Did we get teleported here?_ "

" _I don't think so."_ Gingka said to his pink haired friend. _"I think we were carried here._ "

Ruby then looked around and noticed that something was wrong. She looked around in a panic to try to find what was wrong.

Roxas was worried and walked over to her after his sister helped him up. He then asked, " _Ruby, what's wrong?_ "

Ruby then asked, " _Where's my sister?_ "

Everyone then looked around and noticed that Ruby was right, Yang was nowhere to be found.

" _Where did Blondie go?_ " Diana asked as she looked around in confusion.

Tsubasa then said, " _I don't know._ "

" _Wait a minute."_ Lyra said as she looked around and noticed that her partner was gone too. " _Natsu's gone too_."

" _What_?" Sora asked as he looked around, worried about his girlfriend and his teammate. " _Are they in a different location_?"

" _Guys."_ Sarah said as she got out of the bushes and was holding Yang's Ember Celica and Natsu's scarf, terrifying everyone that saw them.

Lyra, now even more worried, asked, " _Where did you find those_?"

" _I found them by me when I woke up_." Sarah said as she gave the items to Sora. " _I also found this_."

She then handed a scroll to her leader who turned it on and it showed a message that said, _'You have lost. The winners are mine_.'

" _Winner's_?" Octavia asked in confusion. " _What do they mean winners_?"

Neku then asked, " _And why did they chose Yang and Natsu_?"

" _Students_?" Said a voice in Sora's scroll. He turned it on and saw that it was Headmaster Ozpin calling them. " _Students? Are you there? Are you all alright_?"

Sora then said, " _Yeah we're fine. But Natsu and Yang got taken_."

" _Taken?"_ Ozpin asked the SLNT leader. " _What do you mean taken?"_

Sora then explained what he knew and making Ozpin worry even more. Ozpin then explained to the group that Merlot was watching them the whole time. He said the Dr. Merlot was looking for new experiments and thought that they would be perfect for his experiments.

" _So, he wanted us to get the information from the security nodes?_ " Ruby asked, which Ozpin nodded yes to.

" _So, where can we find them?_ " Tucker asked the headmaster.

Ozpin then sighed and said, " _I wish I knew. Just be careful out there. We're sending an airship to get you back._ "

As the scroll cut off, Tucker was about to give Sora his scroll back, but then noticed that he disappeared. He then said, " _Seriously?"_

Weiss then said, " _You'll get used to it._ "

* * *

With Sora

The team didn't notice this, but Sora found tracks of a Grimm on the ground. He thought that maybe it would lead him to where Dr. Merlot was. He then stopped and saw that the tracks separated into four caves.

" _Aw, crap_." Sora said as he looked into at the four caves. He then pointed at each of the caves while saying, " _Eenie Meenie Miney Mo_." His finger then pointed at the middle right cave and that's what he took.

As he entered the cave, he looked around and saw the beautiful dust crystals around the cave, which was his only light source. He then noticed many containers inside the cave and they all had Merlot's symbol on them.

' _So, that Merlot guy is taking Grimms and experimenting on them_?' Sora thought to himself as he got deeper into the cave. 'Then what does he want with Natsu and Yang?'

* * *

With the others

As the group followed the tracks that Sora followed, they also discover the four caves.

" _Alright, new mission_." Tucker said as he looked at the four caves. " _Find Sora and return to where we were to board the airship?_ "

" _Maybe he's trying to find his girlfriend and one of his closest friends._ " Said Tsubasa.

" _Yeah_." Ruby added. " _I want to find them too_."

Roxas then said, " _Come on, Tucker. Don't always say 'never leave you teammates behind' which was the most important rule in the military?_ "

Tucker then sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win the argument, and said " _Let's just find Sora first. *sigh* But which way?_ "

Pyrrha then suggested, " _How about this? You and I will take the far right cave. Blake, Lyra, and Diana will take the middle right cave. Ruby, Gingka, Sarah, and Tsubasa will take the middle left cave. And the far right cave will go to Weiss, Roxas, Octavia, and Neku._ "

Tucker then said, " _A little random but okay._ "

Then the four groups that Pyrrha picked out went through their respective caves. Tucker and Pyrrha went through the cave they were in and saw a lot of the same containers that Sora saw.

Pyrrha then asked, " _Why is Dr. Merlot so interested in capturing Grimms?_ "

" _I don't know_." Said Tucker. " _But to be honest, I really don't care._ " The two were then stopped by a couple of Mutated Shadow Prince Grimms and they readied their weapons to fight.

* * *

With Weiss, Roxas, Octavia and Neku

" _How long is this cave?_ " Roxas asked as him and the others walked through their cave which for some reason was longer than the other ones.

" _Don't worry_." Neku said as he used his Sensory Semblance and holding Octavia by his side. " _It shouldn't take us any longer_."

Weiss then said, " _Are you okay, Roxas?_ "

" _No, I'm worried about Ruby_." Roxas admitted to his sister. " _I mean her sister was taken from her. I mean, if you were taken by that Dr. Merlot guy, I would feel the same way_."

Weiss then stopped and pulled her little brother in for a hug, because she knew that Roxas was really worried about her leader, which she understood. She then said, " _Roxas, it's okay. The best thing you can do for Ruby is to stay strong and help us save her sister._ "

Roxas then returned the hug to his big sister and said, "I will." The two then removed themselves from the hug and continued to follow Neku and Octavia.

* * *

With Ruby, Sarah, Gingka, and Tsubasa

While this group was going through their cave, Sarah kept getting scared at the different noise that came out of the cave. She was so scared that she held on to Gingka very tightly, making him blush a little.

Gingka then said, " _Don't worry, Sarah. I'm right here with you. Just stay close to me, okay?_ "

Sarah then said, " _Um…okay._ "

Ruby then said as she and Tsubasa saw far ahead of them, " _Come on, guy. We've got to hurry. We need to save Yang and you guys are being slow pokes!_ "

Tsubasa then put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, " _Ruby, calm down_."

" _I can't calm down_!" Ruby screamed as she shook Tsubasa's hand off. " _Yang was taken by a weird man and he's going to hurt her_!"

" _Ruby…_ " Tsubasa started to say to get Ruby to calm down, but noticed that tears began to roll down her face.

Ruby then said, " _I…I already lost my mom all those years ago. I don't lose my big sister too_."

"Tsubasa then gave a hug to the now crying RWBY leader and said, "I know you worried about her. I'm just as worried about her and my teammate. But, we'll find them. I promise."

* * *

With Blake, Lyra, and Diana

As the girls looked around the cave that Sora went through, Diana said to the Faunus girls, " _I gonna teleport ahead to see if Sora's close_."

The two then nodded at the pink haired girl as she used her semblance to teleport forward. Blake then looked over and saw that Lyra was still holding herself and shaking.

Blake then said, " _Don't worry. Natsu's strong. He's gonna be okay_."

" _I know, but…_ " Lyra said as she started thinking about other possibilities. " _What if Natsu isn't okay? And he's going to be dead…just like her_?"

Blake, realizing what her friend was taking about, asked, " _Lyra, is Bon Bon's death the reason why you didn't tell Natsu how you feel about him_?"

Lyra, knowing that she couldn't lie to her friend, said, " _I just don't wanna lose another person I care about._ "

As Blake was about to put her hand on Lyra's shoulder to tell her that everything was okay, Diana then yelled, " _Girls! You might take a look at this!_ " The two Faunus' then exited the caves to reunite with other groups, only to see a giant ship with Merlot's symbol on it. There were also many containers in the area.

" _Containers?_ " Blake asked as she looked around the docks. " _What are they for?_ "

Lyra then asked, " _More importantly, where's Sora_?"

They then heard the loud snort of a Boarbatusk and they saw Sora in the docks fighting it. But the Boarbatusk was obviously mutated because it was a lot bigger than a normal Boarbatusk and both the tusks and the spikes on its back was the same blue and green color as the Shadow Prince Grimms.

They went down to help them but only the RWBY girls and the two members of SLNT were able to get there, because the rest was stopped by a mutated Beowolf.

Diana then said " _HOLY CUPCAKES! A MUTATED PUPPY DOG!"_

Roxas then said, " _Well don't just stand there, let kill this thing_."

Both Team PGON and PRFT tried to hurt the mutated Grimm, but excepted for Roxas and Octavia, none of the others could lay a scratch on them. The only reason why is because Octavia's axe was big enough for her to hurt it and Roxas' Drive Semblance and Dusk fusion in his weapon was also strong enough to cut through the Beowolf. After Roxas made the final blow by cutting off its head, they make their way to the others.

Both the RWBY members and the SLNT members were also having a hard time trying to defeat the mutated Boarbatusk because its spin attack was not only faster, but also left a trail of crystals which explode after a couple seconds. Sora, Tsubasa, Ruby, and Blake were the only ones fast enough to catch up to it.

Both Weiss and Lyra came up with an idea and they to stand in the path of the Boarbatusk. Weiss then created a glyph and Lyra used her Levitation Semblance to move a steel container and they catapulted the container at the Boarbatusk, making is stop spinning to dodge. That gave Ruby enough to slice the Grimm in half with her Crescent Rose.

As the group reunited, they notice one on containers was opened. Sora then dashed at it, making the other run after him.

" _Sora, what the hell are you doing?!"_ Weiss asked as she and the group followed the group into the container.

Sora then said as the container door closed, " _This ship might be the only way to find Yang and Natsu and bring them back home_."

* * *

 **The third chapter of the Grimm Eclipse Arc is complete. There are two chapters left in this arc. The next one, which is going to be the Beacon Group saving Natsu and Yang. The last one is going to be Teams SLNT, RWBY, PGON, and PRFT fighting the mutated Deathstalker and a few other surprises.**

 **Also the mutated Boarbatusk was suggested to me by pinkiepierocks.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33; The Rescue

* * *

After a couple hours inside of the container that was on Dr. Merlot's ship, the Beacon group waited for their chance to get out and save Natsu and Yang. As they got out of the container, they all noticed that the ship had been dock at Merlot's island with his factory that they thought holds their friends. As the Beacon group got off the ship, they looked around to see if the coast was clear.

" _So, this is Merlot's place?_ " Asked Sora.

Tsubasa then said, " _It looks like it._ "

Tucker then walked up to a puddle of blue and green serum on the ground and pocked at it with a nearby metal rod. The serum then melted the rod and he said, " _Don't touch this stuff._ "

" _What is that?_ " Sarah asked as she hid behind Gingka.

Gingka then said, " _Well, it's the same color as the mutated Grimms we saw. So this must be what that doctor put in them._ "

" _Correct!_ " said a loud voice on the speakers of the island, making the entire group ready their weapons. " _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare my guests!_ "

Blake then asked, " _Is that Dr. Merlot?_ "

" _It has to be_." Said Roxas

Dr. Merlot then said, " _I don't know why you came here, but you're trespassing._ " The group then noticed two types of robots in front of them. One of them was a group of red robots with taser staffs and the others was a group of white robots with Gatling guns.

The Beacon group had to dodge the shoots from the Gatling gun robots and they block the attacks of the taser staff robots. Sarah, Gingka, and Neku used their guns to shoot down the Gatling gun robots. Pyrrha, Tucker, Roxas, Octavia, and Diana fought the taser staff robots. While they were fighting them, The SLNT members and RWBY girls went ahead to save Natsu and Yang.

The two teams have now entered the facility and have encountered many mutated Shadow Prince and Beowolf Grimms. Sora, Blake and Ruby took care of the Shadow Princes while Tsubasa, Lyra and Weiss battled the Beowolves. As they finished off the mutated Grimms they continued forward. They then made it into the vents of the facility and wandered around.

" _I hope we find them soon._ " Lyra said as she looked around the vents.

Weiss then said, " _I just hope they're okay._ "

Sora's ear piece turned on and he heard, " _Sora, are you okay?_ "

" _Headmaster Ozpin._ " Sora said making everyone look at him. " _I'm sorry, sir. But we couldn't just leave our friends and do nothing_."

Ozpin then said, " _I'm not trying to stop you. I'm trying to tell you that you need to destroy the serum. That's stuff is very deadly and it shouldn't be used anymore_."

" _Oh really, Ozpin._ " Said Dr. Merlot over the intercom of the facility, indicated that he tapped into the technology of the Beacon group. " _Did you honestly think that I wouldn't notice your students?_ "

Ozpin then said, " _I don't know what you want, but you kidnapped two of my students and that is unforgivable._ "

" _Students?_ " Merlot asked in a confused tone of voice. The students then noticed screens come on with Dr. Merlot's face as they left the vents. He then said, " _Oh, you mean the winning experiments from Mountain Glenn._ "

Sora then got angry and yelled, " _They are not your experiments! Give them back now!_ "

" _No!_ " Merlot said as he slammed his robotic hand on his desk. " _And you want know why? It's because everything on this island is mine. Which also includes Yang Xiao Long and Natsu Dragneel or as I call them, my batteries._ "

" _Batteries?_ " Blake asked as the team stood in front of a steel door.

Merlot then said, " _Yes. Their semblances are so powerful and amazing that those two alone can enhance my serum to make my Grimms even more powerful than they were before._ "

" _I don't care!_ " Ruby yelled. " _Give my big sister back._ "

Merlot then said, " _Like I said…NO!_ "

Sora, having enough of Dr. Merlot's babbling, cut his hand and summon Behemoth. He then yelled, " _BREAK DOWN THE DOOR, BEHEMOTH!_ " Behemoth did what his master told him and destroyed the door. The group then entered the room and saw something that made Sora even angrier than he was before, Ruby drop to her knees, Weiss, Blake and Tsubasa look in shock and terror, and Lyra scream.

They saw both Yang, with her jacket off, and Natsu with their wrists and ankles shackled to the wall and they had needles in their necks which was sucking the aura out of them. They were also covered in cuts and bruises, making them think that Merlot tortured them.

" _YANG!_ " Ruby yelled as she used Speed Semblance to run to her big sister to try to break her shackles with her scythe. Tsubasa then use his Enhancement Semblance to grab Natsu's shackles and ripped them out of the wall, causing Natsu to fall and the needle to pop out of his neck and Lyra went over to try to wake him up. Weiss used her ice dust in her weapon to freeze Yang shackles, helping Ruby destroy them, and Blake caught her as she fell.

" _Yang?!_ " Ruby yelled as tears rolled down her face. " _Please wake up!_ " Yang then opened her eyes and tried to say something, but she fell unconscious again.

Lyra shock her partner to get him to wake up and yelled, " _Natsu! Please don't be dead!_ "

Teams PGON and PRFT, after their fight with the robots, run into the room and saw Natsu and Yang unconscious.

" _What happened?_ " Roxas said as he approached Ruby holding her big sisters hand.

Blake then said, " _That bastard, Merlot tortured them and used them as batteries for his twisted experiments._ "

Neku, with a shocked look on his face, said something that terrified everyone around them, " _Guys…their auras are unbelievable low. They're on the brink of death right now._ "

Ruby then cried and yelled, " _No! You're wrong! Yang is not going to die! Please tell me you're joking!_ " Roxas then dropped his weapon and ran to his girlfriend and held her as she continued to sob into his arms.

Lyra, hearing what Neku said replay over and over in her head, she burst into tears. She then said, " _No. No. No, please_." Lyra then shook Natsu even harder and said, " _Natsu, please wake up! I don't want to lose you! I…"_ She then hesitated but could not hold back her emotions. " _I LOVE YOU, NATSU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!_ "

Everyone was on the verge of tears as they heard the cries of both Ruby and Lyra. Tucker then asked, " _How long?_ "

Neku then replied, " _Thirty minutes_."

" _That's all the time we need_." Tucker said, making everyone around him confused. He then looked at Sarah and said, " _Do it_."

Sarah nodded went over to the almost dead bodies of Yang and Natsu. She then kneeled and put her hands together making them glow green. She then said, " _Give me their hands please._ "

Blake and Tsubasa were confused but they did what she said and gave her their hands. Sarah then closed her eyes and transferred her aura to them.

Diana then asked, " _What is she doing_?"

" _She's saving them._ " Tucker said. " _Sarah's semblance is called Charity, which is a highly powerful healing semblance that can heal anybody, no matter if their on death's door._ "

Lyra eyes widened and asked, " _How long will it take?_ "

Tucker then smiled and said, " _Ten minutes._ " Everyone was so happy when they heard that out of his mouth.

" _What do you think you're doing?!_ " Dr. Merlot asked as his face came on the screen on the room. " _Get away from my experiments!_ "

Pyrrha then yelled, " _Our friends are not your experiments!_ "

" _Yes, they are!_ " Merlot said as large group robots entered the room and surrounded the Beacon group, everyone then got their weapons ready and surrounded Sarah as she continued to heal Natsu and Yang. Merlot then made a face of insanity and said, " _Like I said before, this island belongs to me! The mutated Grimms belong to me! The robots belong to me! AND THOSE TWO BATTERIES ARE MINE_!"

Sora then fired an energy beam at most of the robots, destroying them. Everyone, including Dr. Merlot, looked in shock and they saw what expression.

Sora was beyond angry and was covered in his blue aura. He then clenched his keyblade tightly in his hand and said, " _Stop calling…_ " His aura got stronger. " _My girlfriend…_ " Behemoth then roared as its eyes glowed brighter. " _And my best friend…_ " He then screamed, " _BATTERIES!_ "

Sora then charged at the robots and fought them head on. His was cutting through all of them like they were nothing to him. He also deflected all of the Gatling gun robot's shots and made them hit the taser staff robots.

" _Oh my god._ " Blake said in complete shock at what she saw. The only time she every saw Sora like this was when he fought Riku.

Sora then continue to cut through robots while Behemoth squished them like ant. He then used the blood dripping from his previous cut to summon Ryuugen, who spit fire at the robots making them melt.

" _Impressive_." Dr. Merlot said, " _But, I still have more robots, the mutated Grimms, and the serum to create more_."

" _BEHEMOTH! RYUUGEN!_ " Sora screamed causing his two creature to look at him. " _FOLLOW ME AND DESTORY EVERYTHING_!" The two beasts then roared and followed their master and both of them destroyed two giant containers of the serum.

Dr. Merlot then said, "What? No! NO! Stop him!"

The robots then chased after Sora and his creatures trying to stop him, leaving everyone else behind.

Ruby then shook in fear and said, " _I…I never seen Sora so angry before._ "

" _Me neither._ " Tsubasa said as he too shook in fear.

" _Sora_." Diana said, more worried then scared.

Tucker then turned around and asked Sarah, " _Are you done yet?_ "

" _Almost_." Sarah said as she continued to heal Yang and Natsu whose wounds have started to disappear.

* * *

With Sora

The angered Sora, Behemoth, and Ryuugen continued at run and destroy every single serum canister they found and destroyed all the robots that got in their way. The three then entered a room where the floor was dirt. Sora then returned Behemoth and Ryuugen back to their homes, because one, he didn't want to over use his semblance again, and two, he didn't want them to get injured.

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE_?" Merlot yelled as he came on the screen of the room and he was furious. " _THOSE WERE MY PROPERTY! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THEM!_ "

" _You started this whole thing, Merlot!_ " Sora said as he used his aura gone up again. " _But now, I'm going to finish it_!"

" _Well then_ ," Dr. Merlot said as his furious face turned into a smile. The doors across from Sora then opened revealing two Deathstalker Grimms with the same blue and green crystals all over their bodies and their tails and claws were also the same color. Then, a King Taijitu came out and it was mutated as well with green stripes on the white Grimm head, blue stripes on the black Grimm Head, their teeth and crystals were also green and blue, and their eyes were bright green. Merlot then said, " _Good luck_."

* * *

 **Here is the second to last chapter of the Grimm Eclipse arc. Next chapter will be Sora and the rest of the gang verse the three giant mutated Grimms. Will Yang and Natsu join them? Find out next time.**

 **The mutated King Taijitu Grimm was suggested to me by pinkpierocks.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34; Beacon Group vs Merlot

* * *

As he stood in front of the three giant mutated Grimms, Sora was still blinded by anger because of what happened to his girlfriend and one of his teammates. He didn't care what happened to him just as long as he made Dr. Merlot pay for what he did to them.

" _Why?_ " Dr. Merlot asked on the screen in the room. " _Why must you ruin my experiments?_ "

" _What you've done was unforgivable, you bastard!_ " Sora yelled as he clenched his keyblade tight in hand.

" _What are you talking about?_ " Dr. Merlot asked. " _Those two batteries were the most important parts in my experiments. It was supposed to make my mutated Grimms stronger, but you and your little group had to come to my island and destroy my work. But, as a scientist, I can recreate my beautiful serum_."

" _You're no scientist!_ " Sora yelled, " _YOU INSANE_!"

Dr. Merlot had the face of anger when Sora said that. He then asked, " _Insane? INSANE!? HOW DARE YOU!_ "

The mutated King Taijitu Grimm charged at Sora with its black and blue head. He manage to block the attack, but was sent flying into a wall in the process. He got up again and was attacked by one of the Deathstalker Grimms. Sora block the tail strike with his keyblade and he used his semblance to summon Riku's blade to cut off the tail. The other Deathstalker then slammed the ground with its tail and mutated Shadow Prince and Beowolf Grimms came out of the ground.

" _YOU SEE, BOY!?_ " The insane doctor yelled as Sora looked around and saw that he was completely surrounded. " _THIS IS NOT THE WORK OF AN INSANE MAN! THIS IS THE WORK OF A TRUE SCIENTIST! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO UP IT!_ "

As big group of Shadow Prince Grimms charged at Sora, who was still trying to fight one of the Deathstalkers, a bunch of shots came out from behind him and killed the Shadow Prince. He looked behind him and saw the shots belonged to Ruby, Gingka, Neku and Pyrrha. While they were shooting, Lyra, Tsubasa, Weiss, Blake, Octavia, and Roxas charged and attacked the Beowolves. Diana then teleport next to Sora to help him with the Deathstalker Grimm.

" _How did you guys find me?_ " Asked Sora.

" _We followed the destruction you left behind._ " Diana said as she wrapped her yo-yo at one of the claw of the Deathstalker and used her own strength to slam the Grimm into a wall. She then said, " _I was really worried about you because of how angry you were._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _Well, thank you for the backup. And I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking._ "

" _It's fine, Sora._ " Diana said with a smile " _I understand why you were angry. Now let's beat these monsters!_ "

Sora nodded at Diana and the two of them fought the Deathstalker that got out of the wall. While Diana teleported up and used a bladed yo-yo to cut off one the Deathstalker's claws. Sora then charged and pieced his two swords into the Deathstalker's head, killing it instantly.

" _THAT'S IT!_ " Dr. Merlot said as he slammed into his desk in rage at the sight of his dead mutated Grimms. Then a bunch of his robots was teleported into the room as the mutated King Taijitu Grimm summoned more Shadow Prince and Beowolf Grimms as well as some Boarbatusks.

" _Oh, crap_." Lyra said as she look at the Grimms and robots.

" _Is there any chance of us getting out of this?_ " Ruby asked.

Weiss then said, " _Probably…not._ "

The Boarbatusk Grimms then did their spin attack making a trail of crystals, the Beowolves and Shadow Princes charging at the group. The taser staff robots then charged while the Gatling gun robots began to fire. Everyone just looked as their enemy charged at them and Dr. Merlot look with an insane smile on his face.

Then the metal doors burst opened and was sent flying into the charging Grimm and robots. The entire group, including Merlot, were in shock to see that one of the doors had a punch mark on it while the other one was melting. Everyone then looked behind them and saw two individuals that made the Beacon group, including Sora, smile.

They saw Natsu Dragneel and Yang Xiao Long walking through the broken doors and they were okay. Sarah had successfully healed them and brought their auras are back to full strength. Everyone was so happy that their two friends were okay.

" _Yang!_ " Ruby yelled as she raised her arm in happiness

" _Natsu._ " Lyra said as she was on the verge of tears.

" _WHAT!?_ " Dr. Merlot yelled as his anger had risen. " _HOW ARE YOU BATTERIES WALKING?_ "

Natsu and Yang just ignored the question as the two of them charged and punched two of the Boarbatusk Grimms, sending both of them flying. Yang then ran over to Sora and Diana while Natsu stayed put and fought more Grimms.

Natsu then looked over and saw Lyra smiling and held is thumb up and smiled. He then said, " _Sorry for worrying ya._ "

Lyra then put her thumb up and said, " _No worries._ "

Yang then walked up to Sora and Diana and said, " _Hey, babe, missed me?_ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _I was more worried than anything_."

" _Well, I leave you love birds alone_." Diana said as she smiled and teleported to her team to help them out.

Yang then noticed Sora looking over to see Lyra, Natsu and Tsubasa fighting Grimms. She then told him, " _Go to your team. You and I can have our alone time later._ "

Sora nodded and ran over to the rest of Team SLNT while Yang looked over and saw the rest of Team RWBY together fighting the second Deathstalker Grimm and ran over to help them.

While that was going on, Pyrrha and Roxas were focusing on the robots. With Pyrrha using her semblance to move the metal taser staff robots away from Roxas as he dodged and cut up the Gatling gun robots. She was so focused on helping her partner that she didn't notice a mutated Shadow Prince Grimm about to attack. Then a shot came out of nowhere, making the red haired warrior turned around to see Tucker and Sarah at the door.

Tucker then ran over and attacked more robots with his energy blade. He then winked at Pyrrha making her blush a little, but not letting that distract her.

As Pyrrha and Tucker charged at the robots, Team PGON were focusing on the Mutated Shadow Prince and Beowolf Grimms. Diana kept teleporting and cutting up the Grimm, Gingka and Neku took care most of the Shadow Princes with their guns, and Octavia used her axe to cut up the Beowolves.

While that was going on, the reunited Team RWBY fought the mutated Deathstalker. Even after being unconscious and low on aura, Yang was holding her own against the Deathstalker as she punched the Grimm over and over pushing it back. The Grimm tried to strike at them with its tail, but they dodged and it got stuck in the ground. That gave Ruby and Blake enough time to use their weapons to slash at the beast. Weiss then used her glyphs to help Yang get up higher and as the creature retracted its tail, the blonde jumped of the glyph and punched it dead on, snapping its back and killing it.

Yang then jumped over the dead Grimm and got a hug from her little sister and was crying. She then said, " _I'm so glad you're okay_."

Yang then smiled and hug her sister back and said, " _Don't worry, sweetie, I'm okay now_." As the two sister hugged, Weiss and Blake couldn't help but smile.

Then everyone looked as the reunited Team SLNT were fighting the mutated King Taijitu. Natsu then shouted, "Hey, just like old times, huh?!"

Lyra then smirked and said, "I guess so!"

"Now let's take care of this thing just like we did to the first one in the Initiation, my friends!" Tsubasa yelled.

Sora then said, "Alright, let's give it everything we got, Team SLNT!"

Everyone then charged at the mutated King Taijitu. The white and green head was spitting toxic venom and the black and blue one was shooting toxic spikes at the team, but they managed to dodge the attacks. Tsubasa then activated his sword mode on his Earth Eagle knife and enhanced his legs to run fast and cut up the Grimm. Lyra used her Levitation Semblance to levitate herself pierce the white and green Taijitu head with her spear. Sora then run to the black and blue head and slashed at both of its eyes with sword, blinding it.

Natsu then yelled, " _Out of the way!_ " The team listened and moved away as he created a fiery vortex and hit the mutated King Taijitu Grimm, engulfing it in flames and killing it.

Dr. Merlot just look in disbelief as he looked at the screen and saw the Beacon group kill both his mutated Grimms and his robots. He then said, " _No. No! NO! I refuse to believe this! You all were supposed to die! My beautiful experiments…GONE!_ "

" _It's over, Merlot_." Sora said as teams SLNT, RWBY, PGON, and PRFT regrouped in the center of the room. " _You lost_."

Merlot then smiled and said, " _Maybe…but I still have one little trick up my sleeve_!"

Ozpin then came on in Sora's earpiece and said, " _Mr. King, you and the others need to get out of there. He's going to detonate the entire facility. The airship is in the area ready to pick you up_."

Sora then said, " _Okay, we'll be right there._ " Then the entire Beacon group then ran out the doors of the room of mutated Grimm corpses.

Merlot then pulled out his detonator from his sleeve and said to himself, " _Forgive me, Cinder._ " He then pushed the button.

The Beacon Group managed to find the airship and got on it. The airship then flew away from the island just before the entire facility exploded.

* * *

At Beacon Academy in Ozpin's Office

Professor Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and General Ironwood stood in the office and when they heard that the Beacon students were safely on the airship heading home, they sighed in relieve.

"Oh, _Thank god._ " Said Glynda

" _Agreed._ " General Ironwood said. " _So, they took down one of the most corrupted scientist in the world to selflessly rescue their fellow students. You must be proud of them, Ozpin._ "

Ozpin then smiled, sipped his coffee and just said, " _Very._ "

* * *

A couple hours later

The entire Beacon group were now back at the academy and after a few minutes of lecture from Professor Goodwitch, Headmaster Ozpin decided to reward them by giving them the week off. In other word, he suspended them for doing something that could've killed them. But it'll give them a chance to relax until the tournament in two weeks.

As teams PGON and PRFT were sleeping in their dorms, Team SLNT and RWBY were in the cafeteria where Weiss had made a pretty big feast. Both teams ate the food and laughed at the events that lead them here now. But more importantly they were happy that Natsu and Yang were reunited with them.

After the feast, Blake and Ruby returned to their dorm room while Sora and Yang went took a walk, Weiss and Tsubasa were cleaning up the mess that they made. Lyra was about to leave, but noticed Natsu outside on the balcony and was looking in the distance. So she walked over to him.

" _Natsu._ " Lyra said catching her partner's attention. " _Are you okay?_ "

Natsu then said, " _Yeah, I'm fine_." Lyra then stood next to him and look in the distance with him. He then said, " _You know, that facility was scary. Being tortured by that Merlot guy and almost dying._ "

" _Natsu, it's okay_." Said Lyra.

"No, it's not." Natsu said making Lyra confused. " _You know that my Fire Dragon Semblance gives me heighted senses. I heard you crying which was something I never wanted to hear_."

Lyra then went red because she forgot that Natsu has heighted sense, meaning that he also heard her say she loved him. She then said, " _I actually forgot about that. Listen about that, I might have said something as I was crying that might have weird you out a bit. But just to let you know that I…_ "

Natsu then grabbed his partner by the waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. Lyra was in complete shock that was Natsu's reaction. He then removed his lips from Lyra's, smiled, and said, " _I love you too._ "

Lyra then cried, because she was so happy at what she just heard. The two then continued to kiss under the full moon, unaware that Tsubasa and Weiss was watching them.

" _About time._ " Weiss said.

Tsubasa then said, " _I agree. We knew it was going to happen soon_."

Weiss then smirked and said, " _Speaking about that, I think you owe me a kiss, officer._ "

Tsubasa smirked, pulled his girlfriend in and said, " _I couldn't agree more._ " The two then kissed while trying not to disturb the kissing between Natsu and Lyra

* * *

With Sora and Yang

As the full moon shined bright in the sky, Sora and Yang were walking around the court yard on campus. Sora noticed that Yang was getting cold because she left her jacket back at the facility and it probably got blown up.

Sora then took off his jacket and said, " _Here._ "

Yang looked at her boyfriend's jacket and said, " _Sora, you don't have to do that._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _Come on. You're cold._ "

Yang then smiled and put his jacket on her, which made her warm again. She then asked, " _Sora, how did feel when I was unconscious?_ "

Sora then sighed and said, " _To be honest, I was angry. That bastard torture you and Natsu and used you as batteries. I couldn't even think start because I was so angry._ "

Yang then snickered and said, " _Welcome to my world._ "

" _You don't understand, Yang. I…_ " Sora said, making his girlfriend confused. " _I wanted to kill him_."

" _What?_ " Yang asked in shock

Sora then said, " _That was the state I was in and if you and Natsu didn't come through that door, I would've carried it out. I was happy that you two were okay not only because you guys were okay, but it stopped me from doing something I never wanted to do._ "

Yang then hugged her boyfriend and said, " _Sora, you made the right choice._ "

Sora then hugged Yang back and the two stayed that way for a couple seconds. The two then looked into each other's eyes and Sora said, " _I love you, Yang._ "

Yang smiled and said, " _I love you too, Sora._ " The two then kissed under the moonlight.

* * *

With Cinder's Group

" _Wow_." Trixie said as she read one of her books. " _What a train wreck._ "

" _No kidding._ " Ryuto said as he polished his knife. " _That was a complete failure_."

Cinder then said as she looked at the full moon, " _Actually, everything went according to plan._ "

Trixie, with a confused look on her face, place her book on the table and asked, " _What do you mean?_ "

Cinder then showed her followers the vile of Dr. Merlot's serum, surprising them. She then said, " _We are one step closer to get Sora King on our side._ "

* * *

 **Here is the final chapter of the Grimm Eclipse Arc. I don't know what to do for the next chapters before the Volume 3 portion of the fanfiction, but I will think of something.**

 **Finally, Natsu X Lyra is now official. I hope you guys like that pairing.**

 **Also, Cinder has a plan to get Sora to be on her side. What is that plan? That's for you to figure out.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35; Days of Suspension pt. 1**

* * *

Two days after the events of Dr. Merlot's island, team's SLNT, RWBY, PGON, and PRFT are doing just fine, except for the fact that they are suspended from school. But everyone is using that week to either train for the upcoming tournament or doing something that involves doing something with each other.

Pyrrha, Tucker, Diana, and Gingka are in the forest training, because they're not allowed to train in the training hall due to their suspension. Sarah was hanging out with Team CFVY as her and Velvet were forced to wear different clothes by Coco. Neku and Octavia were on a date in downtown Vale. Weiss and Tsubasa were also on a date, but their date involved reading at the park. Natsu and Lyra haven't left each other's side ever since the night that they kissed and Blake was reading her book as they were cuddling with each other and was smiling that everything worked out between them.

Yang decided that it was time for Sora to meet her father, so the two of them, alongside Ruby and Roxas, boarded an airship on to Patch. While they were on the airship, Sora was shaking in his boots because of how nervous he was.

" _Are you sure about this?_ " Asked Sora.

" _Of course._ " Yang said as she smiled at her boyfriend. " _Since we got suspended from school, I thought we should use that time to introduce you to my dad._ "

Roxas then asked, " _Well, why do me and Ruby have to come with you?_ "

"Because _I want dad to meet you too, Roxas._ " Ruby said as she hugged her boyfriend making him blush.

Yang then noticed how sweaty Sora was getting and put her hand on her shoulder, making him look over to see her smile. " _You'll be fine. I promise_."

Sora smiled at his girlfriend and nodded at her, but in his head, he was still terrified. He heard a lot of good things about Ruby and Yang's father, but he was also told how overprotective he is of them, so he didn't know how he would feel about him.

When the two of them finally got to Patch, the four students got of the airship and headed for Ruby and Yang's house. When they got there they saw a log cabin with a tall man standing in front of it. He had short hair with the same color as Yang, and he wore a tan sleeveless buttoned shirt, orange shorts held by a brown leather belt, a brown leather vest, an orange cloth around his left bicep, a brown leather gauntlet on his right hand with a tattoo above it, and grey shoes.

" _Dad!_ " Ruby and Yang said as they ran over to give the man a big hug. Sora just followed from behind still scared out of his mind.

The man smiled as Yang gave him a hug and said, " _Yang, I'm so glad you came to visit. So, where is he?_ "

Yang then removed herself from her father and grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him in. She then said, " _Dad, this is my boyfriend, Sora King._ "

The man examined Sora and thought that he was exactly as Yang described him. He then smiled, extended his hand and said, " _It's nice to finally meet you, Sora. I'm Yang's father, Taiyang Xiao Long._ "

Sora, still shaking a little bit, grabbed Taiyang's hand to shake it and said, " _It's nice to meet you too, sir. Yang and Ruby told me a lot about you back at Beacon._ "

" _Hey, you don't have to call me sir._ " Taiyang said with a smile on his face. " _You can just call Tai._ "

Sora then nodded and said, " _Okay._ "

Yang then held her boyfriend close to her and said, " _Sora's a little nervous, Dad_."

" _I completely understand._ " Taiyang said as he looked over to Roxas and walked over to him, He then asked " _And you must be Roxas Schnee, Ruby's boyfriend, correct?_ "

Roxas then nodded and said, " _Yes, Mr. Xiao Long_."

" _And polite too?_ " Tai said with a smile on his face. " _You got a one here, Ruby._ "

" _Dad_." Ruby said as her face blushed in embarrassment.

Tai then said, " _Oh, I almost forgot. There's someone here to see you girls._ "

The four kids looked at Taiyang in confusion and then a figure came out of the cabin and they saw who he was talking about. It was a man with grey hair and red eyes. He wore a white and grey long sleeved buttoned shirt, black pants, a red cape, black dress shoes, and a giant blade holstered on his back.

" _Uncle Qrow!_ " Ruby said with a happy look on her face and she ran to give the man a hug. " _I can't believe you're here! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_ "

Qrow then smirked and said, " _Nope._ " He then ruffled her hair.

" _Uncle Qrow._ " Yang said as she also gave her uncle a hug.

" _Good to see you again, kid._ " Qrow said to Yang. He then looked over to see Sora and Roxas. He then smirked and said, " _So, this are the boys you told your dad about, huh?_ "

Ruby then smiled and sprinted at her boyfriend and said, " _That's right, Uncle Qrow. This is my boyfriend, Roxas._ "

Roxas then bowed and said, " _It's nice to meet you, sir_."

Qrow then said, " _It's nice to meet too, kid._ " He then looked over to Sora, who was the most shocked out of all of the group.

Yang then pulled her boyfriend close to her, smiled and said, " _And this is my boyfriend. His name is…_ "

" _Sora King_." Qrow said making everyone look at him in confusion.

Ruby then asked, " _How did you know the Sora's name?_ "

Qrow ignored Ruby's question and walked about to Sora and extended his hand which he took. He then asked, " _It's been a while, hasn't it, kid?_ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _Yeah, I guess it has, Qrow._ "

Yang, while in complete shock, asked, " _Wait, you know Sora?_ "

" _Of course_." Qrow said while ruffling Sora's hair. " _I met this kid when he was about your age. It was during my mission on Destiny Island_."

Sora then nodded a Qrow's story and said, " _Yeah, I did meet him at my hone on Destiny. In fact, Qrow was my biggest inspiration to become a huntsman_."

" _Interesting._ " Taiyang said as he let everyone into the cabin.

Taiyang did give Sora and Roxas the talk about how he needs to treat his daughters' right and the whole time he was talking, both boys were nodding and listening to every word he said. After that, the family, Sora, and Roxas sat in the dining room of the cabin have diner, while Qrow talked about the mission's he went on and everyone was laughing and having a great time. Sora then explained about the adventures he and his friends had, from both him and Ruby becoming leaders of their own team to all the mission they had together with two other teams.

After a couple hours of talking, Yang was on the couch watching TV as Ruby and Roxas slept right next to her, Taiyang went upstairs to bed, and Sora and Qrow were outside the cabin looking at the stars.

" _So, I see that you're still that nice hearted kid I met at Destiny._ " Qrow said as he took a drink from his flask.

Sora then smirked and said, " _And you're still an alcoholic huntsmen_."

" _Touché._ " Said Qrow. " _Anyway, you've grown up a lot from that time met_."

" _I had too_." Sora said. " _I had to practice my semblance and my sword fighting_."

Qrow then said, " _So, how many can you summon now?_ "

" _Five_." Said Sora. " _I can summon Liongale, Behemoth, Oberon, Ryuugen, and_ …"

" _That thing?_ " Qrow asked

Knowing what Qrow was asking, he replied, " _Yeah, that thing._ "

Qrow then said, " _Sora, don't summon it, under any circumstance. You know what that thing can do to you if you summon it._ "

" _I know._ " Sora said as he looked at Qrow. " _And I don't plan on using it._ "

Qrow then smiled, ruffled Sora's hair and said, " _Good. Now, I'm going to bed._ "

As Qrow got up to go back into the cabin, Yang out and let her uncle pass her. She then sat next to her boyfriend and said, " _See, I told you would make a good impression_."

Sora then smiled and said, " _Yeah. Sorry for doubting you_." The two then looked up into the night sky. He then asked, " _So, what do you want do until the tournament? And our suspension?_ "

Yang then smirked and said, " _I got an idea of what we can do now?_ " She then jumped on to Sora and started making out with him.

When the two remove their lips from each other, Sora then said, " _I love you_."

Yang then smiled and said, " _I love you too_." And the continued kissing under the stars. While they were kissing, they didn't notice that Qrow near them and was holding a phone to his ear.

* * *

In a different place

In a dark and weird place in the Tenrou Forest, a woman was standing there with a phone in her hand. She had short brown hair, one blue eye and a scar on her left eye, which was covered with an eye patch. She wore a white jacket with a silver zipper, black and red pants, and black high heels. She also had black bandages on her right arm and her left arm was covered in tattoos, and two keyblades on her back, one white and one black.

The woman then asked, " _And he has girlfriend too?_ "

" _Yes, he does_." Qrow said on the other line. " _And he's gotten a lot more powerful with his summons_."

" _Thank you, Qrow_." The woman said as she turned off her phone, put it in her pocket and pulled out a photo of her without the eyepatch, a man, and a baby. She then cried said, " _I'm so proud of you…my baby._ "

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of the team getting suspended from school. And yes, in this fanfiction, Sora and Qrow know each other, and I'm going to make Qrow like a father figure to Sora.**

 **Also in case you were wondering about the woman at the end, she is an OC that I came up with and in this fanfiction that is going to be Sora's mother. Also the two keyblades on her back, those were Oath Keeper and Oblivion from Kingdom Hearts II.**

 **But the question is how did Sora's mom survive the boat crash? Find out in the volume 3 portion of this fanfiction.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36; Days of Suspension pt. 2**

* * *

Once Sora, Yang, Ruby, and Roxas got back from Patch, they and the rest of the Beacon group were still trying to relax because they had three more days until the tournament. Even though the suspension hurt their grades, they were still eligible to participate in the tournament. So they trained as hard as they could to get ready for the tournament. But tonight, they decided to hang out at a club in downtown Vale that just opened not too long ago. The club was called Blue Pegasus and it has gotten so much popularity and it's only been open for a week. The first team that made it to the club was SLNT, and they were wearing different outfits.

Sora was wearing a red t-shirt with a white hoodie with blue strings and his crown symbol also done in blue, white pants, and black shoes. Lyra was wearing a pink shirt with her harp symbol done in mint green, mint green pants, light blue sneakers, and her gold harp necklace around her neck. Natsu was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt with the same symbol that his on his shoulder, black pants, black shoes, and his scarf tied around his waist. Tsubasa was wearing a purple dress shirt with his eagle symbol stitched in black, dark brown pants, and black dress shoes.

" _So, this is the new club Yang was talking about_?" Natsu asked his leader.

" _Yeah_." Sora replied. " _She has been talking about this place ever since we got back from patch_."

Natsu then said, " _Well, I'm ready to party._ "

" _Me too._ " Lyra added as the team went into club and saw a beautiful interior with multi colored strobe lights flashing on the ceiling and people dancing on the dance floor. In the distance, they saw a bar and in front of it stood Team RWBY in their outfits.

Ruby was wearing her pink dress with the white buttoned sweater, and white sandals. Weiss was wearing a white shirt with grey fades on the bottom of the shirt, blue denim pants, black leather high heel boots, and a black leather vest. Blake with her bow hiding her Faunus ears and her hair done in a ponytail and was wearing a black and white striped dress with a black jacket, black high heels and her blue pearl necklace around her neck. Yang, who wore a yellow low cut shirt with a black vest, blue denim pants and yellow sneakers, saw team SLNT enter the club and waved to them, signaling them to come over here.

The SLNT team saw Yang waving and walked over to meet them. Sora then said, " _Wow, Yang. You weren't kidding about this place._ "

Yang then smirked and said, " _See. Told ya so_."

Lyra, seeing Blake in her outfit, said, " _Damn, You look good, girl_."

Blake then blushed and said, " _Lyra, not in front of my team_."

" _So, when the others joining us_?" Tsubasa asked.

Weiss then replied, " _My brother and his team will be here soon. Team PGON are running a little late, and unfortunately Team CFVY is not gonna make it_."

" _What? Why?_ " Asked Sora.

" _They just said they were busy with something._ " Yang replied to her boyfriend.

" _So, are we just gonna stand her or are we gonna of a good time?_ " Natsu asked and everyone smiled and nodded yes to the pink haired boy's question.

As the teams got their drinks, each of them were on the dance floor, except for Ruby and Blake. Sora and Yang were dancing together, Natsu and Lyra were dancing together, and Tsubasa and Weiss were dancing together. Then Team PRFT entered the club, saw Ruby and Blake sitting at the bar and walked over to them.

Other than Tucker, who was wearing his normal attire, the team was also wearing different outfits. Roxas was wearing his grey t-shirt, black pants, black leather vest and black shoes, Pyrrha was wearing a red dress with a tan denim jacket, and red high heels, and Sarah was wearing a light green dress with pink details and pink high heels.

" _Roxas!_ " Ruby said in an excited tone of voice as she ran and gave her boyfriend a hug.

As Roxas was hugging his girlfriend, Tucker looked around and said, " _Damn, this place is nice._ "

Pyrrha then said, " _Yes, it is quite interesting._ "

Roxas then asked his girlfriend, " _So, do you wanna dance?_ "

Ruby then smiled and said, " _Well, duh._ "

A couple hours later, teams, SLNT, RWBY, PRFT, and the newly arrived PGON were having the time of their lives in the Blue Pegasus club.

Sora and Yang, Ruby and Roxas, Natsu and Lyra, Weiss and Tsubasa, Pyrrha and Tucker, and Neku, wearing his normal attire, and Octavia, wearing her grey dress with lavender straps, black jacket, and black high heels, were dancing on the dance floor. Sarah was having a conversation with Gingka who was wearing his normal attire. Diana, wearing a pink baby doll t-shirt with blue denim pants, pink and white sneakers, and neon colored bracelets was dancing by herself and she was a pretty good dancer.

Blake on the other hand was still at the bar drinking her drink because this wasn't her kind of place. She was looking at all of her friends who were having a great time and was thinking about all of the times she had with them. When she first got to Beacon, the only person that mattered to her was Lyra, but after being with her team, Lyra's friends and the other teams, she could imagine a life without them.

" _Well, fancy meeting you here, Blake._ " Said a voice that caught Blake's attention and she turned to see Ryuto behind her.

" _Ryuto_." Blake said as she blushed. " _What are you doing here?_ "

Ryuto then replied, " _I'm here to have fun. Why are you by yourself?_ "

" _Well, this isn't my kind of place_." Blake replied to Ryuto's question. " _So, where's your team?_ "

"Well, Cinder and Trixie are over there." Ryuto said as he pointed to his teammates with Trixie wearing a dark blue dress, talking to a bunch of boys and Cinder wearing her normal attire, quietly drinking her drink. " _As for our fourth member, he's not really the kind of guy who likes to party._ "

Blake, with a confused look on her face, asked, " _Who's your fourth member?_ "

Ryuto then said, " _Don't worry about it. You won't like him anyway._ "

" _Oh, okay_." Said Blake.

Ryuto then said, " _Listen, You don't have to hide yourself._ "

Blake then blushed and asked, "W _hat are you talking about_?"

Ryuto then removed Blake's jacket and her bow off her head, revealing her cat ears. He then smiled and said, " _There. Now you're much more beautiful than before_."

Blake then blushed and said, " _How did you know I'm Faunus_."

" _I have a strong sense of smell._ " Ryuto said, making Blake confused because Natsu also has a heighted sense of smell. He then held his hand out and said, " _Come on, let's dance._ "

Blake then smiled and took Ryuto's hand. The two then started dancing on the dance floor as slow music began. The rest of the Beacon group and Ryuto's Team looked in amazement as Blake, without of her bow, dancing with Ryuto and was doing it very well.

Cinder then smirked and said, " _Looks like Ryuto's having fun._ "

Trixie then asked her leader. " _Won't his crush ruin our plans, my lady?_ "

" _Don't worry, my dear_." Cinder said as she took a drink and looked at Sora dancing with Yang. " _No one is going to stop me from getting what I want._ "

* * *

Outside the club

Team CRDL was walking in a dark alley way and was heading to the Blue Pegasus. The leader, Cardin, had an evil looking grin on his face as he clenched his weapon.

The Mohawk member then asked, " _Cardin, is this really necessary_?"

" _Of course, it is idiot._ " Cardin snapped

The long haired boy then asked, " _But, aren't afraid that Natsu will beat the crap out of you again?_ "

Cardin smile then turned into a face of anger. He then said, " _I was the one who was supposed to rule Beacon. We were supposed to be the toughest team in Beacon, not his pathetic team. We were supposed to put the Faunus scum at the bottom were they truly belong, not have his team get them and humans to get along. They don't deserve anything!_ "

" _How selfish._ " Said a voice that caught Team CRDL's attention. They turned around to see a young man with pitch black hair, red eyes, a black robe with yellow details, and a white cloth around his body. He then said, " _You people make me sick. Thinking you're higher than anybody else in this world."_

Cardin then pushed his teammate out of the way and said in anger, " _Who the hell are you_?!" The boy ignored his question, only making him madder. " _Well, whoever you are, you have no right to tell me what to do!_ "

The boy then looked at him and asked, " _What were you about to do to team SLNT, RWBY, PGON, and PRFT when you entered the Blue Pegasus? Were you going to hurt them?_ "

Cardin asked, " _WHAT IS IT TO YOU?!_ "

The boy's hands then engulfed in black smoke and shot the smoke at Cardin and the team back off. Cardin then fell to the floor, skin now grey and his eye now blank, holding his neck as he choked on the smoke. The rest of team CRDL just watched as their leader was dying.

Zeref then looked up and said, " _Walk away and do not remember this man_." Their eyes then glowed purple and they just walked away, leaving their leader to die.

Cardin then reached his hand out and said, while still choking " _What…are… doing? Help…m…_ " Cardin's hand then dropped to the ground and died.

Zeref's eyes then turned to from their red color to a black color and looked at the corpse of Cardin Winchester. He then cried and said, " _I…I'm sorry._ " He then walked over, kneeled and closed Cardin's eyes and mouth to make it look like he was sleeping. He then pulled out his scroll and made a call. He then said with tears still going do his face, " _Cinder. It happened again._ "

* * *

 **Here is the final part of the suspension chapters and next chapter will start the tournament arc.**

 **If have ever seen the Fairy Tail anime, then you will know what Blue Pegasus actually is. Also, in case you were wondering, the character that killed Cardin was Zeref, from Fairy Tail.**

 **In this fanfiction, Zeref has two semblances called Instant Death, which is the one he used to kill Cardin, and Manipulation, which is what he used to make the rest of Team CRDL walk away. He is also going to be one of Cinders followers. So the team is Cinder, Ryuto, Trixie, and Zeref and their team name will be CTRZ (pronounced Stars). Also, Ryuto has the same semblance as Natsu, just with a different element.**

 **Just a reminder, I don't own any of the series in this fanfiction. They all go to their respective owners.**

 **P.S, thank you for sticking with this story. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37; Tournament Begins**

* * *

It's been two days since Team CRDL's leader, Cardin, had 'disappeared' from Beacon and because of this, Team CRDL can't participate in the tournament. But that didn't stop the Vyatl Festival from beginning. The festival was packed with people from the four main schools of Remnant, Beacon (Vale), Atlas (Atlas), Shade (Vacuo), and Haven (Mistral). And the best part, the Beacon group's suspension was over and they can participate in the tournament.

Inside the Vyatl Stadium, were the tournament was taking place, Team RWBY was fighting their opponents, Team ABRN (pronounced Auburn). As the teams fought, the announcers, Professors Port and Oobleck were commentating.

" _Look at team RWBY and ABRN go._ " Said Port. " _I know this tournament was going to be wild_."

" _I couldn't agree._ " Oobleck said as he turned to the camera. " _Now, in case you don't understand the rules of tournament, there are exactly twenty four teams in this tournament, each picked their headmasters. There are also four rounds, Teams, Doubles, Singles, and finally the Triple Battle._ "

Port then said, " _Correct, my friend. The first twenty four teams will fight in teams, then the remaining twelve teams will chose two of their members to fight in the Doubles round. After that, the winning six will chose a member from the Doubles team to move on to the Singles. And then the three remaining winners will fight in a lot triple battle._ "

Then screen showed twelve slots and eight of them have been filled with the previous winning teams. The screen showed that team CFVY of Beacon and CTRZ (Pronounced Stars/Cinder's Group) of Haven have made it to the Doubles round. The only teams that haven't made it yet were Teams SLNT, RWBY, PGON, PRFT, TPZS, ABRN, BRNZ (Pronounced Bronze), and GAKL (Pronounced Jackal).

As Team RWBY defeated the last member of Team ABRN, the screen showed Team RWBY's faces, indicating that they have moved on to the Doubles Round. Everyone cheered them on as they watched RWBY waving to the crowd.

Ruby then jumped in the air and yelled, " _WE DID IT!_ "

* * *

In the festival grounds

Team SLNT were waiting for Team RWBY to congratulate them for an awesome fight, but then saw Ruby hunched over holding her stomach, Weiss and Blake walking trying to help their leader move, and Yang running over to Sora and giving him a hug.

" _Awesome job, Yang._ " Sora said as his girlfriend picked him up and swung him around.

Yang then put him down and said, " _I know. Now give me a kiss, lover boy._ " The two then started to kiss.

" _You guys were awesome_." Natsu said as he had his hands behind his head and a smile on his face.

" _Yeah, you girls rock!_ " Lyra said as she hug Blake.

Blake then said, " _Thank you, Lyra._ "

Tsubasa then went over to his heiress girlfriend and said, " _You did great, Weiss_."

Weiss then said, " _Really? I thought I was a bit sloppy._ "

" _No, you're amazing out there._ " Tsubasa said, making Weiss blush and smile with happiness. The two then hugged each other.

As he removed himself from Yang, Sora noticed Ruby holding her stomach and asked, " _Hey, Are you okay?_ "

Ruby then replied, " _Yeah, I'm just really hungry._ "

" _Well, let's celebrate you victory with some lunch._ " Natsu said as SLNT and RWBY started to walk. Weiss scroll then starts ringing and she pulled it out to see that it's her father calling. But instead of answering it, she turned it off and continued to walk.

" _HEY, EVERYBODY!_ " Diana yelled as she waved to the two teams. She and the rest of team PGON walked towards them

" _Hey, Diana._ " Sora said as he waved back. " _What are guys doing here?_ "

Gingka then said, " _Our battle with Team TPZS doesn't start until after Team PRFT's fight with BRNZ_."

" _Be the way, congrats on your fight, Team RWBY._ " Said Neku.

" _Yes, it was quite the show._ " Octavia added.

" _So, who did you guys pick for the Doubles Round?_ " Asked Diana.

Ruby then said, " _Well, as team leader, I picked who we should send to the doubles._ "

" _We actually took a vote._ " Weiss corrected.

Ruby then said, " _But I came to the conclusion that we should take a vote…_ "

Blake then finished Ruby's sentence, " _We voted for Weiss and Yang._ "

Weiss, with a smirk on her face, said, " _I would be happy represent Team RWBY._ "

Yang then slammed her fists together and said, " _I'm happy just as long as I get to fight._ "

"What _about your team, Sora?_ " Diana asked.

" _We haven't decided yet._ " Sora admitted.

Tsubasa then said, " _Plus, our fight is the last match._ "

" _Who are we fighting again?_ " Natsu asked.

Lyra then replied to her boyfriend, " _I think we're fighting someone from_ _Mistral._ "

Blake then felt her stomach growling and said, " _I think we should go eat now._ "

Ruby then said, " _I agree._ "

" _Well, see you guys later._ " Diana said as her and her team left to let them eat. As the teams went their separate ways for now, they were unaware that Ryuto heard the whole thing.

" _Stalker much?_ " Trixie asked from behind Ryuto which scared him.

" _Shut up._ " Said Ryuto

Trixie then smirked and said, " _Aw, were you thinking about his new girlfriend. Ooh la la._ "

Ryuto's face then blushed and said, " _I said shut up._ "

" _Whatever, did you get what we needed?_ " Trixie asked.

Ryuto then said, " _Yes. For Blake team, they picked the heiress and the bimbo. Team SLNT hasn't decided yet._ "

Trixie then said, " _Well, we're halfway there._ "

* * *

At the stadium

In the Vyatl festival stadium, the fight between Team PRFT of Beacon Academy and Team BRNZ of Shade Academy. While they were fighting, Team RWBY were cheering them on while teams SLNT and PGON were getting ready for their fights. Ruby and Yang were cheering for their friends. Blake was just silently watching the fight, and Weiss was pouting.

The reason why was because for some reason, her father cut her off from her money. She tried to pay for lunch for everyone but her card was declined. It was so bad that Tsubasa decided to pay for everything and because of how much Natsu eats, it was probably a big bill. So not only was she upset about her father cutting her off, but she also felt bad because her boyfriend had to pay for something expensive. But she tried to not think about it and cheered for her little brother to win the fight.

After Pyrrha and Tucker delivered the final blow, Professor Oobleck said, "And with that, Team PRFT moves on to the Doubles!"

Ruby then yelled, "Yay, Roxas!"

Weiss then yelled, "Good job, little brother!"

Roxas then noticed his girlfriend and his sister waving to him, so he smiled and waved back.

As Team PRFT left the arena and reset the battlefield, Team PRFT walked other and jump the barrier to see Team RWBY. Blake then said, "You _guys did pretty well._ "

" _Pretty well?_ " Ruby asked as she jumped into Roxas' arms. " _They were amazing._ "

Roxas then chuckled and said, " _Thanks, Ruby._ " He then felt a hand on his shoulder which belonged to Weiss, who was smiling at her brother's victory.

" _Alright, on to the next battle!_ " Professor Port said, making teams RWBY and PGON sit. Blake then noticed Ryuto and his team walk towards them and she blushed.

" _Ryuto, it's good to see you_." Said Blake.

Ryuto then smiled and said, " _Good to see you too_." He then noticed everyone looking around and had confused looks on their faces.

" _Where's you're forth member?_ " Yang asked.

Trixie then replied, " _Well, he's very shy and he doesn't get along with others._ "

" _But I heard he was very good in the Singles round with you_." Tucker said as he sat down next to Pyrrha.

" _He's very reliable_." Cinder said with a smile on her face. " _Mind if we join you?_ "

"Not at all." Said Pyrrha. The members of Team CTRZ then sat down next to Team RWBY with Ryuto sitting next to Blake.

Professor Oobleck then said, " _The first team that has entered the field is Beacon's very own…Team PGON!_ " Then the team entered the arena with Diana and Gingka waving to the crowd and Octavia and Neku just walked.

Professor Port then said, " _Team PGON might be one of the toughest teams in Beacon, but there are going to fight against the strongest team in all of Atlas…Team TPZS, led by Taylor Ironwood, the daughter of General Ironwood!_ " As he said that, Taylor Ironwood, Penny, Zeo Abyss, and Skylar Rain have entered the arena with all of them, except for Taylor, waving to the crowd.

The arena then randomized and chose two areas, one desert and one ocean. As the teams readied themselves, Oobleck said, " _Alright, the PGON and TPZS fight will begin in three…two…one!_ "

Diana then teleported away while Gingka and Neku shot at team TPZS and Octavia charged at them with her axe in hand. Skylar then charged at Octavia with her two blades, one red with a green handle and one yellow with a blue handle and using her speed and agility to dodge her attacks.

Penny then activated the blades and was helping the team by taking care of Gingka and Neku. The PGON boys dodged her attacks and kept shooting but their shots weren't hitting anybody. Taylor then activated her weapon, which was a purple staff with two gold and purple pistols at each ends, by separated the staff and shot her pistols at them and she was a pretty good shot. She managed to hit both Gingka and Neku making their auras drop from 100 to 84.

The only one that was holding her own was Diana, because she kept teleporting and every time Zeo would use his Gravity Semblance, Diana would teleport away. She also used her yo-yo to hit Zeo a couple times making his aura drop from 100 to 76.

" _Go, Diana!_ " Ruby yelled from the crowd.

" _She has gotten a lot better._ " Blake said.

Taylor then put her staff together and charged at Neku and Gingka, each of them putting a dust cartages in their guns. But before they could fire, Taylor got close to them and beat them with her staff, making their auras falling to the yellow zone.

" _Gingi!_ " Diana said as she flung her yo-yo at Zeo, not paying attention where she was aiming. She accidently hit Zeo in his special place, making his aura drop to the red zone, eliminating him. Diana then said, " _Whoops. I'm sorry._ " She then teleported away from Zeo to help her teammates.

Octavia was still trying to hit Skylar but she was way too fast for her to hit. Skylar then did a series of kicks to Octavia and then sent her flying in the air and continued kicking. Octavia then fell to the ground with aura now in the red.

Gingka and Neku then shot their bullets at Taylor and Penny, who kept dodging their attacks. Then Diana teleported next to Gingka and flung her yo-yo at Taylor who dodged it. Skylar then charged at Diana and tried to attack her, but Diana then used her natural strength to punch Skylar in the face. And because she's not that strong with her aura, she was knocked out pretty quick. Diana then turned around and noticed that both Gingka and Neku were on the ground and their auras were in the red.

Diana didn't give up though as she teleport and continued to hit Taylor and Penny. Taylor then looked at Penny, who knew why she was looking at her. Penny then wrapped her stringed sword around Diana's leg causing her to stop teleporting. Taylor then separated her staff and put them back together with the guns side by side. The gun then charged and blasted a beam which hit Diana in the gut and sending her aura to the red zone.

Professor Port then said, _"And with that, Team TPZS moves on to the Doubles round._ "

Professor Oobleck then added, " _But you have to admit, it was a good match._ " As Oobleck said that, Penny hugged her leader, who smiled and hugged her back.

" _Wow._ " Said Yang. " _Poor Diana._ "

" _You can't say that she didn't try_." Pyrrha said.

Sarah then said, " _I_ _feel bad for Gingka and his team_."

As Team PGON walked away in pain to the Beacon group and Team CTRZ. Diana was then stopped by Taylor who smiled and said, " _That was a good match._ "

Diana then smiled and said, " _Yeah, good match._ " The two then shook hands and both of them went to their separate groups. As General Ironwood congratulated his daughter, Team PGON then sat next to Team PRFT.

Roxas then said, " _Hey, sorry about you guys losing._ "

Diana then smiled and said, " _Don't worry about it. It's just a silly game and we lost. No reason to cry about it._ "

Yang then looked at the screen and it said 'Team SLNT vs Team GAKL.' She then smiled and said, " _Well, there's one more battle and this one should be good._ "

* * *

A half an hour later

" _Now we get to the final match of the day._ " Professor Oobleck as the sun set behind the stadium.

Professor Port then said, " _Correct, it is time for the toughest team in Beacon…Team SLNT, made up of four powerful and unique students in the academy_." Then, Sora, Lyra, Natsu, and Tsubasa walked out into the arena and waved to the crowd who cheered them on.

" _Go, Sora!_ " Yang screamed.

" _Good luck, Tsubasa!_ " Weiss yelled.

" _Kick their butts Natsu and Lyra!_ " Ruby yelled at the group.

Cinder looked at Sora and smirked, just waiting to see what he can do, making Yang very uneasy.

Then entered the arena was four other students, who were Team SLNT's opponent, Team GAKL of Mistral.

The leader of the group was a tall man with black hair and black eyes and wore a red shirt with grey straps and a grey waist, dark blue pants, brown shoes, white trench coat, and a silver cross necklace. His picture then showed up on the screen and the name 'Gray Fullbuster' appeared under his picture.

The next person was a tall girl with long blonde hair with the end tied in with a red band, green eyes, freckles, and big 'assets'. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, an orange flannel, light blue denim pants held by a brown leather belt with two holsters on them, brown leather boots, brown leather fingerless gloves, and a brown cowboy hat. As her picture showed up next to Gray's picture, her name appeared under the picture and said 'Alexandra Jaqueline.'

The next member of Team GAKL, was another male with spiky dark green hair with his tied behind his hair and light blue eyes. He wore a green low cut sleeveless shirt that showed off his abs, tan pants, brown boots with black laces on them, a black sleeveless hoodie, a brown belt, brown gloves, each with green and black talons on them, and a stone necklace. Both his picture and his name, Kyoya Tategami, appeared next to Alexandra's.

The final member of Team GAKL was a shorter girl of the group with short blonde hair that was swapped to the back and two antenna like stands of hair on her head, teal eyes, and wore a yellow muscle shirt, light blue shorts, a light blue sleeveless jacket with black designs and a black hood, yellow and black gloves, and black high heel boots. The final picture that appeared next to Kyoya's picture, show both her and her name 'Larxene Raijin.'

Natsu then said, " _Wow, I'm impressed._ "

Gray then looked at Natsu with an annoyed look on his face and said, " _What. We didn't live up to your expectations?_ "

" _I don't know._ " Natsu said, " _It depends on how strong you guys are._ "

As Gray tried to walk towards him, he was held back by his teammate, Alexandra. She then said, " _Don't worry about him, Sugar cube. He just look like someone who has rocks for brains._ "

Natsu then asked, " _Excuse me?!_ "

" _What?_ " Alexandra asked. " _I'm just being honest._ "

Lyra then said, " _Hey leave my boyfriend alone, bitch_."

" _Hey!_ " Kyoya said as he looked at Sora, who was confused and pointed at himself. " _Yes, I'm talking to you. Are you Sora King of Beacon?_ "

" _That's me._ " Said Sora.

Kyoya then said, " _I don't see why you're so strong. You don't look all that impressive_."

Sora then said, " _Hey, that's not nice. I've done a lot for Beacon, plus I have a girlfriend._ "

Kyoya then smirked and said, " _Well, if she chose a weakling like you, she's probably as dumb as you pink friend._ "

Sora was offended when he said that and yelled, " _Why you…_ "

Tsubasa then held his partner's arm and said, " _Save it for when the battle begins._ "

Larxene then asked, " _Hey, Otori. Isn't your girlfriend that Schnee girl?_ " Tsubasa then nodded yes to her question, making her laugh. "Fu _nny, because I thought Schnees only care about themselves and their money and their dust then others._ "

Tsubasa then said, " _Shut your mouth._ "

Larxene ignored his request and said, " _In fact, if it wasn't for them, the White Fang would be terrorist group. So I guess the whole thing was their fault._ "

Tsubasa then pulled out his knife and said, " _I said shut your damn mouth."_

As each team got their weapons ready, except for Natsu, who crack his knuckles and Gray, the arena randomized to both a grassy area and a building ruin area. Then Oobleck said, " _Three. Two. One. BEGIN!_ " Both teams then charged at each other and each member pick their opponents. It was Sora vs Kyoya, Lyra vs Gray, Natsu vs Alexandra, and Tsubasa vs Larxene.

Sora used his keyblade to fight Kyoya, who used his claws and both of them clashed with each other. They both had the speed to keep up with each other. As Sora was about to strike, Kyoya smirk and activated his semblance which created a giant tornado, sending Sora flying into the grassy area. Kyoya has activated his Hurricane Semblance.

Natsu was using his flame engulfed hands and feet to try and hit Alexandra, but she dodging and kick him. When Natsu finally got a punch in, Alexandra absorb the fire from his punch and her fist caught on fire.

"Y _ou fight with fire too?_ "Natsu asked in shock.

The cowgirl just smiled and said, " _Yep. My semblance is called Ember. With it, I can absorb any kind a heat related attacks to make myself stronger._ "

Natsu then smirked and said, " _What a coincidence._ " Natsu then swallowed the fire from her legs, making her jump back. " _I can absorb fire too._ "

Alexandra then smirked and said, " _Well, Sugar Cube, let's fight like true fire warriors._ " Natsu nodded and both of them charged at each other.

Lyra and Gray were fighting in the ruin area and both of them were giving their all. Lyra was using her Levitation semblance and dodged Gray's Ice Make Semblance shoots.

Gray then said, " _You know what. Time to get serious._ "

" _You weren't serious be…_ " Lyra tried to say, but was distracted by the fact that Gray was removing his shirt reveling his abs. She then blushed, covered her eyes and said, " _What the hell are you doing?!_ "

Gray then looked at her and said, " _What are you talking about? I'm getting serious._ "

Lyra then asked, " _And taking off your shirt is you way to get serious?!_ " Gray then smiled and put his hands together and form a giant ice blade and hit Lyra, making her aura drop to the yellow zone.

Tsubasa and Larxene were engaged of speed battle. Tsubasa was using his Enhancement semblance and Larxene was using her Electricity semblance. The two trying to hit each other with their knives, Larxene having two. Tsubasa was still furious at what Larxene said about Weiss.

Larxene then kick Tsubasa in the face and sent him flying into one of the broken buildings. Her hands were then coated in electricity and said, " _You know, Schnee won't miss ya._ "

Tsubasa then saw Weiss looking at him with a concerned look on her face. He then grabbed Larxene's hand and used his semblance to be immune to her electricity. He then kick her a couple of times with his enhanced legs. He then sent one final kick to the face, knocking Larxene out.

Natsu and Alexandra was still fighting with their fire. Alexandra was also using her bladed revolvers to attack Natsu and tried to strike him down, but Natsu managed to get into Dragon Force mode to be protected from her shots. He then punched Alexandra in the gut and sent her flying.

Lyra, still using her Levitation, used her spear to attack all of the ice weapons that had Gray kept creating. She then pieced her spear into the ground, spun around and kick Gray into the middle of the arena.

Sora then smirked at how strong his opponent was, cut his hand and summon Oberon to enchant himself and was able to send Kyoya back a couple steps. Kyoya then created a wind gale, but was still being pushed back by Sora.

As he was being pushed back by Sora, Kyoya noticed that Gray and Alexandra was in the middle of the arena. Sora then saw Tsubasa and the two nodded at each other. Natsu and Lyra arrived and all four of them attacked at the remaining GAKL members and knock all of them out.

Everyone then cheered that Team SLNT and Team GAKL have given them a great match. Lyra hugged Natsu as he twirled her around. Team RWBY then ran over to Team SLNT to congratulate them. Yang and Weiss were hugging their boyfriends, Ruby high fived Natsu, and Blake and Lyra hugged. They celebrated know that Team SLNT is the final team to make it to the Doubles Round.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter of the volume 3 portion of the SLNT RWBY fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **In case you were wondering about Team GAKL;**

 **Gray Fullbuster is from Fairy Tail**

 **Alexandra Jaqueline is Applejack from MLP**

 **Kyoya Tategami is from the Beyblade Metal Fight series**

 **And Larxene is from Kingdom Hearts**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38; The Plan**

* * *

After the defeat of Team GAKL, Lyra, Natsu, and teams PGON and PRFT (Except for Roxas) went to celebrated Team SLNT's victory. Blake went back to Team RWBY's room to get ready for something important. Sora and Yang went to Team SLNT's room and the two made out, which was Yang's way of congratulating her boyfriend. Weiss and Roxas were on the platform because they just got a call saying that their older sister, Winter, was arriving to Beacon on an important assignment, while Tsubasa and Ruby were with them.

The four of them then noticed a ship with ribbons coming down to land on the platform. The Schnee siblings were excited to see their big sister, but the two had different reasons. Weiss wanted to see Winter because she hadn't seen her since she left for Beacon. Roxas just wanted to introduce Ruby to her.

Then as the doors to the ship open they notice two military robots with a tall woman who had part of her hair tied in a bun. She wore a white sleeves dress shirt, a blue vest, white pants, a white coat with blue details on it and a red pendent on the collar, long grey high heel boots with black on the knees, and black gloves. Both Weiss and Roxas knew who that woman was.

" _Winter!_ " Weiss and Roxas said as they approached their big sister with Ruby and Tsubasa following them.

The woman looked over with a stern look on her face and said, " _Weiss. Roxas. What are you doing here?_ "

Roxas then replied, " _We just got the call from home that you were coming to Beacon._ "

" _I see._ " Said Winter. She then turned to her sister. " _By the way, Weiss, I'm very disappointed at you performance in the tournament._ "

Weiss tried to defend herself by saying, " _But we won._ "

" _Barely_." Winter said, with a stern look. " _I counted at least three strikes that the enemy has made on you. Even Roxas did a better job than that_."

" _Come on, Winter._ " Said Roxas. " _She tried her best._ "

Winter then signed and said, " _I know. So how are you two?_ "

Weiss the replied, " _Well, my grades are doing fine and my training has gotten…_ "

Winter then bonked Weiss on the head and said, " _That's not what I meant. How is your social life? Have you made any new friends?_ "

Weiss then looked over to Ruby and Tsubasa and said, " _Well, one of my friends and my boyfriend is here._ "

" _Boyfriend?_ " Winter asked her sister. Tsubasa then approached next to Weiss, making her look at him in a funny way.

" _Yes, sis_." Weiss said as she held Tsubasa's hand. " _This is my boyfriend, Tsubasa._ "

Tsubasa then bowed and said, " _It's nice to meet you ma'am._ "

Winter then smiled at the fact that her little sister has someone. She then looked over and saw Ruby standing next to her little brother.

Roxas then said, _"Oh, right. Winter, this is Ruby, Weiss' leader and my girlfriend_."

Ruby, clearly nervous that she's about to talk to someone from the military, said, " _It's nice to meet you, miss._ "

Winter then looked at both at her siblings and in her mind, she was thinking how proud she was that her two siblings have found love. But, she knew she had work to do, so she told her siblings, " _As much as I would love to stay here and chat, I have work to do._ "

Both Schnee siblings nodded at their big sister and moved out of the way. Ruby and Roxas decided to leave entirely and head somewhere else. Weiss and Tsubasa just followed Winter. Then suddenly, the two military robots were destroyed by a man from behind. They turned around and saw a face that Winter recognized and got furious, because the man in question, was Qrow.

" _What are you doing here?_ " Asked Winter.

" _I should ask you the same thing._ " Said Qrow. " _You and the rest of the Atlas military doesn't belong here_."

Winter then said, " _I have atheization to be here and I don't have time for your little games, Qrow_."

Weiss then asked with a confused look on her face, " _Wait, you two know each other?_ "

Tsubasa then asked, " _And isn't Qrow part of Team STRQ, the second strongest team to graduate out of Beacon?_ "

" _Weiss, go somewhere else._ " Winter ordered her sister.

Weiss then said, " _But, Winter_ …"

" _Listen to your sister, Weiss._ " Said Qrow. " _She'll protect you. Just like how Ironwood is 'protecting' everyone in Vale._ "

" _Enough._ " Winter said with an angry look on her face. " _If you don't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you._ " She then pulled out her weapon, which was a silver rapier.

" _Well then._ " Qrow said as he moved his hair back and smirked. " _Come get some._ "

Winter then charged at Qrow and slashed at him, but he manage to dodge and pull out his giant sword. The two then engaged in a sword fight that caught the attention of all of the students. As the two continued their fight, Ruby and Roxas went back to see what the commotion was about.

" _Sis, what's going on?_ " Asked Roxas

Weiss then replied, " _Some weird guy just attack Winter without any warning or reason._ "

Ruby then looked over and said in an excited tone of voice, " _THAT IS MY UNCLE!_ "

" _What?_ " Weiss asked in confusion.

" _Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!_ " Ruby cheered.

Weiss then yelled, " _Teach him a lesson, Winter!_ "

Tsubasa and Roxas just stood and watched as Winter and Qrow continued their fight. Then, Trixie, while on her walk, noticed the two fighting and got scared and went over to find Cinder.

Winter then used her semblance, which was the same as Weiss', to get away from Qrow's attack, but he turned his sword into gun mode and fired a couple shots at her. She then used her glyphs to move to float to him and pushed a button to split her rapier into two rapier, making Qrow go back to his weapon's sword mode and blocked the attack, sending her back.

Winter then piece the ground with one of her rapiers and create a glyph that summoned white birds. Even though there were a lot of them, Qrow manage to cut down the birds. She then got pissed and created a giant glyph behind her. Qrow was about to turn his sword into scythe mode, but he decided not to. Winter then charged at high speed towards Qrow, but was stopped by something. It was a semblance, but she knew it wasn't Qrow's.

Both Winter and Qrow looked behind them to see a woman with long dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a long dark blue dress and black high heels. The person that they saw was the new headmaster of Atlas Academy, Luna Solarmoon.

Winter then put her swords behind her back and said, " _Headmistress Solarmoon._ "

" _Sup, Luna_." Qrow said as he put his heads behind his head.

" _Hello, Qrow._ " Luna said as she approached Winter. " _What do you think you're doing, Ms. Schnee?_ "

Winter then said, " _With all due respect, this man started this altercation_."

" _Actually, she attack me first._ " Qrow corrected.

" _Is that so?_ " Said a voice from behind Winter who turned out to be General Ironwood with both his daughter and Penny. Alongside them was Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch.

" _Alright, students._ " Professor Ozpin said to all the amazed students. " _There is a far more interesting side match at the tournament hall that I can guarantee has better seats…and popcorn_." All of the students, except for Ruby, Weiss, Tsubasa and Roxas, did what the headmaster said and went to the tournament hall.

General Ironwood, " _Move, Schnee. Now._ " Winter did what she was told and went towards the academy. He then turned to his daughter and said, " _Taylor, take Penny and go do something fun. Just be ready for you Doubles match tomorrow."_

Taylor then said, " _Yes, sir. Love you, daddy._ " She and Penny then walked away, but not before Penny waved at Ruby, who waved back.

Luna then approached Professor Ozpin and said, " _Hello, Ozzy._ "

' _Ozzy?_ ' Tsubasa thought as he had a confused look on her face.

Ozpin then smiled and asked, "It's been a while, hasn't it, Luna." He then grabbed Luna's hand and kissed it, making her giggle.

" _Too long, indeed._ " Luna said with a smile on her face.

Professor then looked at the hunter behind her and said, " _Qrow_." Qrow then looked around and pointed at himself. " _Yes, you. A word, please_."

Ruby then approached her uncle, making him lean over and whisper _,_ " _I think I'm in trouble._ "

" _You did just tear up our courtyard_." Said Ruby.

Qrow then smirked and said, " _Yeah, I did. Catch ya later, kid._ " He then bumped fists with Ruby and Qrow followed Ozpin, Glynda, and Luna.

Weiss then said, " _And suddenly, your reckless behavior makes sense._ "

Ruby then smirked and said, " _You're just mad because he kicked ass._ "

Weiss then said, " _That was a draw at best._ "

* * *

In Ozpin's Ozpin

General Ironwood was standing in front of Ozpin's desk as he waited for the others while Winter was pacing around the room. Then the elevator ding and the doors open revealing the two headmasters, Glynda and Qrow coming out.

" _How dare you, Qrow._ " Ironwood said with a furious look on his face. " _If you were one of my men and you destroyed Atlas property, I would've had you shot._ "

Qrow then said as he opened his flask, " _If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself._ "

" _Don't be mad at him, James_." Luna said as her, Glynda, and Ozpin went to the desk and Ozpin sits down in his chair. " _The retaliation you're lieutenant did was not very professional_."

" _He was drunk._ " Winter said in a defensive tone of voice.

Glynda then said, " _He's always drunk._ " The entire group then looked at Qrow, who took a drink from his flask. He then noticed everyone looking at him, closed his flask, and put it away.

Ozpin then sighed and asked, " _Qrow, why are you here?_ "

" _And more importantly, where is Elizabeth?_ " Asked Luna. " _Is she okay?_ "

Qrow then answered the questions that were told to him. " _Well, I'm here to deliver a message from the Haven Headmaster about the enemy. Elizabeth is coming here pretty soon and she's doing okay._ "

Luna then sighed and said, " _Good_."

" _You miss her, don't you?_ " Glynda asked Luna.

Luna then said, " _We were part of the same team when we attended Beacon years ago. Of course, I miss her._ "

Winter then asked in confusion, " _Who's Elizabeth?_ "

General Ironwood then said, " _Schnee, leave us._ " Winter then did what the General said and walked out of the room while Qrow gave her a smirk.

Luna then asked Qrow, "S _o, what does Eraqus have on the enemy?_ "

" _Well, he doesn't know their identities._ " Qrow replied as he pulled out his flask and said, " _But he does know that they infiltrated their school records. They were also the reason why Autumn's condition_."

" _What?_ " Glynda said with a concerned look on her face.

Ozpin then said, " _Before you continue, Qrow, lets wait for the other two headmasters._ "

* * *

With Cinder and Trixie

" _Are you sure it's him?_ " Cinder asked Trixie.

Trixie then replied, " _He fought with a transforming weapon, has a cape, and smelled like my dad before he died. It's him._ "

" _I see._ " Cinder said as she pulled out her scroll. She then set up a fight between Trixie and Ryuto of Team CTRZ and Coco and Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY. She then said, " _I set up your fight and it should be entertaining for the crowd_."

Trixie then asked, " _What about Ryuto?_ "

" _Don't worry about him for now._ " Cinder said as she sat next to Trixie and moved her hair, making her blush. She then smirked and said " _Let's worry about tonight_."

* * *

With Ryuto

While Cinder and Trixie were doing their thing, Ryuto was with Blake. After the SLNT and GAKL fight, the two decided to go on a date together, with Blake dress in her stripped dress and was walking next to Ryuto.

" _I had so much fun._ " Said Blake.

Ryuto then smiled and said, " _Me too._ "

The two then approached the academy and just looked at each other in an awkward silence.

Blake then said, " _Thank you_."

" _For what?_ " Ryuto asked with a confused look on his face.

She then explained, " _I was in love with someone before I went to the academy and he betrayed me by doing something I'd never thought he would do_."

Her saying that made Ryuto feel bad at the fact that he works for Cinder and helps the White Fang. So, he felt like he's betraying her, because he genuinely grew feelings for her. He also thought about Adam, who he didn't like to begin with, and now he was furious at him.

Ryuto then put his hand on Blake's cheek and lean towards her to kiss her. Blake was surprised at the fact that he kissed her, but she was happy at the fact that she did. She knew that something is up with him, but she didn't care right now. She then walked into the academy leaving Ryuto by himself.

* * *

The next day in the Vyatl Stadium

"The randomization is complete!" Professor Port said as the crowd cheered as Ryuto and Trixie of Team CTRZ and Coco and Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY. In the crowd, Cinder was clapping for her team while making an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

 **The chapter is complete. The next chapter will begin with Team CTRZ vs. Team CFVY.**

 **I know that General Ironwood is the headmaster of Atlas in the original RWBY series, but I never saw him as the headmaster type, so that's why I made Luna the headmistress of Atlas Academy. Also Eraqus, for Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is the headmaster of Haven Academy. Who is going to be the headmaster of Shade? Find out next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39; The Family**

* * *

After they were announced by Professor Port, Trixie and Ryuto of Team CTRZ and Coco and Yatsuhashi of Team CFVY waited for the randomization of the arenas to finish. Lyra, Tsubasa, Blake, Sarah, and Team PGON were the only ones how were able to come see them because Pyrrha and Tucker's fight was right after this one, Sora and Natsu were still training up for that fight, and Roxas and the rest of Team RWBY was busy.

" _Hey_ ," Coco said as she pulled her sunglasses down to look at Trixie. " _Nice outfit, kid_."

" _Why, thank you_." Trixie said with a grin on her face. " _I, the Great and Powerful Trixie promises that she won't get any blood on them_."

Yatsuhashi then unsheathed his sword and said, " _I can't promise you that you won't leave without a scratch._ "

" _Well, unfortunately for you_." Ryuto said as he pulled out his knife. " _We're not gonna be the ones bleeding_."

Coco then said, " _Oh, I like them._ "

Professor Oobleck them said, " _The battle will start in three…two…one._ "

Ryuto then hands his knife to Trixie and she backs up into the savannah area behind them while Ryuto surrounded himself in electricity. Coco didn't waste any time as she turned her case into a Gatling gun. Even though the shots were aimed Trixie, Ryuto stood in the way of the shots and every time he got a scratch from her, he heals right back up. Yatsuhashi then charged at the boy, but was stopped by the electricity surrounding him and was pushed back.

Trixie then came out of the Forest area, copying Ruby's Speed Semblance. She then used Ryuto's knife to hit Coco, who block it with her gun, Coco then smirked, turned her Gatling gun back into case mode and hit Trixie dead on her face. Trixie then smirked back at Coco and got herself in Yang's fighting stance, indicating that she is gonna copy her Kinetic Energy Semblance. She then charged at Coco, who tried to hit her again, but she also used Blake's Run Away Semblance to dodge her attack and land some punches on her. She then punched Coco in face so hard that it send her flying in the forest area.

Yatsuhashi was still trying to hit Ryuto, but he kept dodging them and backing up the geyser area of the arena. He does manage to hit him once, but was stunned by his electricity. Ryuto then kicked him in the gut and sent flying into one of the geysers, which let out steam. But even though he blinded by the steam, Yatsuhashi kept on going. Ryuto had enough and coat his fist in electricity and punched Yatsuhashi in the gut, knocking him out.

" _Was that Ryuto's semblance?_ " Professor Port asked.

Professor Oobleck then said, " _You going to be shocked at this, but Ryuto's semblance is Lightning Dragon._ " The entire crowd was shocked when they heard that, because they thought the only one with a Dragon Semblance was Natsu.

In the forest, Coco and Trixie were fighting and Coco was pissed because her sunglasses broken when she was sent flying. She was then distracter when Professor Oobleck said, " _Yatsuhashi is out of the battle._ "

" _What?_ " Coco asked in shock

Trixie then smirked and said, " _Pay attention to your opponent_." She then copied both her partner's Lightning Dragon semblance and Natsu's Fire Dragon Semblance and hit Coco sending her flying next to Yatsuhashi, knocking her out. Team CFVY had lost and Team CTRZ moves on to the Singles round.

* * *

With the Schnee family

" _You're leaving?_ " Weiss asked Winter as they sat in a little garden area were in.

Winter then replied, " _Yes, I was only here for transport. I have to go back to Atlas tonight._ " She then noticed both her sister and brother were upset at the fact she was leaving, so she put her hands on theirs to comfort them. " _Weiss. Roxas. You both did very well here on you own. And I won't lie it was amusing seeing fathers face when you left for Beacon._ "

Weiss then said, " _Well, I wanted to be huntress and it wasn't going to happen until I left. But, I think he was more furious at the fact that Roxas left._ "

" _Really? I thought he'd be happy to see me leave._ " Roxas said as he looked at his tea.

Winter then sighed and said, " _Roxas, I know you and father aren't close, but he does care about you_."

Roxas then said, " _If he did care, he would've been worried at the fact that I got a giant scar on my back. If he cared, he wouldn't have been more focus on his precious dust. And if he care about Weiss, he wouldn't have cut her off from her money._ "

Winter then looked at Weiss, which she knew meant leave them for now. Weiss then got up and walked away while Winter got up and sat next to her little brother.

She then said, " _Roxas, you can't keep hating father forever. Someday you will forgive him._ "

" _I doubt it._ " Said Roxas

Winter then hugged her little brother and said, " _You're a good kid, Roxas. And you have good friends and a girlfriend to prove it. Just call him._ "

Roxas knew that his big sister was right that he could hate his father forever, but he wasn't ready to forgive him, at least not yet. He then noticed that it was time for Tucker and Pyrrha's fight, so he got up, said his goodbyes and left for the arena.

" _You can come out now_." Winter said as Weiss, who heard the entire conversation, walked from behind the pillar and sat next to her sister. " _We need to talk, Weiss._ "

* * *

With Ruby, Yang and Qrow

" _You're going down, old man!_ " Yelled Ruby

" _Bring it, pipsqueak!_ " Yelled Qrow. Then a screen said, " _You lose._ " Indicating that Qrow beat Ruby in a video game. " _And by the way, don't ever call me old_."

" _Damn, Uncle Qrow._ " Yang said with an impressed look on her face. " _You beat me and Ruby at this game three times in a row…each._ "

Qrow then smirked and said, " _What can I say? I like proving me strength to people, even if it is in a video game._ "

Ruby then asked, " _So, why are here again? You said you were on a mission for like ever._ "

Qrow then replied, " _I'm working an old friend of mine. She said something about General Ironwood was in Beacon, so I came to visit._ "

" _You know the general?_ " Asked Yang.

Qrow then smirk and said, " _I know everyone to some extent. Remember, you talking to a member of the coolest team to have ever graduated Beacon._ " He then pulled out a picture with four people on it. A white cloaked girl, who was Ruby's mother, a younger version of Taiyang, his sister who Yang almost recognized, and a younger version of Qrow. " _*sigh* Team STRQ (Pronounced Stark). That's where I met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day._ "

" _Well known for bad fashion._ " Ruby mocked.

Qrow then said, " _Hey, we looked good. I got some inappropriate stories to back that up._ " He then noticed Yang still staring at the picture and changed the subject. " _But, despite how cool we were, we never stood a chance against the strongest team in Beacon_."

Qrow then put away his picture and brought out a new one. This one had four different people on it. It had a woman, who had the same outfit as the women in Tenrou, but without the eyepatch, Headmistress Luna who was a lot younger and had shorter and lighter hair, a man with brown military cut hair, and a boy with dark skin, white hair and yellow eyes.

" _Whoa._ " Ruby said in amazement. " _Who are they?_ "

Qrow then said, " _Elizabeth. Luna. Sarge. And Xehanort. Together they formed an unstoppable team that everyone, including me, respected, Team EXLS (pronounce Exiles)._ "

" _Wow. That's so cool._ " Said Ruby.

Yang then asked, " _Wait, isn't Luna the headmaster of Atlas?_ "

Qrow then replied. " _Yep, And Sarge is the head of the Vacuo military. I haven't seen either Xehanort or Elizabeth since they graduated. Well I need to get going._ " He then got up and walk out the door, but not before saying, " _I'm proud of you, kids. Keep it up._ "

* * *

A couple hours later at the Vyatl Stadium

The Doubles Round was still going as Pyrrha and Tucker of Team PRFT defeated their opponents and Taylor and Penny of Team TPZS defeated their opponents. The next battle was about to start and it was, Sora and Natsu of Team SLNT of Beacon vs. Spike Greenheart and Shiki Misaki of the team of Shade Academy, Team VGSS (Pronounced Vegas.)

* * *

 **This chapter is now complete. The next chapter will SLNT vs VGSS and then RWBY vs FNKI.**

 **The last two members of Team EXLS in case you didn't know, are Sarge from Red vs. Blue and Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts, which in the picture is them as young teenagers.**

 **The two members of VGSS are Spike from MLP and Shiki from The World Ends with You**

 **Just a reminder, I don't own any of the series, they all go to their respective owners.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40; Continuing Doubles**

* * *

" _Intruding first the Beacon Academy's, Team SLNT Members, Sora King and Natsu Dragneel!_ " Professor Oobleck yelled as the crowd cheered them. Sora and Natsu were waving to the crowd, but they were mostly waving to their girlfriends. Lyra and Yang were cheering and waving to them while Tsubasa, the rest of Team RWBY, and teams PGON, PRFT, and CFVY clapped and cheered.

" _So, you ready for this, Natsu?_ " Sora asked his partner in this match.

Natsu smirked and said, " _Hell yeah I am_." The two bumped fists and then they looked over and saw their opponents.

The first one was a boy with spiky green hair, green eyes, and wore a green shirt, light purple pants, a light purple jacket, and green sneakers. He also has a purple lizard tail with green spikes on it, which meant he was a Faunus.

The other was a girl with long dark pink hair that spread out and brown eyes. She wore a red and black sleeveless shirt, cargo skirt that was a yellowish green color, brown and yellow high heel boots, and a yellow sleeveless hoodie with white outlines, white shoulders, and a white hood. She also had a brown hat with pins on it, a brown pouch, a yellow wrist band and a silver puzzle piece necklace. She was also holding a stuffed black cat in her arms.

The SLNT members then looked up and saw their pictures and names which read 'Spike Greenheart' and 'Shiki Misaki' of Team VGSS of Shade.

Natsu then looked at Spike and said, " _Dude, you look kind of cool._ "

" _Thanks._ " Said Spike. " _So, you're Natsu of Team SLNT, huh?_ " Natsu then smiled and nodded yes at his question. He then said, " _Cool. Now I can defeat a person who pretends to like Faunus._ "

Natsu then asked, " _What are you talking about? I care about Faunus'. I was raised by a Faunus and I have a girlfriend who is also a Faunus_."

Spike then chuckled and said, " _Wow, what a pathetic lie. Being raised by a Faunus maybe, but Humans cannot date Faunus'._ "

" _It's true!_ " Natsu yelled as he clenched his fist.

Sora then said, " _Natsu, relax._ "

" _Hey, Sora._ " Shiki said catching Sora's attention. She then asked, " _Do you remember me? We lived in Destiny Island together._ "

Sora then remembered her and said, " _Oh yeah. Hey, Shiki._ "

Shiki then asked, " _So, are you still terrible with girls?_ "

Sora then said, " _No, I have a girlfriend_."

" _Yeah right._ " Shiki said as she laughed at Sora. " _There is no way you can get a girl._ "

" _Why you little bitch!_ " Yang said as she tried to jump the railing to beat the crap out of Shiki, but was held back by Octavia and Pyrrha. " _Let me go. I need to teach this bitch a lesson!_ "

Weiss then said, " _Yang, save for our fight._ "

The arena finished randomizing and Professor Oobleck said, " _The battle between Sora and Natsu of Team SLNT and Spike and Shiki of Team VGSS will begin in three…two…one!_ "

Natsu and Spike then charged at each other and fought each other and Sora ready himself as Shiki use her Puppet Semblance to use her stuffed cat to help her fight.

The headmasters, Ozpin of Beacon, Luna of Atlas, Eraqus of Haven, a man who dressed like a samurai with his long black haired tied behind his head, and a Faunus man with reptilian scales all over his body, yellow eyes, and a black robe who was the headmaster of Shade, were sitting in the cubical so that they can watch the fight.

Ozpin then asked, " _Are you sure you students can defeat my students, Mamba? Those two are very strong._ "

The man then looked at Ozpin and said in a hissing voice, " _I know perfectly will how strong Team SLNT is, but don't underestimate Team VGSS._ "

Eraqus then asked, " _Shouldn't we be focusing more on finding who infiltrate my academy_?"

" _We will_." Luna said as she handed Eraqus some popcorn. " _But right now, focus on the show_." Eraqus just rolled his eyes, took a hand full of popcorn and watched the show.

Natsu and Spike continued fighting with Natsu using his Fire Dragon semblance and Spike using his Gem Skin semblance. The two kept hitting each other and tried to do damage to each other. Spike's Gem Skin semblance made it extremely tough for Natsu to hit and because Natsu is so durable, he hasn't taken much damage either. Spike then turned his arms into crystal blades and slashed at Natsu a couple times.

Natsu then looked over and saw Sora wasn't doing so well either. Sora was having a hard time fighting the stuffed black cat that Shiki kept using her semblance on. He summoned Liongale to help him, but even he was struggling to hit the cat. On top of that, Shiki was very skilled in martial arts and kept hitting Sora, not even letting him get a chance to attack her. Needless to say, both Spike and Shiki were very strong opponents and their not even the strongest members of their team.

Sora and Natsu then got slammed into each other and their auras were in the yellow zone. The two then got up and started to formulate a plan. The two then agreed on something and charged at the VGSS members. Sora then summon Ryuugen to his side and the dragon breathed fire at Natsu. And Natsu, having the Fire Dragon semblance, ate the flames and went into Dragon Force mode.

Spike and Shiki tried to defend themselves with their semblances, but Natsu's strength manage to break through their defenses, letting Sora, Liongale, and Ryuugen attack them. The combination of Natsu's Dragon Force, Sora's summons and keyblade, both Spike and Shiki were sent flying and their auras went down to the red.

Professor Oobleck then said, " _And with that, Team SLNT moves to the Singles round!_ "

As the crowd cheered for them, Sora and Natsu high fived each other and did a victory dance. They then noticed their girlfriends ran towards them and hugged them for their victory.

" _You were awesome, babe._ " Said Yang.

" _Did you have any doubt?_ " Sora asked.

Yang then smirked and said, " _Of course not._ " The two then kissed and then noticed Shiki getting up from being knock out.

Shiki then saw Sora and Yang together and said, " _Wow. That's your girlfriend. I'm impressed._ " Yang then looked at her with a deathly stare, giving Shiki the signal saying 'Go away before I beat the crap out of you.'

Spike then noticed Natsu and Lyra hugging each other and said, " _So, you are dating a Faunus. I'm sorry for saying those things about you._ "

Natsu then put his thumb up and said, " _No problem._ "

* * *

Ten Minutes later

In the arena, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long were waiting for their opponents to arrive. Yang was stretching to get herself ready, while Weiss was thinking about what her older sister told her. She then saw Tsubasa waving to her and she smiled and waved back to him.

" _So, these two are from Atlas, huh?_ " Yang asked Weiss, who nodded at her. " _So, what should we expect?_ "

" _I don't know._ " Weiss replied. " _For all I know, they could be trained soldier or…_ " Then a rainbow came out of nowhere and it revealed an orange haired Faunus girl which a cat tail who was dressed like she's ready to go to a rave. She then stood next to her partner, who was a dark skin boy dress for a jazz club. Weiss then said, " _Or someone like them._ "

" _Hey, you._ " The jazz boy said catching the girl's attentions. " _Are you Weiss Schnee, right?_ "

" _Yes I am?_ " Weiss replied.

" _Cool, names Flint_." The jazz boy said. " _So you doing well in your family company?_ "

Weiss then said, " _Yes, everything is going okay there._ "

Flint then said, " _You know, my pops was doing well for himself too. Owned his own dust shop…till your father ran him out of business_."

Weiss then looked down in shame and said, "Oh, well I'm sorry."

Flint then said, " _Sure you are. You Schnees are always the same_."

" _Hey, back off_." Said Yang. " _She didn't do anything wrong_."

" _Jeez, you need to relax, blondie_." Said the Faunus girl as she rolled around in her roller skates.

" _What did you say?_ " Asked Yang.

The Faunus girl then said, " _You should try roller blading, its super fun. It'll probably be tough for you because you're, you know…top heavy._ "

Yang then looked down at her bust and asked, " _Excuse me?!_ "

Ruby then said, " _Oh, here we go._ "

The match then started and Flint used his trumpet weapon to create a sonic attack and push Yang back while Weiss used her glyphs to keep herself steady. The Faunus girl then rolled bladed to Yang while her partner yelled, " _Good luck, Neon._ "

A couple minutes later, Flint and Neon were gaining the upper hand on Weiss and Yang. Yang was trying to hit Neon, but she kept dodging and getting in her head by telling her that she was fat and she needs to go on a diet. Weiss was trying her best to fight Flint, but he kept pushing her back, even with his semblance that splits him into four of him, making his attacks much stronger.

As Weiss fell to the ground after an attack from Flint, she then heard Neon continuing insulting Yang. " _I'm not saying you should go diet. I'm saying you need to go on a diet."_

Yang then yelled, " _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ "

From the crowd, Tsubasa looked at Sora and asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

Sora then looked at him and said, " _I'm about to summon Behemoth and have him squish her if she doesn't stop insulting my girlfriend_."

Weiss then noticed Flint, ignoring her and getting ready to hit Yang with his quadruple attack. Weiss then pushed Flint into an exploding geysers and tried to knock him out, but she only manage to knock herself out, leaving Yang by herself.

" _Good Job, Flint!_ " Neon said as she skated to her partner. " _Don't worry about her. She's not that good and she's kind of annoying._ "

Yang, now having enough of Neon, clenched her fists and her eyes turned red. Tsubasa then said, " _Oh, she's pissed._ "

Lyra then said, " _She is so pissed_." Yang then screamed in rage and her hair glowed.

Natsu then said, " _Yep, she's pissed_."

Yang then charged at the two Atlas students and beat the absolute tar out of them. Flint used his semblance, but she closed the trumpet weapon and sent him flying. And because he was weakened from the geyser, he was knocked out pretty quick. Neon tried to get away, but Yang punched the ground making it shake, which made Neon lose her balance. Yang then punched Neon in the face sending her flying and knocking her out. Team RWBY is now going to move on to the Singles round.

* * *

An hour later

The headmasters that enjoyed a good show from the tournament, were waiting for someone important at Ozpin's office.

" _Is she coming?_ " Eraqus asked, clearly impatient.

" _Relax, Eraqus_." Said Luna. " _She'll be here when she gets here_."

Mamba then asked Ozpin, " _Are you sure she's the one?_ "

Ozpin then nodded and saw Pyrrha Nikos coming out of the elevator doors. He then smiled and said, " _Thank you for coming, Miss Nikos._ "

* * *

 **The chapter is done. I think you all know what's going to be next chapter. But for those who don't, you're gonna have to wait to see.**

 **Also, I said last chapter that Sarge from Red vs. Blue was the headmaster of Shade. But I had a better idea for the headmaster of Shade, that's where the OC, Mamba comes in. I made the changes about that last chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41; Four Maidens and One Misunderstanding**

* * *

Pyrrha was sitting in one of the chairs in Ozpin's office as him and the other three headmasters stood in front of her. Pyrrha was confused on why Ozpin would call only her to his office. But she kept her composer and waited for Ozpin to speak.

As Luna gave Pyrrha a cup of tea, Ozpin asked her, " _So, I heard you are the one moving to the singles, correct?_ "

Pyrrha then replied, " _Yes, Professor. It was Tucker's idea and Roxas and Sarah agreed that I was the better choice_."

" _Well, I expected nothing less from a person from Mistral._ " Said Headmaster Eraqus. " _It is a shame though that you didn't come to my academy._ "

Pyrrha then asked, " _So, why did you call me here?_ "

After taking a sip of his coffee, Ozpin asked, " _Have you heard about fairy tales?_ "

Pyrrha was confused at why he would asked her this, but she replied, " _Yes, I have._ "

Headmaster Luna then asked, " _Have you heard about the one about the Four Maidens?_ "

" _Of course_ " Pyrrha said as she put down her tea. " _It's my favorite fairy tale. It's about these old man who lives alone and almost never comes out. He then meets four woman in each season. One was a woman in a white and blue kimono who came in winter and was calm making him realize that he needs to relax. The second was a younger girl who came in spring and gave him a beautiful garden. Then in the summer, a third woman came and helped him enjoy the outside world. Finally, a woman came in fall and told him that he will never be alone. The old man turned out to be a wizard and gave each of the maidens' magical abilities because of the kindness they gave him."_

" _That's why we called you here._ " Said Ozpin.

These confused Pyrrha even more that the Four Maidens fairy tale was the reason they called her here. She then said, " _I…I don't understand._ "

Mamba then clarified, " _The four of us believe that you have the potential to be a great warrior and learn a new power that make you stronger._ "

" _Like a semblance?_ " Asked Pyrrha.

The four headmasters then said in unison, " _Like magic._ " That answer surprised at their answer.

Luna then said, " _The Four Maidens are not a fairy tale, sweetie. They're very much real._ "

Eraqus then got up and said, " _Please follow us._ " The four headmasters and Pyrrha have entered the elevator and headed to the basement area. The eight individuals then walked forward and Pyrrha saw something that made her stomach turn.

In front of them was a capsule hooked up to a machine, and inside was a woman with dark skin, brown hair and want looked like marks on her face. Ozpin then said, " _Pyrrha, meet Autumn, the current Fall Maiden._ "

Pyrrha then went up to the capsule and touched the glass. She then asked, " _Is she okay?_ "

" _Unfortunately, no_." Mamba replied. " _You see, Autumn was attack by a group that infiltrate Haven Academy and stole half of her magical power. She is still alive, but soon, the poor girl will die._ "

" _That's where you come in_." Said Luna. " _We want you to have the other half of her power, so that we can have a far fight against her_."

Pyrrha then asked, " _But, what'll happen to me if I accept this power._ "

" _We don't know._ " Eraqus replied. " _But, you're only option to stop this threat._ "

Ozpin then said, " _We will give you time to think about it. But do not tell anyone._ "

Pyrrha then asked, " _What do you mean_?"

Mamba then explained, " _This is classified information we are giving you. No one, not even Ozpin's assistant knows about this. Just us four headmasters._ "

Eraqus then added, " _Professor Goodwitch thinks that Autumn is still in the hospital in a coma. So it's best if she doesn't know what we're doing or any the students. Including your team._ "

Luna then showed Pyrrha a picture of Qrow and said, " _This is the only person outside of the headmasters that knows about Amber. If you have any questions, find him. Okay?_ "

Pyrrha had a lot information given to her and was still confused at the situation. She just simply nodded and saw Headmasters leave her to make her decision.

* * *

At the Vyatl Stadium

The Singles matches were about to begin. The crowd cheering and clapping as the first fight of the Singles round continued. It was Natsu Dragneel of Team SLNT vs. a red haired girl named Dew Gayl from Team NDGO (pronounced Indigo). Everyone cheered as Natsu and Dew who had a green outfit and a spear, went up against each other. While they were fighting, the rest of Team SLNT, and teams RWBY, except for Yang, PGON, PRFT and CTRZ, except for Trixie, were clapping for Natsu. Cinder was pretending to care, because inside she was angry at the fact that Sora chose Natsu to go to the singles except to go himself, because she want to see more of what he could do.

Natsu then delivered one final punch and knock out the Team NDGO girl, sending her aura to the red zone. Professor Oobleck then yelled, " _And with that, Natsu is the first to move on to the Triple Battle!_ "

Natsu then raised his arms in victory and heard the crowd cheer his name. Lyra then ran towards her boyfriend and gave him the biggest hug she could give him. She then said, " _You did it, Natsu!_ "

Natsu then grinned and asked, " _Did you have any doubts?_ "

Lyra then smiled and said, " _Not for a second_." The two then kissed and left the stadium for the next fight to commence.

Roxas then noticed Pyrrha was looking down and spaced out. He then asked, " _Are you okay, Pyrrha?_ "

" _Yes, I'm fine._ " Pyrrha lied as she had a smile on her face. " _I'm just nervous about my match, that's all_."

" _Okay_." Said Roxas. Pyrrha felt bad for lying to her partner, but she needed to listen to the headmaster and not let them know about the secret they told her.

Professor Port then said, " _All right, the second match of the Singles round will begin._ " Then Trixie and Yang entered the stadium and Yang gave Natsu a high five as he and Lyra went to the others.

Professor Oobleck then said, " _The second match is Trixie Lulamoon of Team CTRZ vs Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY!_ "

" _You can do it, Yang!_ " Yelled Sora

Ruby then yelled, " _Break a leg, sis!_ "

Yang and Trixie looked at each other and got themselves ready to fight. As the countdown ended, Yang and Trixie charged at each other, Trixie used her Copy Semblance to copy Sora's Summoning Semblance to summon her spear weapon. Both Yang and Trixie tried everything they could to hit each other but they kept dodging each other's attacks. Yang then got a little faster and manage to land some punches on Trixie, sending her aura to fall.

Trixie then heard the cheers of the crowd, most of them cheering her name, and because of her pride as a fighter, she realized that she wanted to give them a good show. Ryuto noticed this and rolled his eyes knowing that she was going to lose.

Trixie then thought herself, ' _Let's use cop boy's Enhancement first._ ' She then copied the semblance and kicked Yang a couple of times. ' _Then pinkie's Fire Dragon._ ' Her hands then caught on fire and punch her opponent with her enhanced fire punches. ' _And now Ryuto's Lightning Dragon._ ' Her fire fist was now covered in electricity and sent Yang back, causing her aura to drop to the yellow zone.

Everyone, except for the Beacon group, cheered Trixie's name and clapped for her. This made her very happy, because she absolutely loved the attention. She then noticed Yang's eyes turning red and her hair glowing. She then smirked and got herself ready.

Yang the punched Trixie repeatedly, sending Trixie back more and more with each punch. Trixie's aura was also in the yellow zone. But she didn't give up and she copied Yang's Semblance and charged at each other. The two punches collided with each other and made a small explosion. But because Trixie had the Enhancement Semblance, Yang fell to the ground and her aura fell to the red.

Professor Port then said, " _And with that, Trixie moves on to the Triple battle!_ " Both Sora and Team RWBY was disappointed that Yang had lost the battle.

Trixie then basked in the cheers of the crowd as she said, " _Thank you! The Great and Powerful Trixie is happy to put a show for you lovely people!_ "

Yang then got up and as disappointed at herself. Then in her head, she heard, ' _Break her leg._ ' Yang then held her head in pain as the voice continued. ' _She took away your chance to move Team RWBY to victory. Teach her a lesson by breaking her leg_.'

Trixie then looked over and saw her black haired friend with his red eyes. She then asked, " _Zeref?_ "

" _DO IT!_ " Zeref yelled as Yang eyes turn dark purple and she punched Trixie so hard in the leg that a loud snap was heard throughout the stadium. Trixie then fell to the ground and screamed in pain as everyone from the Beacon Group to even Ryuto was shocked at what they just saw. Cinder just smirk as everything went as planned. Zeref's eyes then turned black and he turned away.

" _MY LEG! OW, MY LEG!_ Trixie yelled as tears went down her face as she held her broken leg. Sora then noticed Cinder smiling and then he turned to notice that Yang's eyes were not the red color they get when she's angry. They were purple, which were darker than her normal eye color. This made him very suspicious.

" _Trixie! I'm coming!_ " Ryuto yelled as he jumped over the railing and ran over to his partner, who was still crying in pain.

Yang's eye went back to their lilac color and she looked in confusion. Trixie then asked, " _WHY DID SHE THAT!? WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME!?_ "

Yang then asked, " _What are you talking about? I didn't…_ " She then noticed the screen and saw a replay of her breaking Trixie's leg. The sight terrified her as she had no memory of doing that. " _Wait. I…I don't remember doing that. When did I do…?"_

" _Freeze!_ " Said one of Ironwood's robots said as a group of them surrounded her with their guns pointed at her. Yang was so scared and confused. She didn't what was going on or what made her do what she did. She then looked at her friends and they were just as confused as her. Sora on the hand was looking at Cinder and he was pissed.

" _WILL SOMEBODY HELP MY PARTNER?!_ " Ryuto yelled as the paramedics came and put Trixie on a gurney and took her to the hospital.

Cinder then got up and went over to her teammate, but she looked over. As she walked, her evil smirk grew bigger and bigger as she was one more step away from completing her plan.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy.**

 **In case you were wondering, Trixie and Ryuto had no idea that Yang breaking Trixie's leg was part of Cinder's plan. Proving that Cinder is just using them.**

 **Also I chose Dew Gayl of Team NDGO to fight Natsu because I had no idea who to make Natsu fight in the singles.**

 **What is going to happen to Yang know that she's framed? Will Pyrrha accept her destiny? What will Sora do knowing something is up with Cinder? Find out next chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42; Yang's Innocence

* * *

An hour after the fight between Trixie and Yang, Trixie was rushed to the hospital for immediate care of her leg. Yang and the rest of Team RWBY were in their room and General Ironwood was there and he was not happy.

" _Do you have any idea what you've done?_ " Ironwood said in angry tone of voice as Yang just looked down in shame. " _You broke Ms. Lulamoon's leg and sent the poor girl to the hospital._ "

" _I swear, I don't remember doing that._ " Said Yang. " _I didn't mean to…_ "

" _Silence!_ " Ironwood yelled as he raised his voice. But he manage to calm himself because all he was doing was scaring Yang. " _Regardless if you don't remember doing it, the whole world saw you break her leg. I want to believe you, I really do. But the evidence doesn't lie._ "

" _What's gonna happen now?_ " Asked Ruby.

General Ironwood sighed and said, " _Just keep her in the room until I can clear things up._ "

As General Ironwood left, Yang looked at her teammates and asked, " _Y…you guys believe me, right?_ "

" _Duh._ " Said Ruby.

Weiss then said, " _You might be hot-headed, but you are not ruthless._ "

Yang then looked at her partner who was sitting next to Weiss and asked, " _What about you, Blake?_ "

Blake didn't say anything. She just looked down, even looking at Yang. After a couple seconds of silence, she finally said, " _I want to believe you._ "

Ruby gasped at Blake's answer while Weiss was shocked and mad at the same time. But with Yang, tears started to form under her eyes seeing that her own partner doesn't believe her.

Weiss then asked, " _How could you say that? Yang would never lie to us_."

Blake then sighed and said, " _I had a friend before I met Lyra and Bon Bon. We've been friends ever since we were in the White Fang. He then started doing stuff that made me question him. He said everything was accident and that he was sorry. And then he killed my friend, Bon Bon, and not only destroyed my trust, but he ruined Lyra's life._ "

" _But Yang is nothing like that creep._ " Ruby said as she got up from the bed.

Blake then said, " _I know. Which is why I'm going to believe you, Yang. But I want you to look me right in the eye and say that you really don't remember what you did._ "

Yang then look and Blake right in eye with tears still trying to come down her face and said, " _I swear, I don't remember breaking Trixie's leg_."

With the combination of Yang holding back tears and her saying that, Blake then said, " _Okay, I believe._ "

They then saw Team SLNT coming into their room and they were really worried about Yang.

Sora then sat next to his girlfriend and asked her, " _Are you okay, Yang?_ "

" _No, I'm not._ " Said Yang. " _I did something so horrible and I don't remember doing it_."

" _Well, we believe you, Yang._ " Said Tsubasa.

" _Me too._ " Said Natsu.

Lyra then said, " _I believe you as well. Besides, Sora told us something interesting._ "

Team RWBY looked at Lyra in confusion. Blake then asked Sora, " _What is she talking about?_ "

Sora then said, " _While the whole thing with Yang breaking Trixie leg was happening, I noticed that Cinder was smiling at what happened._ "

" _Why?_ " Ruby asked in confusion. " _Trixie is her teammate. Why would she be smiling at her getting hurt?_ "

" _I don't know_." Said Sora. " _But I also noticed that Yang's eye were not the red color they get when she's angry. They were purple, and not her usual lilac color_."

Lyra then said, " _When Sora told us that, it got thinking maybe Yang was mind controlled_."

Team RWBY was not only shock at that conclusion, but they were also relieved to know that Yang was telling the truth.

" _That's not all_." Tsubasa said as he pulled out his scroll and showed it to the girls and it had Team CTRZ on it. " _I did some digging and it turns out, Cinder and her group are not members of the Haven Academy_."

Weiss then noticed a police symbol on his scroll and she asked, " _Why are you on the…?_ "

Tsubasa then sighed and said, " _Apparently, my team found out that I was a member of the Beacon Task Force_."

Ruby then asked in a shocked tone of voice, " _You're a cop?_ "

Blake then said, " _Okay, one surprise at a time. What do you mean they're not members of Haven?_ "

Tsubasa then got back on track and said, " _I mean that there are no records of them attending the academy. No training records. No date of births. Nothing._ " At that moment, Blake's heart shattered because yet again, another person she liked betrayed her.

Yang then said, " _But, something doesn't add up. Trixie was really crying when I punched and Ryuto looked pissed at what I did. And they didn't look like they were acting. Those were genuine reactions._ "

" _That also got me thinking about something else._ " Sora said as everyone looked at him. He then said, " _Guys, I think Cinder's using them._ "

After a couple minutes of talking Team SLNT and RWBY, except Yang, went into the hallway. Ruby then asked, " _So, what now_?"

Sora then said, " _Well, I'm gonna stay here with Yang. Even knowing that she was controlled, I'm worried._ "

Lyra then looked at Blake and asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

Blake then said, " _Yeah, I just need find Ryuto._ "

Lyra then put her and on her friend's shoulder and said, " _I'll go with you_."

Natsu then said, " _Tsubasa, Weiss, and I will go to the hospital to see Trixie and ask her some questions_."

Sora then looked at the RWBY leader and said, " _Ruby, I need you to go find to the stadium, because for some reason, I think Pyrrha's fight has something to do with what Cinder's doing._ " He then handed her a scroll. " _If something goes wrong, call us._ "

Ruby then nodded and ran to the stadium and everyone else went to their locations. As Sora was about to enter Team RWBY's room again, he noticed Qrow standing right behind him.

Sora then asked, " _How long were you there?_ "

Qrow then smirked and said " _The whole time. You know you doing something that might get you all killed, right_?"

Sora then sighed and said, "I know. But this is something I couldn't ignore. I mean I tried talking to General Ironwood, but he would listen."

" _You're reckless. Just like me when I was you age._ " Qrow said as he ruffled Sora's hair. He then asked, " _So, can I talk to my niece first?_ "

Sora then opened the door and Yang looked over and say her boyfriend and her uncle coming into the room. She then asked, " _What are doing here, Uncle Qrow?_ "

" _Just wanted to check up on ya._ " Said Qrow.

Sora then walked over to Yang and said, " _Qrow knows what we're doing._ "

Yang then chuckled and said, " _Of course he does_."

Qrow then said, " _So, what are you two gonna do_?"

Sora then said, " _Well, Yang is still under arrest, so she's not allowed to leave. And I kind of what to stay with her._ "

Qrow then smirked and said, " _Well, I'll leave you alone then._ "

As Qrow was about to leave, Yang said, " _I saw my mom._ "

Qrow then stopped, looked at his niece and asked, " _When?_ "

Yang then said, " _When I was the train fight some Neapolitan girl, I saw a woman that reminded me so much of her. She had black hair, wore red and black, and wielded a sword. But then again, I might have gone crazy on that train._ "

Sora then said, " _Yang, remember, I told you that I saw her when I fought that weird Faunus guy who killed Riku. And from Roxas, description of her, she might have been the one…_ "

" _…Who saved him from the White Fang?_ " Qrow said, making both Sora and Yang looked at him in confusion.

Yang then asked, " _How did you know that?_ "

" _You're not crazy, Yang._ " Qrow said as he turned to the two confused teenagers. " _That was your mom alright._ "

Both Sora and Yang were shock at what Qrow said to them. Sora then asked, " _How…how did you know that the person that save me, Yang, and Roxas was her?_ "

Qrow then smirked and said, " _I don't see my sister very often, but she does keep I touch, whenever she feels like it._ "

Yang then clenched her fist as she was angry at the fact that her uncle kept this from her. She then asked, " _Why didn't you tell me about that?_ "

Qrow then said, " _She's been busy with what she does, but she told me tell you something. She want you to know that she saved you, but don't expect that kindness again._ "

Sora then asked, " _What do you mean_?"

" _Raven's got a way to see the world that I don't agree with._ " Qrow said as she hand Yang a flash drive. " _That has the location of where Raven's been in the world. So if you're ready find her, use that_."

As Qrow left the room, Sora then looked at Yang, who was inspecting the flash drive, and said, " _Yang, are you going to find her?_ "

" _Someday._ " Yang replied as she put the flash drive down on the drawer, walk over to Sora, and wrapped her arms around her neck. " _But right now, I want to send time with you_."

Sora then smiled, put his hands on Yang's waist, and said, " _I thought you'd never ask_." The two of them then kissed, which was something Yang wanted to do to get her mind off of what she did and the information about her mother.

* * *

With Pyrrha

Pyrrha was sitting outside the academy looking at the tree's that were in fall season. She kept repeating all of the information that the headmasters gave her and she was scared because if she accepted the power, then what will happen to her. As she looked up, she saw her team looking at her and they were worried.

Roxas then asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

Pyrrha then replied, " _Yes, I'm fine_."

" _Stop lying_." Said Tucker. " _You've been like this ever since you had a talk with the headmasters_."

Sarah then added, " _We just want to know why you're acting like this_."

Pyrrha, know that she is not allowed to talk about what the headmasters told her, said, " _The headmasters have made my destiny_."

Roxas then asked, " _What destiny?_ "

Pyrrha then said, " _They want me to do something that'll benefit me and everyone at the school, but I don't know if I can do it_."

Tucker then walked over to Pyrrha, hugged her and said, " _I don't know what you're talking about, but I know you can do it. The Pyrrha Nikos we know would never back down from something like 'destiny'._ "

Pyrrha then said, " _Tucker._ "

" _Do what you think is right._ " The PRFT leader said, " _And no matter what you chose, we're with you till the end_."

Pyrrha then looked over and saw Roxas putting his thumb up in agreement with a smile on his face and Sarah smiling and nodding her head yes to what Tucker said. She then had tears and a smile on her face and said, " _Thank you._ "

Tucker and Pyrrha then let go of each from the hug and Tucker said, " _Now go, you got a fight to win._ "

* * *

With Ryuto

" _AAAAAGH!_ " Ryuto screamed as he repeatedly punched a wall with his Lightning Dragon charged fist. It was clear as day that he was furious. His partner is in the hospital and it was because of Zeref. But the worst part of it, Cinder told him to do it, which made him even more furious.

" _Ryuto_." Said Blake, causing him to look over and see her. He then looked away because he could hear Lyra's breathing, making him think that Blake knows about him not being a Haven Student. She then said, " _I know everything. But I also know that Cinder planned to attack on you friend_."

Ryuto then asked, " _You know why I work for her_?" Blake was confused, but she still had feelings for him, so she let him explain. " _Cinder saved my life._ "

* * *

Flashback

" _Alright, the treasure should be somewhere around here_." Ryuto said as he looked at the map he was holing. In the flashback, Ryuto was wearing his normal attire, but was also wearing a dark brown jacket. He was walking around a weird temple trying to find some treasure that he can collect.

He then saw a crystal orb with gold around the bottom. Ryuto smiled, knowing that it was the treasure he was searching for. He then went towards in and grabbed, but then realize that it was booby trapped, causing the temple to collapse. He then ran to the way out and while he was doing that he was shooting down the falling rocks with his lightning attacks. But there was one that was so big that Ryuto's lightning could stop it. Then a fire ball came out of nowhere and Ryuto saw a younger version of Cinder with shorter hair. He then ran towards her and the two found the exit and got out of before the temple fully collapsed.

Ryuto, relived that he made it, looked at Cinder and asked, " _Why did you help me? Who are you?_ "

Cinder then smirked and said, " _I'm someone who can help you."_

* * *

Back to the Present

" _Ever since that day, I sore my loyalty to her._ "Ryuto said as Blake listened. Then Ryuto punched the wall again, this time, with tears coming down his face. " _I killed people for her. I risked my life for her. I stole information for her. I'm working with a group that I've despised since the day I met them for her._ "

Blake then asked, " _You didn't know about Trixie getting hurt, did you?_ "

Ryuto then said, " _I couldn't believe that she planned that. I really thought she cared about us_." Blake then felt terrible because when he said that, it made her think of Adam and how he betrayed her. Ryuto then turned to Blake and said, " _I know you probably hate me for telling you that. But believe me when I say that when I met you, I felt like a different person."_

Blake then said, " _Ryuto._ "

" _I'm sorry, Blake. I didn't mean to…_ " Ryuto said, but was stop by a kiss from Blake.

Blake, knowing the information Ryuto told her, she knew that he was just being manipulated. She then removed her lips from his and said, " _You can still redeem yourself. Help us stop her_."

Ryuto then thought about it, and he came to the conclusion that he cared about Blake more than Cinder. So, he nodded and was about to leave, but stopped by members of the White Fang. He then said, " _What the hell? What are you doing here?_ "

" _My orders._ " Said a man in the White Fang crowd, who moved away to let the man through. The sight made Blake terrified for her life and Lyra, who was still hiding, angry. The man in question was Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang.

" _Adam_?" Blake said as she stepped back.

Adam then smiled and said, " _It's been a while, Blake. And Ryuto, you can leave everything to me. I need to bring Blake back home._ "

Ryuto then activated his Lightning Dragon Semblance and said, " _No._ "

Adam then asked, " _What do you mean? Aren't you loyal to Cinder, who made a deal with…?_ " He was then stopped by Lyra, who ran towards him and almost killed him if he didn't dodge. And from the look on her face, she wanted to kill him. Adam then laughed and asked, " _Oh, Lyra Heartstrings, right?_ "

Lyra then replied, " _Yeah, it's been a while._ "

" _I guess it has._ " Adam said as he snapped his fingers, signaling his men to shoot. Lyra, Blake, and Ryuto were in a fight against the White Fang.

* * *

With Trixie

Trixie was still in the hospital bed, with her leg still broken and tears coming down her face. But they weren't tears of pain, they were tears of betray. The fact that Cinder planned for her leg to be broken made her beyond upset. She was loyal to her and she did that to her. She then remembered the day they met.

* * *

Flashback

The younger version of Trixie, who wore a light blue shirt, lavender pants, a light blue jacket, and blue high heels, was crying at the scene of what she saw. She just witnessed her parents getting torn apart by a pack an Ursa Grimm. But because she doesn't any healing semblance, because she had never seen one, all she could do was watch as her parents slowly die right in front of her. She then looked up and saw both Cinder and Ryuto walk up to her.

" _Please, go away!_ " Trixie yelled as she back away from them.

Cinder then said, " _Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. What happened?"_

Trixie then continued to cry as she said, " _My parent were killed by Ursas. So, many Ursas._ "

Both Cinder and Ryuto looked over at the corpse of Trixie's parents. Ryuto then asked Cinder, " _Those are the famous Lulamoon Semblance magicians?_ "

" _And you're their daughter?_ " Cinder asked Trixie as she moved closer to her. She then asked, " _What's your name?_ "

She then said, " _Tr…Trixie._ "

Cinder then smiled and said, " _It's nice to meet you, Trixie._ "

* * *

Back to the Present

The more she thought about her past, the more Trixie wanted to cry. She then asked herself, " _Cinder, why? I thought you cared about me._ " She then laid on the hospital bed and cried into her pillow, unaware that Natsu, Tsubasa, and Weiss was spying on her.

" _Man, I feel bad for her._ " Said Natsu.

" _I don't blame her." Said Weiss. "She was betrayed by someone she thought she could trust._ "

Tsubasa then looked out the window of the hospital and said, " _Um, guys. We have a problem._ " Natsu and Weiss then looked over and saw what he was talking about. They saw Grimms in the city attacking people. Some of them were the mutated Grimm they fought on Merlot's Island.

" _Mutated Grimms?_ " Natsu said in complete shock. " _I thought Sora destroyed the last of the serum._ "

" _Cinder must've had some left over._ " Said Tsubasa.

Weiss then said, " _Well, we have to help the people down there._ " Natsu and Tsubasa nodded and all three of them went outside to fight the Grimms.

* * *

With Ruby

Ruby made it to the Vyatl Stadium and tried to find Cinder and stop her from doing whatever she was planning to do. She was then stop by Zeref. When he saw Ruby right in front of him, Zeref started to cry.

" _Who are you?_ " Asked Ruby.

Zeref then smiled as he was crying and said, " _I'm Zeref. It's nice to finally meet you, Ruby._ "

Ruby was stunned that Zeref knew her name. She then asked, " _How did you know my name?_ "

Zeref ignored her question, and wiped the tears from his eye. He then said, " _I'm sorry it has to be this way, but…_ " He then opened his eyes to reveal his red eyes. " _…it's time for you to die._ "

Ruby reached for her scythe, but realized that she left it in her locker. Zeref then fired his Instant Death Semblance at her, but thanks to her speed she dodge.

In the actual stadium, the fight between Pyrrha and Penny was about to begin, the audience unaware of what was happening. Cinder was in the crowd watching her scroll and saw the White Fang vs. Lyra, Blake, and Ryuto, Trixie still in the hospital while Natsu, Tsubasa and Weiss went down to fight the Grimm, Ruby fighting Zeref, and Sora and Yang still together. She then smiled knowing that everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of the story and stuff is about to go down. I mean Adam and the White Fang are there, the mutated Grimm are back, and teams SLNT and RWBY are still clueless as to what Cinder is planning. What is Cinder's goal? Find out next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43; The Invasion Starts**

* * *

In the stadium, Pyrrha and Penny continued to attack each other to make sure that their teams make it to the finals which was going to be either Natsu vs. Pyrrha or Natsu vs. Penny, unaware that Ruby and Zeref were having their own fight. Ruby was trying to find Cinder and stop her from doing her plan, but she couldn't past Zeref. But something was up with her opponent. Every time he attacked with his semblance, he missed on propose. It was like he didn't want to kill her, but why? Ruby then hide behind a pillar and called Sora.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Penny were still fighting with the crowd cheering them on. Penny attacking her with her stringed blades and Pyrrha pushing them back with her Polarity Semblance. The rest of Team TPZS were sitting in the crowd and they were worried because they knew that Penny was a robot and if Pyrrha did something with her semblance then Penny will be destroyed. Pyrrha then charged at Penny with her weapons but they clashed with Penny's blades.

Penny then used her five blades and attacked Pyrrha, but Pyrrha used her semblance to push them back. The force from her semblance cause Penny to freeze up and as the strings flew back behind Penny, they tied around Penny's waist and arm.

" _PENNY!_ " Taylor screamed as her and her team realized what Pyrrha had done. The iron strings that around Penny sliced right through her. When Pyrrha saw what happened, her heart was shattered and didn't know that Penny was a robot and her semblance would kill her. As Penny's robotic corpse laid on the stadium floor and sparking, she look at her team running towards her and her eye then shut down as she died from what happened.

Because of Ruby's call, Sora and Yang manage to make it to the stadium. The reason why Yang was with him was because she wanted to help in any way she could and Sora, knowing that she would say no, he let her come with her. When they got to the stadium, Sora fell on his knees and Yang held her face in disbelief.

Ruby went outside and saw Penny dead in the stadium. She then fell to her knees and started crying. " _Penny._ " She said as tears fell from her face. When Zeref came out and saw Ruby crying, his eyes turned back to his black color and he left her alone.

Everyone then noticed that the video feed was still going. Then a voice came from the screen. " _So, this is what the great Beacon Academy does?_ "

" _Cinder._ " Sora said as he got up and look at the screen with anger in his eyes.

* * *

In Vale

Cinder was standing on one of the buildings of Vale and continued talking in her scroll. " _First, Yang Xiao Long broke an innocent girl's leg and know, the warrior, Pyrrha Nikos, killed a robot of Atlas. But don't worry once were done here, no one will remember Beacon at all._ " She then handed her scroll to a mysterious man standing next to her who was in a black trench coat with the hood up. She then smiled and said, " _Record the whole thing._ "

" _Yes, Cinder._ " The man said as he held the scroll and recorded the Grimms charging into the Vale. Many soldiers tried to fight them off, but was killed by the group of Grimm coming into the City.

* * *

On an Atlas Military ship

The Neapolitan girl from the train was on the ship with the corpses of many soldier that were on the ship. She was holding Torchwick's cap and cane and opened one of the cell doors, holding Roman.

Torchwick smiled and said, " _It's good to see you, Neo. I guess it's time?_ " Neo just nodded, making Torchwick smile grow bigger. He then went to the control pad of the ship and pushed a button.

* * *

In Vale

As the soldier and Atlas robots shot the Grimms, the robot face glowed red and they started shooting the soldiers. Many people were shocked at what was happening.

Both regular Grimms and Mutated Grimms have entered Vale and started ripping people apart. The White Fang were shooting down people as they tried to run away and exploded buildings with high powered dust weapons. And now, the Atlas robots that were supposed to be on their side was also turning on them.

Fortunately, Natsu, Tsubasa and Weiss manage to find some people and lead them to safety. Natsu punched most of them, engulfing them in flames and breathed fire at the Mutated Grimms because he remembered that most of them explode if you kill them. He was distracting them so that Weiss and Tsubasa can lead the people to a safe place.

* * *

At the Vyatl Stadium

Pyrrha was still in the middle of the stadium, still in shock at what she had done to Penny. Unaware that a new type of Grimm, which looked like a Griffon, broke the force field of the stadium and landed in front of Pyrrha.

" _PYRRHA, MOVE!_ " Tucker yelled as he and Roxas jumped over the railing to help her. But Pyrrha was still petrified at what she did. As the Grimm was about to eat her, it was attacked by Liongale. Pyrrha then looked over and saw walking towards her.

" _Sora, I…I didn't mean to…_ " Pyrrha tried to say, but was stopped by a slap in the face by Sora. She was in shock at what he did.

" _What the hell do you think you're doing?_ " Asked Sora. " _This was all Cinder's fault. Not yours. So stop crying and help as_."

Pyrrha realizing that Sora was right, she nodded and got back up. General Ironwood then went outside and saw the students, including Yang, who was supposed to be in her room. He decided to help them out by sending all of them their weapons to them so that they can fight.

* * *

With Lyra and Ryuto

" _So, did Cinder tell you about this?_ " Lyra asked Ryuto as she knocked out a couple White Fang members.

Ryuto then said as he electrocuted some White Fang members, " _I had no idea that this was her plan. Look out._ " He then shot a lightning bolt at Lyra's direction, hitting a White Fang member that was about to hit her.

Lyra then said, " _Thanks. I can see why Blake likes you._ "

Ryuto then looked around and asked, " _Wait, where is Blake?_ "

* * *

With Blake

As she walked around she noticed a burning building and a bunch of dead humans. She then walked into the building, and saw that her suspicions were correct. Adam was in the burning building and he just finished killing an innocent person. He then looked over his shoulder, making her immediately hide.

" _Come on, Blake._ " Said Adam. " _You know you can't hide from me. Your old friend._ "

Blake then asked, " _Why are you doing this?_ "

Adam then replied, " _A year ago, you and I were going to change the world. We were going to finally put the humans down for what they_ _done to us. But because of that human you met, she took you away from me._ "

Blake then cried and said, " _I left because you killed her. She didn't deserve to die. She was a good person._ "

Adam then said, " _She died the day she met you. Don't you get it? This is all your fault. The reason why everyone is dying and the reason why your friends are fighting for their lives is because you left the White Fang._ "

" _Shut up._ " Blake said as she clenched her weapon.

" _And let me tell you something._ " Said Adam. " _If I see your other Faunus friend, she is going to die by my hands and it'll be your fault!_ " Blake then came out of hiding and clashed swords with Adam with anger in her face.

* * *

At the Vyatl Stadium

As the Beacon group and the other students from the other three academies fought the Grimms, Sora touched his earpiece and said, " _Tsubasa, what's going on?_ "

" _It's bad._ " Said Tsubasa in the earpiece. " _The mutated Grimms are back and their killing people with the normal Grimms. And the Atlas Robots have turn against us._ "

Sora then asked in his ear piece, " _Lyra is everything okay on your part?"_

" _The White Fang are here too and they are only killing humans._ " Lyra said in Sora's ear piece. " _Also, Blake is gone. I'm going to try to find her_."

Sora then looked over to his girlfriend and said, " _Yang, I need your help_."

Yang then ran over to Sora and asked, " _Is everything okay? How's Blake?_ "

" _That's what I need help with._ " Said Sora. _"I need you to go and find her_."

Yang then nodded and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and said, " _Be careful, Sora_."

Sora then smiled and said, " _You too_."

* * *

With Cinder

As Cinder stood on the building with the cloaked man holding the scroll, she smiled at the sight of her planning almost being complete. All that was missing from her plan was the rest of the Fall Maiden's power and Sora King joining her.

* * *

 **Here is the chapter. The next chapter is going to be the continuation of invasion. What will happen? I think you already know. But if you don't, wait till next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44; Death**

* * *

The city of Vale was in total chaos. The Grimms were tearing people apart. Dr. Merlot's Mutated Grimms have returned and killing people. The White Fang are causing destruction to innocent people. And the Atlas Military Robots have turned against the people their supposed to protect. Even with the Beacon Group and other academy students trying to fight the Grimms and robots, more and more keep coming.

With the Beacon Group, Ruby, Weiss, Natsu, Tsubasa and teams PGON, PRFT, and CFVY were with the other academy students fighting of the monsters while Sora hopped on one of the flying pods and took off to stop the airship commanding the robots and Yang went off to find Blake and the others. Even the professors went to help the students, but even they were struggling.

The Headmasters then walked out of the academy and they watched as their students fighting and protecting the people. They were very proud of them, but they had an important task to complete.

Ozpin then approached Team PRFT as they were fighting and asked Tucker, " _Is everyone here?_ "

" _No, sir_." Tucker replied. " _Sora went to the airships to stop the robots communications, Yang went to go find Blake and Lyra, and I have no idea where Cinder and her team is_."

A Grimm tried to attack Eraqus, but he noticed it and as fast as lightning, sliced the Grimm with his jet black sword. He then said, " _Ozpin, we have to hurry._ "

Ozpin then nodded and looked at Pyrrha. He then said, " _Ms. Nikos, it's time._ "

Pyrrha then said, " _I can't leave. I have to help the others_."

" _I know, dear. But we to go now_." Luna said as she pushed Grimm back with her semblance.

Tucker then said, " _Pyrrha, go with them. We got this_."

Pyrrha then looked at Tucker and said, " _I can't. I don't want to leave you. I can't just…_ "

Tucker then stopped her by kissing her lips, catching the red headed warrior of guard. He then removed himself from Pyrrha and said, " _Go. That's an order._ " Pyrrha then nodded and went with the headmasters while crying at the fact that she might never see them again.

Tucker then turned and saw one of Atlas' giant mechs fighting and that was the enemy they were having the most trouble with. It had a lot of armor on it, so the only way to destroy it is to explode it and unfortunately, Natsu was getting exhausted from fighting and Yang was nowhere to be found. So, he knew what he had to do. He decided if they couldn't destroy it, then take control of it.

Tucker then charged at the robots and Grimms and started tearing them apart with is blade and shooting them with his pistol. As the mech detected him and tried to attack, he dodge and jumped on top the robot and jammed his blade into its head. He then activate the dust in the blade causing it to take for control of the mech. He then caused the mech to smash the other robots into pieces and killed the Grimms.

" _All right, Tucker!_ " Roxas cheered.

" _Whoo Hoo!_ " Said Sarah. Tucker then put his thumb up and continued to control the mech.

* * *

On the air ship

Sora had made it to the airship and looked around to find whoever was controlling the robots. He then saw Neo, twirling her umbrella, clearly waiting for him.

Sora then summoned his keyblade and asked, " _Let me guess, Torchwick?_ " Neo just simple nodded yes. " _Not much of a talker, huh? Good._ "

Both Sora and Neo charged at each other and clashed their weapons. Torchwick then looked at the monitor on the ship to see them fighting and smiled because in his mind, Neo is going to win. He then noticed another monitor that Tucker was controlling the mech. He then said, " _Oh, this will not do at all._ "

* * *

With the students

As Tucker continued to fight the giant mech, everyone kept on fighting, but cheered him on at the same time. Then giant mech's eyes then started glowing red. Tucker was confused at what was going on. The mech then said, " _Self-destruct sequence initiated._ " Everyone including Tucker were shocked as the mech began its count down.

" _Tucker, Get out of there!_ " Roxas Yelled to his leader.

As Tucker tried to get off, he realized if he does, everyone won't have time to fight. So, instead of jumping off, he made the robot walk away from the group, shocking the others, but worrying Roxas and Sarah.

" _What are you doing?!_ " Roxas yelled as he tried to run towards him but was held back by Weiss and Tsubasa. He tried to struggle, but he couldn't as he kept yelling, " _Tucker! Stop! Please get of that thing!_ "

Tucker then looked back and saw Roxas trying to get to him and Sarah crying in the sight of her leader/partner leaving. He then smiled as he thought of the good times he had with them. Training them to be great warriors, having fun with them on their missions together, helping them with Dr. Merlot's Island, and finally he thought of Pyrrha. He kissed her once and he would be able to see her again. He then said to himself, " _Thank you._ "

The mech then exploded with Tucker still on it and everyone looked in horror as they saw the flames of the explosion grow.

" _TUCKER!_ " Roxas screamed as he finally got out of the grip of his sister and friend and fell to his knees and started screaming and crying. All Sarah could do was cry.

* * *

With Sora

As Sora continued to clash with Neo, Torchwick left the cockpit and walked towards them. He then said, " _So, you're here again._ "

Sora then noticed Torchwick and asked, " _Why are you here? I thought you were in jail_."

" _I was._ " Torchwick said as he twirled his can around. " _I have thank you for getting rid of that traitor, Riku.._ "

Sora was confused because then asked, " _What are you talking about? Riku was killed by…"_

" _Oh, shush yourself._ " Torchwick said as he shot a bullet from his can and hit Sora in the shoulder, allowing Neo to kick him in the face and made him fall. Sora managed to catch the airship with his keyblade. Torchwick then smiled and said, " _Well, it was nice knowing you._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _I guess you forgot what happens when I bleed_." He then summoned Ryuugen and the dragon creature attacked Roman and Neo. Sora then got back on the airship and pushed a button on Neo's umbrella, causing it to open up and sending Neo flying.

Roman then tried to catch her and said, " _Neo!_ " He then looked at Sora and Ryuugen in anger and said, "You think that just because you a good guy that you can win? Wrong. Good people are destined to die while people like me who lie, cheat, and kill are destined to survi…"

A Griffon Grimm then landed behind him and ate Torchwick, shocking Sora. The Grimm then roared after its meal and charged at Sora but was stopped by Ryuugen's flames. Sora then went into the airship and went to the controls to stop the robots. He couldn't do anything because Torchwick somehow rigged it to not return the robots to the good side. He then decided to land the ship to the others to find Ironwood to see if he could do something about it.

* * *

With Blake

Blake and Adam were clashing their weapons as they were in a burning building. Because Blake was trained by Adam in her days in the White Fang, Adam knew all of her tactics and has bested her. He then kicked her in the gut, sending her flying and landing on the ground. Adam then walked over to her and pointed his blade at her throat.

Adam then smirked and said, " _Don't worry, darling. I'm not going to kill you. But what I am going to do is kill you little friend, Lyra. In fact, I'm going to kill all of you Beacon friends and it'll be all you fault."_

" _Please, leave them out of this_." Blake begged as she tried to get up but was stopped by Adam foot on her arm.

" _Blake! Blake, where are you?_ " Yelled a person causing Adam and Blake to look and see Yang trying to find Blake.

Adam then smirked, moved his sword to Blake's side, and said, " _You shouldn't have left me, Blake._ " He then stabbed Blake, causing her to scream in pain and Yang looked to see Adam's sword inside of Blake.

Yang then got angry and yelled, " _Get away from her!_ " Blake tried to tell her to stop, but Yang's eye went red as she charged to get ready to punch Adam. Adam them held his sword and as Yang got close to him, he sliced off her right arm and knocking her out. She then landed next to Blake as she looked at her and started to tear up.

" _Yang…No._ " Blake said as she moved towards her blonde partner as Adam went towards her and was getting ready to finish Yang off. Blake then looked at Adam and begged him, " _Please. Don't hurt her. I'll do anything._ "

Adam then said, " _You belong to me, Blake. No one else._ " As he was about to stab Yang, he was stopped be Lyra blocking him with her spear. As Lyra was in front of him, he then laughed and asked, "So, you came?"

" _Stay away from my friends you bastard!_ " Lyra said with anger on her face as she got ready to attack. As Adam and Lyra clashed, Blake tried to get up and help, but her side was still hurting. She then looked at the unconscious partner and continued to protect her.

Adam then said, " _Why do you keep getting in my way? Blake is mine. She is my friend. A member of the White Fang. And more importantly, a Faunus._ "

" _Shut up!_ " Lyra yelled as she kicked Adam away from her. " _You talking about her like she's your property. She doesn't belong to you. She is a person who can do whatever the hell she wants_."

Adam then yelled in angry, " _You and that human took her away from me_!"

" _No!_ " Lyra said as she twirled her spear around to block his attack. " _She left you because you killed our friend_."

Adam then smirked and slashed at her with all his force and sliced right through her spear, completely destroying it. He then punched her and sent her back into a wall. He then yelled, " _HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?! BLAKE IS MINE!"_

As he kept punching Lyra, bruising her face and making her bleed from her nose. Blake then yelled, " _LYRA! ADAM, PLEASE STOP!_ "

He then grabbed Lyra's horn and snapped it off her head. She then fell to the ground and started coughing up blood. He then held his blade to her throat and said, " _Say hi to Bon Bon for me._ " As he was about to kill Lyra, he was hit by a lightning bolt. The force from the lightning bolt caused his mask to fall to the ground.

Ryuto then came into the burning building, covered in electricity, and said, " _I've been wanting to do this for a long time_."

Adam then looked up with his red eyes and asked, " _Ryuto? What are you doing here? You're an ally._ "

" _I was never your ally, Adam._ " Ryuto said as she shot lightning at Adam, causing him to be stopped in his place. He then looked at Lyra and Blake and said, " _Take blondie and go_."

" _What about you?_ " Asked Lyra.

Ryuto then said, " _Just go._ "

Lyra then got up, went over to Blake and Yang and tried to help them up. But, Adam managed to get out of the electricity and kick Ryuto back. He then grabbed his sword and yelled, " _STAY AWAY FROM MY BLAKE!_ "Lyra then turned and saw Adam charge towards them and was ready to stab Lyra's head, but she used her Levitation Semblance to block the blade with piece of the broken wall.

Lyra then grabbed Blake's Gambol Shroud and decided to put an end to Adam once and for all. She then dodge a slash from Adam and stabbed him with Blake's weapon. Adam then coughed up blood as Lyra pulled the weapon from his body. He then tried to attack Lyra again, but was stuck by Ryuto's lightning, causing him to drop his weapon. Adam now fell to the ground.

Lyra then looked at Adam as he was struggling to get back up. She then started to cry as she stabbed him in the gut over and over again as she yelled, " _THIS IS FOR ALL THE HUMANS YOU KILLED! THIS IS FOR RUINING BLAKE'S LIFE. AND THIS IS FOR KILLING BON BON!"_

Blake then held her and said, " _Stop, Lyra! He's dead! It's over!_ "

Lyra then dropped Gambol Shroud and looked at what she had done. She hated Adam for what he did, but she never thought she would kill him. She then asked, " _What…what have I done? I didn't want to…_ "

Blake then held her friend closer to her as the two cried. She then said, " _It's okay, Lyra. He won't hurt anyone anymore._ " As Lyra continued to cry into her friend's chest, Blake looked at Adam's dead body and thought to herself, ' _Good riddance._ '

* * *

With Pyrrha and the Headmaster

As Pyrrha and all of the headmasters exited the elevator to the basement, they headed to the pods to transfer the other half of the Fall Maiden's power into Pyrrha, but they noticed something was wrong. Amber was still in the pod, but with an arrow in her chest.

" _What?_ " Asked Eraqus.

Luna then went over, opened the pod, and checked her neck for a pulse. She then said, " _She's dead._ "

Pyrrha then asked, " _What? Did someone know about this?_ "

" _I did._ " Said a woman behind everyone and it turned out to be Cinder with her eyes glowing.

" _So, you're the one who took the first half of the Fall Maiden's power._ " Said Mamba.

Eraqus then said, " _And you're the one who infiltrated my school._ "

Cinder then shot a giant wave of fire at them, but was stopped by a force field created by Professor Ozpin. He then said, " _Headmasters! Take Ms. Nikos and go!_ "

Pyrrha tried to say something but Luna stopped her and said, " _Do what he says, Pyrrha_."Both the head masters and Pyrrha left Ozpin by himself to fight Cinder Fall on his own.

* * *

 **Here is the chapter and like the chapter states, there is a lot of deaths in this chapter. The next chapter will be Sora using his fifth summon and we'll see how strong that summon is. How strong is it? Find out next chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45; Sora's Fifth Summon**

* * *

It took a little while, but Neo manage to land safely on the ground after Sora opened her umbrella and sent her flying. As she landed, she looked at the sky looking for the airship. She wasn't too worried because she knew that Torchwick can take care of himself.

She then pulled out her scroll and texted Torchwick, ' _Hey, Roman. I landed on the ground okay. Did you beat up that kid yet?_ ' After a couple seconds of now response, Neo just roll her eyes because in her mind he's still fighting, not knowing that Roman is dead. She then texted again, ' _Okay, this isn't funny. Respond please_ ' and again, nothing.

Neo then started to get worried. She then texted Roman again, ' _Come on, you asshole. Tell me that you're okay._ ' After a third time of no response, she started to cry, but she kept texting, ' _ROMAN?!_ _PLEASE, RESPOND!_ ' Tears then started to roll down her face as she fell to her knees and kept texting him. She then saw the airship and followed it to see if Roman is okay.

* * *

With the Beacon Group

Sora managed to land the airship right next to the Beacon. He then got out and saw General Ironwood. He then said, " _General._ "

Ironwood then looked over and saw Sora running towards him. He then asked, " _Mr. King, are you alright?_ "

"Yes, sir." Sora replied. "I brought the airship that was controlling the robots. I tried to turn it off, but Torchwick did something to jam it."

Ironwood then asked, "Where is Torchwick?"

Sora then hesitated a little bit, but he answered his question. "He…got eaten." When he said that, he was unaware that Neo heard him. The tears on her face started to come down much faster and she ran away from them before she was noticed.

Ironwood then sighed and said, "Just go to the other students. I'll take care of the transmission to the robots." Sora then nodded and went to see the other students. But as he went to them, he was not prepared for what he was about to see.

Sora saw many of the students injured from the Grimms, White Fang, and/or Robots. He saw his girlfriend, Yang, with her right arm cut off and is still unconscious while Ruby was holding her left hand. He then saw Natsu and Tsubasa standing around Lyra, who was missing a horn, and was getting healed by Sarah and was with Blake and Ryuto. He also saw teams PGON, CFVY, and many other students bandaged up from their injuries.

Coco then noticed Sora looking around and went over to him. She then hugged him and asked, " _Sora, are you okay?_ "

" _Yeah, I'm fine_." Sora said as he hugged Coco back. He then asked, " _What the hell happened?"_

Coco then let go of Sora and said, " _We've been holding off the Robots and the Grimms, but there were so many of them. And from what I heard, Yang, Blake, Lyra and Ryuto were fighting the leader of the White Fang and won_."

Sora then looked over at Ryuto, who was helping Sarah by tending Blake's stab wound, and smiled knowing that he is on their side. He then looked around and asked, " _Wait. Where's Tucker?_ "

Coco then hesitated in telling him and avoided making eye contact with him. He then looked over and saw Roxas holding one of Tucker's cyan gauntlets while Weiss was with him, trying to comfort him. He then put two and two together and figured out that Lavernius Tucker is dead.

Then a loud roar was heard throughout, catching everyone's attention. Everyone then looked up and saw a giant Grimm Dragon flying towards the school.

Natsu then asked, " _What the hell kind of Grimm is that?_ "

" _I don't know._ " Said Tsubasa. " _But whatever it is, it's heading towards Beacon Academy._ "

Sarah then finished wrapping Lyra's head in bandages and said, " _I'm sorry. I wasn't able to regenerate your horn._ "

Lyra smiled at her and said, " _Don't worry about it. You healed my other wounds and that's a plus in my book._ "

Sora then walked over to Yang and kneeled down to her. Ruby then said, " _She's gonna be okay, right?_ "

Sora then said, " _She's Yang. She'll survive._ " He then got up, looked at the Beacon Tower, and was angry knowing that Cinder was the cause of all of this.

Ruby then noticed Sora walking forward and asked, " _Where are you going?_ "

Sora then summoned his Rainfell keyblade and said, " _I'm ending this._ " He then sprinted forwards towards the academy and the rest of Team SLNT noticed it and decided to go help.

" _Sora, wait up!_ " Natsu yelled as he ran towards Sora. " _I want to kick the crap out of Cinder too!_ "

Tsubasa then got up but was stopped by Weiss. She then said, " _Tsubasa, don't do this. You don't know how strong she is._ "

Tsubasa then said, " _I know. But we have to at least try something._ "

Weiss then teared up a little as she kissed Tsubasa on the lips. She then removed herself from him and said, " _Please, be careful._ "

Tsubasa then smiled and said, " _I promise._ " He then ran towards Sora and Natsu charging at the school.

Blake then noticed Lyra getting up and asked, " _Are you sure you want to go?_ "

Lyra then smiled and said, " _They're my team. I have to help them. But I'll be right back._ " The two Faunus friends then hugged and Lyra then took off after her friends.

Coco then looked down at the unconscious Yang and said to herself, " _You've got a brave boyfriend._ "

* * *

With Cinder

As she stood proudly at the top of the Beacon tower, Cinder noticed the Grimm dragon flying towards her and she smiled. The dragon then landed in front of the window and looked at the new Fall Maiden. She then said, " _It's okay. This is your new home._ " She then noticed Pyrrha's reflection in the window. " _So, you came back?_ "

Pyrrha then brought out her shield and weapon and said, " _I managed to sneak away from the other headmasters._ "

Cinder then turned around to face Pyrrha, who noticed that she was Ozpin's cane. She then said, " _I just hope you put up a better fight then that old bastard did._ "

Pyrrha then charged at Cinder to get ready to attack her, but she used her fire combined with her new Fall Maiden powers of wind and lighting to push Pyrrha back.

* * *

With Team SLNT

Sora then walked up to the school and the rest of his team followed him. They then noticed the other headmasters, Glynda Goodwitch and Qrow fighting the Grimms and robots.

Natsu then asked, " _Wait, wasn't Pyrrha with them_?"

" _Yeah, where is she?_ " Asked Lyra.

Tsubasa then asked, " _You don't think she's…_ " The entire team looked at one of the towers of Beacon Academy and got worried, because they also say the Grimm dragon. A bunch of Grimms then appeared and Tsubasa and Natsu attack them, while Lyra stand behind with Sora because her weapon was destroyed by Adam.

Sora then thought about it, but he could only come with one conclusion, he had to summon the fifth summon. The fifth summon that he had was by far the strongest summon he has. He knew that it has the power to defeat Cinder, but the catch was that it will possess him to do that. But he just want to defeat Cinder for what she did to everyone.

Sora then cut his arm and created a purple summoning circle. Qrow noticed it and yelled, " _Sora, what are you doing?! You can't summon that thing!_ "

Sora ignored what Qrow said and continued to summon the fifth summon. He then said, " _I will let you possess my body, but help me defeat Cinder Fall…_ "The purple summoning circle then glowed brighter and Sora's eyes then went completely purple. Sora then yelled, " _…KILLODIN!_ "

The summoning circle then glowed as bright as the sun, blinding everybody, except Sora. The thing that came out of the circle was a giant dark purple creature with red vines around its body, blood red talons on its fingers, and brown cloth tribal armor. It also a one blood red eye which it used to make eye contact with Sora.

As the light dimmed down, everyone noticed that Sora was no longer himself. Sora skin and hair was now pitch black like a Grimm, purple tribal designs on his skin, dark purple eyes, and his clothes were torn up a little. Sora was now fully possessed by the creature he summoned.

Lyra, worried about her leader then said, " _Sora? Are you okay?_ "

Qrow then yelled, " _GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!_ " Sora then roared so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

The possessed Sora then looked around and saw that the Grimms were now targeting him. He then charged at all of them and started ripping them apart. Everyone just looked in horror as the possessed Sora killed every single Grimm in his path with his bare hands. Sora then looked up.

Lyra then went over to Natsu and asked, " _Is that really Sora?_ "

" _I…I don't know_." Natsu replied.

Tsubasa then thought to himself, ' _Such power. But I see why he didn't summon that thing much._ '

The top of the Beacon Academy tower then exploded from the force from Cinder and Pyrrha fighting. The possessed Sora then looked up and remember what Sora requested before he got possessed. Sora then grabbed a nearby Shadow Prince Grimm mask and put it on his face and ran towards the building and started to climb it.

Ruby and Weiss, who decided to chase after Team SLNT when no one was looking, saw the whole thing and ran towards the rest of Team SLNT and said, " _What happened to Sora?_ "

Tsubasa then saw Ruby running towards them and said, " _He summoned a creature that turned him into something that he isn't_."

" _You mean that thing we saw was Sora?_ " Weiss asked.

Natsu then said, " _Well, we can just sit here and do nothing._ "

" _But what can we do?_ " Lyra asked Natsu. " _Did you not see what he did to those Grimms? That's not the same Sora we knew._ "

Ruby then looked at Weiss and started whispering in her ear. Weiss then sighed and said, " _I hope you know what you're doing._ " She then created Glyphs on the tower and Ruby used her super speed to run up the building

* * *

On top of the tower

Cinder was defiantly giving Pyrrha a run for her money. The red haired warrior was doing everything she could to defeat the new Fall Maiden and nothing was working. She got her weapon destroyed by the Cinder's fire element. Her Polarity Semblance was overpowered by Cinder's maiden powers.

All Pyrrha had left was her shield and she decided to throw it at Cinder to try and stop her. Cinder then created a bow and shot an arrow at her shield which deformed and reformed behind the shield and hit Pyrrha in her Achilles heel, making her drop to the floor and unable to get back up.

Cinder then walked over to Pyrrha and said, " _I will give you credit. You lasted longer than I thought. It was a shame that the headmasters promised you a power that was meant for me._ " She then created her bow again and was ready to put Pyrrha down. All Pyrrha could do was think about her team, knowing that she let them down.

Because of Ruby's Speed, she got to the top of the tower before Sora, meaning she was the first to see Pyrrha get impaled by one of Cinder's arrows. Ruby then looked in horror as Pyrrha struggled to breathe and held her heart in pain. The red haired warrior started to fall, but was caught by Cinder, who disintegrated her into ashes, leaving nothing but her crown and an armlet. Ruby then started to cry and her eyes started glow. She yelled as energy came out of her eyes as the Grimm dragon roared.

" _What the hell?!_ " Cinder said as the entire roof top got engulfed in the light from Ruby's eyes. The possessed Sora looked up, but continued because he had one goal in mind. The rest of Team SLNT were now getting worried and Lyra used her Levitation Semblance to float herself, Natsu, and Tsubasa up to the tower.

On the other side of the tower, the woman from Tenrou, who was Elizabeth looked up and thought to herself, ' _The silver eyes have been activated._ '

As the light finally dimmed down, Cinder then looked at the Grimm Dragon behind her, only to see that dragon was completely frozen. She then look in anger at the unconscious Ruby, but then noticed Sora coming up the building and looking at her with his dark purple eyes. Cinder then smirk and said, " _Well, at least I can get the biggest part of my plan to be a success._ "

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter. The next chapter will be the Possessed Sora vs. Fall Maiden Cinder. I'm looking for writing that chapter.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering, the fifth summon, Killodin, is an OC creature I came up with and Possessed Sora is supposed to represent Anti Sora from Kingdom Hearts II.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46; The Fight, The Reunion, and The Irony**

* * *

After the light from the top of the tower dimmed down and Team SLNT were going to the top of the tower, Weiss was starting to get worried and was about to go to help them. But she noticed a man in white hair, a white mustache and a white business suit looking around Vale in a panic, which was some she recognized.

" _Father?_ " Weiss said in a surprise tone of voice.

The man then saw her and ran over to her. He then hugged her really close and said, " _Weiss, sweetheart. Are you okay?_ "

" _I'm fine._ " Weiss replied. " _What are you doing here?_ "

Her father then said, " _I'm here to bring you home._ "

" _What?!_ " Weiss asked as she back away from her father. " _But I need to help my friends and my boyfriend. I can't just abandon them._ "

Her father then said, " _Don't worry about them. I called the Vacuo military before I got here. They'll help your friends and make sure that they're save._ "

Weiss then said, " _But, father…_ "

Her father then went up to her and put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. He then said, " _Listen, I know I haven't been a good father to you or Roxas, but I do care about you. Please come home with me, I can't lose you two_."

Weiss then started to tear up and looked up in the tower. She knew that Team SLNT were the only chance they had to save everyone from the invasion. She then looked at her father, with tears coming down her face, and nodded at him.

Her father then said, " _Okay. Let's go find your brother._ "

* * *

With Sora and Cinder

Sora, still possessed by his fifth summon, looked at Cinder with both anger and hatred, as he circled around her. The whole time he was circling her, Cinder was smiling at the fact that Sora was here and she can get him to join her side.

Cinder then said, " _Sora, we need to talk._ " All possessed Sora did was roar and charged at Cinder and tried to kill her but she dodged continued talking to him. " _Listen. You don't have to work for this worthless academy. Join with me and together we can show the world that we are the strongest people in Remnant._ " Possessed Sora just kept charging at Cinder again, trying to kill her, but she kept dodging. She had no idea that once Sora got possessed, he goes insane and the only thing that he knows is that he has someone to kill.

The rest of Team SLNT went up to the top of the tower thanks to Lyra's Levitation Semblance. They then saw Sora and Cinder fighting each other while Lyra noticed Ruby unconscious on the ground.

" _Ruby._ " Lyra said as Team SLNT went over to see if she was okay.

Tsubasa check Ruby's pulse and said, " _Thank god. She's okay._ "

" _Was it because of that weird light we saw?_ " Asked Natsu.

" _I don't know._ " Lyra said as she looked at the possessed Sora fighting Cinder. " _But I'm really worried about Sora._ "

Sora finally managed to scratch Cinders face, making very mad. She then asked, "What is wrong with you? I'm trying to tell you that you can get so much stronger with me. Not with you so called 'friends.'

Possessed Sora then said in both his regular voice and a slightly demonic voice, " _You tricked everyone in thinking you a friend! You caused Tucker and Pyrrha's death, Yang losing her arm, and Lyra losing her horn! But worst of all, you used you own followers for their semblances! And you expect me to follow you?! NEVER!_ "

Cinder then asked, " _So even possessed by something, you still want to protect them_."

Sora then looked over at the rest of his team and the unconscious Ruby and shed a tear from his purple eye. He then said, " _I…will protect them no matter what. Compared to my friends, my team, my girlfriend, my life means nothing. Even if they don't look at me again. Even if they don't want to see me again. I will always be there for them_."

" _Sora…YOU DUMBASS!_ " Lyra said, making Sora turn around again to see Lyra in tears and holding the green pearl he gave her when he was in the hospital. " _YOU'RE AN IDIOT, SORA! YOU'RE LIFE DOES MATTER TO US!_ "

Sora then said, " _Lyra._ "

Natsu then pulled out his red pearl and yelled, " _SHE'S RIGHT, SORA. YOU'RE OUR FRIEND AND WE STILL SEE YOU FOR THE GREAT LEADER YOU ARE!_ "

Sora then started to tear up as he said, " _Natsu._ "

Tsubasa then held up his yellow pearl and said, " _SORA! NO MATTER WHAT YOU'VE BECOME WITH THAT SUMMON, WE WILL STILL WITH YOU AND GROW STRONGER WITH YOU!_ "

" _Tsubasa_." Soar said as he started to hold his head in pain as Killodin tried to bring him to insanity.

" _Sora, you don't need them. Fight with me!_ " Cinder said despite to get him to join her.

Then the Tenrou forest woman came onto the building and said, " _Sora._ "

Sora then looked over and asked, " _Who are you?_ "

The woman then responded, " _My name is Elizabeth. I'm the leader of Team EXLS, the strongest team to have ever graduated Beacon._ "

Team SLNT were shocked when she introduced herself. But no one was more shocked than Cinder. She then said, " _What the hell?! I thought Master Xehanort killed you!_ "

" _Who's Xehanort?_ " Asked Natsu.

" _He's probably a member of her team._ " Lyra replied.

Sora then looked at the woman and something click in his head. He started to remember when he was a baby and he was comforted by two people. A man who was a silhouette, so Sora couldn't recognize hm. But the other was a woman with the same hair styles as the woman in front of him, without the eyepatch and had a gold crown necklace around her neck.

Sora eyes then widened as he said, " _M…mom?_ " Everyone looked at him in confusion when he said that, because from what he told them, his parents died in a ship wreck. So it didn't make sense to them.

Elizabeth then went into her coat pocket and pulled out the gold crown necklace that Sora recognized from his past. She then said, " _Yes, Sora. It's me._ " Sora eyes then started tear up as he back away slowly and as he was still fighting Killodin. " _Listen, I know you're angry with me. I know that you probably hate me for not being there for you. But trust me when I say, that is the biggest regret of my life._ "

Sora held his head and roared in pain as he was fighting for control of his body. Cinder, despite to stop this, shot her Fire blast at Elizabeth, but deflected it with her white keyblade.

Elizabeth then continued talking to her son, " _I should have tried to make contact with you, Sora. I should have been there for you to see you grow into the young man you are now._ " Her eye then shed a tear as she said, " _I'm so sorry I couldn't be your mother, my baby_."

Sora then let out one last roar as he started to turn back to his original form and fell to the floor unconscious. " _SORA!_ " His team yelled as Tsubasa went over to help his partner while Lyra and Natsu stayed with Ruby.

Cinder just looked at Elizabeth in anger as she combined her fire with the Fall Maiden's power to strike her down. But Elizabeth, being a skilled huntress, not only dodged the attack, but she also used her white keyblade to create a beam that froze Cinder in place. As she struggled to get out the strange power from her keyblade.

Elizabeth then looked at Lyra and asked her, " _You, what's your name?_ "

Lyra was confused, but she answered, " _My name is Lyra, ma'am._ "

Elizabeth then said, " _Listen, I'm going to do something that will help us all, but I need you to trust me._ "

This made Lyra even more confused, but she thought if it'll help take down Cinder, then she has no choice but to trust her. She then sighed and asked, " _What do you want me to do?_ "

Elizabeth then pointed her black keyblade at her and said, " _Just hold still._ " She then fired a beam at Lyra, which also froze her in place.

Cinder then asked, " _What the hell are you doing?!_ "

Elizabeth ignored Cinder's question and began to bring the handles of the two keyblades together, taking away both Cinder's Fall Maiden powers and Lyra's Levitation Semblance. She then twirled the keyblades and pointed the black keyblade at Cinder and the white keyblade at Lyra.

" _What in the world?_ " Tsubasa thought to himself as he picked up Sora and dragged him away.

Elizabeth then shot beams of light at Cinder and Lyra. With Cinder, nothing happened. She tried to use her Fall Maiden magic, but failed to do so. Lyra's eyes then started to glow an orange color and her body started to levitate. Then the mark from Cinder's back disappeared while being recreated on Lyra's right hand. Her eyes then shut and she fell unconscious to the ground.

" _LYRA!_ " Natsu yelled as he ran towards his girlfriend and caught her before she hit the ground. He then looked at Elizabeth in anger and asked. " _WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!_ "

Elizabeth then said, " _I used my keyblades to switch Cinder's Fall Magic with her semblance. Lyra is now the new Fall Maiden._ "

Tsubasa then asked, " _The Fall Maiden? You mean from fairy tales?_ "

" _No. No! NO!_ " Cinder yelled as she tried to use her power again, but failed again. Every time she failed to use the magic, the more and more she got pissed. " _I'VE DONE SO MUCH TO GET THIS POWER! I MADE AN ALLIANCE WITH THE WHITE FANG AND THE GRIMMS! I KILLED THE ORIGINAL FALL MAIDEN! AND IT'S TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AND GIVEN TO A FAUNUS!_ " Cinder was then greeted by Zeref who somehow teleported in front of her.

Zeref then said, " _You failed Xehanort, Cinder._ "

Cinder then back away in terror knowing what Zeref was going to do to her. She then said, " _No, let me explain. It wasn't my fault it was._ "

Zeref then said, " _Die."_ He then clapped his hands together, creating the black smoke.

Cinder then cried and said, " _Wait! Don't do it! NO, PLEASE!_ " Zeref then blasted at her, managing not to hit Elizabeth and the others. Cinder then fell to the ground choking on the black smoke and died in a just a couple seconds. Everyone was shocked at what they just saw. One of Cinder's followers just killed her in cold blood right in front of them.

Elizabeth then asked, " _Do you work for Xehanort?_ "

Zeref just smiled and said, " _Nope. Just protecting the silver eyes_ " He then disappeared, leaving Elizabeth to see her son, his team, and little Ruby. She then went over to help them.

* * *

In Vale

The invasion caused by Cinder was now over, but not without a price. Many people had died because of the Grimms, mutated Grimms, White Fang, and Atlas Robots. Because of Adam's death, the White Fang had no choice but to run away or turn themselves into the cops. Most of the Grimms were eliminated by the Vacuo military while a big group of the mutated Grimms fled the city. Then a man with grey military hair, red armor, and dog tags that says 'Sarge' on it, looked around and ordered his men to take the injured people to the hospital, which was still standing and to heal their wounds.

The Beacon group were still at the docks where everyone was waiting for Team SLNT. Tsubasa was carrying Sora and Natsu was holding Ruby while Lyra was still a little dizzy after getting the Fall Maiden's magic. As they went to the group, Yang, who was now awake from being knocked out, look up and saw the group. Natsu and Tsubasa then put Sora and Ruby next to her who looked at them and was relieved to know that her sister and her boyfriend to be okay.

Roxas and Sarah were told by Natsu that Pyrrha was killed by Cinder, which broke their hearts that another member of their team that had died.

Diana then told Tsubasa that Weiss was taken by her father back to Atlas. She also told him that Roxas refused to go, not because he still hated his father, but because he wanted to protect Sarah until Pyrrha got back.

Trixie was also picked up from the hospital by the headmasters to let Sarah heal her leg. They also decided not to turn her in to the police and to give her another chance. She did look around to see that everything that happened to the Beacon Group was all because she trusted Cinder.

Lyra then saw Blake and tried to walk over to her but fell because of how dizzy she was. Blake then walked over and helped her up.

" _Are you okay?_ " Blake asked as she helped her friend up.

Lyra smiled at her friend and said, " _Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy._ "

Blake then smiled and said, " _Well, I'm glad you okay._ "

Lyra then said, " _You know, Yang said we can come to Patch with her and Ruby. I heard from Sora that Patch is beautiful._ "

Blake then looked down and said, " _Lyra, we need to talk._ "

After the two of them talked for a couple minutes, Lyra was in complete shock and started to cry. She then asked, " _You're leaving? Why?_ "

Blake then said, " _I have to. I don't deserve to be with you guys anymore._ "

Lyra couldn't believe what she was hearing from her best friend. She then asked, " _Is it about Adam? Blake, he's gone. You don't have to worry…_ "

" _IT DOESN'T MATTER!_ " Blake yelled, scaring Lyra. Blake then started to cry herself. " _You lost your horn and Yang lost her arm. I was the cause of that. All because I was too scared to face Adam, myself._ "

" _Blake…Please…_ " Lyra said as she tried to get close to Blake, but she used her Run Away semblance to get away from her.

Blake then looked back and said, " _I'm sorry, Lyra._ " She then started to run, and Lyra tried to run after her, but she was still dizzy.

Lyra then scream, " _BLAKE, COME BACK!_ " As she kept screaming, tears endlessly ran down her face. " _BLAKE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU MY BEST FRIEND! NONE OF THIS WAS YOU FAULT! COME BACK…please._ "

Natsu then helped Lyra up and looked at her and said, " _Lyra, I'm so sorry._ " All Lyra could do was cry into her boyfriend's chest. " _It's okay, she'll come back._ "

Then an airship to Patch came to the landing docks. It picked up Team SLNT, Ruby, and Yang, but they decided to let Roxas and Sarah come with them. The headmasters then told Trixie to go with them to apologize to Sora and Ruby when they wake up. The group, Qrow, and Elizabeth then went on the airship and it took off to go to Patch.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter and we are almost done. Just one more chapters left and we are done. (At least until Volume 4 of RWBY comes out and/or ends.) Also, I bet a lot of you now know why I called this chapter, The Fight, The Reunion, and The Irony. But in case you didn't;**

 **The Fight was Possessed Sora vs. Fall Maiden Cinder**

 **The Reunion was Sora and his mother, Elizabeth meeting up again**

 **And the Irony was that Cinder did so many despicable things to get the Fall Maiden's powers, and she immediately lost it.**

 **The next chapter will be Sora waking up in Patch and Elizabeth explains why she left him, Team SLNT leaving for Haven because Ruby is still unconscious in the fanfiction, and we meet the true villains in this fanfiction. Who are they? Find out next chapter.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47; Sora Awakens**

* * *

It's been two days since the Grimm invasion and Team SLNT, Ruby, Yang, Roxas, Sarah, and Trixie were in Patch. Sora and Ruby were still unconscious after what happened to them. Ruby did something that caused the light on top of the tower to freeze the Grimm Dragon and Sora was fighting his fifth summon. All the group could do was wait until they woke up.

Finally, Sora opened his eye and sat up on the bed he was sleeping on. He looked around and saw that he was now in Ruby and Yang's home in Patch. He also saw Tsubasa sleeping on the chair next to his bed, Lyra kneeling on the floor and resting her head on the other side of the bed, and Natsu sleeping on the window sill. Sora looked at his team and thought, ' _Did they stay with me the whole time?_ '

Lyra then lifted her head and was so happy to see Sora awake. She then yelled, " _Sora!_ " And she gave him a hug and her yell woke up Natsu and Tsubasa and they too were happy to see their leader had finally woke up. Natsu fell of the window sill on the floor of the room and ran towards Sora to give him the big he could give. Sora couldn't but tear up as Lyra and Natsu kept hugging him and telling him how worried they were. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and made him look over to see Tsubasa smiling at him.

" _Welcome back, my friend._ " Tsubasa said as a tear fell from his eye.

Sora then said, " _Tsubasa. Lyra, Natsu. You guys stayed with me while I was asleep?_ "

" _Of course we did, idiot._ " Lyra said as she hugged him tighter. " _We were so worried about you._ "

Natsu then said, " _Yeah. You're our friend and leader. So, we waited for you to wake up._ "

Sora then thought that even though he used Killodin that turned him into a monster, his team was still loyal to him. He then said, " _Guys…thank you._ "

" _Hello, Sora._ " Said a woman that caught the team's attention and saw that it was Sora's mother Elizabeth.

Sora then said, " _Guys, can I be alone with her for a bit?_ "

Tsubasa then said, " _Of course._ " He then got up and Lyra and Natsu followed him. When they left the room, it was just Sora and Elizabeth in the room. It was very awkward, because they haven't talk to each other for years, nor does Sora even remember his mother that much.

Sora then joked by asking, " _So…you're alive, huh?_ "

Elizabeth then chuckled and said, " _Yes. I am. And you a summoner, huh?_ "

Sora then said, " _Yeah._ " It was really awkward between the two of them. They had no idea what to talk about.

After a few moments of silence, Elizabeth said, " _I know you're probably mad at me, but can you at least let me explain why I didn't contact you?_ "

Sora thought about and he was mad at her, but he want to hear her said of the story. He then said, " _Go on._ "

* * *

Flashback

The young versions of team's STRQ and EXLS have been given a mission to go to Tenrou Forest and find someone who lives there and convince them to leave. The two leaders of their teams, Summer Rose and Elizabeth Vex, were looking around in the forest to find the house he lived in, while the rest of their teams followed.

" _Are we there yet?_ " The young Taiyang asked.

" _We should be getting close._ " The young Raven replied

The young Qrow then asked, " _Why are we wasting our time finding this guy? What if he likes living in this forest?_ "

The young Luna then looked at Qrow and said, " _Honestly, Qrow, do you have to be so immature?_ "

" _What? It was just a question._ " Qrow replied.

Then a military soldier with brown military cut hair and red armor, who was the younger version of Sarge, commander of the Vacuo military, asked his leader, " _So, who's the guy were are looking for, Lizzy?_ "

Elizabeth then looked at Sarge and said, " _He's a young blacksmith and also, don't call me Lizzy. You know I don't like that._ "

Then a dark skinned man with white hair, yellow eyes and pitch black clothes, said, " _I'm interested in meeting this blacksmith._ "

" _Of course, you are, Xehanort._ " Luna said as she rolled her eyes.

Summer then stopped everyone and said, " _Sheesh, I hear something._ "

The teams then looked around and saw a bunch of Beowolf Grimm have found them. They got themselves ready to fight, but then out of nowhere, the Rainfell keyblade hit one of the Beowolves in its head, killing it instantly.

" _Whoo Hoo! What a shot!_ " Said a man that caught both the teams and the Grimm's attention. They then looked over to see a seventeen year old man with pitch black hair, red eyes, and wore a tan vest which revealed his abs, black pants with the bottom of the legs look torn, sandals, bandages covering both of his arms, and a metal backpack done in silver and three keyblades inside. He was also holding the black and white keyblades in his hands.

The Beowolves then charged at the mysterious boy and he connected his two keyblades in the ends and created a bladed staff. He then started cutting all of them up with his combined weapon.

" _Is that the blacksmith?_ " Asked Taiyang.

Sarge then said, " _I think it is._ "

" _But he's also a skilled fighter._ " Luna said as she looked at him in amazement.

Xehanort just said, " _Interesting._ " Elizabeth just watched as the man as he continued killing the Grimm.

The man then pierced the ground with the combined staff and pulled out a grey and yellow keyblade which looked curved and had a silver keychain with a green diamond at the end of it. He used it in back hand style and started to cut up more Grimm. Then, more Beowolves came out and the man got excited as he turned the keyblade into a bow and shot energy arrows at them.

" _Whoa._ " Qrow said, clearly impressed with how the man is doing.

Luna then said, " _He's blade turned into a bow? How is that possible?_ "

Summer then said, " _He's amazing!_ "

Elizabeth then looked and saw Beowolves behind the man and she yelled, " _Behind you_!"

The man then smiled and pushed a button on the strap on his backpack to shot a giant keyblade with a bronze blade, a turquoise hand guard and a bronze key chain at the Grimm behind him and pierced it in the throat. He then dropped the keyblade bow, turned around and unsheathed a weird light grey keyblade with black and red on the blade and the hand guard along with two light blue crystals in the shape of eyes, and a gold key chain. He then used it to cut up the rest of the Grimm.

As all of the Grimm were killed by this one young man, he used his semblance to bring all the keyblades to him and put them all in his backpack. He then looked at Team EXLS and STRQ, who were still in shock at what they just saw, smiled at them and asked, " _Did you lovely people enjoy the show?_ "

Summer the said, " _Yes, you were awesome._ "

" _That wasn't half bad, kid_." Said Qrow.

He then looked at Elizabeth, and brought out the small Bonds of Fire, turned into its big form and threw it at the Grimm behind her. He then said, " _Sorry, missed one._ "

Elizabeth then blushed and said, " _Th…Thank you, sir_."

The man then approached her, smiled and said, " _You don't have to call me 'sir,' just call me King._ "

" _King?_ " Sarge asked in confusion. " _What kind of name is King?_ "

" _It's my last name, buddy._ " Said King.

Raven then asked, " _So, what's you first name?_ "

King then replied with, " _I don't have one._ "

Elizabeth then said, " _Well either way, my name is Elizabeth Vex, we've been sent from Beacon academy to find a blacksmith. And I'm assuming you're the blacksmith._ "

King then smiled and said, " _You got that right. Also, I like your blue eyes. They remind of the beautiful ocean I used to go to kid._ "

Elizabeth then looked away, with her face blushing and smiling as she said, " _Why, thank you._ "

Summer then said, " _Anyway, we supposed to find you and bring you to Beacon. Will you…_ "

" _Come with you guys so I can talk to the guy in charge?_ " King finished Summer's sentence. She then nodded yes to him, shock that he got that right on the money. He then smiled and said, " _Sure, I'm getting bored of this place anyway._ "

* * *

At Beacon Academy

Teams EXLS and STRQ successfully brought King to the academy, he was given a job by young Headmaster Ozpin as the schools weapons teacher because of his knowledge of weaponry. He accepted it and became the youngest teacher in Beacon. He also became really good friends with Teams STRQ and EXLS, as he helps them by fixing their weapons.

He then explained to them that he created six of the seven keyblades with magic, while he created Bonds of Fire with regular technology and dust. This interested the teams, but Xehanort was way more interested in those weapons.

Everyone in the academy got along with King, but Elizabeth was the closest to him. Ever since they met in the forest, she had fallen madly in love with him, but she was too nervous to tell him. When she was in battle, she felt like a champion as she was part of the strongest team in Beacon. But when it came to people, she was incredibly shy. The only people she could really talk to was her team and Team STRQ.

One day, King and Elizabeth sat on the ledge of the Beacon tower, looking at the sunset and Elizabeth was very nervous. Both Elizabeth then got herself together and asked, " _So, how are you liking Beacon?_ "

King then said, " _I like it. Everyone is pretty nice. I love showing my love of weapons to people. I think Summer likes it too._ "

Elizabeth then chuckled and said, " _Yeah, she's kind of a weapon fanatic herself, but she has a good heart_."

King then asked her, " _Hey, can ask you something?_ " Elizabeth then nodded yes to his question. " _Why did you become a huntress?_ "

Elizabeth then sighed and said, " _I've always wanted to be a huntress. To help people when they need help. To travel to new and exciting places. And to bring human and Faunus together and stop their fighting._ "

" _So, you believe in Faunus equality?_ " Asked King.

Elizabeth then said, " _I hate people who put them down because they look different then us. I just want them to realize that Faunus are just as much humans as we are._ "

King then smiled and said, " _Good answer._ " He then kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, surprising her and making her blush. He then got up and said, " _I knew that you were a good person._ " As he left, Elizabeth held the cheek he kissed and couldn't stop smiling.

A year later, the students of Beacon have graduated from Beacon and everyone became full fledge hunters. Not only that, but after the graduation, King proposed to Elizabeth, which made her so happy that she actually cried. Then they had a beautiful wedding were the rest of Team EXLS and Team STRQ went to support them.

A couple years into their marriage, something happened to King and Elizabeth that made them even happier than the graduation and the marriage. They witnessed the birth of their beautiful baby boy. The huntress and the blacksmith were now mother and father and they couldn't be happier.

Elizabeth then said with tears of joy coming down her face, " _He's so beautiful._ "

" _Yep, that's our son_." King said as he wrapped his son's cheek with his finger.

Elizabeth then look at the baby's eyes and saw that they were the same color as her. She then said, " _Look at his eyes. They look like the beautiful blue sky._ "

King then said, " _Then I got the prefect name for him._ " Elizabeth looked at him confusion. He then smiled at his son and said, " _We'll name him after the true king of the sky, Sora._ "

Elizabeth then smiled and said, " _You're right. It's prefect. Sora King._ "

After a month of having Sora, they decided to take him on a boat ride to go to Patch to visit their friends, Taiyang and Raven because they also got married and had a daughter, Yang. But they were unaware of what was going to happen next. Xehanort, who was obsessed with the Keyblades since day one, made it on to the ship with his friend who had white hair in the shape of a spider, grey skin, black and red eyes and a black and purple robe, and they killed everyone they saw. King wanting to protect his wife and child, used his seven keyblades and attacked them.

Elizabeth then asked the man who was a part of her team, " _Why, Xehanort? Why would you do this?_ "

Xehanort then smiled and said, " _Because, I want the magic used to make the six keyblades. Once I have those and the magic of the Four Maidens, I will be unstoppable._ "

Elizabeth tried to run too her crying baby, but was stopped by Xehanort's friend and slashed at her left eyes, making it bleed and her fall to the floor. Xehanort then stabbed King in the gut with his knife. He then grabbed the Void Gear and went over to Sora's crib.

Xehanort then looked at the crib in disgust and said, " _What a pathetic little piece of flesh._ "

King then got up with his two keyblades, Earthshaker and Rainfell and said, " _Get…away…from…MY SON_!" He then charged at Xehanort and attacked him with everything he got. Then a portal came out of nowhere and Raven came out because she knew something was wrong and tried to help King fight Xehanort and the woman.

The woman then said, " _Come on, Xehanort. We have to go._ "

Xehanort then looked at the King and Raven and realized that he had no time left. So he left with Void Gear in hand and left with the woman.

Raven then asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

King then said, " _Yeah. But we need to get my family out of here._ "

Raven then created other portal, Raven took Elizabeth, Bonds of Fire, Oath Keeper, and Oblivion and sent them through the portal. She then said, " _Quickly, give me your son and the rest of the keyblades._ "

As King was about to give Sora to Raven, they were unaware that Xehanort set a bomb on the ship and was on a timer. When the timer hit zero, the bomb exploded and flames engulfed ship. King protected his son in his arms from the flames and Raven accidently close the portal.

" _No, King!_ " Raven said as she tried to reactivate her portal but something cause her semblance not to work.

* * *

Back in the present

Sora was in tears because his mother had poured so much information about his father and how her former teammate betrayed them. He now understood why his mother did contact him in years, because she thought he was dead.

Elizabeth then continued, "After that day, I took Oath Keeper and Oblivion to find Xehanort and get revenge for killing your father. And I thought you were dead too until Qrow told me you were alive on Destiny Island."

Sora then asked, " _Then why didn't you contact me when you found out I was alive?_ "

Elizabeth then said, " _I wanted to. Believe me, I wanted to find you and be the mother you wanted. But I couldn't, because I didn't know how you felt about me. I thought you might've hated me for not being there for you._ "

Sora then said, " _No. I wouldn't have been mad. I wanted to have parents my whole life. I would've been happy to see you. And you know what…_ " Elizabeth then looked at her son who was in tears and smiled at her. " _…I'm happy now that I'm talking to you again_."

Elizabeth couldn't help but cry and hold her son in her arms. The two hugged for a long time, both were unaware that the rest of Team SLNT heard the whole thing and they too were in tears.

They then stopped away from the door as Lyra then said, " _That's so sad._ "

Natsu then said, " _And I thought you and I had it ruff._ "

Tsubasa then said, " _Well, at least Sora and his mother reunited._ "

After a couple minutes of hugging his mother, He went over to Ruby's room and noticed that she was still unconscious. He then saw Roxas holding her hand and Sarah using her Semblance to heal her.

Sora then asked, " _Guy, what happened to Ruby?_ "

Roxas then said, " _She hasn't woken up since we got here._ "

Sarah then said, " _She's in coma. I've been trying to speed up the process, but it's taking a long time._ "

Sora then noticed Trixie coming into the room and she immediately froze when she saw him. He then asked, " _Trixie? Why are you here?_ "

" _The Headmasters sent me here with you guys_." Said Trixie.

Sora then sighed and asked her, " _So, are you okay?_ "

Trixie then said, " _No, I'm not. The person I thought was my friend betrayed me and I haven't seen Ryuto at all. And listen, I'm so sorry for everything_."

Sora then smiled and said, " _Don't worry about it. You were used by Cinder, so I don't blame you._ "

Sora then walked out of the room and saw Qrow looking at him. He then said, " _It's a good thing you still have a good heart._ "

Sora then asked, " _Do you know what to Ruby?_ "

" _Silver eyes._ " Qrow said as Sora looked at him in confusion. " _She's special. And not in the whole 'daddy's little girl' special. She has a strong gift that the Grimm fear. She has the same power her mother had._ "

Sora then said, " _She used magic? The same thing my dad used to create six of the seven keyblades?_ "

Qrow then said, " _You got that right. But how about we talk after you talk to her_."

Sora then nodded at Qrow and went over to Yang's room, where the door was wide open. Sora then saw his girlfriend looking out the window next to her bed and she had only one arm. He felt like he was the cause of it because he sent her to find Blake.

As he tried to walk away in shame, he then heard, " _Sora?_ " He then turned and saw Yang turn from the window and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Sora then ran over to Yang, gave her a hug, and said, " _I'm so glad you're okay._ "

Yang then said, " _And I'm glad to see that you're finally up._ "

Sora then pulled up a chair and sat next to Yang's bed as he told her what his mother told him, from his father creating the keyblades to why his mother left him. Yang couldn't help but be happy for him that he reunited with his mother, but was a little jealous.

Sora then said with an apologetic look on his face, " _I'm sorry, Yang. I never should've sent you away. If I didn't then your arm won't…_ "

Yang then put her hand on his and said, " _It's okay. I don't blame you at all._ "

Sora then asked, " _So, where's Weiss and Blake_?"

Yang then looked down and said, " _Weiss went back to Atlas with her father. He believed that she'll be save there. Roxas stayed behind because he wanted to protect Sarah until Pyrrha got back, but when he found out about Pyrrha's death, his heart broke._ "

" _Oh, man. That's sucks_." Said Sora. " _But, what about…?_ "

" _Blake ran away._ " Yang said, shocking Sora.

He then asked, " _What? Why?_ "

" _I don't know_." Yang said as tears went down her face. " _She just left without saying goodbye. Poor Lyra was in tears the whole ride here_."

Sora couldn't believe what he just heard. The only thing going through his mind was, ' _Why would you leave, Blake?_ '

Yang then said, " _I just couldn't believe what went happened. You and Ruby were unconscious, Weiss was taken, my partner left, Lyra and I lost body parts because of that White Fang bastard, and worst of all, Tucker and Pyrrha are dead._ "

Sora saw that Yang was losing hope in humanity as she told him what was happening. He then said, " _Yang, we can get through this._ "

" _No we can't._ " Yang said in anger. " _Bad things just happened to good people. And there's nothing we can do to stop…_ " Sora had enough of Yang's suffering and kiss her lips to try to calm her down. Yang was shock, but she was relived because if he didn't, she would've lost it. She then thought, ' _Damn it, Sora._ '.

Sora then removed his lips from hers and said, " _You feel better?_ "

Yang then blushed and said, " _A little. So, what are you going to do?_ "

Sora then said, " _I thought about this for a long time, but I decided that I'm going to Haven. I'm going to find why Cinder did what she did and maybe put an end to whoever she worked for_."

Yang then said, " _Well, I'm going to rest here for a while and I'm going to find someone. But, I'll keep in touch._ "

" _Take as much time as you need._ " Sora said as he got up and went towards the door to leave. He then stopped to look at her and say one last thing before he left, " _I love you, Yang._ "

Yang then smiled and said, " _I love you too, Sora._ " As Sora left, she then started to tear up again, because she knew her boyfriend was doing something that could get him killed.

After a month of being in Patch, it was now winter and Sora left the house to get ready for his journey to Haven. As he turned to leave, he noticed his team waiting for him.

Sora then asked, " _What are you doing out here?_ "

Lyra then answered him by asking him, " _Did you really think we would let you go to Haven yourself?_ "

Sora then smiled at his team, but noticed that Lyra was wearing a gold bracelet he had never seen before and it had the green pearl he gave her. He then asked, " _Is that?_ "

" _Yep, it's the pearl._ " Natsu said as he showed Sora a silver bracelet with the red pearl. Sora then looked over and noticed that Tsubasa moved his long hair to show him his yellow pearl attached to a gold earring hang of his ear.

Sora then said, " _You guys turn the pearls into jewelry._ "

" _And we made one for you too._ " Tsubasa said as he handed a little box. Sora then opened it and inside was his blue pearl attached to a black Velcro necklace.

Sora then smiled, put the necklace around his neck with his silver crown necklace, and said, " _Thank you guys. But are sure you went to come with me?_ "

" _Of course, buddy._ " Natsu said with a smile on his face.

Tsubasa then said, " _The journey might be paroles. And if we find answers in the end is uncertain._ "

Lyra then added, " _But we won't be here if we weren't ready for it._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _Then let's get going._ " Then, Team SLNT have left for Haven still as a team and still as close friends.

* * *

In a dark castle

In a dark place with red skies and Grimms roaming around a black castle, an old man with long white head, a white goatee, and wore a black trench coat, white pants, a white button shirt and white gloves sat on a throne and he was not happy.

" _WHY!?_ " The man asked in anger. " _Why did my plan to find the maidens powers not work!? The reason I created the power to steal the maiden's magic, is that I can bend the world at my will! And the miserable little girl that I so generously entrusted with that power…WAS UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING BUT FAIL ME!_ "

He was so anger that he used his dark semblance to destroy one of the statues in his throne room. He then looked over and saw Neo walking into the room with a black hooded woman. His anger then turned into a smile.

He then said, " _You, however, have done well. You giving me the information on where the Spring and Winer Maidens are from the Atlas ship was excellent." Neo just bowed at him, which he understood was a sign of thanks. He then said, "And now good deed should go unrewarded_. _Salem_."

Then the woman from Elizabeth's story, came out of the shadows and handed Neo clothes, which were the same clothes that the girl next to her was wearing. Salem then said, " _We could use a new member after the death of our old one._ "

Neo was shocked, and looked around to see ten other people come out of the shadows. Salem and the other girl went over and stood next to them while the man got out of his throne, approached Neo, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

The man then smiled and said, " _I am Xehanort and welcome to Organization XIII._ "

* * *

 **Here is the chapter for SLNT RWBY and this story will be on hiatus until volume 4 comes out.**

 **This chapter was supposed to do three things, tell Elizabeth's backstory with Sora's father, the OC character, King, show that Team SLNT still have a strong connection, and introduce the true villains of the story, Organization XII. Now obviously Organization XIII, doesn't have its original members because I add Salem and Neo into the group and the group does not count Xehanort. Also in case you were wondering, Xehanort has Xemnas' design from Kingdom Hearts II, mainly because I like that design a lot better than the design in Birth by Sleep.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far. I've been working really hard on it and I'm so happy that you show interest in it, so thank you.**

 **Just a reminder, I don't own any of the series in this fanfiction they all go to their respective owners**

 **The next long series is going to be a Kamen Rider crossover.**

 **Also, yes, I will be making a RWBY Chibi series featuring Team SLNT, PGON, PRFT, and many more. So stay tuned for that.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48; Meet Organization XIII**

* * *

It's been six months after the Grimm invasion in Vale and the fall of Beacon Academy. Even though they had help from the Vacuo military, Vale was still in bad shape. Buildings were destroyed by the Grimm, Mutated Grimm, the White Fang, and the Atlas Robots that everyone thought they could trust. Not only that, but many lives were lost due to this tragedy. The students of Beacon Academy were force to leave because the one place that could train them to be stronger has fallen. And with that many teams were forced to disband.

Team PRFT lost their two strongest members, Pyrrha Nikos and Lavernius Tucker, leaving only Roxas Schnee and Sarah Fluttershy alone. Diana Pink and Gingka Hagane of Team PGON stayed and helped the Vacuo Military while Octavia Melody and Neku Sakuraba went to Mistral together. Team CFVY stayed with Diana and Gingka and helped them out. Cinder Fall's old followers, Trixie Lulamoon and Ryuto Kishatu went there separate ways with Trixie being in Patch, while Ryuto's location is unknown. But the team that suffer the most was Team RWBY.

Blake Belladonna ran away from her team and never came back, Weiss Schnee had to go back to Atlas with her father, and Yang Xiao Long lost her right arm and fell into depression. Ruby eventually woke up from her coma and was told about what happened. When she heard that her team had lost hope, she cried into her boyfriend's arms. She ended up leaving her home with Roxas and Sarah.

The only team that was still fighting was Team SLNT made up of Sora King, Lyra Heartstrings, Natsu Dragneel, and Tsubasa Otori. They left Patch to make their way to Haven to find answers to what's been going on. All they had was each other, because everyone else has lost hope.

* * *

In the dark castle

A young girl wearing the Organization XIII hood with long red and yellow hair and light blue eyes, was leading the new member, Neo to the meeting place of the Organization. The two girls made it to a wooden door at the end of the dark hallway they were walking down.

As the girl put her hood up, she looked at Neo, who was nervous because this was her first big meeting with Xehanort and his thirteen warriors, said to her, " _Put you hood up for this meeting._ " Neo nodded at her and did what she was told. The two then entered through the wooden door with their hoods up and in the room was dark looking with thirteen white chairs each with one of the Roman numerals of one through thirteen and one purple crystal chair which was reserved for Xehanort.

The white chair at the other end of the table with the Roman numeral of one was empty, indicating that it was reserved for Xehanort's right hand, Salem. Seats two and four through twelve had the other members of the Organization, waiting for their master. Neo sat at the chair with the Roman numeral of thirteen while the girl that led her into the meeting hall sat at the chair with the Roman numeral of three, which was next to Xehanort's chair.

" _Welcome back, Number Three._ " Said the boy sitting at the number two chair, who sounded like he was mocking her. " _How was training the new recruit?_ "

" _Like you care._ " Said the third seat member.

Then the young man raised his hands in defense said, " _Whoa I'm just curious._ "

Sunny then sighed and said, " _She's improving._ "

" _Meaning she's still weak?_ " Said the girl who sat on the chair with the Roman numeral of eight.

Then the boy who sat at the number seven chair with as rose in his hand and said, " _Hey, insulting our new recruit? How rude and truly unbeautiful._ "

The eighth girl then said, " _Oh, shut it._ "

" _She has a point._ " Said the boy sitting at the chair with the Roman numeral of 6 cleaning a black and blue katana. " _It's been six months and she is still in her training._ "

Then the boy kneeling on his number 5 chair said in a raspy voice, " _Agreed, it's amazing how she was the one who replaced Cinder._ "

Number Three then looked at five sitting next to her and said with anger, " _Lay off her._ " Then the girl sitting at the ten chair started laughing like a lunatic at her.

" _Why are you laughing?_ " Asked the fifth seat member

The tenth seat member composed herself and said, " _I just find it funny that the third member of the organization, the girl that took Cinder's spot cares has a huge heart for weaker people._ "

" _What is that supposed to mean?_ " Number Three asked in both confusion and anger. Her eyes then started to glow crimson and her hand was starting to create fire. " _Do you want a piece of me, bitch?_ "

The tenth seat member then got up and revealed two silver Sai with green handles hidden in her sleeves. Then the guy sitting at the number nine said, " _Whoa, ladies, calm down. We shouldn't be fighting right now._ "

" _Number Nine is correct._ " Said a deep voice coming from the young muscular man, with the sleeves of his hood cut off which revealed his dark skin, sitting at the chair with the Roman numeral of four. " _You should know better than to pick a fight with one of our own, Number Three. Especially since you are the Summer Maiden_."

As Sunny took a deep breath and her eyes went back. The tenth seat member mocked her and said, " _Yeah. You should know better._ "

The fourth seat member then turned and said, " _And as for you, Number Ten. You might think your insults are funny, but one day, they will be your end._ "

The tenth seat member then sat back down and put her Sai back into her sleeves. She then mumbled to herself, " _I think my insults are funny._ "

Then the boy with a yellow jackal tail sitting on the number twelve with his left leg on the chair and his right arm resting his head. He then asked, " _How much longer? I'm bored._ "

Then the girl sitting at the chair with the Roman numeral of eleven with both of her hands on her lap and her head down said, " _They're here._ " The rest of the organization look at the door and noticed that the eleventh seat member was right.

The doors then opened revealing Xehanort and Salem walking into the room. The Organization got up and all of them bowed at the arrival of their leader and his right hand. As Salem made her way to her seat, Xehanort sat on his crystal throne and moved his hands down, making everyone sit back down.

Xehanort then said, " _Welcome, my children. I know you all are eager to know what's going on, so I won't waist any more of your time._ "

" _So what is this about, Master Xehanort?_ " Asked the second seat member.

Xehanort then said, " _As you all know, it's been six months since the fall of Beacon academy and the death of our dear Cinder. Even though she had failed in her mission, she did so much for us_."

" _Yeah, like dying to a group of kids?_ " Asked the tenth seat member, clearly mocking that statement.

Salem then said, " _Number Ten, you must understand, she was the cause of the Fall of Beacon and killed our enemy, Dear Ozpin._ "

" _With all due respect, ma'am._ " Said the sixth seat member. " _She lost the Fall Maiden's power and now we only have one Maiden in our possession._ "

" _Not to mention that she didn't killed the silver eyed girl._ " The eighth seat member added.

" _It was because of the silver eyes._ " Salem said, confusing the rest of the Organization, minus Xehanort. " _You see, when the girl used her silver eyes, she weakened the Fall Maiden's power. Not only that, but we thought that the wife of the magic blacksmith died with him._ "

The third seat member then asked, " _So, if I went out there instead of Cinder, I would have suffered the same fate?_ "

" _Exactly._ " Said Xehanort. " _However, that does not mean you are weak, Number Three. You hold the key to our victory and your time will come. But for now, continue training our new Number Thirteen. She's getting close to reach her potential, but she needs more._ "

The third seat member looked at Neo and smiled under her hood because she was getting stronger. She then said, " _Of course, Master Xehanort._ "

Xehanort then said, " _Now, on to other business. Number Two. You will continue your search for the Earthshaker and the Wayward Wind Keyblades. We only have one keyblade in our possession and our enemy has three._ "

The second seat member then pulled out Void Gear, the keyblade that Xehanort took from King, Sora's father and the creator of the keyblades. He then said, " _Yes, sir._ "

Xehanort then said, " _Number 4. I'm sending you to Mistral in Cinder's place. Meet with our informant there._ "

The fourth seat nodded and said, " _As you with, Master._ "

" _Number 5._ " Xehanort said as the fifth seat member turned his head to look at his master. " _You and Number Ten will continue you search for the Winter Maiden_."

" _Of course, Master Xehanort._ " Said the fifth seat member.

" _Whatever._ " The tenth seat member said in a disinterested tone of voice.

Xehanort then looked at the eighth seat member and said, " _Number Eighth. You and Number Twelve will be going to meet up with White Fang. Make sure the true leader of that group continues to be loyal to us and not a failure like Adam Taurus._ "

" _Yes, Master._ " The eighth seat said as she bowed her head. The twelve seat member just nodded his head.

The eleventh seat member raised her hand, making Xehanort look at her. He then said, " _Speak, Number Eleven._ "

The eleventh seat member put her hand down and asked " _What about Team SLNT and the silver eyes_."

The sixth seat then said, " _Master. Allow me to kill Team SLNT. They must pay for stealing our Fall Maiden._ "

Xehanort looked at him and said, " _Very well. But you better bring me the Rainfell keyblade and the fake Fall Maiden. I want to kill her myself_." The sixth seat then nodded.

" _As for Numbers Nine and Eleven._ " Said Xehanort. " _You will remain by Salem's side as her body guards._ "

" _Understood._ " Both the ninth seat and the eleventh seat member said in unison.

" _And finally, Number Seven._ " Said Xehanort.

The seventh seat member then looked at Xehanort and asked, " _What do you want me to do, Master?_ "

Xehanort then said, " _Spring can wait. I want you to take care of the silver eyed girl…And bring me her head._ "

The seventh seat member then looked at his rose and said, " _As long I get to kill her in a beautiful way, then consider it done._ "

" _Excellent._ " Xehanort said with an evil smirk on his face. " _Now go, my children. And do not fail me._ "

Organization XIII got up from their seats and bowed to Master Xehanort and they left the room. As Neo got up from her seat, the tenth seat member grabbed her shoulder and pointed her Sai at her neck. She then said, " _Good luck with your training._ " She then started laughing like a lunatic as the third seat member grabbed her, threw her on the ground and took Neo away.

As the tenth seat member laid on the floor continuing to laugh with her hood down thanks to the third seat member throwing her. It revealed her short lime green hair, her lime green eyes, and a scar going up from her the left corner of her lip to her left ear.

Salem then said to Xehanort as she approached him, " _She's insane._ "

" _Yes._ " Xehanort said as he got up from his throne. He then smiled at Salem and said, " _And that's why I adopted her._ " The two then left the meeting room, leaving the tenth seat member to her insanity.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter. I really missed doing this series and I hope you guys enjoy its return.**

 **This chapter is dedicate to the villains of this fanfiction, Organization XIII. Now in case you were wondering, Salem, Neo, Organization Members two, three, seven, eight, nine, and twelve are from one of the series in this fanfiction, while Organization members four, five, six, ten, and eleven are all OC characters.**

 **Next chapter, you will see Team SLNT and their new designs. What will they look like? How strong have they become? Find out next chapter.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49; The SLNT Journey**

* * *

In the day time at a forest location, Sora King had his back against a giant bolder while waiting for something. He was now eighteen years old and is now wearing a completely different outfit from what he had six months ago. He was now wearing a yellow t-shirt with black heart outline with a pointed bottom and an X going through it, pitch black pants with silver knee buckles, a blue short sleeved jacket with a black hood and black outlines on the cuffs, down the zipper, around the bottom, and his crown symbol on the back, black fingerless gloves with blue wrists and silver knuckles, blue and black shoes, and his silver crown necklace and blue pearl necklace still around his neck. He also had his earpiece, because that's the only way he can communicate to his team.

Sora tapped his earpiece and asked, " _Tsubasa, do see the Geist yet?_ "

* * *

In a different part of the forest

Tsubasa Otori was on a tree branch and keeping a look out on the Geist. Like his partner, Sora, he also looked different than what he looked before Team SLNT left Patch. He was known wearing a purple dress shirt, white pants held by a black belt, a crimson dress jacket with his eagle symbol on the left side of the jacket, black dress shoes, and his yellow pearl earring on his right ear. His outfit wasn't thing that changed in the last six months. Tsubasa's long silver hair was now shortened up to his shoulders.

Tsubasa heard his partner's question in his own earpiece and replied, " _No, but they should be here soon._ "

" _Okay._ " Said Sora. " _Let me know if you see anything. I'm gonna check with Lyra now._ "

* * *

In another part of the forest

Lyra Heartstrings was walking around looking for the Geist. Her new outfit consisted of a long red sleeveless sweater that extend around her waist but still revealing her black pants and the waist was held by a black belt. She also wore a mint green sleeveless jacket with pockets on both sides of the front of the jacket and her harp symbol done in black, long white gloves that end at her elbows, mint green shoes with white toes and white soles, her golden bracelet with her green peart around her right wrist, and her golden harp necklace still around her neck. Her hair was also tied in a ponytail with a black band.

" _Lyra, do you see the Geist?_ " Sora asked in Lyra's earpiece.

Lyra then tapped her earpiece and replied, " _Nope, and I've been looking everywhere._ " She then heard her leader sigh.

Sora then asked her, " _How's Natsu search going?_ " Lyra then stopped and looked to her left. She then smiled at what she was looking at. " _Lyra? What's wrong?_ "

" _Nothing._ " Said Lyra. " _I just found my boyfriend._ "

What Lyra was looking at was her partner/boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, fighting a giant golem with a Grimm mask on it. Like everyone else in Team SLNT, Natsu has also gone through changes with his outfit. He was wearing an orange shirt with his weird symbol done in black, black baggy pants with orange going down the sides which ends with two skulls on it, a brown leather belt, a black jacket with the orange on the shoulders going down the front of the jacket and on the sleeves which also had two skulls on it and a orange skull with two X's for eyes on the back, black boots, his silver bracelet with his red pearl on his left wrist and his white scaly scarf around his neck.

" _I'M ALL FIRED UP!_ " Natsu yelled as he continued to punch the golem with his flaming fists. The golem Grimm then swung one of his giant rock arms and sent Natsu flying into some trees. He then landed on ground and laid their on his back. " _Yep. That hurt._ "

Natsu then say his girlfriend standing above him and shaking her head no at him while smirking at him. Lyra then extended her hand and asked, " _You okay, babe?_ '

Natsu then smiled and said, " _Better now that you're here._ " He then took Lyra's hand which allowed her to help him up. He then looked over and saw his leader running towards him. He then smiled and waved at him while saying, " _Hey, Sora._ "

" _DAMN IT, NATSU!_ " Sora yelled as he did a flying kick to Natsu's face, which surprised Lyra. Natsu then looked up in disbelief at the sight of his angered leader. " _You were supposed to contact me when you found the Grimm!_ "

" _Yeah, about that._ " Natsu said as he pulled out pieces of an earpiece. " _I was about to call you, but the thing hit me and broke my earpiece._ "

Sora then face palmed in annoyance and said, " _Natsu, that's the third time this week._ "

" _Um, guys._ " Lyra said as she point at the Geist/golem Grimm charging at Tsubasa, who was trying to hit it with his Earth Eagle knife. " _Don't you guys think we should help him?_ "

" _Yeah._ " Both Sora and Natsu said in unison as Sora summoned his Rainfell keyblade and him and the rest of Team SLNT went to help Tsubasa. Natsu engulfed his hands in flames again while Lyra revealed her new weapon. The blade of her spear that broke six months ago was attached to another blade which was gold and black, making it a double bladed lance.

Sora, Lyra, and Tsubasa used their blades to hit the Grimm while Natsu threw fireballs at it. But despite how many attacks they used on it, the Geist/golem Grimm was unfazed by the attacks. The Grimm then pushed them

" _God Damn it._ " Lyra said in frustration.

Tsubasa then turned to his partner and said, " _Sora, our blades aren't working on him._ "

" _Yeah._ " Yelled Natsu. " _And my flames aren't doing much either._ "

" _Then I'm calling a friend._ " Sora said as he cut his hand with his blade and summon Behemoth from the yellow summoning cycle he created. Behemoth then charged at the Grimm and the two beasts battled each other. Behemoth manage to grab the Grimm's right arm and completely destroy it.

" _Nice_!" Yelled Natsu.

Tsubasa then said, " _It's not over yet, my friend._ " He then pointed to what he was talking about. The Grimm created a red cycle out of where its arm was destroyed and a pitch black arm with white claws came out. The arm then went into a rotting tree and pulled it out of the ground, making its new arm.

" _It has a tree arm now!?_ " Lyra asked as Team SLNT ran away from the Grimm. Behemoth was still trying to fight off the rock beast.

Natsu then used clapped his hands together and threw a giant fire ball at the Grimm, but all it ended up doing was making its tree arm a deadly fire weapon. He then said, " _Well, that didn't work. Any plans, Sora?_ "

Sora then looked at Behemoth and saw that every time his creature attack the Geist/golem Grimm, the Grimm would protect its mask. He then came up an idea and told his team, " _Guy's the Grimm is protecting its face, it doesn't care about its limbs. If we destroy the limbs, we'll have a clear shot at its face._ "

Lyra then asked, " _And how are we supposed to do that exactly?_ "

" _That depends_." Sora said as he smirked, making Lyra confused. " _Do you feel like using you powers?_ "

When she heard that question, Lyra grinned and said, " _Okay. Let's do it_."

Sora then nodded and looked at his partner. " _Tsubasa, go left_."

" _Got it._ " Tsubasa said as he extended his knife into its sword mode. He then jumped into the air and struck the Grimm from the left.

Sora then said, " _Natsu, you distract him from the right_."

" _Sure thing, buddy_." Natsu said with a grin as he charged at the Grimm from the right. He punched the Grimm a couple time and threw fireballs when he was pushed back.

Sora then used his keyblade and fired energy shots at the Grimm while Lyra was charging her new Fall Maiden powers. Six months ago, she had no idea how to use her new found power. But after training with her friends and fighting some Grimms on their way to Haven, she's gotten used to it.

Then, Lyra's eyes started to glow orange and she was surrounded by wind and lightning. She then yelled, " _I'm ready!_ " Sora looked over at her and nodded.

"Natsu!" Sora yelled, making the pink haired boy looked at him. " _It's time for the new combo…Dragon Maiden!_ "

Natsu then smiled and went over to Lyra and puffed out his cheeks. Tsubasa noticed that they were getting ready to attack and got out of the way.

Natsu then used his fire breath attack while used her Fall Maiden attack. The two attacks then mixed and hit the Geist/Golem Grimm, completely obliterating its limbs, leaving a bolder with its face on it. The Geist Grimm then got out of the bolder and started to fly away.

Sora then looked over at his partner and said, " _I think you can take it out."_ Tsubasa nodded and smiled as he threw his Earth Eagle knife backwards. The Geist then turned its head and the knife pierced it, killing it instantly.

* * *

At a small village

" _I can't thank you enough, Team SLNT._ " Said a man wearing a red monk outfit while shaking Sora's hand. " _That Geist Grimm has been terrorizing us for a long time. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what we would have done._ "

Sora then said, " _You don't thank us. We were just doing what we were taught to do_."

Lyra then asked, " _Sir, why not move away from this place?_ "

" _Yeah, you came with us to Mistral._ " Said Natsu.

The monk then said, " _As much as that would help, we are used to our way of life here. We can't just abandon it_."

" _We understand._ " Tsubasa said as Team SLNT bowed at the monk.

* * *

At Night

The village that Team SLNT was helping just so happens to be Natsu's home town and they were offered by his mother to stay with them until they were ready to leave. Inside a wooden cabin, where the Dragneel family lived at, the jackets of Team SLNT were on the coat rack in front of the door and Tsubasa was reading a book on one of the chairs.

" _Natsu, stop._ " Lyra said as she giggled while being hugged by her boyfriend from behind.

" _Come on, I can't congratulate my girlfriend for using an awesome move_." Natsu said as he lifted Lyra up, making her laugh even more.

Lyra then said, " _Okay, you win._ " Natsu then put down his girlfriend, making her turn around and kiss him. Tsubasa looked over and was happy at the fact Natsu and Lyra are still together after six months of travelling.

Then Natsu's mother walked into the room and watched as her son continued to kiss Lyra. She then smiled and said, " _Oh, my little trouble maker is all grown up_."

Natsu then blushed with embarrassment and said, " _Mom, don't embarrass me in front of Lyra._ "

" _He's right, Melina._ " Said an old Faunus man coming out of the kitchen, who turns out to be Natsu's grandfather, Igneel. " _I mean, how else is your son gonna be a man and get it on with his girl if you don't leave him alone._ "

" _GRANDPA!_ " Natsu yelled as his face went completely red and Lyra started laughing. As that was going on, Tsubasa looked outside and saw his partner outside.

Sora was sitting on the bench outside of the Dragneel house and looked at the stars and moon. Then looked down at the picture of both Team SLNT and Team RWBY from their first encounter with the White Fang. He then moved that picture to the back to reveal more pictures. Like a picture of him, Natsu, Yang, and Diana pranking a couple people in Beacon, Team SLNT and Team PRFT just hanging out, and finally, a picture of him and Yang at the hospital the day they became a couple. That picture made him sad because he started to remember how depressed Yang was when he left.

" _Are you okay, my friend?_ " Said a voice, making Sora turn around to see Tsubasa with a concerned look on his face.

Sora then said, " _Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…*sigh*…I miss Yang._ "

" _I know the feeling._ " Tsubasa said as he sat down next to Sora. " _I miss Weiss_."

Sora then sighed and said, " _It's just that, ever since the Fall of Beacon, it impacted everybody. Roxas and Sarah lost their teammates. We haven't heard anything from Team PGON or Team CFVY. Ruby fell into a coma. Weiss was forced to go back to Atlas. Blake ran away for some reason. And Yang lost her arm, which was all my fault._ "

Tsubasa then said, " _That was not your fault, Sora. It was that bastard's fault. He was the one that cut off her arm, not you._ "

" _But if I haven't sent her to find Blake in the first place, she would still have her arm and she wouldn't depressed._ " Said Sora.

Tsubasa then put his hand on Sora's shoulder, making him turn to his partner. He then smiled and said, " _She bounce back. She always does._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _Yeah, you're right._ " The two partners then looked up at the night sky.

* * *

The next morning

Team SLNT was ready to continue their journey to Mistral. Melina hugged her son and said, " _Please, be careful, Natsu._ "

" _I promise._ " Natsu said as he let go of his mother and started walking to his team.

Igneel then asked, " _Are you kids sure you don't want to stay a little longer? You've been real good to this town._ "

" _Thanks, but we've got a mission to do._ " Said Sora.

Lyra then said, " _Make it to Haven Academy, no matter what._ "

Tsubasa then said, " _We heard that the next town over has a working airship._ "

Igneel then sighed and said, " _Hard to say. With the communications down, we don't know if they're alright. Be careful out there._ "

" _Sure thing, grandpa._ " Natsu said as Team SLNT started to make their way to the next town. He continued to wave at his mother and grandfather, feeling kind of sad that he was leaving them again.

Lyra then held Natsu's hand and said, " _You'll see them again._ " Natsu then smiled at her when she said that. Team SLNT was now on their journey, hoping to find answer about the enemies they were about to face.

* * *

 **The chapter is done. I hope you guys enjoy and I really hope you like the new designs I gave Team SLNT.**

 **While Natsu's is in his Tartaros arc outfit, with a shirt and replaced the yellow with orange, and Tsubasa has his Beyblade Shogun Steel design, just looking eighteen and having slight color changes, Sora and Lyra have completely different outfits that I decided to give them.**

 **I also made their symbols little more out there because I felt like I didn't do a good job of it before.**

 **The next chapter will be about Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah (Fluttershy). And yes, they are going to be a three people team…for now.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50; Team RRS**

* * *

After a month of being in a coma, Ruby Rose, the youngest member of the Beacon group had finally woken up. When she awoke, she was greeted by her father, who was so happy to see his daughter finally awake. She was also greeted by her boyfriend, Roxas Schnee, his teammate, Sarah Fluttershy, and their former enemy, Trixie Lulamoon.

When Ruby asked what happened to everyone else in Vale, Ruby was told some horrifying news that made her heart break. She discovered that Beacon Academy had fallen thanks to Cinder Fall, Team PGON separated, Roxas and Sarah being the only members of Team PRFT left, Team SLNT went on a journey to Haven and her team, Team RWBY have disbanded.

Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna have left Vale to two different locations with no way of communicating with them. Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long fell into depression because of her missing arm and was arguing with Ruby about going to find them.

" _What do you mean you don't want anything to do with them?_ " Ruby asked as she stood right next to her sister's bed. " _They're our friends._ "

Yang, while looking at her missing arm, said, " _Ruby, you can do whatever you want. But I'm not going anywhere._ "

" _Yang, please._ " Ruby said as she walked up to her sister.

Yang then said, " _Just leave me alone._ "

Ruby then said, " _But…_ "

"I said leave me alone!" Yang yelled as she stared at Ruby with her angry red eyes, making Ruby ran out of her room in tears. Nobody really blamed her for snapping at her sister. They understood why she was acting like that.

Ruby, still in her pajamas, ran out of her house to her mother's grave. She then kneeled to the ground and started to cry. She then said, "Mom. I'm so sorry. I lost my team, my friends, and Beacon Academy. I really let you down."

As she continued to cry, she heard rustling coming from behind her. She looked behind her and saw a figure standing in the bushes. The figure then walked towards her, Ruby looked at the figure in both fear and anger. The figure that was coming towards her was Cinder's follower, the one that tried to kill her in the Vyatl Festival, Zeref.

"Y…You." Ruby said as she back away in fear.

Zeref then said as he put his hand out to her, " _No. No. No. Don't leave. I just want to talk._ "

Ruby then said, " _You forced my sister to break your teammate's leg. You helped Cinder destroy Beacon. And you tried to kill me._ "

" _I'm sorry._ " Zeref said in a very apologetic tone of voice, confusing Ruby. " _My other side can be…uncontrollable sometimes. But right now, I just want you to hear me out. Okay_?"

Ruby wanted to hurt Zeref for what he did, but knew that without her weapon, she couldn't do anything. Plus, she knew how powerful he was. So she nodded at him and asked, " _What do you want?_ "

"I need to you to help me." Zeref said as he gives her a rolled up piece of paper. Ruby took it and opened it.

" _A map?_ " Ruby asked in confusion.

"Yes." Zeref said with a smile. " _I want you to meet me in that location. I want to give you something special for freezing that Grimm. But I can't do it here_."

Ruby then asked, " _Why do you want me to…_ "

" _I'll explain when you get there._ " Zeref said as he cut of Ruby. He was about to leave her, but stopped for a brief moment. " _And one more thing._ "

"What?" Asked Ruby.

" _If you bring your sister, the heiress, or the cat Faunus with you…_ "Zeref said as he turned his head slightly to reveal his red eyes, making Ruby shake in fear. " _…Then you better be prepared to watch them die_."

As Zeref walked away, Ruby looked at him with anger and fear when he said those words. She looked at the map again and realized that maybe going to this location will help her understand what her power truly is. So Ruby decided to go to the location where she is supposed to meet him.

However, Ruby wasn't the only one going on this journey. Zeref just told her that she wasn't allowed to bring her old team. He didn't say anything about bring her new team. She asked Roxas and Sarah to come with her and they were more than willing to go with her. They did ask Trixie to go, but she told them no because she wanted to help Yang. So one day, when Ruby's father wasn't

* * *

Five Months Later

Ruby and her new three person team have already made it to an inn in a small town. She was wearing a new outfit which consisted of white blouse with brown straps around the sleeves and leather bracers, a black skirt red frills, a black corset with red in the middle of the corset, black stockings with a rose design on it and some tares on them, and black boots with red soles. She also had her hood which looked torn, making people think that she did a lot of travelling, which she did.

Roxas was standing next to his girlfriend and he was wearing a new outfit as well. His outfit is a brown t shirt with a red tribal marks on it, grey pants, a white long sleeved jacket with a black hood and black trimmings, and white boots with black soles on it.

" _Come on, Sarah._ " Ruby said as she and Roxas stood in front of one of the rooms, indicating that Sarah is still getting dressed. " _We have to get going._ "

" _I'm sorry._ " Said Sarah from the other side of the door. " _I'm almost done._ "

Roxas then said, " _You've been in there for ten minutes. We still have to stop at the blacksmith shop before we leave town._ "

Ruby then asked, " _So, why did you decided to make a second weapon?_ "

Roxas then smiled and said, " _Well, think it's time to change up my fighting style and to protect you sorry butt._ " He then grabbed Ruby by the waist and pulled her close making her blush.

" _Roxas, you're embarrassing me._ " Ruby said, but she was into it. The two then started kissing but stopped when they heard Sarah's door open. The two then witnessed the new look of their third teammate.

Sarah was wearing a yellow muscle shirt with a pink bunny rabbit on it and a pink collar, light green pants with her butterfly symbol on them, a green boots with pink laces, and a light green short sleeved denim jacket. She also had her hair done like Pyrrha's hair which was something she never tried to do and she had her energy rifle attached to her back.

" _So, what do you think_?" Asked Sarah.

Roxas then said, " _Sarah, you look great._ "

Ruby then walked over and noticed something that was around Sarah's neck. She then went sad when she discovered that is was Tucker's dog tags.

Sarah, noticing that Ruby was looking at the dog tags, held them up with her hand and said, " _You uncle found them and gave them to me on our way to Patch. I thought maybe with a new outfit, I might as well…_ "She then started to tear up because she was remembering her partner, Lavernius Tucker.

Ruby then put her hand on Sarah's shoulder, making Sarah look at her. She then smiled and said, " _Tucker would be proud of you._ " Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her.

They then left the inn to the blacksmith place where Roxas said he need to go. Apparently, he order the blacksmith to make him a second weapon to help him out.

As the door to the blacksmith shop, they were greeted by a dark skinned two horned Faunus man with w blacksmith outfit. He then said, "You made it. The weapon you ordered is done let go it for you."

"Thank you sir." Roxas said as he and the girls went into the shop and stood in front of the front desk waiting.

The blacksmith then enter the room with a black box that holds Roxas' new weapon. He then said, " _Here ya go, son. You're new keyblade. It was quite the challenge, but with metal you gave me and a little heat, I got the job done for you._ "

Roxas then looked at the box in amazement and said, " _I…I don't know to say._ "

" _You don't have to say anything. Just take it out_." The blacksmith said as Roxas opened the box. " _I gotta ask though, where did you get the metal from?_ "

As Roxas looked at his new weapon, a tear fell from his eye. The new keyblade was bronze and gold with the an arrow going up the blade, the holster of the blade's handle was Pyrrha's head dress and the keychain had one of Pyrrha's green gem spheres while that other one was at the tip of the keyblade.

With Ruby and Sarah by his side, he wiped the tear from his eye and said to the blacksmith, " _From my partner._ " He then grabbed the keyblade and gave it a few swings. It felt just his Bonds of Fire, which he decided to pull out and give both blades a swing.

" _So, what are you going to call that beauty?_ " The blacksmith asked.

Roxas then smiled and said, " _PRFT Victory. That's going to be its name."_

" _That's a beautiful name, Roxa_ s." Said Sarah.

Ruby then put her fist in the air and said, " _Nothing is going to stop Team RRS now._ "

Sarah then said, " _I don't think I'm gonna get used to that name, considering there's only three of us._ "

" _It doesn't matter how many member we have or what we're called…_ " Roxas said as he put his Bonds of Fire in its tiny mode and his new PRFT Victory on a leather holster on his back. " _…as long we're together._ "

Team RRS was now making their way to the location of Zeref. With the map in hand and her new team, Ruby Rose was now on her journey. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but miss her old team.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter of SLNT RWBY. So, in this fanfiction, Ruby is going on a different journey to meet Zeref. Why? Find out next chapter.**

 **Sarah (Flutter) and Roxas got brand new designs. I decided to give Sarah Pyrrha's hair style because when I was thinking of her new design, Pyrrha's hair kept popping in my mind.**

 **Also, I gave Fluttershy Tucker's dog tag's because Tucker was her partner and I gave Roxas a new weapon made from Pyrrha's metal to remember his partner.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51; SLNT Weiss**

* * *

Weiss Schnee, a former member of Team RWBY, was sitting in her room in her father's mansion located in Atlas. She wore a beautiful pale blue dress with light blue going down the skirt, a white sash around her waist, a long sleeved top that still showed her dress and had a sapphire in the middle, sapphire earrings, and dark blue high heel shoes.

Weiss was looking out the window of her room while holding a pen in her hand and a piece of paper on a notepad on her lap. She was writing to her boyfriend, Tsubasa Otori. Because communications were down because of the Grimm invasion, writing letters was the only way for her and Tsubasa to contact to each other. Every time her boyfriend sent her a letter, she would immediately write to him and when she sent a letter, she would get a letter back.

After Weiss finished writing her letter, she heard a knock on her door. She then said, " _Come in._ " Then her butler who had a balding head with brown hair on the back of his head, a brown mustache, and wore a white dress shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black vest with some blue lines across the top with a blue tie entered the room.

The butler then said, " _Terribly sorry to disturb you but your father wishes to speak with you._ "

" _*sigh* Thank you Klein._ " Weiss said as she got up, put the letter she wrote into an envelope, and set it on her desk. She then looked at the picture next to the envelope and then picked it up. The picture showed her as a ten year old smiling while hugging Roxas, who was nine years in the picture. She really missed her little brother. She wrote to him, but he hardly writes back. She knew that it was because of his guilt of not coming with her when he had the chance.

Weiss then put down the picture and made her way to her father's office. As she walked through her house, which had many pieces of art, like a statue of a King Taijitu Grimm, suits of armor, and many others, she was thinking about why her father would call her into his office.

" _Good afternoon, sister._ " Said a young man that made Weiss look up at him. This young man had white hair and blue eyes like everyone else in the Schnee family and wore a long sleeve dress shirt, a pale blue vest, a black tie, dark blue pants, and black shoes. He also had his right hand behind his back, his left hand on his chest, and smiled at Weiss.

Weiss then sighed and said, " _Hello, Whitley. You're in a cheery mood today._ "

Whitley then said, " _Klein just made crepes, so of course I'm in a good mood. I'm just glad to see you out of your room for once._ "

" _Uh huh._ " Weiss said as she rolled her eyes. The reason why is because her and Whitely were never that close as siblings.

Whitley then said, " _Anyway, I heard father asked to speak to you and I want to warn you that he's in an argument._ "

Weiss then said, " _With mother again?_ "

" _No, she's already drinking in the garden._ " Said Whitley. " _It was with another woman. One with dark blue hair_."

" _Headmistress Luna of Atlas Academy?_ " Weiss asked, making Whitley nodded yes to her question. " _What is she doing here?_ "

" _I don't know._ " Said Whitley. " _Listen just be careful in there. He sounded pretty furious._ "

As Whitley started to walk away, Weiss asked, " _Why would you tell me that? I thought you didn't like me_."

Whitley then turned around, smiled and said, " _You've been away for too long, sister. I haven't stopped growing since you left. People can change, believe it or not_ **.** "

Weiss was shocked to hear that statement. But instead of asking him more questions, she said, " _Well, thank you for the warning._ " Whitley nodded and both went their separate ways. As Weiss made her way to her father's office, she passed her family portrait. In the painting was the Schnee family. It was an old portrait because it showed her father and Whitley smiling, but it also her mother, Winter, and herself looking sad and no Roxas. It showed that when Roxas came into the family, Weiss was finally happy with her life.

* * *

With Team RRS

Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah were still on their journey to find Zeref and figure out what he wants to give Ruby. As the team walked through the forest, Ruby was thinking about a nightmare she had last night. She kept hearing Pyrrha's voice in her dreams while silver strands of energy flowed through.

" _Hey, Ruby._ " Said Roxas, snapping his girlfriends out of her trance. She then turned to see that he had a concerned look on his face. " _Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute_."

" _Oh, right sorry._ " Ruby said as she smiled and scratched the back of her head. She then turned to Sarah. " _So, where are we going again?_ "

" _Clouds Dale_." Sarah replied. "My home town. My parent's might be able to help us with figuring out where to go."

Ruby then asked, " _Oh, yeah. Don't you have a brother or something too?_ "

Sarah then rolled her eyes and said, " _Yeah. Zephyr._ "

" _Why didn't they sent him to become a hunter when they told you to go?_ "

" _Because he's their little baby of the family and they want to protect him._ " Said Sarah in the most sarcastic tone of voice ever. " _When he told them he wanted to be a barber, they supported him and said 'follow your dreams'. Meanwhile, when I told them I wanted to be a doctor, a person that can save lives just like a hunter, they told me that it's a waste of time and that I should follow in their footsteps_."

" _I have never heard you act like that before._ " Said Roxas

Ruby then asked, " _You must really not like your brother, huh?_ "

Sarah then sighed and said, " _I love my brother, but sometimes, I can't help but be jealous._ "

" _Oh, I know the feeling._ " Roxas said as he had anger on his face because he was remembering Whitley and remembered how much they hated each other growing up.

Ruby then turned to her boyfriend and said, " _Wow, Roxas, you never mentioned that you had a brother_."

Roxas then said, " _I don't like talking about him. Just like I don't like talking about my parents_."

Sarah then asked, " _Why do you not like talking about them?_ "

Roxas then sighed and said, " _Well my father is obsessed with the company, my mother is an alcoholic, and my brother and I never got along as kids. Plus, I'm a lot closer to my sisters_."

Ruby was shocked to hear that Roxas' mother is an alcoholic. She then said, " _You never mentioned your mother either._ "

" _Like I said, I don't like talking about them._ " Said Roxas.

* * *

With Team SLNT

Sora was holding a map in front of his face trying to figure out where Team SLNT was going and Tsubasa was walking beside him while Lyra and Natsu followed from behind.

Sora then lowered the map and said, " _Yep…we're lost._ "

" _No we're not_." Tsubasa said as he laughed at his partner. " _The next town is Shion. See its right here_."

Sora then looked at where Tsubasa was pointing and said, " _Oh, yeah. Heh heh. My bad_."

As the two were having a conversation about Shion, Lyra and Natsu we following them. Lyra looked at Natsu, who was admiring the nature surrounding them and blushed because she had a question on her mind that she wanted to ask him. She then just decided to ask him.

" _Hey Natsu._ " Lyra said, making Natsu look at her. " _Can I ask you something_?"

" _If it's about lunch, I have no idea when it is either. I'm starving_." Natsu said holding his stomach. Lyra just smiled and rolled her eyes. He then smiled, wrapped his arm around her neck, and said, " _I'm kidding, babe. What do you want to ask_ _me?_ "

Lyra then took a deep breath and asked, " _When all of this is over, what are you going to do?_ "

" _Ooh, good question._ " Natsu said as he took some time to think about his answer.

Lyra then thought, ' _It's probably be something like finding an opponent to fight or eat mountains of food or even…_ '

" _I want to be father._ " Natsu said, completely catching Lyra off guard.

" _W…what?_ " Lyra asked with face a bright red color.

Natsu then explain, " _You see, my real father abandoned me when I was a baby and even though I had my mom and grandpa, I never had a father growing up. So if we survive this journey, I want to something I never had._ "

" _Natsu._ " Lyra said as she smiled at him, because she never thought that would be his response. She then hugged his arm and put her head and his shoulder and said, "That's a wonderful idea."

Natsu then said, " _Now it's my turn to ask you something._ "

" _What is it?_ " Lyra asked as she looked at Natsu in confusion.

Natsu then blushed and asked, " _Lyra, if we survive this, would…you…ma_ …"

" _GUYS GET OVER HERE, NOW!_ " Sora yelled, making Natsu and Lyra have terrified expressions on their faces. They then ran towards their leader as fast as they could. When they arrived they saw the reason why Sora was yelling.

They made it too Shion, but it was destroyed. Houses destroyed, people laying on the ground dead, and flames all around the ground. Team SLNT ran into the village and looked around in horror.

Sora then said, " _Look around. There could be survivors._ " He and Tsubasa went one way while Lyra ad Natsu went another way.

Natsu then entered a building with the roof caved in and need to the ground in shock. Lyra then walked in and saw what he was looking at. They saw a family, a mother, a father, and a small child crushed by the ruble and the child's arm was sticking out in front of Natsu.

Lyra was sad, not just because of the family dying, but the fact that Natsu was just talking about wanting kids. She then hugged her boyfriend and said, " _Natsu, I'm so sorry._ "

Natsu held the arms of Lyra's arms and simply asked, " _Why? Just why?_ "

Sora was running around trying his best to find survivors, but found nothing. He then heard, " _Over here!_ " He then ran over to find Tsubasa kneeling next to a huntsman who was bleeding from his chest and was struggling to stay alive.

Sora then asked, " _What happened here? Who killed all of these people?_ "

The huntsman then said, " _A man in a black cloak. *cough* He just came out of nowhere with a group of bandits and started causing havoc. And with all the panic…*cough* *cough*._ "

Tsubasa then looked at Sora and said, " _Grimm._ "

Sora then saw Natsu and Lyra running towards him and he got up. He then said, " _We found someone. We can save him if we hurry to the pervious town_."

" _Damn it, I wish I had my Levitation semblance for something like this._ " Said Lyra

Natsu then said, " _Don't worry, I can carry him and run as fast as I can to the…_ "

" _Guys._ " Tsubasa said, making the rest of Team SLNT looked at him and looked in sadness. The huntsmen was already dead.

Sora asked with a tear coming down his face, " _What kind of sick person would do this?_ "

" _Should we bury him?_ " Asked Lyra.

Tsubasa then got up and walked away while saying, " _We should get moving_."

Natsu then walked over to his leader and put his hand on his shoulder. He then asked, " _You okay, Sora?_ "

Sora then said, " _I…I'm just tired of people dying for no reason._ " As Lyra and Natsu stayed with Sora, Tsubasa kept walking but stopped when he saw a giant print on the ground. He then clenched his fist because he recognized the symbol.

* * *

With Weiss

" _I can't believe you would suggest this!_ " Said a voice behind a door that Weiss was standing in front of.

" _Please, stop yelling, Jacque_." Said a female voice behind the door that Weiss recognized as Headmistress Luna. She then opened the door slowly and saw Luna and her father, Jacque Schnee who had white hair, a white mustache, and a white business suit and he was drinking some whisky. Luna then said, " _Just hear me out._ "

Jacque then slammed his glass on the table and said, " _You and James are trusted friends to this family, Luna. But you are suggesting is absurd_."

Luna then said, " _You are blowing this out of proportion._ "

" _THE COUNCIL WILL NEVER AGREE TO THIS!_ " Jacque yelled as he got up in anger.

Luna then got up and said, " _You forget, I hold a seat in the council along with General Ironwood._ "

Jacque then said, " _You're dust embargo has already cost me millions. I can promise you, I have not forgotten_."

" _So this is about you._ " Luna said as a door closed. Both her and Jacque looked over to see Weiss with her hands behind her back and was nervous. Luna then bowed and said, " _Miss Schnee. I'm sorry. I should have been gone by now_."

Weiss then said, " _No it's fine._ "

Luna then looked at Jacque and said, " _We'll continue this another time._ "

" _Indeed._ " Said Jacque. " _Klein can show you out._ "

" _I can find my own way._ " Luna said as she started walking out the door, but stopped next to Weiss. She then looked at the young heiress and said, " _Listen, Miss Schnee. If you're still aiming to be a huntress, you can always come to Atlas Academy. Class will be back soon._ "

Weiss then said, " _Thank you, Headmistress and…I'll think about it._ "

Luna then smiled and opened the door to leave. She then said, " _And, don't worry. We'll find your brother._ "

As Weiss looked at the door, Jacque asked, " _Have you forgotten your manners since you were away?_ "

Weiss got annoyed when he asked that, but the calmed herself, looked at him and said, " _No father, I'm sorry._ "

Jacque then made his way to his desk and asked, " _Can you believe that there are people out there that blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?_ "

Weiss then said, " _Well, Vacuo and Mistral came over there to help rebuild Vale. Atlas never came._ "

" _I just amazes me that Luna wasn't stripped of her position._ " Jacque said as he sat on his chair. " _I suppose the council trusts her…for better or worse._ "

" _I trust her_." Weiss said, making Jacque turn his chair around to look at his daughter.

Jacque then said, " _Thanks to her new law, Atlas is forbidden to export dust to other kingdoms. Precautionary measures as she puts and she left it once she knows for sure that no one is going to war. Which is why I have decided to put up a charity event to let people know that we do care._ "

Weiss, shocked to hear that from her father, said, " _That's…wonderful news._ "

" _And I think it'll be successful if you sang at the event._ " Jacque said, making Weiss look at him funny. " _Many people forget that you were there. An heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. We need to let people know that you are still standing strong._ "

Weiss then asked, " _Are you asking me if I'd like to sing or are you telling me?_ "

Jacque then said, " _I think it'll be best for everyone if you sing_."

Weiss then sighed, because she knew she wasn't going to deny her father, and said, " _Okay. I'll start practicing._ "

Jacque then smiled and said, " _That's my girl._ "

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter of SLNT RWBY. I hope you enjoy.**

 **This chapter is showing what Roxas and Sarah think about their families, Natsu wanting to be a father, and Weiss being miserable with her family.**

 **With Roxas, I decided that he is going to be a lot closer to Weiss and Winter than his father, mother, and brother. And don't worry there will be a back story with them after I introduce the Blake chapter and Yang chapter.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52; SLNT Blake**

* * *

On the oceans of Remnant, a ship was passing through going to an unknown location. Blake Belladonna, a former member of Team RWBY of Beacon, was on the ship and like everyone else in the last six months, she was wearing a new outfit. Blake wore a weird black top which showed her stomach and had shapes cut out of the top, revealing some skin, tight black pants, long black boots with some gold outlines on the top of the boots, a white trench coat with a purple inside, and a purple strap which held her Gambol Shroud. She also still has Bon Bon's pearl necklace around her neck and her black bow on her head.

Blake was on the ship looking at the crystal blue ocean and she was thinking about what happened to Beacon. She blamed herself for what happened to her partner, Yang, and the fall of Beacon because of her leaving the White Fang. She knew leaving was the right thing to do, but that didn't stop her from feeling even guiltier because of the fact that she left her childhood friend, Lyra. The last thing she heard before leaving was her best friend crying and begging her not to leave.

" _You doing okay?_ " said a voice, making Blake jump a little and grab the handle of her weapon. She then turned to see a man wearing a sea captain outfit holding his hand in front of himself in defense.

Blake, relieved that it wasn't someone evil, she took a breath and said, " _Sorry. I'm doing fine. Why do you ask?_ "

The captain then walked next to Blake, leaned on the side of the ship and said, "Well, normally people travel in groups when they take a boat. But the people that travel alone always has the best stories."

Blake then said, "Maybe I prefer to go alone."

The captain then said, "Either that or you're paranoid about something."

" _How says I'm paranoid?_ " Asked Blake. She then got startled by two Faunus kids running by her, making the captain laugh at her.

" _You just proved my point._ " The captain said as he went back to the inside of the ship. He then turned slightly and said, " _There is a reason why you're alone and that's not a good thing._ "

As the captain left, Blake took a deep breath and started to remove her bow. She then held the bow in her hand and said to herself, " _I guess I won't be needing this._ " She then threw her bow into the ocean ad left to go into the ship unaware that a man in a brown cloak was watching her.

* * *

With Team SLNT

Sora, Lyra, Natsu, and Tsubasa were on their way to the next town which was called Higanbana. A place that is well guarded and has one of the best inns in Remnant. While they were walking, they all were thinking about what happened to the people of Shion village. They couldn't believe that someone would do something as evil as killing innocent people. However, that wasn't the only thing Lyra was thinking of.

Ever since Blake left her the night Beacon fell, Lyra couldn't help to think if her killing Adam was the reason why she left. She remembered how much she cried when her friend she has been with since they were kids had ran away from her. She didn't feel alone, because she had her two best friends and her boyfriend, but she couldn't help to miss her childhood friend.

* * *

With Blake

The sun was setting in the distance and Blake, with her cat ears showing in public, was leaning on the side of the ship. But she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. So she turned around, pulled out her Gambol Shroud and asked, " _Whose there?_ " With no response, she sighed in relief. She thought to herself, ' _Maybe I am paranoid_.'

" _Captain!_ " said one of the sailors on the ship. " _There something in the water and it's huge!_ "

Both the captain and one of the other sailors went out of the ship and Blake ran towards the front of the ship and they saw what the sailor was talking about. The captain looked up and said in shock, " _By the gods._ "

What appeared in front of the ship was a sea dragon Grimm. It roared at the ship and was about to destroy it. Blake then used her semblance and her weapon to attack the Grimm. The captain then yelled, " _Listen men, even though we never seen something this big, we can at least try to fight it! Get the cannons ready!_ "

" _Aye aye, captain!_ " said the female sailor as they went inside the ship. As Blake continued to fight the monster, the ship readied all of the cannons and fired at the Grimm. The Grimm was durable enough to take the smaller cannons and Blake's attacks, but it dodge the bigger cannon on the front of the ship.

Blake then landed on the ship and held her arm in pain because of the Grimm hit her with its tail. The Sea Dragon Grimm then grew wings on its back and started flying around, dodging more cannon fire. It then charged up an electricity type attack in its mouth. Blake tried to get back up, only to be stopped by the man in the brown cloak.

" _What are you doing?_ " Blake asked as the Sea Dragon Grimm shot the electricity beam at them. She shielded herself out of instinct, but the noticed that the blast didn't hit them. She then looked in front of her to see the brown cloaked person absorbing the blast in his mouth.

The brown cloak then smiled and said, " _Thanks for the grub._ " He then shot a lightning blast right back at the Sea Grimm Dragon at him, which destroyed one of its wings. The cloak then disappeared because of the electricity burning it away and Blake recognized the boy as Ryuto, former follower of Cinder and some she really loves.

Blake then said in shock, " _Ryuto?!_ "

Ryuto looked behind him and said with a little smirk on his face, " _What's up, Blake?_ " He then got a slap in the face by Blake. He then saw that Blake was pissed with her cat ears folded down.

Blake then asked, " _What are you doing here?_ "

Ryuto then said, " _I should be asking you the same thing._ " The sea dragon Grimm then got out of the sea, making Blake and Ryuto look at it in shock that it was still alive. Well, it was short lived because it the front cannon manage to shot its head off, killing it instantly.

As the Grimm suck to the bottom of the ocean, Blake and Ryuto went back to their argument. Blake then asked, " _Have you been following me this whole time?_ "

" _So, what if I did?_ " Ryuto said as he looked at her in anger. " _You left Vale and your friends._ "

Blake then said, " _I had to leave, Ryuto!_ "

Ryuto then asked, " _Why? Is this because of Yang losing her arm? Or Lyra killing Adam? Or maybe it's because the White Fang is still out there?_ "

Blake then clenched her fist with tears coming down her face and yelled, " _You wouldn't never understand._ "

" _You right I don't understand._ " Ryuto said as he looked at her in anger. " _You know why? Because you didn't talk to me about it! You just ran away from your problems and left your best friend in tears!_ "

Blake's cat ears then went about and her expression went from anger to sadness, because he was right. She left Lyra in tears when she left. Blake then started to tear up, making Ryuto feel bad for saying that.

Ryuto then said, " _No. No. No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that._ "

" _But you're right._ " Blake said as tears ran down her face. " _I left my best friend in tears. She probably hates me now. Yang probably hates me too because of her arm. Everyone probably hates me because I left. And I guess I understand if you…_ " She then got a surprise kiss from Ryuto because of what she was going through right now.

Ryuto then removed himself from Blake's lips and said, " _I don't hate you, Blake. I never have._ "

Blake then asked while blushing, " _Why did you just…kiss me?_ "

" _You kissed me when I blamed myself._ " Said Ryuto. " _So, I thought I'd return the favor._ "

" _Ryuto…I…_ " Blake said as Ryuto kissed her again and the two kissed for a pretty long time. The captain and the sailors saw them kissing.

* * *

At night

Inside the ship in the one of the rooms, Ryuto and Blake were laying on the bed with Blake's coat on the chair next the bed, cuddling each other. Ryuto then asked, " _Do you feel better?_ "

Blake then smiled and said, " _A little bit. Thank you, Ryuto_."

Ryuto then kissed her on the forehead, making Blake cuddling him closer. He then said, " _Hey, I got to ask though. You're obviously not going to the White Fang. So, where are you going?_ "

Blake then said, " _Home…to Menagerie._ "

" _The Faunus kingdom?_ " Ryuto asked in confusion, making Blake nod yes to his question. " _Well, I'm going with you._ "

Blake then asked, " _Are you sure?_ "

Ryuto then said, " _The Grimm are getting worst, you saw it yourself. And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they're not going to be coming after you. Besides, I'm…kind of already on the boat._ "

Blake then said as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend, " _If there's no stopping you, then so be it. Oh, and I love you._ "

Ryuto then smiled and said, " _I love you too._ " The two then started to fall asleep. Ryuto's eyes then went open when he heard something. " _Um, Blake…you're purring._ "

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of the SLNT RWBY. I hope you enjoy.**

 **In case you were wondering, Blake and Ryuto was just cuddling, get your mind out of the gutter. Anyway, this chapter is different from the episode, mainly because of Ryuto being on the ship with Blake instead of Sun. The next chapter will be featuring Yang Xiao Long.**

 **Also, shoutout to TheRedHood1999. I gave him permission to use Team SLNT in his fanfiction. His fanfiction is called RWBY: JAAS. Check it out when you get the chance.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53; SLNT Yang**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long, the last member of Team RWBY, was sitting on the couch in her house which was on the Island of Patch. She wore a new outfit which was a bright orange sleeveless shirt, grey pants with a red patch on her left pocket and a bumblebee patch on her right pant leg, and a grey jacket with her symbol patched on the left shoulder and the right sleeve tied. Her hair was even tied in a ponytail which was something no one would expect her to do considering how much she loves her hair.

Yang had fallen into depression ever since she lost her arm during the fall of Beacon. Because of this, she refuse to leave her home in Patch. She turned on the TV because of how bored she was and saw a bunch of news channels talking about the fall of Beacon. She then say a new channel talking about Adam Taurus, the one that took her arm. Apparently, his body was never found, making the world think that he is still alive and still out there. Yang knew that Lyra killed Adam, but that didn't stop her from being scarred life because of what happened. Not only that, but she would have constant nightmares about him, waking her up at night.

She then turned off the TV and heard the door open behind her. She then heard, " _I'm back~._ " Yang then leaned back on the couch and saw Trixie Lulamoon, former follower of Cinder Fall, come through the door and holding a bunch of boxes. Her outfit was a light purple shirt hidden behind a light blue hoodie with her magic wand symbol on the left side, a purple skirt, and light blue boots with white laces. Her hair was tied in a ponytail too. Trixie was hired by Taiyang to be a housekeeper for the house to not only help with choirs but to also help Yang with her problem. She was even given the guest bed room.

Yang then smiled and said, " _Hey, Trixie. Where's my dad?_ "

" _He said he was gonna come back tonight._ " Trixie said as she closed the door behind her. " _Also, something came in the mail for you._ "

Yang then asked, " _What is it?_ "

" _You'll see._ " Trixie said as she continued to walk into the other room, leaving Yang confused. She then returned to the room with a long white box with the Atlas symbol on it. She then set it down on the table in front of Yang.

Yang then looked at the box and asked, " _What is it?_ "

" _It's something super special._ " Trixie said as she bounced in excitement. Yang then opened the box and saw a silver mechanical arm and she looked at it in shock. " _Your dad told me that General Ironwood worked on that for you._ "

Yang then asked, " _But why?_ "

" _Because of your bravery in Vale_." Said Trixie. " _I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but your dad wanted it to be a surprise._ "

Yang then said, " _Thanks, Trixie, but…I'm not gonna use it. At least not yet._ "

Trixie then looked at Yang and asked, " _Why?_ "

Yang then got up and said, " _I don't want to talk about._ " She then started walking back to her room. Trixie looked at her in sadness, because she thought she would be excited to get a new arm.

A couple minutes later, Yang and Trixie were doing some choirs. Trixie was sweeping the front porch, because Yang would have difficulties doing it herself, while Yang went out to get the mail. Trixie felt bad for her because the way she walked and the way she acted, like looked like she was depressed.

A couple minutes later, both Yang and Trixie were doing the dishes. Yang was about to put a glass away but she accidently dropped it. Luckily, Trixie managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

Trixie then smiled and said, " _Yang, you need to be careful. You broke like three glasses already._ "

" _Thanks, Trixie._ " Yang said as she went back to the dishes and Trixie put the glass in the cupboard.

* * *

Late at night

As Yang slept on her bed, she was having another nightmare about Adam. She dreamt that she had both of her arms and Adam was approaching her. She also had her Ember Celica on her and she tried to hit him, but because of how scared she was, she couldn't hit him. The dream ended with Yang with only one arm and Adam standing in front of her, ready to cut her other arm off.

Yang then wakes up and breathes heavily from her nightmare. She looked over and noticed the mechanical arm on her dresser, taunting her to use it. She knew one day she'll use it, but not yet.

Yang then noticed a letter on her nightstand that Sora sent her with a couple pictures of him and his team on their journey. She looked at it and couldn't help but smile at the pictures. Her boyfriend was the only thing keeping her stable and even though he wasn't with her, she knew that he was thinking about her.

Yang then walked out of her room and accidently bumped into Trixie, who wasn't wearing her hoodie and had just came out of the bathroom. She then said, " _Oh, sorry._ "

Trixie then asked, " _Another nightmare?_ " Yang then nodded yes to her request. " _Well, if you want, I can make you some hot chocolate or something._ "

Yang ten said, " _Yeah, that'd be great._ " The two girls then made their way down stairs to the kitchen. They then heard laughing coming out of the kitchen and they saw Taiyang, Professor Oobleck and Professor Port talking and having a blast together.

" _Who could ever forget that day?_ " Asked Professor Oobleck.

" _I know. I will never forget the day that Qrow was tricked into wearing a skirt._ " Professor Port said as the men burst into laughter again. " _I was just an intern at Beacon so, I had no idea what to do. I just left the room to laugh."_

Taiyang then said, " _Well, he never wore a uniform before so he didn't know any better._ "

" _Oh, you evil, evil man you._ " Said Professor Oobleck.

" _Hey, all the girls told him he had nice legs._ " Taiyang defended. " _If anything, I did that jerk a favor._ "

Taiyang then noticed Yang and Trixie standing by the kitchen door. He then smiled and said, " _Girls, come on in._ " Yang walked in, but Trixie was a little hesitant because of what the Beacon teachers would think of her being here.

Trixie was shocked when Professor Port said, " _Come on, Ms. Lulamoon. We made coffee._ " She then smiled and entered the room and stood next to Yang who was sitting on the counter. Taiyang then handed the girls cups of coffee.

It was so awkward because Yang was in the room and they didn't want to offend her by saying something about her arm. Yang finally broke the silence and said, " _You know, you guys can talk to me about my arm. I can take it._ "

" _Maybe they don't wanna talk about it_." Said Trixie.

Yang then said, " _I can take it. I've been through a lot to be considered an adult_."

Taiyang then sighed and said, " _Adult or not, you've got a lot to learn before you're ready for the real world._ "

Yang then rolled her eyes and said, " _Oh my god, does every father figure say that condescending phrase?_ "

" _Ye_ s," Taiyang said as he looked at his daughter in the eyes. " _But we only use it when we mean it._ "

" _Is that so?_ " Yang asked in anger, as Trixie and the professors kept quiet.

" _As a matter of fact it is true_." Said Taiyang. " _If you really think that you ready to go out there, then I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm_."

When Taiyang said that, both Yang and Trixie gasped, Professor Ports eyes fully opened and Professor Oobleck dropped his mug. It was a seconds of awkwardness until Yang said as she playfully punched her father, " _You jerk._ " She then started laughing and in turn the professors started to laugh as well.

Trixie smiled, but she was then sad because Yang being playful with her dad made her think of her family. She then put her cup down and walked away. Professor Oobleck noticed her leaving and asked, " _Are you okay, Ms. Lulamoon?_ "

" _Yeah, I'm just tired._ " Trixie said as she continued to walk to her room.

A couple minutes later, Yang walked up to her room as Taiyang and the professor said their goodbyes outside. As she was about to go to her room, she heard crying coming out of the room next door, which belonged to Trixie

Trixie was sitting on her bed, holding her amulet in her hand and was crying. Her tears kept dropping on her amulet and couldn't hold it back.

" _Trixie?_ " Yang asked, making Trixie turn around.

Trixie wiped some of the tears away and said, " _I'm sorr_ y."

Yang then sat down next to Trixie and asked, " _What happened back there. Was it something my dad did? Because I'm okay with it._ "

" _It's not that._ " Said Trixie. " _I just thought of my parents when I saw you and your dad being playful._ "

Yang then asked, " _You mean the Lulamoon Semblance Magicians and the Ursa attack?"_

Trixie nodded and said, " _My parents were good people and great users of Semblance Copy. I admired them and wanted to be just like them. But one day, we started going broke and my dad was so stressed that he ended up drinking and he would get so drunk that he would argue with my mom. And then…_ "

" _Stop._ " Yang said, making Trixie look at her. " _I already made Sora remember his horrible past six months ago, I don't want you to remember yours_."

Trixie then said, " _Well, after that, I was founded by Cinder and I thought she really cared for me because of what she told me._ "

Yang then realized where she was going with her statement and said, " _No, don't go blaming yourself for the fall of Beacon. You were being used by her you didn't know what she was planning_."

" _You don't understand, Yang._ " Trixie said, making Yang confused. " _Unlike Ryuto, I was more than loyal to Cinder…I was in love with her_."

Yang was shocked when she heard that. She asked, " _Seriously?_ "

Trixie then said, " _Yep, and because I was blinded by that, I did stuff that gave me nightmares and worked with a group that no human wants to meet._ "

Yang then said, " _Well, the headmasters forgave you and so do I._ "

Trixie then smiled, wiped her tears away, and said, " _Thank you,_ _Yang._ "

Yang then asked, " _By the way, Cinder's dead, and Ryuto is gone. How come you're not trying to find him?_ "

Trixie then said, " _Because I wanted to help you._ "

" _Why?_ " Yang asked in confusion. " _I broke your leg._ "

" _So? I can blame Zeref for that._ "Said Trixie. " _I know you feel like you lost a part of yourself and replacing it with a mechanical one won't make you forget, but you've got to get over this and help Team SLNT and your sister fight whatever is going on._ "

Yang then said, " _But…_ "

" _I know, it's hard, but just so you know, I'm here Yang and I want to help._ "Said Trixie.

Yang then smiled and said, " _Thanks, Trixie. That means a lot. Hey, you want to hear something funny?_ "

" _What?_ " Trixie asked in confusion.

Yang then said, " _Apparently, Professor Port is scared of mice."_

" _I don't blame him, at all! All they do is bring Famine and Plague!_ " Trixie yelled, making Yang laugh at her. " _And don't even get me started on their tails_!"

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of SLNT RWBY. I hope you enjoy.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Yang and Trixie and what they're going through after the six month time skip. Also, I'm building a friendship between Yang and Trixie.**

 **Also, in case none of you knew, Trixie was in love with Cinder when she was her follower. But, if you saw the little moments between them in pervious chapters, you should've known.**

 **The next chapter is going to be Roxas' past which explains his adoption**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54; Family Matters

* * *

After a couple hours of walking, Team RRS were almost to Clouds Dale, Sarah's home town. The team was exhausted from their walk, so they were happy to see the town in the distance.

" _Oh, finally._ " Ruby said as she sighed in relief. " _It's about time we got to the next town._ "

 _Roxas then asked, "Are sure you town is safe from Grimm, Sarah?"_

" _Of course._ " Said Sarah. " _My town has a group of warriors called the Wonder Bolts, who are really strong._ " She then noticed both of her teammates chuckling, making her confused. " _What's so funny?_ "

" _The Wonder bolts? Ha ha, really?_ " Roxas asked as he was still chuckling while Ruby burst out laughing.

" _They're strong, I swear._ " Sarah said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. " _They fought a lot of Grimms to protect the city and as you can see, they're doing a good job._ "

As Ruby wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard, said, " _Speaking of Grimm, we haven't seen a single one since we got here._ "

" _Maybe we just got lucky._ " Said Roxas. Team RRS then walked towards Clouds Dale, not knowing that on top of peak, Qrow was watching over them with a bunch of dead Beowolves behind him.

Qrow then snickered and said, " _It's not luck._ " He then jumped down and then a small crow flew away.

* * *

With Team SLNT

Sora, Lyra, Natsu, and Tsubasa were still on their way to Higanbana, which was a lot farther then they originally thought. Natsu then moaned and said, " _Oh, man, my legs hurt. How much longer to He gun…bay…whatever the hell it's called._ "

 _"It's Higanbana, Natsu._ " Said Tsubasa. " _It has a very strong wall and one of the best inns in Remnant._ "

" _Problem._ " Sora said as he scanned the map he was holding in his hands. " _I can't find it._ "

Lyra then looked at it, chuckled, and said, " _Sora, you're reading it upside down._ "

Sora then looked at the map, turned it right side up, and then face palmed himself. He then said, " _I hate maps._ "

Tsubasa then held his hand out and asked, " _Do you want me to hold the map this time?_ "

" _Yes, Please._ " Sora said as he gave his partner the map and the team made their way to Higanbana.

* * *

With Team RRS

Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah have finally entered Clouds Dale, a town with very colorful houses, lush green grass, and some of the most beautiful flowers Ruby and Roxas have ever seen. While they were looking around the beautiful town, Sarah was felling a combination of two different emotions. On one hand, she was happy to be back in her home town and to see it still standing. But on the other hand, she wasn't excited to see her family, mainly because of…

" _Sarah?_ " said a voice that made Sarah shutter. She and her team then looked in front of them and it turned out to be a tall young man with blond hair that was tied in a bun, some scruff on his face, and violet eyes. He wore a turquoise buttoned shirt with a pockets and the sleeves rolled up, beige pants, black shoes, a black wrist band around his right wrist and a silver watch on his other wrist. Ruby and Roxas assumed by the annoyed expression on their teammate's face that he was her little brother.

Sarah then sighed and said, " _Hello, Zephyr._ " She then got big hug from her little brother.

" _I'm so glad you back._ " Zephyr said as let go of Sarah to look at her. " _And you look fabulous. I love what you did with your hair._ "

Sarah then rolled her eyes and said, " _Thanks. Anyway, these are my friends, Ruby and Roxas._ "

" _Hello._ " Ruby said as she waved to Zephyr.

Roxas then said, " _How are yo_ u?"

" _Pretty goo_ d." Said Zephyr. " _Just got done with work and heading to my house. Come on, I'll take you there._ "

Zephyr then lead Team RRS to Sarah's parents' house, a place that she hasn't seen since she left for Beacon. Ruby then said, " _This place is nice._ "

Zephyr then said, " _Thanks. We try our best to keep Clouds Dale safe from Grimm. Oh, here we are._ " Zephyr then points at a small blue house which Sarah recognized as the house her and her brother grew up in before she left for Beacon.

As Zephyr approached the door and tried to find his keys, Team RRS stood behind him and Sarah was kind of nervous because before she left, she had a huge argument with her father.

* * *

Flashback

" _What do you mean I can't be a docto_ r?" Sarah asked a man with white swirled hair, a white mustache, and wore a light blue sweater and white pants. Standing behind him was a woman with magenta hair, violet eyes and wore a magenta dress with yellow stripes on it, magenta high heels, a pearl necklace, and glasses. These two people were Sarah's parents.

" _It's a waste of time, Sarah._ " Said her father. " _Besides, you are the oldest of the family and you need to follow in our footsteps._ "

" _Well, why can't Zephyr become a hunter?_ " Asked Sarah.

Her mother then said, " _Your brother is way too young for that stuff. Listen, sweetheart, this world needs more hunters to protect them._ "

Sarah then said, " _Yeah, and a doctor can save their lives._ "

" _That's enough, young lady._ " Sarah's father said in a furious tone. " _Whether you like it or not, you're becoming a huntress._ "

Sarah then said, " _But…_ "

Sarah's father then said, " _No buts. You'll be going to Beacon Academy tomorrow._ "

Sarah was upset at the fact that her parents are letting her follow her dream while there letting Zephyr do whatever he wants. Usually, she was shy and never really gets angry, but this was an exception. She was so angry with them that she said something that she regretted to this day.

Sarah, with tears running down her face, said in rage, " _I HATE YOU!_ " She then ran to her room, leaving two very stunned parents.

The next day, Sarah was getting ready to get on the airship with a suitcase and the katana she had at the initiation before her partner Tucker gave her the energy rifle. Her family never showed up to see her off and she thought that they were to hurt by her saying she hated them to see her.

* * *

Back to the present

Zephyr finally found his keys and opened the door, snapping Sarah out of her trance. Her brother then said, " _Well, come on in, you silly gooses._ "

Team RRS then entered the house with Zephyr, which was beautifully decorated with paintings, vases, and a bunch of bright colors. Roxas then said, " _Whoa, nice place._ "

" _It's beautiful._ " Ruby said as she looked around in amazement. Sarah just kept silent during the whole thing.

Zephyr then went into the kitchen and said, " _Hey, mom. Someone we have guests._ "

" _Who are they, Zephyr?_ " Said Sarah's mother as Zephyr moved out of the way to let her pass. She then saw Sarah behind of Ruby and Roxas and was shocked to see her. " _Sa…Sarah?_ "

Sarah then moved in front of her team and said, " _Hello, mother._ "

With tears of running down her face, Sarah's mother sprinted towards her daughter, hugged and said, " _Oh, my baby. I was so worried about you when I heard about Beacon._ "

Sarah was shocked because of her saying she hated them before she left, she thought they would forget about her. She then said, " _It…it's okay, mom. I'm home now._ "

Her mother then let go of Sarah for a moment to get a good look at her. She then said, " _Oh, look at you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman_."

Sarah then smiled and hugged her mother again, making Ruby and Roxas smile at the sight of their teammate being reunited with her mother. Sarah then let go of her mother and asked, " _So, where's father?_ "

" _He's in his studies._ " Said Sarah's mother. Sarah remembered that his studies was beyond the door next to the kitchen, because it was where her father would tell her stories about his adventures when she was little.

Sarah then walked over to the door and knocked on it. She then heard, " _Who is it?_ "

Sarah then took a deep breath and said, " _It's me, father._ " There was a long pause after she said that.

" _Please enter, Sarah._ " The light pink haired girl heard as she slowly grabbed the door knob, turned it and opened it, revealing a room filled with mounted weapons, two dark green chairs, and a fireplace. It also revealed her father sitting on one of the chairs.

Sarah then entered the room and she was frighten to see what her father's reaction would be to see her again after their argument. She then said, " _Um…hello, father. Listen, I…I'm sorry._ "

" _For what?_ " Sarah's father asked as he got up and approached his daughter.

Sarah then explained, " _For saying that…I hated you. I…I didn't mean it. I was just so mad that it just came out._ "

" _I don't care about that._ " Sarah's father said as he used his hand to move a little strand of hair behind her ear. Sarah then saw the warm, kind smile of her father and a tear going done his left eye. " _I'm just glad to see my baby girl back home._ "

Sarah then cried tears of joy and hugged her father tightly. Her father held his daughter as he smiled, happy to hold his daughter in his arms. While that was going on, Sarah's mother, brother, and teammates looked at them and couldn't help but smile.

Ruby then said, " _I'm so happy that everything worked out._ "

" _Yeah…must be nice._ " Roxas said as his smiled turned into a frown because he was remembering his family. He also remembered that he wasn't from Atlas when he was born.

* * *

Flashback

Little Roxas was born in Mistral and his parents were hunters, but died while on the job when he was just an infant. He was then left in a dumpster by his aunt and uncle because they wanted nothing to do with him. He was then found by a homeless man with a long white beard and torn and dirty clothes. The old man took him into an old abandoned building and raised him to be his own.

Six years later, Roxas was now six years old and was still living with the old man that found him. Apparently, the old man was a retired huntsman that fought in the war between human and Faunus, but left because he realized that what he was doing was wrong. He would teach the young Roxas how to defend himself from people who would try to hurt them. In fact, the old man was the one who taught him how to use the Drive semblance and gave him his name.

Then one day, Roxas as sitting on a chair next to the homeless man's bed where his real father's laid dying. The young boy was crying because he knew he was going to be alone again.

" _My boy, Roxas_." Said the old man as he coughed. " _You are like the son I never had and I'm so sorry about leaving you like this. Remember what I taught you. Remember never stop loving people, whether they're human or Faunus. And more importantly, remember that…I love you._ "

Roxas, with a smile and tears on his face, he watched as his father died. He then heard a door open behind him, making him look behind him, only to see Jacque Schnee and a group of business men looking at him in shock.

A day later, the homeless man was given a proper burial in Mistral and Roxas was taken by Jacque Schnee to Atlas where he became the newest member of the Schnee family. However, he was still miserable.

His new father was too busy with work to take care of him, his new mother was a drinker, he hated his new brother because of his snarky demanding attitude towards the servants of the Schnee family, and he never got to see Weiss because she would be forced to study or sing by her father. The only Schnee that ever had time to spent time with him was Winter and she was part of the military.

One day, he was walking around the hallway of the mansion, Roxas heard singing coming from one of the rooms. He then entered the room and saw little Weiss singing beautifully. He couldn't help but enter the room and listen.

Once Weiss finished singing, she heard, she noticed Roxas applauding her. She then turned her head, crossed her arms and asked, " _What do you want?_ "

" _I like your singing._ " Said Roxas, making Weiss look at him.

She sighed, turned her head away and said, " _Thank you. That's nice of you._ "

After that, every chance he had, Roxas would go into the practice room and listen to Weiss sing while he would color. Roxas loved hearing the beautiful singing of his new sister and for the first time in Weiss' life, she was happy.

At first, Weiss didn't like the fact that her father brought Roxas home because she already jealous of Whitley, so she didn't want another brother. But the more time she spent with him, the more she started to accept him as her little brother.

One day, when Weiss stopped singing, Roxas drew her a picture that he gave her. The picture showed both of them holding hands and on the top it says 'Weiss is the best sister.' She was so happy that she got it that she hugged him. Then, Klein decided to take a picture of the two of them because he loved it when Weiss and Roxas would smiled.

* * *

Back to the Present

" _Roxas_." Ruby said, snapping her boyfriend out of his trance. " _Are you okay? You zoned out for a second_."

" _Oh yeah. Sorry._ " Roxas said as he scratched the back of his head and gave an awkward smile.

Sarah's father then said as he wrapped his arm around his daughter, " _Well, if you're done thinking, how about you all join us for dinner._ "

" _And you can stay the night if you want._ " Sarah's mother said with a smile. Both Ruby and Roxas nodded at her offer and she immediately went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

In a different location

It was raining heavily in the town known as Higanbana. Team SLNT finally made it into the inn before they got too wet. Sora stood in front of the team and checked into the inn. While they were there, they didn't noticed that across the street in a bar, Sora's mother Elizabeth has been following them.

Like Qrow, Elizabeth had been keeping the Grimm away from her son and his team. She was incredible proud of how far they came and how many people they tried to help along the way. But, being a mother, she had to keep him safe and since his team is family to him, she had to keep them safe too.

Elizabeth then noticed that the woman who owned the bar set a drink down on her table, making her confused. She then said, " _Um, ma'am, I didn't order this._ "

" _Someone ordered it for you._ " Said the bar maiden. " _Said you might like top shelf vodka._ "

Elizabeth then asked, " _Where can I find him? You know, so I can thank him._ "

The bar maiden then said, " _Well, it's a she actually and she's somewhere up there._ " She then point to the upper part of the bar. " _Also, she has red eyes._ " The huntress knew exactly who she was talking about.

" _Thanks._ " Elizabeth said as she got up with her drink and gave the bar maiden a twenty lien tip as she made her way to the upper part of the bar. She then looked over and saw someone she hasn't seen since King's death.

Sitting at one of the tables was the black haired woman that saved Sora and Yang, whose mask was off reveling her red eye. The woman smiled and said, " _Hello, Lizzie._ "

" _Raven._ " Elizabeth said as she walked towards the black haired woman's table and was about to pull up a chair to sit, but stopped when she saw the mask on the table. She then gave Raven a glare, making her roll her eyes and move her mask away. Elizabeth then sat down and asked, " _So, what are doing here?_ "

Raven then smirked and said, " _What? A girl can't see her BFF after seventeen years?_ "

Elizabeth then took a sip of her vodka and said, " _Unless you plan on getting me drunk, I suggest you tell why you're really here_."

" _I want information._ " Said Raven. " _Where is he?_ "

Elizabeth ignored her question and asked, " _Did you know your daughter is dating my son? Or that she lost her arm during the fall of Beacon?_ "

Raven then said, " _That's not…_ "

" _Rhetorical question, I know you know._ " Said Elizabeth. " _I just find so weird that you saved her one time and carry on like she doesn't exist anymore_."

Raven then said as she grabbed Elizabeth's arm, " _I told you Beacon would fall and it did. I told you Ozpin would die and he has. So I need to know, where is Zeref?_ "

Elizabeth then smirked and said, " _I thought you didn't believe in that old story._ "

" _I just want to know what we're up against._ " Said Raven.

Elizabeth then looked Raven dead in the eye and asked, " _And which 'we' are you referring too?_ " Raven then let go of her arm and sat back down on her chair. " _Listen, you and I have been friends ever since we were kids raised by the tribe and you know as well as I do that you, me, and Qrow can beat them as a team_."

" _No deal._ " Said Raven. " _You and my brother betrayed the tribe. But you were worse because you put your own father in prison._ "

Elizabeth then said, " _He was a murderer and a thief, just like the rest of them._ "

Raven then got up and said, " _I lead our people now. And as leader, I will do anything to make sure we survive._ "

" _Like killing a bunch of innocent people in Shion?_ " Elizabeth asked as she finished her vodka. " _Or caring more about those psychopaths than you own flesh and blood?_ "

Raven then said, " _You didn't talked to your son until after the fall of Beacon._ "

Elizabeth then got up and said, " _At least I talked to my child._ "

" _If you're not going to tell me where Zeref is, then we have nothing to discuss._ " Raven said as she reached for her mask, but Elizabeth put her hand on it.

" _I don't know where the last two keyblades or the other three Maidens are._ " Said Elizabeth. " _I need to find them_."

Raven then yanked her mask away and asked, " _Why would I tell you that?_ "

" _Because if you don't, we're all going to die._ " Said Elizabeth.

Raven then chuckled and asked, " _And which 'we' are you referring to_?" She then put on her mask, created a portal, and walked through.

Elizabeth then slammed her head on the table and said to herself, " _Oh my god, she is impossible._ "

The bar maiden, who was shaking at what she just saw, walked towards Elizabeth and asked, " _Do…do you want another glass_?"

Elizabeth then move the glass a little bit and said, " _Yes, please._ " The bar maiden then took the glass and walked away. She then heard, " _And make it a double_."

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter of SLNT RWBY, I hope you enjoy.**

 **So, this chapter basically tells you what Sarah's past was before she came to Beacon, Roxas' adoption, and the relationship between Elizabeth and Raven.**

 **Also just a little side note, Elizabeth and Raven are NOT related in anyway shape or form, because that would be way too awkward between Sora and Yang. Just wanted to throw that out there.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55; Menagerie**

* * *

After days of being on the ocean, Blake and Ryuto have finally made it to the Faunus Island known as Menagerie. The ship dock at a market place full of many different types of Faunus. As the ship lowered the walk way for every to get off, Blake and Ryuto walked down. They walked through the market place looking at the many Faunus that live there.

Blake then asked, " _So, you've been here before?_ "

" _Yeah._ " Said Ryuto. " _I've been here when I used to be a treasure hunter. I gotta say though, it feels a little more crowded the last time I was here. I mean, doesn't this place have deserts?_ "

" _Yes, but our deserts aren't like the ones in Vacuo._ " Blake said as she stopped walking for a moment. " _They are much more dangerous._ "

Ryuto then looked at Blake and asked her, " _Are you okay? Is leaving here really that bad?_ "

" _It's complicated, Ryuto._ " Blake said as she looked at all of the Faunus in the area. " _We asked to be equals, so that we don't have to live in constant fear that some human well beat us for being different. But this island, it's just prove that we're not equal and we're still being treated like trash_." She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at her boyfriend.

Ryuto smiled at her and said, " _You know, I'm human and I don't treat you like trash and I think we can be equal._ "

" _Thank you, Ryuto_." Blake said with a smile on her face. She then took a deep breath. " _Okay, time to go home_."

" _Cool._ " Ryuto said as he pulled his girlfriend closer. " _So, which one is your house? Can you see it from here?_ "

Blake then said, " _Sort of._ "

Ryuto then started pointing at the different houses in the area. He then asked, " _Is it that one? Or maybe that tiny house over there? I like the paint job._ "

Blake then sighed, grabbed Ryuto's arm, and said, " _It's that one._ " She then makes him point at a big mansion like house in the distance.

" _Wait,_ " Ryuto said in shock. " _You live there?_ " Blake then nodded yes to his question. At that moment, Ryuto's mind has been blown.

A couple minutes later, Blake and Ryuto made it to Blake's house, which was just as big up close as it was in the distance. The cat Faunus was about to knock on the door, but stopped. Ryuto then asked, " _What's wrong?_ "

" _It's…it's been a while since I've seen my parents._ " Blake said as she looked down.

Ryuto then said, " _Don't worry. I'm right here with you._ " Blake then took a breath, grabbed the metal ring on the door, and slammed it on the door. It made a very loud knock that made both hunters step back a little. " _Okay, I'm not gonna lie, that's kind of intimidating._ "

Then, the doors of the home open and a cat Faunus that looked like Blake, but with shorter hair and wearing a black and white Chinese outfit popped her head out. Her ears then pointed up when she say the other cat Faunus.

" _Blake?_ " asked the Faunus as she stood in the door way of the house.

Blake, with her ears folded down, waved and said, " _H…Hi, Mom._ "

Blake's mother then walked up to her and gave her hug, smiled and said, " _Oh, my baby girl._ " Blake was frozen for a couple seconds, but then smiled and hugged her mother back. Ryuto couldn't help but smile at the sight of a mother and daughter reunited.

" _Kali, who is it?_ " Said a deep voice coming from inside the giant house and it revealed to be Blake's father with black hair and amber eyes like Blake. He also had a black beard and wore a big purple jacket with the right sleeve longer than the left and it was opened revealing his chest hair, tan pants, black boots, and big silver shoulder pad on his left sleeve. He then went from a confused look to a shock look when he saw Blake. He then smiled at the sight that his daughter has returned home.

A couple minutes later, Blake and Ryuto entered the Belladonna house and were sitting around the table with Blake's father, who was staring at Ryuto because he was a human and he was dating his daughter. These were two things that he was not a fan of.

Ryuto then leaned over to his girlfriend and whispered, " _Blake, I don't your dad likes me._ "

" _You're gonna be fine, Ryuto._ " Blake whispered back. Then Blake's mother, Kali entered the room with four cups of tea and set one for each person.

" _We were horrified when we heard the news._ " Kali said as she sat down with her cup of tea. " _The kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it didn't deserve what it got. We were both so worried._ "

" _Ha, I wasn't worried for a second_." Blake's father said as he crossed his arms with a prideful look on his face.

" _Ghira please_." Kali said as she looked at her husband. " _You were pacing around the house worrying about Blake._ "

Ryuto then snickered a bit because he found something funny about that. Ghira then looked at him and asked him, " _What's so funny?_ "

Ryuto, knowing that he made a mistake, coughed and said, " _Nothing, I just got something in my throat._ " He then took a sip of tea and his eyes widen at how strong the tea was. Then, his lightning dragon semblance activated an accident and shot a lightning bolt at a nearby vase, completely destroying it.

" _Oh my god, are you okay?_ " Blake said as she put her hand on Ryuto's back.

" _*cough* Yeah, I'm fine._ " Said Ryuto. " _This tea was a lot stronger than I thought._ " Look at Ghira, who had a look of anger on his face. He then looked behind him, saw the broken vase. " _Whoops, sorry._ "

Kali then smiled and said, " _It's alright. I've been meaning to get rid of that thing anyway._ "

Ghira, trying hard not to strangle Ryuto, asked his daughter, " _Blake, how is Lyra doing?_ "

Blake then said in an awkward tone of voice, " _I…I don't…_ " She didn't know how to answer that question considering she hasn't talk to Lyra in months.

Ryuto then asked in confusion, " _Wait, you two know Lyra Heartstring?_ "

" _Of course, we do_." Said Kali. " _We've known ever since she met Blake when they were kids._ "

Ghira then said, " _We treated her and her friend, Bonnie like our own daughters. *sigh* I will forget the day Blake told us that Bonnie has died._ "

" _Wait, what happened to Lyra's parents?_ " Asked Ryuto.

Blake then looked away in sadness, while Kali explained to him, " _Well, from what Lyra told us, she's been an orphan ever since she was a baby_."

" _A…an orphan?_ " Ryuto asked in complete shock. He then looked at Blake, whose head was still turned away. Then, there was a knock on the door of the Belladonna house and Ghira got up and went to answer it.

Both Blake and Ryuto were curious about what was going on, so they followed him. When they got to the front door, Ghira opened it and it revealed to be two monks, both wearing the same hoods and having the same animal, a fox. The only difference was that one had a fox tail and the other had fox ears. Both hunters recognized them as members of the White Fang.

Blake then asked, "F _ather, what are they doing here?_ "

" _This is_ _ _C__ _orsac_ _and_ _Fennec Albain._ " Said Ghira. " _They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie._ "

" _Are you serious?_ " Ryuto asked in shock. _"Those psychos are here too?_ "

The one with the fox ears then asked, " _What do mean, my boy? We are here to talking to Chieftain about something important._ "

" _What is it, huh?_ " Blake asked in anger. " _Is it to lie to him and tell him that everything is fine when you use you 'antics' to hurt people_."

Ghira, now curious about what Blake is talking about, asks, " _What is she talking about?_ "

" _Preciously why we came here._ " Said the Fox tailed Faunus.

Kali then approached the group from behind and asked, " _Is everything alright?_ "

Ryuto then asked in awe, " _Wait, how do you two not know?!_ "

" _Know what?_ " Asked Ghira.

Blake then took a deep breath and said, " _The White Fang was at the fall of Beacon. They attack innocent civilians and released Grimm into the school. And more importantly, they were the reason for Bon Bon's death a year ago._ "

" _What?_ " Kali asked in shock.

Ghira then asked the Albain brothers, " _Is that true?_ "

Fennec then said, " _Sadly, your grace, it is true._ "

Blake then said in rage, " _Don't you dare pretend to be sympathetic you…_ "

" _Blake, stop._ " Ryuto said as he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from beating them up. He wanted to do the same, but he knew that if Blake did this, she would regret it.

Ghira then said, " _Explain yourselves._ "

Corsac then said, " _Though it pains us to say this, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer taking orders of high leader Khan. Instead, they are following a new leader._ "

" _Heh, you mean Taurus?_ " Ryuto said in a cocky tone of voice. " _Hate to break it to ya, but he's dead._ "

" _Adam Taurus was never the leader of the Vale branch_." Fennec said, shocking both Blake and Ryuto.

Blake then said, " _But, he told me…_ "

" _And he lied to you_." Said Corsac. " _Taurus was just a subordinate of the real Vale branch leader, Jackal. A man of pure insanity_."

" _Jackal is the most dangerous out of all of the members of the Vale branch._ " Said Fennec.

Blake was so shock at what she was hearing. She then asked, " _You mean to me that all those years, he lied to me?_ "

Ghira then asked, " _How do you all of this?_ "

" _That is the second reason why we are here, your grace._ " Said Corsac. " _We know you might have some suspicions about the White Fang ever since you stepped down as leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But, trust us when we say, we want to help stop them, because this is not the way we want are voices to be heard_."

Fennec then said, " _We have documentations on all of the Vale branch plans from the counsel and information about Jackal if you want to take a look at them._ "

" _I will._ " Said Ghira. " _But another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter._ "

" _But of course, your grace._ " Said Corsac.

" _We completely understand._ " Said Fennec. The Albain brothers then bowed and left so that Ghira can close the door.

Kali then went to Blake and said, " _Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you some more tea_."

As Blake and Kali left, Ghira then looked at Ryuto, who was starting to coat his fist in lightning. Ghira then said, " _Young man, your hand._ "

Ryuto then looked at his hand, shook off the electricity and said, " _Sorry. Sometime, I can control my semblance._ "

Ghira then said, " _I really don't like you._ " Ryuto then shrugged his shoulders down when he said that.

* * *

In a different location

The two Organization XIII members that were sent by Xehanort to the White Fang had just finished their meeting. One of them, which was Number eight, put her hood down to revel the face of a beautiful young woman with dark blue hair, green eyes, and dark blue eye shadow and lipstick.

Number eight then said, " _Finally, it's done._ " She then leaned on the wall and undid her zipper slightly to reveal her cleavage. " _This stupid thing is way too hot._ "

Number Twelve then felt his scroll ringing in his coat pocket, so he pick it up. He then said, " _Hello. Really? You found Belladonna? In Menagerie? Heh heh, I'll be right there_." He then hung up.

"Who was it?" Number Eight asked in confusion.

Number twelve then tossed his phone at Number Eight, making her juggling it before catching properly. He then said, " _Sorry, Chris. You're going back to Xehanort without me._ "

" _I told you, my name is Chrysalis._ " Number Eight said in annoyance. " _And where are you even going?_ " Number Twelve then put his hood down to reveal a blonde haired young man with jackal ears on his head and gold eyes with black spots around them.

Number Twelve then looked at his partner and said, _"I'm going to catch a traitor and maybe blow her up a couple times_."

Chris then smirked and said, " _Okay, don't have too much fun, Jackal. Remember, you're still loyal to Lord Xehanort._ " Number Twelve then smirked at her before walking away.

Jackal then said as he walked away, " _I'll make it quick._ "

* * *

In Clouds Dale

" _Thank you so much for your hospitality, ma'am._ " Ruby said as she shook the hand of Sarah's mother.

Sarah's mother then smiled and said, " _Oh, don't worry about it. It was our pleasur_ e."

" _Goodbye, everyone_." Sarah said as she hugged each of her family members.

Sarah's father then said, " _Remember, Sarah. You and your friends can come back anytime you need a place to crash._ "

Roxas then said, " _Whelp, off we go_."

Team RRS then continued their journey to Zeref's location with Sarah waving goodbye to her family. While they were leaving, they were unaware that behind them in a small coffee shop, a man sitting at one of the tables was watching them. He had long magenta hair, orange tattoos going from his ears and pointed to his mouth, purple eye shadow, purple lipstick, and half of a black mask with yellow marks covering his right eye. He wore the Organization XIII cloak which proves that he is Number Seven, the one that was sent by Xehanort to kill Ruby.

As he steered his coffee, he smiled and said, " _That's it, little rose. Leave this place so that I can finally meet you._ "

* * *

In Higanbana

Team SLNT had just left Higanbana to the next town on their way to Haven, Oniyuri. Inside the bar, the bar maiden was cleaning the floors of her bar. She then heard, " _Excuse me._ " She then looked up only to get a blue and black katana pointed at her throat.

This was defiantly Number Six of Organization XIII. The one who offered to take Sora's keyblade and the Fall Maiden, Lyra. His hood was still up, so no one could see who he was. He then showed a picture of Team SLNT, given to him by Cinder six months ago and asked, " _Where can I find them_?"

The bar maiden, fearing for her live, said, " _I saw them leaving Higanbana, but…I don't know where they're going. I swear._ "

" _Thank you._ " Said Number six as he removed his sword from her throat, only to cut her head off. He then walked away and put his sword in his holster, now knowing that he's getting closer to finding Team SLNT.

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter of SLNT RWBY. I hope you enjoy.**

 **So, this chapter is to show Blake reconnecting with her parents and Ryuto is not getting along with Blake's dad anytime soon.**

 **Also, three Organization XIII members. They are revealed to be Queen Chrysalis (Number Eight) from MLP, Jackal (Number Twelve) from Fairy Tail, and Jack (Number Seven) from Beyblade Metal Fight series.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56; Number 7-Artist of Beautiful Death**

* * *

In Atlas, a party was going on that involved the Schnee Dust Company charity for Vale. Weiss attended the party after singing a beautiful song at one of the stadiums. She was staring at a big painting of Beacon Academy on sale. She then looked behind her and saw her father talking to one of the many snooty business people.

" _Hey, Weiss._ " Said a voice, making Weiss turn her head to see that Taylor Ironwood, daughter of General James Ironwood and leader of the strongest team in Atlas Academy, Team TPZS, standing next to her wearing a lavender dress.

Weiss then smiled and hugged at the sight of familiar and friendly face. She then asked, " _Taylor, how are you? We haven't talked since, well…_ "

" _Yeah, I know._ " Taylor said as she stood next to Weiss looking at the painting. " _Well, everything is going alright. I mean, it sucks that Atlas Academy isn't open yet, but other than that, I'm fine._ "

Weiss then asked, " _What about you father? Is he doing okay?_ "

Taylor then sighed and said. " _It's been tough on him. He's trying his best to find a way to help Vale, but he got so much paper work to do that it's stressing him out._ "

" _At least you father is trying to help._ " Weiss said as she turned to see her father still laughing and having a conversations, not caring about the charity event he put up. She then rolled her eyes and looked at Taylor to ignore the sight of her father. " _Anyway, how are Zeo and Skylar_?"

Taylor then said, " _They're fine. They didn't come with me to this event. Mainly because Zeo is a Faunus and Skylar hates fancy parties._ "

" _Listen, I'm sorry to ask this, but…_ " Weiss said as Taylor looked at her. " _…Is Penny, you know, okay?_ "

Taylor then sighed and said, " _My dad and the person who created her is trying everything they can to fix her, but…_ " A tear then went down her face, making Weiss immediately feel bad for asking.

Weiss then said, " _I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked_."

" _It's okay, Weiss._ " Taylor said as she wiped the tear from her eye. " _You were just curious._ "

" _If you ask me, honey, Vale got what was coming to them._ " Said a woman behind Weiss and Taylor, making them turn in anger. They saw a woman in a black dress talking to her husband. " _I mean, if Vale had just increased they're security, they wouldn't have fallen. So they deserve what they got_."

Weiss could not believe what she was hearing. This made her beyond angry, making her clench her fist and bit her lip, which caused a line of blood to go down her chin. Taylor then saw then line of blood and said with worry, " _Weiss, you're bleeding._ "

" _I don't care_!" Weiss yelled, making everyone in the party look at her, including her father. She then pointed at the woman who made the comment about Vale. " _You! How could you say such a horrible thing!? You have no idea what Vale have been through! You supposed to be here to help them get back on their feet like Vacuo and Mistral, but all you selfish people care about is money!_ "

Jacque Schnee, who was getting angry because Weiss was making a scene which could ruin his plans, walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He then said, " _Enough, young lady. You're ruining the event._ "

Weiss then yanked her arm away from her father and yelled with tears going down her rage filled face, " _And you! You're just as bad as the rest of the people here! You're doing all of this to help Headmistress Luna lift the law about dust exporting! You don't care about Vale or Beacon Academy at all! And what about finding Roxas, huh!? He's a part of our family and you have done nothing to find him!_ "

" _I SAID ENOUGH!_ " Jacque yelled as he slapped his daughter in the face, making her fall to the ground.

" _Weiss!_ " Taylor said as she ran over to her and kneel next to her to make sure she was okay. Then a white circle appeared on the floor next to her. A drop of blood from her lip fell on the ground and with her anger, she manage to do what Sora can do.

Weiss summoned a white and beige creature from the circle, terrifying everyone in the party, including Jacque. The creature was big and full of muscle with pointed shoulders, white legs with black feet, giant black fists, and a silver head. It also wielded a giant weapon that looked like an upside down T.

" _OH MY GOD!_ " Yelled one of the guest as he looked the monstrous creature.

" _WHAT IS THAT THING!?_ " Yelled a woman as she hide behind one of the Atlas guards.

" _IT'S HUGE!_ " Yelled another as he back away from the giant.

Then the woman who made the comment about Vale, back away in terror and said, " _Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said! Please, don't send then thing after me!_ "

The creature then turns to Weiss, who was helped up by Taylor, and looks at her. Weiss was terrified at what she did. In her mind, she asked, ' _How? How did I summon that thing?_ ' She then felt the blood on her lip, making realize that Sora does the same thing with his summons. The creature then slammed his weapon on the ground, making the room shake, and let's go of the handle, making it stand perfectly still. The creature then kneeled with his left leg on the ground, and his left arm resting on it.

It took Weiss a couple of seconds to process what the creature was doing. She then realized that the creature was bowing to her, meaning he was awaiting orders from his new master. She then gets a headache and gets dizzy. She was about to fall, but was caught by Taylor. The creature then disappeared into a cloud of white dust.

" _Miss Schnee!_ " Said Headmistress Luna who rushed over to help Taylor with Weiss. General Ironwood, who had gotten a five o'clock shadow on his face because he was working so much, came from behind.

The woman that made the comment about Vale looked at General Ironwood and said, " _That…that girl is insane! Arrest her!_ "

" _Why?_ " Asked General Ironwood. " _She was the only one making sense around here. Her outburst was necessary._ "

Luna then said, " _James, take Miss Schnee and bring her to Atlas Academy_." She then moved Weiss to General Ironwood who grabbed her and helped her walk.

General Ironwood then looked at his daughter and said, " _You're coming too, Taylor._ "

" _Ye…yes, daddy._ " Taylor said as she followed her father and Weiss out the door. Jacque looked at his daughter, not with worry, but with burning fury. While all of that was happening, Whitley was in the background smiling at the whole thing.

* * *

With Team RRS

After they left Clouds Dale, Team RRS have finally made it to Oniyuri, an abandoned city that was in the process of being built long ago, but stop because of a Grimm attack. Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah looked around at the buildings that were unfinished and many stone paths with grass still growing.

Ruby then asked, " _Hey, Sarah, what do you know about Oniyuri?_ "

" _Not much._ " Said Sarah. " _From what my father told me, Oniyuri was going to its own kingdom because the rich people in Mistral didn't like how things were run. But then a Grimm came and ruined everything._ "

" _A Grimm?_ " Roxas asked in confusion. _"You're saying one Grimm stopped this town from being built?_ "

"That's what my father told me." Said Sarah. She then saw her leader looking at something. " _Ruby, what's wrong?_ "

" _Isn't that…Tsubasa's symbol?_ " Ruby asked, making her teammates look at what she was looking at and she was write. On a banner was Tsubasa's Eagle symbol.

Sarah then asked in shock, " _Wait, is this…_ "

Roxas then saw a floating cherry blossom come out of nowhere, confusing him. He then looked behind him and saw an ally way and saw cherry blossoms coming out of it.

Ruby then looked at her boyfriend and asked, " _What's wrong, Roxas?_ "

Roxas then said as he pulled a button on his Bonds of Fire and pulled out his PRFT Victory, " _Someone's here._ " Ruby and Sarah, trusting their teammate, pulled out their weapons and were on guard.

They then noticed a hooded figure running towards them with two pink and gold knives in each hand. Sarah then aimed her rifle at the hooded man and shot at him. He deflected each of the shots with his two knives and manage to close enough to clash his weapons with Roxas' keyblades.

Roxas manage to push him back, but the hooded man did flips and stopped in front of Team RRS. Ruby then charged at him with her Crescent Rose and tried to hit him, but when she slashed, his body turned into cherry blossoms and he appeared behind her and hit her repeatedly. Every hit caused her aura to fall and pushes her back, making Sarah use hand-to-hand combat she learned from Roxas to get him away from her.

" _Ruby, are you okay?_ " Sarah asked as she helped her leader up.

" _Yeah, I'm fine._ " Said Ruby.

Roxas then looked at the hooded man with anger in his eyes and asked, " _Who the hell are you?_ "

" _Who am I?_ " Said the hooded man as he removed his black cloak revealing what he truly looks like. He was the magenta haired masked seventh member of Organization XIII that has been following Team RRS since Clouds Dale. He wore a purple buttoned shirt, black pants held by a white belt with a gold buckle with gold rings around the thighs, black boots, a dark green coat with gold rings around the biceps, gold zippered pockets on each side of the jacket, and black straps holding the jacket, a black choker and white fingerless gloves. He also had the Roman Numeral of Seven tattooed on the right side of his neck.

Number Seven then said, " _Why, I'm an artist. A member of the most powerful group of people in the world. I am Jack, the Artist of Beautiful Death!_ "

Ruby then asks in confusion, " _The Artist of who now?_ "

Sarah then asked, " _Why are you here?_ "

Jack then smiled, pointed at Ruby, and said, " _You._ "

" _Me?_ "Asked Ruby.

" _That's right._ " Jack said as he started walking around Team RRS. " _You see, I'm not interested in you two friends. I'm interested in giving you to my king._ "

Ruby then asked, " _Do you mean Zeref?_ "

" _Zeref?_ " Jack asked in confusion. " _No. No. No. My king is the founder of my group and has given me the right to be his Number Seven. He has also given me the right to take your head._ "

Roxas then stood in front of his girlfriend and said, " _I'm not letting that happen._ "

" _You don't have choice._ " Said Jack. " _I must give this little rose a beautiful death._ "

Sarah then stood next to Roxas and said, " _Well, you not doing that until you get by us._ "

Jack then saw the determined look of Sarah and said, " _Ooh, you know what, I take back what I said earlier. You are very interesting to me_."

" _What?_ " Sarah asked as Jack disappeared turned into cherry blossoms and appeared behind Team RRS, forcing them to jump back. Both Ruby and Sarah shot their guns at Jack, but his Cherry Blossom Semblance kept him from getting hit. He then dashed at Roxas and was ready to strike.

* * *

With Team SLNT

" _Tsubasa, are you sure we're going the right way?_ " Sora asked as he, Lyra, and Natsu followed his partner.

Tsubasa then turned around, smiled and said, " _Of course we are, my friend. We just gotta continue north._ "

Natsu then stopped and noticed a weird smell from a distance with his heighten sense of smell. Lyra then looked at her boyfriend and asked, " _What's wrong?_ "

" _I smell something familiar._ " Natsu said as he closed his eyes and continued smelling the air. " _I think…I smell…Ruby._ "

" _Ruby?_ " Sora asked in shock. " _Are you sure?_ "

Natsu then sniffed the air again and said, " _Yeah, but I also smell…Roxas and Sarah. They're with her too._ "

Lyra then asked, " _Well, where are they?_ "

" _They're where we're heading, but…_ " Natsu said as he sniffed the air one last time. His eyes then opened wide in shock. " _They're in danger!_ "

* * *

In Oniyuri

Jack was beating Team RRS with both his Cherry Blossom Semblance and his two knives. He beat Sarah dodging the blasts from her energy rifle and hit her a couple times and used his semblance to shot a blast of cherry blossoms to send her flying into a wall. Then Ruby and Roxas comes from behind and tries to hit him, but his semblance helped him dodge them.

Jack then charged at Roxas with his knives and collided with Roxas' keyblades. The two then engaged in a sword fight which each side not giving up. Jack then shoots a stream of cherry blossoms at Roxas, which he couldn't get out of even with his Drive Semblance. The cherry blossoms then disappear, leaving behind many cuts on his skin, making him fall to the ground.

" _Roxas!_ " Ruby yelled as she used her Crescent Rose to shoot at Jack, but his semblance created a wall of cherry blossoms to block the shots. He then appeared in front of Ruby and hit her with a series of kicks, punches, and slashes. Every time he hit her, her aura would go down.

After one last kick top her gut, Ruby's aura breaks and she falls to the ground. She is unable to move and with Roxas and Sarah unable to get up as well, she had no one to help her. She then looks at Jack with a deathly smile on his face and his knife in hand.

" _Don't worry, little rose._ " Jack said as he grabbed Ruby's chin with his left hand and pointed his knife at her throat. " _I will give you the most glorious death that I can possibly give you._ " As he was about to stab Ruby's throat, he heard someone coming. He then jumps back and a fast figure comes out of nowhere in front of Ruby.

" _What?_ " Roxas said as he tried to get up, but ended up falling again.

Sarah then asked as her back was on the wall of the building she hit, " _What was that?_ " Ruby then looked in front of her and saw who rescued her and it made her smile.

Tsubasa stood in front of Ruby with his knife in sword mode. He used his Enhancement Semblance to run towards Oniyuri ahead of Team SLNT and he manage to get their just in time.

Tsubasa then turned his back for a second to look at Ruby and said with a smiled on his face, " _I'm glad you're awake, my friend._ "

" _Tsubasa._ " Ruby said as she continued to smile.

Jack then said with anger in his voice, " _How dare you ruin this girls beautiful death. You will pay for this._ " He was about to charge at Tsubasa, but was stopped by a fireball coming at him.

" _I'M NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN!_ " Said a loud voice coming from a distance, making Ruby look at where the voice came from. She then same Natsu charging at Jack with his fist engulfed in flames.

" _Natsu._ " Ruby said as her smile grew bigger.

" _Hey, let me join the party!_ " Lyra said as she jumped over Natsu and slashed her lance at Jack, but he dodged using his Cherry Blossom semblance. She then looked at Ruby and smiled at her. " _Hey, how's it going, Rubes?_ "

" _Lyra._ " Ruby said as tears of joy came down her face.

" _What is the meaning of this?_ " Jack asked as his face turned to rage at the sight of Lyra, Natsu and Tsubasa protecting his target.

" _I'll tell you what the meaning of this is_." Said a voice, making Jack turn around to see Sora with his keyblade in hand and Liongale and Ryuugen besides him. " _We came to protect our friend._ "

" _Sora._ " Ruby said as he tears came down faster at the sight of Team SLNT.

Jack's face of anger then turned into a big grin as he said, " _Ooh, Team SLNT. The killers of our beautiful Cinder Fall has arrived._ "

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter of SLNT RWBY. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **This chapter is about Jack aka Number Seven of Organization XIII or as the title called him, the Artist of Beautiful Death, which if you have seen Beyblade Metal Fight, you'll know why I called him that. Like Tyrian calling Salem his queen in RWBY Volume 4, Jack calls Xehanort his king. His semblance is based off of Senbonzakura from the Bleach Anime.**

 **I also added the Weiss scene, but instead of the Boarbatusk in Volume Four, she summoned a Berserker Nobody from Kingdom Hearts II. I'm also adding another thing with her in the next chapter.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57; Number 6-Samurai of Blue Silence**

* * *

Weiss and Taylor were in Luna's office in Atlas Academy as the headmaster, General Ironwood, and Jacque Schnee were arguing. Jacque was beyond furious about Weiss' outburst at the charity party as he yelled at her in front of everyone else. Weiss was getting yelled at by her father as Whitley stood there enjoying every moment.

" _I can't believe you would do this!_ " Jacque said in fury as Weiss stood with her head down. " _Do you have any idea what this stunt you pull do to us!?_ " Weiss tried to talk, but was cut off by her father's rage. " _And don't think I'm just talking about Lien here! Our reputation. Our…Our…_ "

" _Jacque, Calm yourself._ " Luna said as she got up from her desk. She then walked towards the Schnee while General Ironwood put his daughter behind him. " _I understand you upset, but there is no reason to yell at your daughter for speaking the truth._ "

" _She summoned a monster at the party!_ " Said Jacque. " _That thing scared everyone. No one is going to buy the painting now. And that means no one will help Vale._ "

" _Like you care._ " Taylor said under her breath. General Ironwood then looked at his daughter, because he heard her say that and she immediately looked away.

Weiss then said, " _That woman was the real monster for saying Vale deserved what they got. And you know what? I don't regret scaring those snooty people, because they weren't there for Vale. And you were only there to help yourself and the Schnee family name, which I don't understand why. After all, you married into family._ "

Jacque was about to slap Weiss but was caught by General Ironwood, who looked at him and said, " _That's enough._ "

Jacque then calmed himself down, put his hand down and said, " _This behavior of yours is disappointing, Weiss. Let's go home._ " He then started walking with Whitley following from behind.

Weiss just stood there and said, " _No._ "

Jacque then stopped and asked, " _What was that?_ "

" _I'm not going with you._ " Said Weiss. " _I'm going to find my brother and reunite with my friends as a huntress._ "

Whitley then said, " _Sister, you shouldn't disobey father._ "

" _Quite, Whitley._ " Said Jacque. " _Weiss, you're not going to do any of that._ "

" _Yes, she will._ " Luna said as she held a clipboard with a contract and pen on it. " _Because my offer still stands. Weiss, if you're really committed to this, then you can still join my academy. You will have access to all of our training equipment and the tools to find your brother. All you need to do is sign this._ "

" _Are you serious?_ " Asked Weiss. Luna then nodded yes to her question.

Jacque then said, " _Weiss, if you sign that, then forgot being the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company._ " Weiss then looked at her father, who had a serious look on his face. She then looked at Whitley, who had a smirk on his face, making her think that this is what he wants so that he can be the heir. But she was determined to find her brother and reunite with her team, so she took the pen and signed the contract.

When Weiss finished signing, Luna smiled, shook her hand and said, " _Welcome to Atlas Academy, Ms. Schnee._ " Jacque just shook his head and turned around not wanting to look at his child.

Jacque then said, " _Let's go, Whitley._ " Whitley then nodded and left with his father.

When they got outside of Luna's office, Whitley then said, " _I can't believe she said yes to that father._ "

" _What's done is done._ " Said Jacque. As they continued walking, Whitley was still smirking, thinking that everything went according to plan. With Winter in the military and Weiss staying in Atlas Academy, the Schnee Dust Company was all his.

Weiss then walked out of the room and said, " _Well, Whitley, looks like you the heir now._ "

Whitley then stopped walking and said, " _Sister, I know why you did what you did, but father was just doing what was best for the company._ "

" _Exactly, Whitley._ " Jacque said as he turned around. " _Which is why you are not going to be the heir to the Schnee Dust Company either_."

Weiss and Whitley was shocked that their father said that. Whitley then asked, " _Wha…Wha…What do you mean, father?_ "

Jacque then explained, " _It seems that my own flesh and blood are too childish to run my company. Winter joined the military, Weiss is suffering too much trauma from the Fall of Beacon, and you've been a spoiled brat since you were a child. For those reasons, all three of you have generously gave up your titles as heirs and gave them to your brother, Roxas._ "

' _Roxas is the heir?_ ' Thought Weiss as she was in shock at what her father said. However, she was also happy that her little brother, the only one that cared about her, is now the heir while Whitley isn't.

" _But, why him?_ " Whitley asked while still in shock. " _I've been nothing but loyal to you._ "

" _That may be._ " Jacque said as he got close to Whitley. " _But years of temper tantrums and yelling at the servants add up._ " He then looked at Weiss. " _And as for you, don't bother coming home to pack. I'll have all of you stuff sent to the academy._ " As Jacque and Whitley left, Weiss was standing still thinking about what happened.

* * *

In Oniyuri

Team SLNT were standing around Jack, Number Seven of Organization XIII, as Team RRS was still on the ground after the beating that he gave them. As Ruby used her scythe to get up, Sora asked her, " _Hey, Ruby, who is this guy?_ "

" _I don't know._ " Said Ruby. " _But he's weird._ "

Jack then chuckled and said, " _Well, since you came all this way to protect my target, I may as well introduce myself. My name is Jack, the seventh strongest member of the most powerful group in the world, Organization XIII._ "

" _Organization XIII?_ " Natsu asked in a confused tone of voice. " _Never heard of them._ "

Tsubasa then asked, " _Why are you after Ruby?_ "

" _Because that is my mission._ " Said Jack. " _It's nothing personal, really. I'm just doing what I'm told. One does not upset the king._ "

" _The king?_ " Asked Lyra.

Sora then thought about what his mother told him before he left for Haven Academy with his team. He then said, " _Xehanort._ "

Ruby then looked at Sora and asked, " _Who?_ "

Jack then smiled and said, " _I think we are done talking._ " He then got himself ready to attack Sora.

Sora then said, " _You took the words right of my mouth._ " Jack then used his Cherry Blossom semblance to charge at Sora, but Ryuugen used his fire breath to drive him away. He then landed on the ground and Tsubasa engaged in a sword fight with him. Sora decided to help his partner and attack Jack from the other side. It was a two on one battle until Number Seven used his semblance to get away.

Jack then landed on the roof of one of the buildings and Natsu jumped up to punch him with his fist engulfed in fire. He blocked the punch with his two knives and kicks him away. He then dodges a wind and lightning attack from Lyra. Number Seven then created shot a blast of cherry blossoms at her.

Roxas then yelled, " _Lyra, look out. Those things are deadly._ " The mint Faunus ignored his yelling and closed her eyes and used her magic to block the attack with wind.

Jack looked in shock because he had no idea that Lyra would know how to control the Fall Maiden's power even after a couple of months. As he was thinking, he didn't realize that Liongale was behind him and was about to attack. When he saw the creature using his claws, he dodge the attack but failed to get away from an enhanced kick from Tsubasa, knocking him off of the roof. He quickly used his semblance to stop himself from falling.

" _Give it up._ " Sora said as Team SLNT and his two creatures returned to his side. " _You're out numbered._ "

Natsu then noticed a strange smell in the air. He sniffed it a couple times before conforming that someone was coming. He then said, " _Someone's coming_."

The rest of Team SLNT looked at Natsu and were confused at what he was talking about. Jack then chuckled and said, "Looks like Number Six has found us." Sora then looked and saw something that shocked him. A black hooded figure appeared out of nowhere behind Natsu and was about to use the black and blue katana to cut his head off.

" _Natsu, look out!_ " Sora yelled as he pushed Natsu out of the way and blocked the katana strike with his keyblade. The clash sent the hooded man back and landed perfectly straight.

" _What the hell?_ " Natsu asked as he got up from Sora pushing him.

Tsubasa then asked, " _Who is that?_ "

" _That is my teammate, Number Six._ " Jack said, making everyone look at him. " _He is known as the Samurai of Blue Silence. A name given to him by our king._ "

"Who gave you the right to talk, Number Seven?" Number six asked, making Jack flinch. " _Once I'm done with Team SLNT, I'm killing you for not following orders._ "

" _I…I was following orders._ " Jack defended. " _Team SLNT got in my way, that's all_."

" _Wait, why are you after us?_ " Asked Sora.

Number Six then said, " _You have no right to wield the Rainfell Keyblade or travel with the Fall Maiden. I'm here to kill you and you two friends and retrieve both the keyblade and the maiden_."

Natsu then yelled as he charged at Number Six while in Dragon Force mode, " _I'm not letting you take Lyra or Sora's weapon!_ "

" _Then you'll be the first to die Natsu Dragneel._ " Number Six said as then shot blue flames at the SLNT member, engulfing him in blue flames.

Natsu then smirked and said, " _You should've done you're research. My semblance can help me eat flames._ " Natsu was going to eat the blue fire, but he immediately started coughing, shocking everyone except Jack. " _What the hell? I can't eat it._ "

" _I'm well aware of your semblance._ " Number Six said as he walked towards Natsu who was now in pain from the flames. " _That's why I fused ice within the fire to create ice cold flames._ " He then kicked Natsu in the gut, extinguishing the flames and sending him flying into one of the buildings.

" _Natsu!_ " Lyra yelled as she ran towards her boyfriend, who was trying to get back up.

" _Why you…_ " Tsubasa said as he jumped, put his knife in sword mode and used his Enhancement Semblance to make his hands swing his weapon so hard that it broke through the katana. But Number Six manage to block the attack with his katana, shocking the SLNT member because he didn't even budge.

" _Tsubasa Otori._ " Number Six said as he was holding the katana over his head with Tsubasa struggling to make it budge. " _You're Enhancement is strong. However, even that is no match for steel fused with diamonds._ "

" _What?_ " Tsubasa asked in shock. Number Six then moved so fast that Tsubasa was still in the air as he appeared behind him and slashed at his back, creating a giant gash. He then fell unconscious on the ground with the hooded man standing over him.

" _Tsubasa_!" Sora said as Liongale and Ryuugen charged at Number Six but were stopped by Jack using his Cherry Blossom semblance, which really hurt them. Worried about them, Sora sent them back to their homes.

Natsu then got back up and saw Tsubasa on the ground. He then said, " _Oh, you gonna pay for that._ " He then took a deep breath and shot a fire out of his mouth and he was still in Dragon Force mode so it made the flames twice as powerful. Number Six saw the flames coming at him but did not move an inch. He then used his hand, which was glowing blue, to absorb the fire and put it into his katana, shocking everyone.

" _My semblance can absorb any element through at me and can fuse it with any element._ " Number Six said as he finished fusing Natsu's flames with his katana, engulfing it in blue flames. " _This Alchemy semblance was a gift from my master, the only one I consider to be stronger than me._ " He then slashed his weapon creating a giant blue fire slash at Lyra and Natsu, who pushed his girlfriend away from him and took the full force of the attack. Because of this, he fell unconscious.

" _Natsu!_ " Yelled Sora. He then looked at Number Six in anger and charged at him with his keyblade in hand. The two were now engaged in a very deadly sword fight, one that was in Number Six's favor. But then a shot came from the rooftops, making the two separate. Ruby manage to get up to the roof and had her Crescent Rose in Sniper mode.

" _Why you little runt!_ " Jack said as he was about to charge at her, but he was distracted by a shot from Sarah, who also manage to get up. He then looked behind him and Lyra appeared punching him in the face.

While the fights were going on, a small crow appeared in front of Oniyuri. The little crow was flying straight towards the fight and Elizabeth was following from behind. She then thought, 'Sora, please be okay.'

Lyra was still beating the crap out of Jack using hand to hand combat and Sora was still struggling with Number Six, despite having help from Ruby.

Sora then asked as he clashed his keyblade with Number Six's Katana, " _Why? Why are you after us? Who are you?_ "

"You have no right to ask any questions." Number Six said in anger. " _Especially since you killed Cinder_."

Sora then asked, " _Wait, how do you know_ …" As he was distracted, Number Six pushed Sora's keyblade out of the way and preform multiple slashes at him. He then did a dash behind him with his katana in its holster, but not fully.

Ruby then removed her eye from the sight of her weapon as she looked in shock. Lyra stopped fighting Jack to see her leader standing motionless behind Number Six. Sarah and Roxas also watched as Sora dropped his Rainfell Keyblade.

Number Six then clipped his sword into the holster and blood basically exploded out of Sora as he fell to the ground. Ruby, now terrified that another person she cares about might be dead, starts to tear up.

" _SORA!_ " Lyra yelled as she tried to run towards him, but Number Six dashed in front of her and pointed his katana at her throat. With her teammates down and Team RRS still in shock at what happened, she was alone.

Elizabeth, who heard Lyra's cry, said to the little crow, " _HURRY!_ " The little crow then squawked as he flew by some barrels and turned into Qrow.

Ruby then ran towards Sora, who was lying in a pool of his own blood. She then dropped her weapon, fell to her knees, and started to cry. She then said, " _No. Please. Not agai_ n."

Number Seven then used his Cherry Blossom Semblance to charge at Ruby as she cried over Sora's motionless body. He then smiled and said, " _Looks like you're getting your beautiful death after all._ "

" _Ruby, get out of there!_ " Lyra yelled, unable to move because of Number Six's katana pointed at her throat.

" _Shut it, fake Fall Maiden._ " Said Number Six. " _You coming with me and master will take care of you_."

Jack was about to slash at Ruby's throat with his knife, but was stopped by something that frightened him. Number Six then looked over and saw who block the attack and asked, " _What?!_ " He was then hit by another person who came out of nowhere.

Lyra and Team RRS then saw who those people were and were over joyed to see them. Elizabeth and Qrow made it just in time with Elizabeth with Lyra and Qrow in front of Ruby and Sora while blocking Jack.

Jack then jumped back next to Number Six and said, " _What the hell are they doing here?_ "

Qrow then looked at Ruby and said, " _Hey kiddo._ "

Ruby, who was still crying, said, " _Uncle Qrow. Sora…is…_ "

Qrow then kneeled down and check Sora's pulse. He then sighed in relief, looked at Elizabeth and yelled, " _It's okay. He's still breathing._ "

Elizabeth then nodded to Qrow, looked at Jack and Number Six, and asked in anger, " _What gave you two the right to hurt my son?_ "

As Jack back away in fear, Number Six replied to Elizabeth's question, " _He deserves to die for what he did to Cinder._ "

Qrow then snickered, got up with his scythe in hand, and said, " _I guess the person who stole Amber's power is part of your little group_." That made Lyra suspicious because she didn't know that Qrow and Elizabeth knew about this guys. Number Six then he pulled his hood down, revealing his spiky pitch black hair and dark blue eyes that were as cold as ice.

Elizabeth then said in shock, " _It's you._ "

" _Yes, Elizabeth Vex._ " Said Number Six. " _I'm Snow Fall. Cinder Fall's twin brother._ "

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter in SLNT RWBY and I had a lot of difficultly writing this one. Mainly because my computer has been acting up for the past couple days. But still I hope you enjoy.**

 **So this chapter has introduced the one of the OC members of Organization XIII, Snow Fall. He is called the Samurai of Blue Silence because of his quickness and his technique with his katana. He's semblance is Alchemy which allows him to fuse elements to make a very powerful weapon or a deadly attack. He is basically Fullmetal Alchemist mixed with a samurai. And he is the twin of Cinder because I thought that would be an interesting idea for him.**

 **With the Weiss scene, I know it's different from the actual show, but I decided to make Weiss go to Atlas Academy to train because she deserved a lot better than being stuck in her room by her selfish father. Also, I decided to make Roxas the next heir to the Schnee Dust Company instead of Whitley because Whitley is a pile of crap and deserves nothing for being a brat.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58; Two Friends, Two Lovers, & Two vs. Two**

* * *

In Vale, both the Vacuo military and Mistral military were helping the residents of Vale rebuild their city to its former glory. However, it was taking a long time because Grimms are still roaming around the city and the Grimm Dragon was still frozen on top of Beacon Tower. In the city, two former students of Beacon Academy went to help the Vacuo military. Those two were members of Team PGON, Diana Pink and Gingka Hagane.

Diana Pink went through a change in her outfit. She was now wearing a black shirt with pink sleeves and her symbol, which was three balloons, two light blue and one yellow. She also wore a pair of dark blue pants, pink boots with white laces and soles, long pink and white striped fingerless gloves, and a brown pouch which still had her yo-yo still inside.

Gingka Hagane also went through some changes with his appearance. He still had his head band, white scarf, and his two belts. The new parts of his outfit is a black shirt, black pants, brown fingerless gloves, black and red shoes, and a long sleeved blue jacket with some white outlines and some yellow. His hair also changed with it being slightly longer and being darker.

Diana and Gingka were sitting on the ruble of one of the destroyed buildings around Vale. The two were on a lookout for any Grimm that are still roaming around because of the black pools all around the city. Diana was eating a bag of chips while Gingka was still on the lookout, but his eyes were beginning to droop.

" _*munch munch* you okay, Gingi?_ " Diana asked as she was still chewing on her chips.

" _Yeah, I'm fine._ " Said Gingka. " _I'm just tired._ "

Diana then put her chips away and said, " _Well, why don't you take a little nap? I'll keep on the lookout for Grimm._ "

Gingka then said, " _Thanks, Diana, but I'm fine._ "

" _*sigh* Gingka, you've been pushing yourself too hard for the past six months._ " Diana said with a look of worry on her face. " _You need to take it easy. Seriously, I'm getting worried about you._ "

Gingka then looked at Diana, smiled, and said, " _Diana, I promise I'll be fine_." He then felt his scroll vibrating in his coat pocket and he pulled it out to see that it was a text from their boss. " _It's Sarge. He wants us to get back to base._ "

" _Right, let's get going._ " Diana said as her and Gingka got up and walked to the base. While walking, she couldn't help but still be worried about her best friend. She also couldn't help but think Octavia, Neku, Roxas, Sarah, Team RWBY, and Team SLNT, because she missed all of them.

* * *

In Mistral

The last two members of Team PGON, Octavia Melody and Neku Sakuraba, were settling in Mistral. They left to Mistral because they couldn't deal with the constant battling and Grimm attacks. The two found themselves a little apartment and lived there for the past six months.

Neku was sitting on a chair in a small kitchen in the apartment, drinking a glass of water and looking at his scroll. He still had his purple headphones, blasting music into his ears, but he was wearing a grey t-shirt with his weird skull symbol done in purple, blue denim jeans, and black sneakers. He was on his scroll because he was trying to get a signal to Diana and Gingka to let them know that he and Octavia were okay, but because the Beacon Towers were down, he couldn't get a hold of them.

Neku Sensory semblance had activated when a bed room door opened. He looked up and saw his girlfriend, Octavia walking towards him wearing a long lavender t shirt with a grey version of her musical note symbol on it and the right shoulder was down revealing a white bra strap, white short shorts, and white slippers. Her hair was also tied in a ponytail and was slightly messy, meaning she just got up.

Neku then turned off his music, removed his headphones and asked, " _Octi, what are you doing up?_ "

" _I should be asking you the same thing_." Octavia said as he walked behind Neku, wrapped her arms around his neck and her chin on his left shoulder. She then look at his scroll and sighed. " _It's no use, you know. I've been trying to call them this morning and I got nothing._ "

Neku then said, " _It's just…I'm worried that they might think we're not okay._ "

" _I know._ " Said Octavia. " _We'll write to them tomorrow._ "

Neku then smiled, turned off his scroll, and got up from the chair. He then turned to his girlfriend and said, " _You always know how to cheer me up, Octi._ "

Octavia then smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck while Neku held his hips, and said, " _I'm good at that. Now let's go to bed. It's getting late._ "

Neku nods at Octavia as he kisses her on the lips. Even after the events of Beacon's destruction, their relationship was still going strong.

* * *

In Oniyuri

Elizabeth was standing in shock as she looked at Jack and Snow Fall, Number Six of Organization XIII. Qrow was still with Ruby and Sora, who was still unconscious. Lyra ran over to Sarah and Roxas while Sarah was healing Tsubasa's wound and Natsu was leaning on the wall of one of the buildings.

" _So, Xehanort recruited you after all, huh Snow?_ " Elizabeth asked as she gripped her keyblades.

" _That's correct._ " Said Snow. " _It's been awhile since we've seen each other. How long has it been?_ "

" _A couple years._ " Said Elizabeth. " _But what I don't understand is why. Why would you and Cinder join Xehanort?_ "

" _Wait, how do you know Cinder?_ " Ruby asked in shock and confusion.

Snow then said, " _Xehanort gave us a home and trained us to be stronger. Cinder and I were doing fine, until Team SLNT killed her and took the Fall Maiden powers which were rightfully hers._ "

Lyra then asked in anger, " _So, you're doing all of this for a person that killed innocent people and used her own followers as tools to accomplish her plans?! She was a selfish bitch!_ "

" _My sister meant the world to me._ " Snow said in anger. " _Before Xehanort found us, we only had each other. We kept each other save and cared about each other. You have no idea what it was like when I found out she was dead. And you…_ " He then pointed at Lyra. " _You have no right to have her power!_ "

Snow tried to charge at Lyra, but Elizabeth blocked him with her keyblades. While those two were having their sword fight, Jack asked Qrow, " _Hey, why are you here? You have no business being here._ "

" _Actually I do._ " Qrow said as he got ready to fight. " _I might not know who you are, but you need to stay away from my niece._ "

Jack then chuckled and said, " _Yeah, not gonna happen._ " He then used his Cherry Blossom semblance to dash at Qrow, who block his attack from his knives. Qrow pushed him back with his weapon and ran towards him. He tried to hit him, but all he did was collide with his knives make a small shock wave.

Elizabeth put her Oath Keeper and Oblivion keyblades together and used the double bladed weapon to fight Snow. Snow used his Alchemy semblance to create more blue flames to attack her, but nothing was working because she kept driving them back with her weapon.

Ruby was watching in awe as she was still with Sora. Then the rest of her team and Team SLNT ran over to her. Sarah then kneeled to Sora and started using her semblance to heal him. Roxas and Tsubasa, who was fully healed, went over to make sure that everything was okay while Lyra helped Natsu walk, because he was still in a great deal of pain.

" _Are you okay, Ruby?_ " Asked Roxas.

Ruby then said, " _I'm fine, but I'm worried about Sora._ "

Sarah then said, " _I'll try my best to heal him, but he's really hurt._ "

Natsu then looked at Elizabeth fighting Snow and Qrow fighting Jack and said, " _Man, look at them go._ "

" _They are pretty strong._ " Said Tsubasa.

Even with his Cherry Blossom semblance, Jack was getting pushed back by Qrow. He tried every attack with his semblance and knives, but with Qrow's weapon which continuously changed into gun mode and sword mode, he was unable to hit him or dodge him. Qrow then kicked him to the ground.

" _Hey, kid._ " Said Qrow. " _If I were you, I would probably leave right now._ "

Jack, no furious about Qrow's request, pushed buttons on his knives, causing them to extend a small bit and the extended parts were glowing neon green dust. He then said, " _The only one who can give me orders is my king._ " He then charged at Qrow with his semblance and manage to make a small cut on his side. Qrow kicked him away from him and make him hit a wall. Jack was about to charge at him, but he heard 'Jack' in his head.

With Elizabeth, she was having no troubles fighting Snow. The Organization XIII member tried to hit her with his blue flames, but because of her speed and her knowledge of Oath Keeper and Oblivion, she was basically untouchable.

Lyra then thought, ' _I really hope that they can stop them._ '

" _You just as strong as Xehanort told us you were._ " Said Snow.

" _You're strong as well._ " Said Elizabeth. " _But you're wasting that strength fighting us, instead of the real enemy._ "

Snow then said, " _Team SLNT deserves to die for what they did to Cinder._ "

" _They didn't kill her._ " Said Elizabeth. " _It was her own follower, Zeref._ "

Snow then chuckled and said, " _Nice try, but Zeref is just a myth._ "

Ruby was shocked when she heard that, because she knew that Zeref existed, she told Roxas and Sarah about him, and she was pretty sure that Team SLNT knew about him. So it came as a surprise that Organization XIII have no idea that Zeref is a real person, making her think that the only Organization member that knew about his existence was Cinder and her former followers, Trixie and Ryuto.

Snow then said, " _I know you trying to protect your kid, but I'm not stupid enough to believe that._ " He then charge at Elizabeth and slashed at her with his katana.

" _Are you sure, master?_ " Jack said as he dodged a gun shot from Qrow's weapon.

In the castle

Xehanort was sitting in his throne, drinking a glass of wine, and was contacting Jack with a mental power. He then said, "Y _es, Number Seven. You must come back from your mission. And I sense that Number Six is with you, tell him to come with you._ "

' _But why, master?_ ' Jack asked in Xehanort's head.

Xehanort simply said, " _Just get here._ "

' _*sigh* Yes, my king._ ' Said Jack

In Oniyuri

" _Snow!_ " Yelled Jack catching the attention of Number Six as he was still fighting Elizabeth. " _I just got a message from our king. We have to return to him!_ "

" _What?_ " Snow asked in anger as he clashed with Elizabeth's weapon. " _I need to complete my mission._ "

Jack then yelled, " _The master wants us immediately! We have to go now._ "

" _Damn it._ " Snow said as he pushed Elizabeth away from him and jump back landing next to Jack. He then looked at his opponent, who was confused on why he jumped back. " _Don't think this is over! I will Team SLNT for my sister's murder if it's the last thing I do!_ "

Jack then looked at Ruby, gave her a creepy smirk, and said, _"I'll see you later, little rose._ " He then used his Cherry Blossom Semblance to take himself and Snow to Xehanort's castles.

Elizabeth then sighed, looked at Qrow, and asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

" _Yeah_." Qrow said as he walk next to Elizabeth holding the side where Jack cut him. "That kid just scratched me." The two then went over to Team SLNT and Team RRS as Sarah is still healing Sora.

" _How is he?_ " Elizabeth asked as she kneeled down.

Sarah then said, " _His wounds are healing, but he's still unconscious._ " Ruby then ran over to Qrow and hugged him, making him smile a bit.

Tsubasa then asked, "W _hat was that all about?_ "

" _Who were those creeps?_ " Asked Natsu.

" _And why are they after me and Ruby?_ " Asked Lyra

Qrow looked at Team SLNT and Team RRS and simply asked, " _So, what's your favorite fairy tale?_ "

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of SLNT RWBY. I hope you enjoy.**

 **So this chapter is to see how Team PGON is doing after the Fall of Beacon. Diana (Pinkie Pie) and Gingka have join Vacuo to help rebuild Vale and Octavia and Neku are living together in Mistral.**

 **In case you were confused about the title, the Two Friends were Diana and Gingka, the Two Lovers were Octavia and Neku, the Two vs. Two was obviously Qrow and Elizabeth vs. Jack and Snow.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59; Explanations**

* * *

Snow and Jack have made it back to the castle where Master Xehanort told them to come and they were both wearing their black cloaks. Snow was pretty furious that he didn't get to finish his mission and avenge Cinder. Jack was pretty upset at the fact that he didn't get to kill Ruby, but he respected Xehanort too much to ignore his summons.

" _This better be important._ " Snow said in a pissed off tone of voice.

Jack then said, " _Snow, please. You should really calm down. The last person who had an attitude with our king…Actually, we don't know what happened to the last person who had an attitude with our king_."

" _*sigh* I just get this over with so I can avenge my sister._ " Snow said as the two Organization members run into Chrysalis and Number Ten. Chrysalis had her hood down and her zipper slightly down, showing her cleavage, while Number Ten had her hood down as well.

" _Ah, ladies._ " Jack said as he smiled and bowed to the others, making Snow roll his eyes. " _How was your mission's?_ "

Chrysalis then said, " _The White Fang is still cooperating with us, but I have a sneaking feeling that they're not one hundred percent on our side._ "

Snow then looked around and asked, " _Where's Jackal?_ "

" _White Fang Business._ " Said Chrysalis.

" _Well, he is the Vale Branch leader._ " Said Jack. He then looked at Number Ten. " _So how are you?_ "

Number Ten then said in an annoyed tone of voice, " _I haven't killed anything for days. How do you think I feel right now?_ "

" _Ah, someone's grumpy._ " Chrysalis mocked.

" _Shut up, bitch._ " Number Ten said as she was about to pull her Sai out of her sleeves but was stopped by Number Five, who showed up behind her and grabbed her hand.

" _Enough, Midori_." Number Five said as Number Ten yanked her hand away from him. " _I get that you're frustrated about not finding the Winter Maiden, but there is no reason to kill one of our own._ "

" _No, but it would make me feel a lot better._ " Midori said as turned away and crossed her arms.

Number Five then put his hand on her shoulder and said, " _I'll tell you what. After this is done, I'll find a weak peasant for you to slay. How does that sound?_ " Midori then looks at him and her pissed off look turned into a gentle smile.

" _So, what does master want?_ " Asked Snow.

" _Don't know._ " Said Chrysalis. " _He just told us to come back here._ "

Jack then said, " _Then we should keep our king waiting._ " The group then walked towards the door which lead to the ritual room where Salem preforms her rituals.

" _Why does Master Xehanort want to go here?_ " Midori asked in confusion.

" _Is Number One going to do another ritual?_ " Asked Jack.

Snow then said, " _Don't know and don't care._ " It was pretty clear to the others that he did not want to be here. He want to complete his mission and avenge his sister.

When the group entered the ritual room, they saw Xehanort, Salem, and Numbers Nine and Eleven by a stone table which held a corpse covered in a beige tarp with an orange sun on the tarp.

Xehanort then said, " _My apologizes for calling you here, but this is an important event._ "

" _What is it, master?_ " Asked Chrysalis. Xehanort then looked at Numbers Nine and Eleven and nodded at them. The two then took each corner of the top part of the tarp and folded it to reveal the corpses head. And what was under the tarp made Snow's eyes widen in pure anger while the others were in shock. The corpse that was on the table belonged to Cinder Fall with the tarp covering her grey skinned body from the shoulders down.

" _You can't be serious._ " Said Midori in disbelief.

" _What is the meaning this, master?_ " Number Five asked in shock. Jack and Chrysalis couldn't even say words because of how shocked they were.

" _Why?_ " Snow asked as he clenched his katana in his hand as hard as he can. " _Why is my sister on that table?_ "

Xehanort ignored Snow's question as he said, " _My children. Say hello to Salem's new body_."

" _Salem's what?_ " Said a voice coming from behind the group. The group then turned around to see Number Three with her hood down looking in shock.

* * *

In a farm area

A boy was sitting in his room reading a book while sitting on his bed. The kid had tannish skin, freckles on his face, messy black hair, and hazel eyes. He wore a typical farm boy outfit which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt, light brown pants with orange suspenders, brown boots, and, orange gloves with black straps on them.

" _Oscar!_ " Yelled a woman coming from the downstairs part of the house the farm boy lived. " _Dinner's ready!_ "

" _What are we having?!_ _ **"**_ Oscar yelled back.

" _Doesn't matter! You're eating it!_ " Yelled the woman.

Oscar then smiled, turned the page of his book, and jokingly yelled, " _I never agreed to these terms!_ "

" _It's part of the living under my roof contract!_ " Yelled the woman. " _Read the fine print and wash up!_ "

Oscar then closed his book, stood up from his bed and began to walk. He then hears in his head, ' _We need to leave now. There is a great evil out there and we need to hurry to…_ '

" _Would you shut up already?_ " Oscar said in frustration. " _I'm not leaving my home. Besides, I'm still trying to comprehend how you got in my head in the first place._ "

* * *

Flashback

It was morning time and Oscar had just finished his chores for the day. He was about to head back to his house to relax, but something caught his eye. He then walked up to a mirror and looked into it in confusion. It seemed like his normal reflection, but something spooked him, like he saw a different person.

As Oscar sighed a breath of relief and was about to leave, he heard in his head, ' _Hello. I'm Professor Ozpin._ ' Then the farm boy jump back in fear and land in a pile of hay.

* * *

Back in the present

'I understand your confusion.' Said Ozpin. ' _Believe me, I had the same reaction when this happened to me years ago_.'

" _Look, I didn't ask for you to be in my head._ " Said Oscar.

Ozpin then said as he chuckled, ' _That was my response too. Listen, Oscar, I need you to do something. Just one little thing._ "

Oscar then sighed and said as he crossed his arms, " _Okay, what you want me to do_?"

' _Think about Luna, Eraqus, and Mamba._ ' Said Ozpin. " _Fellow headmasters and close friends of mine._ "

" _And how am I supposed to do that?_ " Oscar asked in confusion. " _I don't even know who they are._ "

' _Just do it._ ' Said Ozpin.

" _*sigh* fine._ " Oscar said as he closed his eyes and started to think. " _Well, all I see are three figures standing in front of me. One of them…_ " He then started to see who Ozpin was talking about. " _…is a woman. She has long and beautiful blue hair. She used to be a student of Beacon until she went back to Atlas to become the headmistress of Atlas Academy because her sister stepped down to become the head of the Council._ "

' _That's Luna you are thinking of._ ' Said Ozpin. ' _Now think Mamba._ '

Oscar then said, " _That's the snake skinned Faunus. He became the Shade Academy Headmaster after leaving the White Fang with the leader of Menagerie._ "

' _Good._ ' Said Ozpin. ' _Now the last one. Eraqus._ '

Oscar then thought real hard and said, " _He…is the oldest out of the three. While Luna and Mamba are in their thirties, he's like fifty. He's been the headmaster of Haven Academy as long as you have been headmaster of Beacon Academy which was years._ " His eyes then shot right open and he held his head because of the pain of what happened. " _Wait. How did I…_ "

' _You see, Oscar?_ ' Asked Ozpin. ' _You looked into my memories. Whether you like it or not, we are connected._ '

" _Oscar! Are you coming?!_ " Yelled the woman down stairs making Oscar look at his door.

Oscar then yelled back. " _Uh, yeah! Sorry about that._ "

* * *

In an airship

Sora had woken up from being unconscious for more than two hours. He sat up and held his head in pain as he looked up with his vision still blurry but can still see the image of Elizabeth sitting across from him.

" _Mom?_ " Sora asked as he still felt his head pounding. " _Ah, my head._ " He then looked around in confusion. " _Where are we?_ "

" _In an airship._ " Said Elizabeth.

" _Wait, what?!_ " Sora asked in shook as he was about to stand up, but was stopped by his mother getting up and making him sit back down.

Elizabeth then said, " _Sora, please. You're still injured._ "

"Why?!" Sora asked in anger. " _Why am I on an airship? I should be with my team and Ruby and the others too!_ "

" _It's okay, Sora._ " Elizabeth said, trying to calm down her son. " _Qrow's with them. They're safe_."

Sora then took a couple deep breathes and asked, " _Mom, why did you take me on this ship? Have you and Qrow been following us? And more importantly, who were those cloaked people?_ "

Elizabeth then said, " _I know you have a lot of questions and they will be answered. But first, I need to know. Do you know about the Maidens?_ "

Sora looked at his mother in confusion and asked, " _You mean what Lyra told me she was?_ "

* * *

With Qrow, Lyra, Natsu, Tsubasa, and Team RRS

" _So, let me get this straight._ " Natsu said as he, Lyra, Tsubasa, Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah were sitting around a campfire with Qrow in front of them with his waist bandaged up and drinking from his flask. " _You're saying that the four maidens are these literal four maiden that did a really nice thing for an old wizard and he gave them magic abilities._ "

Tsubasa then said, " _And their powers are passed to women who the previous maidens thought of last and changes the new maiden's minds._ "

Qrow then finished drinking from his flask and said " _That's basically the story in a nutshell._ "

" _So, is that why the headmasters wanted Pyrrha?_ " Roxas said as he clenched his knees with his hands. " _To possibly change her into something else?_ "

" _Roxas._ " Ruby said as she put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Sarah then said, " _No wonder why she was hesitating to do it._ " It was clear that her and Roxas were upset to her this news. But they had every right to be, because Pyrrha was their teammate.

" _That doesn't make sense._ " Said Lyra. " _I mean, Sora's mom switched my old semblance with the Fall Maiden's magic and other than a couple headaches here and there, I'm still me._ "

" _Interesting._ " Said Qrow. " _You must have gotten used to being the Fall Maiden very quickly and it's resulting in your mind not changing._ " He then looked at Roxas and Sarah. " _Listen, I understand it's a lot to take in and you two cared about Pyrrha, but the headmasters were trying to do the right thing…for all of you._ "

" _Well, who's Xehanort?_ " Asked Ruby. " _And those two creeps?_ "

Natsu then said, " _And what do they want with Sora's keyblade and Lyra's magic?_ "

Qrow just simply asked them, " _Have you kids heard about how the man was created?_ "

* * *

With Sora and Elizabeth

" _What are you talking about_?" Asked Sora.

Elizabeth then explained as she handed Sora some water, " _You see, a long time ago, there were gods of this world and they were brothers. The older brother was the God of Light, who used his powers to create life and many beautiful things in Remnant. The younger brother was the God of Darkness, who hated the beauty that his older brother created and did everything he can to destroy it. Including creating something horrible._ "

Sora then said, " _Grimm._ "

" _Exactly._ " Said Elizabeth. " _Then one day, the older brother talked to the younger brother and asked him to make a great creation. One that they can both agree on. The young brother agreed and together, the gods created the ultimate creation. One that can create or destroy. One that has knowledge about many things. And more importantly, one that can chose the path of light or path of darkness. That, Sora, is how man was created._ "

Sora then asked, " _Is that what those two were after us?_ "

* * *

With the group

Qrow then said, " _Those four things that were given to man. Creation, Destruction, Knowledge, and Choice didn't just exist figuratively. They also had a physical form and if someone has all four relics, they will have the power to change the world. That's what Xehanort is after. And he needs the Four Maidens and the six Keyblade Sora's father created to find them._ "

Tsubasa then asked, " _Then what role do those two cloaked people have?_ "

" _Judging by their black cloaks,_ " Qrow said as he took a quick swig of his drink. " _They were Xehanort's lackeys, Organization XIII._ "

" _Organization XIII?_ " Ruby asked in confusion.

Qrow then said, " _They are a group of young children founded and taken in by Xehanort. He treats them like his own children unless they fail something important. They always wear hoods over their heads so that no one can know who they are. The only people that get to see their faces are the people that they see fit to die. That's why I don't those two that were after you._ "

* * *

In the airship

" _And Cinder was a part of that group?_ " Sora asked as he looked at his keyblade.

" _Yes._ " Said Elizabeth. " _That boy you fought was her twin, Snow. I met them before you were born. To my knowledge, they were about six when I met them and they lived in horror when I met them. Their parents would beat them just because they could. Those vile people would starve them for days just because they didn't do their chores a certain way. They even send them into a Grimm invested forest with to terrify them and laugh at them. It wasn't until me and my team found them on a mission for Ozpin that their nightmare ended. We arrest their parent immediately. But that didn't stop Cinder and Snow from hating everyone for having better lives than them._ "

Sora was stunned when he heard this story. He then asked, " _Is that why she kill Pyrrha? And Tucker? And Professor Ozpin?_ " Elizabeth nodded yes to all of those question. However, something was still bugging him. " _But why did she use Ryuto and Trixie during the Vyatl tournament?_ "

Elizabeth then said, " _She didn't just do it for the Fall Maiden's power. She was paranoid that they might betray her, just like her parents. The only people that she trusted was Xehanort, her brother, and the rest of Organization XIII. And when she saw you, I guess she saw another person she could trust._ "

* * *

With the group

" _That's messed up._ " Natsu said as the rest of the group nodded.

Lyra then said, " _But it's really sad though. No wonder she did what she did._ "

Roxas then said, " _Either way, she still killed innocent people. We can't just forgive her like that._ "

" _I agree with Roxas._ " Said Sarah.

Tsubasa then said, " _She was abused by her own vile parents. That can make anyone go insane._ "

Ruby then said, " _This is a lot of information to take in, with Xehanort, Organization XIII, and Cinder._ "

" _I know it is_." Qrow said as he got up. " _But I think it's time for you kid to get some sleep. I'll explain some more tomorrow._ " He then walked away to let Team RRS and the rest of Team SLNT to think.

* * *

In the airship

Sora was still processing everything his mother told him, from Organization XIII to Cinder's Past. On one hand, he felt really bad for Cinder. But on the other hand, he still hated her for all of the cruel things that she did when she was alive.

Sora still had one last question on his mind, so he asked, " _Hey, mom,_ _why are we going to Patch?_ "

Elizabeth then said, " _Two reasons. One, I'm going to teach you how to use the keyblade properly. And two, I think you can help a certain someone._ "

It took Sora a couple seconds, but he realized who she was talking about. He then said, " _Yang._ "

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of SLNT RWBY. A lot of information in this chapter.**

 **This chapter is an information chapter that was explained in the RWBY volume 4 with a slight twist involving the Keyblades. Also, Oscar has finally been introduced to the series. Sorry it took so long to do it.**

 **Also this chapter talks about Cinder and Snow's past and they lives they lived in. I'm pretty sure that Cinder being abused was a part of some other fanfiction, but that was the only thing that made sense is to why she did what she did. And each character has a different opinion about it. Lyra, Natsu, and Tsubasa feel sympathy for her, Roxas and Sarah (Fluttershy) still hate her for obvious reasons, and Sora and Ruby are in the middle about it. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **The next chapter will be Salem doing something to Cinder's body, which will be explained, seeing Blake, and Sora reuniting with Yang.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60; Regret and Reunion**

* * *

Snow, Jack, Chrysalis, Midori and Number Three and Five were still in shock at what Xehanort told them. Salem's ritual is going to involve her going into Cinder Fall's corpse and control it. In the background hiding behind the door was Neo, who had her hood down and was also shocked to see the body of her and Roman Torchwick's old employer laying on that stone table.

" _You're…going to use my sister's body as a puppet?_ " Snow asked in both anger and shock.

" _But…why?_ " Asked Midori. " _You don't need her body. She doesn't have the Fall Maiden's power anymore._ "

" _That is true._ " Said Salem. " _However, she still as the flames of the Fall family inside her. It'll be more than enough to help me._ "

" _But what do you need help with?_ " Asked Jack. " _You're the strongest out of all of us. Why do you need her body?_ "

" _My power is for my rituals._ " Salem said as she gentle the hair of the deceased Cinder. "It's not a fighting based semblance."

" _No._ " Number Three said, making everyone look at her. " _You…you can't do this. It's wrong. It's monstrous. It's…It's…_ "

" _Enough, Number Three._ " Xehanort said in a demanding tone of voice. " _Learn your place, child. You may be the third strongest in the Organization, but remember who is stronger than you. Salem, begin your ritual._ "

" _As you wish._ " Salem said as she prepared to perform her way into her new body. Snow, who was disgusted at this point, bolted out the door as quickly as he could to not only get away from the ritual, but to continue his mission on killing Team SLNT.

* * *

In Menagerie

Blake was outside on the balcony of her parents' house. She was looking up at the stars thinking about Lyra and how she was worried about her, but knew if she went back, something bad would happen to her. She knew that Adam Taurus was dead, but that didn't stop her from blaming herself for what happened to her partner, Sora, Ruby, and even Pyrrha and Tucker's deaths. She blamed herself for all of that, just like she did when Bon Bon died, all because she betrayed the White Fang.

" _You know you can talk to your father, right._ " Said a voice, making Blake turn around to see her mother, Kali, holding a tray of tea. " _If something is on your mind, I'm sure he is more than willing to listen to you._ "

Blake then said, " _Um, he's probably too busy._ "

" _Please, no man is too busy for his child._ " Said Kali.

" _I have about two friends who say otherwise._ " Blake said, referring to Weiss and Roxas. Kali then smiled, kissed her daughter on the cheek, and gave her the tray of tea. " _What? What are you doing?_ "

" _You haven't been talkative since you got here._ " Said Kali. " _But that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth about you and your friends. I want to hear more about the adventures of SLNT RWBY._ "

Blake, now with a confused look on her face, asked, " _SLNT RWBY_?"

" _I know. I know. You are two separate teams._ " Kali said as she started walking away. " _But that name has a nice ring to it._ "

Blake then smiled because she that it had a nice ring to it too. She then heard, " _Kali? Is that you dear?_ " Blake immediately started shaking, which also shook the tray. She was clearly nervous, but she pulled herself together.

In Ghira's office, the chieftain was working on some important documents. He was very busy, trying to figure out who Jackal was and why he was leading the Vale Branch of the White Fang down a path he never wanted for the Faunus.

Blake entered the room with the tray of tea and said, " _Um, Hey, Dad._ "

Ghira then looked over, saw his daughter and said, " _Blake, This a surprise._ "

" _I…I'm sorry_." Blake said in a nervous tone of voice. " _I guess you're busy right now._ "

Ghira then got up from his desk and said, " _Nonsense. I can take a little break. Please join me._ " Blake then followed her father to a coffee table surrounded by two chairs and one large couch. The chieftain then grabbed the tray from his daughter. " _I got it. You sit._ "

" _O…okay._ " Blake said as she did what her father said. She could set down the tray herself, but when her father told her to do something, you do it. Everyone in Menagerie knows this.

Ghira then said down, poured himself and Blake two cups of tea. He then looked at his daughter and asked, " _Do you still take two sugars, right_?"

" _Actually, I'm fine with just one this time._ " Blake said as she saw her father put the sugar cube in her tea and handed it to her. She then took a sip and burnt her lips and the roof of her mouth.

" _Maybe you should wait a little bit to let it cool._ " Ghira suggested, making Blake nodded and set her tea down. " _So…are you cold?_ "

Blake then looked at her father in confusion and said, " _No. Why?_ "

" _Well,_ " Said Ghira. " _Your outfit doesn't look like it covers much._ "

Blake then looked at her outfit, crossed her arms, and said, " _It covers plenty._ "

Ghira then said, " _I just would never imagine you wearing something like that. Lyra I can understand, but not you._ " He then noticed the sad expression on his daughter's face, causing him to sigh and set his tea down. " _Blake, is something on your mind? You can tell me._ "

" _I…I…_ " Blake said as she tried not to talk. She didn't want to tell her father about what happened, but she knew that she had to tell someone. " _…I left the White Fang because I found out that my mentor, a person that I loved before I met Ryuto, killed Bon Bon. He killed her in cold blood because he thought she was taking me away from him. Lyra was emotionally destroyed when it happened and she buried her. We only had each other at that point and we decided to go to Beacon together. And I thought everything was going great. I met so many great people, fell in love again, and was happy with my life again. But…"_

Ghira then put his hand on his daughter's shoulder and said, " _Go on, Blake. I'm listening._ "

When Blake heard her father say that, she could hold back the tears that were building up in her eyes. She then said, " _Then the White Fang attacked and Adam was there. He killed innocent people and said that because I left the Fang, the fall of Beacon was my fault. I can't help but believe him. Because of me, my partner lost her arm. Because of me, two of my friends are dead. Because of me, my leader fell into a coma. Because of me, Lyra was forced to kill Adam. It was all my fault._ " She then sobbed into her hands as her father looked in shock at what he just heard.

Ghira then took a breath and said, " _I don't believe that, Blake._ "

" _But it's true._ " Blake said as she looked at her father with tears continuously rolling down her face. " _I was so ashamed that I left her in tears. So, why? Why do you and mom still love me? Even after the last time we talk._ "

Ghira then got up, walked over, and sat next to his daughter. He then said, " _Blake, we would never hate you. Your mother and I will always love you._ "

" _But you were right_." Said Blake. " _I yelled at you. Called you cowards. I thought I was doing the right thing, but you were right. I should have left the White Fang with you and Mom. If I did, Bon Bon would be alive and Beacon would still be standing_."

Ghira then hugged his daughter, letting her sob on his shoulder, and said, " _I understand that you went through a lot and you had to done things you regret. But you pulled yourself out of the White Fang and you tried to defend Beacon the best you could and that makes me so proud of you._ "

" _That's not the only good thing she did, sir._ " Said a voice coming from the door to the balcony, making the two Faunus look and see Ryuto, standing with a tear coming down his right eye.

Blake, with a combination of anger and sadness from talking to her father, yelled, " _Ryuto?! You were spying on us?!_ "

Ryuto then said, " _Not really. Your mom told me to check on you to make sure everything was okay and I heard crying, so curiosity got the better of me_." He then looked at Ghira, who also had a bit of anger, but contained himself for his daughter. " _Blake saved me you know._ "

Ghira then asked, " _What do you mean by that?_ "

Blake, realizing what he was going to tell him, her anger turn to worry and said, " _No, Ryuto, don't._ "

" _It's fine, Blake._ " Ryuto said as he walked towards his girlfriend and her father. " _I used to work for a woman. A woman who saved my life and because of that, I thought I could trust her. I did horrible things for her. I killed people for her. I stole for her. I worked alongside the White Fang for her. I thought what I was doing was right. Then I met Blake, and not only did I fall for her, but it made me question my loyalty to the woman I worked for. I was then betrayed by her and even though she found out who I was and what I did, she still cared about me enough to help me._ "

Ghira was shocked when he heard that, He then turned to his daughter and asked, " _Is that true, Blake?_ "

Blake then said, " _Yes, it's true._ "

" _Blake, I know you're going through a lot, but I need you to stop that. What Adam said to you is wrong_. " Ryuto said, making Blake look at him with her eye widened. " _None of that was your fault. Not Lyra killing Adam. Not Yang losing her arm. Not my partner getting her leg broken. The more you blame yourself, the deeper the hole you digging into. So, please, stop blaming for things you can't control._ "

" _He's right, Blake._ " Ghira said making Blake turn around. " _Like I said, I'm proud of the good deeds you've done in your life. So, don't dwell on the past. I'm sure Bonnie would not like that either._ "

Blake then smiled and said, " _Thank you, dad._ " She then looked at her boyfriend. " _And thank you, Ryuto._ " He then grabbed her and pulled her in to hug her, which she didn't deny at all. Ghira just looked in happiness knowing that his daughter is better, but also that he was wrong about Ryuto.

Ryuto then smelled something off. He then said, " _Someone's here._ "

" _What?_ " Blake asked as Ryuto removed himself from the hug and walked to the balcony. She followed him and she saw what caught his scent. It was a shadowy figure standing in the trees and the figure was holding a scroll, meaning that they were contacting someone.

Ryuto then yelled, " _Who's there!?_ _ **"**_ It got the figure spooked as they jumped into the air and ran away.

Blake then said, " _It's a White Fang spy_."

" _I got him_." Ryuto said as he shot a lightning bolt at the figure, hitting them in the arm, causing them to fall. Both him and Blake then jumped of the balcony to chase after the now injured spy.

Kali then walked into the office and asked, "I _s everything alright?_ "

" _Kali, get the Menagerie Guard._ " Said Ghira. " _There is a Vale White Fang member here._ " His wife just nodded as she went to go get the guards.

* * *

On Patch

It was morning at the location Sora and his mother, Elizabeth. They were about to land on the beaches of Patch Island and they were about to see how Taiyang and his daughter, Yang.

Speaking of Yang, she was sparing with her father in front of their house. Thanks to Trixie, she decided to put the metal arm on her and was ready to get new training from her father. While the two were sparing, Trixie was sitting in the side lines watching with Zwei sitting next to her. The two kept moving their heads, trying to keep up with who was winning.

Yang the stopped fighting for a minute and said, " _Man, this arm is great. I feel like I can fight like my old self._ "

" _Maybe._ " Said Taiyang. " _But you're off balance._ "

" _No, I'm not._ " Yang said as she looked at her arm. " _Actually, I thought it would way me down, but it feels natural. Atlas did a really good job with…ow!_ " She then got a full forced kick from Tai, sending her flying to the ground.

" _Ooh, ouch._ " Trixie said as Zwei covered his little face.

Tai then said, " _I was talking about your fighting style, not you actual balance._ " Trixie then ran over to Yang with a towel and a bottle of water with her ad gave it to the fallen blonde. Tai was given a towel by Zwei and wiped the sweat off his forehead. " _You know, I saw you fighting in the Vyatl tournament and…"_

Yang, while holding the cold water on her face, cut him off by saying, " _Don't tell me, I was sloppy._ "

" _No, you weren't sloppy._ " Said Tai. " _You were predictable. And stubborn. And maybe a bit hot headed. You used your semblance way too much in those fights. In fact, that's how you lost to Trixie in the semifinals._ "

" _So._ " Yang said as she sat up and looked at the forest in front of her. " _How is me using my semblance any different from other people using theirs?_ "

" _*snicker* Because not all semblances are basically a giant temper tantrum._ " Said Trixie. She then looked at Yang who was looking at her with a pissed off look on her face. Her facial expression went scared real quick when she saw the blondes face. " _Was that out loud?_ "

Tai then laughed, put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, and said, " _She's not wrong though. You're semblance is very strong. It can absorb attacks and send them right back to your opponent. But what happens when you miss? You become weak and vulnerable._ "

" _I know._ " Said Yang.

Tai then said, " _You've always been a girl who would burn brighter than anyone else. Whether it was with your smile or…well, I remember your first haircut._ " He then touched Yang's ponytail, making her playfully push his hand away. " _But you've gotta keep your emotions in check and think before you act. You're semblance might be a great fall back, but it won't always save you. Obviously._ " He then walked towards a tree and leaned his arm against it. " _You defiantly have you mother's stubbornness._ "

" _Do I really remind you of her?_ " Yang asked as she looked at her father.

Tai then said, " _Yes. You have everything she had when she was your age from her strength all the way to her stubborn personality. I'm proud see parts of her in you. However, I'm even more proud of the fact that I don't see all of her in you._ "

Yang then looked at Tai in confusion and asked, " _What do you mean by that?_ "

Tai then sighed and said, " _You're mother was a complicated woman. Like everyone in Remnant, she had her faults, but those faults is what torn Team STRQ apart and it really did a number on her family. Both of you think that the only way to handle a situation is through it and not think of a plan beforehand. Do you want to know why Team EXLS was stronger than us?_ "

" _Wasn't it because of their strength?_ " Asked Yang.

" _Well, yes._ " Said Tai. " _But the big reason as to why they are strong is because they think. They come up with strategies before they attack._ "

" _What a compliment Tai._ " Said a feminine tone of voice, making the group look behind them, only to see Elizabeth walking towards them.

" _Lizzie._ " Tai said, making a vein almost pop in Elizabeth's forehead. " _Ha. Ha. I can't believe you still get pissed off at that._ "

" _You know I hate that nickname._ " Elizabeth said before trying to compose herself. She then looked at Yang. " _Hey, how's your arm?_ "

" _It's doing alright._ " Yang replied as she got up from the ground.

Tai then asked, " _So, how's Ruby?_ "

"She and her team is with Qrow and Team SLNT." Said Elizabeth. " _She's going to be fine._ "

Yang then asked, " _What about Sora? Is he…_ "

" _Yang._ " Said a voice that made Yang look behind Elizabeth and she saw Sora standing next to a couple trees and nervously waved to her.

Yang's eye widened as she started to tear up at the sight of her boyfriend returning to Patch. She then said as she smiled and a tear fell from her eye, " _Sora._ "

Elizabeth smiled herself as she moved out of the way to let the blonde see her son. Tai then whispered, " _Did you do this for Yang?_ "

" _I figured she'd be happy to see him._ " Elizabeth whispered back.

Tai then smiled and said, " _Well, she deserves a little break. Hey, Trixie, let's go inside and you can help me make my old friend some coffee._ " Trixie nodded as her and Zwei followed Taiyang and Elizabeth to let Sora and Yang have some alone time.

Sora then asked, " _So, ha, it's been a while, huh?_ "

" _Yeah, it has._ " Said Yang. " _You know I was pretty upset when you left six months ago_."

Sora then said as he scratched the back of his head, " _Oh, right. Sorry about that. But if it makes you feel better, I've been thinking about you as I was traveling and…_ " He was then stopped by Yang pulling him in and kissed him on the lips.

Yang then removed herself from the kiss and said, with a smile and tears coming down her face, " _I'm just happy you here. I missed you so much._ "

Sora then smiled and said, " _I missed you too_." The two hugged after he said that and both were happy to be reunited with each other.

* * *

In Xehanort's Castle

After Snow Fall, left the castle to continue his mission and get as far away from the ritual as possible, Salem as successfully transferred herself in Cinder's corpse, causing it to change slightly. Now, the newly revived Cinder had Salem's white skin, black veins, black nails, black eyes with the red irises. The only thing left from Cinder's original appearance was her long, beautiful black hair. Jack, Chrysalis, Midori, and Number Five was in shock at the return of Cinder while Number Three looked away in disgust.

Xehanort then asked, " _How do you feel, Salem?_ "

Salem/Cinder, while holding the tarp covering her bod with her right hand and used her left hand to engulf it in pitch black flames. She then said, " _I feel amazing._ "

" _Good._ " Said Xehanort. He then looked at Numbers Nine and Eleven and said, " _Now, you two. Continue being by her side as she is getting used to her new body._ "

"Of course, Master Xehanort." Both Organization members said as Number Nine held his hand out so that Salem/Cinder can get off the stone table with stil

Xehanort then turned to the rest of the group and said, " _Now, Number Seven and Number Five, continue you assignments_."

" _Yes, my king_." Jack said as he bowed.

" _Wait, am I going on own?_ " Number Five asked in confusion.

" _Yes, because Number Eight and Ten will go after the Spring Maiden._ " Said Xehanort.

"Aw, what?" Midori asked in disappointment. " _I have to work with Chris Mc'Boobsalot?_ "

" _It's Chrysalis and stop making fun of my boobs._ " Said Number Eight in anger.

" _Whatever._ " Said Midori. " _As long as I get to kill something._ "

Number Five then put his hand on Midori shoulder and said, " _Be careful. The Spring Maiden is powerful._ "

" _I will_." Midori said as she blushed a little from embarrassment. She then looked at him, " _You be careful too, darling._ " Number Five just smiley nodded as he and Jack walked away to continue their missions.

Chrysalis then mocked Midori by saying, " _Aw, you do have an interest besides killing._ "

" _Oh, shut it, bimbo._ " Said Midori. _"Let's just get this over with._ " The two girls then left to leave for their new missions.

Xehanort then noticed Number Three still looking away and said, " _And as for you…_ " Number Three then looked at Xehanort who was walking towards her. " _…Follow me, child._ "

" _Ye…yes, master._ " Number Three said as she followed Xehanort of the ritual room, all while questioning her loyal to him.

* * *

With Team RRS, Lyra, Natsu, Tsubasa and Qrow

It was morning for these people and Tsubasa and Natsu were the first ones up. Tsubasa then said, " _We should get moving._ "

" _Right._ " Natsu said as he shook Lyra, who was cuddled up next to him. Then coughing was heard for a couple inches away, which woke Team RRS up, and they saw that the coughing was from Qrow.

" _Uncle Qrow?_ " Ruby asked as she walked over to see what was wrong. She then saw something that horrified her. Qrow's wound as oozing neon green liquid and he was coughing up the same ooze, which indicated that the glowing green dust from Jack's knives was toxic dust.

Qrow then jokingly said, " _Well, that's unfortunate._ "

* * *

 **Here is the new chapter for SLNT RWBY.**

 **So this chapter is to show the reunion of Sora and Yang, seeing Blake regret everything she did, and seeing the new and improved Salem or Cinder. This also shows Number Three questioning her loyalty to Xehanort at this point.**

 **Also, I forgot to mention this last chapter, but Number Ten, Midori, is an OC character. She is a psychopath that wants kill anything in her way, but she also has a soft side for Number Five and Number Five only. More details about her will come in future chapters.**

 **The next chapter will be about Number Three's past, Sora and Yang talking, Weiss getting better with her training, Blake and Ryuto going after the spy, and the rest of Team SLNT and Team RRS helping Qrow.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61; Maiden of Summer's Flame**

* * *

Xehanort was walking to his throne room and Number Three was following from behind. The red and yellow haired girl was still disgusted by Salem going into Cinder's corpse and claiming the body as her own. While walking, she was questioning why she is following her king.

" _Tori._ " Xehanort said, making number three look at him. " _I understand you and Cinder have been friends ever since you were brought into the family and what you saw sickened you, but you must understand, we're doing this for the good of the Organization._ "

Tori then sighed and said, " _I know, Master. It's just so inhuman of Number 1 to control Cinder like that, just like she does with Grimm._ "

Xehanort then said as he and Tori reached the throne room, " _She needs a body in order to fight our enemies properly. Also, Salem and I cannot control all Grimm._ " He then turned to his Number Three. " _Do you remember that one Grimm and how we found you?_ "

Tori then sighed and said, " _It's not a day I'd like to remember._ "

* * *

Flashback

Ten years ago, little Tori Sunset, a girl wearing a red dusty shirt with a yellow sun on the front, black pants with many tears on the legs, and shoes that were so dirty, you couldn't see its natural red color, was digging through the trash. She pulled out a loaf of bread that looked like it had some mold on it, but not a lot. She was happy that she found it and ran as fast as she could to where she lived.

Tori lived in Kuroyuri, a place full of many shops. So, it was weird to people that she wouldn't just buy food instead of buying it. But judging by her old clothes and her dirty skin, she was homeless. She had been homeless ever since she was just a baby. However, she wasn't alone, she had her mother, Nova Sunset, the Summer Maiden before Tori.

Tori was about to turn, but then accidently ran right into a group of boys, who turned around and look at her. One of the boys then said, " _Hey, watch where you're going._ "

" _I…I'm sorry_." Tori said with shyness as she held the beard close to her. " _I…I didn't mean to_ …"

" _Hey, where did you get that bread?_ " Said one of the boys. " _I didn't see you pay for it, thief._ "

Tori then stuttered, " _I…I…_ "

" _Wait, look it's all moldy and disgusting._ " Said the second boy.

The first boy then said, " _Wow, I guess she dug it out of the trash._ "

" _Let me see._ " The third boy said as he stuck his hand out to grab her bread. She then bit the boy's finger. " _Ow, she bit me._ "

The first boy then got angry and pushed Tori down, making her drop her bread. She quickly crawled over and grabbed the food, making the boys laugh at her. The second boy then asked, " _Where this girl even come from? Does she even have a family?_ "

" _Maybe she's abandoned. Like a dog._ " Said the first boy.

The third boy panicked and asked, " _Wait, does that mean I have rabies?_ " The hurtful things they said to Tori made her cry, catching the eye of a dark skinned little boy short white hair, brown eyes, and wore a purple shirt, a beige vest, beige shorts and black shoes.

The second boy then mocked her and said, " _Aw, is the homeless dog gonna cry? That's so…ow._ " He then felt a small pebble him in the head.

" _Hey, leave her alone!_ "Said a boy coming from behind the boys. The boys turned around to see a young. He then started throwing rocks at the group. " _Go on. Leave._ "

" _Ow! He's pelting us!_ " said the third boy.

The first boy then said, " _Let's get out of here_." The boys then ran off in different directions.

The young boy then walked up to Tori who still crying over the boys picking on her. He then asked, " _Are you okay?_ "

" _Just leave me alone!_ " Tori yelled as she ran away from the boy, who was just concerned for her. But he didn't really blame the poor girl because her being homeless meant she got picked on a lot for it.

In a small tent, a woman was cooking soup in a small cast iron pot found in a trash can. The woman was tall with red pixie style hair, blue eyes, and wore a dark red muscle shirt with tears on it, black pants with a big tear on the left knee which showed bandages covering the knee, a black belt with a black holster holding a pistol, black biker gloves, black boots, and a black jacket. This was Nova Sunset, Tori's mother and the Summer Maiden before her.

Nova then tasted the soup and said, " _Hmm, needs to be cooked just a little more._ " She then touched the side of the pot and her hand started glowing red, causing the soup to boil. She then tasted it again and smiled because it was just right. She then noticed the front of the tent was opening thanks to the sunlight getting in. She turned only to find Tori, crying and holding the beard.

" _Sunny?_ " Nova asked, meaning that Sunny was Tori's nickname. " _What happened?_ "

Tori then dropped the bread and hugged her mother. She then cried and said, " _Mommy, a group of boys called me names. They call me an abandoned dog._ "

" _Oh, honey._ " Nova said with sympathy as she hugged Tori back. " _I'm so sorry._ "

" _Why, mommy?_ " Asked Tori. " _Why do we have to live like this?_ "

Nova then sighed and said, " _We don't have a choice. We don't have any lien and thanks to your father, we don't even have a home._ "

Tori then said, " _But I wanna live in a house, mommy. I wanna be able to get food without people making fun of me. I don't want this life anymore._ "

Nova, knowing how her daughter felt, made Tori look at her in the eye and said, " _I know. I don't want this life either. But trust me, good_ _luck will come to us. And if it doesn't, we still have each other. Understand?_ "

Tori then wiped the tears from her eyes and said, " _Okay._ "

" _Good._ " Nova said as she took a metal bowl, filled it with soup and gave it to her daughter. "Now, eat up, Sunny. You need your strength." Tori nodded and started eating. She then noticed something in front of their tent. " _Stay here, honey._ "

Nova slowly opened her tent door and saw a tall dark skinned, white haired man wearing gold and purple clothing was standing in front of her tent. Next to him was a small boy.

" _What do you want?_ " Nova asked as she got out of her tent. " _My daughter and I don't need any trouble._ "

The man then said, " _No, you're not in trouble at all. My son here said that your daughter was bullied._ "

Nova looked at the young boy with confusion, but seeing the bright eyed little boy made her smile a bit. She then asked the man, " _So, why are you here?_ "

" _Well, I'm from a kingdom that is in the process of construction called Oniyuri._ " Said the man. " _And I know that you and your daughter deserve a better life than this. So, I'm offering you a place in our future kingdom._ "

Nova was shocked to hear that and Tori, who was behind the tent and hearing their conversation, was also shocked. Nova then asked, " _Why are you being so generous?_ "

The man then smiled and said, " _Because in Oniyuri, we want to give everyone a chance to have a home and I feel like you and your daughter deserve that._ "

Nova then thought about for about two seconds and made the decision that was best for her daughter. She then said, " _I would be happy to be a resident of Oniyuri and I think my daughter would too._ " Tori smiled when she heard her mother say that, meaning her and her mom can have a real home.

The man then smiled and said, " _Excellent. If you leave for Oniyuri, my son and I will be waiting for you ready to accept you two with open arms._ "

" _Thank you._ " Nova said with a smile. Tori then popped her head out of the tent, catching the eye of the boy.

The boy then walked up to Tori and asked, "Hey, you not mad at me, are you?"

" _No._ " Tori said in a very shy tone of voice.

The boy then asked, " _What's your name?_ "

"Tori." She said. " _What's yours?_ "

The boy then smiled and said, " _My name is Tsubasa._ "

When the man and his son walked away back to Oniyuri, Tori looked at her mother and asked, " _Mommy, are really going?_ "

Nova then smiled and said, " _Yes, honey. Tomorrow, we leave for Oniyuri._ " Tori was so happy the she hugged Nova with tears of joy coming down her face. It seemed like everything was finally getting better for people. However, that feeling did not last.

That night, a group of Grimms attacked the town of Kuroyuri thanks to a group of bandits. Shadow Princes and Beowolves were tearing people apart, Nevermore's were flying in and taking people, and Bernigels were destroying buildings. Huntsmen and Huntresses were fighting valiantly against the Grimm, but they kept coming in and killing them off two.

Nova was shooting her pistol at the Grimm, trying her best to protect her daughter from them. After killing one of the Beowolves, Nova turned to her daughter and said, " _Sweetie, I need you to run._ "

" _But, what about you?_ " Asked Tori.

Nova then said, " _I have to stay here and fight this Grimm._ "

Tori then started crying and said, " _But…_ "

" _Honey, look at me._ " Nova said making her daughter look into her eyes. " _I'll be fine. Just run as fast as you can outside the village. I'll meet you there and if I don't…*sigh* just know that I love you, my little Sunny._ "

" _I…I love you too, Mommy._ " Tori said as she hugged her mother.

Nova held her daughter for a couple seconds and then said, " _Now, go. Run._ " Tori then took off and ran as fast as she could to find a place to hide. Nova then got up, looked at the Grimm charging towards her, and dropped her pistol. Her eyes then started glowing red and her hands engulfed in flames.

The Shadow Prince and Beowolves were the first to charge and Nova and they got turned to ash thanks to the Summer Maiden shooting streams of fire at them. A Bernigel Grimm then came from above, but Nova created a fire shield that pushed the Grimm back and engulfed it in flames.

As she finished off the Grimm coming at her, Nova heard something behind her. She then saw a shadow of approaching her. She then sighed and said to herself, " _I'm sorry, Sunny. But looks like you're the…_ " She was then hit by the giant Grimm which launched her into one of the house and broke through the wall.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Tori could wait any longer so she ran back to the village. She yelled, " _Mommy! Mommy, where are you?!_ " She then made it to saw the house that her mother crashed into and saw through the open door, Nova laying on the floor with a beam from the ceiling of the house piercing her stomach. She ran into the house, kneeled down and started to tear up.

" _M…Mommy?_ " Tori asked as she shook Nova, but no response. "Mommy, wake up. Mommy?" The poor girl continued shaking her as tears rapidly going down her face, hoping that there is a shred of life inside her mother. He eyes then started glowing red and a mark appeared on the back of her neck. " _MOMMY!_ "

Outside the house a Shadow Prince noticed something coming at them. It was the killed instantly by Number Two with the Void Gear keyblade in hand. Many of the Grimm looked behind them looked and saw Number Two attacking them and Number Five came from behind and smashed their skulls in with his bare hands.

" _Hey, save some for me!_ " Said a female voice coming from behind and it turned out to be Midori with her hood down and her Sai in hand and she stabbed many of the Grimm. " _Hey, you think that Grimm Master told us about is here? I hope so_."

" _Oh, shut it._ " Number Two said in annoyance. " _The sooner we find the Maiden bitch, the sooner I can return to find keyblades_."

" _Oh, calm yourself._ " Said Number Five. " _Master gave us a mission to find the Summer Maiden and that's what we intend to…_ " Then explosion

" _What the hell was that?_ " Asked Midori.

" _Let's go._ " Number Five said as the four Organization Members ran towards the explosion when they got there, they saw Tori, crying and screaming in sadness as she laid over her mother's corpse.

" _Wait, did that kid cause that explosion?_ " Number Two asked in confusion.

" _And is that little brat the Summer Maiden?_ " Midori asked in disappointment.

Number Five then walked up to crying girl, confusing Midori and Number Two. He then placed his hand on the little girl, making her look up at him, and said, " _It's alright, child. You're safe now._ "

* * *

Back to the Present

Tori then said, " _And ever since then, I've been a loyal member of the Organization. But why? Why do you want me to remember that?_ "

" _Because, Tori._ " Xehanort said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. " _We found it._ "

Tori's eye's then widened and asked, " _You mean the Grimm that killed my mother_." Xehanort then nodded yes to her question. The Summer Maiden's eye's glowed red as her face turn to anger. " _Where is it?_ "

* * *

 **Here is the chapter of SLNT RWBY. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Now, I originally intended to have the Summer Maiden's flashback, Teams LNT and RRS helping Qrow, Weiss training in Atlas Academy, Blake and Ryuto chasing the spy, and Sora and Yang talking. But I wasn't able to because one, college got in the way and two, I've been having a serious case of writers block. So, at least you're getting the Summer Maiden's back story.**

 **So, Number Three a.k.a. the Summer Maiden is Sunset Shimmer from MLP; Equestria Girls and her name is going to be Tori Sunset or as her mother called her Sunny. Her mother, Nova is an OC Summer Maiden character and she did meet Tsubasa when she was a kid.**

 **The next chapter will have everything that this chapter was supposed to have plus, Tsubasa's past with the horse Grimm thing.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62; Splitting, Training, Chasing, and Talking**

* * *

Teams LNT and RRS were on the move to get Qrow to Mistral as quickly as possible. The toxic dust that enter his body caused Qrow to have hallucinations and he coughed rapidly. The hunter was on a stretcher that they made with Roxas holding the front of it and Natsu holding the back. Sarah and Ruby were on the sides of the stretcher and Lyra and Tsubasa ran head to see where they're going.

" _Hang on, Uncle Qrow._ " Ruby said as she held her uncles hand. She then looked at Sarah, who was trying her best to heal the poison, but she had a hard time because she never healed poison before.

Sarah stopped for a second and said, " _I'm sorry, Ruby. I can't heal him properly._ "

Ruby then said, " _It's okay. You tried your best._ "

" _Hey! We found something!_ " Lyra yelled, catching the rest of the group's attention. They ran as quickly as they could to see what Lyra was talking about.

" _What is it, Lyra?_ " Natsu asked as he and Roxas set Qrow down gently.

" _Look._ " Lyra said as she pointed to a sign with Mistral written in on it. " _We're almost to Mistral._ "

" _Does it say how far it is?_ " Asked Roxas.

" _I don't know. But we've gotta be close._ " Said Lyra.

" _What about that town_?" Ruby asked as she pointed at another sign that says, Kuroyuri on it. " _Maybe that's closer and we can…_ "

" _You're wasting your time_." Tsubasa said, making everyone look at him in confusion. " _That town's been destroyed by the same Grimm that took down Oniyuri. There's nobody there._ "

Ruby, who was in a hurry to save her uncle, asked, " _Well, maybe we can…_ "

" _No, Ruby!_ " Tsubasa yelled in anger, making Ruby flinch. " _There is nothing there! Everyone there is dead, just like my home and my parents!_ "

" _Tsubasa, calm down!_ " Natsu yelled, making the silver haired boy take a couple seconds to compose himself.

Lyra then said, " _Look, if we're going to save Qrow's life, we might have to split up._ "

Roxas then said, " _No, we have to stay together and keep each other safe._ "

" _We don't have time for save._ " Natsu said, agreeing with his girlfriend. " _Me, Lyra and Tsubasa will go to the Mistral path and see if we can't at least find something. You three will go to Kuroyuri and wait there._ "

" _I'll done anything at this point._ " Said Ruby. " _I just want my uncle to be okay._ " Everyone then looked back and saw that Qrow was still coughing.

Roxas then sighed and said, " _Alright, but be careful._ "

" _And take care of each other._ " Sarah added

Lyra smiled and said, " _We always have._ " As Team LNT went down the Mistral path, Ruby and Roxas held Qrow's stretcher while Sarah ran up ahead. While walking, they stepped over a Grimm's foot print and it was the same shape as the symbol in Shion.

* * *

In Atlas Academy

Weiss was training with her new summon in the training area of Atlas Academy. She named the summon Goliath because she thought it fit him. She was in perfect sync with her summon, because every time she attacked, he attack as well. She then stopped for a moment, making the summon bow, waiting for its next command.

Weiss turned and saw Goliath bowing which made her smile. She knew from Sora that in order to be a good summoner, you need to treat your summons with kindness. So, she walked up to her summon and rubbed its head. She then said, " _You did great today._ "

" _Never thought I'd see you getting along with something as hideous as that thing._ " Said a voice, making Weiss look at the source of the voice. She saw Whitley leaning on the opening of the door and got angry. Goliath tried to get up, but she nodded no to him, and he obeyed.

Weiss then asked, " _What do you want?_ "

Whitley then said, " _I just wanted to see you. I mean, father kicked you out of the house and told you to never come back._ "

" _Funny, I thought you'd be happy about that._ " Said Weiss. " _Now, go away. I'm busy._ "

Whitely then asked, " _Why would you waste your time training? It's a waste of time and inhuman? Plus, you training with that thing._ "

Weiss then looked at him with anger and said, " _Leave now before I send my thing beats the living crap out of you. Why don't you go cry about not being the heir to Fathers Company._ "

Whitley then said, " _Alright, I'll go back home._ " He then walked away leaving Weiss to train. While he was walking, he was in rage when Weiss brought up the fact that Roxas is the heir of the Schnee Dust Company instead of him. He was still angry with his father because of what he told him.

* * *

In Menagerie

Blake and Ryuto were still chasing the spy that was watching them from Blake's house. Even though the spy got injured by Ryuto's lightning, she was still able to move really fast. She used a whip like weapon to create obstacles for the two, but they would still press on.

" _Damn it._ " Blake said as she was still running with Ryuto. " _She's too fast._ "

Ryuto then said, "Then let me try these." He then shot a lightning bolt at the spy, which missed, but hit the ground, stopping the spy dead in her tracks. That gave Blake enough time to pull out her Gambol Shroud and was about to attack the spy, but spy dodged the attack, only hitting her mask.

" _Who are you?_ " Blake asked in anger. The spy's mask then shattered revealing a brown haired girl with freckles. Blake was shocked because she remembered how this girl was. " _Ilia?_ "

Ryuto then asked in confusion, " _Wait, you know this chick_?" Blake nodded yes at his question. " _But she's not even a Faun…ow!_ " Ilia, who now had red skin and yellow hair and yellow freckles, hit Ryuto with an electrical point on her whip.

" _Ryuto!_ " Blake yelled with worry. But her boyfriend smirk, because he really wasn't affected by the electricity. He then grabbed the whip and pulled Ilia and hit her in the face. She was sent back and she held her nose in pain. The cat Faunus then noticed a scroll on the ground, so she picked it up. She then looked at the Chameleon Faunus. " _What were you doing with this?_ "

Ilia, now with a bloody nose, looked at Blake with her skin now green and her freckles and hair blue, ignored her questions and said, " _You shouldn't have come back._ " She then pushed a button on her weapon creating a cloud of steam, making Blake and Ryuto shield their eyes.

Blake noticed that Ilia was gone when the steam finally cleared. She then noticed that Ryuto had kneeled to the ground and held his shoulder in pain. She then went to him and asked, " _Ryuto, are you okay?_ "

" _Yeah, I'm okay._ " Ryuto said as he moved his hand away to see what his wound was like. " _She got me pretty good though._ "

Blake then put Ryuto's arm over her shoulders and said, " _Let's get you back and get you healed._ " The two then went back to Blake's house, but the cat Faunus couldn't help but wonder why her old friend was spying on her.

* * *

On Patch

Taiyang and Elizabeth were sitting in the kitchen of Tai's cabin and they were laughing they're asses off at the stories that they would remember from their days at Beacon. Elizabeth then said, " _Oh, man, I remember that day. Luna was so pissed when we pranked her with that fake teachers note._ "

Tai then said while still laughing, " _Yeah, I thought she was gonna kill us with how pissed she was._ "

While Elizabeth and Tai were still laughing, Trixie was sitting in the living room playing with Zwei. She then nodded her head at the laughter and said to herself, " _I'll never understand adults. Right, little buddy?_ " Zwei barked in agreement. She then looked at the window and said, " _I hope Yang's getting the help she needs from Sora._ "

In the forest part of Patch, Sora and Yang were making out while Sora's back was against a tree and his jacket hanging on a rock. Yang was so happy that Sora came back to Patch and Sora was happy to see his girlfriend again.

Sora then removed himself from the kiss and said, " _You know, I think you look good with your hair like that._ "

" _Thanks, Sora._ " Yang said with a blush on her face. " _So, how is the rest of your team?_ "

" _Pretty good actually._ " Sora said as he and Yang sat down at the base of the tree. " _Tsubasa's been doing alright, but he still misses Weiss and Natsu and Lyra are still going strong._ "

Yang then asked, " _So, what about you? Why did you come back to Patch? I thought you were going to Mistral._ "

Sora then sighed and said, " _Well, we met up with Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah in abandoned town and they were attacked by this weird man from a group called Organization XIII_."

Yang, now worried about her sister, asked, " _Well, is she okay?_ "

" _She's fine from what I heard from my mom, but I don't know for sure._ " Sora said as he got up and took a couple steps. " _Apparently, that guy was ordered to kill her, just because of her eyes. We manage to get there in time, but another person from Organization XIII came._ " Sora then told Yang everything that his mother told him on the way to Patch, from Cinder's twin Snow to their past. Yang was stunned at what she heard from him.

" _So, that guy wanted to kill you because Cinder died?_ " Asked Yang.

Sora then said, " _Pretty much. After I got beaten by him, my mom took me here and said that I needed more training in wielding my keyblade. Well, that and help you._ "

Yang then said, " _Well, I appreciate that, but something else is eating at you. Something you not telling me_."

Sora then chuckled and said, " _You can read me like a book._ " He hesitated to tell Yang about something, but he needed to talk to someone about it. " _It's my summon._ "

" _Which one?_ " Yang asked in confusion.

" _My fifth one._ " Said Sora. " _Killodin. It's a possession creature that takes over a person's body when summoned. I used it when I fought Cinder and it gave me incredible strength and power, but it turned me into a monster._ "

Yang never knew about Sora's fifth summon, because she never saw it when Beacon fell. She then asked, " _Why are you telling me this?_ "

Sora then said, " _Usually, you can send a summon back to where it came from, but Killodin is still inside of my body, trying to take full control of my body._ " He then turned to look at Yang and he had a tear come from his face.

" _Sora._ " Yang said as she walked towards him.

" _That summon has been haunting my dreams, telling me that my body is his and I have no choice but to be his vessel._ " Sora said as he held his head and tears came down his face. " _Yang, I'm scared. I don't know what I'm going to become._ "

Yang quickly hugged Sora, trying to comfort him. She then said, " _It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you. I love you, Sora._ "

" _I…I love you too, Yang._ " Sora said as he hugged his girlfriend back.

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of SLNT RWBY.**

 **Now this chapter is to show Team LNT and Team RRS splitting up to find help for Qrow, Weiss training with Goliath, which was the name I decided to give the Berserker nobody, Blake and Ryuto chasing Ilia and Ryuto getting hurt, and Sora talking to Yang about Killodin.**

 **Speaking of Killodin, the fifth summon is corrupting Sora and tormenting him. I did this because I didn't really explained what Killodin actually was when I introduced him in Sora's fight with Cinder.**

 **The next chapter will be Snow being tormented by his sister's ghost (which was a suggestion from Glenn), Tsubasa telling what happened to his home town, Oniyuri, and Sora training with his mother, trying to get his mind off of what he told Yang.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63; Blame**

* * *

Snow Fall, after seeing his twin's corpse and was still on his way to finish his mission of killing Team SLNT. As he continued walking, he couldn't help but think about that day when he found out that Cinder was murdered.

" _Snow._ " Said a voice in Snow's head, which made him turn around and look behind him. He was confused at what that sound that was, but he continued walking.

" _Snow._ " The voice said again, this time, making the Organization member turn around and pull out his katana.

" _Who's there?!_ " Snow asked in anger as he looked for the source of the voice, but once again, found nothing.

" _Hello, brother._ " Said a female voice behind Snow, making him turn around to see a shocking sight in front of him. He saw his twin sister, Cinder Fall, wearing a pure white dress and white shoes, leaning on a tree.

" _Ci…Cinder?_ " Snow asked as he dropped his katana. " _But how, you're…_ "

" _Dead?_ " Cinder asked as she walked up to him. "I am, but only because of you."

" _M…Me?_ " Snow asked as he backed away in fear.

Cinder looked at him in sadness and said, " _I screamed for help, Snow and you never came. You just let me die._ " She then had tears rapidly going down her face. " _So, why…WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?! WHY DID YOU LET ME DIE?!_ "

" _SHUT UP!_ " Snow yelled with tears coming down his face as he blast blue flames out of his hands, and then made Cinder disappear. He then kneeled to the ground with his hands on his knees. " _What…just…happened?_ "

* * *

In Vale

Diana Pink and Gingka Hagane were walking around the courtyard of Beacon Academy to search for Grimm to kill. The courtyard had rubble of the academy and the once blooming flowers were either squished or withered and died. Diana was upset because all of the memories of her having fun with her team and her friends came flooding back to her.

Diana and Gingka made it to the doors of Beacon Academy, where Team CFVY stood. Coco was leaning on the wall, wearing a long sleeved black shirt, which still showed her shoulders, tight brown pants held by a black belt with a gold belt buckle, a brown vest with black buttons, black high heel boots, and her usual beret. Fox was sitting on a rock, flipping a coin, Velvet was checking her camera, and Yatsuhashi was meditating. Unlike Coco, the other members of Team CFVY were still in their original outfits.

Coco noticed Diana and Gingka walking towards them, smiled and asked, " _Hey, how's it going Diana?_ "

" _Alright, I guess._ " Diana said as Coco walked towards them and the two hugged.

Coco then said, " _It's good to see you guys again._ " She then removed herself from the hug and put her sunglasses on. " _Alright. Shall we?_ "

" _Let's._ " Gingka said as him, Diana and Team CFVY walked up to the doors of their former school and opened them. The group went into the school, hoping to find something that might help them fight the Grimm. Something that Ozpin left behind before he died.

* * *

In the Farm Area

Oscar, the small town farm kid, was walking away from his home with a backpack on him. Ozpin then said in Oscar's head, " _I'm sorry. I never wanted to put you through this, but…_ "

" _No, I understand._ " Said Oscar. " _It's just that…I've never been anywhere outside the farm before, so this is all new to me._ "

Ozpin then said, " _Then let us continue to Mistral then._ "

Inside Beacon Academy

Diana, Gingka, and Team CFVY were in the hallways of Beacon Academy, looking around to find something. Diana then asked, " _So, what are we looking for again?_ "

" _Don't know._ " Velvet replied. " _Sarge just told us find the page. Whatever that means._ "

" _Sarge is pretty weird._ " Said Gingka. " _Great military leader, but so…so…so weird._ "

Coco then said, " _Anyway, he told us that this page is in the basement area of the school. Gonna be honest, didn't know that we had a basement._ "

" _To the elevator then._ " Diana said as she skipped ahead of the group. Then a Beowolf came out of the shadows and was about to attack Diana, but Yatsuhashi ran towards it and sliced its head off before it got close to her.

Diana just stood there in shock at what happened as Yatsuhashi put his sword back where it was. He then smiled and said, " _You need to watch your surroundings, Diana._ "

" _Heh heh, whoops._ " Diana said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head with an awkward smile on her face. The group then made it to the elevator and Coco pressed one of the buttons and the elevator doors closed and they went down.

* * *

With Team RRS

Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah, while still holding Qrow, have made it to Kuroyuri and just like Oniyuri, there was no inhabitants in the area at all. Just a bunch of rubble of buildings and ash from Tori's flames. Roxas then said, " _Let's set him down over there._ "

Team RRS gentle placed Qrow near an old tree and they looked around the town. Sarah then said, " _Tsubasa was right. There's nobody here. Not even an animal is here._ "

Roxas then looked over at Ruby to see if she had anything to say, but he instead saw her looking at the ground and holding her arm, making him think that something was eating at her. He then asked, " _Hey, Ruby, what's wrong?_ "

" _It's my fault._ " Ruby simply said.

Roxas and Sarah both looked at her in confusion when Ruby said that. Sarah then asked, " _What do you mean?_ "

Ruby then said, " _Because I took you guys along with me, you're all in danger._ "

" _Ruby._ " Roxas said with concern. " _You asked us to come along and we agreed. We came with you on our own terms._ "

Ruby then said, " _But, you didn't know about the Organization and all of these other dangerous stuff. I…I…_ " She then started tearing up, making Roxas even more concerned. " _I thought going on this journey would be simple, but it's not. I thought it would takes us a couple weeks, but it took us six months and we're still not wherever Zeref is. Now, we're being chased by a psycho path from a group of other psychos and all because I have my mother's eyes._ "

Roxas was worried about his girlfriend at this point. He said, " _Ruby, I…_ " He was then pushed out of the way by Sarah, who walked up to their leader and slapped her full force in the face, shocking both her teammates.

" _You knock that off, Ruby Rose._ " Sarah said in annoyance.

Ruby then looked at her teammate with her right cheek now bright red and said, " _But, Sarah, it's my…_ " She was then slapped in the other side of the face.

" _I said, knock it off._ " Said Sarah. She then looked at Ruby, with both of her cheeks bright red and composed herself. " _Look, we've all been through a lot these past six months. Roxas and I lost Pyrrha and Tucker. You not only lost them, but you lost Penny, you team, and in some way, you sister, but that does not blame yourself for a decision we made. You blaming yourself is not going to get us anywhere._ "

Ruby then said, " _But…_ "

" _No, buts._ " Sarah said as she grabbed Ruby's right hand with both of her own. " _We are Team RRS and you're the leader. So instead of blaming yourself, how about you better yourself to be a better leader and a better huntress._ "

Ruby thought about it and realized that maybe Sarah is right. Maybe she could better herself instead of blaming herself. She then said, " _Okay, you're right. Thanks, Sarah._ " Both of her teammates smiled when she said that.

" _That was nice._ " Said a voice behind Team RRS, making them look and see the person that Ruby was supposed to meet. Zeref was standing a small woods area of Kuroyuri, surrounded by dead trees.

" _Zeref._ " Ruby said in shock.

" _I'm glad you made it._ " Zeref said with a smile. " _Come._ " He then turned around and went into the woods.

Ruby was contemplating whether she should go or not. Roxas then said, " _Go with him. We'll watch over your uncle till you get back._ " The Team RRS leader was still hesitant, but she still wanted to know what Zeref wanted to talk to her about. She nodded to her teammates and walked towards the forest.

* * *

With Team LNT

Lyra, Natsu, and Tsubasa were scaling the mountain area, hoping to find if they could get a good few of where they are at. Lyra, who kept slipping on some rocks, said, " _Man, this would be so much easier if I had my original semblance. Whoa!_ " She then slipped and fell back, but Natsu caught her just in time.

" _You need to be careful, babe._ " Natsu said as he pulled Lyra up and held her by her waist and climbed the rest of the way. Tsubasa was way ahead of the group, still thinking about him yelling at Ruby for the Kuroyuri situation.

The team then made it to a ledge where they can actually stand and continued to walk. Natsu then said, " _Yo, Tsubasa._ "

Tsubasa looked back and asked, " _What is it, my friend?_ "

" _What happened back there?_ " Asked Natsu. " _You know, when you yelled at Ruby._ "

Lyra then said, " _Yeah, you were a little aggressive back there. What's going on?_ "

Tsubasa then sighed and said, " _Just hearing about Kuroyuri made me think about Oniyuri._ "

" _You mean your old home?_ " Asked Lyra.

" _Yes._ " Tsubasa replied as he jumped over a small opening in the ledge. "When I was little, I went to Kuroyuri with my father to bring people into Oniyuri, which was supposed to be built to be like a fifth kingdom where nobody would be discriminated and live together in peace. However, it was nothing more than a dream, because just like Kuroyuri, it was destroyed."

* * *

In Tsubasa's head

" _Mother!_ " The young Tsubasa yelled as he and his father got back from Kuroyuri and saw that all of the people were being slaughtered by a shadowed out Grimm.

Tsubasa's father then yelled, " _Tsubasa, run! Hurry!_ " It was the last thing his father said to him before he was killed by the Grimm.

* * *

In the present

" _Everyone, from my family to my village, was killed by this one Grimm._ " Said Tsubasa. " _After that, I was founded by one of the Beacon professors and I became an agent working for the Headmaster._ "

" _Whoa._ " Said Natsu. " _But wait a minute, how did you escape? Grimm don't just leave one person behind._ "

" _All I remember was that a teenager with pitch black hair came and scared them off with his semblance._ " Tsubasa replied.

" _One person scared them all off?_ " Lyra asked in shock.

" _Yes._ " Said Tsubasa. " _And now that I'm thinking about it, he looked just like the man that killed Cinder on top of Beacon._ "

Lyra and Natsu looked at each other and then Natsu asked, " _You mean Zeraf?_ "

" _It's actually pronounced Zeref, Natsu._ " Lyra corrected.

Natsu then said, " _Okay, whatever, but he looked like a teenager when we met him and you're saying he looks exactly the same in the past. How old is this guy?_ "

Tsubasa then said, " _I think the better question is, who is Zeref?_ " Than a small flag came out of a nearby cave and hit the SLNT member in the face. He removed it from his head and looked at it and was shocked by the symbol on it. " _That…that's the symbol of Shion._ "

" _Shion?_ " Lyra asked in confusion. " _But, Shion is a couple days from here._ "

" _You don't think…_ " Natsu said as all three SLNT members realized something. They rushed to the cave as quickly as they could to see what was inside the cave.

* * *

In Patch

After Sora opened up to Yang about what was going on with him, the two went back to the Xiao Long house, holding hands. It was weird for Yang to hold Sora's hand with her robotic hand, but her boyfriend didn't seem to mind. They then saw Elizabeth and Taiyang in front of the cabin and both of them knew that they're time together was over.

Yang then said, " _Well, uh…good luck with you training._ "

" _You too._ " Sora said with a smile as Yang walked away. The blonde turned back for a second and blew him a kiss, which he caught and placed on his cheek, making her blush and smile. As the Xiao Longs walked away, the boy was now left with his mother.

Elizabeth then said, " _So, are you ready?_ "

"*sigh* Yeah, I'm ready." Said Sora.

"Alright." Said Elizabeth. "First, let's head to the beach and we'll start you training there." Sora nodded as the two walked to the beaches of Patch.

After a couple of minutes, Sora then asked, "So, what's this Keyblade training?"

"You'll see." Elizabeth said as she turned to her son. "This training involves one thing and one thing only."

Sora then asked in confusion. "And what is that exactly?"

Elizabeth then said, "You need to face your inner darkness. In other words," She then pulled out both Oath Keeper and Oblivion from her back. " _You need to face your Killodin._ "

Sora was stunned when his mother said that. He just got done talking to Yang about how scared he was about his fifth summon. He then asked, " _But why? He's too powerful, even for me and I'm can summon my other four at once._ "

" _Maybe, but because Killodin took control over you,_ " Elizabeth explain. " _You are in fear of it and that fear is what's causing you not to use the full power of your keyblade. This training is going to help you face it._ "

Sora was really nervous about this. No, he was terrified of this, but if it meant helping him beat Organization XIII, then he needed all the help he could get. He then sighed and said, " _So, what do I do?_ "

Elizabeth then pointed her Oblivion Keyblade at Sora and said, " _Just close your eyes and take a deep breath._ " The brown haired boy did what she said, closed his eyes and took a nice deep breath before she blast a small beam of purple energy at her sons forehead, making his eyes open wide and his irises were now bright purple and his entire body was frozen.

Elizabeth then thought to herself, ' _I hate myself for putting him through this, but it has to be done._ '

* * *

With Team LNT

Lyra, Natsu, and Tsubasa was standing in front of the cave they were in and they looked in horror at what was inside. Lyra then said, " _Oh…_ "

" _My…_ " Natsu said as he was shaking a little bit.

" _God._ " Tsubasa finished the statement. The Team entered the cave, which was covered in bones and weapons. Some of the weapons were old and broken. Some were brand new.

" _Something lived here._ " Said Natsu. The team then heard an ear piercing screech in the distance and they ran back to the opening of the cave and they saw trees rustling and it was heading for Kuroyuri.

" _No._ " Tsubasa said as he looked in horror, because he knew what it was.

* * *

With Sora

The brown haired summoner laid on the beach of Patch and opened his eyes slowly. He then got up and looked around, only to be confused to see that his mother was gone and it was night time.

" _Mom?_ " Sora said as he stood up. " _Where did you go? Did I fail?_ " He then walked back to the Xiao Long house, thinking that his mother was there with Yang, her dad, and Trixie. When he got there, he was stunned to discover that the house was gone. " _What the hell? Where'd the house go?_ "

" _Hello, Sora._ " Said a voice coming from behind the summoner, making him slowly turn around to see who it was. It turned out to be a person he knew all too well. It was Cinder Fall with her eyes closed, wearing a tight black dress with purple flowers going along the short skirt of the dress, black elbow gloves with purple lines going around the top, black stockings and black high heels. The dress was also revealing as it showed Sora the cleavage of her bust and her slender figure.

" _Cinder?_ " Sora asked in anger as he tried to summon his Keyblade, but nothing happened. She then opened her eyes and instead of the original amber that they were, they were purple. His heart was filled with terror when he saw those eyes. " _Wait…no way. Killodin?_ "

" _It's nice to finally meet you, Sora._ " Killodin said as she smiled devilishly at Sora. It was then that the summoner realized, he was inside his own head.

* * *

 **So, after a couple months, here is the continuation of SLNT RWBY. Now, this is back because when I noticed that I literally had a few things left to do in it until Volume 5 comes out, I was like you know what, fuck it, I'm finishing it right now. And because of this, all of my other fanfictions are going to be put on hold until the Volume 4 portion is done.**

 **This chapter does a couple things, like finding out what's going on in Snow's head after the whole thing with Salem going into Cinder's corpse, Team LNT, which yes it means Lint, going to the cave to find that Horsemen Grimm, I'm just going to call it that, because I cannot pronounce nor spell what everyone else is calling it, and Sora facing Killodin head on in order to use the full power of the Keyblade, in other words, I'm going full on Ichigo and Hollow from the Bleach anime with Sora and Killodin. I also threw in Team PG and CFVY in there as a bonus. And yes, next chapter, I will explain why Killodin has a sexier design of Cinder Fall.**

 **Also, huge shout out to two people. The first one is to Glenn who suggested that Snow sees Cinder in his head. Thank you for the suggestion. The final shout out goes to Librarian343 for suggestion the Sora encountering Killodin. Thank you for your suggestion as well.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64; Terror**

* * *

" _No way._ " Sora said as he walked back from Killodin, who for some reason was in a form of Cinder Fall and a sexy one at that. " _Why do you look like Cinder?_ "

Killodin then replied, " _Well, Sora, you summoned me to kill Cinder Fall for what she did and your hatred of her caused me to gain this new form._ "

" _So, me hating Cinder made you change into her?_ " Asked Sora.

" _Correct._ " Cinder said as she posed with her hands behind her head, pushing her hair up, and her legs cross. " _Of course, I made some changes for you when we finally meet._ "

" _I can see that._ " Sora said with a blush. " _But I'm here to fight you._ "

" _Is that so?_ " Killodin said as she moved her hands down her bust and onto her hips, all while smiling at him.

Sora then said as he clenched his fists, " _My mother told me that defeating you will help me use the Keyblade and I need it in order to fight Xehanort and the Organization._ "

Killodin then said, " _There's only one problem with that whole thing._ "

" _And that is?_ " Sora asked in confusion. Killodin smiled at him when he asked that.

* * *

Outside of Sora's mind

Elizabeth was standing in front of her son with his eyes still purple and his body still frozen. She stood with her arms crossed and her eye closed as she waited for something. She then heard something and opened her eye to see that Sora was now glowing purple and he transforming into his possessed form.

Elizabeth then said, " _I knew it. It's already happening._ " She then pulled out both of her keyblades and pointed her Oath Keeper at the Possessed Sora. " _I just hope Sora can face this before it's too late._ "

* * *

In Atlas Academy

" _So, how's your training going?_ " Taylor asked as her and Weiss walked through the halls of Atlas Academy.

" _It's actually going great._ " Weiss replied. " _I'm getting better with my summon and I think I can…_ "

" _You're insane, Ironwood!_ " Luna yelled as Weiss and Taylor walked past the headmistress's office, making both teenagers stop and go near the door to see what is going on.

" _I'm doing what's best for Atlas!_ " Yelled Ironwood.

Luna then yelled, " _You're playing into the enemy's hands! Don't you get that? This is exactly what Ozpin feared._ "

" _Don't bring him up!_ " Ironwood yelled as he slammed his hand onto on the desk, cracking it. He then sighed and calmed himself down. " _If you four would've just listen to me from the start, Ozpin wouldn't be dead right now._ "

Luna then said, " _James, I understand you want to keep Atlas safe from enemies, but not allowing people to go in and out of the city is not one of them._ "

" _My dad is doing what?_ " Taylor whispered, making Weiss shush her. Thankfully, none of the people in the other room heard it.

" _I'm sorry, Luna._ " Said Ironwood. " _But I already got permission to do this by the head of our council._ "

" _Wait, my sister agreed to this?!_ " Luna asked in anger.

" _She did._ " Ironwood said as he stood up like a military leader. " _Starting tomorrow, Atlas will be closed off from Remnant. No one will be allowed in or out of the city without Council supervision._ "

Luna then asked, " _You mean, without 'your' supervision._ " Ironwood just ignored her and walked to the door. " _But what about Weiss? I promised to help her train so she can go back to her friends._ "

Ironwood then looked at her and said, " _Then you have twenty four hours to get her to leave or she stays here._ " As he left reached for the nob of the door to leave a now pissed off Headmistress, he was confused at the fact that he couldn't turn it. " _It's locked._ "

" _What are you talking about?_ " Asked Luna. " _My doors are locked from the outside._ " Ironwood tried again to open the door, he still couldn't get it. It was then discovered that Weiss used her Glyph to keep it lock, so that her and Taylor could get away.

* * *

With Ruby and Zeref

In the dark forest next to Kuroyuri, Ruby followed Zeref to a place where they can actually talk. Zeref turns to Ruby and says with a smile, " _I'm glad we are finally meeting face to face._ "

Ruby then said, " _But you gave me a map telling where you were._ "

Zeref then said, " _I was tired of waiting and figured you'd be here in this abandoned town._ "

Ruby then asked, " _Well, what do you want from me?_ "

Zeref then said, " _The reason why I wanted you to meet me is because you are the key to what I want._ "

" _And what's that?_ " Asked Ruby. " _The Relics? The Keyblades? The Maidens?_ "

Zeref then shook his head no and said, " _My death._ " This sent chills down Ruby's spine as her eyes widened in shock.

" _What did you just say?_ " Ruby asked, still shocked at what he said.

" _That's right, Ruby._ " Zeref said as he smiled like he was having a causal conversation. " _I want you to kill me._ "

* * *

With Oscar

" _Oh, come on._ " Oscar said as he was standing in front of a ticket machine in front of the train station. He was struggling with getting a ticket for the ride to Mistral. " _Man, this is my luck._ "

" _Don't worry about it._ " Ozpin said in Oscars head. " _We'll find another way to…_ "

" _Is everything okay, mate?_ " Said an Australian voice behind Oscar, making him look back to see a seventeen year old girl with orange hair with her hair tied in the back, green eyes and wearing a dark green tank top, tight black denim pants, a brown jacket with the right sleeve rolled up revealing her wrist bandaged up, brown high heels boots, black biker gloves, and a black Velcro necklace with a green emerald. She also had a quiver with arrows in it and a brown and green bow.

Oscar then said, " _Uh, I'm having trouble with the ticket thing._ " The mysterious girl then walked to the side of it and then kicked it. When she kicked it, two tickets popped out and she grabbed them.

The girl then handed one of the tickets to Oscar and said, " _Here you go._ "

Oscar was hesitant, but he grabbed the ticket and said, " _Uh, thanks._ "

" _Ah,_ _don't mention it._ " The girl said with a smile. " _So, where ya headin?_ "

" _Mi…Mistral._ " Said Oscar.

" _What a coincidence, I'm heading there too._ " The girl said with a bigger smile. " _Guess we're going together, huh?_ "

Oscar then said, " _Uh…I guess so._ "

The girl then said, " _Cool. Oh, names Robin by the way. What's yours?_ "

" _Oscar._ " The farmer replied. As the girl waited for the train, the boy whispered, " _Hey, what's up with this girl?_ "

' _I don't know._ ' Ozpin said in Oscar's head. ' _But I sense something special about her. We should keep an eye on her._ ' He then turned to see that Robin bending down over a little flower. She then poked at it and the leaf of the flower wrapped itself around her finger. ' _Okay, we need to keep an eye on her._ '

Oscar then whispered, " _Why? Because of her semblance?_ "

' _No, semblance can do that._ ' Said Ozpin. ' _She must be the one._ '

" _What?_ " Oscar asked in confusion.

Ozpin then replied, " _The Spring Maiden._ "

* * *

In Beacon Academy

Diana, Gingka, and Team CFVY have finally made it to the basement area of their former academy and they were ready to find this page that Sarge was talking about. As they walked through the hallway of the basement leading to the place where Amber died, Coco said, " _Okay, keep your guard up. We don't know if Grimm came down here._ "

" _Right._ " Everyone else said as they had their weapons ready.

Diana then looked at Gingka and asked, " _Are you going to be okay, Gingi?_ "

" _I'll be fine._ " Said Gingka. " _I just want to get some sort of clue as to why our school was attacked._ " Diana just played with her yo-yo with a sad expression on her face, thinking that her friend's obsession with finding this out is hurting him.

The group finally made it to the place chamber and they were stunned to see many tubes, especially one with a giant crack in it, which was the one where Amber was killed. Velvet then asked, " _What is all of this?_ "

" _Has Ozpin hid this from us the whole time?_ " Yatsuhashi asked as the group walked inside.

Diana then noticed something on the ground. She walked over to see what it is and it was a binder with a page sticking out. She pulled out the page and opened it to read it. As she read it, she asked, " _What are Maidens?_ "

" _What was that, Diana?_ " Coco asked as she walked over to the pink haired girl.

" _Here, look at this._ " Diana said as she handed Coco the paper.

Coco then said, " _Amber, Nova, Tula, and Azura? Who are they?_ "

" _It says here that they are the four Maidens._ " Diana said as she pointed at the page. " _See, it says that Amber, who was in one of those capsules was the Fall Maiden, Nova, who was murdered by a Grimm was the Summer Maiden, Azura, who is still alive, is the Winter Maiden, and the last one, Tula, who died from an illness was the Spring Maiden. What does that mean?_ "

" _I don't know._ " Coco said in confusion at what was on the page. " _But we'd better get this to Sarge._ "

* * *

With Elizabeth

" _God Damn it!_ " Elizabeth said as she was sent sliding back by the now Possessed Sora. The Possessed Sora had every trait he had when he fought Cinder. The pitch black hair and skin. The purple markings. The dark purple eyes. He even had the Shadow Prince mask on his face from last time. He also had new features to him, like razor sharp purple talons replacing his fingers, purple shoulder spikes, and tiny purple spikes on his forearms.

The Possessed Sora continued to charge at his mother with his talons, but she once again blocked them. He then kicked the right side of her body, sending her falling into the water. He tried to pounce at kill her, but she moved away just in time before he got her.

Elizabeth got back up with both Keyblades in hand and thought, ' _Come on, Sora. Fight this._ '

* * *

In Sora's head

" _You're using my body to fight my mother right now?_ " Sora asked in shock. " _How?_ "

" _She basically put you to sleep to try and fight me._ " Killodin said as she sat on a rock, still looking at Sora seductively. " _So I took the opportunity to possess you._ "

" _Why you…_ " Sora said in anger as he tried to summon his Rainfell Keyblade again, but he couldn't.

" _Oh, Sora._ " Killodin said as she got of the rock she was sitting on. " _Don't you get it? You can't fight me here. You're in my realm now._ "

' _Damn it._ ' Sora thought as he stepped back a little, because as he hated to admit it, Killodin was right. He can't fight back without his Keyblade and he can't summon his creatures from inside his head.

Killodin then said, " _The only thing you can really do is relax and let me take control._ "

Sora then said, " _Well…you'll have to catch me first!_ " He then turned around and took off running.

" _*giggle* So you want to play tag?_ " Asked Killodin. " _Okay, I'll play your game._ " She then walked in the direction Sora took off at, confident that she'll catch him.

* * *

With Ruby and Zeref

" _Kill you?_ " Ruby asked in shock. " _What do you mean kill you? Why do you want to die?_ "

Zeref then said, " _My semblance is too strong. It gets out of control when I'm angry. I've tried finding someone to kill me, but because of my semblance, they were unsuccessful._ "

Ruby then asked, " _So, what makes you think I can?_ "

" _You're eyes._ " Said Zeref. " _You having silver eyes means you're special and maybe the one thing that can kill me._ "

Ruby then said, " _But…I can't…_ "

" _GUYS!_ " Yelled Tsubasa in the distance, making Ruby turn back to see what was going on. The silver eyed girl didn't know why Tsubasa was scream or why he was coming back to them, but she figured that something was wrong.

Ruby then looked at Zeref and said, " _Sorry, another time I guess._ " She then took off running towards Kuroyuri, before the death user had a chance to stop her.

Zeref then sighed in disappointment and said to himself, " _This won't be the time I die I guess. We'll meet another time, Ruby._ "

* * *

In Kuroyuri

Lyra, Natsu, and Tsubasa made it to Kuroyuri and they saw Roxas and Sarah standing with Qrow. Sarah then looked at Team LNT and asked, " _Why are you three back here?_ "

" _Did you guys here that screech?_ " Asked Roxas. " _What was that?_ "

" _We need to leave now!_ " Tsubasa yelled in panic, because he knew what was coming.

Ruby had just got back from talking to Zeref and stood next to Lyra so she can asked her, " _What's happening?_ "

" _We have no idea what's going on._ " Said Lyra. " _Tsubasa just panicked and ran here._ "

" _Hold on." Said Natsu. "Do you guys hear that?_ " The group then listened closer to hear footsteps coming their direction.

" _No._ " Tsubasa said as he fell to his knees. " _No. It can't be here. It can't._ "

" _Tsubasa?_ " Lyra asked with worry. The footsteps got closer and closer to the group, making them look at what was coming. The footsteps came from a Grimm with a body of a horse with an outside ribcage, and a Grimm mask that looked more like a horse's skull then a mask. But the most terrifying thing about the Grimm was that on the back of the Horse was a humanoid like creature with long arms, spears and arrows sticking out of its back, and a mask with giant horns coming out of it. It then opened it mouth to let out another ear piercing scream.

* * *

In the distance

The screech of the Grimm was heard from the distance and Tori Sunset had just come out of a portal. As soon as she heard the scream, she said, " _So you really are here._ " Her eyes then glowed red and her hands were coated in fire. " _I can finish this once and for all._ " As the Summer Maiden started to run towards Kuroyuri, a cave was nearby and inside the cave was something with a giant orange eye.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I decided to do a lot in this chapter, like revealing who the previous Maidens are, three of them being OCs, and revealing the true intention of Zeref. I also revealed the identity of the Spring Maiden of the series, Robin.**

 **If you don't know who Robin is, then look at the Forest trailer in the Team PARC trailers I did a couple months ago and you'll see who she is. But yeah, I did change her outfit and gave her an Australian Accent.**


	65. Chapter 65 (Plus update)

**Chapter 65; Fights**

* * *

After their encounter with Ilia, she Ryuto was sitting on a bed in the guest room of the house with a bandaged up shoulder from where Ilia attacked her. Blake then came in with a trey of tea and said, " _Ryuto, you need to rest._ "

Ryuto then looked up and said, " _I'm fine, Blake. I've had worst done to me on my treasure hunts. Also, that was an electricity attack and I have a semblance that counters that._ "

" _I know, but…_ " Blake said as she set the trey down on the nightstand and sat next to Ryuto. " _…That doesn't mean I can't worry about you._ "

Ryuto smiled when Blake said that. He then asked her, " _You're not gonna blame yourself for what happened to me, are you?_ "

" _No._ " Blake replied. " _Because you're right, blaming myself isn't going to fix anything. However, I am worried._ "

" _About what?_ " Ryuto asked in confusion.

Blake then said, " _You might've forgiven me for leaving, but I don't know if everyone else will forgive me. My team. My partner. Lyra._ " She then felt Ryuto's hand on her shoulder, making her look to see him smiling at her.

" _Blake,_ " Said Ryuto. " _I'm sure the others will forgive you._ "

Blake, with both a blush and a smile, said, " _Thank you, Ryuto._ " She then leaned in and kissed him in the lips. This lasted for a couple seconds before the two removed each other from the kiss. " _I love you._ "

" _I love you too, Blake._ " Ryuto said with a smile as the two leaned for another kiss, but they heard a knock on the door, forcing them to stop what they were doing.

Blake sighed in disappointment, got up and walked over to the door. She then opened it and she saw her mother with a worry on her face. She then asked, " _Mom, what's wrong?_ "

* * *

A couple minutes later

" _You…you can't be serious._ " Blake said in absolute shock with Ryuto next to her with the same shocked expression on his face.

" _I'm afraid so._ " Said Ghira. "Jackal is planning a full scale attack on Mistral and killing the leader of their White Fang."

" _Damn it._ " Ryuto said as he clenched his fists. " _This guy's insane._ "

" _That's not all._ " Ghira said, making the two look at him in confusion. " _He apparently works for a man named Xehanort and he is planning to help him double cross the White Fang._ "

Both Blake and Ryuto were shocked to hear this news. Obviously, they didn't know about Xehanort because they're not with the others. Ryuto then asked, " _But why? Isn't he a Faunus? Why would he betray his own group?_ "

Ghira then said, " _Maybe, his loyalty to this Xehanort is stronger than his loyalty to the Fang._ "

" _I can't believe this._ " Said Blake. " _He made the Vale Branch so violent and taught them to use fear on people just so he can betray them._ "

Ryuto was also anger, mainly because it reminded him of how Cinder used him and Trixie. He then said, " _Blake, we need to go Mistral and warn them about this now. If we don't, they'll be more innocent people dead._ " Blake nodded knowing full well about that. She also knew that she needed to stop Jackal and restore the Vale White Fang back to the good side.

* * *

In Patch

Yang had just finished another training session with her father and she was sitting on a rock with no mechanical arm on her while Trixie was spray painting something. As the blonde waited for her blue haired friend to get done, she felt Sora's aura in the distance and it worried her because she was worried about him pushing himself to hard again and then ending up collapsing like he did when he finished fighting Riku.

' _Sora,_ ' Yang thought as she clenched her left fist. ' _Please be okay._ '

" _All done._ " Trixie said, making Yang look over at her waving at her. She then got up and walked over to the blue haired girl. " _The Great and Powerful Trixie has completed the spray painting and she thinks she did a pretty good job._ "

Yang then looked down and saw that her robotic arm was now black and yellow, which were her colors. She then smiled, looked at Trixie and said, " _And Yang thinks that Trixie did an amazing job._ "

Trixie then smiled and said, " _Thank you, Yang._ "

* * *

In Sora's mind

" _Oh, Sora,_ " Killodin said as she kept walking forward looking around for the keyblade wielder. " _You can't run forever._ " She then made a nearby tree disappear to see if Sora was behind there. When she found nothing, she was disappointed. " _Aw, you didn't mention hide and seek._ "

In the distance, Sora was hiding behind a giant rock and he was exhausted from running. He then thought, ' _Damn. I can't keep this up forever. But I don't have a choice. I don't have any weapons and I can't use any of my summons. I gotta think of something to face Killodin and quickly._ '

* * *

In Kuroyuri

Lyra, Natsu, Tsubasa, Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah were stunned at the sight of a giant Grimm in front of them. The Grimm's humanoid head looked at them with its long arms twitching. Natsu then said as he engulfed his hands in flames, " _Ew, that thing looks creepy._ "

" _I've never seen a Grimm like this before._ " Lyra said as she pulled out her weapon, which made everyone else do the same, except for Tsubasa, who was still frozen with fear as the memories from this Grimm came flooding back to him.

Roxas then looked over and asked, " _Tsubasa, are you okay?_ " No response came from the cowardly white haired boy. " _Tsubasa?_ "

The Grimm the shrieked as it extended one of it long arms at the group, but everyone moved out of the way, instead for Tsubasa, who stayed in place. Luckily, Natsu saw this and pushed him out of the way. He then looked at his petrified teammate and said, " _Hey, Tsubasa! Get hold of yourself, dude!_ " Again, no response. The pink haired boy didn't have time for this so he left him with Qrow and ran to help the others.

Ruby used her speed to distract the Grimm while she used her Crescent Rose in rifle mode and Sarah used her rifle to shoot at it, but nothing was working against the Grimm. It was taking every blow like it was nothing. It then used its long stretchy arms to try and grab Ruby, but Lyra used her Fall Maiden powers to create a wind barrier to protect her.

The Grimm then looked at Lyra and tried to attack her, but it felt a powerful fireball attack from Natsu, making it look at him. The pink haired boy then breathed fire out of his mouth to attack the Grimm, only for its arm to come at him and hit him. He was sent flying past Roxas, who had both Bonds of Fire and PRFT Victory in his hands.

Roxas then pushed a button on PRFT Victory causing the key to go down, the guard to fold together, and a gun barrel to appear in the tip of the blade. He then used his PRFT Victory gun mode to shoot at the Grimm while running around him to confuse it. Ruby noticed him doing this and decided to do the same.

The two spun around and was shooting at the Grimm, but it only made it angry. The Grimm then stretched both of its arms and it spun around like a top so that the arms would hit Ruby and Roxas, sending them both flying into a building.

The Grimm then started twitching after it stopped spinning and the spikes on its back started to extend. It then looked up at the sky and screeched so loud that everyone cover their ears and snapped Tsubasa out of his scared trance.

" _Take this!_ " Lyra yelled as she blasted at the Grimm with wind and lightning. When it hit, the Grimm looked at her and it stretched its arm yet again which hit the Fall Maiden and sent her flying.

The Grimm then retracted its arm, only to extend it again to finish of Lyra. However, Natsu, in Dragon Force mode, managed to get in front of her to block it. The two attacks collided, but unfortunately for the group, the Grimm was slightly stronger and Natsu was knocked clean out.

" _Natsu!_ " Lyra yelled as she got up, ran over to him, and kneeled to him to try and shake him awake. The Grimm took this opportunity to attack them once again, not even paying attention to Team RRS shooting at it. As it tried to attack again, Tsubasa's knife came out of nowhere, made a cut on its chest, making it shriek in pain, and the knife imbedded itself in a building.

Everyone then looked over and saw Tsubasa, no longer in fear and he looked at the Grimm in anger. He got Qrow out of harm's way so that he can help the others. He then said, " _You've already taken my home, my father, and my chance to see a new kingdom grow._ " He then grabbed Qrow's weapon behind him, spun it in his hand, and gently set the blade on his shoulder. " _But I will not let you take the rest of my family._ "

The Grimm screeched yet again and launched its arm at Tsubasa, but the hunter used his Enhancement Semblance to dodge it and charge at the Grimm, cutting the side of it. Black smoke came out of the giant cut on the horse part of its body, only making it angry.

" _Alright, Tsubasa!_ " Ruby said with an arm raised.

Roxas then said, " _Come on, let go and h…_ "

" _Stay out of this!_ " Tsubasa yelled, making everyone look at him. " _This is my fight!_ " He then charged past the Grimm with his semblance, making the creature chase after him.

Ruby then said, " _Tsubasa can't beat that thing by himself. We have to…_ " She then felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look to see that it belonged to Lyra, shaking her head no at her. Both her and Natsu knew deep down that this was Tsubasa's fight.

* * *

In Patch

Elizabeth and the Possessed Sora was still fighting and both were equally matched. Neither side was giving up nor were they able to take each other down. Elizabeth tried her best not to hurt her son, but she needed to protect herself from his attacks. She kept hoping that he would soon over power Killodin.

* * *

In Sora's mind

" _Come on, Sora._ " Killodin said in disappointment. " _This is getting silly now. Just come out already._ "

" _Why do you want me so badly?_ " Sora asked somewhere in the nearby trees. " _Out of all of my summons, you're the most powerful and I'm pretty sure you can get out if you wanted to. So, why waste time with me?_ "

Killodin then said, " _Isn't it obvious? You aura is way too strong for me to get out naturally. I need to take control over you in order to be fully free._ " Sora was hiding behind one of the trees in behind Killodin

" _Ha, looks like Cinder's body isn't the only thing you adopted._ " Sora said with a smirk.

" _What's that supposed to mean?_ " Killodin asked in confusion.

Sora then said, " _You also adopted her idea of getting me on her side. Well, I'll tell you, there's only one girl that can have me and that's Yang._ "

" _Are you talking about the blonde?_ " Killodin asked in confusion.

" _Yeah, why?_ " Asked Sora. After a second of thinking, he thought of why she asked and got angry. " _If you're planning to hurt her, I'm gonna…_ "

" _Are you close with her?_ " Killodin asked, catching Sora off guard.

Sora then asked, " _Why are you asking me th…_ "

" _Just answer the damn question._ " Killodin said in a stern tone of voice.

Sora then said, " _Y…yeah. I am._ "

Killodin then said, " _I don't understand. What other people are you close with?_ "

" _Well, I'm close with Tsubasa, Lyra, and Natsu, who are a part of my team._ " Sora replied. " _I also bonds with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Roxas, Sarah, Coco, Diana, and so many others._ " He then realized something that he's been missing this entire time he was running from Killodin. He then inhaled and exhaled, came out from behind the tree he was hiding behind to be in the sight of Killodin. He then smirked and put himself in a fighting stance. " _And they'd be pretty pissed at me if I lost to you. So, it looks like I'm gonna have to face you head on._ "

Killodin then asked, " _How do you plan on fighting me? You can't summon your key…_ " Sora then felt his hand hurting a bit and Rainfell suddenly appeared, making the Cinder wanna be look at him in shock. " _What? No. That's impossible. Why do you still fight me?_ "

Sora then said, " _This is probably the stupidest answer in the world, but it's my answer. It's because of the bonds I share with my friends. So, I asked myself, if they were in my shoes and they wouldn't give up, then why the hell should I give up?_ " He then pointed his Keyblade at Killodin and smirked. " _I might not have my other summons, but I have my friends who are counting on me to keep on fighting. My friends are my power and that's all I truly need._ "

" _THAT'S BULLSHIT!_ " Killodin yelled in anger as blasted at Sora, making him dodge.

* * *

Outside Sora's mind

The Possessed Sora felt his right arm hurt which made him roar in pain. Elizabeth stopped fighting to see that little spot on her son's arm was starting to grow and it looked like Sora's regular skin. She then smiled and thought, ' _It's working. He's fighting it._ '

* * *

In Kuroyuri

Tsubasa was still running like hell as the Grimm was following him from behind trying to catch him with its long arms, but the hunter kept dodging the attacks. The Enhancement Semblance was in full overdrive as the hunter pain in his entire body, but he had to keep going.

Tsubasa moved to the side in the forest area, making the Grimm stop, looked at the direction, and stretched its left arm to try and catch him. The hunter then jumped into the sky with his enhanced legs and came flying down, using Qrow's weapon to cut off the Grimm's arm. The creature screeched in pain as the limbs waved around and black smoke came out of the wound.

The Grimm then extended its other arm to hit Tsubasa before he got away, sending him flying into a tree. The hunter then fell on the ground and Qrow's weapon dropped in front of him. The Grimm then retracted its arm and walked towards the fallen hunter.

Tsubasa tried to get back up, but couldn't due to the pain of him overusing his semblance. The Grimm's hoof then stomped in front of the hunter, making him look up to see the creature that destroyed his village and killed his father standing over him.

" _I'm sorry, my friends._ " Tsubasa said as he put his head down to brace for the Grimm about to stomp on him. " _I've failed._ " As the Grimm was about to come down, a blast of fire came out of nowhere and hit the Grimm's right side, forcing it to back away from Tsubasa and look at who hit it.

Tsubasa assumed that it was Natsu, but when he looked over, he couldn't have been more wrong. He saw an Organization XIII member who was Tori Sunset, but her hood was up so that he couldn't see what she looked like and her hands were engulfed in flames. The Grimm then screeched as it stretched its arm to hit her, but she created a flame wall in front of here to not only protect herself, but also to cause the Grimm to retract its hand, which was now on fire. She then moved her hand forward to create a wave of fire to cut off the legs of the Grimm, causing it to fall.

" _What the…_ " Tsubasa said in shock, but he was mostly confused at why an Organization Member would save him after Jack and Snow tried to kill him and the others. Tori then walked towards the Grimm who was screeching in pain, but that didn't stop her from cutting off its arm and horse head with more fire attacks. When she got close to the creature, it look at her and then screeched in her face, but she was unfazed as she grabbed its horn and made it look at her.

" _You killed my mother._ " Tori said as she moved her other hand to put her hood down so the creature can see the tears coming down her face. " _You destroyed my home._ " Her hand then engulfed itself in flames. " _You ruined the lives of so many innocent people._ " She then created a ball of fire with her hand, making the creature screech again, trying to escape, but the Summer Maidens grip was too strong. " _Now…suffer like them!_ " She then moved her hand back and repeatedly thrusted the ball of fire into the Grimm's face, releasing her anger and hatred for this Grimm.

Tsubasa just watched as this Organization member was caving this Grimm's face in. He then noticed the red and yellow hair that she had and remembered someone from his past who looked like that.

Tori finally stopped her attack on the Grimm and with her hand covered in its black blood and blood splashes on her face, looked at the caved-in face that was the Grimm that ruined her life. She then slammed the Grimm's head on the ground as it started to disappear into black smoke. She then exhaled and smiled as tears of joy fell down her face, knowing that now, her greatest nightmare is gone.

" _Tori?_ " Tsubasa said behind Tori, making her eyes widen and look behind her to see the Hunter standing up and holding his arm.

" _Do I know you?_ " Tori asked in confusion.

Tsubasa then asked, " _Don't you remember me? We met when we were kids._ "

It took Tori a couple seconds, but realized that she did meet someone who looked just like the Hunter in the past. She then asked, " _Tsu…Tsubasa? Is that you?_ " The hunter nodded yes to her question, shocking the Summer Maiden. " _But…I thought you were…_ "

Tsubasa knew what she was going to say next, so he chuckled and said, " _Yeah, I thought you were too._ "

Tori and Tsubasa tried to walk towards each other, but the ground beneath them started to rumble below them. Tori then said, " _I'm sorry. We can't talk here._ "

" _You can't!_ " Tsubasa said as the ground started to shake even more. " _I need to know how you're alive and why you with an evil group like the Organization!_ "

Tori was a little shocked to hear that Tsubasa knew about that, but was more worried about whatever was coming after them. She then created a portal of darkness by throwing a small pebble at the ground and said, " _Then meet me in Mistral. I'll explain everything there._ "

" _Tori, wait!_ " Tsubasa yelled trying to stop her, but she already went through the portal and he had no choice now but to pick up Qrow's weapon and used the last of his aura to get to Kuroyuri.

* * *

In Kuroyuri

" _What's happening!?_ " Natsu asked as the ground was shaking below them.

" _I don't know!_ " Yelled Roxas. " _But we need to get out of here!_ "

" _But Tsubasa isn't back yet!_ " Lyra pointed out. The group then heard something flying above them, making them look to see an air ship with the Mistral symbol on it.

One of the Mistral Soldiers then yelled, "Hurry, get in!" Sarah then ran to the ship while Roxas and Ruby got Qrow up from the ground and took him to the ship.

" _Lyra, we need to go now!_ " Yelled Natsu.

" _But Tsubasa!_ " Lyra yelled, but she was taken to the airship by Natsu. As everyone got up and the ship was about to take off, Tsubasa was running towards the ship. The ship was too high for him to catch up, so he used the last bit of Aura he had left to make one super jump towards the ship and almost missed if Roxas and Sarah hadn't caught him in time.

The RRS member quickly pulled Tsubasa up and the ship took off, but there was still time to see what was shaking the ground. A giant turtle Grimm came out of the forest with its eyes and mouth glowing orange, molten lava coming out of its shell, and its feet covered in molten rocks. The only thing that was off was the mask. It wasn't the standard white like most Grimm, it was a deep crimson color. It looked up at the airship taking off and roared at it.

" _What kind of Grimm is that?_ " Ruby asked in shock, which was the same question as everyone else had.

* * *

In Sora's mind

" _Ah!_ " Killodin yelled as Sora repeatedly attack her in every direction. She couldn't hit him nor block him at all due to how fast he had become. She then asked, " _Why? Why would having a bond make you more determined?! Just let me…ugh._ " She looked down slightly to see that his keyblade had pierced her stomach.

" _It just does._ " Sora said, making Killodin look at him with a line of blood going down the side of her lip. " _Listen, it's not just my friends that I have a bond with. I have my other summons and the last time I checked, you're one of them, so maybe you and I can bond._ "

Killodin then chuckled and said, " _Oh, Sora, that tolerant attitude is going to get you killed one of these days, but it interests me. I'll back down for now. Just know that one of these days, your body will be mine._ "

Sora then smirked and said, " _I'll believe it when I…mmmm?!_ " Killodin grabbed the back of the summoners head and pulled him in to kiss his lips.

Killodin then pulled herself away from Sora, smiled and said, "See you soon, Sora King." Then a flash of purple light come from her body, forcing Sora to block his eyes.

* * *

Outside Sora's mind

" _Yang, where are you going?_ " Trixie asked as she followed the blonde to the beach.

" _I'm worried about Sora._ " Yang replied. " _I need to see how he's doing._ "

The two made it to the beach of Patch, only to see something that shocked them. They saw Sora with both of his arms covered in markings, which consisted of the back of his hands completely covered, three rings going around each of his triceps, his biceps having zigzags on them and each shoulder having a symbol. The markings on his right arm, which held his Rainfell keyblade, were light blue with the symbol being a blue star while the markings on his left arm were pitch black with the symbol being a dark purple skull. They also saw Elizabeth who was not only shocked, but proud that her son has finally done it.

Sora then looked over at Yang and Trixie, smiled and waved to them. He then said, " _Hey, girl. Stop by to say hello?_ "

Yang just smiled and said, " _Oh, Sora._ "

* * *

 **Here is the next chapter of SLNT RWBY. So this chapter concludes the fight with that Horsemen Grimm, like I said before, I'm calling it that because I cannot pronounce or spell the actually name of this thing and Tori (Sunset Shimmer) finally finding peace knowing that the Grimm that killed her mother is dead. There is going to be one more chapter after this one and that chapter will be the end of SLNT RWBY until Volume 5 comes along.**

 **Also, the giant turtle is a Grimm I came up with based on Gamera from Godzilla, but I don't have a name for him yet. What do you want it to be called?**

 **Also, yes, I went Fairy Tail logic on the Sora and Killodin fight and if you're not a fan of that, I'm sorry, but I have no problem using the friendship logic in a fight every once in a while. And hey, I didn't use it in any of the other fights in this fanfiction, so that's gotta be a plus. Oh, I can already feel the Fairy Tail haters filling up the comments for this chapter.**

 **Now, I'm going explain some stuff for future fanfictions and others things that have been on my mind for a while. So, if you are not interested in any of these things, you can skip it. That is total fine with me.**

 **First off, I want to give a couple shout outs to four specific people that read SLNT RWBY.**

 **Obviously, my buddy, pinkiepierocks for not only sticking with this series and all my other series. You rock and thank you.**

 **RedHood1999 who has just recently came back to the Fanfiction writing. Thank you for your support on my series, it is appreciated. Also, to everyone else, check this guy out. He has a fanfiction which is actually pretty good so far.**

 **Librarian343 for suggesting that Roxas' PRFT Victory Keyblade becomes a rifle.**

 **Glenn for all the nice comments and suggestions. Seriously, if you reading this Glenn, you rock.**

 **Second as some of you might know, I've been going through some stuff like the inspection in my house, some really personal stuff that really brought me down and just not in the mood to write fanfictions. So, I want to apologize for letting something like that get in the way of writing chapters for you guys because I really enjoy writing fanfictions. I also want to thank each and every very single one of you who read, favorite, and/or comment on my fanfictions for you patients with me.**

 **Third, I have officially made a schedule for my other fanfictions.**

 **Cross Sentai Herogers on Mondays, so nothing really changing with that.**

 **Hearts for a Fairy and W Hearts will be uploaded on Wednesdays, but not they will not be uploaded on the same Wednesday. What I mean by that is that one Wednesday I will upload a chapter of Hearts for a Fairy, but on the following Wednesday, W Hearts will be upload. So, basically the two stories are going to be a week apart from each other.**

 **Just like Herogers every Monday, Dragon Moon will be uploaded every Friday from now on.**

 **And finally, starting Sunday, July 2, the brand new TMNT X MLP crossover will begin and that will be uploaded every Sunday.**

 **That is basically going to be my schedules for Fanfictions while Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays are going to be either my days off from Fanfictions or extra days to work on a chapter that I'm struggling. One more thing, if I miss putting a Fanfiction chapter up, you're just not getting that chapter this week. Life happens and there's nothing I can do about it.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66; Heading to Mistral**

* * *

Lyra, Natsu, Tsubasa, and Team RRS were in the airship after their fight with the Grimm and they were getting close to Mistral. Lyra was sitting with Natsu, who was sitting with a bucket next to him. Natsu then asked in pure agony, " _Why do I have this curse?_ "

" _Just hang on, Natsu._ " Lyra said as she rubbed his back. " _We're almost there._ " While she was with her boyfriend, Tsubasa was looking outside, thinking about what Tori told him back in the forest while Team RRS was watching over Qrow.

' _Tori,_ ' Thought Tsubasa. ' _Why would you side with them?_ '

" _Guys, we're here!_ " Roxas yelled as he pointed at the city of Mistral, making everyone look to see the city that they were heading.

Ruby smiled, looked down at her uncle, and said, " _We're almost there Uncle Qrow._ " The hunter just smiled at his niece when she said that.

When they got close to the landing pad, the teenagers noticed two figures standing, waiting for them. It was Neku and Octavia waving at them. They heard from the Mistral military that Lyra, Natsu, Tsubasa, and Team RRS were coming to the city, so they came as fast as they could to meet them and the group couldn't be happier to see two familiar faces.

* * *

In an airship

An Atlas airship was flying in the sky, heading towards the city of Mistral. Inside the ship, Weiss Schnee was sitting in the one of the seats with a suitcase by her feet and was looking out the window, thinking about the last thing she heard Taylor say to her.

* * *

Flashback

" _Are you sure you don't want to come?_ " Weiss asked as she and Taylor were in front of the Atlas airship. " _Why not come with me?_ "

Taylor then explain, " _Well, if I go with you, my father will send the entire Atlas army after us because hello, I'm the daughter of a military leader. Not only that, but this is more your journey than mine._ "

Weiss then smiled, hugged Taylor, and said, " _Thank you for helping me out._ "

" _Your welcome, Weiss._ " Taylor said as she hugged her friend back. " _Say hi to your sister for me._ "

" _I will._ " Weiss said as the two removed each other from the hug.

" _Hey, the ship is ready._ " A pilot said from behind, making the girls look at him. " _Listen, lady, I'll take you as far as I can go, but if we get caught, you're on your own._ "

" _Right._ " Weiss said as she walked to the airship and waved goodbye to Taylor who waved back at her.

* * *

In the Present

" _Hope we see each other soon, Taylor._ " Weiss said as she continued to wait for the airship to head towards Mistral, where her sister, Winter is at.

* * *

With Blake

As Ryuto was getting ready to back up some stuff their journey to Mistral, Blake got permission from her father to search his old stuff to find something she was looking for. She remised through a box and pulled out two different flags both with the White Fang symbol on it. The first one is the flag that the White Fang currently have which is black and a red symbol with claw marks on it. The second was the old one which was blue and a white symbol. She looked at the old one and thought will she be able to restore the Vale White Fang back to the good side or has Jackal taken them too far.

* * *

On Patch

Trixie was outside the Xiao Long residence waiting for Yang, who was getting ready, because they're going with Sora to Mistral. Trixie was wearing a new outfit which was a light blue zip up vest with big black diamonds on each side of the vest, a dark blue skirt, a black short sleeved jacket with blue stars on each shoulder and a blue outlines going around the bottom and up the zipper, long black gloves with big blue stars on the back of the hands black lacy stockings attached to a garter belt under the skirt, long dark blue high heel boots, a purple wizard hat, and a cape to match the hat. She never thought that she'd had to go back on another adventure since she was betrayed by Cinder. She then heard the door of the house open behind her and she saw Yang Xiao Long, wearing a new outfit as well. She was wearing a new orange tank top revealing her belly button and her cleavage, brown pants with black triangles going the sides of her pants pointing downwards, black boots with yellow soles, a brown short sleeve jacket with a black cuffs and her burning heart symbol on the back, and two brown forearm guards around each wrist. Her hair was still tied with a black band and her Ember Celica weapons in a small poach that was attached to her belt.

" _Hey, you look great._ " Trixie said with a smile.

" _Thanks Trixie._ " Said Yang. " _Hey, are you sure that you want to go with me and Sora?_ "

" _Of course._ " Said Trixie. " _I miss going on adventures. Plus, if we go to Mistral, there might be a chance Ryuto is there too. But what about your dad? Is he okay with you going?_ "

" _I'm not._ " Said Taiyang from behind the girl. " _Because I never said you were ready._ "

Yang then sighed, turned around and said, " _Dad, I…_ " Taiyang then put a finger up, cutting her off from her sentence.

" _However, I never said I was going to stop you._ " Taiyang said with his arms crossed. " _But let me ask something, why are you going?_ "

Yang then asked, " _Isn't it obvious why I'm going?_ "

" _Nope._ " Taiyang said as he shook his head. " _For all I know, you could be going for many different reasons. Maybe you want to find you mother or Ruby or just to be with Sora. I don't know and to be honest, I don't think you know either. So, I'll asked again, why are you going?_ "

* * *

With Sora

" _Well, I guess I'm heading to Mistral._ " Sora said as he stood next to his mother.

Elizabeth then asked, " _Are you going to be alright out there?_ "

" _With this new power I got from the Keyblade, I think I'll be fine._ " Said Sora. " _Plus, Yang and Trixie are coming with me._ "

Elizabeth then said, " _Just be careful. You don't know the full power of the keyblade yet._ "

" _Mom, I'll be fine. I promise._ " Sora said as he looked at his mother. The two then hugged once last time. The SLNT leader then noticed Yang and Trixie walking towards them and at that moment, he knew that it was time to go.

* * *

In Vale

" _You want us to go to Mistral?_ " Diana asked in shock as her Gingka, and Team CFVY stood in front of Sarge, the General of the Vacuo Military.

" _That's correct._ " Said Sarge. " _Listen, if what this page says is true than Mistral in great danger. Sending you six is the best idea I got so far._ "

" _Is there anything else we should know?_ " Asked Coco.

Sarge then said, " _Unlike the stuff on this page, some things are classified. Now, all of you get ready to go to Mistral. I'll send a message to Headmaster Eraqus that you're coming._ " Diana, Gingka, and Team CFVY thought that Sarge was heading something from them, but whatever is going to happen in Mistral is more important to handle then getting information. All six of them nodded and they left Sarge to get ready.

* * *

In Mistral

As Qrow was in the hospital getting the poison of Jack's knives out of him, Team RRS was with them and Tsubasa took a walk alone in Mistral, Lyra and Natsu went with Neku and Octavia to their apartment. They offered for them to live with them because they didn't want them to live in the cramped Haven Academy dorms. Octavia then opened a door and said, " _This is where you two and Tsubasa will sleep._ "

" _Thanks, Octavia._ " Natsu said with a smile as their friend closed the door and left the two alone. Natsu then looked over to see Lyra, holding her arm and looking out the window. Worried about her, he asked, " _Hey, you okay, Lyra?_ "

Lyra then said, " _I just…can't stop thinking about what happened back in Kuroyuri._ "

" _Why?_ " Natsu asked in confusion. " _That Grimm is dead now and…_ "

" _No thanks to me._ " Lyra said in sadness.

Natsu then asked, " _What do you mean?_ "

Lyra then explained, " _After Qrow told us about that story about the maidens, it made me think that I'm important to both the enemies and the good guys and that I'm powerful, but I'm not. I couldn't do anything against those two Organization guys and I couldn't even wound the Grimm we were fighting._ " Natsu had no idea that Lyra felt that way and was now even more worried about her.

Natsu then said as he rubbed the back of his head, " _Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I couldn't so anything either._ " When he heard no response from her, his smile faded. _"*sigh* Look, Lyra, I know it's been tough on you since you heard that, but you don't have to feel like you have to carry the entire situation on your shoulders. And if you're trying to, don't. You're still my girlfriend and I'm not letting you go in it alone. I know Sora and Tsubasa would tell you the same thing._ "

Lyra looked at Natsu, smiled and said, " _Thank you, Natsu._ " She hugged her boyfriend for trying to make her feel better, but she still had those thoughts in her head. She then looked into his eyes and blushed.

" _What's wrong?_ " Natsu asked in confusion. " _Why are you re…?_ " Lyra suddenly kissed his lips, shocking him a little bit.

Lyra then removed herself from his lips, blushed madly, and said, " _Natsu…I…I can't take it anymore. I want to…well, you know._ " The pink haired boy's eyes widened because he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Natsu, with a big blush on his face, asked, " _Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to…_ "

Lyra then said. " _Natsu, please. I need this._ " She then kissed him again, but this time used tongue. This was a surprising moment for Natsu, but he figured if Lyra is still having those thoughts, he might as well go through with it. The Faunus girl moved the pink haired boy's jacket off of his bed as they removed themselves from the kiss in order for Natsu to remove Lyra's shirt, revealing her black bra. They then went back to kissing and they fell onto the bed.

* * *

With Team RRS

After getting the good news that Qrow got all of the poison out of his body, Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah was sitting on the roof of the hospital looking at Mistral. Ruby then said, " _I never thought we'd be here when we went on this journey._ "

" _Well, we're here now._ " Roxas said as he wrapped his arm around Ruby.

Sarah then said, " _And at least, there won't be any organization freaks after us._ " Ruby and Roxas both nodded and they looked at the horizon, unaware that a member of the Organization, who was number four of the group, was behind them.

" _That's what you think._ " Number four said as he walked away without a trace.

* * *

In Kuroyuri

Zeref was walking in the dead city of Kuroyuri and looked around at the giant foot print the giant turtle left behind. He then said, " _Looks, like you going to Mistral, aren't you, old friend._ "

* * *

 **This is the final chapter of the final portion of SLNT RWBY and it won't be until a couple months before RWBY Volume 5 comes along. Thank you for reading and see you all in the Volume five portion.**

 **Now, I did a couple stuff differently in here than in the actual show. First, I did not show Oscar getting Ozpins cane or the informant of the Organization, because I want to save that for the volume five. Second, I did not use Yang outfit that was revealed in the end of Volume 4 because even though I like the outfit, it doesn't really fit her for me. Plus, I think Yang looks way more attractive with her hair up. Third, Team CFVY is going to Mistral, because I like them and feel like they should be a part of the story too. And finally, yes, you did not read anything incorrectly at the end. Natsu and Lyra were about to have sex. Why? Because I can.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67; SLNT Haven**

* * *

After a long boat ride, Sora was on his silver and blue motorcycle riding next to his girlfriend, Yang and Trixie were on Yang's yellow and black bike. They went through the road in the forest until they reached a fork in the road pointing to two different directions. Sora removed his helmet and asked, " _So, which way are we going to Mistral?_ " He then looked at Yang and saw that she had kind of a sad look on her face, making him worry. " _Hey, are you okay?_ "

Yang then said, " _Sora, I…I'm not going to Mistral with you._ " Trixie also look away because she knew why she said that.

" _Wha…what? Why?_ " Asked Sora.

Yang then said, " _It's just…I have something important I have to do._ "

Sora then thought about it for a couple seconds and then asked, " _You're going to find your mother, aren't you?_ " Yang just looked away because she thought that he'd be upset with her.

Yang then said, " _You should go to Mistral and be with your team._ " Sora then sighed and then drove down the left path of the fork in the road.

Trixie then said, " _Hey, I'm sure he understands why you're going._ "

Yang then said, " _Well, that doesn't mean he isn't mad at…_ " She then heard Sora's bike coming back and then looked to see him drive back, make a u turn and then stopped next to the right side of her, which surprised her. " _Sora, what are you…_ "

" _I'm going with you._ " Said Sora.

Yang then said, " _But, what about…_ "

" _My team can wait a little longer_." Sora said with a smile. " _Besides, I can let you nor Trixie go on a dangerous path on your own._ "

" _Sora, I…_ " Yang said as she was trying to find the words to say to him, but she just sighed and then smiled. " _Thank you._ " Her boyfriend just nodded as he put his helmet back on and the group rode down the right path in hopes of meeting Raven.

* * *

In Mistral

Lyra was asleep on the bed of the room Octavia and Neku let her and Natsu sleep in with the sheets covering her body. As the rays of the sun hit her face, she squirmed in the sheets and slowly opened her eyes, only to see that her boyfriend wasn't there. She then groaned as she sat up with her left arm holding the sheets over her bust and rubbed her eye with her other hand.

" _Glad you're up, sleepy head._ " Said a voice that made Lyra look over to see Natsu fully dress, without his jacket, leaning on the opening of the door.

Lyra then smiled and said, " _Natsu. Good morning._ "

Natsu then walked over to Lyra's side of the bed and sat down. He then said, " _Man, last night was…uh._ "

" _Yeah, it was something._ " Lyra said as she blushed. " _Hey, thank you for that. I needed that._ "

Natsu then moved his hand onto hers, smiled at her and said, " _Of course. I love you._ "

Lyra then said, " _I love you too, Natsu._ " The two SLNT members then moved closer to kiss each other.

* * *

With Tsubasa

During Lyra and Natsu talking, Tsubasa was walking around Mistral looking around at the beautiful city all around him. He was fascinated by the beauty that this city had to offer. Even though he heard that the lower levels of the city was dangerous, he was still enjoying his time here. However, just because he enjoying his time, he still couldn't stop thinking of Tori.

Tsubasa wondered why Tori would be with an evil group like Organization XIII and how she got the powers of the Summer Maiden. He had so many questions to ask her. Not only was he struggling with that, but he was also struggling with wondering if he should tell the others about her. He wonder that if he told them, then what would they think. Would they hate her because she's a member of the Organization? Would they accept her? So many questions going through his mind at the moment.

* * *

With Qrow and Team RRS

After getting all of the poison for Jack's knife out of his system, Qrow was feeling alright and walking around just fine. He was leading Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah to the office of Headmaster Eraqus of Haven Academy.

As the group walked into the academy, Eraqus was waiting for them near the entrance. He then said, " _Ah, Qrow. Welcome. And I see you brought a couple of Beacon's students._ "

" _He he, yep._ " Said Ruby. " _I'm Ruby Rose._ "

" _Roxas Schnee._ " Ruby's boyfriend said.

The shy girl then said, " _And I'm Sarah Fluttershy._ "

Eraqus then looked at Qrow and asked, " _And I'm assuming you told them._ "

" _Pretty much._ " Qrow said with a nod.

Eraqus then said, " _Well, you might as well come into my office. We have lots to discuss._ " Everyone then followed him to his office. As they walked, they noticed so many different paintings on the walls, beautiful green flower wall paper, and some Asian themed items on wooden tables.

Eraqus then opened the big doors leading into his office, which was had a big wooden desk, a bunch of furniture, and some bookshelves. He then closed the doors of the office and said, " _So, how much do they know?_ "

Qrow then said, " _Well, they know about the Maidens, the Keyblades, and The Relics. Other than that, not much else._ " Eraqus then walked over to his desk and sat done.

" _Wait, there's more?_ " Ruby asked in shock.

" _Yes, child._ " Said Eraqus. " _There is. If Qrow hadn't already mention, the Maidens have the abilities to preform magic. However, they also have the ability to reach the relics._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Asked Sarah.

Qrow then said, " _The relics are each locked in a chamber and each chamber can be opened by a specific Maiden. Winter for Creation. Summer for Destruction. Fall for Choice. And Spring for Knowledge._ "

" _Okay._ " Said Roxas. " _But what the hell does that have to do with the Keyblades? You know, excluding my Bonds of Fire which wasn't created with magic._ "

Eraqus then sigh and said, " _That is classified to everyone but the headmasters."_

" _But we deserve to know too._ " Said Sarah.

Qrow then said, " _Look, we can't reveal everything to you kids._ "

" _But…_ " Ruby said, but saw that Qrow was being serious with what he said, so she just kept quiet.

" _I know you have many questions, young one._ " Eraqus said, making Ruby look at him. " _But keep in mind that I'm doing what's best for my academy. The fall of Beacon wasn't just a big impact on Vale, but it was a big impact on Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. Mistral has been in constant panic for the last couple months. The borders of Atlas have closed off from the rest of the world, thanks to brain dead Ironwood. The only city even actually trying to help Vale in its time of need is Vacuo. I know you want to stop the Organization, but the best you can do for now is find the Keyblades and the maidens. Speaking of Maidens, any lead on them?_ "

Qrow then said, " _Well, the Fall Maiden used to be the person who infiltrated your academy, but Elizabeth used Oath Keeper and Oblivion to switch her powers with Lyra Heartstrings semblance, making her the Fall Maiden._ "

" _And she's safe?_ " Asked Eraqus.

" _She's the girlfriend of a Dragon semblance user._ " Said Qrow. " _I think she's well protected. The Winter and Summer Maidens, I have no clue where they are._ "

Eraqus then stood up and asked, " _And what about Spring_?"

* * *

In other part of Mistral

" _Oh, boy, that was a long train ride._ " Robin Verde a.k.a. the Spring Maiden said as she jumped out of the train and started stretching. Oscar was following from behind and was looking around at the train station in amazement because he had never seen anything outside of his farm before. " _Well, it's been fun traveling with ya, mate, but I gotta go._ "

Oscar then heard Ozpin say, ' _Don't let her leave._ ' This made Oscar asked, " _Wait, where are you going exactly?_ "

Robin then smiled and said, " _Catch ya later._ " She then raised her hand up and slammed a smoke bomb onto the ground, unleashing a cloud of purple smoke coating her whole body. Oscar tried to stop her, but as he ran towards the smoke, he went right through it. The Spring Maiden had disappear.

" _Where'd she go?_ " Oscar asked in shock.

* * *

With Team RRS

After a long talk with Headmaster Eraqus, Qrow told Team RRS to head back to Octavia and Neku's house so that he can get a drink. As they walked, Ruby was wondering about something else she tried talked to Eraqus and that was when she asked him about Zeref, he knew nothing about him. She was confused as to how nobody but her and her team know about him. She wonder what was so mysterious about him.

Team RRS have finally made it to Octavia and Neku's house, they saw Natsu and Lyra sitting on the couch, snuggling together. Natsu looked over and said, " _Hey, guys. How'd it go?_ "

" _Well, we got some info, but not a lot._ " Said Roxas.

Lyra then noticed Ruby looking upset, so that made her worry. So she asked her, " _Hey, are you okay, Ruby?_ "

" _Huh?_ " Ruby asked, snapping her out of her trance. " _Oh, um…yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'm gonna go lay down._ " She then walked over to the room Octavia and Neku gave her.

Sarah then asked, " _Hey, where's Tsubasa?_ "

" _No idea._ " Said Natsu. " _We thought he'd be back by now._ "

* * *

With Tsubasa

It was now night time in Mistral and Tsubasa was walking on the rooftops. He figured that it was about time for him to head back to the house. As he was about to leave, he heard, " _Hold it._ " He then stopped and then turned around to see a member of Organization XIII.

Tsubasa had a suspicion to who this was, so he asked, " _Tori? Is that you?_ "

The Organization member then moved the hood back and revealed to be Tori, who smiled and said, " _Hello, old friend._ "

* * *

With Qrow

Qrow was sitting in the bar of Mistral having a drink alone. He just sat there enjoying his whisky until he heard, " _Um, excuse me._ " He then turned around to see Oscar standing behind him.

Qrow then asked, " _Aren't you a little young to be drinking, pipsqueak?_ "

Oscar then whisper, " _Shut up. I'm getting to it._ " That implied that Ozpin said something to him in his head. The boy then looked at Qrow, who had a confused look on his face. He then took a deep breath and asked, " _Um, I came here to tell you…I want my cane back?_ " Qrow's eyes widened when he heard that, but then smiled, stood up, and pulled out the handle of Ozpin's cane.

" _It's good to have ya back, Oz._ " Qrow said as he tossed the cane handle to Oscar, who caught it and the cane extended. He then looked at Qrow in confusion as to what's going on.

* * *

 **Here you go, everybody. SLNT RWBY is back. So, all I did for this chapter is reintroduce the characters of the series and reminded you guys of some other characters like my OC Robin Verde being the Spring Maiden. Next chapter will be Tsubasa talking to Tori and then Oscar meeting everyone like in episode one of Volume 5.**

 **Now, before I go…I just want to say thank you. I was really upset with myself for not being as focused as I should be and I was putting myself done, but the fact you guys were so understanding and caring, it really means a lot to me. So, to all of you from the readers of SLNT RWBY all the way to the people who read my other stories, from the bottom of my heart…thank you.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68; SLNT Journey**

* * *

Lyra, Natsu, Roxas, and Sarah was sitting on the couch in Neku and Octavia's home, waiting for Tsubasa to get back while Ruby was in her room. Natsu then said, " _Man, this is bullshit. Where's Tsubasa?_ "

" _I know._ " Said Sarah. " _I'm getting kind of worried._ "

" _Should we go find him?_ " Asked Roxas.

Lyra then said, " _Guys, relax. Tsubasa is a big boy. He can take care of himself._ "

Natsu then said, " _Well, I'm going regardless._ " As he got up and walked over to the door and opened it. He then stooped when he saw Oscar, who was about to knock on the door, standing right in front of him. He was really confused as to who he was. " _Um, can I help you?_ "

Oscar then put his hands down and asked, " _Um, are you a member of Team SLNT?_ "

Natsu, now even more confused, said, " _Yeah. Why?_ " Then out of nowhere, Qrow came and wrapped his arm around Oscar, drunk as hell. " _What the…? Qrow?_ "

Qrow then said in a drunken voice, " _Ha, ha. I found him everybody._ " He then walked into the house and then fell on the second couch across from the others.

Sarah then asked, " _Oh, my…are you okay, Mr. Branwen?_ "

" _*laugh* I found him._ " Qrow repeated as he burped and hiccupped.

Ruby then came out of her room and asked in frustration, " _What is going on? I can't read my comics without you guys making so much…_ " She then heard her uncle burp, making her looked over at him on the couch. She then sighed and held her nose in annoyance. " _Qrow, are you drunk again?_ "

" _Maybe._ " Said Qrow.

" _Whoa._ " Oscar said, making Ruby look at him. " _You have silver eyes._ "

Roxas then got up and asked, " _Okay, who the hell are you?_ "

" _Wait for it._ " Said Qrow.

Oscar then took a deep breath and said, " _Um, my name is Oscar Pine, but I think you know me as…Professor Ozpin._ "

A couple seconds later, Roxas kicked Oscar right through the door and then yelled, " _And stay out, you nut job!_ " He then slammed the door and locked it.

As Oscar laid on the ground, he heard Ozpin say in his head, ' _Well, that didn't go well._ '

" _I told you they'd think I'm crazy._ " Said Oscar.

Qrow then asked in anger, " _Why'd you do that? That was Oz…_ "

" _Qrow, stop._ " Said Ruby. " _You're drunk. Just go to sleep._ " She then goes back to her room.

Natsu then asked, " _Man, who does he think he is? Claiming he's our dead headmaster. So stupid._ " Lyra then looked at the door. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but think that Oscar was telling them the truth.

* * *

With Tsubasa and Tori

Both the SLNT member and the Organization XIII Member sat on a rooftop, looking at the streets below them. Tsubasa then asked, " _So, you're the Summer Maiden, huh?_ "

" _Yep._ " Said Tori.

Tsubasa then looked at Tori and asked, " _But why would you work for someone as evil as the Organization?_ "

Tori then said, " _Because…they saved my life._ "

Tsubasa then asked, " _What do you mean saved your life?_ "

Tori then sighed and explained, " _After that Grimm came to Kuroyuri, a lot of innocent people were murdered, including the previous Summer Maiden…my mother._ "

" _Your mother was a maiden?_ " Tsubasa asked in shock/

" _Mmm-hmm._ " Tori said as she moved her hand and her hand was engulfed in flames. " _After I received these powers, the Organization found me and took me in. They told me I can get revenge on the Grimm that destroyed my home and killed my mother._ "

" _And that's why you went there._ " Said Tsubasa.

" _I owe them for saving my life._ " Tori said as the flames coating her hand went away. " _Although, they are doing things I don't agree with._ "

" _Like what?_ " Asked Tsubasa.

Tori then said, " _Can't say because you'll see soon enough._ " She then got up and was about to walk away.

When the Summer Maiden got a couple inches away, Tsubasa got up and said, " _Tori._ " This made the Organization member stop for a moment. " _If you don't like what the Organization is doing, then quit. Help us fight them._ "

" _Like I said,_ " Tori said as she put her hood up over her head. " _I owe them._ " She then walked away, leaving Tsubasa alone.

* * *

In Menagerie

" _Unbelievable._ " Ryuto said as he paced around front entrance. Ghira was also pacing around with Kali just watching them.

" _I can't believe this._ " Said Ghira.

Ryuto and Ghira then turned to each other and said in unison, " _Jackal's not getting away with this!_ "

Kali then said, " _Well, I'm glad there's something you two can agree with._ " Ryuto and Ghira just looked at each other awkwardly when she said that.

" _Guys, please._ " Blake said as she walked into her house and made her way to the balcony area of the house. Ryuto then sighed because he knew how much pressure that his girlfriend was going through.

Now that Blake was on the balcony of her house, looking at the night sky and thinking about Jackal's plans to not only destroy Haven Academy, but betray the White Fang. She wondered how important Xehanort was to Jackal if he was willing to betray his own kind.

" _You're still here, huh?_ " Blake heard, making her turn to see Illia, the Faunus that injured Ryuto, standing on the railing of the balcony with her mask on.

" _Illia._ " Blake said as her cat ears folded down and her fists clenched.

Illia then said, " _You know, I didn't appreciate you human boyfriend breaking my nose the other day._ "

" _You deserved it._ " Said Blake. " _Why would you work for Jackal? He's planning to betray the White Fang. The very group you swore loyalty too._ "

" _Jackal said that the White Fang is weak._ " Said Illia. " _He promised a world where Faunus like us don't have to live with humans out casting us all the time._ "

" _And you believe him?_ " Blake said in anger.

Illia then removed her mask and said, " _If you thought Adam Taurus was strong, then you haven't seen what Jackal can do. He was the one that help the Vale Branch of the White Fang grow while Adam, like the pile of garbage he is, took all the credit for Jackal's influence. High Leader Kahn may have made us more violent, but it was Jackal who showed us the true path of Faunus equality. So, I'm only going to tell you this once, leave Menagerie now before it's too late. You not going to win_."

Blake then said with a determined look on her face, " _No. I'm going to stop Jackal and there's nothing you can do to stop me._ " Illia just sighed, put her mask back on, and left Blake alone on the balcony.

* * *

With Sora, Yang, and Trixie

After a long bike ride, the gang heading to Yang's mothers bandit camp stopped at a gas station to refuse on the motorcycles. As Trixie stayed outside with the motorcycle filling them up, Sora and Yang were inside the convenient store buying some stuff.

" _Hello there._ " The store clerk of the convenient store said as he saw Yang in front of him. " _What can I get you?_ "

" _Three waters please._ " Said Sora. " _I have a friend waiting outside and my boyfriend's in the bathroom._ " The clerk nodded and went to go get the water from under the counter.

As Yang waited on the water, a sketchy looking biker dude came into the store. He looked at the blonde and asked, " _Hey, you new here?_ "

" _Hmm, let me think._ " Yang said in a sarcastic tone of voice. " _Yep. I'm new here._ "

" _Well, I gotta say,_ " The creepy biker said as he moved closer to Yang with a creepy smile on his face. " _Never seen someone like you before. Not too built. Not too skinny._ " He then moved his hand about to touch the blonde. " _And your hair is so…_ " Then his smile went away when he felt a hand stopped his hand. He looked over and saw Sora, who was annoyed by this man.

Sora then said, " _You know, I don't appreciate you hitting on my girl._ " The biker then got angry and then tried to pull a weapon with his other hand, but Yang grabbed it, making him look at her.

 _"And I don't appreciate you getting ready to attack my man._ " Yang said as her eyes turned red. All the biker could do is gulp.

Trixie was outside about she pulled the gas pump out of Yang's bike and was about to transfer it to Sora's bike. Right behind her, the biker flew through the door and then crashed into a bunch of garbage. This made the Semblance Magician turn her head in confusion as to what that was.

* * *

In an Airship

It been a couple days since Weiss Schnee had left Atlas to head to Mistral to see her sister, Winter. She was also hoping that when she reunited with her that they would also go find Roxas. However, she felt bad for Taylor, who was still in Atlas. She was hoping that she'd come with her, but she understood why she stayed behind.

On the ground, Chrysalis and Midori were on the ground, looking at the sky and they saw the airship. Chrysalis then asked, " _What do you think?_ "

" _Yep._ " Said Midori. " _One of those Beacon brats is in that ship._ " She has the same semblance as Neku does where she can sense aura of humans, but hers is more advanced thanks to Xehanort.

Chrysalis then said with a creepy smile, " _Let's make sure they don't make it to Beacon before we continue forward._ "

Midori then said with a laugh, " _I like you thinking, Chris._ "

" _It's Chrysalis, bitch!_ " Number 8 said in anger. Midori just rolled her eyes.

With a different Area

In a forest area, Snow Fall, Number six of the Organization and the twin brother of the deceased Cinder was sitting on a rock sharpening his blade. He still had the intension of killing Sora for what he had done to his twin. He was also still having visions of his deceased sister, who was blaming him for not saving her from them. The visions have been getting to him because he had bags under his eyes, indicating that he didn't get much sleep. He hasn't eaten anything for the past couple days either. He was weakened, but determined to kill Sora.

Snow looked at his reflection on his sword and said, " _Cinder…I will avenge you._ " He then stood up and slashed the rock he was sitting on clean in half. He might've been hungry and tired, but he was still strong. " _I will kill Team SLNT…_ " His entire body then had a dark blue aura coming out of him and his eyes turn completely blue. " _Starting with Sora King._ "

* * *

In Mistral

Tsubasa now on his way back to the house was still thinking about Tori's story and her explanation as to why she joined Organization XIII. As he was lost in his thoughts, he bumped into someone and it snapped him out of his thoughts in order for him to look and see that it was Oscar. He then said, " _Oh, sorry, kid._ "

Oscar then said, " _It's okay. It wasn't as bad as getting kicked out of a house…literally._ " He then noticed that Tsubasa was looking at him funny. " _What? Did I do something wrong?_ "

" _Why do you have Ozpins cane?_ " Tsubasa asked, making Oscar look at his side.

Oscar then said, " _You probably won't believe me even if I tell you._ "

Tsubasa then crossed his arms and said, " _Try me._ "

* * *

 **So after weeks of not uploading a chapter, I finally finish the next chapter of SLNT RWBY. I'm happy to say that after my hiatus, I finally feeling a little bit better than I felt a couple weeks ago and now I'm back. Thank you all for being very patient with me.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69; Number 8; Evil Queen of Shifting**

* * *

" _WHAT!?_ " Natsu yelled at Tsubasa, who had his arms crossed and Oscar was right behind him. Apparently, the SLNT member let him into the house so that he can reveal what he told him, but his pink haired teammate as well as Team RRS was not happy about this. " _You actually let this disrespectful psycho into the home with you?!_ "

Tsubasa then said, " _Shush. You're gonna wake Octavia and Neku._ "

Natsu, after taking a deep breathe, then asked, " _Are you out of your mind? This guy claimed he was our headmaster._ "

" _That's because he is._ " Said Tsubasa.

Ruby then asked, " _Are you drunk too?_ "

Tsubasa then sighed, held the bridge of his nose, and then said, " _No, Ruby. I am not drunk._ "

" _Well, you probably are if you believed him._ " Roxas said in a furious tone of voice.

" _Guys, calm down._ " Lyra said before the boys decided to kill each other. " _There might be a chance that he's telling the truth._ "

Natsu, in annoyance, said, " _Oh, babe. Not you too._ "

Lyra then said, " _We judged pretty harshly when he first came here. Maybe we should at least hear him out before we literally kick him out again._ "

Sarah then spoke up and said, " _I agree. I think we should give him a chance._ "

Natsu just rubbed his face because of how annoyed his was at the situation. He doesn't really trust Oscar, especially think about how disrespectful he was, but he trusts his teammates and his friends. He then looked at Tsubasa with a stern look on his face and said, " _If this is a trick…_ "

" _It's not._ " Tsubasa said, making Natsu sigh.

Natsu then glared at Oscar and said, " _Just have a sit, kid. I'll make you some tea._ "

" _O…okay._ " Oscar said as he went to go sit down while Natsu and Lyra went into the kitchen and Team RRS just looked at him. He then thought, ' _I seriously don't think they like me._ '

' _Don't worry._ ' Ozpin said inside Oscar's head. ' _Just follow my lead._ '

* * *

In a different area

In an airship with the Vacuo logo on it, Diana, Gingka, and Team CFVY was sitting as the ship made its way to Haven Academy with the information they got from the fallen Beacon Academy. Diana was sitting next to her best friend, playing with her yo-yo. She then said, " _You guys know there is something else going on, right? Something that Sarge isn't tell us._ "

" _I'm sure of it._ " Coco said after putting down the magazine she was reading to look at Diana.

Velvet then said, " _He probably has reasons for not telling us the whole story._ "

" _Either way,_ " Said Gingka. " _We need to get to Haven with the information we found._ "

Diana then looked out the window of the airship and noticed another airship in the distance. She squinted her eyes a little bit to see what it is. She then discovered that the symbol on the side of the airship was the Schnee Dust Company. She then said, " _Hey, guys, come look at this._ " Gingka and Team CFVY, except for Fox for obvious reasons, walked over and looked at what their pink haired friend was looking at.

Velvet then asked, " _Why is an airship from the Schnee Dust Company here? I thought they weren't allowed to transport dust anymore._ "

" _Maybe it's a trap by the White Fang._ " Said Coco.

Diana then said, " _Or maybe it's Weiss._ "

" _Doubt it._ " Said Gingka.

" _I think we have bigger problems._ " Yatsuhashi said as he pointed at something, making everyone turn to what he's pointing. They saw a bunch of hornet like Grimm flying towards the Schnee Dust Company airship and there were a whole colony of them.

" _Oh, crap._ " Diana said as she ran to the cockpit of their airship and knocked on the door. " _Pilot. I think we have problem next door._ "

* * *

With Weiss

Weiss was sitting on one of the cargo crates, tapping her foot and hoping that she'd see either Winter or Roxas or even both. While waiting, she heard something loud coming from outside. She then peeked outside to see what the noise was and she saw the other airship. She squinted to see the Beacon Logo on it and it made her eyes widen because there was a chance that it might be someone she knows. She got up and tried to go talk to the pilot, but something hit the back of the airship, which made her fall to the ground.

Weiss then heard the pilot say, " _Hold on tight, kid! There's a bunch of Lancers trying to bring us down! Just hang on to something!_ "

After Weiss got up from the floor, the Lancer Grimm hit the side of the airship again and made her almost fall again, but she grabbed a crate to stop herself from falling. She decided that enough was enough. She pulled out her Myrtenaster weapon and then walked over to the door in the back of the ship. She pressed the button to open it up and as it opened, she got ready to defend herself from the Lancers. The door was now fully open and the heiress was shocked to see not only a giant Lancer Grimm, which she assumed was the queen, but also Tsubasa standing on its back.

" _Tsu…Tsubasa?_ " Asked Weiss in confusion.

" _Yes, Weiss. It's me._ " Tsubasa said as he gave her a smile.

Weiss then asked, " _How did you get on that Grimm? And how did you find me?_ "

" _Are you shocked?_ " Asked Tsubasa.

" _I…I guess I am._ " Weiss said as she started to loosen her grip on her Myrtenaster, but then gripped it again when she realized something. " _Because Tsubasa is with the rest of Team SLNT and they're on their way to Haven Academy._ "

Tsubasa then sighed and said, " _Whelp, looks like my covers been blown._ " His hands and legs then started sparking a dark green color, shocking Weiss. When the electricity died down, it was revealed that Tsubasa was actually Chrysalis with her arms crossed, elevating her breasts slightly.

" _Uh…who are you?_ " Weiss asked in confusion, but didn't let her guard down. Chrysalis just smiled as the Queen Lancer Grimm moved closer to the ship.

" _I'm Chrysalis, my dear._ " Number 8 said as she stepped into the ship. " _I believe you meant my former ally. Cinder._ "

Weiss' eyes widened when she heard that name again and then she asked, " _You're friends with Cinder?_ "

Chrysalis then said as she walked around, " _Well, no. Honestly, I'm quite happy that she's dead. Bitch always pissed me off with her constantly saying she wanted power. Honestly, she wasn't needed in the Organization._ "

" _You'd just through her away like that?_ " Weiss asked in shock.

" _What does it matter?_ " Chrysalis said as she walked towards Weiss. " _You know, I've always wanted a Schnee as my pet. I heard so many interesting things about Schnees._ "

Weiss then said as she pointed her weapon at Chrysalis' throat and said, " _You're going to have to fight me first._ "

Chrysalis just chuckled and said, " _Oh, my dear. You have no chance against me. Your brother and his friends didn't when they fought Number 7._ "

Weiss got angry and asked, " _What did you do to Roxas?_ "

" _I think the question you should be asking is…_ " Chrysalis said as she smiled. " _What did I do to the pilot?_ " As soon as she said that, the ship started to fall, causing Weiss to fall back. Her arm then hit the door handle and it flew open. She then turned to see that a Lancer Grimm stabbed the pilot right through the heart, killing him instantly. She then looked at the Organization XIII member in anger. The Organization member then said, " _Whoops._ "

Weiss then used her Glyphs to launch herself toward Chrysalis and stab her with her weapon, but Chrysalis, in inhuman speed, dodged it and the heiress flew out of the falling air ship. Chrysalis then jumped off the airship and landed on the Queen Lancer Grimms back.

Weiss was now falling to the ground at rapid speed with no way to stop herself. Then the Beacon airship came in and opened it up to show Diana spinning her yo-yo in her hand and then threw it at the falling heiress. The yo-yo wrapped around her waist and the pink haired girl quickly used her natural strength to hoist her up into the ship with the help of Yatsuhashi and Fox. The force of the pull cause Weiss to hit the others so hard off of their feet and fell backwards.

" _Ow._ " Weiss said as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She then looked up, only to be shocked to see Diana, Gingka, and Team CFVY on the ship.

" _Hiya, Weissy._ " Diana said as she raised her arm and waved at her with a big smile on her face.

With a smile on her face and a single tear from her eye because of how happy she was to see her old friends from Beacon Academy once again, Weiss said, " _Guys. I can't believe…._ "

" _Hate to cut this reunion short, but…_ " Coco said as she was now holding her Gatling gun while Gingka had his gun in his hand. " _We've got a lot of Grimm behind us._ "

Everyone then looked over to see Chrysalis, standing on the Queen Lancer Grimm and a bunch of smaller Lancers behind her. The Organization member just smiled as she snapped her fingers, which made all of the smaller Lancers to fly towards the Beacon Ship.

Both Coco and Gingka didn't waste any time and opened fire at the Lancer Grimm, successfully killing a bunch of them. However, some of them managed to get into the ship. Luckily, Weiss, Diana, and the rest of Team CFVY manage to kill them.

Chrysalis was about to snapped her fingers again, only to hear something in her head. " _What? Master? No. We found people, they were heading to…*sigh* you're right. I apologize. I'll let the Beacon Brats go and continue my search for the Spring Maiden._ " She then looked at the Beacon Team, who killed the last of the Lancers and yelled, " _You brats got lucky! I'll let you all go to Haven, but you're dead next time we meet._ " She then stomped her foot on the Queen Lancers back, making it fly back down.

Gingka tried to shoot her while he back was turned, but Coco placed her hand on his shoulder, making him look to see that she's shaking her head no. She then said, " _Not worth it._ "

* * *

With Snow Fall

Still in the forest, Snow was kneeling down with his blade by his feet and he was making chewing sounds. In front of him was a dead deer and he was eating it. The blood from the meat dripping down his chin and his hands covered in blood. He was violently chewing on the meat like he was a wild animal or a cave man.

' _Why?_ ' Asked the Cinder hallucination behind him with worry on her face. ' _What have you become?_ '

" _I know you're not real._ " Snow said as he gulped.

' _This isn't going to avenge me._ ' Said the Cinder hallucination.

" _It will._ " Snow said as he got up on his feet. " _Because despite how much I hate Salem for using your body as a puppet, I can't deny this fact._ " He then looked at his left arm and saw that it had turned into a jaguar like Grimm arm. He then smiled as his eyes turned cat like. " _I have the power to rip Sora King apart._ "

' _Snow._ ' The Cinder hallucination said as she disappeared, leaving the Organization member to his insanity.

* * *

In another location

Jackal, the Number 12 of Organization XIII without his black hood in his normal attire, was walking in a throne room, where a dark skinned Faunus woman with short black hair, cat ears, dark tiger stripes on her arms, and wore an Indian like clothing was sitting on the throne. He then bowed and said, " _High leader Kahn._ "

" _Jackal._ " Said Sienna Kahn. " _I'm assuming everything is going well._ "

" _Yes, High Leader._ " Said Jackal.

Sienna then said, " _I know I can count on you, my child. Unlike the Vacuo and Atlas branch, you and the leader of the Mistral branch remain loyal to our cause. However, you know I'm still not happy with your branch being involve in the fall of Beacon Academy and Vale City._ " What she didn't know was that Jackal was the one who gave Adam Taurus the right to carry out the invasion, but the Organization member was smarter than he looked.

Jackal then lied and said, " _I'm just as disgust at that day as you are. Adam Taurus pretending to be the leader of my branch and playing a part in that day is terrible. He's actions was not following your way and I am happy that he was killed during that invasion._ "

Sienna then smiled and said, " _I'm glad you agree. With him gone, the White Fang will continue working towards our goal. Come to me, please._ " Jackal followed her orders and walked towards her. He climbed up the stairs towards her throne and then kneeled right in front of her. She then reached her hand out and asked, " _Jackal…will you remain by my side and continue fighting for our goal._ "

Jackal grabbed Sienna Kahn's hand and, lying through his teeth once again, said, " _I have no other goal but to serve you, my queen._ " He then kissed her hand all while in his mind, plotting to betray her and the Fang.

* * *

Back at the Beacon Airship

After the Lancer Grimm event, the Beacon ship was continuing its way towards Mistral. Inside the ship, Weiss and Diana hugged for a long period of time and everyone else standing around and smiling at the sight of their friend from Beacon Academy. As the two Beacon students removed each other, the heiress then said, " _I can't believe you guys were in the area. Why are you all here?_ "

" _Probably the same reason you were on that other ship._ " Said Diana.

" _We're on our way to Mistral._ " Coco said as everyone sat down. " _We have something important to tell the head master of Haven Academy._ "

Gingka then asked, " _What about you? Were you heading to Haven?_ "

" _Yeah._ " Said Weiss. " _I'm going to meet Winter, so I can help her with what's going on._ " Diana, Gingka, and Team CFVY just looked at each other in shock for some reason. This made the heiress very confused. " _What?_ "

" _You don't know, do you?_ " Asked Yatsuhashi.

Weiss then asked, " _What do you mean?_ "

Coco then explained, " _Weiss. You're sister…isn't in Mistral anymore._ " Weiss eyes widened in shock at what she heard. " _None of the Atlas Soldiers are there._ "

" _We just got a call from Sarge a couple minutes ago._ " Said Gingka. " _Apparently, General Ironwood got paranoid and decided to recall all of his soldiers back to Atlas and then close the walls to make sure no one gets in or out._ "

Weiss was disappointed to hear that because the how reason she left was to be with her sister and the two of them could find Roxas. She then felt Diana's hand on her shoulder and heard her say, " _It's okay, Weissy. There might be a chance that Team SLNT is there and you can see Tsubasa at least._ "

" _Yeah, but…_ " Weiss said in disappointment. She wanted to see Tsubasa again, but she really wanted to see Winter and Roxas more than anything.

* * *

In Haven

" _Alright, kid._ " Natsu said as he, Lyra, Tsubasa, and Team RRS sat in front of Oscar sitting on the chair, feeling uncomfortable with all of them staring at him. " _If you really are our Head Master, then prove it to us._ "

" _Relax, Natsu._ " Said Lyra. She then looked at Oscar and gave him a warm smile. " _Listen, if this makes you uncomfortable we can…_ "

" _No._ " Oscar said, cutting of Lyra's sentence. " _Your Headmaster told me that he wants to see all of you._ "

Ruby, still confused about all of this, asked, " _Really? Um…let's see him then._ " Oscar then nodded and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose and then started glowing a light green color, making everyone look at him funny. The glowing stopped when the boy reopened his eyes.

Lyra then asked, " _Um…Pr…Professor Ozpin? Is that you?_ "

Oscar then said as both his voice and Ozpins voice overlapped each other, " _Yes, Ms. Heartstrings and might I say, it's wonderful to see you all again._ "

Everyone, except Tsubasa and Qrow, were shocked by hearing Ozpin's voice along with Oscar's voice. They were now convinced that this boy was their dead Professor. Roxas then said, " _Oh my god. I kicked our Headmaster in the gut._ "

 **Finally, the next chapter of SLNT RWBY. Sorry for the delay. I made some obvious changes like what happened with Weiss in Episode 2 of RWBY Volume 5 and like I said a couple chapters ago, I'm making Team CFVY a part of the main cast. So we have Lyra, Natsu, Tsubasa, Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah (Fluttershy) in Mistral with Qrow and Oscar/Ozpin, Sora, Yang and Trixie going to confront Raven, Blake and Ryuto in Menagerie, and now we have Weiss, Diana, Gingka, and Team CFVY on their way to Mistral.**

 ** ** **Also, even though I'm not a huge Chrysalis fan, I did make her threatening in this chapter.******


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70; Love Reunites**

* * *

While still shocked at Oscar's words being true about him having their headmaster, Professor Ozpin inside of him, Lyra, Natsu, Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah were happy to know that Ozpin is alive in some way. Tsubasa and Qrow weren't really surprised but they were glad that the others finally believe them.

Ruby then asked, " _But how? How are you here?_ "

" _Yeah, we thought you died_." Said Natsu.

" _I did die._ " Said Ozpin. " _Cinder was successful in killing me after she retrieved the full power of the Fall Maiden. Now, my soul is Oscar._ "

Roxas then asked, " _Is…is that your semblance?_ "

" _Not a semblance._ " Said Ozpin. " _A curse._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Asked Lyra.

Ozpin then said, " _Let's just say that I've died and been reincarnated for centuries as punishment from the gods for not destroying an immortal being._ "

" _An immortal being?_ " Asked Sarah.

Ruby thought of something when she heard that, so she decided to ask, " _Do you mean Zeref?_ "

Ozpin then looked Ruby in shock and said, " _Yes. His name is Zeref. How did you know that?_ "

" _I met him before we came to Mistral._ " Said Ruby. " _He told me he wanted to die, but couldn't because he was immortal and he believed that I was the only one capable of killing him…for some reason._ "

Ozpin was shocked at what he heard coming out of Ruby's mouth and then said under his breathe, " _So, he knows._ "

" _What was that, Professor?_ " Asked Roxas

" _It's nothing._ " Said Ozpin. He then looked at Qrow. " _I'm assuming the students know about Xehanort and the Organization?_ "

" _Yep._ " Said Qrow. " _We run into two of 'em. One was a guy trying to kill my niece and the other was the twin of Cinder Fall._ "

Ozpin then sighed and said, " _Then he's too far gone._ "

" _Um, quick question._ " Natsu said as he raised his hand, making Ozpin nod at him to ask his question. " _Who is Xehanort exactly?_ "

" _Xehanort…_ " Said Ozpin. " _…was a member of Team EXLS with Mr. King's mother, Elizabeth as the leader, the headmistress of Atlas Academy, Luna, and the now head of the Vacuo military, Sarge. They were the best students I have ever had. They were strong, smart, cunning, and pure of heart. Xehanort had an obsession with magic. The magic of the Maidens. The magic of the relics. And when King became a teacher at my academy, he grew obsessed with the Keyblades. He grew darker as time went on to the point that he made a witch named Salem and together, they killed King and retrieve one of the Keyblades of Magic, but was unable to retrieve the other ones._ "

Lyra then asked, " _So, one keyblade is with him, Sora has another, and then his mother has two._ "

" _And the last two are nowhere to be found._ " Qrow said as he took a drink from his flask.

" _It doesn't matter._ " Said Ozpin. " _Xehanort already has Fall Maiden's power as well as the keyblade. He probably already has the relic._ "

" _Not exactly._ " Lyra said, making Ozpin look at her. She then raised he hand up and her hand began to electrify as well as really small tornado in the palm of her hand.

Ozpin's eyes widened in shock. He then said, " _Ms. Heartstrings. You have the Fall Maiden's powers. How?_ "

" _You can thank Elizabeth for that._ " Said Qrow. " _She managed to use the magic in her Keyblades to switch Lyra's Semblance with the Fall Maidens power. Xehanort doesn't have any of the maidens on his side._ " Tsubasa kept his mouth shut when Qrow said that. He didn't want anyone to know how wrong they were because he knew that Xehanort already has the Summer Maiden.

" _That…that is wonderful news._ " Ozpin said with a smile. He then looked at Lyra. " _How do you feel after retrieving the powers, Ms. Heartstrings?_ "

" _Well, it was weird at first._ " Said Lyra. " _But I've been training and I've gotten some what good at it._ "

" _Then I know what I must do._ " Ozpin said as he stood up. " _I must train you in magic…as well as training Team RRS._ "

" _What?_ " Roxas said in confusion. " _Why do we need training?_ "

Ruby then said, " _Yeah, we already know how to fight._ "

Ozpin then pointed his cane at Ruby, making her flinch and said, " _You can only fight using your Crescent Rose, but you lack in hand to hand combat._ " The silver eyed girl tried to make up an excuse, but she knew he was right, so she stayed quiet as the Professor then pointed his cane at Sarah. " _Ms. Fluttershy. I'm impressed by how better you've gotten at shooting, but you need a better weapon than the one you have now._ " He then pointed the cane at Roxas. " _And Mr. Schnee._ "

" _Yes, Professor?_ " Asked Roxas. Ozpin then smacked him full force with his cane, sending him flying in the wall.

" _You need to be more aware of your enemy's attack pattern._ " Said Ozpin as he twirled his cane. " _Oh, and that was for kicking me in the gut._ "

Natsu then asked, " _Wait, if Lyra and Team RRS needs training, why not train me and Tsubasa too?_ "

" _Because you two don't need it._ " Said Ozpin. " _Anyway, we will start your training first thing in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep._ " His body then glowed again and Ozpin went back to, which made the boy so confused that he accidently smack himself with the cane he was twirling, causing him to fall backwards.

* * *

The Next Morning

In the office of Headmaster Eraqus, he was trying to get in touch with Headmistress Luna and Headmaster Mamba, but was unable to. He then held his head in frustration as he placed his scroll on his desk. He then heard, " _Headmaster._ " He then looked up to see Team GAKL, the team that Team SLNT fought in the Vyatl tournament before the fall of Beacon Academy. He then asked, " _What do you want? I'm busy._ "

" _Sorry, headmaster._ " Said Gray Fullbuster, the leader of Team GAKL. " _We just wanted to make sure you were okay._ "

Alexandra Jacqueline then said, " _Yeah. We know the whole thing with Vale has been stressing you out._ "

Eraqus then sighed and said, " _I'm happy that you all care, but what matters to me is that all of you are safe._ "

" _I don't understand why you won't send us to fight._ " Kyoya Tategami said with his arms crossed. " _I mean, we're the best team in the entire school._ "

Larxene Raijin then said, " _Um, because he wants to protect us, idiot._ " Kyoya growled when she said that.

" _Enough._ " Eraqus said, making the two students stop and then turn to look at him. " _Now, if you kids really want something to do, I'll give you something to do._ "

" _And what's that?_ " Asked Alexandra.

Eraqus then said, " _Both Qrow Branwen and couple of Beacon Academy students are in Mistral. What I need you to do is help them however you can. Training. Supplies. Anything they need_."

Gray then asked, " _Who are the Beacon Students?_ "

" _Ruby Rose,_ " Said Eraqus. " _Roxas Schnee, Sarah Fluttershy, Lyra Heartstrings, Natsu Dragneel, and Tsubasa Otori_."

" _Wait, no Sora._ " Asked Kyoya. " _Huh, I guess he's more of a coward than I thought._ "

" _Kyoya._ " Gray and Alexandra said in annoyance.

" _He's in a different part of Remnant._ " Said Eraqus. " _I'm sure he'll find a way here. Right now, focus on the students that are here. Make sure you help them._ " Team GAKL then bowed to their Headmaster and then left his office.

As Team GAKL walked through the hallways of the academia, Alexandra asked, "I wonder why King is in a different part of town."

" _Yeah and you know what I just found out?_ " Asked Gray. " _I didn't hear Professor Eraqus say Schnee, Belladonna, or Xiao Long's names at all._ "

" _Who cares?_ " Asked Larxene. " _Let's just focus on the Beacon team that is hear like the Eraqus said._ "

" _Why do you care?_ " Kyoya asked in confusion.

" _Hey, I don't wanna get in trouble with the headmaster._ " Said Larxene. " _Do any of you?_ " The rest of Team GAKL just looked at each other when she asked that question. " _Didn't think so. Now, if you losers excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room. Meet you guys at where the Beacon kids are._ " The blonde just walked away, leaving her team behind.

Alexandra, confused at Larxene's behavior, asked, " _Now what's gotten into her?_ "

" _I'm sure it's nothing._ " Gray said as he continued walking. " _Come on. Let's get to the Beacon students._ " All Alexandra and Kyoya could do was follow their leader and shrug off whatever Larxene just did.

With Larxene, she continued walking, but was then stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She then heard, " _You've gotta work on being subtle._ "

Larxene then said as she turned her head, " _Hehe. Sorry, boss._ " She then saw Number 4 of Organization XIII with a small smirk.

* * *

In a different location

In the bright light of the rising sun, Ruby and Roxas were fighting with Oscar, but neither of them had their weapons. It was pretty easy for Roxas to do, but Ruby was struggling because she always fought using Crescent Rose, so she wasn't used to fighting without it.

While they were fighting, Sarah was sitting around with Lyra and Natsu just watching as Oscar doing pretty well against Ruby and Roxas. Sarah then asked, " _So, Lyra. When are you going to start your training?_ "

" _The professor didn't say._ " Said Lyra. " _Although, I don't understand why I need training in magic. I'm perfectly capable of doing it._ "

" _Man, that kid Oscar's got some moves._ " Natsu said as he continued watching the fight. " _I wonder if he picked up anything with the professor in his body. Oh, by the way, where's Tsubasa?_ "

" _He said he had a lot going through his mind._ " Said Sarah. " _So, he went for a walk._ "

Natsu just sighed and said, " _Typical Tsubasa._ "

* * *

With Tsubasa

' _I don't understand._ ' Tsubasa thought as he walked on the rooftops of Mistral. ' _First, Tori being a member of the Organization and now Ozpin is in the body of a young boy. And I thought the maidens were enough of a surprise._ ' He then noticed a ship in the sky, but it wasn't a Mistral ship. ' _Is that…is that a Vale ship?_ ' He then ran over at the direction of the ship to see what it was.

As the Vale ship landed in the landing area of Mistral and the doors of the ship opened, Diana immediately jumped out and yelled, " _YAY, WE'RE IN MISTRAL!_ "

" _Damn it, Diana._ " Gingka said in annoyance. " _I told you not to scream at the top of your lungs when we land._ "

" _Oh, sorry._ " Said Diana. She then turned and noticed someone running at them. " _Hey, who's that?_ "

As Gingka and Team CFVY left the ship, they also saw someone running. Velvet than said, " _I think that's Tsubasa._ " And she was right. Tsubasa was running at them and then stopped right in front of them.

Tsubasa, with a shocked look on his face, said, " _Diana? Gingka? Team CFVY?_ "

" _Tsubasa!_ " Diana said as she ran over and gave the SLNT Member a big hug.

Gingka then ran over and said, " _Tsubasa. It's good to see you._ "

Tsubasa then smiled and said, " _It's so good to see you too._ " He then noticed Team CFVY walking towards them. As Diana let go of him, he walked over to them. " _I wasn't expecting you four to be here._ "

" _And we weren't expecting you to be here either._ " Coco said as she and Tsubasa bumped fists. " _So, you here on your own?_ "

Tsubasa then replied, " _No. Natsu, Lyra, Ruby, Roxas, and Sarah are here too._ "

" _Wait,_ " Diana said in confusion. " _Sora's not here?_ "

Tsubasa then said, " _Well, you see…he kind of…_ "

" _Tsubasa?_ " Said a voice that made the SLNT Member turn his head and his eyes widen as he saw that the voice belonged to his girlfriend, Weiss who was walking out of the ship.

Coco then smirked and said, " _We picked her up on the way here. Figured you might want to see her._ " Tsubasa then began walking towards Weiss while everyone else just watched and smiled. As the two came close to each other Weiss was so shocked to see her boyfriend that she looked away as if she was shy.

" _Weiss,_ " Tsubasa said, still with the shocked look on his face. " _I…I can't believe you're…_ " Then out of the blue, Weiss jumped and hugged him, catching him off guard a bit.

Weiss then said, sounding like she was about to cry as she hugged Tsubasa tightly, " _I missed you so much._ "

Tsubasa just smiled, hugged Weiss, and said, " _I missed you too._ "

* * *

A couple minutes later

After the little training that they did, Ruby was laying on her back, exhausted and Roxas was breathing heavily. Oscar, with Ozpin in control, said, " _I think that's enough for you two._ " He then walked over to Lyra. " _I think it's time for your trai…_ "

" _HEY, EVERYBODY!_ " Diana yelled, making everyone looked over to see her, Gingka, and Team CFVY waving at them.

Natsu then said in both shock and happiness, " _No way. It's Diana and Gingka._ "

" _And Team CFVY's here too._ " Said Lyra.

" _Oh, my…_ " Sarah said as she had her hands covering her mouth.

Roxas then turned and his eyes widened, but not because of Diana, Gingka, or Team CFVY, but because of his sister, Weiss, standing right next to Tsubasa. He immediately ran towards her as Ruby got up and was absolutely stunned by seeing her partner once again.

Weiss then ran towards her little brother as tears of joy ran down her face. The two Schnee siblings than hugged each other and everyone smiled at the sight of this.

" _Sis…_ " Roxas said as he started crying. " _I…I'm sorry that I didn't go with you. I was trying to…_ "

" _I don't care about that right now._ " Weiss said as she placed her hand on Roxas' cheek and smiled. " _I'm just so happy to see you again._ " They then went back to hugging each other.

" _Uh…hey, Weiss._ " Ruby said, making Weiss look up to see her partner holding her arm in shyness. The heiress then let go of her brother and walked towards her. " _Um…it's good to see you again._ "

Weiss just smiled and said, " _Just give me a hug, you dolt._ " Ruby, smiling at the sound of that, hugged her partner. Every just smiled at the fact that half of Team RWBY was back together.

" _Aw, what a cute reunion._ " Said a voice coming from behind everyone, making them turn to see Gray Fullbuster, Alexandra Jacqueline, and Kyoya Tategami standing there.

" _Team GAKL?_ " Lyra asked in confusion.

* * *

 **Yes, yes. I know. It's been forever since this stories been updated. I'm sorry, but it's finally back with a new chapter and not only having Weiss reunite with Ruby, Roxas, and everyone else, btu the return of Team GAKL from the Volume three portion of the story. Enjoy.**


End file.
